The Genealogy of Hunters
by arcana06m21
Summary: From the evil guild that acted secretly in the shadow of the world, a man ran away. During his journey of despair, he met many friends. Along with them, he looked at the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 1: CaseBilly

**Theme:** Written as Strength, Read as Will

**Characters:** Billy, Tharros, Nobutuna, Goodman

**Chapter Summary:**

Billy had lost his voice and expressions in an attack of Kushala Daora when he was young. In order not to lose anything more, he longed for strength. One day, he accidentally drank a certain solution, and he regained what he had lost. Several years after he became a hunter, he met a girl who had the same problem as him.

* * *

><p>Everything was being destroyed by the strong wind. It was supposed to be the time for families to enjoy their dinner, yet the street was turned into a purgatory within seconds. Fire burning the ground, people escaping. <em>Oh, this must be how hell is supposed to be like<em>, with his half-paralyzed self-consciousness, he ruminated many times. As if he was being absurd, he could not think of anything else.

His mother, half-crazed, holding onto his hands, chased after the back of his father. Gasping for breath exhaustedly, tumbling sounds like shrieks echoed and stayed by his ears.

His mother ran as fast as she could, he also used all his strengths to catch up with her. Different from the graceful woman she used to be, he couldn't expect any gentleness from the disarranged woman that ran and ran. Many times when he tripped and let go of her hand, her mother would strongly forced him to stand up. _Run or you will die. _He, who knew nothing about death, was only allowed to follow his mother in tears of pain and fear. The pain he felt pierced into his heart.

Many people crowded at the plaza of the town. Frightened by the sounds of explosions far away, they clustered around each other tightly as if they were a horde of rats, all looking towards the same direction. Detonations fused with screams of death agony reverberated. Someone muttered with fear. _Even the hunters can't stop it._

Suddenly, he heard an explosion behind him. He let go out her mother's hand and turned around. There he saw a giant shadow that was never known to him, flapping its enormous wings.

In the very next moment, he lost all his expressions and voice.

* * *

><p>The nerves that controlled the mimetic muscles were paralyzed. With the medical technology this village held, nothing could be done for it to recover.<p>

As it was not fatal, his life was saved, said the doctor. He looked at his mother emptily. All emotions were lost, all words were silenced. The only way for him to communicate was by contact. Yet, it was his mother that was most filled with disturbance and fear. She grieved.

_Why can't you talk? Why can't you laugh?_ Even though she knew that it was impossible. Ever since the attack of the dragon, as if she was broken, she became so emotional that even the tinniest thing could freak her out. After she eloped with the man that was born from lower class, his mother came to this declined village. With no parents to rely on, and the frequent appearance of monsters around the area, her patience had already reached its limit.

In front of his crying mother shaking his shoulders, he held onto his tears. _Crying is a sign of weakness. You must become like that man, like your father, strong and mighty._ Her mother had always reminded him as she brought him up with affections before that dragon came.

As the doctor continued searching for clues to his recovery, he started remembering words. Desperately, he read many books and memorized the shape of each character, writing them down everywhere. The doctor, promised to search for his treatment, taught him the spelling of his name.

This is a "B", and then an "I", following with two "L"s, and lastly a "Y". "Billy", this is your name? Do you understand? Un huh, he nodded. He wanted to return the doctor a smile, but his face would not moved. _Why can he eat with his mouth, but cannot smile._ Using the words he remembered, he asked the doctor. As if the doctor had bitten a bitterbug, he told him that it would be difficult. The boy accepted it, filling with disappointment.

The doctor visited him very often. Probing and trying every way, he was finally able to make sounds. But, before his tongue could function properly, before he could call her "mother" again, her mother collapsed first.

_I don't want him anymore, someone that couldn't talk. The only thing he can do is just, to follow after me like a doll. I don't want this anymore! I can't bear with it anymore!_

His father slapped his mother. She dashed out of the house with tears. His father chased after her. The boy could only see them off in a daze. _I don't want it. I don't want him anymore._ He pondered over her words.

The next day, since the boy hadn't came to him for treatment, the doctor visited. The doctor seemed shocked.

"I see… You, can't show, your sadness…"

With tears dripping down his expressionless face, the doctor could only brush his hair softly. The lunch left in front of him had cooled for a long time.

His father and mother were founded under the cliff, around three hours later, near evening. Near the forest where a couple of wyverns appeared frequently.

Holding hands together was a couple of burnt bodies.

* * *

><p>The doctor was a former hunter.<p>

When he asked for the meaning of the word "former", the doctor smiled and rolled up the cuff of his trousers. He didn't have a left foot.

"It's not a rare thing. Many hunter retired due to similar reasons."

To be honest, I was lucky. The doctor brushed Billy's head again. The doctor had taken over the job of his passed-away parents. Within a year, he had taught Billy many words and letters, important knowledge he would required to survive, from cooking, tiding, washing, sewing, to repairing of small furniture , skills he would need to use in his daily life.

When he was doing washing, the white coat the doctor wore when he worked was there. He held curiosity towards the texture of the coat.

"That is the skin of a wyvern called Khezu."

Giving electric shocks that could paralyze others, without any scratches, always white and clean, by adding a special type of liquid to it, it would held the power of purification. It was the ideal ingredient for making medical-used clothing.

"This village was built with rocks. The materials that acted as the pillars are called Heavy Monster Bone, giant bones of wyverns. The body parts of monster were being manufactured to become necessities in our daily lives. …Monsters always attack us, but on the other hand, they can be a great help to our livings."

Yet, they had stolen Billy's expressions and voice from him. He didn't enjoy hearing about monsters from the doctor.

Towards Billy who had lost his parents, expressions and voices, the towns people pitied on him. But, he was being treated badly among the children of the same age. _You must have gotten some weird diseases from the monsters that destroyed the village._ They accused him harshly, surrounding him in a circle. Sometimes they beat him, kicked him, or clawed him. Towards fights between children, adults never took them seriously. He, inevitable, was being isolated from the village.

(I will never cry)

His mother had said before. _Crying is a sign of weakness. You are a boy, you must live strongly._ Even though he was told that he wasn't wanted anymore, Billy understood that it was caused by the temporary protuberance of her feelings. He was used to it. When his mother was calm, she would always comfort and encourage him. _It will be cured one day. You will be able to smile again. You will be sorry that you are still alive, you will be sorry that you had ran at that time, you will definitely think so. Therefore, you must not cry. No matter what happens._

The less he cried, the more scared of him the other children were. When he was being beaten up, he would only stare back at them coldly with ambition, little by little, he could have overpowered them. Yet, the kids bluffed more. The violence became more awful.

_I want to win_, he told the doctor.

"Violence is not allowed"

The doctor replied him shortly. He stopped his writing hand, and scribbled recklessly on the paper.

_If I continue to lose, I will stay weak forever. I do not want this to happen. Mother wanted me to be strong._

"Still, it is wrong to hurt others."

_Is being able to bear pain, a sign of being strong._

"…"

_I can't talk back, I can't do anything, why do I have to let this continue on and on._

Scribbling harder and roughly that the paper might tear, he couldn't hold his tears anymore. Despite scribbling on the paper recklessly, tears continued shedding down from his expressionless face, it was weird.

_Why is it so painful to not be able to have something that I ought to have._

_Do I, have to continue to lose. What does it mean by being strong._

_Is it a must to bear all of this. If this continues onwards, will I, once again, lose something?_

_Just like you had lost your leg, will I, again, lose something?_

The doctor stayed silenced.

* * *

><p>During the doctor's absence, he tidied the shelves. Though he knew where his medicines were placed among many other medicines and materials on the shelves, he was never allowed to touch them. The doctor would look at him unpleased if he did.<p>

He had slowly showed his spikes towards the world. He started fighting back those who tried to hurt him. Scratches had increased, fights had increased, the use of septic cream and needs of medicine also increased. Thus, the number of times that the doctor needed to lower his head increased as well. The parents of the wounded opponents would always complain to Billy's guardian, the doctor.

_Is that my fault._ Billy was shocked. The one that was hurt in the first place was himself, why would they come to complain when he fought back.

The doctor said with worried.

"If it was your mother, she would directly complain to the other parents. I also have a lot that I wanted to complain about. Even though I want to do so, it had not been long since I came to this village. There is no connection. The reason I took you in is because of your illness. … To some extent, I am on the same position as where you stand."

_Being kicked and beaten up?_ The doctor replied Billy's words with a bitter smile.

"I am not wounded physically. But my heart is."

Staring at him as if he was frozen, the doctor stroked Billy's head twice, and sighed heavily.

"…Hey, it isn't the level that can kill my heart yet. I was once a hunter. These kind of problems wouldn't be enough to … It's not as if I don't know. Comparing to the attack of Kushala Daora, this is nothing."

During the tiding of the shelves, he thought back. After that, he continued to ask the doctor many questions, and he was able to hear many things about hunters. Watching the blue sunset on the snow mountain. The captured monster waking up suddenly during the transfer and caused many troubles. The newbie hunter that fainted when he saw his first wyvern. A friend that carelessly drank a wrongly mixed potion and continued laughing nonstop for three whole days.

He could feel the doctor overflowed with something. But what, when he asked he couldn't receive an answer. The doctor's face was shining. He was almost certain that the doctor must love all that he had fostered when he was a hunter.

(All of this is fostered, from the knowledge he had at those times)

On the shelves were giant claws that he had never seen before, white and transparent bugs, big horns from creatures, bunches of bluish grasses, nuts similar to bells, things that he would never had a chance to see in his old home.

(… Inside all these,)

_Why isn't there anything that can cure me._

With a clunk, his finger came in contact with a small bottle. The bottle was big enough for a small hand to fit tightly into it. Inside it was a purplish liquid. He picked it up and swayed it. The precipitation inside shivered.

At that moment, he didn't understand why it happened.

He opened the cork, and a smell bailed out. Much like an echo, the stimulus smell was beyond refreshing.

With a gulp, the liquid ran down his throat, burning from inside was the feeling of permeation. Finally, something ruffled at the back of his head.

Ah, as he thought, his body dashed outside.

* * *

><p>When he noticed, many people lied around him. His breath was not stable, and he knew that his body temperature was increasing. He hadn't calmed down yet. He looked down at the people around. With commotion, the group surrounding stepped back. His fists were numb.<p>

"Billy!"

Hearing a voice calling out to him, he turned around. The doctor, with his face paled, stood there. One after one, he looked. Among the defeated people, there were also adults. Some were men proportionally large.

He wondered what he had done . In the unstable consciousness, Billy looked around once more. The colors were vivid. The air was fresh. Distant voices of birds could be heard. The direction of the wind was known. The smell of blood. Glances trying to capture him. He could clearly hear every whispers and murmurs.

Like the instinct of a beast.

"Billy! What are you doing!"

He turned around once more. Revolt, he understood that his eyes were shinning.

The doctor stopped.

Emitting out from Billy, was an aura of aspiration that could cause one to falter instinctively.

"…It's coming"

His throat was squirming, sounds were coming out. His body was full of joy that could paralyze his body.

His voice came out. The words had come out!

"It's coming… I, now, it's coming."

There was no intonation. It was silence. His own voice echoed. He knew it was a little distorted.

"…I remembered"

"Billy,"

"Right… This is the feeling of, happiness"

He knew he was smiling. He could feel his cheek twitching.

His body moved. He had fought. Though he knew his action was out of implosive, all his cells were delighted. Towards the determination of opposing, his fists had answered.

He couldn't believe that it could be that joyful.

(I, am answered)

Now, something that was supposed to be lost, had returned inside him.

_I still, _have_ it._

Tears flooded his eyes.

"…I, still…remember them,"

He remembered them. The repeated words, softly, melted into the air as if they were riding on the wind.

"Pain, sadness, happiness… I still, remember them…"

The doctor took Billy's hand silently. As a doctor, he couldn't say anything to blame him.

Within that day, they put together their belongings, and left the village.

* * *

><p>What he drank was a monster juice called power extract. Undiluted solution. Drinking it without diluting, had showed abnormal effects on the young body, letting the damaged nerves moved for a while, said the doctor. Don't try to do it again, he warned him. Towards the kid who reacted extremely down at his words, the doctor sighed, and took out a small bottle.<p>

Fortunate out of unfortunate, the liquid had helped him to recover what he lost in the past. By telling him not to use it again, it meant only torture.

"It is supposed to be drank in this form."

Billy stared at the little pin. It was less concentrated then the one he drank before, he could see through the clear liquid. The liquid inside the bottle rippled as he shacked the pin. He couldn't believe that this was the righteous form.

"Among hunters, we call them mega juice. It allows the user to feel no fatigue for a while, raising your stamina at the same time. It is more like a topping. Along with causing dependence, once too many are taken, it will cause one to be unable to move for a short period. It can be dangerous if used in the wrong method, therefore the way of combination is only taught to hunters."

_This was something I combined at the old times._ The doctor poured them into a medicine beaker, and added a spoonful of honey. He shaved bits from a monster claw, and slowly stirred them together. The liquids slowly solidified , and what was left in the beaker was something resembling to syrup.

_Have a taste_, the doctor said. Billy fetched it up with a spoon, and fed it into his mouth.

"Not that bad, right?"

_But not too good._ He frowned, and nodded. Compared to what he drank at first, this was much better. With a strange sweetness remaining on his tongue, he wiped his mouth.

"For the time being, try this."

The doctor stroked Billy's tilted head, and he chuckled. It had been long since he saw him smile with plentiful, with no stiffness.

"When you are used to that feeling, it might come back. …It will take time, but you might be able to start talking."

_Really._ A cracked sound dropped down his throat. _Really._ Once again, clinging onto his arm. _Will it really came back._

_Can I smile again._

"You can't rush the treatment. By increasing little by little, we'll observe how it goes. Remember, never tried to drink the extract of Gypceros again. I don't know what will happen next time."

_In this village, those who tormented you are not here. People living in the deep mountains are gentle and kind. The environment and clean air here, will also help with your treatment._

"… Hey, Billy"

Since seeing what Billy had done in the town before, the doctor had been struck by an idea.

"Do you want to aim to become a hunter?"

Hunter.

He repeated many times without knowing.

* * *

><p>Ten years had passed when he returned to the town. Comparing to how it used to be when he still lived there, it had become more splendor. It didn't look like that it had been attacked by a Kushala Daora a while before. Why. He sought for the answer from the master of the item shop. With supports and helps exceeding the damages to the street and village, the town had received many benefits. Furthermore, there was a splendid hunter that defeated the wyvern. The benefits he had brought about to the town led to sightseeing effects. The body of the wyvern was decorated in the village, the meat was carved before they rotten, the bones were washed cleanly. The Hunters Guild had used a large amount of money to buy them.<p>

During the time he lived the village, the reason the hunter couldn't defeat it, was either due to insufficient information or insufficient power. According to his memory, the hunter at that time died in the line of duty. The killed monster had brought many benefits to the left-behind town. In other words, the doctor's word were right, he was telling him truths among his words. _What an irony._

After he finished a mos with egg grill he bought from the outdoor markets, he headed to the ground where the Gathering Hall was built. His mission from the village guild was to deliver golden shards to the Gathering Hall of the area guild. In the sac he carried over his shoulder, was three pieces of shards he dug up earlier.

He passed through the door and looked inside. He didn't dislike the smell of alcohol, but strange he found it. There were around ten people stretching themselves on the floor. Though the Gathering Hall was spacious, it was still a disturbance.

"It's the celebration for slaying the Kushala Daora."

The area guild manager told him in a stiffer voice than the village guild master had.

Benefits were even brought to such a place.

_In the middle, was the hunter that defeated the steel dragon._ He gave the guild manager, who was full of proud , a half-hearted reply, and put down the sac on the counter. It has nothing to do with him, it didn't matter.

"I believe there is a quest from the village. It's three pieces of golden shards."

"Let me confirm it."

The host felyne brought to him a flatten and small disk stone. On it was letters that Billy had taken a long time to memorize. In the Hunters Guild, words mostly spelled by hunters were their names. Details of the quests and contracts of the rewards were all written by the guild director for the sake of organizing. Secret codes were also used during confidential missions that too much details could not be told to hunters.

"Here, the confirmation is finished. These are your rewards."

"Oh…"

"Do you need a checkmark confirmation receipt?"

"Please."

The disk stone was hammered into two on the counter behind. Receiving the halved piece, Billy turned around from the noises. All he needed to do was to hand this half to the village master, and his quest would end.

_No no it's impossible for me to drink anymore, I'm not good with western alcohol. Still too early, Mr. hero, I know you can drink more? Give me a break, what time do you think is now? Who cares, you had bring peace and saved the town_… following were roars of "Cheers!". Laughter.

Even though he was suggested to look around in the town, he didn't want to stay too long in the place full of painful memories. The Gathering Hall where free lodgings were provided to hunters should be full. Camping would be fine, all he wanted was to return to his village as fast as he could. Billy opened his item pack. There were still sufficient potions and food. Water did not seem to be enough. Before he headed to the river, he would need to buy some items for filtering the lake water. He set off for the market place.

By the entrance of the market, he was attracted and looked around.

Tents were lined up around the plaza, and beyond were houses linking close to each other.

In front of the market was the information desk, and behind it was a road leading under the bride. In that dark area were pieces of old furniture , forming a playground for kids. There were many times he was being called out to go there.

He had recalled things he disliked. Trying not to think anymore, as he hurried himself through the market, he heard some high-pitched laughter.

"You must have gotten some dangerous diseases from that monster!"

He stopped.

"It's going to spread so stay in your home!"

"Why don't you just move to elsewhere!"

The words of the heartless children continued. Cruel because of ingenuousness, innocent and ignorance. Laughter. Billy stared into the darkness.

_Squeak_, like the voice of the wind, a cold, flute-like sound. The laughter became more terrible.

"What a weird sound!"

"Don't make a sound!"

"What are you doing"

A low voice he didn't expected came out from his mouth. As if they had saw something dangerous, the kids ran away in different directions, like tiny little spiders. Of course, it was the voice that made them ran.

A child remained there alone.

"…Are you alright"

He called out to her. Billy didn't know what were the right words to use in situations like this. Squeal, hugging onto a blue teddy bear with cottons dropping out, the girl pulled him.

The girl, who was wearing a ragged cloth as clothes, had no expressions.

(…Ah,)

_Is it possible that, this child…_

"Where is your home"

"…"

"Why are you here"

"…"

The emotionless face stared at him. She stepped back, showing a continuation of the road. Blankets burned to pieces and junks were pilled up, pieces of garbage picked up from the rubbish dump, and a smell of little blood. Billy reached his hand out and touched the back of her head. _Squeal_, the girl squeezed herself together. There, was a half-dried wound. Quite a deep wound. _The wound has been left untouched since bleeding_, Billy thought bitterly. If she didn't have vitality and a strong will, she must had died already.

He took out a bottle of potion from his item bag. He twisted out the cork, and handed it to the girl.

"Can you drink it"

_Your throat must be dry_. The girl hesitated, and slowly she reached her small hand out.

The government office was controlling the water of the street , one must be of a certain age to go to the well. This was because inspections of poison of the water was needed to carry out every morning, if children ignored the rules and entered, it would be of a disturbance. By the grounds nearby was a locality of vespoids, it was not rare for body fluids of the insects to be mixed into the water, and harm may be caused to the bodies of human. Customs and livings of the town were still left inside him since he lived in this town. It would be hard for her, not over ten years old, to be able to go there. Seeing the present situation, social ostracism, this was exactly a Lynch.

_Will she make a sound when she drink_, he thought to himself, but there was no sign of it. _Thew_, as the girl caught her breath, a weird sound echoed. The worm of hunger inside her must had woken up.

"…You haven't been eating"

The girl looked down as her cheeks redden. It was intended to be a little joke to laugh at, but the girl closed her eyes as if being scolded. Surely, garbage alone would be harsh.

"Wait here"

He headed for the market once more. At the nearest shop, he bought two packets of water and two anteka meat buns. He bought three pieces of honey-soaked biscuits as well. Then, he returned to the dark place straightly.

The girl was sitting in a corner, hugging her legs to her chest, wrapped around with a cloth. He handed out a warm bun to her.

"Here."

The girl slightly looked up. _Are you sure?_ She seemed to say so. No emotion shown, but he could tell that her eyes were wet.

"Yes"

Slowly, she stood up, and received the warm steamed buns. She opened her small mouth, and took a bite. He pretended that he didn't see her arms shivering. As she took the second bite, she couldn't bear her tears anymore. He also pretended not to see that. Billy poured water slowly into his bottle silently as he stuffed one soft and warm steamed bun into his own mouth. Just as he thought, the girl had no facial expressions.

After transferring the two packets of water into his bottle, he took a piece of biscuits out of the bundle, and put it into his mouth. As he nibbled it slowly, the girl had finished the bun. S_uch an enormous bun in such a short time_, he thought. He himself was so, too, but the size of their stomachs should be considerably different. She must be really hungry.

He handed his bottle of water out.

"…What's the matter"

He understood she was hesitating and looked puzzled. She tooled a glance at his face, and once again back to the bottle. This time Billy didn't understand. The girl lost to the dryness in a few minutes, and took the bottle of water sadly.

"There is no poison in there"

She seemed to have something to say, but Billy pretended not to look, and took out a medicine bowl from the camping bag he had on his shoulder. As he continued to nibble his biscuit, the other hand searched through his item bag, and took out a bottle of honey. He could feel her drinking.

With his experienced way of combining, he mixed honey with mega juice, and shaved a dragon claw and tooth. With tears filled in her eyes, she passed the bottle back to him. He received it and put it aside immediately, _here_, he scooped a little of the transparent amber-colored syrup with his finger, and offered her.

The girl, surely showed hesitation and pulled back.

"Take a lick. If you're lucky, your voice might come out"

"…"

She stared at his hand.

"What's the matter"

The girl looked up with a startled face, and traced the tip of Billy's forefinger. Splat, pulling a long thread, a drop fell to the ground. It seemed to be a waste. Gulped, and she put it into her mouth. Billy moved a hand. This amount would not be enough. With her cheeks red and full of confusion, she used her two hands and took from Billy's finger desperately, as if it was some kind of candies.

Whenever she took them in, her face would look delicate. Billy handed her the two pieces of biscuits he bought. _They are _savories_ ._

Munch-munch and dabbled the outside, she paused, and blinked once. Her temperature was rising .

"How is it?"

"…A,a,ah,"

Blurred, a voice like air. The girl was filled of joy for her voice came out, with her cheeks still red, she took a deep breath. Thew, and she hugged the teddy bear in her hand, looking at Billy with her eyes wide open.

"Thank you"

Blurred, a voice like air. Soft, like the spring breeze.

Un, he nodded knowing that he was smiling. Generously, he patted her head. Squeezing the teddy bear in her hands again, she muttered thank you once more.

He believed, for a long time though it was supposed to be short, must have been lonely.

(…To this child, unlike me, there must be no one to protect her)

In drops, tears spilled out.

* * *

><p>The girl led him to the other side of the mountain that was once the battlefield. By the investigation of the guild, that direction was the mountain range, it was said that many wyverns came from there. The cannons which formed a line were smashed into pieces, several high walls were collapsed, though a few fragile-looking ones still stood. The restoration of this area was still under planning.<p>

She pointed to the ream of houses among mountains of debris. That was once where her home stood, the girl murmured in her breeze-like voice.

_Where are your parents_, Billy asked briefly. The girl only pointed and stared at the direction blankly. The decision of Billy was fast. He immediately purchased one more set of food and the smallest size of female traveling clothes with ribbon decorated on it.

During the journey, Billy figured out that her name was "Tharos". Written next to his name, _how is it spelled_, he wondered and repeated spelling it many times with a stick on the ground. Taros, Taloss, Tearos. It should be something similar, but she didn't seem to look please with any of the spellings.

Tharos. When he added one more word, her eyes changed. _Is this good_. She shook her head as Billy asked. _Then I'll think of others_, though he said so, nothing came into his mind. Then, the girl pointed at one of the alphabets.

"What's wrong with it"

With the effects of the medicine passed, there were no words from her. She put up two fingers.

"…?"

He wrote as he was told. Tharros. The right pronunciation would become "Saros".

"Are you fine with it"

She nodded. _But this won't be the right pronunciation. Are you sure?_ When being confirmed once more, she nodded her head strongly.

_Why increase one more letter_, he wondered and looked the letter "r" again and again. Lowering her head, she pointed at "l" of the spelling of "Billy" next to it on the ground.

Oh, he finally understood.

"It's a suite, you sure?"

She nodded. Even though she was expressionless, her eyes were shining. _Ahh, she is pleased with it._ Billy smiled, and traced the letters of Tharros once more.

When they returned to the village, the effects of the mega juice had completely faded away. Tharros had once again lost her facial expressions and voice. Billy which shared a short time with her, once had the same experience as she had right now, was able to understand her feelings through looking at her eyes.

The doctor whom brought him up and taught him the techniques needed to be a hunter, passed away several years ago. It happened a while after Billy stood up and became a hunter. His cut leg was being eaten by a feeble poison, and it undermined in his body for a long time. When he noticed, the chance of recovery had already passed.

(It's okay, Billy)

_Dying this way, is already fortunate to a person._

_Somewhere out there in the world, there must be people falling down in a sadder way. Therefore, this is a happy way to die._

(I am, happy that I have met, such a strong kid like you)

Billy didn't understand why he said that in the last.

Since then, there was nobody in the house. This was one of the reasons that Billy invited Tharros, without any hesitation, to stay.

(Being by yourself, is very lonely)

He believed that the doctor must have felt the same way.

It was his neighbor that helped managing and tiding his house when Billy was out.

He spoke in broken words, with black skin and a pair of calm eyes. He was a hunter dispatched from a far-off south country. He had his career for a long time, and his age was twice as Billy's. When the village master asked for his name, the villagers failed to understand his pronunciation. They then asked for the meaning for his name. A good person, he replied. Thereafter, in this village, he was being called as Goodman. Billy thought of it a bit ridiculous. But Goodman seemed to find it not bad. When Billy brought the girl back, Goodman looked surprised. But as usual, Goodman with tolerant smile, _welcome back_, he waved at him.

As a fellow worker, as a neighbor, sometimes as a father or an older brother, he always visited the deadpan Billy. _Oh, he really is a Goodman_, Billy understood all too soon.

"Probably the same as me"

"Same?"

"There is a wound on the back of her head. It might not leave a scar, but the nervous system was damaged, and she can't pull any expressions."

_I had recovered from it, then maybe with the same way, she might also be able to recover like I did. That's why I brought her along._ The explanation was extremely brief, but Goodman understood the character of Billy. He nodded as he patted Tharros' head. _If there's any worries you are always welcome to tell me._ Her father must be around the same age as Goodman. This must be the reason that Tharros nodded obediently unexpectedly.

Just as he thought, the villagers here were all nice and gentle. Towards people from outside, they welcomed them whole-heartedly. It must have been the environment. Thanking the doctor again for bringing him here, Billy stood in front for his grave. Behind his house and over a slope, there stood the grave. The people of the village had decorated the grave with many white mountain herbs. He put his hand on the chest, and could cry heartfelt as he wanted.

_Having someone to cry for your death, is a warm and sad thing._

Tharros walked around into the house. A simple and clean room was rare towards the children of the town. _Do not touch anything on the shelf,_ Billy told her as he put down his favorite hammer.

"Billy"

Being called, he turned around. Looking difficult, Goodman tilted his head.

"I've got a slightly bad news"

"…Bad news?"

* * *

><p>It was said that the ancestors of Gypceros came from the distanced country of desert, demanding for water.<p>

By tracing back the genealogy of Gypceros, it was found that they started their evolution in very early times. During the life in the long desert of night, surrounded by many ferocious carnivores, their body had evolved in order to protect themselves. For example the crystalized part they had on their crests. Their scales stiffened and crystallized , being able to force flashes with frictions. They depended on the flashes during the long nights, by calling a temporary light, with their vigorous and strong leg they escaped from the predators.

But there was a limit for their living in the desert. They lost the struggle for oasis, drifting to this continent slowly, searching for water. At last, according to historical books, they arrived at the Great Lakes, and their body texture started to change there. A large among of Gypceros had died when they drank the poisonous water from the lake. Their body fluids had caused big changes to the lake water. It was said that people who drank the water of the lake would become stronger. Several hundred years later, the lake dried out. It was noted that humans had consumed all the water in that period .

On the contrary, the survived Gypceros had became compatible with the poison of the lake, they gained elastic and rubbery skins that could bear the water and poison. Towards their insulated characteristics, some researchers believed that they gained them just by chance. At the same time, because of drinking poison, their body had became immune to venom, they even gained the ability to produce poison from their body.

With the new abilities and the vigor they owned, some kind of reaction had happened inside their bodies. The character of them being quiet and gentle had transformed into drunken and crafty manners. The creatures known as Gypceros nowadays were formed throughout many stages of evolution. It was considered that they had another name for their ancestors, and after the transformation of their body, another name was given to them. Thus the principle of Gypceros taking awkward actions, was written in the genealogy.

Billy was convinced. He had drunk the juice of Gypcero and had pulled out tyranny that could have knocked himself out. The refreshment he felt from that time, was unbearable and unforgettable. He understood that the cause of all this was the power extract. He had once admired the method used by hunters to drag the vigorous part out, the offset by mixing oil and fat from humans' favorite meat.

The news that Goodman had brought to him was, the unnatural deaths of the Gypceros had caused them to move to new habitats, and that their numbers had decreased greatly.

A few months ago, signs of Lavasioths had been found around the village, small volcanic eruptions also occurred. It's likely that the quality of the water had changed, the poisonous water that Gypceros liked had decreased, leading to the increase of their deaths. Some Gypceros that noticed the change in the water, approximately five of them, had journeyed over the mountains and moved to the swaps on the other sides. Hunters that noticed had started over-hunting them, making their numbers further dropped.

_Is that so._ Billy muttered in a low voice. The next day, he had started hunting at least three tails of Gypceros continuously. Though he didn't take any mega juice, he could be seen as if he was mad. Goodman said. _Don't you think you are over doing it._ Billy shook his head._ In order for me to be in this way now, do you know how many Gypceros are needed._ _The same amount is needed, for Tharros. It isn't enough… _There isn't_ enough number at all._ He must be desperate. If he ran out of power extract, not only for Tharros, he himself might once again lost his voice and emotions, and would be only able to contact with others through writing. It was very lonely by imaging the scene only. Furthermore, the elation that he felt drinking it was unforgettable to Billy. He wanted to avoid losing something again.

Day by day, the head counts of Gypceros decreased, the word "Gypcero" could no longer be found among the village quests, and he proceeded to the Gathering Hall. When the word couldn't be found to in the Gathering Hall, he extended his hand towards the area guild. Over-hunting must be happening somewhere. As they were becoming rarer and rarer, the selling price of their skins and heads rose day by day, not before long, the price was five times the original.

By selling the unneeded materials to the shops, he was told that it would only make the price rose faster. Still he was able to find dozens of power extract selling at a single-unit price. But slowly, the price caught up with the skin, passing over the head, and finally lining up with webbing. It was natural as they were used as expendable supplies for hunters, that allowed them to carry out more hunting against other fierce monsters. Without the medicine that helped many duel swords users and bow hunters to shine, a number of them were unable to stand in the front line. Along with the hunts of Gypceros, Billy had started aiming for other creatures also. When he was hunting other targets, there may be chances that a Gypcero would appear nearby. Therefore, he hunted mainly in swaps and jungles, sometimes heading for the forests and hills. The chances to return home became lesser and less.

When he noticed, he was given the title "Gypceros Breaker". He didn't understand whether it was a disgrace or an honor. Sometimes, he would need to compete inside the Gathering Hall, between hunters in order to get the quests he wanted. Still, Billy was able to hunt for Gypceros alone, was because of the resolution he had. With Gypceros as the main, without any use in arguing, Billy, being able to knock them down by his own, his power had grown so much that he didn't even noticed.

"Hey-, you"

"..."

He was surprised to be called. It happened inside the Gathering Hall of the town.

"Are you the one known as the Gypceros Breaker?"

"..."

"If you're going for Gypcero today, do you mind bringing me along? Even though Iodrome and Basarios will be fine too, but I can't find any single quest."

"...Poison sac"

"What I want is deadly poison sac. It's the material needed for the weapon I want."

"If I can keep the rest of the materials, I don't mind."

"Well, of course. ...But, it will be better if we can share the reward money. I still want some money to compensate for the medicines and stuffs. ...Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

"That's great."

This was the first time for him, a solo, to be called. The people that hunted Gypceros were already grouped into parties and worked together as a group. They wouldn't mind too much among comrades, but when they were sharing with other people, they were full of concessions. Billy didn't like it that way. This was his first time to meet someone like him, that could remark his interest directly.

Cool black hair that shook softly. He remembered seeing it somewhere before. But where, he wondered.

He squinted his eyes and coerced in a whisper.

"...After the annihilation, don't try to attack from behind. Your head will get crushed."

"...That wasn't quite gentle"

He chuckled, _of course_, with a nod. _I won't put my eyes on the other materials. If you're worried, then let's go and sign a contract with the guild._

Hearing him saying it evidently, Billy finally felt relieved and beckoned to him. _It's my bad_, he smiled bitterly.

"I was born in the north. So I am not too good with the characters here. I'm sorry but is it possible for you to help me write it?"

"...How did you accept the quests up till now?"

"I did write it properly? But, no one can read it. How many times have I failed in confirmation after the slay and worked for nothing."

_Surely I will like to prevent that_, looking without timidity as he said. Billy sighed, and looked at the paper. His pronunciation was perfect, but being not able to write any character was strange to him.

"Your name?"

"Nobutuna"

"...How is it spelled"

"Actually it's in kanji"

"What's kanji"

"The characters used in my home town."

"Say it with the characters here."

"... Just write it in the way you like"

He understood now, till now, he was signing the contracts with the 'kanjis'. Unless it was the guild master who knew about the culture there, confirmations can't be carried out. _Be glad that it is only for a several times._

Nobutuna. Spelling it as how it was pronounced, Billy handed in the paper to the counter.

* * *

><p>The hunting ended in a few minutes. Billy was surprised at the overwhelming skills Nobutuna had with long swords. On the other hand, Nobutuna admired the daring and delicate techniques Billy possessed. A cut that penetrated its leg, a smash from the hammer on the fallen Gypcero, staggered and total defeat. Without damaging the body of Gypcero too much, they were somehow able to secure the deadly poison bag. With blood still dripping from the organ, Billy handed it to Nobutuna.<p>

Blood continued to drop as he received it, and carefully, he wrapped it with a broad leaf used for preserving. After assuring him, Billy took out his carving knife and cut opened the heart of Gypcero. Near it was the organ where the special fluid power extract was produced. The marrow, the place where blood was produced for human beings, was located on the backside of Gypcero's heart.

"...So that, is the reason you continued hunting for Gypceros"

"What about that"

"The guild have received complains from environmental protection group about over-hunting. The guild is forced to control the numbers of Gypcero quests. However, hunters still continued to hunt them. ...Billy, you're crossing the limit."

"I have a need for it"

"...Mega juice?"

"..."

"With your strength, you can have reached Rank G already? Why are you still stuck on high rank. With those techniques, there's no need for power juice or mega juice...?"

With a bang, a loud sound stood, the hammer was smacked onto the ground. Nobutuna shut his mouth. As he poured the power extract into a empty bottle, Billy stared at Nobutuna.

"You are the one that slaughtered the steel dragon few months ago, right"

"...Yeah"

"I once lived in that town also. It is said that there will be an attack from the steel dragon every ten years. I was once a victim. "

"I have heard of that before."

"At that time my facial expressions and voice were taken away from me."

Before knowing it, Nobutuna had a pipe-looking thing sticking out of his mouth, smoke puffed out from there. It was something he had never seen before.

Showing no interest in it, Billy returned to carve the organs of Gypcero.

"...The fight you won, must have been magnificent. With the battlefield destroyed so much, you are still healthy in one piece"

"...Thanks"

"But behind all of it, there is child that have lost her voice and expressions like me"

"..."

"The wound was not caused by the wyvern, but from the broken shard of the houses, it struck the back of her head, dealing damage to the brain... Since then, she can't smile and laugh as she wants."

"..."

"With these, recovery can be carried out. ...At least ten years must be needed."

_Hey, do you noticed that when you were enjoying the beer of victory, somewhere out in the streets, someone, unable to show any feelings, was left alone without anything, do you ever noticed that._

"How many people died from that attack?"

"..."

"I do not like it. Yet, you guys could carry out such a merrymaking."

"..."

"It's not as if I am trying to blame you. If it isn't for you, the town will be destroyed again, like what happened in the past. Sure, you are the hero that saved the town. Till now, you are still being thanked by the townspeople. ...But, I just don't like this."

Nobutuna looked at the back of Billy silently. He could see scars left on the skin. There's quite an amount of them.

"...What's wrong with it"

"...Huh?"

"What's wrong with trying to take back what was lost?"

_What is wrong for being desperate for it. _Billy casually brushed off the blood gotten on him during the carve as he stood up.

"The things that many of you normally have are being taken away all of a sudden, what is wrong with trying to retrieve them?"

"..."

"Don't stand in my way. If you do, be prepared for death. ...This is the world of survival of the fittest."

_Yes. In the end, only the ones with more would be able to gain more. But at least, we must take back what is stolen from us. If we can't, we will lose. Continue to lose forever, staying weak._

He couldn't be proud of such himself.

"...You sure aren't gentle"

Thew, after blowing another smoke, Shan, a cold sound stood, Nobutuna unsheathed his long sword. Billy silently gripped onto his hammer.

"I have three things to say to you."

"...?"

Jocularly, he chuckled. Nobutuna narrowed his eyes.

"Firstly, when you are trying to retrieve what you lost, you didn't notice that, at the same time, you're taking something away from other people."

With a gulp, his throat clogged up. _What,_ he wanted to say but didn't. He was surprised that he understood what he said was right.

"Secondly, retribution. As you hunt for hunting, so as to fulfill your self-interest, the object you desire will be hurt and destroyed. Soon, it might perish, and disappear from the world. That's just making • means • for • the • end!"

If the number of Gypceros continued to decrease, they would all disappear from this ground. They would move to another place. He recalled that, Goodman had given him a face of worry, when he muttered earlier.

"Thirdly, you are not doing what you aimed for. I understand that you aim for the power extracts, but what you are doing now, is merely hunting Gypceros."

_Though, you can obtain power extract ahead of that._ He chuckled in a lonely manner. With a swing, Nobutuna slashed through a bush swinging his sword. Dozens of berries dropped to the ground.

"…I believe that you are right. Certainly, the will to retrieve what is lost, is something that we can look up to. I think it's strong and brave. But, for causing damages to others, and ignoring their feelings, it deserves no sincere. That is just plain tyranny."

"…If I become concerned of other people and controlled my desire, then I will have to bear with everything. That will only result in losing something new. …This is just stupid."

In the past, he had asked the doctor. _Do I have to keep on losing. Why does it mean, to be strong. Do I have to bear with everything. If I do so, what will I lose next? Just like you have lost your leg, will I again, lose something?_

_It didn't matter if I am tyranny, or cruel. All I want is to take back what I had lost. I just want to laugh again. I want to retrieve what I had lost.  
><em>

"Billy, how is that child?"

Nobutuna changed the topic suddenly. In confusion, Billy answered him. _She is in my house._ Nobutuna smiled. It was an unpleasant smile.

But, not bad.

"The child, she's important to you right"

"…"

"If it isn't for the child you shall be having sufficient power extract for yourself."

His arm moved on his own. With the momentarily anger he felt, he swung his arm. A track. The air cracked. Nobutuna did not evade it. He didn't try to evade it. That's why, he stopped. The track stopped at the perfect timing. A ray of wind pressed, a wound on his cheek. Blood trickled down, dripping onto his red armor.

Nobutuna laughed softly and ironically.

"Why do you need to work so hard, in order to secure her share too?"

"…"

Facing the silenced Billy, he laughed again. He smiled and laughed a lot, he thought. But, he wasn't sure, if he was really laughing, or not.

"…People are bound to each other in that way."

_The way you treated others, will be the way how others treated you back. With those strengths, it will be impossible for you to stay solo for all those time. In normal cases, many people should be inviting you here and there._ Nobutuna kneed down and picked up some berries.

"Hey, mind accompanying me for awhile?" After picking up several berries, Nobutuna turned his back at him defenseless. It was as if telling him to strike whenever he wanted, Billy followed his shadow silently.

* * *

><p>They stepped onto the sand. The sun was setting down. The sand was shining in red, and the rocks far-away became golden. The temperature of the desert dropped slowly, it would probably soon became a dry and cold ground.<p>

"Yosh, let's go-"

As he said, Nobutuna dashed out. Unsheathing his sword from his back, he rushed into the middle of the desert. _What is he trying to do,_ he thought as he chased after him, seeing him thrusting his long sword into the sand suddenly. Without thinking, he started prying through the sand.

He saw blood stained on the sand, and heard roars from the sand as he slashed. There was a pair of white eyes, covered in sand. It's a Cephalos.

_There_, as he swung his long sword once more, the creature flopped in pain. The small wyvern dropped onto the ground, and without any movement, it laid dead on the floor.

"Yo-––Billy"

"…"

"Come over"

"…."

He wasn't sure what he was trying to do, he walked closer from behind. Cutting through the belly of the Cephalos with the carving knife, Nobutuna pointed with the tip of the knife.

"This is the stomach, then the small and large intestines. Those are the lungs. And, on the right side of it, somewhere around here-"

He cut into the lungs, and slashed open with the edge. Slowly, scooping out an organ, Nobutuna turned around.

"Here. The best accompaniment for wine, the piscine liver."

"…I know"

"That's great"

Yosh, he sat down, and took out a small portable medicine bowl from the item pack. He sliced the liver into pieces fitting into the bowl, Nobutuna then started crushing it with a wood pestle. Fluids were squeezed out.

"That is a wyvern right"

"….Yeah"

"By killing the wyvern part in it, it would just be a fish."

"…..Eh, that's kind of..."

"Nonononono. It's the it-would-just-be-a-fish part. About the energy it got to swim in the sand."

Mixed with epithelium and blood, when the color of the mixture turned to brown, Nobutuna took out the berries he picked up early in the swap from his pouch. He cracked it open, showing the bluish fruit inside. Using the two cracked shells to hold onto the fruit, he squeezed it. Transparent blue juice flowed into the bowl.

"You must be careful not to add in any fruit meat at this stage. Only the juice. Even a thin skin will take away the effects. Oh, and don't touch it with your hands. The oil of human, it's going to damage the nature of the fish. That's why, you should use the shells. If you happen to have ores with you, you can use them also. But I don't suggest antiseptic stones, firestones and firecell stones, cause their surfaces are kinda burning for no reason."

"Huh..."

He carefully stirred the liquid and the smashed liver together. In a moment, the liquid slowly turned to a purple he recognized. _You must be joking_, Billy stared. It was in a paste form, but somewhat of a liquid form.

"Here. Power extract coming out-"

"..."

"Take it Billy"

He received the medicine bowl passed from the smiling man, he stared at it and took a sniff. It was the smell of refreshment and stimulant. With a flickering sound, smoke rose into the air. Nobutuna was smoking from the pipe earlier.

"...Hey"

"..."

"I believe you think that the work of hunters is to send monsters flying, right"

"...Yeah"

"In my country, the word "shuryou" means hunting. ...It is one of the ways, we humans choose, in order to survive. There are also fishing and collecting. The history of farming is also very long. ... We, from a long time ago, started hunting in order to survive, taking away their bodies and lives."

Huff, smoke disappeared into the dawn. His black hair glittered.

"Being a hunter is like, hmm, ... In my opinion? ... Is doing things in exchange for those who can't do it, that is what I think a hunter is."

"..."

"In you case, just like you collecting power extracts for the sake of the emotionless child without her voice, that kind of feeling. I believed that doing something like that is a part of a hunter's job "

_That's why, I agreed that you are a hunter, respected you as a hunter._ _But, that doesn't mean I think it's fine to leave other things behind._

"Isn't that, on a lower level"

_I was bad too. Certainly, I defeated Kushala Daora, and saved the town. As you have said, some have lost their lives. Sacrificing a small number for the sake of many, isn't the right thing. If I can, I actually wanted everyone to be saved._

"I am also, weak and small"

_I am not strong enough to protect all._

"I am still inexperienced , there are time I wanted to escape from things too."

_The party might be one of it._ Nobutuna narrowed his eyes as he laughed at himself hopelessly. The dawn was too bright for him to look.

"After that... I took a look around the street"

"...How was it?"

"It became unpleasant. I left the town immediately."

_There was a rumor. Kind of stupid though._ Nobutuna muttered. _The girl that had gotten a weird disease from the dragon and lost her expressions, the girl that used to crouch under the bridge had disappeared. She became invisible because of the disease, something like that._

"Everyone, doesn't have the right knowledge, and judged base on suppositions. I do think that it can't be held... But now that I know she is with you... I feel relieved."

He took a deep breath and sighed, he continued to smoke. Ah-ah-, he groaned without a reason, and Nobutuna leaned against the corpse of the Cephalos. By some means, he was insensitive.

"...Thank you"

"...What?"

"No really...I know it's not something that I should say but... Thank you. I felt kind of saved"

Billy opened his eyes.

He never thought of hearing this.

"You were there at that time, right? Though you left right away"

"...You noticed?"

"Didn't our eyes met. ...I could feel someone with a strong desire, but I was drunk so I couldn't remember properly. I could feel that I was being stared at coldly"

_But, that's right, I thought. After it, I left the guild straight away._ He didn't tell him that he actually felt like crying at that moment. It was the second when their eyes met, that had given him, the courage to step into the destroyed field once more, which he couldn't did so before due to the sense of guilt. After he calmed down, Nobutuna stepped out his feet, and walked outside of the town. There, he prayed only for requiem. He apologized, and prepared himself.

"Then I heard that the guy who gave me that opportunity, started over-hunting Gypceros in a forceful way."

_I was surprised when I heard it from the guild manager._

"I became so anxious about it, so much that I couldn't help it."

"...What a meddlesome people"

"It's my nature."

_Well, it might be of my own accord, I can give you that combination method as a return. It's not much of a use to me anyway._ Nobutuna buried the burn-outpipe into the sand, raising an eyebrow he chuckled. _That combination method, is only passed to hunters that had fulfilled a certain condition. Originally, it is used by the expert hunters in the field, as a tool of business. If it becomes widely known, they will lose their earnings. Therefore, do it quietly._

"Cephalos breed and grow up rather fast. Their breeding season came every several months. In addition, the ecosystem in the desert won't be affected much. Compare to Gypceros, the chance of extinction is relatively low. Just bear with this side for the time being."

"...Okay"

_Okay, yosh, I feel better now._ Nobutuna stood up, and walked with his back facing the dawn as if nothing had happened. Billy hurried and transferred the power extract into an empty bottle, and called out to Nobutuna in a hurry.

_Huh,_ Nobutuna turned around lightly. Though Billy couldn't see clearly due to the backlight, he could tell that he was smiling.

Now that he thought of, this was the first time he called his name.

"Guild card."

"...Ah"

_My bad my bad, how can I forget._ Nobutuna reached out for the waist pouch behind him, and took out a card, _here_, he handed it out.

The exchanged card. The hunter rank of Nobutuna, was one rank ahead of him, rank seven.

* * *

><p>"Brother, it's fine. I am not a child anymore."<p>

Tharros said as she blushed. Billy ignored what she said, moving his hand silently, sowing the ragged cloths together. Billy and Tharros had an age difference of six years. His stepsister, still considered to be small, had grown a lot since she came in this village. She also aimed to become a huntress, and trained everyday. _I want to hunt Kushala Daora with brother one day_, she said. _What are you taking about_, Goodman would always replied her with a bitter smile.

Billy raised his hunter rank. Most of the village quests were given to Tharros. All the quests he received from the guild were wholly on the hidden rank. It had become frequent for him to travel to secret areas.

"...It's done."

The teddy bear had been left on the shelf for a long time. It was put there in the first place to prevent it from breaking.

By chance, few months ago he reunited with a friend. Because he told him that he would be staying around a while, they went out on missions together frequently. On one occasion, after hunting in the forests, as they returned to the base camp, he looked up at the sky.

Cotton flowers were blossoming. He himself also turned to the same direction where his friend faced. He could see many cotton flowers blooming. Nobutuna was very sensitive towards the change of season and weather. There were many times he would stop during quests. He admired even a flower, the sky, the wind, the quietness. It's called "furyuu", he told him about the language of his country.

_I want them._ Billy muttered. Nobutuna didn't ask him for the reason. _Billy, hold tightly._ Doing as what Nobutuna told him, he held onto his hammer. Nobutuna stepped a few steps backward. _Hit me up properly_, he chuckled and took off. Towards the tall tree, Billy had sent Nobutuna flying.

Using the large amount of cotton he brought back, he fixed the doll with a sharp and small dragon bone. The touch of the needle. _Oh, after all, the lives of the monsters are graces towards their livings._

"Here."

"... Once in a while trying listening to what I say please, brother."

"It's better it's fixed."

_It is the only thing you brought from your home._ He stood up, and picked up the vambrace. Tharros stood up too, and turned around.

"On a quest with Nobutuna?"

"Yeah."

"...I hope I can go soon."

"Work harder."

Tying up his long hair, warping it with a long stripe, in order to prevent the cloth from falling out, she add a silver ring at the end, fixing it with a white band. Tharros always helped Billy to tie his hair. Going out on quests had become a daily work for him. Thanks to that, he had lost the timing to cut his hair.

"See you. Be careful."

"I will."

"...Wait, brother."

_What is it_, he looked up. Tharros blinked her eyes and looked puzzled.

'If I am able to make friends, will I be able to smile and laugh a lot, like how you did"

"...I believe it must be"

Billy smiled as he opened the door. Outside, was a cool weather suitable for hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

How is it? I hope you enjoyed it while reading. I planned to write on with this feeling, though it's quite long. I'll be happy to have you read along the story together with me. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Thanks Rime for letting me work on the translation version of the story. It's a really great story. Though this isn't my first time working on translations, I'm still immature, so there might be mistakes. If you spot them feel free to let me know ( ^ w ^ ) Hope you can enjoy it~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.**  
><strong>

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 2: SideAsh

**Theme:** Written as Soul, Read as Pure

**Characters:** Ash, SEVEN, Sakura, Nobutuna, Falt

**Chapter Summary:**

Ash belonged to the Chivalric Order of the Kingdom. On the first mission after he ranked up as a leader, he was abandoned in the desert by the other members of the same team. Worst of all, two Diablos appeared suddenly. He was saved by another teenager in the desert. At the same time, something lurked in the dark, and Ash soon found himself involved in a big incident.

* * *

><p>Clean look of starch in the pure white coat. A gold and silver embroidery laid on the cuff. The title of silver and the emblem of gold. Deep red scarf with a pair of white gloves. A pointed dagger of courtesy tinged with blue.<p>

A crimson carpet. Ferocious dragons painted on the stained glasses. The leader of the priests stood in front of the altar. Sunlight piercing through the high skylight, sparkling inside the church filling with mysteriousness.

His name was called, and he stood up, bending from his waist with a straight back, he bowed in front of the dignified priest. His pair of sadden red eyes looked forward without showing any cowardice.

The golden dagger was placed onto his shoulder. The edge was thick, it was not intended for cutting through flesh. The heaviness put onto his shoulder was the touch of responsibility that he must bear from now and onwards, the chief who trained him told him.

"To our new knight leader, the protection of the kingdom and glory are now entrusted onto your right shoulder."

"Absolutely, I hear it faithfully."

Dignified, the voice echoed. The priest then placed the dagger onto the other side of his shoulder.

"To our new knight leader, the pride of a knight and bravery are now entrusted into your left shoulder."

"With firmness, I hear it whole-heartedly."

The priest put down the dagger. He held up Ash's beloved sword which was placed on the altar, Oh, he exclaimed from his heart. It was placed inside a magnificent scabbard. The rock embedded onto it must be a big wyvern stone.

(It seems that father have splurged a considerable amount on it...)

As he hid his bitter thoughts inside his heart, Ash slowly rest on his knees. A trouble was a trouble, even if he was being expected from the others.

"To our new knight leader, luck, bravery and justice are now bestowed upon your sword."

"With a corresponding heart, I answer."

The moment the lingering sound faded, the raised sword was placed onto his held-out hands. The hem of the coat was judged. He bowed once again bending his waist, Ash then turned his back from the priest.

(If they have the money to spend on something like this, they should have use it on something else instead)

* * *

><p>Surely, the rewards of the deeds of arm that gave him chance of to receive the title, must had been used up by that good-natured father already. Ash walked on the crimson carpet without any expression, surreptitiously, he sighed.<p>

The fall of the Chivalric Order started not long after the birth of Ash.

Several ten years after the Hunters Guild was established among the civilians. All types of people were free to register, except that in the world of survival of the fittest, there was no guarantee to life and death, no doubt, no compensation would be given to the family when died. The opponent of the hunters were, the carnivorous wyverns that were hard to defeat no matter how many times one had fallen, not to mention the existences of the elder dragon.

Ash was not informed much about the reason why such a non-government organization was admitted by the kingdom. As far as he was going to know, the words of the chief was vague, and their eyes would not meet. To a certain extent, he had arrived to a guess. Information of the wild lives, with the wyverns as the main, had brought benefits more than expected upon the human race. The fact that the ecosystem was being researched, was a feedback to the wisdom of humans. Up till now, the institute of the kingdom had carried out investigations, and the investment was not vulgar.

But, all of these were the patents of the Hunters Guild only. Basically hunting monsters were not the occupation of the Chivalric Order. Their main work was to protect people, to govern people and to raise people. Therefore, even when the monsters were destroying the town and village, or the castle, not many of them would raise to defend. This was one of the reasons that the establishment of the Hunters Guild was being approved.

Ash thought. The Chivalric Order was after all the soldiers of the royal family. The king was always aiming at expanding their lands and invading other countries, diplomacy was being considered important also. He might not be able to see the importance of sending out his soldiers to face the small damages caused by monsters.

Therefore, without the cooperation with the Hunters Guild, the Royal Institute would not be able to carry out any research results. Towards the sudden appearance of elder dragons, the Royal Knights were not able to compete with them. Including the royal family, nobles had no measurements towards those situations.

If he was to say, Ash found it strange.

The king was the head of the kingdom, it was his job to protect and govern the citizens. Then shouldn't the first priority be taken, and they should fight for the sake of it. Of course, this was the case in the past. But, ever since the establishment of the Hunters Guild, the Chivalric Order had forgotten their pride. Whenever they faced enemies they couldn't defeat, against enemies that could deal a lot of damages, or when they escaped from situations that could cost their lives, they would definitely request for the help of hunters. This had become common same as the honor code of the leaders, chiefs, and the knights. The rewards paid to the hunters were their honors. The honors were symbols of their ability, one could understand the answer without asking.

In the end, even the governors and princesses made used of the guild. On the streets, Guild Knights were being respected more than the Royal Knights. As a matter of fact, the dignity of the Royal Knights had dropped to the ground already, Ash had always thought about it before taken up the post as a Royal Knights.

Were the nobles becoming doltish or were the general privates becoming superior? Both of them, he bragged. Among the nobles, there were people more outstanding and stronger. Among the normal citizens, there were also people who were weaker and people who were filled with determined. Still, comparing with nobles, the amount among normal citizens was in a larger portion. The chance of finding a gem among them was higher among nobles. The probability was the same yet the absolute number was different.

The Hunters Guild had done an excellent job in searching for these possibilities. On the backside, how many sacrifices were made, how many people had cried, as he thought Ash found, just a little, that the Hunters Guild was dangerous.

"Ash, congratulation."

"...Sakura"

"It doesn't fit you at all."

"I will listen to your sarcasm later... I'm tired."

"It's not sarcasm so listen. ...Are you alright? You look pale"

"I haven't slept"

"Really? The Ash with sleeping as an hobby?"

"From taking control of a small country to the awarding ceremony of the knight leader title, my sleeping time was three hours only. ...It doesn't matter if it's here or not, I just want to sleep."

"This is the corridor"

"But the carpets here, they look soft and good to sleep on. They are always being renewed, even if there's no money."

_They are quite a trouble as no footstep can be heard on it._ His nerves had became irritable since going to battlefields, without knowing, he had started to be always on guard as if he was in a fight. Ash shook his head. Sakura regarded it as a cure for drowsiness.

"You're too sleepy that you can't think normally."

"You're too persistent."

Ah, he combed his hair upwards. He was sure that he must be having eye bags. To an extent, he found it a miracle that he hadn't chewed on a word during the ceremony.

"Sakura, why are you here?"

"Afterwards there will be a party for celebrating your inauguration."

"...My father..."

He detained his knees from collapsing. The girl that was smiling bitterly in front of him, smacking Ash on his shoulder softly, sighed as she tried to cheer him up.

"I know you're tired, but show your face at the party. Uncle, he is very happy about your promotion."

"Even if you say it's for my promotion... My salary will not be able to rise at once. Unless I become the chief, we will always be in a desperate financial situation.

The Chivalric Order started to fall at the same time the family Ash was born in started to decline. The pedigree of his family, from generation to generation, important posts were given to them, letting them took charge of the party of knights. In the public, they were famously known as the Clan of the Fire Wyverns, due to their ancestors. Like a fantasy, it was said that they rod on the King of the Skies, Rathalos on the battlefield.

Certainly, legends were left. When a pair of fire wyverns settled their residence on the ground, a pair of twins was born. A pair of red haired twins. Starting from that on sentence, Ash had always read that golden-framed book of secret. It was not about ten times, but many several hundred times he had read it.

It was not as if he was being told to read. When he was still a child, he liked it in a sense that it could be considered as abnormal. The protagonist of the legend was the red-haired brother, rescuing his sister from the tall tower, and they flew off into the night sky on a pair of wyverns. In the child's heart, he had always put himself onto the position of the wyvern rider.

Yet now, he was holding his sword with his three big brothers, running through the lands to kill, earning money for the family. It did not seem like that his dream would become reality.

"...How much is spend on it?"

"It's better if you don't ask."

"Please. Don't move your eyes away. You're making me sweat. Seriously... Isn't the rewards for the control below par."

"...Be festive. Forgive him. His youngest child who was such a crybaby, is now wrapped around with the snow white knight coat."

"I feel malice from the end-to-end of your words."

"There's no malice, but halfway teasing."

Enough she was younger than him, he could not make light of Sakura.

The Clan of the Fire Wyverns was divided into two main branches according to the system of the legendary twins. One of them was the family of Ash, the ones that succeed the genealogy of Rathalos. The other one was the family of Sakura, the ones that succeed the genealogy of Rathians.

Among the existing flying wyverns, the King of Skies Ratholos and the Queen of Land Rathain, they were wyverns that possessed tough steel-like bodies, working in a pair, each holding a duty when laying eggs, righteously leaving their descendants. In the legend, they trusted the twins of red hair, and lent their backs to them._ It is impossible_, that was the view of the Royal Institute; _It doesn't matters anyway_, that was the opinions of the general public. Anyway, the Clan of the Fire Wyverns had supported the glory of the Kingdom since long. In fact, they were still being trusted. The lands owned and the ruled citizens of the Clan of the Fire Wyverns were the best in the Kingdom. The Royal Knights started to fall, the numbers of talented knights were decreasing. It had been several years that no boys were born to succeed the genealogy of Rathian. Yet, earlier than the head family that succeeded the genealogy of Rathian, the head family of Rathalos being called as the King, started to decline in their finance. While being unable to secure talented knights, the management of the land had became negligent, embezzlement followed in succession. Finally, the breeding of monsters increased, more damages appeared, more finance was needed to furnish, and gradually they were failing. By chance, the Kingdom had merged with the kingdom in the middle-north, the expenditure spent on the celebrating festivals were another large sum of money. Anyway, they were running out of money.

Ash planned to become a knight in the first place. He was expected to become a knight when he was sixteen, yet he did it when he was only thirteen. And today, he had become the leader all of a sudden. It must be the result of the straight road he built with fret and efforts, he himself thought bitterly. He had left many things behind, and many times he tried to dent himself. _Patience is important_, it was the favorite quote of the wife whom had a husband that enjoyed spending money. _It's true_, as it soaked into his bones and fresh, he started to think so.

"Ah, how can I. I almost forgot to say it."

"...I don't want to hear anymore bad news..."

"It's not it... Welcome back, Ash"

"...I'm back."

Seriously, he couldn't raise his head in front of her.

Sakura was the born in the family that succeed Rathian, for some unknown reasons that no boys were born for a period, she was the forth daughter in the family. Four brothers of the Rathalos family and four sisters of the Rathian family. The second child of the two families were engaged to each other, and the oldest son of the Rathalos family had taken a girl from another territory as his wife, they already had their second child. The oldest daughter of the Rathian family was working as a high priestess in the Royal Church, while the third daughter was married to another territory. The truth was that the only ones that could roam freely, as Ash thought to himself, the only survived one, was Sakura. Ash sometimes envied her freedom from the bottom of his heart.

Her name was originated from the subspecies of Rathian. She was born when the Cherry Blossom Rathian was being discovered and recorded onto the Monster Encyclopedia. Her name was a rare name in this area, it was the language of the eastern country. The discoverer of the subspecies was the human of the eastern country.

Even though they were distant relatives, their looks were very similar to each other. Their hair color was the same, and their body structures were exactly the same when they were young. When they went to salons among nobles, they were always mistaken as twins, with Ash being thought as the girl while Sakura was the boy, because of this, they had hated each other for a while. Most recently, Sakura had let her hair grow, and Ash had held onto swords more and more, the differences between them were clearer and clearer. Till now, even though they were still mistaken as twins, but when asked, at least everyone would be able to tell which was the boy and which was the girl.

When Sakura painted her nails pink, surrounded by smells of flowers, she read books and wrote letters, sometimes she could roam outside freely as she wanted, while she did things liked that, Ash started swinging swords, learning the right behaviors, the proper way to use languages, being hammered by different educations. Frankly, Ash was always jealous of Sakura.

He wanted to go to places, far away, as he pleased.

Just like the King of Skies, ruling over every sky.

He never told anyone about it. He was sure that the gentle and pure girl, would definitely feel painful for him. Even though he carefully tried to keep a distance from her, she would still worry about him. He had spent an awfully long time with the girl resembling him, yet they were being fostered with a big difference.

"...When will it start"

"I heard that it'll start one hour after... Work harder, shall I make it one and a half hour?"

"It's very good of you to say that. I'm really thankful."

"I'll come to wake you up, don't lock your room."

"Erm. I can't do that"

"...Why?"

"It's the rule of a knight? ...They say it's to prevent being assassinated. Well, it's a rule to follow. Yup."

He handed her a small golden key, and yawned. Sakura looked up to Ash shyly, ha, she sighed.

"You're seriously, cool"

"...Thanks"

Being said that his yawning face was cool, his cheeks became red, Ash turned around his back. Feeling her walking away, he paused and thought over.

"...She could have just marry someone from the higher-class or someone she likes."

It was the words from his bottom of his heart.

There was never for a moment that Ash thought about loving Sakura, becoming a married couple, or spending nights with her.

* * *

><p>Beyond the border of the Kingdom, there was a big desert.<p>

It was not what the nobles though it was, a land covered with only sand. On the land categorized as rock desert, there were pieces of rocks and crags laying on the ground here and there. Under their shadows, an atmospheric temperature was kept, plants aside from cactus could also grew. There were sources of water, creatures that could stand the dryness and hotness, contrary to expectations, many could survive in this abundant desert.

Still the desert wasn't a place that all could live in, there were also plants and creatures that couldn't survive on this land. It was the ecosystem of nature.

The Kingdom having subjugated with this piece of land which farming or nothing could be carried out, was actually aiming for the rainforest in front of it. There were rumors saying that the King aimed to invade the other country vigilantly. The chief had told him that the main job of the royals were to expand their land. Ash pretended to not had heard it. He though that it was a bad and disgusted story.

"...What are they planning"

In a state of being thrust down, Ash scowled up. The desert known as rock desert, was as the its name, rocks everywhere. From time to time, he needed to climb up and down, to reach his destination. The main transports of the Royal Knights were by horses, but the horses were being brought up on the grassland, the traveling speed would decrease when moving on the sand. Thus, the main ways of traveling through the desert, was on foot. For people who were rich, they would ride on carts pulled by the Aptonoths. The mission he was on was to secure a passage for the small army, therefore he picked to walk.

Ash was being pushed down from a very high rock all of a sudden. Halfway through the desert, over the rocks, was the area where many Genpries and Cephalos lived.

With the high high sun shining on his back, a few shadows could be seen. Snickers could be heard. Harsh voices. _Ah, I see. _Ash accepted the weird situation he was in. The reckless remarks that came to his ears, including ill-speaking towards his youngness, and ill-speaking towards his birth.

(Why did the chief, formed this kind of troops)

Perhaps, he had considered that having more familiar people would be more assuring, yet they backfired. Seniors that were more experienced, had their positions being overtaken by a latecomer like Ash easily. They could not allow themselves to be the subordinates of the youngest knight. It must have hurt their prides. Furthermore, it was somebody from the falling Clan of the Fire Wyverns. If the public complained it, that somebody wouldn't be able to say 'No' to missions.

He looked up at the sky and sighed. The voices of anger became far away, even if he heard them nearby, he wouldn't be angry. Two days after the assumption ceremony, he was assigned to this mission. On the continuous battlefield, his brain nor his body could catch up with it. If it was his usual self, he would have climb up the high rock, and took out his sword to fight. But now, all he wanted was to finish the mission and return earlier.

(Or rather, I don't want to associate with it anymore.)

He was prepared to some extent. Backbiting, glances of irony, and vicious pestering. He heard that his older brothers were being neglected the fact that they were part of the Clan of the Fire Wyverns and they tamed the others with their own power. He could say nothing about his age, therefore he decided to learn from them. In fact, he didn't really understand all of the words of his brothers. Ash knew that his older brothers were competing against each other, especially in order to show their superiorities. Though his father believed that they were working hard together, and was very pleased with it. Ash could only see them pulling against each other's legs.

Anyway, his subordinates considerably disliked him.

He shouldn't be paying attention to this more than their severe shortage of family budget. He should finish missions faster, receive the rewards, and succeed in life. If he didn't do so, all the citizens living on the lands of the Clan would be endangered. A few days ago, there was a report that poisonous gases were emitted from a mine within their territories. The damage to the village was heavy.

_The ones that stands tall has the responsibility_, was the word of his father who was said to be a piece of glass.

(...Those duties. Shouldn't he let the old brothers take care of them, there's three of them.)

_Why must myself, the youngest among them, needed to hold a sword at this age so desperately? Is this the duty of the clan that stood on the top? In the first place, all of this happened because father is squandering money._ It was not exaggerating for him to say the various anger inside his heart could boil. His right foot was aching. Looks like sprained to him. Well, of course, Ash continuously nodded his head in tiredness. Being sudden pushed down, his left shoulder had protected his dominant hand, and he wasn't able to land passively on the soft sand. The injury was light, yet it was still a minus.

(Ah-, I want to sleep-––– ...)

The shadows on the rock waved their hands. _Bye-bye~, our new leader._ The voices were making fun of him. Laughter. He considered abandoning the mission, but what if they reported that he was looking for another route, then that would be the end for him.

"...Anyway...The mission, has to continue, under this situation..."

Being unable to trust in others easily anymore, he felt a bit lonely. He got up and took off his right boot. It was a bit swollen, but it wouldn't be a problem for him to walk.

Putting on his boot back again, he tied the lace tightly. Ash stood up. Ahead was the white horizon spreading out, the sand floated idly. He began to trudge. He wasn't sure that the cool drink he had drunk was in effect or not. His body was burning terribly.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, what a beautiful wyvern.<em> In the middle of his absentminded sight, was a shadow swinging its horns ferociously. He grasped onto his sword in deliberant. _What a beautiful wyvern. Free, and big, and strong, and tempestuous._

He was out of breath. His trachea was becoming narrow, and breathing itself had become hard. Panting, he breathed as if his lungs were full. He felt like being blown up like a balloon. Yet, Ash held onto his sword. With pains coming one after one, here and there, facing straight ahead, he pointed his sword towards his opponent without any hesitation.

_What a beautiful wyvern. Or is it that the species known wyverns are creatures that beautiful?_ The twin horns that swung, the roar that echoed through the air, the smoothed skin covered with sand, light shown on it ceaselessly. In the desert, at the middle of the sun setting, under strong heat waves, there was nothing as desperately strong as the Diablos that formed the night of shadow.

And there are two of them.

Whether he had entered their territories or the blood of the monsters that Ash slew attracted them, the ground shook suddenly, the giant monster jumped out like an arrow shooting into the sky, being able to evade from the attack in an instant was enough. It was good that he was prepared. But, with the blunt sword supplied by the Kingdom, he was only able to aim at the legs of the giant creatures. If only he had his beloved sword with him, he thought. His beloved sword that accompanied him during many long journeys, was under maintenance as the edge had been awfully chipped, and the bone that acted as the core was fragile.

If there were only one of them, he would have chosen to escape. __No condolence in losing was a shame_ . Such a thing is also necessary_, was the words of his eldest brother. However, the blow from the second head that appeared from behind blocked the way, Ash couldn't evade it. His left arms creaked awfully. If he hadn't sacrificed his non-dominant hand, his body would have been pierced through by one of those horns.

"No, wait... You guys, are really annoying-..."

Hah, hah, he panted from the bottom of his throat. His sweats cooled down. If night came, his death would be decided. Never experiencing the terror of the severe coldness of the desert, let alone the unpleasant cold, Ash was experiencing it along with chills that could freeze his back. If he couldn't defeat one of them before all his heat was taken away from him, he would die here.

He dashed fiercely towards the one that howled in a low voice. The other one dug into the sand, and sank into the earth. He scolded himself for expecting help from his comrades. There was no chance they would come. They had abandoned him due to the reason of his status and his youngness.

(These are the adults. These are the knights.)

All of them were just a decoration. It was something like a title. They were not falling, but beginning to corrupt. He smiled wryly as he thought of the future of the Chivalric Order and the status of his father. There were nothing left to spare anymore, a certain resignation had led Ash to conclusion. His consciousness was worn out by the fatigue and stress, he understood that he had began to seek escapism. If he made it by alive, how many people would there be to bless his birth.

(Father, Mother and maybe Sakura)

Earlier than his brothers to become leaders of knights, towards the young Ash, they had only given him a token of blessing, as they coerced with their eyes, and cursed him in the shadow.

(The connection of blood, is it deep or weak)

_That younger brother might one day, be a threat to them. Maybe, the one that would inherit their father, may possibly be Ash._

They must have imagined the humiliation of having their positions stolen by their youngest brother. Of course, Ash had neither the intention, nor the mind to do so. He knew of the dignity his father had taught him as a knight and as a parent. His mother, with love and the formidability challenges to females, had taught him the righteousness he knew. With the pure heart of a child, which had only thought of repaying them, Ash became a knight.

He had simply wanted to save the troubled family.

For the sake of it, without making any friends, he trained till the sun fell everyday, killing his own selfishness, acting as the way he was demanded to be.

He had gave up many already, yet, with the only honor he finally gained, it was not possible to protect him. Nothing could be undone.

(At least, no nobles have given a helping hand towards the Clan of the Fire Wyverns under financial problems.)

The absolute clan that was respected by the citizens, trusted and loved by the royals.

If there were any flaw, they would definitely take advantage of it. If the chance were taken, now he, would be becoming friends with death. On the other hand, if he were able to live on and return, towards the malice and jealousy, between the Chivalric Order not under the control of his father, would he be able to stand against them alone.

Thinking of the courage and readiness needed, then maybe, being slaughtered here by the beautiful wyverns, might be a happier thing to happen.

(...Oops, my thoughts are getting extreme)

He must not escape. Ash grasped onto his sword strongly once again. He aimed for the right horn of the Diablos heading towards him, as hard as possible. He heard the sound of something broken, and was wrapped around by a terrible cloud of dust. Taking the damages, he fell onto a wide piece of rock, beside him was the creature that roared with angle and flew out raising its horns. He breathed in a cloud of dust. With his mouth full of sand, he prevented himself from having a coughing fit and kicked the ground.

Without protecting his aching right foot, he dashed on the top of the rock. The Diablos that had one of its horn broken, raised a strange voice and glanced in his direction. The figure that postured lowly and spread its wings widely, under the dark setting sun, was still beautiful after all. The reflecting claws and teeth seemed to be golden. The feeling of burning came from the depth of his eyes by the reflection from the broken part.

He spitted. Lessen the sand inside his mouth, easing the unpleasantness. Even though he felt the coldness, sweat continued to stream down the back of his neck. He held onto his sword. The sword was something sad when compared with his opponent, blunt, the silver that wouldn't shine, and poor.

(Even so, this represents me now)

He grasped the handle strongly, he gritted his teeth and kicked the earth again. Aiming for the foot covered with hard scales, he ran with every effort, a spark of red was born. On the acknowledgement of the clumsiness as it was, his hand suppressing the ground, exchanging with the charge coming from the other side, raising his body and he kicked the ground again. He struck the shadow of the tail swinging downwards.

He could feel uproar deep inside his body. The tusks charged towards him, he couldn't afford to think much. He jumped to roll forward, evading the attack. He shifted onto his left leg, and ran under the body of the wyvern without breathing. The giant figure was too late to turn around. Raising his sword towards the swinging tail, slashed, the creature responded terribly, and something flew off.

(...I cut it!)

Excitement ran through his body. Finally being able to breath out, Ash noticed that he was laughing.

(...What's, with this,)

Excitement, exciting, excited, a feeling ran through his back. It was different than the chill he felt before. He was boiling. Hah, hah, hah, he was supposed to be panting painfully, yet he found the pain lovely. He turned around. The two wyverns that turned into black shadow, roared fiercely with the setting sun behind. Oh, something came and hardened his body, and fascinated him.

_Oh, they are really beautiful wyverns._

Approaching them, he kicked the ground. Breathing echoing inside him, the sound of his heart beating reached his fingertips. The point of his sword skimmed at the jaw of his opponent, cutting through its throat. With a cry, a Diablos leaned back. Continuing, he raising his sword at the stomach.

Crack, it was at that moment he heard a soft sound, and his blade broke.

The heavy weight collapsed forward onto the ground, he managed to kick the earth and escaped from the falling body. However, the other one with its head held low, charged towards him.

(...Oh)

_Still, they are beautiful wyverns._ Ash was only able to admire the figure. Straightly, without fluctuation, as if being pierced through, without thinking of evading the attack. Strong and bravely, only earnestly respecting one's life, straightly.

_What a beautiful creature._

(If I can only live that way...)

He could feel his body waiting for the sky.

* * *

><p>When he began to open his eyes, his sights were blurred. He blinked and looked around with rapture. He heard a sound approaching. He blinked once more. Straightly, their eyes met. Gold was left in front of his eyes. Though it could be considered as yellow, it was more transparent. It was the same color as the light ray from the sun that reflected on the broken horn of the Diablos. Radiant, he felt. The eyes blinked twice, and suddenly, a big smile appeared on the face.<p>

"You're alive!"

"...!"

"I thought you are killed!"

Before he could question what was happening, the other party vigorously drew back. Dongs, Pang, a lot of noises were made. He was more worried about the noises than grasping the present situation that he got up from laying down. Poing, something flew at his direction. Cling, it hit his head.

_It kinda hurt_.

"Drink it! And sleep awhile more!"

"...?"

"I'm gonna get some water! You must be thirsty, right?"

He was only aware of the terrible thirst until he was told. He nodded unintentionally. _Okay, I got it!_, the teenager waved and left. He wasn't sure if they were of the same age, but should be around fifteen.

He looked around. He could smell the scent of beasts, seemed like the tent was made with the skin of beasts. Various items were thrown on the floor, a camp of fire lying near him. He was being laid on a plain bed with broad leaves and a sheet of cloth covering over him. He felt pain everywhere. He noticed that emergency measurements had been perfectly performed all over his body. His legs were wrapped around firmly with a cloth, there's blood on it. There were a few medicine bowls with different color of liquid in them. A small bottle rolled next to his hand.

(...It's a potion)

He took off the cork and put it to his mouth reluctantly. He did not like bitter things.

"Hey hey I'm back, sorry to keep ya waiting~"

"...You saved me?"

"Mm? Hmm, yeah, you can say so."

What exactly was it then, he wanted to ask, but swallowed it back down. Taking the water bottle held out to him, he started drinking selfishly.

After he drank up, he sighed. Breathing finally became easier.

"You, I can't believe that you got to finish the Diablos in that state."

"...Killed?"

"You were fighting two of them. But, it's a great thing. With that wimpish weapon and under such a high fever. It's really mysterious that you were still able to move."

"...High fever?"

"You haven't drunk any cool drink right."

"...No, I did drink it."

"You're lying. The fever is really high, and hot. Crossing the desert without drinks, I thought you're some kind of suicide volunteer."

_What a fast talker._ Ash put his hand on his throat. There were traces of fever. He though back of his lightheaded consciousness, and was convinced that it was the fever from fatigue. He sighed. _What a weak body_. Though he had trained so much, he never expected that he would end up in a fever due to tiredness. The fatigue could have caused him unable to move, it was not exaggerating to say so. Yet, Ash cursed himself idly. In the end, what made him worked so far, was always the strain of feeling death, the strange wariness, and his strong responsibility.

"I didn't pick up your broken sword. Anyway, you luggage is here. I haven't touched them so relax."

He stretched his hands towards the leather-made item pack aimlessly. His brothers gave it to him, telling him that it was full of items needed for the first campaign, and that he shouldn't open it until he reached the battlefield. The carrying of other baggage was not permitted. Due to the high alert of poaching, the checking of the baggage was very severe at the boundary. He was not allowed to carry two bags with him, and the one that he prepared had been forfeited. He had thought of taking it back, but the items prepared by his brothers should be more useful. That was because his brothers were always walking in front of him. They had more experiences, had spent more time fighting than he had, they were also good at hand-to-hand fights.

He opened the bag. Ash had lost all his words.

"...You... Why do you do come to the desert...?"

He couldn't answer anything towards the words he asked wonderingly. His throat wriggled. As if his body was broken, Ash covered his eyes with his hand unconsciously.

He couldn't stop laughing.

"...Hey, are you alright"

He had no idea how to explain to the teen that was looking at him weirdly. He wondered how would he laugh at him. Maybe because it was their first meeting, he may feel sympathy towards him. Why didn't he doubt. Why did he believe. Because they were his brother. Why did he cling to his big brothers who criticized him in the celebration party.

His shoulders were trembling from the laughter, or were it from the tears.

In the middle of the bag, was a mountain of empty bottles.

They were an allegory telling him to just die.

* * *

><p><em>I got six brothers, and I am the seventh one so I am called SEVEN.<em> _By the way, what about the brother before you,_ Ash asked. He replied with pride. _It's SIX. But SIX only came earlier than me, his age is under me._ Ash thought that it was a complicated family, thus he didn't ask anymore.

He asked whether he lived in the desert, and he replied proudly. _Over there,_ he pointed to a village in a distance. There was water supply nearby.

_You were fortunate that I happened to pass by. If it was somebody else, _Dia will send him or her flying of_._ It was not a joke to laugh at, he told him. SEVEN laughed out loud. _Of course, you are really lucky. _SEVEN continued to laugh. He sure did laugh a lot, he thought.

Do you finish the other Diablos alone, he asked. SEVEN replied him blankly that didn't he finished one also as a result. He really was somebody without a reversed face.

"The heat seemed to have gone down, but your wounds still need some time to cure. So you should take a rest."

"...Sorry"

"This tent was used by some hunters before. You can feel free to use it... ... Though it's slightly dirty."

Still with no one using it, it would become messy. SEVEN stood up slowly, and started throwing junks out of the tent from the one end. He thought that he was cleaning out slops, but he dared not say anything. He threw random stuffs out without any regret while humming. He looked somewhat refreshing.

Trying not to think about it much, he touched his wounds. There were shallow wounds and deep wounds, but with the emergency measures carried out, he could hardly feel any pain. A sense of numbness remained on his skin, he must had grounded some parashroom and applied them as a painkiller.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"...Ah. It's Ash."

"That sign on the bag, you're a knight from the kingdom?"

"Yeah"

"I appreciate your efforts spent on––- the weird mission."

Even though he was told with laughter, he was not able to laugh at the fact that it really was a weird mission. He stared at his palm blankly.

SEVEN seemed to have thought of something, and put his hand on the back of Ash's head.

"Yo, can you move?"

"...Ye...Yeah...Maybe"

"Then, let's go and see it."

Pulling hardly, SEVEN didn't let go out his neck collar as he dragged him along. Filled with puzzles, he nodded. Yosh, he carried his weapon onto his back skillfully. It was a big lance.

"I... don't have any weapon"

"It's alright! I'm strong!"

He's filled with self-confidence.

Here, he handed him a hot drink to drink, Ash followed after SEVEN who had already ran out.

He had no idea why he intended to follow the willful teen.

* * *

><p>They walked on the cold sand, hearing the howls of the beasts, SEVEN ran straight ahead absorbedly. He seemed to be familiar with the way, there was no chance for him to be location challenged. He stopped in front of a giant rock, they had probably reached the destination.<p>

"Can you climb?"

He nodded. The tent was already quite far away. His tiredness had already exceeded the amount of a mountain, his breathing was so calm that he could fall asleep any moment. However, he had no confidence that he would be able to return to that place alone. More than anything, Ash had accompanied him, he had wanted to listen to his own intention for once. He was a strange human. He had saved him although he knew nothing of his identity. Seeing the innocent and indifferent laughing expression, he felt something. If he was able to understand what the object he wanted to show him was, he might be able to understand more about that feeling.

He could not deny that he was trying to escape from reality. There were many things that even if someone were by your side to listen to, if he or she didn't understand about it, there would be no point in telling one. Ash didn't have the courage to take upon everything by himself. It's not as if he was a coward. After being told to die by his family, it was not possible for someone to continue standing without any worries. Not to mention, Ash had sacrificed himself for the sake of his family.

Good, by putting power into his waist, SEVEN started to climb up the rock. Ash sighed greatly, and reached his hand out. Many times the scaffolds were unstable, _are you okay_, a voice called out to him,_ I'm fine_, and he replied. Sometimes he borrowed a helping hand, sometimes a helping hand was lent to him, and they continued to climb up. The sky had been dyed into indigo blue, as if it was water dripping, they began to shine.

"This is the last. Stand firm."

"Okay."

Before he climbed onto the last rock, the pain of the wounds became strong. He breathed heavily, and he held his hand out. But his body fell. The scaffold collapsed. Oh, he was going to fall, the moment he tried to grab onto the rock, his falling body was bound by in an impact. Holding onto him strongly, was the hand of SEVEN.

"Lucky––-"

He pulled him up steadily, by trying to cooperate with him, he kicked the rock. Sound of the collapsing scaffold rattled. He scratched his elbow, reaching out his body, resting his knees, thrusting his two hands onto the rock.

"Thanks."

"Yo!"

As he stood up and tried to thank him, SEVEN smiled at him without any affectation again. His smile was too overjoyed and refreshing that he returned him a smile too. In front of his eyes, was a layer of golden, just like a blossom of flowers. He smiled again.

"You, finally smiled!"

He seemed to be so happy that he couldn't feel his right cheek being touched when he became senile unintentionally.

A big wyvern rose into the sky. From there gently, a flash of platinum tore through the sky. The blue disappeared. The flash sank between the blue, creating a stained jade. The blue disappeared. Wind blew. Riding through the cold night, the wind ran off behind it. The blue disappeared. The transparent jade sky, purifying the air when they met. It shone in gold. The blue disappeared. It roared sacredly without a sound. The blue disappeared, filling with jade, overflowing and overflowing, just like a tsunami, like a golden horse dashing straight ahead in full speed, advancing towards their direction.

The strong and frigid light roasted his eyes. The light shone from the body of the wyvern overflowing from the intervals of mountains like a surging waves, blazes appeared in a moment. The blue disappeared. A slender shriek came from the jade. The platinum barked. Barked. Echoed. One side of the sky became golden.

The golden sky. The high high sky that no one could arrive to, was filled with the color of the roars of wyverns. It sounded, shaking the sky.

What was this. Ash stared at the wyvern with his eyes opened widely. A white wyvern. No, was it really white. Was it golden, or was it silver. No. It's not a wyvern. He understood. It's the morning sun. It was nothing different from the daybreak that visited every morning. He had seen it before in the town, from the window of his room.

However, it was different.

It was different. Predominantly. For an exception. It was entirely different, totally different!

He could feel the warmest poured into his body. His fingertips became hot immediately. Heavy, yet strong, the light formed shadows, he knew it was his figure. He remembered to breath. His hair was blown into his sights, sparkling with golden red. The wind was cold. However, it was transparent. Passing through his body. Filled with it. Something bad seemed to be dropping out of his fingers, filling his body with the coldness. Until the sun completely showed itself, SEVEN finally spoke.

"Isn't this beautiful? It's the special seat~"

Ash looked at it, thinking silently.

In utter amazement, he stared at the sun absentmindedly, without blinking his eyes... He was being overwhelmed, he was being seen through, he started to cry as if he had become a totally different person.

The tears that were flowing swiftly, could be seen in golden. SEVEN was at a loss of words for an instant, and he stared back at morning sun once again.

* * *

><p>(I don't want to return.)<p>

To be honest, it was so. He did not want to return. Knowing that such a thing existed in the world, he would rather spent the rest of his time looking at them. It was not just the level of beautiful. It was because it existed in the desert of such a corrupted environment, as if his soul was being punched, it was a shock. Why did his eyes only have such a small view, filled with regrets, he started to doubt whether what he had saw before was just nothing.

However, as if he tried to let everything flow away, a hole was left opened, therefore Ash was able to choose.

SEVEN accompanied him till the boundary, and he waved goodbye, Ash bowed straightly to him in the courtesy way of the knights.

"...Thanks. You really saved me."

"...Hey, are you really, fine?"

"I'm good."

He replied immediately with a smile. Tattered clothes, his body and hair full of sand and dust, still Ash smiled straightly at SEVEN. He always laughed. Then, at least, he should return him a smile at the end.

_...Okay, take care._ Though he could tell it was different from his usual smile, still, SEVEN smiled at him. I would be alright, Ash thought. He remembered the golden of his eyes, and that vivid morning sun. Alone with these, they could bring him courage. Surely he could live onwards. Even in the Chivalric Order filled with jealously, by remembering that divined morning sun, he could continue.

"Thank you, SEVEN. One day, as a return, I'll go and visit you"

"That doesn't matter. ...Let's go and watch it again."

_Shall we, my friend._ He was a bit shock at his words, yet it strangely remained inside his chest. In an instant, trying to bear it inside his heart, his expression became crying as he smiled.

There was never once, he was being called as a friend till now.

"Okay."

He could only replied in a childish voice. Then, Ash passed the boundary, he sold off the baggage that he retrieved, and bought a poor-quality sword. He continued to walk day and night, finally reaching the street one day after he left the desert.

The mansion was somehow dyed in red. He looked up at the heavy gate, feeling as if he had reached a remote place. His feet trembled aimlessly. Of course, Ash thought emptily. He had hardly ate anything. He was able to secure water from here and there, but because there was no fire, he traveled with an empty stomach.

With a creak the gate opened. He wondered how would his brothers look when they saw him. What would they say. Now that he thought of, had his subordinates returned yet. It was a one-day mission. When he was looking at the sun raise, they must surely be sleeping well in their warm bed.

"Ash!"

A clear voice called out in front. He looked up. The long red hair rushed out from the entrance.

"Ash!"

As she cried out his name again and again, she ran towards him in her full strength. This was not such a long distance between the door and the entrance. She ran into his arms gently like a shift of wind, he could smell the scent of her. He did not smell the usual scent of flowers. But it was enough for him.

She worried about him.

"Ash, Ash, Ash! Welcome back! Welcome back!"

In front of the entrance, he could saw his father and mother.

Being hugged, he could feel the touches of skins when he was being hold tight. _Oh, it's human_ he thought. Rounding with arms, and holding onto his shoulders. He buried his face in the arms, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"... ... I'm back."

At last, words of Sakura could not be called as words. She was relieved, her heart must be pacified with worries. Ash could only continue to stroke her back.

* * *

><p>He slept through the whole day. When he opened his eyes, he could see Sakura holding onto his hand sleeping by the side of the bed. Her eyes were red. They reminded him that she had been crying for a long time.<p>

He got up. It was considerably comfortable. The medicine seemed to be working.

"...Sakura"

"... ..."

"Can you let go of my hand. I need to go to the military office."

"... ... Oh, okay. And good morning."

"... ...Ah, right. Good morning."

Ash picked up his snow-white knight coat. He tidied his hair, and attached the title and crest onto his chest, he looked around the room. He looked for his loved sword, but couldn't find it. The maintenance hadn't ended yet. Without other ways, he slid the poor-quality sword which had accompanied him for a while in his waist unwillingly.

"Is it for the report?"

"... ... Yes."

"Are you fine, going alone?"

"Yes, it's okay."

The morning sun still remained inside his heart.

Passing the entrance, opening the door, he headed towards the center of the town.

The military office was located right next to the castle, it acted also as a training center, therefore the grounds were quite wide. There were guards at the entrance, and the proofs of identity were needed to present.

Ash stopped. There was blood. Many people were crowding in the center of the town. Screams. Roars. Sound of something being hit.

He pushed through the crowds, and headed to the direction where the smell of blood came from at a quick pace. A shout. He had heard it somewhere before. Sliding between people and people, he headed straightly. There was a figure he recognized.

"... ... SEVEN!"

Ten several knights were laying on the ground. With several ten more knights surrounding them. There were three knights seizing him to the ground. Five knights hitting the non-movable body indiscriminately.

_What is this. _

Blood dropped as fists were swung against his forehead. His waist sank into his feet. At the same time he coughed, blood was spitted out. Still he shook his head strongly trying to break free. With a shimmer, he could saw burning anger in his golden eyes.

Ash froze.

Among the five knights that were beating, there was one of a higher rank. The high-ranked knight pulled out his sword without hesitation.

"SEVEN!"

He cried, pushing the knights who had carried out punching and kicking over and over again away. Pulling him back from the knights that hold onto him, he protected him in his back. As he tried to protect him, a sound of a dull sound, an acute pain surged into his right shoulder.

A sword was buried deep in there. Blood stained his white coat.

"... Ash! Why, are you here!"

"... ...Bro...ther..."

He looked at his brother bearing the pain. It was his third brother. His eyes were filled with surprise, for an instant, the power acted on the sword was weaken.

"Please, hold back, your sword."

"... ... I cannot! That bastard suddenly came to the security office and started attacking us! This is the holy military office, shallow actions would not be allowed!"

"Please, brother, retreat... ...Even though it may be, shallow, but it's wrong, to draw your sword, suddenly."

"Move out of the way, Ash!"

"I won't move... ... You're wrong, my brother!"

The sword sank deeper into his shoulder. His bone screamed, as if the pain was trying to escape from his body. Trying to rebel against the pushed sword, he stressed on his feet. He knew that SEVEN was clutching onto the hem of his coat behind him.

"Are you saying that you will not listen to the words of your brother!"

His words were stirred up, and something was being slashed in front of him. With a moan, he looked up, and stepped forward. His flesh was cut, blood was bleeding, with a thrust, the sword pierced through his shoulder.

(He tried to kill me before)

_What is becoming of it, with words spoken suddenly as an older brother._

"Draw back, your sword!"

Words spitted out were filled with anger, he stepped forward, his opponent being daunted, stepped back. Sounds were emitted as the sword sank deeper. He could feel no pain anymore. He was filled with anger. The hem of his coat was being pulled strongly. _Stop it, Ash._ The words became far away immediately. He would not back down. Ash would only proceed forward.

Letting his red eyes blazed with fury, still Ash demanded for himself.

"He saved my life... ... ! Brother, please... ... draw back your sword... ...!"

Dripped, dripped, the ground was stained red. Silence fell on the surrounding. Sights of criticism gathered on his brother, he pulled the sword back being awfully confused. Pain returned when it was being pulled out. His hand covering the wound. Blood poured out between the gaps of his fingers, they dripped. His hand was overlapped with the fingers of someone else.

"What the hell are you doing... ...!"

"That's what I wanted to ask, why, are you here."

"... ... ..."

His face grimaced as if he wanted to say something, yet SEVEN kept his mouth closed by biting onto his own lips. His hand pressed with force trying to stop the blood. Ash bore the pain. He must hear from him.

"You have done nothing wrong."

Before he could post his question, he muttered to him a single sentence. A cold voice ordered, he was not sure whether it was his brother's or not._ Seize._ The overlapping hand was separated. SEVEN did not resist. _Why._ He looked up. Shaking his head, SEVEN glanced at him strongly.

"Ash. For the time being lock yourself in the house. I have the right to punish you."

It could be heard far away. Similar to desperation, similar to hatred, something spread in his heart. SEVEN being pulled away powerfully, did nothing, but only looked at Ash with his shining strong eyes.

Oh, in the middle of the pain, he understood.

(Surely, he must have done nothing bad also)

Looking at his eyes, he could feel something being cut inside his heart once again.

He had understood right away that he had not doubt him.

* * *

><p>The lock of the room was being broken from the inside, the only way to open it was from the outside. His wound was being treated, yet the pain remained. Sakura had prepared white bandages and ointment. It was good to have his mother treating his wounds, but without knowing anything about the package handled over from his brothers and the true about the Royal Knights, he could not discuss anything with her.<p>

He touched the wound. _Why on earth was he at that place._ A day hadn't passed since they since parted. _Did he chase after me, immediately after that. _

_Why?_

(... ... He was furious)

To be able to charge into the people with a larger numbers of swords in their hands all by himself, he must be really angry. Then what had caused him to be that furious that he could lose his mind. _Why?_ He wondered whether he had done something to outrage him.

(I have done nothing. He has said, that I have done nothing wrong.)

Then why was he angry? After they parted, he was sure that he remained in the desert.

Then, it must the Chivalric Order. He reached the conclusion immediately. The team that had went to the desert along with him. They must have done something.

If they had done nothing, he wouldn't be that angry to have jumped in recklessly. He didn't seem to be a fellow that would do something like that. He laughed a lot, and when he returned a smile to him, he was someone that would laugh more. Unless in extreme circumstances, he wouldn't become like that. He wasn't someone that would boil over such trifles.

Ash stood up from his bed. Putting on his knight coat, and looked for a weapon. His sword was taken away from him. Even if it was something soothed, it would be fine as long as it was something he could use in emergency when he was alone. Such a small knife or dagger would be good enough. I pulled out the drawer of the desk. There laid a dagger for committing suicide.

(...Why do I think something like this is necessary)

If the enemy countries invaded, and had became the situation of siege, it could be used to kill his enemies, or the pick his own death. Escapism was a crime in the Kingdom. At least, that was what the chief had taught him. His teaching was learned by heart, same as remembering the ways of handling a sword, and learning the will one must held.

He held them in his heart. He opened the window. Was it able for him to jump off. If there weren't any trees nearby, there would be nothing to support his body.

Klak, he heard a sound of something broken from far away. He was startled and turned towards the door. Someone was coming. The sound of unlocking with a key.

He moved calmly near the door. With his back against the wall, he told out the dagger that he had just put away. Slowly he pulled out the dagger.

"... ...Ash"

"Sakura,"

He could hear the voice of his childhood friend from the opening gap of door. He put away the dagger reflectively.

"Why... ...?"

"... You're the one that gave me the key."

Seeing her red eyes, with a smile, she crept into the room. Sakura slowly closed the door, to prevent it from making a sound. In her small hand, was the poor quality sword taken away from him.

"I heard from aunt, what exactly happened?"

"I don't understand too. But, I am sure that my brother was wrong."

"You're going, right"

"Yes."

The sword was held out to him before he replied. As he received it, he felt like crying. He understood. Sakura was always on his side.

"Don't you force yourself do much, understand? Got it? It's a promise. Here are some potions and this...wait, what are these call, something like power seeds?"

"...What are they call...you..."

"How will I know! Going to the item shop in the town, and asked for supplies for traveling, are the best I can do. How will I know about items needed for men when they carry weapons!"

He smiled bitterly and thanked her. Strangely and desperately, Sakura ransacked through the bag, without knowing what they were, she pushed them into the hands of Ash.

"The amount for two days! I have only told them to prepare items needed for traveling and fighting. I let the item shop took care of the rest. Everything needed should be there, Ash. Therefore, don't force yourself too much."

"Okay."

"Your sword will soon by ready... But, you can't wait that long, right."

"Yeah, I needed to go immediately."

Silently, Sakura opened the door to confirm the corridors. No one was there. She opened the door widely.

"Go, Ash. I will lock the room before I go."

"... Sakura, thank you."

"...Next time, when we go to eat pink caviar, it's your treat."

"I'll be prepared!"

He headed straight forward, dashing down the stairs. Arriving at the lobby and passed the entrance without looking back. The new carpets had absorbed the sound of the footsteps, simply leaving no echoes behind.

Sakura leaned forward to see him off. After he was out of her sight, she locked the room. She swallowed the small golden key left in her hand down her throat.

* * *

><p>The moon was round. The path was bright. He was able to reach the military office without being seen by anyone. Without decreasing his speed, he flew pass the gate, giving the sleeping guards a glance, he headed for the door of the building.<p>

Through the courtyard, in the deepest part where trees grew closed to each other, was a staircase to underground. In front of it was the prison. He would probably be bought there.

Before he passed the courtyard, he stopped. A long item was rolling on the dumb site. It hadn't broke yet, with a few new wounds on it, he was sure that, it was SEVEN's lance. There was no pardon towards the properties of others too. As he tried to stop his anger from raging, he held onto the handle. By just lifting it, he was surprised at the weight.

(Its heaviness is no match for swords)

_I'm strong! _Filled with self-confidence, there was no doubt that he was really strong. Even though he hadn't directly seen any battle scenes, he could have defeat many knights that had gone through training.

(One of the good things about him is he haven't killed anyone.)

He carried it on his shoulder. The heaviness was unexpectedly pleasant. _Oh, there were weapons like this._ He wondered if there were swords similar to it. He rushed down the stairs. He didn't care about the footsteps. If somebody were there, he would slash his way through without hesitation. With determination, Ash held onto the lance. He could see lights of the lamb.

"Move, awaaaaaaaay!"

He roared as he dashed. It didn't matter if his brothers were here or not. With stir and tragedy, several people were sent flying to the ceiling and fell back down.

He pulled his sword out with his right hand. With the pain caused by the pierced, he slashed. Doors that continued in the prison collapsed easily.

"Someone, stop him!"

"Don't let him pass!"

The voices called out, but it didn't matter. He ran straightly down the dark rocks, looking right and left. Criminals were starring at him in utter amazement. The white coat fluttered in the darkness.

In the deepest part, he recognized a face behind a rack of bars.

"... Ash."

He heard his voice. Slashing with the sword in his right hand once more. A thick sound. They wouldn't break. Filled with power, he tried once again. A sound echoed and the sword was broken. The bars, five of them standing near each other, also scattered in a crush.

He sighed. Their eyes engaged, towards him that had been acting freely as he wanted, he looked at him filled with joy.

"If you're really that strong why don't you get out of there by yourself!"

"It's against my policy to kill a person!"

"Don't you try to say anything cool!"

It would sound if it was hit. He would reply if he talked. He threw him his lance. He held the broken sword diagonally, and dashed through the group of people chasing after him. He could feel something getting big behind. Ah, his chest shivered.

(This is fun)

_This is fun!_

"Come on come on get out of my way!"

His voice was dancing too.

Charging straight forward, resembling the shadow of the Diablos. Ash pulled out the dagger from his chest. The broken sword in one hand and the dagger in the other hand. He turned around suddenly. He aimed at the enemies that turned to go around them, using the grip to take away their consciousness, he advanced without stopping, the dance of the devil.

"Chase them! Don't let them escape!"

"But, that person, is your...!"

"I don't mind if you kill him! He... is the betrayer of the clan!"

Hearing the voice of his brother behind his back, he scorned. _Who is the betrayer. _But he wouldn't care any more.

They jumped out of the prison. Headed straightly towards the gate. He could tell that people were gathering there. For an instant, he wondered what to do next.

"Hey, Ash!"

"What is it!"

"The guys at the back are yelling, that you are gonna be killed!"

"Don't joke! There's now way I'm agreeing to die!"

"Then let's just run!"

It was because he had a place to return, that he was able to say so. Ash was puzzled for a moment. He looked at SEVEN only to find him shining as usual.

But he could feel that he was feeling painful somewhere for some reasons.

"Once we reached outside, let's become hunters! Let's go to see and visit more places!"

Just like that morning sun, the golden wyverns also, the birds that floated in the sky, the rainbow colored lake.

"More, let's go and see more!"

(...Just like that morning sun)

A trip to see all the beautiful things in the world.

... He had always wanted to go to far-off places freely.

Just like the king of skies, that ruled over every sky.

"Ash!"

He looked back reflectively towards the sound that called him. Wariness rose at a stretch. The gate was crowded with people, but by a place not faraway, there was a small doorway.

There stood a shadow. It was his eldest brother.

"Ash! This way!"

"...!"

"Go now!"

There was no time for him to think. With his wariness reaching maximum, Ash started to run towards that place. If his brother aimed at his throat, then he would kill him in return, with the urge to kill, he passed through the doorway.

Yet, his brother only stood behind their backs trying to cover them.

"Brother?"

"I'm sorry about what happened in the desert."

'What is this all about!"

"It doesn't matter just go!... ... Stay in good health."

His eldest brother said as he drew his sword. With a push from SEVEN, he ran through the middle of the town filled with questions. _What is that. I don't get it. _Ash panted. The developments were too fast that he could not catch up. _What is happening?_

* * *

><p>"...Now everything would be settled peacefully. "<p>

"Don't push yourself too hard, Nobu-chan... Are you sure? Not to destroy dealer?"

"It doesn't matter. They are disposable tools to begin win. There's nothing to earn from the knights. The boss did say so too."

On the roof of the military office, were two shadows exchanging their sights. It was because the moon was at their back, they would need to move in order to grasp the present situation.

"Falt... ... Doesn't this all happen because you resisted killing that lance user in the first place... Seriously, letting my plan fall flat suddenly."

"No way am I doing it. I quite like those types of people very much. Why did he have to find out in the first place. It need not have to be him."

"If I could have press them harder, then there could be no violence happening."

"I'm sorry, Nobu-chan."

"In a manner of speaking it doesn't matter anymore. ... Anyway, it seemed to be going well."

Down there, was the eldest brother drawing near to his brother with a sword. The brother was overwhelmed and started to step back. He didn't care much about letting the lance youngster and the red hair escape. Nobutuna watched movements in silence.

It was him that told the eldest son of the Clan of the Fire Wyverns, that their third son was smuggling narcotic.

Adding poison into the tranquilizer, dipping medical herbs into the solution. Dry it in a place where sun wouldn't shine upon for a week, then grounded them into powders as they had lost their moisture, and packed them into a huskberry. They were not use do treat wounds, but by taking it into the body. It was a medicine that would violate the nerve systems, and would cause one mad, sometimes death also. The dependence was high. It originally was a anesthesia used against monsters, it may be possible to cause instant death it was used on human bodies. Yet, it would temporarily take away pain and the sense of pain away from the user. Behind the scene, it was a treasure to the soldiers. A dangerous medicine that could turn a person into a berserker.

Let alone the Hunters Guild, the control of it in the Kingdom was very severe. By having them in property would cause one to be imprison, and death penalty if sold.

"No one will have thought that the dealer of the Chivalric Order, happens to be the son the Clan of the Fire Wyverns. Even I don't know about that."

"It's his fault for not following the market price."

Falt commented coldly. Nobutuna looked down once again. The older brother had put away his sword. The younger one collapsed. The other knights around hold him down at once. As expected, there was no immediate death penalty. _Considering their social position, that's sure. What a way to fool the heart. _

"Not a word to anyone, Falt. This what you said."

"Of course."

He wouldn't tell no matter what happened. Swaying a paired of decorated purple ears, he grinned sweetly.

"...So, now, let's finish this up..."

Nobutuna hold onto his favorite black sword strongly.

* * *

><p>When they ran passed the front of the mansion, he could saw the red hair in the glossy night. With that alone he understood. Standing in front of the gate was Sakura, seeing them approached, she ran towards them. She rushed without stopping.<p>

"Ash, wait."

"What is it, Sakura."

"Your brother is waiting at the towns gate. Go, Ash. You must not come back for a while."

"Just what is happening... ...What on Earth is happening,"

Ash. Calling his name, Sakura hugged Ash around his neck. SEVEN stared in shock. Giving her childhood friend a squeeze, Sakura broke into tears.

"You are free now... ...like the fire wyvern"

"Sakura...?"

"I wanted to go, too. You're first, Ash."

_Let's meet again. _She said as she let go of her arms, Sakura showed him a smile. An awfully lonely smile.

"You still got a promise to keep."

"..."

"Go now."

_See you. _Sakura ran back into the mansion. _What was that._ He stared at her back in utter amazement, until someone put his hand onto his shoulder.

"What is that just now. Your lover?"

"W-What- You idiot! No way!"

"Really- She's quite a beauty."

"I said she's not!"

With a snicker, SEVEN smiled creepily. Sensing something danger from his expression, Ash began to run to escape. His face was boiling. His heart was throbbing.

"What's that––- You're blushing––- , aren't you guys sweet––-"

"Shut up! You're noisy!"

"You're first, Ash! ... Just by looking nearby already made me feel embarrassed! How embarrassing!"

"Shall I stop you from breathing first!"

"No- Ash is angry! I'm scared!"

"Die!"

They could see the town's gate. There stood his second eldest brother and his fiancée. They stopped slowly. Two horses.

"...Use them, Ash."

"..."

He looked at his older brother. His brother simply lowered his eyes.

"...I'm sorry that I doubted you"

"...?"

"Me and big brother will take care of the rest. I'm sure that you should be confused now, not knowing what is happening... But for the affair in the desert, sorry."

"What is happening, brother?"

"Hey, about the things that talkative guy said."

He looked at SEVEN who interfered all of a sudden. His eyes were cold. He could feel the sense of danger crawling on his back. The eyes of fury. His brother merely nodded as an answer.

"...Ash, don't come back here for the time being. You might be in danger. Before all the misunderstandings are solved, stay outside."

"Brother?"

"You there... Even though this is our first meet, I won't ask you to forgive the rudeness of the Chivalric Order. We will compensate you. Those knights are also under the patronage of that idiot."

"What a fast investigation."

"The Clan of the Fire Wyverns still held trusts. With hands to follow up, we could figure out it immediately. ... ...This affair alone is very important and heavy."

"Never tried to violate the rules of the desert you tamped. No next time will be allowed."

"We got it."

His brother bowed down sharply. Straight at SEVEN. Even though he knew nothing about what was happening, Ash admired the clean bow.

"... Take care of our brother."

Towards the said word, all his cells shook.

(... Isn't this person,)

_Does this person really wanted me dead._

"You got a really good brother."

He was told in a whisper. Still at loss, he pulled his hand, sitting astride the horse. A neigh. Moonlight. Under them, his brother took the the emblems and titles from Ash's chest, taking all his burdens from him.

Why.

(Brother, why.)

"Let's go, Ash."

"... I"

"Go, Ash."

_Look at the world._ His brother smiled. With his questions being rejected, Ash shut his mouth.

Grasping onto the reins, he kicked the stirrup. The horse threw its head, and ran out of the street. Dashing next to him, SEVEN followed silently. He was sure that he must know something.

However, now.

(I'll look, at the world)

"...SEVEN"

"Yeah?"

"Where can a hunter go?"

_Eh, of course anywhere they want?_ SEVEN replied wonderingly.

"Because, hunters have the freedom."

"...Really."

Freedom.

"So, Ash."

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you wanted to see?"

"Me? ...Right."

He looked up at the night sky. With the town left behind their backs, the numbers of stars increased.

"Rathalos. I want to see the Rathalos."

He wanted to see the wyvern of fate, that his brothers carried on their shoulders.

One year had passed since he and SEVEN became hunters together, it was until then that he finally knew, his third brother was killed right after Ash left the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

How is this chapter? Hope you enjoyed it! The rate of fictionalization has reached over 100% already! I wonder why am I ended up with this imagination. Many mysterious in this chapter will be unwrapped in the next chapter. I'll like to write a chapter on Sakura too. I'll be happy to have you read along the story together with me. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Here is the second chapter. There's a whole bunch of names appearing in this chapter, I even got mixed up a little ( ^ w ^ ;;) Haha. If there's any mistakes, feel free to tell me~! If you have any suggestions, it's okay to tell me also. Just in case someone is wondering, what happen to the characters in the first chapter? They'll come out again. In fact, the whole story is linked up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 3: SideSEVEN

**Theme:** Written as Truth, Read as Courage

**Characters:** SEVEN, Ash, Nobutuna, Falt

**Chapter Summary:**

SEVEN loved Diablos. When he went to hunt them one day, he found someone he hadn't seen before arrived earlier than he did. When he saved the teen, he had already involved himself in an issue about drugs, and a secret group.

* * *

><p>One must not kill a Diablos at ease. Such a tacit rule was left in the desert firmly.<p>

The desert was wide and dried, still numerous creatures breathed quietly. The desert was said to only contain one-fifth of the creatures that lived in the reversed environments of desert and jungle. There was no water. All the reasons gathered at the same point. Without water, grass wouldn't grow, without grass, herbivores would not appear, and without the herbivores, carnivores wouldn't appear.

But this desert was richer than the other deserts in the world. The oasis was wide, an underground lake existed in the middle of the desert since ancient times. With plants, mainly Cactus, which could survive in dry and hot environments, herbivores that fed on them carried out their activities in the surroundings. By surviving with little water and plants, their bodies were many times stronger than the others. Because the environment of the desert was of coarseness, therefore the creatures lived strongly. Comparing to the forests and hills, smarter and more aggressive the creatures were living in the desert. Among them, humans that lived in the same environment were stronger. With little water, little vegetables, and little meat. Respecting everything, they lived strongly. They held more wisdom then other creatures, therefore, from old days, before the kingdom ruled the place, they held adherence towards a rule.

They called it, the Law of the Desert. One must not kill a Diablos at ease. Diablos were creatures that looked brutal, however they were herbivores. The pair of magnificent twin horns, were weapons for surviving in the harsh dessert, developed to fight in territorial disputes. Their tusks would shine sharp and bright when the mating season came. In order to survive, their hearts fought together with their weapons.

Thus, Diablos were very proud hearted. Territorial disputes must always end with the death of one side. Even when one side was defeated and escaped, it must never return to that place. They would wander endlessly in the desert until they won somewhere. When a Diablos failed to win and secure its territory continuously, they would find a place with a firm rock, and charged their horns into it. Then, slowly, they would die and fade away.

His family had told him that it was impossible for a Diablos to lose continuously. But SEVEN knew. On the rocky place where he always watched the morning sun. The hardness with very tough that even the strongest pickaxe could not dig into it. Between the shadowed gap, were two big holes. One of them was deepened by SEVEN. It took him several years to pull the buried horn out. The other one was still buried deep inside the rock. The horns of the Diablos were hard, even when their body rotted away, even when the shells were weather, like a sword sticking out of a grave, their horns would remain forever.

Because humans were humans, there were times during hunting that people entered their territories carelessly, and ended in a battle with them. At that time, one would only fight for their life. These cases of fights were called by the people of the desert as the Fight of Pride. It was because for that reason, therefore they should fight with pride.

_Why must I not hunt them? Why mustn't I kill them? _Towards people looking for the answer, the people of the desert would answer. _Diablos are the guardian of the desert. They are the last courage of the desert. _

Most of the herbivores were of quiet and gentle natures. Among them, Diablos were outstanding. They could be stronger than carnivorous wyverns. The Cephalos that swan in the sand to hunt for survival. Their predators, Genpreys were carnivores. Yet both of them were far behind Diablos. Wyverns that hunted for hunger, for example Tigrexs, were really sad trifling creatures.

Diablos was fought equal with Tigrex. They would not allow themselves to be hunted without resistance. Against elder dragons that would suddenly appear in deserts, against carnivorous wyverns, they would resist even if they were alone. It was not exaggerating to say that because of the fear towards their powers, the ecosystem of the giant carnivorous was not formed on this piece of land. As for Diablos, they usual showed no interests in creatures that would not endanger their territories and attacked them. If the Diablos were hunted, killed, and their number decreasing, more meat-eating wyverns would enter the desert. The herbivores would be hunted, water places would be destroyed, and plants would die. The desert would be ruined, and the environment would no longer be suitable for creatures to live in. Therefore, Diablos was the king of the desert, the guardian of the desert. The people in the towns called them tyrants, yet towards the people of the desert, they would be surprised.

It was because the people of the desert knew. They said, One must not kill a Diablos at ease. Only battles of pride were allowed, drawing the swords, facing with the blade.

SEVEN became impressed deeply by those beautiful twin horns wyverns, was the day that dusk was near and the desert was dyed gold. He saw one Diablos without any fear, challenging two Tigrexs that sudden appeared.

The Diablos had let its mate escaped far away, spreading its wings, it fought against the Tigrexs with scattering saliva wanting to bite their prey. With one horn broken, and its foot eaten away, it continued to lower its head and aimed for the throat of its two opponents. The sand was hollowed, the rocks cracked, by the time midnight had came, the two roaring wyverns laid dead on the ground. The winner, roared in the star night high and far, then he buried its head into the sand.

SEVEN broke its remaining horn. That was the sign of pride, he thought. He didn't want it to be buried in the sand. He carefully polished it, getting rid of the blood, till now he held it as a treasure. Since then, whenever he heard the roars of Diablos, SEVEN would head towards the direction. Therefore, it was not a coincidence that he arrived at that place.

His aimed to start a territorial dispute... ... The people of the desert called it, the Duel of the Twin Horns. ... ...Yet, there was an obstacle.

Holding onto an awfully dull sword, still with skills of using swords, a teen fought against two Diablos daringly.

(Fool from the towns again)

With a pair of cold eyes, he looked down at the scene from the top of the rock. SEVEN sighed. Recently, more rich had come. Similarly, they entered the desert without knowing anything.

(He's gonna die anyway... There's no way he could run away)

As if something was dragging him, his legs were unstable. Probably not used to the sand. Handling clumsily, dust rising up, still the teen continued to stand. He ran towards the rocky place nearby, he didn't seen to notice him. A ray of light flashed. A red orbit. He had good skills, he thought.

(What a waste)

Being able to fight like this at that age, he must be a well-known swordsman in the town. _Why is he here, with that light armor, alone in that place._

The red-haired dashed through the shadow of the wyvern. SEVEN looked up. He could hear a dreadful shriek. Then, something dropped onto the ground.

"...He cut it...!"

His voice raised without knowing. He leaned forward. The Diablos howled lowly. The red shadow turned around with his sword.

"..."

He was laughing.

The roars of the Diablos echoed through the air. It was rare for two Diablos to roar at the same time. It was the teen that became threatened completely. SEVEN shivered.

He recalled the time when a Diablos fought alone against two Tigrexs.

Facing two Diablos alone, still facing with his sword, who was him.

A sound from the blade, he jumped off the rocky place. He understood that he was smiling. Turning towards the chin, he struck at the throat, his sword broke with a cracking sound. SEVEN bended his body and took out his lance. He kicked the ground. He headed towards the falling shadow of the Diablos, as swift as the wind.

"Come on come on come on!"

He jumped up, towards the other side of the dropping shadow. He stabbed his lance out towards the wounded Diablos. SEVEN knew every details of its fighting style. The times that he invaded their territories just to see them, was more than the number of stars. Though, he rarely killed them, it couldn't be helped this time.

(Let's do it)

Because even he who was unfamiliar fought that far.

"Let me be your opponent! Dia!"

The short battle heated up.

* * *

><p>When he carried him up, a chill ran down his back. He was of high temperature. His delirious face looked awful without moving. He was breathing, yet he was as heavy as a corpse.<p>

(...Did I hit the wrong place?)

SEVEN checked his wounds immediately, the mark left by the lance wasn't too deep. He took off the broken vambrace, damaged by the Diablos. His left arm was swelled and became purple. Throwing the emergency kit onto the sand, he took out a small small knife. He surged the festered blood, the swelling started to fade. Then he pressed a cloth against it strongly. Anyway, he needed to secure a place. Carrying him up again, he thought of the nearest place. There should be an old tent. Even though it was no longer used, no monsters had approached. There would be fine.

Raising him to his right shoulder, he pulled him. _Klan, _a dry sound rang, an item pack dropped. It belonged to the guy he was carrying.

"...What?"

Rolling out of the pack, was an empty bottle. He picked up the pack full of wonders. It was heavy, yet he couldn't hear any wobbling sound of liquid. He opened the pack. Inside was piled with empty bottles, stuffing the pack full.

"...What's with this guy..."

_Did he come to die._

Piles of died broad leaves was left in the tent. There was only one type of broad leaves in the desert. _Who collected them, but lucky. _He collected a few of them, placing a piece of cloth on them, he laid his body there. Taking off the rest of the armor, wiping the blood with the cloth in his hand, performing hemostatic. When the bleeding stopped, he coated the medicine he just combined, and wrapped bandages around it. Night turned to midnight. The desert was different from the mountains, the dry absolute zero came. If heat escaped from the wounds, it would be very dangerous. If the heat continued to be taken away by the air, he would be weakened and might die.

(He hasn't drink any cool drink)

He really came to die.

He would leave it later. SEVEN crushed the possibility with no more discussion. He had decided to help him. Nothing would change no matter what he said. _This has nothing to do with you. It is none of your business. _SEVEN let what he thought was right existed as the right opinions of others would be influence him.

His fever would not drop. It would be dangerous.

He crushed some parashroom in the medicine bowl. It was a rare item in the desert, but it didn't matter now. If the pain disappeared, then temperature could also be forgot. Squeezing the juice onto the wrapped bandage, he repeated the steps again and again. By the time his work finished, the moon already hanged highly up in the sky.

"...Still what a"

Neutral face. Parts of a beauty were included. His eye lashes were long, his growing face looked gentle and childish.

(Eighty-nine of of hundred percent, that he came from the town. By eating some good food, one's body will be like this, then maybe if he got married, his child will be similar...?...)

His eyes opened. He drew back. A bottle behind him tilted over. SEVEN stuffed the bottle immediately into the the item pack of that teen, and threw it far away.

A blink. He looked quietly. A blink again.

Their eyes met. _How is it. Is he alright._ Hiding his anxiety and worry inside his heart, he stared. He returned him a stare.

It was a pair of clear red eyes that could make people sad.

Blinking twice more, he was convinced.

"You're alive!"

He felt relieved. He felt something in his heart. SEVEN hated seeing the death of a person. He wasn't good with it.

On the lands connecting to death, he was somebody quite different.

"I thought you are killed!"

He said as he drew back, taking out a water bottle from his luggage. Taking the opportunity, he picked up a bottle of potion and threw it at him. The wobbling sound. The sound of the bottle. At the same moment, he was filled with some uneasiness.

(The empty bottles)

"Drink it! And sleep awhile more!"

"...?"

"I'm gonna get some water! You must be thirsty, right?"

He paused before nodding, his eyes were spacing out. Waving his hands, he dashed out.

(The empty bottles)

No matter how hard he thought, he found it weird. He looked into his own item bag. It was filled with items needed in battles and some daily necessities. ... If it was in the desert, then cool drinks would be needed. For fighting then whetstones and a few paintballs. However, it was weird... It was weird that neither potions for recovery, items that raised ones status, nor materials for combinations were put inside that pack.

(Did he come to die)

No matter what he said, it wouldn't change any of SEVEN's actions. But he held doubts. If he came to do, then, why.

(Why did he fight?)

The two Diablos. Even a well-experienced warrior, or a hunter, would be sent to the other world easily when facing them. Pierced through by those horns, the organs flying out along with the heart, it would only take a second to die. If he said really that he came to die, then he picked the right partner. If it was a Rathian, he would be bring back alive to its children, letting them played you around before killing him. If it was the ferocious Tigrex, it would tear off all his limbs and hid him among bushes as a storage of food. The pain could only be longed.

But, he fought.

Laughing as he fought.

"I don't get it... What a weird person"

The water flooded the bottle. The water in the desert was freezing cold. He breathed into his fingers, and turned around.

Passing through cloth that covered the opening of the tent, he could see him drinking the potion with an unwilling face. Ah, he thought. He did not seem to be someone that came to die.

(...Then, why)

_Why is that item pack filled with empty bottles._

"Hey hey I'm back, sorry to keep ya waiting~"

"...You saved me?"

"Mm? Hmm, yeah, you could say so."

He would never say that he actually sent the nuisance flying so that he could dance a dusk rondo with the Diablos. He would never tell him. It was shallow, but the wound left on the side of his waist was definitely the work of SEVEN's charge. With another few centimeters, he could probably reach his flesh.

Towards the water bottle held out, without considering whether poison was put in, he drank it with an innocent expression. _What is it. _SEVEN looked puzzled. He could see any wariness from him.

"You, I can't believe that you got to finish the Diablos in that state."

"...Killed?"

A strange voice dropped.

He receiving the water bottle back with a humph.

"You were fighting two of them. But, it's a great thing. With that wimpish weapon and under such a high fever. It's really mysterious that you were still able to move."

"...High fever?"

A voice filled with wonder from the bottom of his heart. _What is this. _An unpleasant feeling widen in his heart, unconsciously hiding his real expression, SEVEN picked his words.

(What if encountering Diablos was something expected?)

The chance of encountering monsters when traveling through the desert was high. By using the paths made by humans, that possibility would become zero. He didn't travel along that path. Did he go onto the wrong path?

Still, the reason why his pack was filled with empty bottles was still a mystery.

"You haven't drunk any cool drink right."

He tried hooking him.

"...No, I did drink it."

An unexpected answer.

"You're lying. The fever is really high, and hot. Crossing the desert without drinks, I thought you're some kind of suicide volunteer."

He looked shock towards his words, shaking his red hair, he touched his throat, as if to feel the leftover heat. He thought of something and without looking depressing, he sighed. _This is getting weirder and weirder._

Yet, he became more interested in it.

Wetting his lips, guessing what his reaction would be, he tried to prevent himself from sounding too demanding. He said brightly.

"I didn't pick up your broken sword. Anyway, your luggage is here. I haven't touched them so relax."

He looked up aimlessly. Flipping off the belt, his white fingers entered the bag. SEVEN knowing what was inside, said nothing. He only watched in silence.

(This guy)

_What is he doing alone in the desert?_

"..."

His red eyes opened widely. He stopped breathing. Empty bottles rolling out. _Ah, he didn't know about it. _Seeing his expression, he was finally convinced. _He didn't know._

Finding time to use items in fights with Diablos was hard. Unless one was used to it, there would no chance one could open his pack. Diablos wouldn't tolerate with them. Lowering its head, it would disturb in full speed. He did not think that he was able to open his pack during the fight.

_He didn't know._

(...Why?)

_Why did he not know what is inside his item pack?_

_Why._

"...You... Why do you come to the desert...?"

His words were an opportunity, he saw his throat trembling slowly. As if his body broke, he covered his eyes with his hand. His breath rubbed against each other. With a low low voice, as if something was held up as an object of ridicule, his back shivered. Something struck him yet, it was neither anger nor hatred. What would that be.

"...Hey, are you alright."

Something fell. SEVEN forced himself to remain silent.

(...Why?)

As tears sliding down his face, a laughter echoed through the place.

(...Why do you cry, here...)

_Because, doesn't people cry in tears only when they are sad?_

* * *

><p>"I was being betrayed."<p>

The words were not something he heard often, he thought. Betrayed. He repeated without permission. Ash said nothing further. As if his crying was just a lie, he looked straight ahead. Therefore, he wasn't sure where he was looking at.

The sun had completely rose high, there was an abnormal feeling of heat shone onto their backs. _Let's go and see it,_ SEVEN skipped the subject on purpose, still it was able to draw his interest and followed himself. He was unable to leave him with those aimless eyes, he thought,

Towards what he sought earlier, it didn't matter anymore now.

"It's just that I was too lenient. It's my bad."

"...Is that so?"

"Yeah. That's it."

"Isn't that wrong?"

Ash looked at him. Towards the offended expression, SEVEN frowned. _Wrong. _Because he had been convinced, therefore he said it aloud.

_Surely, Ash is not bad._

_"_No. You, have done nothing wrong."

"It's not something that you can say, you know nothing."

"Still you are not bad to blame on"

"... Upon what circumstances are you able to say so... What an in-comprehensive guy."

Towards himself being found annoying, a strange anger uproar inside his chest.

"Didn't you say that you are being betrayed?"

"...Yeah"

"Then, no matter how hard I think, shouldn't the betrayer be the bad guy."

"By it's me that didn't see it coming. To begin with, I know of the possibility... ... I should have been prepared."

"Why did that possibility existed. Did you do something to earn such hatred. Are your characters, bad?"

"Maybe- really-bad"

"You are trying to make me believe with that perverse actions, I knew it!"

Damn, and he pinched Ash. Still Ash looked straight ahead.

He would take his sword and try to live even at the edge of precipice and near the state of death.

He faced the two Diablos without showing any fear.

(Just like the Diablos standing against the two Tigrexs)

He recalled the dusk of gold. In the middle of the desert, the survival of fittest was strongly rooted, resisting against the providence of nature, was a wyvern.

The Diablos had let its black companion escaped far away, spreading its wings, it fought against the Tigrexs with scattering saliva wanting to bite their prey. With one horn broken, and its foot eaten away, it continued to lower its head and aimed for the throat of its two opponents. That was the battle between herbivores and carnivores . He believed it to be a terrible fight. The sand was hollowed, the rocks cracked, by the time midnight had came, the two roaring wyverns laid dead on the ground. The winner, roared in the star night high and far, then he buried its head into the sand.

Was it bad.

(It wasn't)

That was because the Diablos had fought. It was simple.

(It is obvious, because it wanted to live.)

Because it wanted to live, it resisted.

Even Ash did, therefore he grasped onto his sword.

Such people that could looked forward and took care one's life properly, was very rare among the townsfolk.

"Till the last, I don't think you are bad."

"..."

Opening his eyes, he looked down with an expression of a young child. _Ah, did I just say something embarrassing? _He raised his voice trying to hide what he had said.

"You look completely like an idiot but you don't look like an evil guy!"

"Hah..."

"You look like that your brain was thoroughly slow but you don't like a bad guy! Although you look like you have given up completely, but you actually did not and fought with Dia! Even though you tried to pretend to be a self-important adult but you're just the same year as me! Now that I think of the fellow that ditched a kid like you in this desert should be the evil one!"

"... ..."

"You are not bad right! Be proud!"

"...I, I am"

"You are precipitated like an idiot that's why you are not bad! No idiot is bad! I am an idiot also but I am not bad! Wait what am I saying!"

"...Erm"

"Who cares as long as you're not bad! I believe I have made myself clear!"

"...O, Okay"

"Response once only! Clearly!"

"Ye, Yes!"

"Good!"

_What was that, _Ash rolled his eyes and avoided their eyes meeting. _That is totally going make to me angry without an end. Let alone potions, he didn't bring spare drinks too, what on earth is he thinking of. _Packed it with empty bottles like sarcasm.

"Besides you should confirm the contents! There has to something missing! Or do you think that medical herbs will grow in this places that got nothing?"

"...My"

"Aah?"

"It were my brothers, that prepared the bag for me"

His voice was low. SEVEN opened his eyes widely.

He thought of his brothers and sisters. If it was them that prepared for him, then maybe, he wouldn't think of confirming it also.

"I wanted to believe in them... I felt that there's something that I shouldn't look"

"..."

"That's why I didn't check... Therefore, it's, my...bad"

"..."

He bit his tongue. He turned around and met again with the walks of reckless. _Aren't this stupid? Aren't this stupid? _He repeated many times inside his heart.

(Why did people betray each other)

Even Diablos or Tigrex wouldn't do something that stupid.

* * *

><p>Groups known as secret groups, would not share the same aim as legal guilds. They were distanced from the similar.<p>

There were many types of guild. Guild that supported selling of items, guilds created by dancers, poets or felyines also existed, and there were also guilds about scientists and mercenaries. Secret Guilds were combination parts that existed among various guilds. They were the guilds that acted secretly in the front guilds.

The content of the works varied between different guilds. By calling them secret, most of the works could not be done publicly. For example, assassinating people that might endanger their businesses, smugglers selling forbidden items, or also called as poachers by the Hunters Guild, anyway people warned by the Secret Guilds were mainly slave-sellers, murderers, and designers of dangerous weapons. They were sometimes called as the Killer Guild.

Therefore, those who belonged to the Secret Guild must break off all their relationships with the outside world, it was a assembly of people that obeyed strength only. This was the reason that many people were detached from the Secret Guild of the Hunters Guild to the other Secret Guilds. Among all the Secret Guilds, the Secret Guild of the Hunters Guild surely had top-class powers.

The Hunters Guild called their Secret Guild, Order of the Black Beast. The Order was established in the sea of trees where Nargacugas inhabited in, their instantaneous power and the certainty in completely quests, had earned them the place in no time. They often wore armor parts of Nargacugas that were said to be an illusion by the world, by wearing the armor parts it was said that the wearer's body would lighten, and would take swift actions of the black beast unconsciously.

Fighting was very crucial. Falt had said.

"Because they were accepting good and bad quests as the same ratio, they acquired a tacit understanding with the guild... ... It's a bad one this time I guess "

"... Now that I think of, most of my missions seemed to be the bad ones."

"That's because Nobutuna's character isn't suitable for the Secret Guild. If you want, you can go to the front and be a hunter honestly."

"It would be good if I can."

"But, comparing to the past hasn't it already became reconciled?"

"Maybe"

The relationship between the Hunters Guild and its Secret Guild, wasn't something that could be cut.

The Order of the Black Beast broke the rules of the Hunters Guild forbidding poaching easily. They hunted monsters that shouldn't be hunted unconcernedly. They bootlegged rare items they collected. They sold materials they carved in the black market in a doubled price. They doings had become too remarkable that the Hunters Guild could no longer remained silent. They became against each other.

But not even the Secret Guild, but rules-breakers also existed in the respectable Hunters Guild. To those who committed crime without any know-how, the Hunters Guild would deprive their hunter qualifications immediately, and forbidden them from keeping weapons for hunting. Still if they could escape, they could easily turn monsters into tools of making money.

The Secret Guild was requested to hunt down these illegal hunters by the Hunters Guild. These duties were called as man-hunting quests.

This was the reason that the Order had put most focuses on assassinations. Because it was battles between hunter and hunter, it may be more difficult than fighting an elder dragon if lack of skills. Especially against G-rank illegal hunters, they were wanted for considerably high prices, thus completing the quest would be more difficult.

Falt mainly undertook hunting of these G-rank hunters, he was an elite hunter in the Secret Guild. There were extremely few hunters that could continue equipping normal armors in the Order.

The Hunters Guild would never allow killing of another person. It was written on the first line of the guild rules. "Thou, living as a hunter, must never point your weapon at another human to kill."

Hunters that hunted humans where not hunters. They were just a murderer. Therefore, the Secret Guild existed for times when it wasn't used.

There were many perfect crimes that couldn't be judged in the kingdom. Even though the footwork of the kingdom was heavy, they still failed to important evidences.

"So, why did you come over? It's a quest that is totally different to your ability."

"That's because I heard that, Nobutuna- had once again did something and was down ranked. I was worried."

"It's none of your concern"

"Ahahaha."

Falt was covered by a dark armor, his face couldn't be seen. The same usual mask. Nobutuna bit his lips bitterly.

"It's just a diversionary mission. Even I can do it."

"It won't harm once in a while. There are times that I miss lower rank missions."

"That's bad."

"In order to not forget, it's a must to remember, about reality."

The Order of the Black Beast owned many ways of earning large incomes, illicit sales of medicines were one of them.

The world was strangely wide.

Unknown plants died and were born everyday. The types of medicines used by hunters had increased. With the institute of the kingdom as the main, the plants study society that held an agreement with the Hunters Guild, and the insects study society, they had made many fruitful contributions. Returning the amnesty granted by the world, scientists started specializing mainly in medical researches. At the same time, large-scale weapons with fire powers, like explosives and cannonballs, had also became important products. All of these were developed to protect citizens from the enormous creatures.

On the other side, dangerous poison and drugs were sold too. There were thousands of people selling lethal poison made intentionally or as a failure in order to earn funds for their researches. People that circulated them for earnings also existed.

The Order was a part of it. They controlled many routes and markets, and made profits from them to be used as the rewards for the secret hunters. In order to avoid having any connections with the kingdom's court, the secret hunters were sometimes punished as criminals, the reward of bearing the risk would be of very great quantity.

Nobutuna also thought that moneys were a burden.

So, the quest this time was diversion towards a certain man. It could also be said as, to threaten.

In the markets managed by the Secret Guild, there were many important rules. One of them was that the price of the medicines must not be changed due to the decision of an individual. By comparing with the demands, the prices that would be updated once a week, were by all means, decided by the board during meetings. In particular, the types of drugs were always large. In order to prevent the mixing method from out-flowing, the number of users should be as few as possible. And with the prices as high as possible to earn more profits. Thus through the Order and the researchers, they became a feed back towards the medical technology towards the honest citizens that wouldn't buy medicines. The world was formed skillfully.

The certain man had brought up all the drugs at a time, and sold them off at a special price. He had caused himself to break intentionally in order to be able to sell them. Upon being incomprehensible, it was not a joke towards the Secret Guild. Even though the profits were large for selling the medicine, but as a result the damages could be big if the existence became known to normal citizens and the kingdom. Towards those who made their living secretly, it would become a nuisance if those things were done in publicity.

"...What do you think?"

"I don't know. Maybe it wasn't for money."

"Then what does he want?"

"That dealer was a knight, right? Maybe he let his members of the Chivalric Order use them to raise their fighting power, so that he could achieve more merits? It is that type of medicine."

"... That means the party that received the medicine at a bargain price from that man, their chance of not even knowing about effect of the medicine is high..."

It could raise your stamina and your attack. Don't worry, I got them in a legal way. The subordinates could only follow the words of their boss. He heard that the Chivalric Order was such a place.

"Wow-, it's rotten-. That's the reality-"

Falt's tone was as usual, heavy yet light. Nobutuna sighed.

"...I have specially prepared a way for the disposal of the medicines for all that. I haven't heard at all that you will usurp it."

"Leave it to me Nobu-chan. Cause I'm a pro in distant-supporting. I'm sure I can finish it easily than you do."

"I'll be looking forward to it. Don't you destroy my fine plan."

"Got it."

That should be more desirable way for the people. Falt whispered in a murmur, putting on a vambrace with the emblem of the Chivalric Order on it. He turned his back. His baldric fluttered lightly. His regularly used light bowgun was on his waist. He did not look back and went. It was a usual thing, but he couldn't become used to it after all.

"...This is really, nauseating..."

_Why am I here in this place. _Becoming irritated and emptied, he took out a cigarette. It took him a while before he could light it. The flintstone wouldn't work properly.

(Ah, damn)

Without doubt, Falt would slaughter those beautiful wyverns without hesitation. Like a machine pulling triggers continuously.

(Why did you come over)

(It's a must to remember, about reality.)

"Ah, damn"

He exclaimed.

He really was not suitable for these jobs.

* * *

><p>SEVEN was abandoned in the desert when he was three.<p>

He was culled. He couldn't remember how many brothers he got. He couldn't remember the faces of his father and mother also. His oldest memory was the beautiful night of the desert. The blue moon waved, pale stars expanding through the sky. It was such a night.

He remembered that he had thought of freezing to death in his childish heart and closed his eyes. His breathe was white, his body shivered uncontrollable as his senses disappeared. He felt like floating in the sky. When he came to, placing her hands on his forehead patiently was the girl that became his eldest sister.

All men of the village became his brothers, and all women became his sisters. He was the seventh child taken over by the head, and he was named as it was. Surrounding by older young brothers and younger big sisters, his heart became calm and strong, he was brought up to be rough and straight. All of the villagers were his families, with a respectable father and a mother that he looked up to.

Therefore, the Diablos that protected all was equal as god to him. It was a distant guardian. Probably the villagers would agree with him as well. Diablos was the last courage of the desert. He was touched by the phrase of the head, and he repeated it many times.

No matter how elegant towns were, no matter how rich the forests were, he held pride in living in the ruined desert. Deep inside his head, something red split opened.

"... What the hell is this..."

His voice trembled. The depth of his eyes became hot. It was only few hours after bidding farewell with Ash. The teen he saved on a whim, was more interesting than he thought, and sorrower than he thought, but also stronger than he thought. Because he shattered tears for being touched by the sun raise, he must be a good guy, SEVEN thought.

People began betraying each other. Then they began humans that cry. Though he had only saved him whimsically, he had no idea how keen and endowed he felt now. Even if he ran out of money and were troubled by the insufficient amount of food, his family would never abandon him. He would never abandon his family also. The villagers were his family. Therefore they lived together. It was natural towards SEVEN, hence he learned a sense of incongruity towards Ash being easily left in the middle of the desert.

(He must be having the same face as me when I was being abandoned. )

Since he had said that his brothers prepared the bag full of empty bottles. He had said that because he didn't want to doubt them therefore he didn't check.

Why could such an innocent heart and trust be betrayed easily. Because he knew of this strange anger that's why he asked Ash. Are you really fine. He answered. It was an unexpectedly bright smile. I'm good. Then, straightly and sharply, he bowed at him. Thank you, he said.

SEVEN nodded honestly towards his gratitude. With the meaning of _you're welcome, _he called him friend. It was something natural in the desert. He would tell him that because they were a family. Everything could end perfectly. Yet.

"What the hell is this!"

On top of a pile of dead bodies, sticking on the eye of the uppermost Diablos, was the crest of the Chivalric Order.

It was unusual for Diablos to group together. They were turf-conscious. The only time they would take actions together, between males and females, was their mating season arrived. It was impossible for several ten to appear at the same. Then, what had happened.

It was simple. Using their characteristic of turf-consciousness, they were lured out at the same time.

"...That bastard"

The horns of the Diablos were not broken, their tails were still intact. There were no wounds on them. Then why were they killed. It must be poison. However, they weren't weak creatures that could be hurt by poison. Then what. SEVEN looked in the mouth of one dead Diablos.

His skin trembled.

The inside of its mouth had changed into purple.

"..."

Holding onto its tongue, he cut it. It wasn't blood that bled out, but a different weird liquid. The blood was changing. As soon as it dropped onto the ground, with a mild sound, it vanished into vapor. _What the hell are these._ He touched it with his fingertip. A heat that caused him to retreat unintentionally ran through his fingertip, a festering wound appeared. It was not just poison, but deadly poison. Even though SEVEN held little knowledge of pharmacy, it was too abnormal that he could understand.

As if it was mocking him, the crest stuck out from the middle of the eyeball. Climbing onto its back he finally understood, there was a big hole on the back. From there, he could see something overflowing. It must be shoot into by something similar to a bowgun. As if they reached deep into the spine, traces of intensive aiming were left.

"Did Ash... do this...?"

It was impossible. His brain denied immediately. It was impossible with those legs and that body.

"He did say that... he was betrayed... by his comrades... his team..."

Their goal. The meaning of their actions.

_Ah,_ he was boiling. He was so stirred up. As if everything in front of him was shaking, he was boiled up rage.

"...This is bad... It's been long since I became truly angry..."

He laughed slightly. His head was aching. His eyes turned, the ground and sky reversed, the feeling as if he was being replaced.

Without stopping, he headed towards the place he went earlier. Under the sun and anger, he could feel all his blood boiling.

* * *

><p>The affinity between the kingdom and the desert was basically bad. They couldn't get along. Towards the kingdom targeting the jungles ahead, the desert was uncooperative. Gaining control would be no problem, but as the kingdom hoped on building a new village, there was no help but to admit the residence of the villagers of the desert. Recognizing would be fine, but the people of the desert didn't live there originally, there was nothing to be admitted. They were living their lives with all there was and kept regional. On the contrary, the kingdom imposed heavy tax willfully, causing their lives to be harder.<p>

Thus, the relation was treacherous. The people of the desert often revolted, and it was said that the knights were not able to treat them. They weren't armed with strong weapons, but with unusual physical ability. They survived in inferior environments that knights brought up in the convenient and comfortable town, couldn't imagine.

It was unpleasant and disagreeable towards the knights. This was the reason that the people didn't enjoy visiting the town. Even if they came to the town, they would only be treated with sights of contempt.

Welcoming the angered SEVEN, was of course, those sights. It didn't matter. Picking the road that led directly to the military office. Wearing the nights of desert on his feeling, he chose his question calmly inside his head. He could see the entrance of the military office.

Glaring straight into the eyes of the knight there, he said.

"Who were the guys that came to the desert the other day"

The knight must notice that SEVEN was a people from the desert from his usage of words. Making a suspicious face, the knight turned his eyes away unexpectedly. He decided to ignore. SEVEN rose an eyebrow. His nerves rubbing up the wrong direction, he could feel his anger running through his whole body.

He reached for his lance on the back. Pointing the blade towards the knight, he asked once more.

"Who were the guys that came to the desert the other day"

"... It's nothing of your concern"

"Who were the guys, that came to the desert the other day"

"... What's with you"

"Who are the ones that came to the desert the other day, and killed the Diablos!"

His voice rang through the air, people passing by stopped. The knight on duties frown in irritation.

"Who are the fools that violated the rule of the desert! Are those supposed to be actions taken by knights! What was with that, those poison! Aren't those drugs!"

"...What"

"Are you guys taking them! Because you are troubled by the punishment that's why you shot them at the wyverns! Is the Chivalric Order a gather of criminals?"

Something was moving inside the office. People were coming out. An amount that could form a crowd. SEVEN was not scared. With the lance in his hand, he scowled straight at the knights.

"The inviolability of the desert was decided on the agreement! Those who violated it should be of grave offense! Who was the one... ... Who was the one that stuck that weird crest onto the eye of the Dia!"

"How dare you mocked the Chivalric Order!"

"It was you that mocked us in the first place!"

Anger accelerated as he raised his voice. The rustling outskirts echoed through his ears.

_Who is it? _He could hear the sounds of his blood boiling inside his heart. _Who is it, who was the one that slaughtered the guardian of the desert, the Courage of the Desert!_

"Come out here criminal! Let me send that trippy addictor flying!"

"Somebody, stop him! Don't let him speak further!"

The voice came from the other side. Drawing golden arcs, his eyes shone. By the commands of the upper class man, several ten knights drew out their swords and pointed at him.

(Now that I think of, pointing a sword against knights in the town was banned)

_Who cares. This wasn't a sword anyway. _SEVEN charged with his lance. Making the sounds of a squeezed frog, the guarding knight in front of him crouched. He swung his right arm greatly. Towards the approaching knights, he stepped one step forward.

Many knights tried stabbing from left to right. Surrounded with many blunt swords, he couldn't find any real sword among them. If blood were spilt in the town, the military office would need to take responsibility. He didn't care.

(It was them first, that mocked Dia, mocked their way of living)

With determination, the lance danced. Still, SEVEN had avoided all his attacks from lethal points. One must not kill. _All people of the desert are a family, and all in the world are friends._ He respected the words of his father. Even if they were offending bastards, still they had a place to stay.

A dull pain ran through his back.. Nearly falling over, he circled around forcibly and stroked there. Another dull pain ran through his back. It seemed like that knights liked to aim people's back very much. Blinded by the raising anger, he wielded his weapon in pain. His face was punched, and his head shuddered. He held onto his lance. Pain came from his back again. This time his legs couldn't withstand. _How many people are there_, the moment he looked up, a shadow stood in front of him.

A fist swung down, and the stars scattered. His knee rested upon the ground. In an instant, a gouge feeling penetrated through his stomach, he felt nauseous. He could sense a foot treading over him, restraining him from the back.. Turning around, brushing the foot off, his other hand grasping onto the lance was kicked with force. Numbness passed through his hand, _this is bad_, he thought as acute pain ran through his fingers. Suppressing his shout, he looked for a field of vision. He could see his hand being treading onto.

A falling sound came from the back of his head. Pain. Groaning as he touched his lance with force. It responded. As he tried to stand on his knees, he was stroked from the back again. His breathing was blocked deep inside his throat. He received a terrible blow at his stomach again. Bearing the sickness, he glared in front. The moment he fixed his grasp on the lance, his bones reverberated. The feeling disappeared from his upper arm, klan, the lance dropped.

_Damn!_Before he could think, he arms were raised highly. His emptied stomach, his chest, his back, his legs, was wrested.

(I will not lose,)

Blood was mixed in his coughing. He twisted around trying to free his arms. To take the lance. He would not forgive them.

(The Courage of the Desert)

He would not let anyone dirtied them.

Shahn, a sharp sound echoed. As he raised his head, he could see flashes of silver.

"SEVEN!"

He remembered hearing it somewhere, the tone that was a little to high for a man. A sharp and bright voice.

It was all within an instant.

His body became light, thinking that he was freed from restraints, something white flashed across his eyes. He saw in slow motion, white fingers, and embroideries of gold and silver. The crest of the Chivalric Order. Something dropped at the edge of his view. He turned towards it unconsciously. Something red. Gore.

"Please, hold back, your sword."

A racked voice. He looked up once again. _What? What is this?_

_Who? _He knew. It was the voice accompanying him till yesterday. The voice that said, _Thank you,_ with a straight bow.

"... ... I cannot! That bastard suddenly came to the security office and started attacking us! This is the holy military office, shallow actions would not be allowed!"

"Please, brother, retreat... ...Even though it may be, shallow, but it's wrong, to draw your sword, suddenly."

(Brother?)

Ash. That person.

(That person mocked the Courage of the Desert)

"Move out of the way, Ash!"

"I won't move... ... You're wrong, my brother!"

Instantly, he could tell that forces were acted on the body standing in front him. He fought. Something. Blood fell in front of his eyes again.

He could not see. He could not see anything. He would not be able to see anything from his position.

The trembling right shoulder was shivering distortedly.

(You can't,)

A warning sounded deep in his head. He clutched onto the hem of the white coat without thinking.

"Are you saying that you will not listen to the words of your brother!"

The words fell and echoed. Brother. Brother?

(Didn't you say that, you, were betrayed by your older brothers?)

Didn't you say that you wanted to believe in them?

As if he was walking on cloud, he stepped forward. He was walking forward. Moans came from his throat. _I don't like this. _The feeling of irritation welling up, turned into cold sweats that streamed down his back. The unpleasant sound of phlegmatic temperament.

Why are you here. Why did you protect me. Why.

(Aren't you a knight also)

Aren't you supposed to be their comrades.

Blood dripped again, landing onto the same area. The dripping sound echoed. Something formed a shadow above his head. He looked up. Something warm dropped onto his cheek. Along with the touch was the smell of blood. He looked at the sky. The blade of the sword was shining in the light. Blood was dripping from there.

"Draw back, your sword!"

The roar of anger paralyzed his body. Furthermore towards the body that continued to proceed, he called out in a husky voice. Stop it, Ash. But the words didn't reach him, the bleeding would not stop. It was warm.

_Why._

(Why do you still continue to proceed forward!)

"He saved my life... ... ! Brother, please... ... draw back your sword... ...!"

He felt punched by the words of entreat. It was supposed to be on a whim. It was just be chance. It was just a coincident.

(He,)

With the right shoulder pierced through by his brother, still he faced the sword, enduring the pain and violence, still he protected others.

He heard an unpleasant sound, the shadow disappeared. Towards the trembling coat, he stood up reflectively. A wound. His left shoulder was already wounded by the Diablos, now even his right shoulder was hurt.

"What the hell are you doing... ...!"

"That's what I wanted to ask, why, are you here."

"... ... ..."

His glance was as he thought, a pair of sad transparent red eyes.

(Oh, this guy,)

Without a doubt, he knew nothing.

_Knowing nothing is a fault. _

Someone had told him that ignorance was a crime. He couldn't remember who that someone was. However, someone said that without knowing anything, and didn't try to learn about it, it was a crime. At that time, he thought that it was right.

(…It's wrong,)

Without knowing what should be known, without knowing what should not be known. In the end, hiding the fact that wanted to know the truth, with his live almost be taken away, still he continued to look forward. He filled his hand with power. Looking upwards, as to silence him for trying to say anything, he told him first.

"It's not your bad."

_So, just look ahead. _

He did not resist. Even though he was being dragged away, his eyes had not left Ash who turned around trying to say something.

_Do not come. Now. It is not the right time yet. _

(He will come if he wants to know)

If he really wanted to know the truth he would come. He would continue to look forward. He would not turn away, and closed his eyes towards it.

Just the way he was when he stood in from of the two Diablos with fear.

Their eyes engaged. Ash's eyes were always in a clear sadden red. However, his eyes now were in a clear strong crimson red.

* * *

><p>"Why is Ash alive"<p>

SEVEN opened his eyes when he heard the voice. There was nothing inside the prison, only coldness and darkness. There weren't any sound. He looked up. A man looking similar to Ash but with eyes awfully muddy, was looking down at him. It was the man whom Ash called brother. Straining his golden eyes, he scowled at him silently.

"… He said you saved his life."

"…He looked like an abandoned kid"

"Doing unnecessary things…"

"Unnecessary? Isn't he your brother?"

_He's your brother, right? Your family, right? What the hell are you saying. _The man stared but at him, with an eccentric laugh.

He wondered why did he think that he resembled Ash, it was a smile so strange and different.

"The problem would be settled if that died. The drugs, were also disposed from the inside."

"… That? You don't mean,"

"Diablos are herbivores. The medicine should work well. It would be better if they could purified it inside their bodies, it wasn't such a trifling quantity to begin with."

Who was the team leader. SEVEN bore his breathing with eyes opening wide. It was he of the same age as himself, which went to the desert as the team leader. This fellow was trying to blame everything onto Ash. He was trying to end everything with the death of Ash. Although he was his brother?

(Ah, so that's why, those empty bottles)

"Since the Secret Guild had sniffed it out, this no need for the medicine anymore. My success was decided already. Thanks to those medicine, I have now got myself a good achievement."

"The strength was acquired from the medicines, what the meaning does it have…!"

"You could say whatever you like. There is no need for a younger brother better than the older ones."

By making Ash the source of the drug, all he needed to do was to act as a loyal knight of the kingdom that punished the criminal who happened to be his brother. By acting as a tragedy that was forced to kill his family, everything would end.

(He is rotten)

Ash said that he wanted to believe in him.

He blamed himself even if he was betrayed.

He knew nothing at all.

(He still, know nothing)

A knight passed by the laughing man who turned his back. Lowering his head, the knight brought a tray of meal in his hands. Plain bread and water. SEVEN turned his face. There was no meaning in rampaging with anger in this place.

(Ash will come)

If he didn't come, then he would just be a man of that level. But, there was no such thing. Ash would come. Without any proofs, he believed in him.

(This is weird. Why did I still intended to believe in him after all this)

_Why?_

A silver tray was put in front of him. He scanned through it and turned his eyes away immediately. Poison added inside.

"…The large world"

"…?"

"Did you ever thinking of seeing it"

In a small, soft voice. SEVEN looked at the face of the knight in puzzled. The hood he wore was blocking his sight, even the eyes could not be seen clearly.

"You have a pair of good eyes."

"…"

"You could surely become a good hunter"

"What are you, talking about…?"

"You're good. And that little brother, he's good too. What a waste, hmm, what should I do"

The knight had a bounding voice. Somewhere in his voice was youth. He nodded as if he was satisfied with something or other, taking up the piece of bread, he turned towards another sets of bars nearby… and threw it inside through the window. He watched. Crouching down, his eyes matched with SEVEN's. He could see silver eyelashes from the gaps. He had the same eye color as he had, a pair of golden eyes.

"…That medicine, was brought by a certain man through a certain route."

"…What?"

"He then sold then off at a special price. The money he used probably belonged to the Clan of the Fire Wyverns. I was shocked, the knight living in the center of such kingdom, could do something like that… … I heard that the Clan was suffering from deficit financing. I think that was the cause was the medicines."

"What did you know"

"His aim was for honor and achievements. He said that earlier anyway. His younger brother had just become the leader, it was unbelievable fast for something at his age. He must felt threaten… … There is no need for a younger brother better than the older ones, seriously, what class was that"

Pouring the water on the floor, he put his hand into his pocket. A bottle was taken out. The green of potion.

"The price of the medicine should not be changed due to personable reasons. He broke that rule, he must have tasted bashings from the head of the route. Throwing the medicines in a rush, pretending that nothing had happened. In addition, making his brother bear the punishment for him, gaining the trust from the Clan. The fact the he used a large amount of money without permission, would also become a crime of his brother. If it became a public news, the foray would become impossible to the hidden world. Didn't think that he will know so far. Well, he's clever, but too silly. "

The bottle was placed in front of him. SEVEN looked at it without moving. It was something he needed most right now.

The eyes drew a cold sharp arc.

" 'Our world' is not so sweet to let him do as he want."

He could feel horror running through his fingertips. He drew back unintentionally. The man looked like as if he was grinning.

"…Bring him along. I don't want to kill you. Bring that youngest brother with you as well."

"What, are you,"

"The world is wide… One day we might meet again."

"Wait!"

The teen waved his hand, and walked on the stone paths without a sound. He didn't plan on answering any question. His steps were singing.

"What's with that… Damn it"

He became irritated towards himself for not being able to do anything. Ash still knew nothing.

Surely he would come. Because, he had eyes that looked straight ahead.

However, if this went on, he would lost the place to return.

"…Bring him along… Will I be able to do it…"

"You can"

The voice answered from far away. Looking up, he could see the man looking at him as if he was singing.

"Because you have such eyes. Different from me"

"…"

_Let's see, what shall I do now. Must apologize to him. _The teen disappeared as he complained.

* * *

><p>In the end, SEVEN had not tell Ash anything.<p>

The teen he saved accidentally was more fun that he thought, unexpectedly sad and strong at the same time. Because he was so impressed by the morning sun that tears dropped, he must be a good guy. Although it was just an impression, yet he knew he could not abandon him. _Friend_, he called him, and he answered him in a slender voice. _Okay, _a single word, his voice sounded as if he wanted to cry.

Ash changed his sword. _Heavy weapons are good_, he thought. _Something like that. _He said as he pointed at his lance. SEVEN felt only embarrassed, but still he was glad.

He never expected the day that he would trust in people outside of his family, would come.

"Diablos again. Can you go for Los for a while"

"No way I just went on three missions continuously with you. Accompany me for a period"

"If this goes on we are never going to be able to accept G rank quests…"

"Who cares. We have a lot of time"

_Yes, they have plenty of time. Freedom is always prepared for hunters. Even though this is a need to carry an amount of responsibilities, but still they were better than those tight ones of the Chivalric Order. _Ash had laughed more. He had talked more. At the same time, he had become stronger. He thought so.

He was satisfied. Ash didn't question about the incident at that time. SEVEN also wouldn't talk about it. It would be fine to continue knowing nothing. This measurement probably existed in the world somewhere.

"Fine then Dia… But don't you retire again in the middle"

"I'll think about it-"

"Think seriously! Seriously, just because you like them, aren't hunting them down without questioning the main job of hunters?"

"I believe love is important also."

"…Oh really. I see I see. Haha."

Like that, they would waste time together. Laughing as he waved, SEVEN waited in the seat. The smell of steam and trees. The air of liquor. Daily lives in a relaxed mood.

(I, did it)

Just as that unknown teen said so, he succeeded in bringing him along. To him, it was quite a price.

SEVEN left the desert and started traveling. Even though returning home had become rare, he gained the qualification as a hunter, his weapon was recorded legal, and the comfort and instability to walk alone, was tasted to the bone till now. It was fun but uneasy. He was glad but scared. Certainly, he wouldn't be bored in this situation. Whenever he hunted with Ash, he would play him and play with him as he liked.

"Yo."

He raised his head towards the voice. An unknown man stood there. It was a voice he heard the first time. He wondered.

Recently, being called out by unknown hunters in the guild had became frequent. _It must be because we have became strong, _Ash claimed with pride. Even so, who was this man.

"You haven't talk to him about it"

He frowned towards the whispering words. But as the words continued, his back froze.

"Seems like he still know nothing."

"…"

"Then let it be. Never talk about it. Bring it to the grave. Got it… Because he saved you, he got locked up."

"…What"

"Don't tell anyone that you have seen both of us. Forget about the medicines. It would still take a few months for that town to recover. When you returned there, you will know everything… of course except the unnecessary ones"

The backlight had prevented him from seeing the face. His eyes were only able to spot a strange light. The equipments of Nargacuga that he had never seen before. The abominable long sword he carried on his back.

"… That time, I should have killed you"

"…..!"

"I sometimes do thought so. Now."

Bye, he muttered and turned his back. A cold sweat streamed down his back. What. What was that just now.

The armor part of Nargacuga.

(The Secret Guild?)

"SEVEN? What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"We're going right?"

With a great sword on his back. Yeah. He raised his answer. SEVEN stood up. Holding onto his lance and breathed deeply. Taking his rhythm back didn't take long, this must be a sign that he had grown up.

(Even if I am asked to, I will not say anything)

Thinking that if Ash knew how himself almost killed by his family.

(I will not tell)

Because, SEVEN couldn't help being glad that his family increased.

Someone muttered in a distance.

"Ahhh. … … Falt, why do you always think about others… …?"

Just as he thought, the flintstone weren't working properly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter is linked with chapter 2. It's better to read the chapter before first. When I knew that Diablos are actually herbivores, I was furiously touched! Don't casually doubt the client of the request! Thanks for reading

**Translator's Note: **

How's the translation? Is it still okay? Here's a little elaboration about the Order of the Black Beast. About the members of the Order, they wear either the whole set or certain parts of Narga armors. Nobutuna's is the Narga Mail. Of course there's exceptions. It is not a must for them to wear it. Falt is an example, he goes with the _normal_ armors. Normal hunters wear Narga armors too. Thanks for reading~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 4: Case Mr. Sido

**Theme:** Written as Lead, Read as Pray

**Characters:** Mr. Sido, Nobutuna, Riku, Falt, jack

(The 'j' in 'jack' is a small letter.)

**Chapter Summary:**

When Mr. Sido went to the snow mountains to help collect mountain herbs for his friend, he met a man with Narga armor. He called out to him, and asked for his company to collect the herbs with him.

* * *

><p>It was often said that the bodies of wyverns were pieces of panaceas, from the bones, skins, scales of the living creatures, to teeth, claws, all of these were important raw materials indispensable to many valuable medicines.<p>

It wasn't limited onto the bodies of the wyverns. From their fluids and wastes that could be found everywhere, to the grasses called wyverngrasses and the mushrooms called wyvernshroom, both fertilized on the dead bodies. All of these were rich in nutrients. Depending on the combining, they were very useful in making ancient medicines with tremendous effects. They were also very delicious by eating raw, and acted as the food supplies of treasure hunters.

But that didn't mean wyverns held secret powers that could heal a person, they did not held any magical powers. Enduring all types of environments, in order to maintain a strong body, coexisting among similar creatures in the survival of the fittest, their bodies evolved differently from humans. In fact, that was it. The course was simple, therefore the wyverns were strong and of many kinds.

"Just as I thought, lifecrystals alone aren't enough. It will be good if there's some more moves I can try on..."

The silver-white hair looked dazzling under the reflection of the daylight.

"But, all bitterbugs, herbs, and antidote herbs didn't work, right? If we can think of anything else... How about blue mushrooms?"

"I tried most of them... how is it. What I left haven't tried yet are anteka antlers and kelbi horns."

"How many godbugs have you killed..."

"I built graves for them."

_That's not the main problem. _Though he showed a bitter look, he was easygoing.

Godbugs were said to be insects with longevity that could live for a thousand year. Generally among all insects, their sizes were comparatively big, as large as the palm of an adult. Their heads were so hard that they wouldn't move an inch even when hit by rocks. On the contrary, their abdomens were so soft that the touch felt like marshmallows. Because the backs were filled with joints, some people called them jointbugs also. They were relatively beautiful bugs.

They were active regardless of day and night, but they could mostly be found during evening. The godbugs glowed in bluish-white during the evening sun, resembling to souls. In some far-off villages, there was a festival which people released them into the sky representing the dead peoples. jack had told him that the saying of godbugs could live for a thousand year originated from this area. Actual godbugs didn't have such long lives, because they were generally eaten by other creatures. Other creatures because of their high nutrients they got often targeted them. Godbugs fed on the bitterbugs that were smaller than them. Their abdomens filled with the filtered and accumulated liquids of the bitterbugs, alone contained much power to become the materials of medicines.

"I wonder what is not enough... Why won't it react immediately"

"Talking about instant effect... blue mushrooms are the only proper ones"

In jack's hand, was the result of mixing godbugs and wyvern fangs together.

Wyvern fangs were big and hard, it was often crushed into smaller pieces with hammers and smaller pieces of ore. Swatting it with one's all might after heating once with fire, they would cleave easily, because they were taken from wyverns that contained flame sacs. It was said that using the fangs as bullets of bowguns was a way to make use of this property.

By crushing wyvern fang and godbug in a medicine bowl together none stop, the fangs would burst into small pieces due to the shock of being crushed, and by that shock, the godbug would become smaller grains. Including the hard head, it would become powder neatly. It was then placed under a place where sun shone to dry and was filtered with a net. Done in this way, these pure white powders were now known as lifecrystals. They were treated as basic medicine in various fields in the medical sector. It was said that it would be unfit for a doctor to be without them.

"Mr. is there anything more? Medical herbs that I could get my hands on easily, and with such immediate effects"

"Hmmm- Haven't you already tried most of them? Let me think."

As much as Mr. Sido knew about jack, he was the top researcher among many of the laboratories of the Hunters Guild. The genre didn't mattered. As long as he showed interested towards it, he would hunt it by himself with his dual swords. He was equipped with such abilities. His parents were both researchers belonging to the Hunters Guild, he had heard about many studies from his parents since he was small. As he wished to further promote his own research, he obtained the qualification of a hunter. By accepting quests himself, he often obtained many study materials.

Lifecrystals were the invention of his parents. He inherited their studies.

"...Chameleos and Shakalakas mean nothing, right"

"The latter one had only make it more beautiful, unexpectedly"

"Dragon grass and dragon mushroom didn't work too"

"Yeah... but I got some interesting effects from them. That can be used to suppress fever for approximately one hour. It might be suitable for children"

"What about Monoblos? If I remember correctly, that helped bone setting."

"The powder will be hardened. Kind of like candies. By the way, I tried to taste it, but it is unreasonably hot to eat. Suitable for treating frostbites."

"What about the hundred-leaves clover? They are powerful medicine for cuts, and I think they got immediate effect."

"The hundred will become thousand... Counting it was a trouble therefore I stopped."

"Hmm- how about going out of the category? Why don't you try something like dragon herbs?"

"Ah-, that-, kind of impossible considering the money- ..."

They sighed. He transferred the powder in the medicine bowl into a small bag. The white powder piled up like a mountain quickly. _It is the color of the snow mountains, _he thought. An instant.

"Oh, right."

"Yes?"

"Have you tried mountain herbs?"

* * *

><p>Speaking of Mr. Sido, he was a plant researcher. It was a considerably well-known name among hunters that earned their livings by collecting and selling them. For the point that he could talk to plants.<p>

Actually there was no such thing of really being able to talk to them. Knowing the property and characteristic of each individual plants well, and by reading the nature of the locality and the climate, he followed and arrived at them only. It was a surprising strong advantage between the jobs called business hunters.

Speaking of the wide sense of implication, he might not be called as a hunter for being without any assertiveness, but he had the part of doing anything for the purpose well. He became a hunter for the things he wanted to know. He became a hunter for the sceneries he wanted to see. He was an example of showing that hunting monsters wasn't the only purpose of hunters.

"I can't bring much back alone..."

He stood before the posters of the guild. Looking up at many recruiting offers, there weren't many free hunters. After all, many focused on monster hunt. There weren't many powerful people interested in collecting mountain herbs.

But, he knew that the mountains now were dangerous. Not only him, but many hunters knew so. It was approximately two weeks ago that he heard about the notification from the guild.

"Sword and shield alone against a Tigrex, seems kind of reckless..."

Though there was nothing wrong in doing so, he wanted to go through it unhurt if possible. Because the objective was the objective. It would only be deplorable to end up with serious wounds just for mountain herbs.

He looked backwards turning around. Hunters were hanging around in the guild. There weren't so many hunters in the villages neighboring the snow mountains. Besides the mountains were treated to be in danger of sudden attacks from Tigrex, those who had climbed to the mountains willingly, surely had already departed. There didn't seem to be many people he could call out to.

(Novices won't be able to protect me)

_I will be relief if a skilled person can accompany me, _he sighed when the door of the guild opened. The doors in the villages near the mountains were heavy everywhere, a loud sound was made. It was one of the methods to protect people from the chill. Silence ran through the guild from the sound of the bad working door. It was in an instant.

"...?"

All the hunters looked at the same direction at once. A man letting his eyes swam calmly in the silence entered. He was wearing equipments that he had never seen before. The guild regained the noise immediately, but several hunters could be seen going away without a sound from the entrance. There was no way he couldn't notice. A large space was formed around him.

(...What's with this?)

Once again, he looked at the man who just entered. His lips were covered with a piece of red Khezu cloth, he couldn't see his face very well. Black hair was rather rare in this area. His black eyes had considerable translucency.

But, they glazed with prevarication deep inside.

He was not able to guess whether he was tired or despaired. The man walked straightly towards the reception of the high rank quests.

"Hey."

"Who is he?"

"Oh, somewhat a little... It's said in this way, rather weird? Though he came to this village recently... he have ranked up three ranks within a week."

"One week? That's short... What is his rank now?"

"Four or five... It is approximately ten days ago when the guild manager told us."

The hunters nearby chased his back with eyes full of mysterious. Weird he was described as, weird he was indeed. No one had seen those armors before, and the brightness of his eyes seemed to be full of extraordinary dark power. In addition, his speed since his debut. It couldn't be held to be concerned by the hunters who were familiar with this neighborhood.

(What is it)

He couldn't help but concerned.

He stepped his feet forward. He could feel the hunter whom he just talked to call out to him, without scrambling, he patted his shoulder.

"Hey"

"...?"

"Mind helping me out?"

With a look of amazement, the man blinked blankly. He blinked calmly as if the gloomy feeling a while ago was just a lie.

He looked puzzled for a moment, _please, _tilting his head as he begged, _okay, _he answered in a husky voice.

* * *

><p>Just as he thought collecting mountain herbs sounded bewildered. Given a delicate face, Mr. pushed him out of the guild through the back. <em>Ok, let's go. It will be good to finish as early as possible. <em>

On the mountain, the air was fresh and cold. Whenever the warm shade of the sunlight passed through his skin, he would be aware of how cold he really felt.

A bird cried in a high-pitch in the distance.

_Hey, _it was awhile after they left the camp that he was being called from behind.

"...If it is to collect points of the village, it doesn't have to be mountain herbs"

"Points are not what I'm aiming for. I just wanted some mountain herbs."

"For what?"

"They are plants very good for nourishment. Many plants that grow on the snow mountains tolerate well in the cold. As the representative, the mountain herbs are unexpectedly useful."

"Really..."

"Aren't they often sold in the village? By boiling them, they can warm people's body, though the effect isn't as good as hot drink. The taste is delicious too. During the winter which savings of meat are poor, they are precious food."

"...I know it for the first time."

"Is this your first time on the snow mountains?"

"It is. It is for the first time."

Slowly, in a low voice, he talked calmly. He tended to apt, but he didn't seem to be a bad person. However, Mr. could notice the smelling of blood somewhere.

He had continued his career as a hunter for long yet he had not seen his equipments before. Thinking of all possibilities, he tried to ask slowly.

He had not seen the creature known as the Living Shadow before. He heard that they moved around without leaving a trace, but to Mr., it was adverse, leaving not a trace meant leaving a trace. In the old jungle or the green forest, where all large-sized creatures left no traces, were perhaps where they lived.

"Is that the armor of Nargacuga?"

"...You know about it?"

"Nope, this is the first time seeing it."

"...Oh"

With a breeze, the air was cold. _Ah, this is cold, _he thought. He was being cautioned against. He was able to tell by the presence behind him.

Mr. held knowledge too about the Secret Guild of the Hunters Guild, the existence that wore the black of Nargacugas, the existence known as the Order of the Black Beast.

There was a special force called the Guild Knights in the Hunters Guild. It was said so. No one had ever met any hunters belonging to the Guild Knights, even if they had met, they would basically not claim themselves to be a Guild Knight. It was after all an urban legend. In rumors, in order for the Hunters Guild to be formed as a guild, it was said that they needed to work as an intermediary of the quests and controlled poachers.

The reason why hunters were afraid of these Guild Knights, was because they were known as hunters that hunted hunters. Their hidden works were mainly investigations against poachers and people that killed in the name of hunter, they controlled them, and carried out erasure. They were hunters recognized by the Hunters Guild with the permission to murder.

The group known as the Order of the Black Beast, was slightly different from them. It was called as the Secret Guild, but the Hunters Guild did not officially recognize it. This meant that it was not a group of hunters. It was said that they existed only in silence, with the proviso that they would cover up the unmanageable parts of the Guild Knights, they carried out their activities in the dark under the naive monitoring of the Hunters Guild. This was just another urban legend. It was rare for the Guild Knights to let illegal hunters escaped.

They would be struck off the list, being unable to hold onto a weapon, a hunter would no longer be a hunter. Then, when hunters that were not hunters picked up a weapon, what would he or she be. The targets of the Order were basically narrowed here... ... he was told so. In fact, the main quests of the Order were to confine such criminals. He heard also that they would poach monsters, and harm other people. In other words, they were all-rounder.

Not recognized by the Kingdom, it was another Hunters Guild. Although the scale wasn't national, but it was certain in this area, that it was another Hunters Guild different from the official Hunters Guild. This might be the right of way speaking. To such a dreamlike story, Mr. came to a conclusion. _Would he be, one of the members of the Order of the Black Beast. _Although it didn't mean that everyone wearing Nargacuga armors were the members of the Order, but considering that equipments in this area, he could understand why people would suspect the possibility. Beyond the mountains, before the desert, there was a wide piece of land called rain forest, he heard that Nargacugas certainly breathed there.

"I feel relieved."

"...What?"

"I heard that the armors of Nargacugas can make ones movement light. ...I don't have to worry even if a Tigrex appears."

"...Who said that, I am strong?"

"They rarely appeared in front of anyone, even if they appeared no records would be left, that's Nargacuga right? It's that armor right? You have defeated it right?"

"...Turns out to be like that."

"Aren't you strong enough. I heard that you raised your hunter rank at once."

"It's by chance."

"You're humble."

"It's not like that."

_It's not like that. _Because he said it too painfully, Mr. stopped mentioning any further.

(Right, I might be overdoing a little)

His past did not matter. Even if he really belonged to the Order and did works of killing others, he was just, a hunter recognized by the Hunters Guild now.

_He have eyes as if to blame himself, as if to suppress everything, he is having a pair of eyes demanding for a place to die. _

(Don't his eyes looked as if he is entreating the world to kill him?)

Basically, the man called Mr. Sido, could not forgive anyone trying to make the world a murder.

* * *

><p>Immersing deeper.<p>

He could merely watch in blank amazement, as a knife plunged into his face.

The cry disappeared from his ear. It was suppose to be a scream, yet he heard nothing. In large drops blood fell, unable to twist his body, the blade reflected onto his remaining eye, he should have scream his throat to empty, yet he heard nothing.

Who was the one that shouted _why_ from the bottom of his heart.

Who was the one that mutilated the eye with that rustic disordered blade.

Who was the one that could only forget about breathing without moving.

Who was the one that was warped in fear, as the blade continued to advance, shivering as his limbs were being restrained fearfully.

When the blade left the face, with a splat, something dropped onto the floor.

It was an eyeball that was destroyed and could no longer kept its orbicularity.

_He had done nothing. I did it alone. _He was sure that he had said it. He was sure that he had shouted it out. He was sure that he had shouted it out with his own mind. _Why can't it reach him. Why can't he listen. Why is it him that took the punishment but not me. _

_The mission is supposed to be a success. Certainly one window was lost. But, still, isn't it good enough already._

(I don't know,)

_Falt, you, why did you come alone without receiving an official request. _

Welled up with this question and that question, the reality in front of his eyes was overwhelmed. In the end, he could only watch the physical plunder without moving a single finger. His main weapon, was supposed to be bow. If he lost an eye, his ability would be burdened with twice the handicap other people got.

_He should be scared. The sight he had disappeared suddenly. He should be terrified. The blade catching his view approaching gradually. _Even if his pupil was touched he could still see the sight went out in red with pain. Sounds of the optic nerves being cut were made deep inside his eye. Something with heat was being dragged out, thus it became a hollow.

(It is not weird that betrayal inside the Order costs death penalty. This is already light.)

_Is this betrayal. _He cried. _How is helping out with my work a betrayal._

The boss answered calmly. _The mission was handed to you. That was the trust from the Order. That trust was cut. This person betrayed the trust of the Order. _

_He only came because he was worried about me, why would this happen. _Why, is it he but not I._ _Towards him who was shouting, the boss replied calmly.

_Wasn't it your fault that you were being worried about. _

(Wasn't it because you are too weak)

_Because you held neither the strength to kill, the wisdom to deceive, nor the readiness to betray._

_In order to compensate it, he went, he acted so, as a result it was a betrayal. It was only like that. _

_Punishment is necessary within the Order. _The cold words pierced through him. _Because of weakness. Because I am weak?_

(Because I am weak, Falt was,)

Did he have the right to hug the shoulder of him, who pressed against one eye and continued to scream as he crouched down.

Still, he said.

_I am not weak. No. It is not so. This is wrong. This place is wrong. _

_We aren't people that must stay in such a place. _

Therefore, he had said.

He believed, absolutely, that he would come.

* * *

><p>Repeating several times going back and forth from the base camp to the mountain top, the red box was filled only with the colors of the flower,<em> just like a coffin<em>, Nobutuna murmured. _You know it well. _Mr. raised his face with a smile.

"Mountain herbs are often used as mourning flowers."

"...Isn't that because there aren't other flowers on the mountains."

"Villages far away used them also. Many of them are shipped from here."

"From here? They specially order them?"

"Aren't the mountain herbs white. Besides, they are good to keep. As it can be seen, each petal is considerably thick, because they are brought up strongly in the mountains. Also, they won't be weakened due to day differences... It's because they lived half frozen. Aren't they more obstinate than common plants?"

"...Lived, half frozen..."

"Even the lands are lacked of nourishment, even in the shadows where the sun can't reached, with the little time and little thing there is, they lived as they pleased. Without overdoing anything, they lived smartly.

"...How long before they die?"

"Because it is an annual plant, they only bloom once throughout the year. Unlike the countries in the east, there aren't any seasons here. When the petals increase to twelve, the leaves open and pollinate, using the nutrient saved in the root the seeds are made. The pistil bulges and the flower falls, there then, it refine once, I should express it this way."

"...You sure know then in details"

He said with admiration, floating in Nobutuna's eyes were only pure respect. _Ah, he can do such an expression. _He understood that he learned something new, and was impressed by the structure of the world. Mr. smiled. _Probably this person isn't a bad person. _

"Just in case, if not I will be a shame towards the lowest seat of the recognized researchers of the guild. It will be hard if I don't know a certain amount of information."

"Being a researcher, seemed to be hard. How many types on Earth do you need to remember?"

"It's up to the individual-? There are serious types of people that only know one kind thoroughly, on the contrary, there are also types of people that are tied up by the characteristics. For example, the color of the flower, the season of pollination, the effects during combination, etc. That's the reason why the Books of Combos continued to increase."

"I see..."

_Let's go. Let's collect some more, and go back. _The sun had began to set. The dusk of the snowy mountain was transparent. The period of time for the snow to become orange was short, yet with the light color that shone onto the snow alone, somewhere seemed slightly sad.

"Do you know that this snow mountains are slightly more special than other high grounds."

"Special?"

"This is the place where the dusk can be seen in indigo blue."

_This way, _Mr. turned around suddenly. Stepping onto the grass, setting his feet onto piles of snow, keeping off from the cold, they headed up to the mountaintop. One step before a rock, Mr. stopped. Looking around the palpable area for a while, he pointed casually.

"That side is the sun, right"

"Yeah."

"From that side to the opposite side of the mountain top, powdery snow is piled up. Together with the dust piled up at the bottom, when they are rolled up and are blown by the wind towards this side, the setting sun will become blue."

The dust dancing into the sky, covering the whole area, it could be seen as that.

"The mountain herbs during that period of time can be seen as blue flowers also, reflecting the blue."

"...I will like to see that for once"

"Right?"

_Though I have only seen it for a few times, it is really beautiful, that even the word 'beautiful' might not be enough. _

"I believe that there are still many places like this out in the world."

The words disappeared as it sank with a lingering sound remaining. The wind was cold. For a while, Nobutuna looked up at the sky in silence. The red setting sun was still beautiful. The snow surrounding glimmered gently frequently, slowly soothing something.

"...Hey"

"Yeah?"

"Why are the plants able to live, even if they are half frozen?"

He looked up. Nobutuna stared at the setting sun with an empty expression. Unexpectedly, Mr. returned his eyes to the sky. He was sure that he wouldn't be hoping to receive model answers like because of the properties or because they were evolved that way.

Certainly, mountain herbs would not be able to grow or blossom outside of the snowy mountains, but to normal plants, this was a wrong place for them to establish on. A sunnier place would be better. A richer land would be better. However, they chose to bloom there. Nobody wanted to know the reason they chose that place, probably the mountain herbs themselves didn't know too.

The plants in the desert were the same too. Even under the inferior environment, they survived in the area.

_Why is that so._ What Nobutuna wanted to hear about should be this.

Even Mr. didn't know the reason.

But, he had a thought.

"Isn't it because they want to live."

_Besides_, Mr. continued to smile.

"Even the mountain allows it"

"...Allows..."

"No matter how poor the plants are, all of them are permitted by the Earth to breathe. Everything we see in this world are so. Therefore, I like them. Truly, they are there because they are there. The fact they won't lose themselves are much stronger than humans. Just by looking at them, gives me strength."

"...Won't lose themselves..."

"...This means that even for a person, no matter who he or she is, no matter what they are, there is always a place they can go to"

He was teaching him that. Nobutuna remained silent. Running his eyes for an instant, he could see his eyes stayed still. However he knew that his face hid half of what he thought. He couldn't tell what he was thinking as half of his face was covered. However, he could see him grasping his fist strongly.

There seemed to be a place in his mind. There seemed to be a part he felt something.

(This is good)

It seemed to work.

A breeze blew from behind. _Oh, maybe the sky will become indigo blue for us. _He thought so as he stretched himself. All of a sudden, he was being thrust away by the neighboring Nobutuna.

"?"

"Run!"

"What, eh, ah,"

"Run! Through the mountain top back to the base camp! We will be cornered if we go down from here!"

Hurry up! It was a shout. Standing up in a hurry, _so this is what happens, _Mr. realized about the reality. A roaring wyvern scattered the snow, destroying the beautiful scene, thrusting his forefoot firmly onto the ground, it roared ferociously. The echoed voice was absorbed and faded into the snow slightly far away. It was supposed to be a roar that could make one's cells shivered and body froze, yet it was hard for sounds to echo within the snow mountains, at times that the Tigrex came out, at worst, they couldn't expect help.

"Don't draw your sword! Just run! The footing here is bad!"

"Wah, wah, wah,"

"Didn't I tell you to just run!"

He grabbed onto his arm strongly, and started dashing like the wind.

With a groan from behind, the sound of the ground gouged. He was pushed from the back. His face landed flat onto the snow, he could hear sounds cutting the wind above him. He heard a terrible sound, the ground shook, as he looked up, he could see cracks appearing on the rock.

The scooped snow shouldn't have been that firm. That means that they contained quite a speed.

"Get up!"

This time he was being dragged by the neck without any discussion. He felt that his body was floating, as soon as his feet reached the ground, he was again pulled strongly by his arm. _What is this. What happened._

"Wait... What, is,"

"Popos were secured a few days ago by the village! There is no food for them on the mountain now! It'll be too reckless for the two of us to fight against starving ones!"

"Eh, but, that, we,"

_But if it's with you, I think the two of us will be fine. _He said as he nearly bit his tongue, yet the eyes Nobutuna flashed at him and made him gave up on the thought,

They were running short of potions, there weren't much hot drinks left also, besides they were now on the mountains that made combinations difficult.

"It's impossible to fight two hungry furious ones at the same time, it's too reckless!"

He could hear the two howling roar wyvern from behind.

* * *

><p>He waited three days.<p>

It was three days that rained a lot.

Inside the dark forest, he continued to wait without moving.

It was not possible to even sleep.

"...Quitting the Order means only death."

The boss said. He waited for his next words.

"I intend to understand your character. It isn't something suitable for the Order. Still I intend to understand that you have improved your skills much, in order to live onwards."

He only stared into the depth of his eyes in silence.

"...Still do you insist to go"

"Yes."

He replied in a low voice.

"I'm bringing Falt along with me."

His opponent bended his eyes.

"...Humans, always betray."

"..."

"They tell lies, they deceive each other. In this world, not including the fights to live, humans were probably the only creatures that would murder the same kind for their own self-interests. Jealousy, hatred, and hatred...We are really difficult creatures. Because things like money that can represent group hypnosis appear, therefore there's indiscrimination."

"..."

"Not for the sake of living, but in order to make themselves more convenient, they wouldn't care about the others, kill, deceive and betray...As long as we're humans, we would also have such a side. Others have their own reason and faith, and for the sake of it there are times that they cannot feel that they're living."

"..."

"The works we handled are mostly things like these. Our requests came from people that don't care about others, we accept for money... ... What a really unpleasant organization."

"Why, does it exist"

"..."

"Why do you create an organization that kills other."

"...I believe the reason is not compatible for me to tell."

_Still you ask about it, what a good-natured person you are. _He laughed. Nobutuna did not laugh.

"Cause I think it's necessary."

He only answered in a deep, deep tone. He had no intention to speak further more. Standing up, he walked pass the side of Nobutuna without a sound, and said.

"If you can take him along then take him."

"..."

"Let me make this straight. One year, if you succeed in escaping for us, then it will be invalid."

"What if I fail...?"

"You will only die."

It was three days full of battles, sleeplessness and desperate.

_We might not be able to talk, _he informed him by himself. _I'm listening, _he chuckled. _I'll wait for you, _he replied. He who lost an eye answered with only an _okay._

It was three days that rained a lot. Getting wet through, still he waited. Not to mention, pursuers came of course. His favorite long sword was stained with the fat and blood of humans.

Staring at the corpses laying in front of him, he shockingly understood that he killed them, still he held onto the handle, and waited for him. He believed that he would come. Nobutuna remembered that he had once told him in the past that he longed for the far-off world, and would quit if he could.

_Cause I think it's necessary, _the boss had said. Nobutuna had said nothing. _It is necessary. _It was true, if it was not, he would only feel his crime increased. If someone could shoulder another's debt, even to people that were filled with hatred and jealousy, it would be possible to open a big hole in the heart. And, he gradually understood. How many irreparable things had he done.

Still, the crime really wouldn't decrease. There was no way it could decrease, Nobutuna couldn't notice about it. If the roots of negative feelings deep inside him could not exterminate, as a result such a thing would only continue to boil unlimitedly. In the end, it was the reason because humans were humans.

Humans always betrayed. Made lies. Deceived each other.

What was wrong for the sake of money. The concept of money bear within a human, what was wrong to use it skillfully without permission.

Still, Nobutuna could not do so. He didn't understand.

In reality, he lived that way also, by killing others and taking things away from them. Surely, he could not deny that he had killed innocent crime-less people before.

(Who will be the one to judge me)

It was three days that rained a lot.

His eyes burned when the sun rose on the forth day. Tears flowed out.

Falt had not came.

Trying to bear everything, his throat shivered. Deep inside his eyes were hot, his brain was shaking. _Why, _he murmured. There was nothing to answer him except the dead bodies.

Falt, had not came.

As if it was a judgment, an answer, it sank into the vacant body.

* * *

><p>Descending from the mountaintop, almost arriving at the base camp after a struggle, a shadow dropped from straight above. Smacking his lips as he draw his sword, Mr. gulped down his shriek behind him.<p>

_This thing, is large._

"...We can't expect help. Unless it's someone skillful, they will just die pointlessly."

"This thing is having too much instantaneous force...'

"We're lucky already that the two of them separately... What shall we do. Fight?"

"There's no need. If we can wound it to a certain extent, it wouldn't chase into the human habitation... Let's get away, and end the quest. We must let the other hunters know, or victims might appear."

"You go first... Wait for me for ten minutes. During that period, take care of the procedure."

"Got it."

The black and red shadow ran out. Swinging his sword against the roar. Mr. knelt down, just in case, he set up a pitfall trap he brought along. As the Tigrex focused on Nobutuna, he ran to the side. He wasn't allowed to look back. He wouldn't let any instant chance slip away.

With the sound of slashing at the back, he headed straight forward towards the base camp. He turned around without knowing whether he had or not heard the roar of the giant wyvern, he threw a flash bomb out. A white shadow flashed threw in an instant, the tail of the scared wyvern jerked in irritation.

He ran. He ran with all his got for five minutes before he reached the base camp.

"Two Tigrexs! One is appearing by the water place ahead! There's no sight of the other one! If someone wants to hunt them then go! But it's freaking large!"

"...Seriously!"

"Hey, is it heading this way?"

The base camp was full of hunters departing for the mountain. Even though their quests were different, their destinations were basically the same. There were also other base camps on the mountain, because the main base camp was surrounded by rocks similar to precipice, it would be hard to defense against sudden attacks from monsters. There were many times he met hunters on other quests there. This time there were five.

"There's one people drawing it's attention now! He will be back by five minutes! Someone set up a tent just in case, and those who are leaving evacuate now! Okay-?"

"Got it!"

Everyone started their works fast. Hunters were professional in these areas. Even though their aims were different, and sometimes they would compete against each other, at times like these they would cooperate splendidly.

"Is there a need to prepare for battle?"

"It should be fine. I set a pitfall also."

"Will it come down"

"Cause there's no Popos, it seemed to be super furious."

_Really, _a guy looked up. His blond hair glimmered as the moonlight of the moon that just rose shone.

"Then isn't one people alone dangerous. It's almost night? I'll go."

"Really?"

"The one fighting against it, short distance type?"

"Long sword."

"Then it'll be fine. I'm rear support type. Around five minutes? I'll go and drag him back."

_That's reassuring. _Mr. nodded, and reached his hand straight inside the box. After calling the Felyvne Tag, he called out to the guy jumping down from a high place.

"I'll only wait for five minutes from now! Don't do anything rash!"

"Oookay"

"Everyone can return after you're done, got it? There isn't anyone that want to hunt Tigrex, right?"

"Hey, is only the two of them really fine?"

Towards the words he heard, he nodded.

"The one staying behind probably has the ability of G rank I think."

_I am not sure about the other one, but if he carried a bow on his back, I think he won't be a burden._

* * *

><p>The roar rang out. He turned his blade. The snow was soaked red with blood. Dodging half a step backwards from the lowering claws, he pierced with his sword in his hand. Raising a shriek, the wyvern drew back. Blood ran through its eyes, burning with pain and anger.<p>

Thanks to the trap set by Mr., the battle was quite at ease. He was lucky that it was a place with less snow. He turned around, taking a defense he slipped through just in time. He wielded his sword continuously against the violent tail wiping against the ground. Scales scraped off, gouging the blade into the naked flesh, touching the bone. The wyvern leaped. With one more stroke of sword, the tail should be cut.

(Cut it out! Will it just fly)

The effect of the drink started to fade out. His fingers started to grow numb with cold. With only a few more minutes before he needed to go, the Tigrex didn't seem willingly to leave.

(If I can't find something to secure the sword before my hand froze, I won't be able to hold onto it)

But he couldn't find the chance under the situation of one-on-one.

With a hurl, snow cracked. Holding his arm over the head, he could slightly see the fragments by the edge of his eyes. Slowly turning towards him, here which became an upward slope, he wouldn't be able to dodge downwards. There was no place he could protect his body with.

He could hear a distorted shriek. The snowballs that were supposed to fly did not come. He looked up, and he ran and slipped through the gap. Hunters did not need the time to be confused. Along with his weapon, he smashed the right claw of the Tigrex.

(What was that,)

_What was the flinch just now._

"Hey, the hunter over there-!"

"!"

"Let's run away!"

"Okay!"

At the last minute, a sound vibrated from a distant. Drawing the bow to limit, the guy shot straightly at the forehead of the roar wyvern. Taking the chance as its head flinched, he ran out. The guy standing behind the wyvern, stepped onto the side lightly. The snowballs just now must be prevented by him.

"Thanks"

"Not at all"

His tone was light, yet he was no question a professional as he kept on guard perfectly on what was happening behind. He took out a green ball from his item pouch. _Ah, _he thought. He almost stopped, it was stuffed into his hand forcibly, he opened his eyes widely.

"You go back. Cause farcaster is one person's use."

"Hey,"

"I, wanna hunt that thing"

"Want to hunt... with bow?"

"Don't look down on rear support."

_Bye, that's it. _Holding up one hand, he ran to the rear of the daunted wyvern hurling the snow. He turned around and waved to him. He was very calm and composed. _What, what, _the guy thought as put his hand to his mouth and called on him.

"Your companion is waiting for you, go to him early!"

That the first time, Nobutuna came to his sense. _Go back. He is waiting. Go back. _

(This means that even for a person, no matter who he or she is, no matter what they are, there is always a place they can go to.)

"...Hey, don't die! I'll wait for you!"

"Of course!"

He threw the farcaster handed to him on the ground strongly.

* * *

><p>They set up the tents once again on the mountainside of the way back to the village. There were three of them. One of them belonged to themselves. Another one belonged to the hunters that came along. The one left was no surprising belonged to guy that went to solo hunt the Tigrex. He chatted with the others. Four of the hunters came to the mountain together, it hadn't been long for them since graduation from beginners, thus they weren't very experienced. <em>We don't have the strength to face a Tigrex yet, thank you for letting us know. <em>They lowered their heads to Mr.

The lowest requirement as hunters was that one must understand about their own abilities and took actions. Still they deserved to be praised for the four of them could be able to work as four in this situation. He waved his hand lightly and smiled.

"...Mr., if this condition continued, it won't snow tonight nya. We can set off when we saw the raising sun nya."

"Okay... I'll look forward to it."

"Be back by then, nya?"

"We'll be back. It'll be alright."

_You can take a sleep. _The leader of the Felyne Tag lowered its head as he said, returning to their own Felyne-used tent. His breath was cold.

The two of them sat by the fire started earlier, they stared at the flame without moving.

"...Hey"

"Yes?"

"Why are you Mr.?"

_Isn't Master, the second person pronoun of the Felynes. _It was too dark for him to see the expression of Nobutuna murmuring. Mr. formed a smile. _Seems like he started thinking about something again._

"It's my father."

"Hm?"

"He was called as Mr by everyone."

His father was a teacher in a school of the town. He was full of knowledge, everyone liked his character. His mother had told him that he was a gentle and modest person. Though his body was weak, and died early, Mr. believed that he had lived a good life.

"It was my wish when I was a child to be called as Mr. one day. After my father died, I inherited his knowledge and books, it was quite interesting. That's the reason I joined the institute."

It was really interesting to learn a lot of stuffs, he loved learning, and he hoped for fields of vision. He began to hope to see for himself what he learned. He wanted to visit every place there was.

"After I obtained the qualification of a hunter, I met many people. I saw many places, and touched many things. After a few years as a hunter, there was one more qualification I wanted to get."

"One more?"

"The qualification of hunter doctor."

They were hunters that held the qualifications of both the Hunters Guild and the Doctors Guild, they were called as that by the normal hunters, respecting them. They belonged to both guilds, with the two qualifications, they received financing from both guilds. They also held the rights to buy and sell the knowledge, combos, and treatments. It was a special qualification, the fact that they needed to be a hunter and a doctor at the same time, showed a corresponding nature was needed. The number of them was considerably small till now, it was the level that even large hunting parties might not be able to have one among them.

"One way or another, I am not a doctor specialized in healing and recovery or things in the similar direction. I specialized in using poison, paralysis and sleep effects. Normally, they worked even on large wyverns and will cause death if used on humans, but I can use them to put bodies of human back to their normal state."

"...Erm?"

"Hm, it's kind of hard to understand... There, for example when hunters used up all their strengths, they are usually carried back to the tent with serious wounds right? The problem will be, who will be the one to treat their wounds. If it's for once or twice, going back to the camp to take a rest, they will usually recover with medical effects or their own recovering abilities. But, what if an arm is shed, or the face is crushed, these aren't rare cases."

"Ah...Erm, kind of, yeah."

"In those cases if treatment aren't done immediately, it'll result in death. That's one of the reasons why the death rates of hunters are high. Under serious injuries that even potions can't catch up with, one must return to the town or village to receive a thorough treatment or else it will be bad"

"You're, right. Yeah, I see."

"But the places where hunters are, are confined in the hunting grounds. Many lives died before they reached the town or the villages. ... Hunter doctors are the only people that held the knowledge of healing in the hunting grounds, it's a special guild."

_There's a really amazing people among my acquaintances, he specialized in healing. Towards sudden bone fractures and organ injuries, he could carry out appropriate treatments with potions and other types of medicine. _He pictured the man with white silver hair. Though he was the requester, he should still be reading books even it was already midnight.

"What I do is difficult from that, but to stop the injuries on the human bodies temporarily, letting their own recovering abilities take care of the rest. This way is actually, slower in curing but harder to break."

"Why is that?"

"By compensating sudden injuries with sudden potions, the recovering ability of the body will start to be unable to catch up with the medicine. One will become unable to live without potions. In the case of hunters, with power juice as the representative, demondrug and armorskin, it is very easy to become dependent on them. Hunting will become hard without them."

_It is the privilege of human knowledge to rely on medicines, yet one must not neglect the things one possessed naturally. _This was always left inside Mr.'s heart.

"When one stopped living the way as one is, what one have will only be below despair. Eventually one will reach an extreme. The heart also, the body also, everything also"

"..."

"...just by looking, will become painful"

Gaining the knowledge, longing for the scenarios, shifting his eyes at the whole world, feeling touched, walking onwards as if he was trembling. Everything born from the nature, none of them were distorted, they only lived the way as they were. Everything born from humans, sometimes might be distorted, and headed towards the sad end. The things that were there as they were, would forget about their original shape, in the end that would be lost, disappeared as if rotted.

"There are many of them among hunters. Forgetting what one wanted to do, only nothing but continued to repeat slaughters again and again. ...Everyone is good people, yet people fall helplessly. ...Thinking of whether is there anything I can do, I took the qualification of hunter doctor."

Faraway the voice of something disappeared echoed. Gently the flame flickered, the ashes crumpled.

"It was at that time. My felyne comrade said 'You're not master anymore nya! It's Mr. nya!' to me. The other felynes heard about it and started calling me that also. ...Though I think it should be doctor, but it doesn't matter... It's really dearly, the same title as my father. I was really happy."

"..."

"...By the way... counseling can be counted as a part of my job."

"...So that's why you talked to me"

It was a silent voice, replying with only a chuckle. Nobutuna wouldn't look up.

"I am, really not good with it."

"..."

"Seeing such people will make myself sad too"

_When one stopped living the way as one is, what one have will only be below despair._

"Isn't that, undoubtedly, sad?"

_Thew, _the wind blew. The fire flickered. He didn't think of continuing forcefully the stopped conversion. With the sound of the fire popping by his ears, he took a cup in his hand. He poured the flower tea boiling with the mountain herbs into it.

"...Think of it as a part of your job to listen"

When the fillings of his cup decreased half, words of murmurs emitted from Nobutuna. His cup hadn't decrease at all.

"...My friend..."

"..."

"In a dark place... I left him behind alone..."

Putting his hand behind his head, he crouched hiding his face with his knees, said slowly in a low voice.

"He was... locked up..."

It was a voice of repentance.

"I couldn't... bring him out..."

"..."

"...I ran away... alone..."

It was a voice of confession.

Mr. certainly did not know what had happened. Friend. Left behind. Ran away. _Ahh, _he thought. Mr. bended his eyes.

_That must be. To him._

_That must be something really sad._

"...I can no longer see him... He's in a place where we can never meet again..."

Towards he who slightly nodded, knowing that he had heard something severe, Mr. said softly.

"Is he, no longer, in this world"

Incidentally, he looked up. He moved his head slightly. _Ahh, that's great. _Mr. chuckled.

"You can meet him again as long you're alive."

"..."

"If he is still in this world, he is allowed by the world to be there. ...If he can live the way he is, certainly, towards the place that he belongs, he will go."

_And it is what called a friend, to give blessings, no matter what that place is. _Mr. Sido thought so.

"You called him, if he answers you, then towards the place that you belong, both of you will go."

"..."

"You can cry, Nobutuna"

"..."

"If you feel sad for your wish not being able to be granted now, you should cry. Crying doesn't particularly stand for weakness."

With a sound, he tossed a towel nearby to him. Aimed at his face on purpose, Mr. stood up.

"When you're sad, you should cry."

_Hey, if you're sad then let yourself be sad, and cry all you want._

_When one stopped living the way as one is, what one have will only be below despair. Then, live the way as it is, be the way as it is._

"I'll give you some space"

Turning his back. He headed towards the direction of the snow mountain. At the direction that echoed just now, it must be the death agony, the guy that went with a bow should be coming back anytime.

Afterwards, he didn't know whether Nobutuna cried or not.

* * *

><p>"Oh. Ah. You come to welcome me?"<p>

"Yup. That doesn't- ... Wow?"

"Thank you very much-It's a really good game-. It was a really good condition that that thing is out of stamina, I finished it crunchily. Hoooooooray."

Slip. Squish. Slip. Squish.

"That guy is really strong-. Is he your friend?"

"Eh, nope. We met the first time today, and I asked him for help... I need some hands"

"I see-. I'm seriously lucky. Gotcha thank him. Now I can live another week at ease-, seriously a big help-"

Slip. Squished. Slippery. Squish.

He continued to walk towards the camp. He didn't stop for once.

"But it's really freezing. As expected the night on mountains are really cold. You got any beer or wine?"

"Ah-...nope... But there's tea."

"Ah-it doesn't matter I just want something to drink. It's really painful to eat snow. I want toilet."

Slippery. Squish. Slip. Squished.

"Ah. Look look. Here-–– you, I'm back-–– praise me praise me-"

"..."

Nobutuna turned his face up and looked. Surely, even the guy could see his perplexed expression. Opening the eyes that seemed to be frozen, without saying anything, he leisurely put down the object he was carrying in front of the burning fire.

"Ah-, it's heavy"

"..."

"..."

He twisted his shoulders emphatically, and he grinned.

"It was you that weakened it that far. So absolutely, I think some certain rewards should be needed, therefore I bring it back."

"... You carried it?"

"...Along that road?"

"Yup."

_Isn't something weird? _Tilting their heads with such faces, _isn't it weird, _they exchanged their faces looking at each other.

What the guy had dropped in front if them was a tail of Tigrex.

"I haven't carved it yet so you can still go for it. It might be kinda small, but go ahead and take it."

"..."

"..."

"By the way your eyes, it's kinda red, are you okay?"

"...Ah...I'm fine."

"I see. Then whatever. Ah-. It's getting cold. Freezing. Towel. Ah, you got any hot water?"

"Ah, yeah. I'll pour some tea for you."

"Thank you-"

With a rustle the shadow entered deep into the tent. Mr. picked up a small kettle. Pouring the hot tea in a cup as he shivered. Silence.

They bursted into laughter.

"Wa, aha, what, what was that just now! He brought the tail back! Is this a joke-!"

"Ha, haha, no, no way- ...what's with this development, really,"

"He took it back com-completely! No, he is a type that I have never seen before! What a fun guy!"

"Things like rewards, do-doesn't matter at all...! Why, did him, this, in this coldness,"

"Don't say stuffs like that, it can be sell at a moderate price right-?"

"Ahahahaha, he came out, he came out!"

"What's with that, don't say as if I'm some kind of mole."

_I'm gonna put down my bow, wait for me my tea. _He said as he covered his head with a towel and re-entered the tent. There was a brazier inside there, it should be warmed up by now. For a while, he laughed in pain holding onto his stomach, Mr. laughed so hard that he was filled with tears.

"Still, much more... In the world of hunter, they are still many interesting people."

"...Yeah... You're right."

"It's fun."

"... Yeah. You're right."

_Ahh, _he sighed.

_Finally Nobutuna, he laughed._

_Finally deep inside his eyes, light has returned.  
><em>

"...What?"

"Yes?"

"Eh? Why? Eh? What's with this?"

Nobutuna looked at the tail in a hurry. His eyes roved between the tail and the tent. Mr. tilted his head. It was a fresh expression, but he couldn't understand.

"What's the problem?"

"That guy, he's a bow user right?"

"He did say so. He said he's gonna put down his bow just now."

"... What? What's with this?"

_Is something the problem, _he tilted his head to the other side. Nobutuna said with wonders from his bottom of his heart.

.

.

"That guy, how did he cut the tail?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

The made-up rate has already passed 300%. It's probably going to go higher! This chapter is focused on Mr. Sido and Nobutuna. I aimed to write Mr. Sido cool. I proved with all I got that "bows are decorations"! Huh, that's a famous of line of Riku. I think it'll be fun to have different occupations even among hunters. I wonder how do godbugs look like... I'll be happy to have you read along the story together with me. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Here's the forth chapter. It's really amazing to see someone cut the tail with an arrow ( • w • ) The usual 'if you see any mistakes, or have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!' statement. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 5: Case Sakura

**Theme:** Written as Heart, Read as Reason

**Characters:** Sakura, Ash, SEVEN, Billy, Riku

**Chapter Summary:**

One year after Ash left, a Pink Rathian was being captured in the town. Sakura did not understand why must people do something like this to monsters. Feeling the pain of the Rathian and the sudden increase in marriage proposals, Sakura cried for help from her childhood friend.

* * *

><p>When a pair of fire wyverns settled their residence on the ground, a pair of twins were born. A pair of red haired twins.<p>

According to the folklore of the land, between a pair of twins, the child born later was said to have vicious personalities, as he or she defeated the child who was born first, in order to divine the warmth of the mother's stomach. For that reason even if the child was born safely, he or she would only become a cunning people that pursued for his or her benefits and held no sympathy towards others.

On the contrary, the child that was born first, knew the pain of being defeated, thus would become a considerate person with a gentle heart. It was always the child that was born first being called as the Child of God that could perform miracles.

The chief had imprisoned the girl that was born later as the sister, in a tall tower. The chief had an idea. The pair of fire wyverns would one day give birth to eggs, and would start to prey on humans in order to feed their children. When that time came, they would give this ominous child as a sacrifice, the wyverns might be calmed to a certain degree.

The boy that was born first as the brother, with the existence of his sister being covered at all cost from him, he approached his fifteen year. A strong criminal that wasn't able to be killed by the people was imprisoned in the tall tower, he was taught not to go anywhere near it.

The boy lived in luxury and received plentiful of educations, different types of martial arts needed to become the chief was taught to him. There was nothing not given to him.

The day he approached fifteen, he climbed the tower due to his uncontainable curiosity. He walked on and on until the prison seemed to be in sight, ahead of the tall spiral staircases which continued up the tower, was a lamp of moonlight.

The last room was locked with fifty locks. He released all of them with his sword.

Inside was a girl with beauty that could appeal to everyone, singing a song as she swayed her red hair.

He was shocked. There, in front of him, was a face same as him.

He knew she was his sister. Seeing the burnt mark of offering forced onto her body, he hated his father. He hated the people. On the day he tried to let his sister descend from the tower, the spawning of the wyverns ended, the sound of them flapping their wings could be heard in the night.

He bought his sister along and went to where the wyverns were. The wyverns accepted the red-haired twins gently.

The wyverns burned the people. With the girl on the female wyvern and the boy on the male wyvern, they only rode as their red hair sparkled.

The people prostrated for mercy. The red-haired boy released the wyverns, he landed on the ground, and there they built a castle. The king was the brother, the queen was the sister, the beginning of the eccentric king system was two thousands years from the legend.

Taking over other countries, even though half of the land was unified by the royals, the family remained strongly. The family with the ancestors of the red twins accompanied by the fire wyverns, was respected for their courage, strength, and honesty, a righteous crest was given to them by the royal as the mirror of knights.

Till now, the two head families remained.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

"My lady! At least have a meeting first,"

"No! You can continue to stand there if you want? What's with that! I still doesn't have a single intention yet!"

Raising her rough voice, Sakura was determined to continue to shut the door of her room. Mixing with the knocking sounds on the door, a howling roar could be heard faraway. She hit the door in irritation.

"I don't get the meaning of this! Tying up somebody's life with things like fate and necessity, what is father and mother thinking of! There's nothing more idiotic than this!"

"My lady, please consider the hearts of Senhors too! How old do you think you are!"

"I'm still sixteen!"

_What with this. _Her voice seemed became vanish. Still Sakura slightly hanged the corner of the eye up, and stared towards the other side of the door as she wanted.

"Please, if he thinks he can get a girl by stuffs like presents and gifts, then he's just a fool! After all that wyvern tear also, was taken by forcing the captured Rathian to cry! Stop making fun of it! I'm definitely not going out today!"

"My lady, what about my situation,"

"Just tell them what I said! I am definitely, not going out, today!"

For a while, the maid mumbled something with hesitants, replying her with complete silence, finally giving up, she could feel her departing. Sakura sighed slowly from her stomach. Tears finally oozed out as she thought.

(Why?)

It was an incident one week before, that a Rathian appeared in the town.

The Chivalric Order along with a few hunters faced that sudden attack. The wyvern flew to the center of the town, a ring of conflagration was formed from there. With the immediate orders from the knights, the citizens were able to save their lives, but many houses were burnt and many livelihoods were lost. The battle was violent, even the mansion of Sakura which was built faraway from the streets could feel the quakes.

Still, the humans won. Though many weapons were broken, many armors were fallen, the tools of human civilization were conspicuous.

The wyvern known as the queen of the land was now, with its stomach rubbing against the land, captured.

A shock trap was set by chance in the middle of the square, the Rathian landed there and before it could break into exclamation, a shallow pitfall trap was set. A few flash bombs were threw into the air, during the period when the area was surrounded with white light, a hunter had pierced its wing with a great sword. Onto the ground, it was stabbed.

It ate deeply into the ground, making it unable to be pulled out. One of the knights who happened to see this, nailed his sword deeply onto the other wing. Then, with dozens of swords belonging to the people who joined the battle, the Rathian was secured to the ground. People shouted in joy.

(Rathian...)

It's body was in a cute pink.

Subspecies. Sakura had seen a Rathian known as subspecies once, in the far-off foreign ground before. Like a broom of flowers resembling a star, it flew into the sky, the ground bloomed greatly. Yet it was now awkwardly in the town, rubbing its body against the ground stickily.

It was in a miserable state. Swords went through its scales and bones, letting it bleed. The fluently flowing blood was sold at a high price in the town without permission by merchants led by hunters. In order to prevent it from flouncing into the sky with her rarely wounded body, shock traps were set. Almost each time, a big big drop of tear would fall from it.

(It must hurt)

_Why do they have to do something like this, _she almost ran out without knowing. However, with the severe caution spreading on the outskirts, normal citizens wouldn't be allow to approach, Sakura could only remain standing in front of the moaning Rathian. At that time, it had surely seen her, with its golden eyes.

One day, without any knowing of shock, someone knocked on the door of the mansion.

A man, had proposed to Sakura with a wyvern sobs.

At first, she was befuddled. Then, she felt an incomprehensible anger. While Sakura was confused with everything, her parents had rubbed the jewel given by the man against their cheeks. It made her further angry.

Without knowing the reason of her anger, she slapped the high-pitched man.

_This is destiny. _The man said. Her parents took advantage of it, and said also. _This is fate. And, it is necessity. The Pink Rathian had appeared before you. Surely, this must be a blessing to you. _

(What's with the meaning!)

Surely, she was the only one left now to protect the family. She understood it. Her eldest sister had sacrificed herself to religion. Her second sister was engaged to the second son of the Rathalos family. The third sister was already married to another territory. Certainly, it was surely so.

(But, it's too early)

She understood she would become so one day, she waited with feelings of half giving up. Till then at least, she wanted to see things she liked, do things she wanted to do, and to find many important things.

The noble society was small. As long as one was female, she must accept every regulations. Beginning with behaviors and languages, way of contacting with males, ways of running, and ways of laughing, even standing befell with every other duties.

Still Sakura accept her destiny easily, merely for the family. It was natural to do so, and she only waited for that time to come.

At least, marrying a person that she might be able to come to like, was a matter of course to be born as a female. Not the person she loved. Sakura was able to understand that, it couldn't be help in its own right to marry a husband that 'she may get used to like'. This was the responsibility of being born as a noble.

But.

(This is wrong,)

From the captured wyvern which only death awaited, everything was took, took and taken away from it, and letting that be an identification of engagement was too much of a joke. It didn't worth any sincere.

_Bring it back with your own strength. _At the beginning, Sakura shouted at that man. _A weak man who can't obtain with his own ability, isn't suitable for the family of Rathian. _

After that, with best regards from the far-off east country, many men bringing various gifts came to the mansion.

"...Don't make fun of it..."

Many were brought with the money by selling the carves from the captured Pink Rathian. Sakura was tenacious towards this point, and examined every item brought in. Among them, surely were things brought to with one's abilities, but Sakura would just smile slowly at them and apologized. _With this level, you may not be able to get along in this family, _she said.

Things like these continued for approximately five days.

"..."

She hold onto her knees. Tears fell like rain, entrusting them to fall on their own. When there were people she needed to bear with around, by blinking several times looking downward, tears would not be seen immediately. Being unable to see that moment, was same as had not cry at all.

In that way, it was just a matter of time every proposal of marriage were kept away. Before long, her parents became impatient, she had hurt them herself. Sakura thought of her family very important.

Without rearranging her heart, trying to soothe her heart in confusion, if the environment allowed, she would bubble immediately. _Wait. Please wait. _The implied weep sounded through no one. _Wait. I, still do not know yet. I don't understand. _

"...Ash..."

She called in a small voice.

"Help me..."

Surely towards her trifle complains, he would definitely scold her she thought.

She couldn't help being deplorable from herself from remembering the laughter of her only childhood friend who she hadn't seen for one year.

"I don't, want this..."

Like the captured poor Rathian, she would be tied to this family until she ceased breathing.

No matter how many times she blinked, tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>With a startle, his back shivered. The indescribable sense was a mixture of irritation and anger. It was a really unpleasant touch. He stopped without thinking and looked up at the sky. It was a disagreeable fine weather.<p>

"A-–––––––––sh! Behind! Behind!"

"Ah?"

As soon as he looked back, he saw a Velociprey opening its mouth greatly.

_Oh, damn, _as soon as he thought, his body flew in the sky. A dull pain. It was a clean hit to the waist. _That just now must certainly be Billy. It isn't the penetrating pain, when SEVEN charged at me. _

With a thud, a cloud of dust blew up and he kissed the earth with ardor. Face drop.

"Ah. Sorry. I never think the face will"

"Fail––––"

"Shhhhhhuuut up! ...Sorry Billy thanks."

"Nah"

"How come your manner is so–– different from my times?"

"I can only feel painful evil thoughts from you"

Shoving off the dust, he stood up. He trembled, feeling the unpleasant chill down his back again. It was not anger this time, but a deep aftertaste of badness. Something, he felt as if he had forgotten about something terrible.

Lying in front of them was a big giant crab.

"It's decided, a luxury dinner tonight."

"It's stew."

"Stew––. It's okay to second boiling it alone with salt though––. Boiling with sea water! That's good also"

"Then both."

"Billy... Are you saying it knowing who is the one to cook?"

"SEVEN's cooking is tasty."

"... Aren't • they––! Oh I'm so glad for you to say that I'm gonna work hard and show my skills! Hey Ash, find your own food yourself. If you continue to space out, we're going get all the good stuffs."

The voice was far. He could hear something from the other side of the sky. Ash stared silently. _There's something, in that direction._

"...Ash?"

A low voice called to him slowly. He closed his eyes as the wind blown, and he listened carefully. _I heard something. DId I really hear something? _Whose voice was he trying to listen to.

"...Sakura, she's crying..."

"...What?"

"...Eh, wait Ash,"

"I'm, going back!"

"Hey––! Wait Ash! What is it with you, no acting alone!"

_You aren't in the right position to say that, _thinking of retorting him, he turned his body to shake off the hand holding onto him. Towards the expression of Ash without any smile, SEVEN's joking eyes changed. With his loosen hand, he punched the back that wanted to run with all he got.

"...What is that for!"

"Calm down"

Towards the words in a lower tone than normal, Ash gulped. Billy who was standing a little away looking at their exchange of conversation, slowly tilted his head.

"Who's Sakura"

"Her girlfriend"

"Wrong–––! How many times have I told you! Sakura is my cousin! ...No wait, it should be a little farer than cousin, mm, yeah, relatives..."

His end of words were not firm. He could hear. She was still crying. Bit by bit, his hand started to sweat.

It had been long since he felt this way.

It was a frequent sense during the days of childhood. It was the main reason they were mistaken as twins. They could feel naturally when something happened to each other. It was something too nature when they were young. During times when she cried, no matter it's night or day, he would run directly to where she was. When she was angry, he could find out where she hid. When he felt painful, she would be by his side. When he felt regretful, she would sit back to back with him. That, at some times... It really disappeared all too soon. _Surely because we have grown up_, in those days he idly believed in it with overconfidence.

(She's crying,)

_Sakura, is crying._

_That's right. Both of us did become an adult. Both of us are convinced incidentally. Therefore, the times we became too emotional decreased, the transmitting sense became less also. _

_But one year after bidding farewell to her... ... At that time, did she not work with all her efforts as my companion._

(It's wrong. It's not that it has disappeared, it must be really close, that even I failed to notice)

_We are just, acting under the influence of each other, unconsciously. _

(Because we are separated far away, it sounded so much)

"I'm going back, to the town"

"...You are, people from the town"

"Even though you said you're going back, will it be okay. ...One year passed already...it should be the right time?"

"Hey, SEVEN. Tell me briefly. You know about it roughly, right"

"Yeah. Your brother was selling drugs. And, he seemed to have done something and was being targeted by the people of the route. He wanted to force the responsibility of selling the drugs onto you, and he tried to murder you."

_He is saying it really too brief._

Billy unusually opened his eyes widely behind.

"Somehow, everything worked fine. Your older brothers knew about the truth, they gave me such an impression. I don't know what happen after that. I don't hold, too much information of the town."

_Oh, so that's why. _Ash accepted strangely. Basically, SEVEN avoided all the quests of that town if allowed. He could tell by the atmosphere and he made used of it, therefore Ash had not returned to his hometown, during this one year, even through quests.

SEVEN also kept information away from Ash as much as possible. Surely, he himself avoided collecting the information on purpose. It was his nature to want o convey him if he knew something.

(...Seriously, this guy...)

_He is really tender in his heart, that I cannot come to dislike him._

_...There is never once, I think so._

"...Thanks"

"It's nothing?"

The answer was words, muttered strangely fast. He knew it. Whenever SEVEN started to talk fast, whenever he feigned in a brusque manner, whenever he pretended to look normal, he was generally blushing.

At the moment he thought of questioning and making fun of him.

"I don't really understand, but are we going back to, Ash's home"

"...Yup. Seems like so."

Towards the remarks the two people whose minds were thinking of following, Ash waved his hands in a hurry.

"...No, it's okay. I'll go by myself. ... I'll take care of it, properly"

"It's fine. We'll go."

"We don't know, what will be there anyway"

"Something like, just as it is reassuring to have companions when traveling, it is important for us to care for each other as we pass through our lives."

"It seems interesting by the way"

_Really self-centered._

(No, really,)

_What kind of free guys are they._

Towards the welled up feelings, he smiled honestly.

"...Thanks."

"... ...You, only that part of you just won't change..."

Being unable to be himself, he rummaged his hair with a scratch, SEVEN exclaimed and began to head back to the base camp briskly. _What, _Ash looked puzzled, and in a voice with laughter, Billy said. Just as Ash thought, though he could feel some poorness in his expression, Billy seemed to be enjoying in his own way.

"...About you, the impressions of your thanks and passions are surely honest and unaffected ever since we met."

* * *

><p>SEVEN was aware that he himself was considerably naive, severals moths after he left the desert, he went to the forests, visited different towns, and continued his trip. He was considerably that, but his companion Ash was also. Both of them knew nothing towards the unknown world, were at the bottom of the bottom of ignorant.<p>

With bitter smiles, with new discoveries, with the joy of success, they cleared many quests without pausing. When he noticed, their hunter ranks had rose quickly. At last they saw the right to challenge G rank, incidentally, the time for them to look back came. In other words, now was the time for them to look back.

Ash said he would return to the town.

He knew he would say that one day, but he had completely forgotten about it was his real motive. He hadn't directly thought of the past and future. Just a little, as a result of tomorrow and the day after tomorrow being too interesting, he couldn't think how or what he would become one year later, three years later, five years later, or ten years later.

Ash said he would return to the town. He suddenly understood that one year had passed. Even though he had said that it should be the right time, SEVEN didn't understand what on earth the right time was.

By his remarks, he suddenly reconsidered this one year, recalling himself one year ago, he understood instantly how worthy this one year had been. He knew it was still not enough. The cells inside his body also, his consciousness also, wanted more.

(The large world, did you ever think of seeing it)

_Isn't it too early to return yet. Instead of return to the place we originally are in, shan't we go ahead to new places first. _Though he wanted to say so, he endured it. It was merely his own selfishness.

"SEVEN. You're not sleeping"

"Yeah, Billy-han. What are those in your hands"

"Fish."

"Brilliant"

"I'm going to smoke them... By the look of Ash, this is going to be quite a rush trip."

He was completely in his dreams. He may not possibly be watching a dream either. After crossing two mountains, he had finally consented to take a rest. Billy hit him and persuaded by questioning him what he would be able to do once he reached the town in a state of tiredness, Ash finally promised. He must be getting considerably worried.

_She is calling. She is crying. I must go. _Like a complain, like an illusion, Ash repeated his mutters. As if he was being possessed by something, he was with undivided attention. Sakura. SEVEN had once seen the girl with vaguely dreadful long red hair.

She was having a pair of extremely stern eyes, he thought.

Completely opposite with Ash, whose eyes were intensively clear.

"What is... Ash"

"...What is...what? What do you mean?"

"... No, I don't really know, how to ask..."

_Ah, _SEVEN looked up. In short, Billy wanted to know why was Ash so worried. There were many parts that didn't make sense. It was certain. Only around three months had passed since they encountered Billy. Since they noticed each other hunting a lot in the nearby area, they invited each other out together frequently, still the time they spent together wasn't long.

In addition, both SEVEN and Ash, and Billy also, were not people that would talk about what kind of lives they had spent till now. Although the interests of the three of them were different, they were all men that lived in the present.

"That guy, he is the son of a rich family."

"...Oh"

"Before, he was working as a royal knight. Just by chance, he knew me when he encountered some troubles... When he was almost murdered indirectly, without knowing it, I saved him."

He talked about it briefly a while ago. Without knowing how should he talk, he limited it rather ambiguous. _It's all right if it's about myself, but it's really hard to speak about someone else. _

"With that incident, both that fellow and I jumped out of the place we originally were in... In fact, I don't really know much. All I only know is the details of a part of the incident, but that's it. Maybe if I put my information together with what Ash got, the story might sense somehow."

"...?"

"...You face, is asking why didn't we talk about."

"..."

"...I think both of us, have no idea on how to talk about it"

Handling the fish skillfully, staring at Billy as he cut up the two pieces, SEVEN chuckled in bitter subtly.

"Particularly, it's not as if we're in suuuuuper good terms, it might be better to say it's our first meeting. It's only that we got to know each other by chance, we got stuck with each other by chance, and we flew out of our places together by chance. Something like we come but too late? I don't know what kind of fellow that guy is either, and he must been thinking so too... ... Till now, there's still stuffs I don't know about him"

"...You two sure do stay together well for one year."

"Ye-ah... Somehow, I got out too vigorously, there are some parts that I'm slightly afraid of. If I am alone"

"...Afraid, I see"

"Even though both he and I have some knowledge on fighting, we don't know too much about the world outside. We don't know how to become hunters, we're no good with deciding where should we go either... ... I think freedom is something quite fearful"

Covering the cut up fish with little salt quickly, he piled up the bodies, wrapping the removed bowels with small spicy herbs, he fixed them with a thread, wondering how would they be cooked.

"...Actually, I quite dislike stuffs like fear."

"I know"

"...You know?"

"You are stirred up most when you are frightened."

Removing the bottom of a smallish pan, he hooked it on the little rock sticking out inside. Licking off the salt gotten on his hand, he arranged the fish on the thin rock. Billy's hand wouldn't stop. He wouldn't look up either.

"...Because you hated seeing yourself down"

"...Billy-han, you sure watch people well... What are you"

"...Even if you say so"

"This side can't hardly read any expression. Isn't that mean?"

With a clunk, he covered the top with the cover and took some charcoal from the open-air fire. He put the coal in the middle of a circle of stones, and surrounded it with sawdust. On top of it, he put the pan without the bottom quietly.

"Mine, is something like a sickness"

"...Does that kind of sickness exist?"

"When I was still a child, there was an attack from the Kushala Daora, and the back of my head and neck were wounded. Thereafter, the muscle on my face won't move too well."

"..."

"But, it's recovering"

"...Sorry"

"It doesn't matter"

Because they were said fluently, along with a sigh, the tensed strain and irritation were relaxed at a stretch. He dropped his shoulders, and listened to the popping sounds of the start of smoking.

"...Well, anyway. Therefore, having Ash along, is very convenient"

"..."

"... Actually... I think that he might want to ask about it all those times..."

_What do you know, why am I almost killed, why did my brothers let me go, why can't I go back home. _Leaving everything, leaving behind all the people, SEVEN himself was anxious about him and he also didn't return home much often, too. SEVEN may sometimes received letters through the guild. A contact was left behind, but still there was no letter to Ash. One year without knowing the condition of his family and important people, SEVEN wondered how he, who loved his family, felt as he spent the time.

What SEVEN could do was to smash all those moments he suddenly thought about it. Being absorbed in a certain thing now in front of his eyes, there was no time given for him to think whether or not to drag him in.

"... That's why, I can't say nothing like don't go back, or don't rush yourself"

"..."

"I am also...tired of, remaining silent... In that way, continuing to be in a daze, and times that he felt like dangling in the air also, happened before"

Running straight forward without thinking about the consequences, was surprising scary. _I am going back to the town. _When Ash said, when he recalled his past, he suddenly noticed that he had nothing.

_Where shall I go. When shall I go. What will I do if I went. What do I want to do. Where do I want to go, what do I want to do, what do I want to see, what do I want to do?_

"It might not be bad, to go back, to the starting point."

_Though going back to the town, won't be of any benefits to me._

"If Ash doesn't do so, I might, think of myself being boring... By taking part in it, there will also be indebtedness. Even if I bear it in mind... For the time being, I'm accompanying him, and he is accompanying me, we're hunting together."

"..."

"...The world is, wide. Still very wide. It's too wide."

_It is already so wide by meeting one person, it becomes wider when I met Billy._ His two hands couldn't reach. To the full.

Still.

"...Is it fun"

It was a soft voice, with laughter.

_This person really is._

SEVEN didn't understand why would he who was on G rank, go along with them. However, Billy was probably, enjoying himself when spending time together with them.

_Because he has caught my characters so precisely. _

"Ah. It's really too fun, that it is scary."

* * *

><p>Regardless of day and night, at least ten people must watch guard beside the Rathian, many sightseers watched the huge female wyvern on the other side of the rope. One must be followed by a hunter in order to watch it near. Provided a fee would be charged. Even such things were about money, money and money. Under the cover of the night, Sakura ran secretly down the street.<p>

Guarding, of course, continued in the night, still it was only the level of a several people. Rathian rose its head. People concentrated there basically. Therefore, by approaching from the back, it was not often for her to be noticed by other people. Time after time, Sakura healed the cut tail of Rathian quietly in that way. The stocks of potion she bought secretly, decreased slowly night after night. She could feel a strange sense of uneasiness.

(Rathain, hurry, and become able to fly)

_Don't stay in this small place, but fly in the sky._

A hill of shadows could be seen, somebody's guffaw could be heard. She bent her waist, lowering her body, she touched the dried blood gathering on the tip of the tail quietly. At first she was always startled and trembled, but as time passed, Sakura became used to it, and could touch Rathian without any movements. Between the gaps of the scale, she poured the potion. She could tell that it was recovering bits and bits, but it would take her thirty years before it fully recovered. At least, let the wounds on the surface disappeared.

Actually, she wanted to let it drink the potions, but it was impossible. With Sakura almost crying out, the potion were poured down the gaps of the scales.

(If you can't do it, die earlier)

_I don't want to see you in this shape. _Almost crying out, Sakura saved the potion rolling down the hem of her skirt, she pushed herself against the wounds. The tissue fluid oozing out, dyed her clothes into light yellow.

(Why Ian, why can you, why do you live for such a long time?)

Times of ten days had already passed.

Traps were set up many times, its body was carved right after re-growing, tears were shed, still the the eyes of the Pink Rathian shined strongly, never becoming vacant. It could be seen enduring something stilly. With the stomach sticking to the stone pavement, it would not move. It must be running out of strengths, as even when traps were set, it had stopped lifting its head recently.

Finally, she put her hands onto the wound and prayed. Putting her forehand to the back of her hands, she prayed for it to be cured faster. It might just be a mere soothing. However, with unlimited faith, Sakura only prayed earnestly.

(Rathain, hurry, and become able to fly)

When a pair of fire wyverns settled their residence on the ground, a pair of twins were born. A pair of red haired twins.

Her childhood friend, and she herself, both liked the story so much that they competed with each other to see who liked it more.

They admired the drawings of the two beautiful wyverns dancing, the red-haired twins riding on their backs. The children with the same red hair thought of them and promised to go to meet them someday. Rathian was special to Sakura. The queen of the land. There was no objection for the wyvern to be called as the dragonlady, for its strength and nobleness. It was an existence not supposed to continue lowering its head to humans.

It was the moonlight that let her noticed about the shadow standing behind her without a sound.

"?"

_I have been found. _The moment she wanted to turn around, like a soft push, she was being kicked up on the flank, without much of a pain, she rolled into the shadow of Rathian's wing. She was lucky as a voice rose before she looked up and said _what. _Sakura held her breath. Her heart was beating incredibly fast, and her head was hot. However, with the feeling of a keen-edged blade, Sakura bore the welling up.

"Hey, what's the matter"

"Hmm-––, nothing. It was after all, without the tail."

"Yeah, someone cut it off during the first fight... ... What, you wanted it?"

"Hell yes. If there is I'll want anything. It's about my living."

"It'll be good if we can get some wyvern tears"

"There're all taken away by some great people"

The voices went away little by little. At the same time, her breathing became slower too. The shadow stared outside without moving. Appearing suddenly was a light flash of blue. Probably the color of the eyes.

"...On your left side"

"...?"

"It seemed to be born in the evening. It'll be poor if it is found. Bring it along"

The man's voice sounded as if it's nothing, like lines used to stop idle gossips, he said as he pulled himself back and turned his ankles. _Tack, tack, tack_, the loud increasing footsteps, were probably, trying to let Sakura escape easier.

(...Born?)

She reached her left hand out. With a squeal, a round high-pitched voice was heard. She opened her eyes widely. The searched stomach of Rathian, was heaving gently. She put her hand below it. There was a tepid touch at her finger-tip. With a gulp, she pushed the stomach up and looked. She could tell that the Rathian stirred its body slightly. Turning it's neck, appearing as it toddled, was something small.

(What he meant, by born,)

"It is because, Rathian, is a female...!"

In this set-up, it would be really hard for the Rathian to lay eggs. The reason that it wouldn't raise a head even when traps were set must be this. It was no doubt, premature birth. Occupying the arms of Sakura completely, the small little blue wyvern, looked up at Sakura's face, with a purr, it rose its sweet voice again.

Dragging it out, she carried it in her arms. It lifted its wings slightly. She looked around, right and left quickly. The moonlight was shining at the place, in the direction where the people were. It may took her longer to go back, she picked to return through a darker path. Sakura sighed greatly, hugging the squealing child towards her chest. _I know it may be painful, but can you stay silent for a while._

She took off her shoes before standing up. She became bare feet. She was not allowed to make a sound. Holding onto her shoes with one hand, she hugged the small blue child once more.

(Please be quiet,)

The Rathian resting so closed to her that she could feel its temperature, howled slowly. Without overlooking the instant silence, she started running. She held her breath. Bending its body, swinging its cut tail, she ran away from the light without minding about the pebbles that may cut her bare feet. The growl of the mother wyvern continued. She was not noticed. Surely, except that unknown hunter, nobody noticed her.

_Rathian, is helping me._

(Ian, I will definitely return you, and your child to the sky)

The groaning sound became far away. _Did something scared it. No, it's just that you're scary. _Laughters. She could feel her heart almost protruding out from her mouth, her eyes, and her chest.

Trying to stand between the passage the girl ran and the hunters working together, Riku moved crossing his arms. Laughing with his companions as they made fun of a unknown hunter who jumped up and down because of the groan , he sighed secretly deep inside his heart.

(Guess I'm still too naive)

_Younger brothers, younger sisters, or children. I'm the weakest towards these phrases. _

The reason why this captured Pink Rathian appeared at this town, was probably because of it's hunting ground, the forest and hills, were now flocked with a large amount of Yian Kut-kus. Including subspecies, an innumerable number of bird wyverns crowded. The day before yesterday, he too, was there. Thinking he would be able to rake in, he went and visited, but unexpectedness out of unexpectedness, all the close-distance hunters were staying in the town, and only long-distance hunters gathered there. During the three days fighting in the storm of arrows, there were too many times he was shot at the back by the other arrows, he got browned off and ended everything by retiring from the quest in the name of clearing it earlier. He aimed chiefly at amusement as he went to visit the town. _Why were the forest and hills so messed up with arrows and bullets._

_So that's why all the close-distance hunters are gathering here._ Subspecies of Rathian is very unusual in this area.

With the power it got, Yian Kut-ku shouldn't be a great enemy, but the story would be different if it's a group of them. And Riku was one of the few hunters, that knew the fact that the body of a pregnant Rathian would turn into a beautiful transparent pink. He understood at the first glance. It was at rage. Yet, it behaved. It was one of the excusable choice when the mighty had something ought to protect. Looking carefully, the sharp rising under its chin, was strangely keen. There was no doubt, that it was pregnant.

(If it's carrying children, it will be difficult to bring them up among a big army of Yian Kut-kus... pretty consent that why it ended here without moving)

Actually, just a little, it wanted only food, it targeted human for predation only. It was what called the providence of nature that it was being defeated.

Still, humans, had sympathy.

(It is a mother. Though they were pierced through, the wings were curing. Along with it, this fellow, probably isn't afraid of its own death at all. It will take time for it to fly again, this is just chewing a sword till it recover... ... They are making too light of the vitality of wyverns. Just as expected from the town. It will be dangerous not knowing the terror of monsters... ...)

He patted the cheeks of the wyvern quietly. The eyes larger than his fists scowled at him. _Wow, you're fierce. _Laughing thinly, he touched its bare teeth. With the mouth being tied up in circles, it was only possible to groan.

"Hey, lady. If you're doing your best, show me some guts."

He whispered, and he pushed a max potion into the gap of its teeth.

* * *

><p><em>What an unskillful way of carving, <em>SEVEN looked puzzled at the dead Aptonoth. They were one step before reaching the town, they approached the area below the forest and hills where rumors said that a large crowd of Yian Kut-kus were flocking there. Passing by many hunters, they learned that few Blue Yian Kut-kus were left. They declined the invitations to join the hunt as they were in a hurry, the hunters would only chuckled in disappointment. Among a bunch of long-distance hunters, the existence of them forming a party with only close-distance hunters, they hoped that they would become stouthearted companions with them. However, they did not have such time.

They would depart from the base camp in the early morning, hoping to enter the town by noon. It would be hard for the gate of the town to open even if they proceeded at a time like this. Sleeping in a big place was better than setting up a small personal camp on an empty space. Without knowing what was ahead of them, they had to be careful with offers. The early morning mentioned by Billy, probably meant the time when the sun raised to the night. Reaching by noon was surprisingly easy. He intended to reach the time when the gate opened.

Their fatigues increased. The trip was supposed to take one weeks time, yet they proceeded in the speed of three days. To experienced hunters, fatigue of lacking concentration was infinity dangerous. Somehow Ash seemed to understand it, nodded in a troubled pain, he obeyed the suggestion of Billy quietly. To start with, SEVEN agreed to that suggestion also.

There might a chance that the town was still dangerous towards Ash. They weren't inexperienced hunters that couldn't guess. They would proceed well-prepared.

Stooping down, he examined the carved part, the stomach of the Aptonoth. There was no traces left by the carving knife provided from the guild to hunters. It looked like as if it was being sliced with a weapon by force. There weren't any traces of it being eaten by beasts also. Now even the meat of Aptonoth was well known for the good flavor of its marbled beef, would decline. Considering the food, the deterioration would start early depending on the cut.

The body was there not for long as warmth remained, the people that hunted the Aptonoth shouldn't be anywhere far. SEVEN looked around. He found a tall tree. With the lance on his back, he climbed up the crooked rough tree. Not allowing himself to fall into the darkness that he couldn't see his hand, he climbed slowly.

He was unable to sleep. Not because of the anxiety, he thought. Falling asleep was originally a better way. As if dry wind continued to blow within his body, he couldn't calm down. And SEVEN was comparatively, used to that feeling.

It was something called as a premonition, or omen and feelings. There were many times since the old days that SEVEN felt something with his cells.

He looked at the direction of the town from the tree. With the surrounding falling into pitch-darkness, the star and moonlight drifted in the outskirts. His eyes concentrated. SEVEN had good sights. He was exceptionally good among the present party members.

He could see a figure riding on a horse. He could see the hair waving in the air. It was moving strangely fast. Even if it arrived at the town, the horse would be wore out.

"...To a commoner without the knowledge of weapons, she must be quite skillful to kill a Aptonoth alone"

SEVEN was convinced that it was Sakura without any second thoughts.

Yet, he couldn't come up a reason for her to look for fresh meat in the midnight. _Does she really want to eat meat so much, _half-joking as he thought, _no way, _he denied the possibility. Otherwise, there should be a reason for it to be in the midnight. She wasn't allowed to buy it under publicly.

"I have a bad feeling, about this..."

It felt weird. _She must be in a hurry_, he thought. There was no reason for her to create such circumspection. After all, it was only a sense.

"Is something the problem?"

A voice called out from below. He looked down unexpectedly. A hunter he did not know, sharing the same base camp, waved his hands to him. The hunter held a calmer demeanor that seemed slightly older than him, but the aspiration was light. It wasn't a height he couldn't get down. SEVEN then threw his body down. Making a thump as he landed. He stood up and looked at him.

"It's really dangerous around this time"

"It's a fine thing to say, I got it"

"I know."

"What about you. What are you doing wandering in here at this time?"

"There's a kind of plants that only blossom in the night. I come to collect them"

_I never know there are such plants,_ he thought as he looked back towards the town once more. Dozing off, he tilted his head, _is something wrong? _ the hunter asked him again.

"...Is something, happening in the town"

"...Why?"

"No...somehow"

"You don't know? There is a Rathian captured in the town now."

A Rathian.

Captured.

He ruminated, repeated, understood, and frowned. _What does he mean by captured._

"It flew to the town suddenly, and the hunters gathering there fighted along with the Chivalric Order. With many chances piled up, it was captured alive. It became a study for the researchers, and produces some sightseeing effect also. ...I'm not interested so I come over here. All the close-distance hunters are guarding in that place. For safety, on the other hand, they can earn some money also."

"...Capturing it, that's just too dangerous..."

"The people of the town doesn't understand much about the terrors of monsters... Well, with that amount of hunters gathering there, and the knights seemed to be working properly, I think it won't end in a tragic."

_You should better return earlier too. _With a gentle childish smile too young for his age, he waved his hand.

"If there's a Rathian, there may also be a Rathalos. Maybe it's already flying around this area."

He stepped onto the grass and walked to the other side towards the caves. Being at a loss, SEVEN trotted back to the base camp. Pulling the cloths, into the dark outside, he shook his friends who were sleeping without a movement. With absentminded eyes, Ash got up slowly. Billy had also woken up without a sound. He told them what he knew.

_A Rathian seems to be captured in that town. This might be getting slightly difficult. But it's just a sense. _He could tell Ash had completely waken up by the words. Billy started to begin his outfitting, and continued to arrange his baggages. Ash carried his sword on to his shoulder without a word.

The explanation was simple but extreme, it was an answer of that level. However, both Ash and Billy knew.

Whether it was a good thing or bad thing, the senses of SEVEN were always proved right.

"Ash"

He hailed him. Towards him who planned to go outside the camp, SEVEN stood in front of him keeping his cool.

"Don't get impatient. Don't get too confused too. Everything is gonna be fine"

"...?"

"There is a corpse of Aptonoth. The traces of carving left are quite a thing, it's not done by a hunter. It should be around one hour ago. I climbed up a tree, and looked at the paths... ... That, the red hair, I think it is Sakura"

"...?"

"I don't know for what reason she wanted those meat, but-–... The fact that she left the town, means that there's a way in besides from the gate... Do you have any idea"

After taking a deep breath, Ash lowered his eyes. As they waited still for an answer, his red eyes flashed under the moon.

"When we're children, there's a path we used for fun... But I don't know if we can get through it or not, since we've grown quite a lot...If it is there, then probably."

"Really?"

_Ah, _SEVEN thought casually. The eyes of Ash were always in a sadden color of clear red. Though he had seen only once, but the eyes of Sakura looked as if they were burning flames.

However, they may not be always having the same eyes, he thought casually. Though the tiredness still remained, still Ash looked in front with his eyes seemed to be shockingly burning deeply.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the town, the morning sun dyed the cold thin air in the area, a breeze a little colder than cool touched the gate in front of them. Slightly away from the gate was a wall, with a hole that could be passed through by a child, Billy swatted his hammer against it without stopping. The sound of the stones breaking into pieces must have sounded through the street. But, there were no signs of people being surprised. The people walking by did not pay attention to the sound.<p>

"It's surprising that no one seems to be interested... ... It is such a loud sound"

"It's such a thing."

Billy noted very serene.

As they walked towards the central plaza of the town, the amount of people gradually increased. It was a considerable number. Without stopping even if he tripped, Ash set his foot into the ground where a sad shriek echoed.

Under the sunlight that made its body shone, was a pink beautiful wyvern.

"... ... Subspecies"

"That's...really rare..."

Beside SEVEN who exclaimed in admiration, Ash clutched his fist. With a rope tied around its neck pulling gradually towards the direction of the clock tower, the wyvern shrieked painfully with the tips of its wings twitching. The swords piercing through deeply, shaking its raised head, it whined as if to implore.

Something was dripping from its stomach.

"...The breeding season"

"Aren't they smashed"

"Even if they are laid, they would be smashed under this posture... No, some might stayed"

Among five eggs, three were broken. Only two were left. In comparison with Rathian, they were considerably small eggs. _It's premature delivery_, Billy muttered.

"It is a miracle that they aren't discovered till now..."

"...Ash. Are you going?"

"...Let's go."

He answered as he bit onto his lip. The Pink Rathian. _Sakura must have seen this. _He recalled his childhood friend being excited when she saw the wyvern of this color from the country in east. _In what kind of thoughts. With what kind of feelings._

(...It can't be like the fairy tale, Sakura)

He recalled the story of the fire wyverns that would never give in to anything. It was unshapely. Being tied to the ground like this. Being unable to fly. Losing its children. Still, it was the logical sequence of the world.

"The guild first... It's better to decide a center to move around."

"Which direction is Ash's home. It's a quite far from here right"

"Then I'll go. I'll confirm for the three of us... ... I'll go back first. SEVEN, go with him."

"Sorry, Billy."

"Thank you."

"Ahh."

"Here. Isn't that Billy. What are you doing."

Putting up his hand as he saw the two off, _what shall I do now, _just as he turned around, he saw a recognized face, waving his hand lightly, walking towards here.

"...Riku"

"Why come to the town. Aren't you staying at the jungle for the time being?"

Smirking with a unique smile hanging on his cheeks, Riku tilted his head lightly.

It was convenient. Billy stopped his legs from turning towards the guild.

"I'm having a little trouble. ...What's, with this"

"You haven't heard about it? Somehow, it seemed to be irritated in the breeding season. Many Yian Kut-kus occurred in the forest and hills. With those influences, it wasn't able to build a nest. Though it seemed to turn its prey to human beings, it got defeated... ... The eggs seemed to be early too, and most of them are unripe. What a misfortune."

Shrugging his shoulder, he looked at the Rathian filled with pity, and aimlessly at the rope pulling the Rathian by force. It might be trying to let itself lay down, or it might be trying the chew the rope off. The hunters that were collecting the remaining of the destroyed eggs from the stomach, all raised of voices of entreaties.

"...I only stood on guard for one overnight, and I already earned a very large sum of money."

"The ghost of money as usual."

"Why, because it's me."

A sigh. With his chin, he gestured towards the collected eggs.

"What are they going to do with those things. Eat it?"

"No, aren't they going to present them?"

"Is it, to the king... Then I'll understand."

"What, you don't know about that too? I think it's someone known as the fire wyvern princess."

Fire wyvern princess. It was words he had never heard of at all. Billy pressed for a continuation.

"Even Billy should know about the Clan of Fire Wyverns in this town"

"Yeah"

"That, among the head families divided into two, the youngest daughter of the family succeeding the genealogy of Rathian?"... Her name seems to be, Sakura. Seems like that, she was born when the subspecies were discovered, and she was named after it. The name isn't from this area, but a country in the east... Though I heard that she is still young, there's many men proposing to her."

"...Propose? Why?"

"Who knows. Isn't this a marriage into a wealthy family? I'm not interested in it, but the fact that the subspecies landed in this way on the town, being so seems to be reasonable-––, something like that. Rumors said that, she will marry the guy with the best present... ... Well, it's just rumors, nobody knows about what exactly is happening"

_Maybe somewhere and somehow the story end up like this, who knows? _Riku narrowed his dazzling eyes, and he gave a slovenly big yawn.

"Ah, I'm sleepy... ...So, something like this, all the fellows carve and take from it, it's to a really to a great extent. The money is great. Everyone is blinded, and they make money in that way even from the bleeding blood."

"...You also, right"

"I don't go 'not coming in (Note1) ' to that extent-–––? There is nothing as scary as getting something without giving any, Billy. If you don't work properly, collateral will be demanded somewhere, there is also retribution."

Yawning widely once again, _are you going to the guild?, _he said to him.

(Note1: _Not coming in _is a slang used in Japan signifying that one is carving and will not join in the hunt, which is like I'm not coming into the hunt)

Billy nodded, _then let's go, _Riku laughed.

"I'm gonna set off as soon as after I take a nap"

"...Immediately?"

"There's a Rathian that laid eggs here. ...Isn't it common sense to hunters that the love of the fire wyverns are deep"

Laughing frivolously, Riku waved as if nothing mattered.

"The guys that doesn't work properly for money, will receive retaliation by all means... The humans that took everything from this wyvern without fighting, will no doubt have a certain retaliation waiting for them. I have no intention to commit double suicide with it at all"

"...?"

"This should be a couple...Rathalos will come. By all means."

Riku knew the voice of _her_ calling out to _him, _that_ she_ tried to fly into the sky desperately.

"...There's no reason for it no to come... One of them, hatched. It should have heard the cry of that fellow... Everyone knows that the bond between wyverns are so deep that human beings cannot understand."

"...What? Hatched, you say?"

Riku only, laughed.

* * *

><p>Rathian crunched the preys caught by itself, and fed them to its newborns mouth to mouth. At that time, inside its mouth of sharp teeth, in order to prevent injuring its child, a projection was developed gently under its chin. It was soft but keen, the child ate the liquid of food dripping from there. Trying to make is closely resemble as much as possible, she went out at night with courage, grind the raw meat with hot water together, she soaked it with a cloth. Letting it drip from the top, she fed the small child of Rathalos. Raising a squeal, the child of the blue wyvern, pulled the cloth with a power that couldn't be think of as a child, drank steadily.<p>

Feeling good, as she heaved a sigh of relief, _Don, Don, _the door of the room was knocked on. She ignored. She had a hard time wiping the dirty mouth of the wyvern child. Despite its a child, a wyvern was a wyvern. She paid scrupulous attention to not cut her finger by the sharp teeth.

"My lady! My, my lady!"

"..."

"My lady! Please, give me an answer!"

"What... I'm tired of pretending to be princess Kaguya (Note2)"

(Note2: Princess Kaguya, a main character in the Taketori Monogatari)

Covering the wyvern child which was looking puzzled under the quilt, she quietly opened the door. The face of the new maid was flushed with red, and in her hands was a big red gem with the size of a fist. Sakura gulped. It was a gem she had never seen.

"The people that came with this, wants to meet my lady"

"...This is"

A Rathalos Ruby.

_Oh, finally I can't escape. _She nodded as she almost cried. Tiding her hair, straightening her back, she took a deep breath. Still, Sakura had not given up yet.

"Let's go"

"Y, yes!"

_Be quiet. _Whispering to the child under the quilt, she closed and locked the door. _Though it is still unable to breath fire, it might damage the room within a short period. _

_Wait, _in front of the door to the room, she took a deep breath. She lowered her eyes and laid emphasis deep inside her eyes. She would not lose. She would not escape. She would be honest. With her readiness forming calmly, she grasped the handle of the door.

What entered her sight, was red.

"..."

She started running without thinking. She understood that he was turning back with a smile. She jumped towards him without minding. It didn't matter if the surrounding found it dumb. _He came home. He came back!_

"Welcome back...!"

She understood she had cracked her whisper. Putting strengths into her arms that circled around his neck. With a squeeze, she was touched by the feel of the hug. _Ah, he become an adult also. _A wider back, taller than herself, he had grew, his hair lengthened also, and the familiar positive smell.

"Welcome back, Ash...!"

"...I'm back."

The voice returned to the ear was low and soft.

With a jerk, a shock ran through her body. She could tell that Ash held his breath.

"It...hurts! How dare you incite our touching reunion!"

"It's creepy to watch! Don't go too far! Seriously, I've been thinking this before but the two of you being together are very embarrassing! Really embarrassing!"

"Who cares just let me indulge myself in this long time reunion!"

"I'm fine with the girls doing that! But, Ash you're like, different!"

"Who cares about that! Don't tell me, you're jealous! Just because Sakura is cute, I'm not giving her to you!"

"I reject with all I've got! It doesn't matter just don't say stuffs like that with a serious face! Ahhhh this is embarrassing embarrassing creepy! What kind of character setting are you aiming for!"

"I don't want to be commented by you!"

_What with this, _she could tell that the air surrounding was overwhelmed. She let go of her arms. A smell of soil. _Oh, he must surely ran straight towards here. _

"Sakura, what is the meaning, of this?"

"...What, this?"

"The engagement or proposal of marriages or something incomprehensible, seriously what's-–––– the meaning of this"

His mouth was originally bad, now it was worse. Trying to prevent herself from bursting into laughter, Sakura slowly handed him back the Rathalos Ruby.

"It's against my will too"

"Lady Sakura!"

"Why did you call me?"

"You heard it?"

"I heard it. That's why I came"

_Oh, just as I thought. _An unknown hot thing yearned inside her, Sakura slowly took a deep breath. Somehow it seemed to become joy.

Surely even though he came back, the situation would not change. Under the condition that the Rathian was caught, the suitors would only continue to increase. _However, it doesn't matter. Ash came back. My other half came back. With that alone. _

(I, shall be fine.)

_I can again look straight forward. _

"...Ash. I'm going to incite once more"

"...You really like to destroy the mood..."

"Outside is weird. I can hear screams"

As soon as SEVEN muttered, the ground rumbled. Screams. She staggered involuntarily, the arm in front that became stouter supported her. _What is happening. _Ash looked towards the entrance.

"Warning! Warning! A wyvern attack from the sky! All citizens please evacuate to the shelter immediately! Warning! Warning!"

_Gong gong gong gong,_ a loud sound rang, somebody shouted in a louder voice.

He heard it and interpreted it, when he understood it Ash started running. He followed SEVEN who started running earlier.

"Ash!"

"You better go to the shelter faster!"

"Ash! No, please don't kill Ian!"

"?"

"Please don't kill Ian!"

_I don't understand what you're thinking, _he stopped as he thought, with entreating eyes of his childhood friend, she shook her head sadly.

"Please don't, that child has done nothing wrong!"

"Here Ash! Let's go!"

"...,"

"What are you hesitating about! It's one hundred percent that a Rathalos has come! Such a small-structure town will end up in an inferno by one breath!"

"But,"

A _tsk _towards the hesitated Ash.

"Are you in a position to listen to what she says! You are a hunter! How many fire wyverns do you think you have hunted till now? If you become a hunter with a resolution that can be shook by the words of a woman, then knock off!"

"...The Ian has done nothing wrong! It's you guys, the hunters that take things away from that child for money!"

"That is the principle of the our world! Stop bullshitting me... Are you in a mind of letting the town be destroyed because of a personal reason! How many people do you think will die! We're doing it because there's no way to avoid it, if we do not fight we will only die! Just like that Rathian!"

"...,"

"If you are at a loss then don't come! Ash! You back off to the shelter also! What's with, staying a hunter for the rest of your life! Let alone your arms, even your heart become weaker, there's no no way I can entrust my back to such a guy!"

SEVEN turned back and ran out. Ash couldn't move. As if his legs were stiffen, he could move.

Sakura rushed towards him. He couldn't move. The finger-tip touched his arm. He thought in astonishment.

(I,)

_What is a hunter. What is a monster. What is the relationship between a human and a monster._

_That child has done nothing wrong. That Rathian, according to the rules of the survival of the fittest, has only try to prey on humans. And what of the people, that captured it, that took from it._

_(What is wrong,)_

_Sakura, even you, killed a Aptonoth which only merely lived, didn't you take the meat from it?_

* * *

><p>"No-––wait-––troublesome! You come too early! Make it after I go back! Seriously no way-–––!"<p>

"Stop complaining and support"

"Billy-han's scary"

"I'll send you flying"

"I am sorry"

He pulled the bow till it reached the very limit, aiming at the body dyed in a deep blue, was a beautiful big fire wyvern. The King of Skies, Rathalos. Just as he thought they were a pair.

With a whizz, along the orbit of the bow an arc was drew, it took off. The hammer brandished, aiming at the crown of the head, the Rathalos flapped its wings immediately. Staying in the air above the captured Rathian, indiscriminately, it discharged breathes of fire.

"Hey, Riku"

"Hm?"

"What happened to guidance of the people"

"I think it'll be fine somehow. The guards and Chivalric Order in this town are excellent. Few by few other hunters will come too... There, just like that feeling"

He looked towards the course he pointed at. A lance with recognition. Lightly, dodging to the side, looking up at the sky.

"SEVEN!"

"...Billy! I'm not wrong, right!"

"...?"

"I'm not wrong about it, right! Hunters hunt monsters! And things like sympathy aren't needed!"

"...Billy. What's that"

_Well, _looking puzzled, the presence above Billy's head flew to the front. Riku jumped backwards. Fireballs flew into the place they were a second before. The ground cracked. Smoke was left.

"Where's Ash"

"I ditched him!"

He uttered with anger, SEVEN then took out a flash bomb from his pocket. A shriek, towards the falling shadow, several hunters clustered towards that place. Rudely, he made a sound posing with the lance.

"I never think that he was such a guy...! He hesitated about his way of life by a roar of a woman!"

"..."

"We shouldn't have come! Damn it!"

He was awfully angry.

_This is rare, _Billy saw off the figure of his back running with a fierce look in his golden eyes. _Even if we don't go, it will be enough with that amount of people. When the Rathalos flew to the sky, and dropped to the ground, we can just participate in determining where the spot is. _

"...He's keen, that guy. Your friend?"

"That's right."

"What's he angry at?"

"I don't know..."

He looked back. Two figures with red hair were running towards here from a far distance. Raising an eyebrow, Riku looked up. _That girl, if I remember properly, was the one from last night._

"Ash. What did you say to you"

"...Eh, that...erm,"

"Please don't kill Ian"

Sliding to the front of the puzzled Ash, was a girl. Billy blinked his eyes once. _She resemble Ash closely very much. She must be Sakura. _

_She is having quite a pair of severe intense eyes._

"Please don't kill Ian! It's you guys that capture it willfully, it's you guys that injured it as you please! That child, has done nothing bad!"

Billy narrowed his eyes. With that alone, he was able to tell what happened roughly. There was no wonder that even SEVEN was angry. He could understand why Ash was at loss. _This girl, is still, young. _

(Probably, she don't know what a person called hunter is well)

_Then, there's only one thing to say._

"...Is Rathalos fine"

"...Eh,"

"That means Rathalos will be fine."

"He asking whether killing the husband will be fine, la-–dy"

A laughing voice sprang from behind.

"Well, if its husband is killed in front of its eyes, the wife will start to destroy the town too without care. No matter how devotedly you tried to cure it, the opponent is after all, a monster, lady"

"...!"

"If you're wishing for a tragedy of your family being killed in front of your eyes and the town being destroyed, I won't stop you though. It will feel good to become the heroine of a tragedy."

Towards the shrugging Riku, Ash raised his eyes. An explosion. The morning sun. The sky becoming blue. Cloud of dust.

"You, what happen to a better way of speaking"

"It's because we're thinking that such a thing will be impossible, that's why we can make such a remark."

Returned with a keen sentence, Ash looked at Billy in surprise. With a smile floating on his lips, Riku looked at Ash with a cold stare.

"Try imagining. Inside your arms, your family with limbs tore off by a monster, crying _it hurts it hurts, _the scene of them losing their temperatures little by little."

"...,"

"...Why, did you, help me"

Riku laughed. He laughed a lot.

"I, hated then. Such battles"

"...I don't like it very much, too"

Towards Billy uttering in unison, Ash cocked his head. For an instant, he looked backwards at the captured Rathian. The eggs by its legs, were all collected by hunters.

"...If you can't do it, then shall I drive you into the a situation forcing you to do it?"

He looked brightly at the next development, he tried to stop it but he wasn't in time. Riku took out his bow quickly, drawing an arrow to the full extent, straightly, it shot through the rope tying around the neck of Rathian.

* * *

><p>The anger of Rathian for killing the things it was supposed to protect, was so strong that it might affect the god. It didn't mind about being pierced, it waved its released neck and flapped its wings, freeing itself from the many swords. The wings being torn up and not able to fly, were cut down by the hunters.<p>

It ran on the ground, destroying houses, breathing fire, creating a hell. The anger was linked to the Rathalos, he spitted out fireballs indiscriminately. He could hear the screams of people running away. In the central covered in dust and heat, Ash wielded his sword. In the whirling up heat, he was confused inside his head.

_If we do not fight we will only die. _The words of SEVEN echoed deep inside his ears.

The sword bounced off. The tusk gouged at his body. Pain. The smell of blood. Being unable to transfer the prostrating hunters to a safer place, he could only wield his sword.

They were breathing. Sakura. She was the person he wanted to protect.

(Please don't kill Ian)

_Why did Sakura, say something like that._

The sword with hesitation was weak. It bounced off. His movements were dull. Still, his field of vision cultivated in battles for a long time, allowed him to see the Rathalos gliding far away. He turned his body and dashed out in exchange. What he saw in front was the back of a figure he recognized.

Ash blew off that shadow with all his power. The shadow flying to the other side where a cloud of dust was stirred, the body went into the gap between the Rathalos trying to land as it flapped its wings. It was a reflexive action.

"SEVEN,"

_Hey, if it's you._

"What will you do if it is you"

"What!"

"If a Diablos was captured and was forced to taste the hell on earth, what will you do?"

He liked them. He longed for the strengths, he pursued their shadows, and repeated loving them. Under an open situation, the moment of exchanging blade with a fire wyvern, Ash liked it most. He exchanged his sword as if he was communicating with something he loved. Respecting their lives, and he slaughtered them again.

If someone else, captured them, without being able to fly as they lived, under the situation that they were tied to the ground, he wouldn't accept it as valid. Surely Sakura must be so too. The two wyverns that flew in the sky, filled with pride were loved by the two of them.

Like the fairy tale, brave and daring.

"It's sick!"

"...Then, why!"

"But, still I, am a human being!"

The words were told as barks, his body became stiff.

"I'm different from Dia! Even though we might be able to coexist, still I am a human being, Dia is a wyvern! They live on things they can eat. Seriously, it's sick, you will surely think why. But this is reality. This is a hunter!"

"..."

"I don't like it not being a fair fight, but that's just playing house! The Rathian was captured... and that's it!"

"But, I, think it's wrong!"

_No. Such wyverns, aren't wyverns. Fire wyverns that doesn't fly in the sky, aren't fire wyverns. Such weak wyvern doesn't deserve to be hunted. It is unworthy to be killed. It is the human beings that take their dignities they originally have away, and look down on them, and they continue to take everything away from them. _

_Caring about their own interests, are humans. _

"Still both you and me, are human beings!"

They were delicate and small, the things they owned were few, therefore they were greedy, and cared only about their own interests.

Remaining small, as if they were taking care of big things, as if their misunderstandings were serious, their heads only became bigger, caring only about useless things.

"Fight!"

_If it's now you surely would be able to. _

_Because, both Rathalos, and Rathian too, are free. _

"You and those fellows, are different creatures!"

He grasped, onto his sword.

(...Fight,)

_Because they are different creatures, the exchanges of lives can be made. _

He wondered who were the twins of red hair in the fairy tale. At least, probably, they wouldn't be themselves anymore.

_Just like the Rathalos gliding in the sky, I was born and brought up, protecting the town where my important peoples are, is no doubt more important._

(I was blinded,)

_Surely, I, wasn't looking. _

Ash looked at the front.

He looked at the front with awfully severs intense eyes.

* * *

><p>The people, staring in a distant circle, whispered about Sakura, who was weeping bitterly in front of the body of Rathian. <em>That is the nature of the child born later. <em>

_The child born later was said to have vicious personalities as he or she defeated the child who was born first in order to divine the warmth of the mother's belly. For that reason even if the child was born safely, he or she would only become a cunning people that pursued for own benefits and held no sympathy towards others. _

Sakura was born after Ash. Ash, as one of the hunters that protected the town, received looks of respect from people.

"...This is strange."

"...?"

"Sakura has... done nothing wrong"

_She, only didn't know about the world. She is only lacked of consideration. _

"She has the same feeling as you had one year ago"

"...Really?"

"Yeah"

"I see..."

They stood in the rear quietly. Tempted by the shadow, the face full of tears raised. She repeated sobbing, and with hiccups, Sakura did not blink.

"...Sakura. I, became a hunter"

"...Uu, uue, uu,"

"I understand that the story of that picture book, is just a dreamlike story."

"Nn, uu"

"...I'm sorry."

He didn't know what the mutters of apology conflicted with. With a squeeze, she jumped towards his waist and _waah-waah, _Sakura cried. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. _The repeated words, themselves were said to for whom.

In the town, the range a little from the center, was awfully stained with soot and crumbled. Under the accurate lead of the Chivalric Order, there were limitlessly few dead people, still the damages weren't no match for the battle with the Rathian the other day.

"...Hey, Ash. Why are the people born afterwards said as an unpleasant people. I mean, you two aren't twins?"

He must have heard the whispers from the surrounding. SEVEN said. Ash patting the back of Sakura, answered.

"The child that came out first is defeated by the child that came out later. ...Surely, we aren't twins. But the story of the red-haired twins remained in the Clan of Fire Wyverns."

"Hmm"

"There are many people repeating it. It's a famous story and,..."

"You can go first"

Unexpectedly, towards the fluently-said words, he looked up. SEVEN seemed to be joyless, he narrowed his eyes and continued.

"You can go first. That side of the world is probably waiting for you too. You want to go to that side of the world earlier, you can go first...This is common in the desert."

"...?"

"The story that the child born later pushed the child born earlier out. ...How a person sees the living world, depends on the sense of values."

_You're first. _One year ago, Sakura had said to Ash as she handed him the sword.

Within this one year, she was locked up, without knowing anything.

"You're right, if it is captured in that way, and is being carved continuously, tasting the living hell, even I will feel sick. I will agree on that. I think of the guys that did it, a shame to the hunters."

"..."

"I'm sorry...that I shouted at you"

SEVEN then, turned his back. Ash, looked at Sakura who was in his arms.

"...What are you apologizing for"

_I'm sorry. _He knew about the repeating sights of her, between the place where kneed beside the Rathian, and the places turned to miserable. The hunters that groaned in pain. The people that lost their houses, were at a loss. She might possibly been aware of one end which brought about the terrible sights.

His shoulder was tapped. Billy looked towards them as if he was trying to peek.

"You seemed to be taking care of, the child of Rathian."

"..."

"What are you going to do with, that kid"

The blue child wyvern probably took advantaged of the uproar, and came out of the mansion. The loving figure that was squealing in the arms of Riku, floated outstanding among the people with looks of fear. Riku dandled the child easily, and sat down beside Sakura.

"...What are you going to do, young lady"

_This child will grow big soon one day, it will prey on humans, murder people, and become a harm. _Sakura understood what was said. She turned to the eyes of question. Riku laughed.

"I'm fine with it. When this child become big, I might be dead already, even if I'm still alive, hunting this child when its big will be worth a rewards... I think I'll feel sorry for killing it as a child. Well but that's my personal opinion."

"..."

"One day... it will breath fire, and create an existence known as hell for people. Even though I did tell you to bring it along out of vagary. That again, is in a condition unable to say."

"You, your personality is really bad..."

"Well, because it's me."

He was not shaken even by the words of Billy. Sakura quietly, reached her hand out to Ash. Her fingers were shaking.

Ash put the handle of his loved sword onto the small fair hand. The wyvern child was lowered to the ground and it looked at Sakura with an innocent look.

She hugged it once more with a squeeze, and she let go quietly. Ash could tell that she tried to prevent her mind from crying. She stood up.

With eyes sad and clear, Sakura looked at the wyvern child.

Towards the head of the wyvern child that cried suddenly, Sakura swung straight down Ash's sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

OMG, the percentage of fictionalization can't be measured! If you ask me who is the hardest to write, that will be SEVEN. When I write about Ash, I'll always be listening to songs from Tales. There's no need to hide my love for Riku anymore, right? We need more girls! _Hunters should be like this_, I tried to arrange it according to my sense of values. The sudden development as usual.

**Translator's Note:**

The fifth chapter is done! I think I might be able to finish translating one chapter every week. Some familiar faces appeared in this chapter. If there's any mistakes and suggestion, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 6: CaseRiku

**Theme:** Written as Play, Read as Solitude

**Characters:** Riku, Nobutuna, Billy, Sky

**Chapter Summary:**

When Billy heard about the existence of Nargacugas from Nobutuna, he wanted to hunt it. Heading towards the great forest, they looked for a hunter guide. Waiting for them, was someone Nobutuna met before.

* * *

><p><em>Aren't there two kinds of soloist? <em>Towards the murmur of his junior, Nobutuna looked up with relish.

_Interesting, _he said as he put down the glass, the shrewd boy looked a little depress, and put down the glass in the same way. _Is he drunk or not. _

"How is it?"

"In other words, Nobutuna-san, you're thinking that in what way are the styles of the two types of solo different?"

"Yeah, as you say."

"The people that hunts alone, is either a super masochist or a super sadist."

Words like powerful drugs came again. _What's that, _he looked puzzled. He forked a piece of slice cactus mixed with spicy cream and stuffed it into his mouth. The affinity of the crunchy crust and the sticky contents something unbearable.

Attacking and stabbing the pickles with jungle sea salt and celeries on the plate, Sky swung it around up and down in a buzz. _What on earth is he planning to do. _

"The people that are super masochists love adverse circumstances most. They are types of people that enjoy dangerous situations to themselves."

"Okay-––...Yes. I think I understand."

"The people that are super sadists love adverse circumstances most also. But, they are types that don't even think of the dangerous situations to themselves as fragments."

"...I don't get the meaning. What's the difference"

With a gripe, he poured the cool blue beer down his throat fast. It was always said that liquor drank threw the throat, sank the feeling of refreshing and comfortable to the stomach at a stretch.

"The former ones will, put themselves in adverse circumstances on purpose, in order to redound more emphasizes on themselves. Because it's in a just state, it will be easier to pull out their incredible strengths through adrenaline. They're super masochist to themselves."

"On the contrary, what about the latter one?"

"A type that enjoys the thrill, by driving themselves into killing situations. They're transcendent sadistic to themselves."

"...They, sound the same to me"

With a lively sound, he cut up a long long snake salmon with a knife, and put it into his mouth raw. The saltiness was working quite delicious. It was as if the bounding feeling might become a habit in the mouth.

"There is, a decisive difference."

"What is that"

"The former ones know the time to quite. The latter ones don't"

"...?"

"It is the former ones that won't allow themselves to be out of strength. It is the latter ones that allow themselves to retire from the quest in the worst situation."

"...Somehow, I become unable to understand for what reasons the latter ones are working as hunters"

"About that, even I don't know. I'm neither masochistic nor sadistic. Just a honest straight person."

"That might be a little"

"Why are you denying it"

He slowly put oil raisins carefully onto pieces and pieces of royal cheese full of honey. In order to check on Nobutuna who was often picking up from the edge, Sky secretly mixed a piece of ass-kicking spicy carrot among them. _He hasn't notice, he hasn't noticed. _

"Somehow, hearing what you say, I come to a conclusion that both the super masochists and super sadists you say, after all in the end are doing the same thing at the point that they're solo."

"Yes"

"...I understand that the people who are super masochistic, put themselves in adverse circumstances on purpose, so that they can become stronger. The purpose of these solos is basically to raise their strengths. I think many most hunters aim to fulfill that."

"I see"

"But, I can't think of any reason for those super sadistic, to put themselves into the thrill of death and play with themselves. What is their purpose of being a solo?"

"Maybe it's to enjoy the thrill of death"

"Isn't death usually something to be scared of? Though I think we'll become familiar with it as long as we're hunters. ...What do you think these guys will think of dying"

By wounding themselves, as they tasted the pain of dying, still they hunted alone.

What was the location of that mental.

"...They must be not scare of dying"

"..."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm super scare of it. I hate it, it must be a joke to face a monster that is super strong alone... Though I think there are times, that I have to face it alone. Still, I intend to fight till the last moment, and I even have, the courage to retire"

_The courage to run away. _

_He's right, running away needs courage too. _In this occupation, it was quite common to realize about one's ability, and there were innumerable situations that though it's mortifying, one would die if they didn't escape. If one could do it, then one will be a full-fledged hunter. Those who couldn't would usually die before they became a hunter.

Still, what were the super sadists said by Sky, as they abandoned running away and didn't mind dying.

"...Really, what are those guys..."

Sky held his breath.

_Oh, he's going to eat it._

A bite.

"...Hooootttttttt!"

"!"

"You, you, Sk, kyyyyy! Hot! Hoooot! Cough! Cough!"

"! Buff! Ku, fu, hahahahahaha! He, he really ate it! Nobutuna-san ate it!"

"It's not ate it, this, uwah hothothothothot! Hurting hot! Hurting hot! Uwoooo! Hot!"

"Hah ha! And haha! Thanks for the tasty one! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

"You must be joking, ah, wait, really, wait, hot hot hot! Water! Lady, give me some water I'm breathing fire now this area is going to have a big fire! And that can't happen!"

"Breath-––––! Nobutuna-san breath some fire-––––––!"

"It's going to be a catastrophe? Lady, water! Hurry water-–!"

Something seemed to be misunderstood, water was poured down from the head.

* * *

><p>The elegant and vivid black dream, with its shadow fading into forest, the red tail left a trail. It was like a shooting star.<p>

Faster than the wind, clearly than sound, it jumps, and dances, and barks gently. That is very, very beautiful. It is a very, very fair dream.

Thus, very scary.

The claws are too scary for their cleanness. The teeth are too scary for their beauty. The glittering scales, the black silver wave of hair also, all are too fearful for their sweetness. Though it is a dream, it is scary.

Right, that's why it is a dream. It being scary is just a lie. It is scary for being too beautiful, it's scary though it is a dream. It is a scary dream. It is a beautiful dream.

Therefore, there is nothing to be scared of by opening the eyes.

You ask, whether it is scary or not? Yes, of course. There is nothing to be scared of. Because it is nothing of a beautiful thing.

There is nothing beautiful, during the period the eyes are opened. No way will there be any.

Because, there is nothing to be scared of at all.

* * *

><p>"Around this area, I heard there a hunter holding an additional post as a guide"<p>

By the entrance, he saw somebody talking. He looked up and listened carefully.

"...The guide of what"

"Nargacuga"

"You better give up. That guide is capricious. Till now many hunters has came, but they are all rejected one after another."

"...Is that so?"

_I have no memory of declining once. _He thought as he watched from a long distance.

It was still not the right timing to talk to them yet. _The villagers don't think of myself so preferably. _

"This really got us... I only heard that it is this area, that's really silly"

"Unfortunately same for me"

"Are there any other?"

"Probably only that guy can be the guide of that monster. I won't recommend. You better give up." The villager spat out at them, then turned around hastily and left. The two hunters forming a combination seemed to drop their shoulders lightly. _Will it be a quest. Though no notification has passed through this side. _

"...You want to hunt Narga"

He called out to them. He remembered one of them that turned around.

"Ah-––! It's the brother Tigrex!"

"...Brother Tigrex...?"

"You, when do you become the brother of Tigrex..."

"Who are you to call me 'brother Tigrex' in a paste like the brother that comes from a sing-along-song-with-mother. That's nuisance to me."

Among the men that turned around, he remembered the one with cool raven-black hair. If he was not mistaken, he had met him before in a white place. In the center of the freezing white, was a bright red and black.

"You're the person that fought with the Tigrex on the snow mountain, right? I want you to tell me that there were two of them there. It's really tough to bring the tail back?"

"...Oh-–! The bow user at that time!"

"...Your acquaintance"

"Not really an acquaintance to say. So–. Is this your assigned area?"

"Nope? I, this place is my hometown."

_It is really a trouble at that time, so we weren't able to exchange guild card. _He said as he received the held-out cards, and returned two same cards to them.

"This is Riku."

"Nobutuna"

"...Billy"

"You want to hunt Narga?"

The main subject was first. When hunters had shoptalks, it was always the first priority above all. Little obstructive exchanged would be enough.

Precise information with precise speed.

"Ah. It's just, merely out of curiosity."

"Quest? This side, haven't got any notification"

"It's a free. We're just simply, aiming for materials"

"He's the one that want them?"

Billy nodded approvingly. Going through the card in a second, he was a hammer-user. According to his memory, Nobutuna used long sword. They must be grouping together.

"Do you know, anything. The words from the villager just now, the guide seems to be very difficult."

"I don't think he's very difficult-–––. But it can't be held, he's being hated."

"...That guide?"

"Something likes village ostracism"

_I don't know about Billy, but there will be no problem with Nobutuna. His swordsman skills are wonderful. Against such a big roar wyvern in that short time, he had sustained many wounds to it. Besides, he is wearing armor parts of Nargacuga, meaning that he must have fought with them several times. They are equipments that can only be obtained either through back channels, or farming the materials by himself. _

_...I understand what it means by the fact he is wearing Narga armors. _But, Riku had no interest towards that part.

"The guild here, you guys probably have been there, it's the only place half-a-minute after passing through the forest. Where do you plan to stay?"

"We're planning on camping. We are prepared to some extent"

"I'm going to hunt for supper from now on. Therefore, let me test you, Billy"

"...Test?"

"There are some reckless people sometimes. Guys that want to hunt Narga because of rumors? If they make a mistake and die, the guild will be angry with me. So please forgive about that."

"...You're the guide hunter in this area"

Towards Billy looking puzzled, he nodded lightly, _yes. _He could understand that Nobutuna twinkled.

"By saying test, it might make you feel bad. ... But I think you'll be okay since you're pairing up with this people here. Just to make sure. Cause it's a rule appointed by the guild."

_Plus, _Riku fluttered his hands.

"Nargacugas are nocturnal, it'll be hard to find them in the day, though there's a chance... Anyway, it was a long journey. If my place is fine, feel free."

_Plus plus, Nobutuna there regarding the incident with Tigrex before, have given me some delicious sentiments. _Riku laughed. The materials he got at that time had all been sold, and he didn't have to trouble for the coming last week. That was a fact.

"Give us a discount for the guide fee"

The guide fees that he always charged with a surcharge, was charged at the usual price this time.

* * *

><p><em>Run and run, still the black dream appears in front of immediately. Like a proposal of marriage, it is full of passionate. <em>

_But somehow, thinking this isn't allowed inside the dream, run and escape again. But, even escaping is useless. _

_Leaving a red trail, the place where the shooting star fell, the black dream will be there. _

_There should be someone escaping together, why, does the black dream only chases after me. _

_Surely it's because I am cute? Dear, I am going to laugh. _

_Therefore, I, even though is scared, give in at last. But the black dream is gentle, it will wake me up properly._

_But, is that said to be gentle. _

_As soon as the eyes are opened, eggs are thrown from many places here and there, this is disgusting. _

_Though cooking and eating them is fine, but with only eggs always, even I will get tired, and surely that black fair dream must be so. _

_Moreover the eggs, are becoming bigger, a thing I come to hate. Hey, such big eggs, how many and how many are not wanted? Oh, how many of the eggs that are thrown in the beginning, are eaten by the black dream. Hey, isn't the black dream really gentle? _

_The things that I say as painful, or, no, it will eat them for me, more and more, steadily. _

(Note: In the original text, this part is said in a tone of a female)

* * *

><p>It was a big large house. Walking a little on foot, away from the village, was a flat roof. It was built near the flowing river, surrounded with golden ears of rice ranging by the side. In addition, there was a colorful wide field of vegetables, and roots.<p>

"...This is really excellent"

"It's really tough, to maintain it"

Tax was imposed on it too, and they wouldn't make great money, above half of them were intended for self-sufficient. Instead of the entrance, they were led in from the back entrance, seeing a farm pond. Near was a burnt open-air-fire. A few domestic animals.

"We'll be leaving immediately, is there anything insufficient?"

"Nope... It's fine."

"By the way, is it really fine, that we, don't need to say hello to your parents and the others"

"It's okay. It's too troublesome"

Being bewildered by the words thrown by Riku, still Nobutuna nodded. Riku opened the door of a hut nearby. Many bows were displayed inside, _wow, _he sighed in exclaim. It was quite an abundant repertory. As expected from the only guide hunter of Nargacuga, he had even collected the midnight bow.

"What are you going to hunt for supper?"

"Bulldrome"

"...Potannabe (Note1)"

"...What's that"

"That's what it's called in my hometown"

"I-–––– see"

(Note1: It means boar's meat stew)

He didn't seem to be interested. Riku prepared the bottles quickly, and arranged them in order into his porch on the waist. Nobutuna smiled bitterly. Capricious. The villager had commented him like that, but would they be necessarily wrong about him.

A guide hunter was a hunter mainly knowing the details of the destination ahead of the quests. It was not only about the nature of the locality. From special products to economic condition, the changes in weather through the whole year, history, legends, the ecosystem of the living animals there, the life of people, characteristics, the communication between other villages, of course, the characteristics, personalities, and weak points of the monsters living there.

It was said that meeting a good guide hunter, was one of the means to complete a quest without any problem. By only meeting and hearing the story from one, they would be able to fight monsters they had never met before, without any sense of gap.

The guide hunters would not be bound to the appointed area throughout the whole year by the guild. They were hunters also, there were times they would sign up quests, and went to other areas. Therefore, there were generally always several people known as guide hunters for each area. Depending on the place, the number went up and down, still the guild had not make much situations, of not having a single people. The qualification needed in order to become a guide hunter, was not in a very high level. With some knowledge, and experience, speech skill and judgment, one could receive that hunter post by settling down in the area for several months.

Still the importance of guide hunters among hunters, were extremely high. With the reasons earlier, guide hunters with a high hunter rank had cultivated many experiences, and the knowledge they held weren't semi-vulgar. Not only that area, they could make predictions connecting to many different places, they could also expect the movements of the monsters inside their habitation area. That was the reason an extra fee was needed to be paid.

Guide hunters that knew Nargacugas well, in the present, there was only one authorized hunter. The two of them heard from the guild.

(Right, if it's not authorized, there are still some others...)

Riku was without a doubt applicable to it, Nobutuna was convinced when he saw that shiny black smooth bow. In the first place, it was exceptional to for a hunter let alone commoner to have it. Still, uneasiness was left.

(There's a chance the things about me might be exposed)

"About Nargacuga, I happened to encounter it fortunately, and defeated it fortunately, and I succeeded in making it with a large sum of minutely carves."

"Really?"

_Though I don't think it will be enough for you to collect that amount of equipments._ But, he let it passed. It was basic to not meddle with parts that best shouldn't be meddled.

"...All I know about is that It's fast, the tail is long, and quite aggressive"

"...I want to hear too"

Fixing his guards, confirming the strong, he carried the bow onto his back. Rotating the quiver to the waist, he stood up. He walked as if he was urging the others to hurry, _where shall I begin first, _Riku finally thought of a start.

"In my opinion, the movements resemble the roaring wyvern"

"...Tigrex"

"They are considerably more sprightly than Grex. The parts that are not covered by scales but fur, are actually light. Though their claws and teeth are hard, the characteristics are same as normal wyverns, by dealing excessive heat and impact continuously they'll break also. The parts that are equivalent to wings have things like blades attached on them, I think that those are the derivation of claws. Similarly, they can be broken by excessive heat and impact. Probably derived from wyverns. The body structures resemble Grex, maybe same ancestor? ...There are spinous scales on the tails, and they're same too. If the attacks continued for some extent, you can break and cut it."

"The tail, I see. It seems like that it has left an impression on Nobutuna?"

Stepping on the crisply grass and soil, they headed for the big big great forest. They walked along the flowing river from their direction, flowing straightly downwards towards the jungle. Billy had chatted with him approximately one week before.

"The acanthoid scales are usually covered with fur. When they become livid, they will spurt them out."

"...The scales?"

"That's...tricky"

This was the first time he heard about it. Nobutuna was in fact listening in astonished. Came to think of it, among the few battles, he had memories of something unknown flying towards him from the dark. He thought those were similar to Tigrex hurling something at him, but those were scales of the tails.

"By the way they sometimes slam their tails down at you too"

"Slam..."

"It's the image of a club with nails swinging down at your head in the speed of light"

"That'll kill"

"You'll die"

_But, what about that_, as if he was saying so, Riku laughed.

"Belligerent, but they, they're quite clever, pitfall traps don't work. They'll just be smashed and over. Because they are hiding as they lived, their wariness towards things that will harm them to an extend are strong. ...Still shock traps that directly affect the body work. Flash bombs and sonic bombs are out. If you're not used to fighting them don't use them."

"Don't?"

"Why?"

"Those fellows, their eyes and ears are good. Too good...they'll go out of control."

All creatures that lived in darkness have good eyes. Or that, they could hardly look, at all. Nargacugas matched the former one. The wyverns that hunted in the night, watched their preys with the red eyes continuously. Sudden light to them was synonymous to the devilish sun that would light up their figures.

The developed ears in the same way picked up sounds in the quietness. In nights of roaring thunderstorms, Nargacugas would not go out.

"...They seem more like, beasts, rather than, wyverns, to me..."

He looked up at the sky to the sunshine filtering through foliage. It was a fine weather.

"...Are you relieved?"

"Yeah"

"Our tests ends, here. You're perfect. Please take care of us, we rely on you, Riku"

"That's good"

_Relax. They are knowledge I learned through practice properly._ He whispered in a voice only Nobutuna could hear, with an unpleasant smile, Riku set foot into the sea of trees.

* * *

><p>Is it scary to die?<p>

I don't think so. Because. Don't the black dream also waited for me?

Is it terrible to die?

I don't feel so. Because, I always feel that it's so beautiful. I have never experienced such hot, welled up feeling.

It is the feeling of reading a book absorbedly.

It is the feeling of dancing in the middle of eagerness.

As if there's no need for breathing, all the more I have became.

Am I possessed by the black dream? There's no such thing. Everybody doesn't know. How fair that dream is. Hey, surely, you will understand also if you see the dream. Truly, it must be so!

If only you see it too, that, vividly black, terribly beautiful dream!

Again and again!

(Note: In the original text, this part is said in a tone of a female)

* * *

><p>The first impression was, a suspicious guy. The air he wore was frivolous yet he was in a peculiarly wary manner. Nobutuna did not seem to notice very much, although he called out to them lightly, only his eyes were strangely cold. While they were talking, Billy was done listening to the surrounding all the time.<p>

Above all it was weird, the point that the house was so large yet there was almost no sigh of other people. From the condition of the good harvests of the field, there were probably quite a number of people in the family, then where were they. Of course, there were no shadows of people farming in the field.

When he heard of the existence of Nargacuga from Nobutuna, _I want to fight it, _he thought only out of pure curiosity. They were faster and lighter than the wyverns he encountered so far. Maybe the Diablos that he took on from the distance in a straight line might be faster, still they were, no match towards the movement resembling to dance, he had said.

It was said that the beautiful black armors, would make one's body light. It was said to be attractive. _I want to see it, _he said. _Then let's see it, to the great forest. _He replied with a laugh, beyond where they went to visit, was a rich yet strangely silent land.

Nobutuna seemed to be having another aim, beside letting him met a Nargacuga. During times unexpected, he understood that he was concentrating his eyes on crowds of people, and listening carefully in the quiet nights. He seemed to be looking for somebody, but Billy didn't ask about it. He was not interested in people's past and his own past. Although he was interested in the process of his fostering, still the individual existing in front of him, to Billy was an existence more than truth.

"So, it's Bulldrome. Isn't Bullfango fine?"

"What a waste though since three hunters gathered, there will be no help for hunts that can't make much money"

"...You really like, money"

"Not that I dislike them"

Riku laughed and elbowed his way through bushes. Near the entrance to the great forest that the green canopy led deeply into, figures of Kelbis that appeared often in villages, and the Bullfangos that they were talking about just now could be seen. After all it seemed to be a rich land, where animals and plants grew well.

"Is it here?"

"It recently always came down to eat potatoes."

"...You're planning on getting rid of it"

"It turns out to be like that"

He seemed to be aiming at killing two birds with one stone. Whether it could be said as unscrupulous, or what so ever.

To be frank, Billy didn't feel like doing so. Above all, the word 'test' got onto his nerves. _There are some reckless people sometimes._ _If they make a mistake and die, the guild will be angry with me._ Moreover thinking of applying it on him made his stomach stood.

People that didn't know him were people that he didn't know. He understood. Still, it was irritating. As for Billy who didn't have such a hard time in rising to G rank, the remarks of Riku a little while ago, were words that felt somewhat fuzzy.

(To what extent are you)

Confirming from his hunter rank on the guild card, he was not one step before G rank.

"Oh, it's there"

The big creature was eating grasses leisurely. _Ohh, _he could tell that Nobutuna dropped his voice of admiration down his throat. Truly, having such a big size could be understandable if it lived in this magnificent great forest.

"...It's big"

"That's small"

"...What?"

"It's small. That size to here is just a young fango."

_Cachin_, making a refreshing sound the bow split opened, the connection parts were fixed, opening greatly. _If you say so, _saying so, Nobutuna drew his sword out from his back without a sound.

"...Behind!"

"!"

He was surprised at himself for exhaling in a low voice. He hadn't armed himself with the hammer yet. He bended his waist low, minimizing the sound made from stepping onto the grass, Billy began to run in full strength towards the reverse direction of where the Bulldrome was.

It was not the flapping sound of the wyverns. The sound that surrounded the wind in a circle of feathers rubbing against each other, probably, it was closed to a bird.

"Hypnocatrice!"

Ignoring the voice he heard, he armed with the weighted hammer at the back of his waist at the same time the shadow landed on the ground. Swung down. The bill split opened in a blow. The big creature screamed and leaned back, the Kelbis in the area became uproar. Without pausing he stepped, paying attention to the right for being right-handed. The daunted head flipped to the same direction, staggering its sharp claws on the steps. The sound of flapping at the same time. As expected from beasts, they acted to their instincts even in pain. He jumped, taking in the feeling with his whole body, to the rear.

Front and behind, the blade ran passed by each other. The delved blade cleaved across the chest of thick feathers. The running red line, was something quiet. Still the flapping wouldn't stop, the shadow leaped to the backward greatly.

"Billy, is this your first against this fellow"

"Seems to be. It couldn't be found during the G rank examination, therefore it became a different quest."

"It'll split out sleeping gas. When it holds aloft continue to avoid to the side."

"Got it. I'll go from the front. Aim from the side"

"Understand"

The low voice was comfortable by the ears. The voice of the mind that sharpened well the blade itself. The colorful bird barking in high-pitch towards their direction, dodging off the bill that brandished and he rushed towards it, aiming for the legs. It was one beat too slowly for a bipedal to get up. It was same for all birds with wings. Their legs were weak.

_Gong_, it was a positive response. The stumbling shadow barked noisily upwards. The wind brushed his cheeks. He clicked his tongue, as long as he aimed for its legs many times it would chase after him, turning around rolling forward as he dodged from it. Lightly, he could see the flash of blade on the other side. Lengthening a flash, the torn-up feathers danced. The tail fluttered. Missing the body behind, dodging below in the last minute, from the viewpoint on one hand he reorganized himself. On the edge of his eyes, for an instant, something, a shadow moved.

"...Riku!"

They had completely forgotten his existence. Leaving a beat something flew gently in front of his eyes. The very moment, sleepiness attacked at a stretch. _Damn, _although he was going to bite inside his mouth, he could not stand the falling eyelids. Completely, a mild sound stood and a weak pain ran down his back. He woke from the shock of instant. The sound of flapping, he confirmed the Hypnocatrice distancing again behind his back. An arrow fell.

The reason he chose Bulldrome as a hunting target, was because there were two close-rangers.

"Nobutuna! Circulate towards Riku!"

"...Just a minute, it's impossible! It is irritated from the blow just now! It'll put me to sleep from the rear if I turn my back!"

"He's a long ranger! A gunner alone, against Bulldrome of that size, is too much of an... Ah?"

For once, he put distance when the Hypnocatrice that went away approached him. Confirming the place where Nobutuna was, while he sheathed his long sword several times to avoid the attacks of Hypnocatrice, Billy turned around and laid a single blow on its rear. With the interval of a beat, in the middle of that conversation, Billy once more, confirmed the direction of Riku.

And, as he said, he returned his eyes confirming that the Hypnocatrice was repeating acts of taunts, in the middle of possibility made from his heart, doubting whether the sight he saw was a lie and a dream unintentionally, he looked towards Riku once again.

"..."

"..."

It was a stupid silence that transmitted as Nobutuna was surprised. Looking back when he was startled, a bill was brandished in front of him. Holding his breath he rolled towards its legs, jumping just to the right, kicking the tiptoe of the opponent. _What is that, _repeating unrest, his eyes were being attracted to that side by all means.

"Excuse me-–––––! Both of you-–––––! Hurry up-––––––! Even there is a limit for me-–––––?"

"..."

"..."

He returned his consciousness to Hypnocatrice once more by force. To the head of the bird that yelled noisily while braving rough breaths, Billy swung down his hammer with all his might. Reverberating down his arm, was an unique sound of breaking. It was not, the hammer. Of course, it was that of the frontal lobe of Hypnocatrice he swatted at, the sound of it broken.

The shadow shook violently and violently, still the beast blew bubbles from the depth of its throat, and swept its tail towards them. With a whistle, he stooped down his head letting it ran by above. He could see Nobutuna scooping near its eyeball that turned towards the other side. There was no help for him to turn his head. The blade that reached to the brain, leaving, as it was, slowly, the shadow collapsed towards the direction he went around.

At the same time, Riku kicked the ground. He could see that, with the edge of his eyes.

The long leg neatly drew an arc evidently, with a shake, it turned from the waist. Then straight towards the sky, the tip of the foot stopping at the top, between an instant established, the wind was cut. There that the hard boot swung down, was the right, tusk, of the Bulldrome. _Crack_, an odd sound could be heard from here. Riku then moved to the back of the fallen Bulldrome, holding it intersecting his right hand and left hand, with a back strength, and he exercised his foot once again. The tusk that was distorted to a wrong course was distorted to a weird direction once more. _What, is Bulldrome such pommel horse. _As he thought, Riku that had his feet on the ground, dropping a breath that sound like a whistle, towards the crooked tusk of Bulldrome rolled up with confusion, hammered it strongly. The tusk was broken from the root.

"..."

"...Eh-–..."

The fulcrum where the dropped heel shook, turning to the reverse foot, he kicked its cheek with all he got, and Bulldrome turned its eyes. Towards the stomach of overturned softness, Riku gave kicks with no discussion. Once, twice, three times, four times. He stamped on the broken tusk as hard as possible for the fifth times. _Snap, _the skull made a crushed sound, and the Bulldrome stopped moving. It was too much of a torture to death.

"..._Thew_"

"..."

"..."

He started carving as if nothing happened.

..._Certainly. _Billy muttered in his chest. Certainly, when he looked the second time towards him, he stopped the charge of the Bulldrome with his both arms, stopping it by holding onto its two tusks.

Something seemed to be a mistake, in that scene.

"...Hey"

"Hm?"

"What happen to your bow"

_Is that the place to dig in. _He didn't seem to hear the whisper of Nobutuna, Riku unsteadily, tilted his head, and stated in an extremely natural manner.

"Things such as bows are just decorations?"

They weren't able to say, _isn't that strange._

* * *

><p>Only half was left.<p>

It was eaten afterwards. They wouldn't come back anymore.

Only half was left.

Something left by half, continued to smile all the time.

Thinking, whether it was something like that, I went to meet it.

I went to meet it blankly. During the days which only eggs increased, the meaning of despair was forgotten also.

It nearly was going to become half.

But, because I remembered I felt that, it became more than half.

But, if I just jumped across, I had a feeling I'm going to be over the edge.

When I returned staying over-edged, the world underwent a sudden change.

Maybe it was as she said, there might not be anything beautiful in this world, I thought.

* * *

><p>There would be no problem since they could hunt a Hypnocatrice within such a short time. When Riku asked them <em>whether to make it tomorrow night, or tonight, <em>the two of them answered with an immediate answer, _today. _It was full moon. Though it was slightly, with stronger light would be better.

During the early supper, they were finally able to recognize existences resembling to his family. Though they were only on the sly inquiring, on the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry. They're shy"

"...That is excessive shyness"

"There's a great number of people..."

"There's a little circumstances, the whole family is ostracized in the village. Now, there are a total of 15 younger sisters and brothers."

"Fifteen?"

"That's prolific..."

"That's because the water is clean. Creatures in the great forest including humans are prolific"

Nargacuga was an exception. They basically, would only lie up to three eggs at a time. Because they didn't do child caring much, it was said that the eggs hatching, and growing were considerably about probability.

"Though they will only warm the eggs. As soon as they hatched, it will begin to leave"

"...So they warm, the eggs. The Nargas"

"Tentatively. I think it's probably why they have furs."

"Shouldn't we aim at that time"

"They will only warm them basically during daytime. The great forest doesn't have such a great difference in temperature. Or maybe I should say that the eggs are used to it too... The parents will pay constant attendance to the eggs, are only for the three days after laid."

"Ever tried aiming for that period?"

"There is, but will die. Cause it's irritated. Plus, it'll begin to drive recklessly so as even the eggs will be destroy when somebody approaches. ...To them, fighting is an instinct. Even juvenile Nargacugas, are very ferocious. Even in the size of a child, they will be able to kill a Kelbi with a bite."

The environment known as the great forest too was suitable for their growth. There weren't many wyverns losing their ways into the place. Because it was covered with a green canopy, it will be hard to find a landing place. Though Tigrex that crawled on the ground could be seen sometimes, still the wyverns that charged wouldn't settle down there, for the many huge trees acting as obstacles. It was such a thing, for many bird wyverns. Unless it was small, and light, it would be hard to live in the great forest.

"...Hey. Why do you pick bow?"

"That's a very sudden question"

"Nope, it would be strange if one doesn't think question after seeing that martial arts. With that, shouldn't super close-range weapons like duel swords or sword and shield by more suitable?"

Billy looked at Nobutuna, and Riku twisted his neck lightly.

"They are still particularly good. But they're no good."

"No good?"

"Hmm-–, maybe it's because they are weak weapons...The blade and the handle will break. Bows fitted the most."

"I see..."

"That is surprising a naive weapon. It's suitable for naive Riku."

"That's a bit"

"Ah. I'll like to deny it with every effort"

"What's that. It's mean"

"Didn't you say that bows are decorations"

"It's just a figure of speech right-––?"

_Do you think you can go through all barehanded. _Riku laughed at what Billy asked. _That would be impossible no matter what. _No matter how many power one had, no matter how much speed one had, they were after all human beings, they were no match for monsters that had evolved uniquely and wyverns that had developed scales and teeth. There was a limit.

"Kelbis and Aptonoths, Giapreys, Velocipreys, creatures like these are still fine. ...Bulldromes and Velocidromes are the limit. Anything above them, well, there are situations that don't work."

"...Ah-––"

"Because duel swords and sword and shield have weights, the power itself will be doubled too. But, when it's only with a body, really simple, it's about physical strength and leg power. If I don't make full use of them. Dodging, to a point, doesn't need sparing strength"

The godbugs flew away lightly, from the gaps of the scratchy distributing grasses. A calling voice could be heard in the distance. The night in the great forest was really quiet. It's so as if the ears would hurt. If nobody talked, only footsteps could be heard. From the surrounding of darkness, the lukewarm wind blew gently.

"...Anyway, when fighting with a Narga, martial arts mean nothing"

"...Isn't there any weapon suitable for you"

"No idea? I, haven't tried any other weapons, except bow"

_I mean, weapons other than bows couldn't be able to fill the view with much of the black dream, it is almost impossible. They're too fast and too vivid. _

(Totally, like a red shooting star,)

The absolute shadow would make chase.

"Bowgun types might be good, but that, there's a limit to the number... Moreover, it'll be fatal if out of bullets. You'll be taken in an instant."

_Thus three people did die. _He said, completely. Nobutuna frowned. Riku remained calm.

"Hey"

"Hm-–?"

"Why are you so detailed about Nargacugas?"

Probably, it would be a natural question to him, who wore those armors. It was all right if it was the people that lived there, but seeing from them, Riku seemed to be somewhere unsophisticated. He did say so himself, that he was not people of the night, and things complying with it could be seen from each place.

Without a considerable contemplation, one wouldn't be able to know so much about the illusion known as the living shadow.

Riku laughed.

"...There are, some circumstances..."

He stopped the two from walking with a hand. With a clink, the air froze. A tense sign. _Hii, _a cautious sound without any voiced consonant, breathing indulged, and stopped for an instant. The chirping sounds of the insects were echoing strangely. The night clung. Like a soft spider line.

"...Don't move, slowly reach for your weapon"

"..."

A purr. He held onto the grip. Nobutuna strongly closed his eyes once. This sense. This sign. The air.

He remembered. The sign of the black dream, which he had fought several times. Purring like a cat from the throat, behaving like a baby, yet ferocious, the shadow was excited.

It's pupils opened at night. It could feel the moon dazzling. Its cells dyed with the night. In the breathing assimilated with the evening wind, something assimilated in the same way, something.

"...It's right overhead"

"Right overhead...?"

"On the tree... Billy, move away slowly. Riku, can you shoot it down"

"...Which side do you want it to drop to?"

"The front. Better if under the moon. It will probably enter taunting actions the moment when it drop. Riku will be narrowed down to be the target once he shoots it. ... Aim for the head, Billy. I'll aim at the tail from the other side."

"...What about after"

"I don't know whom will be the targeting. Then... independent actions will be better. Anyway, it's fast. Be careful at the moment it roars. It'll come immediately if your breathing is disturbed. ...If you think it's impossible instead of putting away your weapon, pull a distance with all you get. When someone is judged to be compelling, I'll take over."

"I'll be fine too?"

"Of course, me too"

"When I'm having a hard time, I'll rely on, both of you"

He laughed thinly. Strain and excitement ran through his back. Come. A low groan. It had already noticed that they were cautious.

"Shoot an arrow in five seconds after we stand still. ... With this distance it'll take one and a half second to reach. Billy, even to separate?"

"Yeah"

"Then... ...Well, don't be too hard on us"

The blade made a sound and fluttered. Standstill. One, holding onto the bow, he drew and pulled to the full. Two, three, the shadow moving away, without a sound. Four, the sound of the string reaching the limit. Silence fell, and, and light sound was made, the moment the bow opened to the maximum, five seconds. Dropping his waist, deciding the direction.

The arrow cut through the wind without a sound. One beat was left, straight after.

Underneath the moon, the black shadow danced and descended.

* * *

><p>Heat ran from the fingertips to deep inside the heart, everything didn't matter to me anymore.<p>

The slight movements caught in my view, were like a child with an excited heart.

The scathing pain of the wind that cut my cheek, enjoying the anacatesthesia fell upon.

Marking down the drawn endless arcs of red afterimage, I wanted to shout for no reason.

I thought that nobody was necessary anymore.

I thought that nothing was needed anymore.

It was troublesome that my own body was appealing for a limit. I wasn't able to allow breathing to become hard.

I grieved for why my internal organs wouldn't work properly the way I wanted it to be. I regretted for why my muscles wouldn't work the way I wanted it to be.

It was, as if, I was totally wrapped in the lava of delight.

It was as if I was dipped in the chilled lake of fear.

How should I name this identical sense, on the right side and wrong side.

At that time, I realized that I was just a beast when I fought.

It was only then, I was aware that I clearly was living, I noticed it.

The world after, was sadly curt.

But, while only eggs increased, I only understood the pressing despair.

* * *

><p>"The thing called hunter, can be seen as an occupation, or as a person, how will you grasp the real meaning of both. ...If it is hunter as an occupation, maybe even commoners can answer, then when you see a hunter as a person, how will they answer, in this case, I think they're quite similar"<p>

"I think it's very far. First of all, I will not understand why is there the word hunter, Nobutuna-san"

"No no no. It's unexpectedly close."

He removed the backbone of the flaming red sea bream, while waving his hand. Nobutuna had really removed even the small bones inside the deep reddish fish meat, skillfully. Though it was impossible to do it with fork and knife, _first of all give me two muddlers, _he said, he picked them up skillfully, he removed the big bones in and out in a blink of time.

Though it was delicious, the small obstructive bones were nuisance the flaming red sea bream, Sky did not know of any other people, who could dismantle it so well.

"The hunters that stay in low rank, are basically two kinds. People that are without a job and are troubled about life, and hunters that are really aiming for high rank. It is of course the latter ones that would grow pass the margin. People that does stuffs with an aim, grows faster."

"That of course. That's right, isn't it"

"Those fellows are generally aiming for honor and richness. ...But, there's still a limit to the ranks they can raise to. The guild can see through that area well."

"Why is that. It's a feeling that, the guys aiming for honor and richness, will not make it to G rank."

Putting slices of green and yellow onions mixed together, into the sea bream that the bones had been removed, he took a mouthful. It gradually sank in, the unique sweetness was different from meats of beasts.

"They can't make it."

He finished.

"The lowest condition for the guys getting to G rank, is not about abilities. That is for sure."

"...What is it?"

"You probably, have it too. The sense...shall I put it that way."

_I have it, and I think Billy probably have it way stronger than me. I am uncertain whether that is something possessed by nature when born, or is that something awaken in the posterior. But. _

"It may be something people have by all means"

"That's irritating. I hate to be pretentious?"

"It's not like that. ...Mmm, let's just say, I fail to come up with a good idea"

"That's rare"

"Really?"

Forking up only the shrimps from the dish of king cuttlefish and queen shrimps, Sky looked puzzled.

"Do I have it"

"If not you won't be aiming for G rank."

"...Mm..."

"...Curiosity...Nope, that's wrong, interest, excitement...feelings of such"

Passing the fork through a piece on the dish of warm firing mushroom only fried with fruit oil, there he hit on, the precise words.

"...Fighting instincts"

Against faster opponents. Against bigger opponents. Against things much superior than oneself. Against stronger enemies. And, the readiness and faith necessary by all means when confronting them. The courage.

"The opponents we face, might not by opponents that we are able to defeat by all means. If we are not careful we might be killed. People cannot preclude the possibility of botching something up. ... Just a little difference in breathing, we might not be able to open our eyes anymore. For that reason...till we understand the risk, the strong will of wanting to fight"

"..."

"The absolute fighting instincts. Without it we can't live on G rank. One rather has the readiness to die, than really die. If one doesn't drive oneself being conscious of death, in the tense feeling of strain, in the situation where even one step of miss is not allowed, one will not be used to the seriousness."

With a _cran_, he shook the glass of honey wine in his hand. The sound of ice. Among the noises, it echoed gently.

"...Probably, the combative instincts are divided into two types, that acts when fighting against oneself, and that acts when fighting against an opponent. The former ones are the guys, which you said to be super masochist. Therefore, adversely the latter ones are super sadistic?"

"...The reason to wish wanting to fight, are situations for cases against oneself, and situations for cases against an opponent?"

"The will towards oneself, is probably, similar to that of self-unification. In order to raise oneself more, one works for one's leap. The latter ones... are probably wanting, only to overcome the opponents."

"Nobutuna-san's, which type?"

"I'm probably super masochist"

"Wow"

"What about you then, you"

"...Probably the same..."

With a _pop _on the shoulder of Sky who was hanging his head suddenly, he clapped lightly, still without being able to wipe a sense of incongruity, Nobutuna slanted his glass.

(...Though I wanted to say that, I'm a super sadist that wants to beat up my opponents...)

Was there a reason for humans, to pick a monster as that opponent. If they were only planning of superiority, between people would be sufficient. He had tasted it too well, in the past.

_He has, a different feeling in something. _

(Speaking of hunters, basically, they are humans that become to like to fight. No matter how bigger than one the game is, so as being able to consider the opponent that one hunts, are people longing for strength... People looking for victory so as to be overwhelming. One cannot stay a hunter if they don't like winning. For the only sake of winning, that one would be able to survive after the fight, humans choose to pick up weapons in their hands...)

_He felt different._

_There is a little hesitation, in calling him a hunter. _

(What would that be)

"...Hey Sky"

"Yes?"

"Do you, like to win"

"I love it"

"Then, what about losing?"

"Though there's time it can't be helped, I don't like it very much"

_Of course, _while playing with bitterness tasted on the tip of the tongue, Nobutuna recalled the black dream dully.

(I was not able to see, that that man was being particular with victory or defeat)

Rather, he was, even dying would be fine.

"What a hard guy to understand"

However, such him, for some reason looked like something very interesting.

He, seemed to be having fun.

* * *

><p><em>Is he doing it on purpose. <em>He thought in a question, for a while he chased his movements. Surely there may be no help for it if he was a gunner. However, that sense of incongruity turned into conviction steadily.

He was shooting missing all the weak points. He was shooting excluding the distance that the archery affected most. _What is it, _as he thought, he was surprised at himself for the anger not boiling. On the contrary, he himself at the same time, gradually avoided aiming at the head, and began to be particular about destroying its body parts. He understood that a smile was floating on his lips. _Oh, is it so. _Billy understood like drinking water.

Nargacuga was surely fast. After a high-pitched roar, the red afterimage danced the night, circling the sky, attacking from the rear exchanging with a chill. Nonetheless the shadow came over to his back obstinately. Letting the dull pain sounded inside, still he certainly would not let it deal any fatal injuries.

The attacks were fast as much as heavy. He avoided the brandished tail, after time and time again. Missing the body, sometimes flying greatly from behind, because it was mentioned so much I had not thought of not taking the attack, but after all life was more precious.

(Well, I understand)

That black beautiful armor Nobutuna wore.

(Though this creature has useless moves too, but, it is)

Beautiful.

It may not necessarily be the beauty of gorgeous things. It may not necessarily be the beauty of delicate decorations. Jewels and, matchless beauties also, flipped over the sense of value and aesthetic sense of people.

Perhaps to a hunter, Nargacugas, had the beauty that could form a line with Elder Dragons. The wind one after another he felt with the skin and while his whole body was shaking, a cloud of dust was swept up, with his hammer. Still in the quiet night, the dance was somewhat vivid.

_What a rough, violent, brutal, black beauty. _

(Is Tigrex a considerable creature?)

This creature, had artful movements that could be thought as a person.

That, was so badly dear.

Softly, the tail fluttered. He barely evaded it. It was the main point of black rope skipping. He could see somebody vanished from the edge of his eyes. Because he seemed to have taken the passiveness, he didn't seem to die.

Chasing the rolling shadow, Nargacuga jumped. As if he was being dragged, Riku went deeper and deeper going far away. _This is bad, _his eyes concentrated, Billy gave the word.

(What are you laughing at)

He could see traces of blood by the corner of the mouth. Further evading downwards the greatly opened jaw, he outran towards this side. Usually, passing through wyvern with such low body, was impossible. Bending the bow before he looked back, the direct hit wasn't aiming for the weak point too.

Thus the creature couldn't be daunted, the claws went into motion. A red and black shadow broke in between, Riku's eyes were warped in dissatisfaction. A fluttering long sword. Straight-ahead, in the night.

(Oh, right, Nobutuna)

_You're, a hunter of that type. _

Billy swung the hammer down onto the edge of the moving arm. There which was struck obstinately, made and sound and was broken. An arrow ran. At the same time, it went into motion once again. The arrow hit straight, just before that.

"...It's going to fly!"

A voice sounded. It was the sound in a manner of a dignified and bursting blade. It was the voice of Nobutuna, whom bore that low will. He put a distance. He got down on knees to stop himself from falling down. The shadow suddenly whirled up. Without rising by a course, good for the name of absolute shadow, the signs disappeared.

"It's changing area"

"...Where"

"Probably its nest"

"Where shall we go around"

"This way"

The small shadows started running, even their footsteps were soft, they ran pass him. There was only one set of strangely heavy footsteps. It was himself. _After all, those armors are light. Ah,_ Billy though. _I want those. _

_If it is that lightness, surely, even going head-on will be fine. I might be able to move more than I think. Certainly it will be lighter, than I can grasp. _

_Stronger, and faster. _

"It's ahead of here."

"You go first... ... Please with a time lag."

"Okay"

"Ro-–ger"

Nobutuna ran into the darkness. Taking out a whetstone from behind his waist, he rubbed against the point of the hammer. Sharpening the parts where subtly cracks were, a new blade appeared.

"Hey."

"Hm-–?"

"Stop that. I feel sorry for Nobutuna"

"..."

"Your, movements are reckless. You're doing it on purpose."

"..."

Billy had not thought of seeing that face from the front.

The look that smiles had disappeared entirely from, drawing an arc faintly in the night, looked at Billy. It was transparent, as if the existence there, didn't matter at all totally, as if it was forsaken.

As if he was sneering, _when do you have the right to limit me._

"Even if this prolongs as it is, we'll only lose. Do not murder my friend."

"I don't know."

Assuming one might chill, there was no intonation.

"Die if you want to die?"

"..."

"I'm not interested in losing either. I have no persistence in winning either. Live and death doesn't matter."

Awfully, his back froze.

"...Do not stand in my way"

"..."

"... ...Sorry. Without that just now. Forget it."

The eyes returned to that of a person in an instant. Chasing the back of he whom waved his hand and ran into the darkness with his eyes, Billy who was not afraid of at all, sighed and chuckled.

(I see, you're, that type)

He was the type of hunter, which only longed for battle itself earnestly, regardless of victory or defeat, regardless of life and death.

Probably he didn't have at all, both joy when won and the regret when lost, the strong persistence towards life and the fear towards death also. He was as if saying those.

Just, betting himself in that moment and played.

(It's almost a beast)

Still even beasts, had the instinct to hold onto the physiological life.

(It might be for a mistake for him, to have been born as a human)

"...So, bows are decoration?"

_He might happier to be born as a Nargacuga_, being satisfied alone, Billy also started to run into the dark.

* * *

><p>Duties increased, and rights decreased, the vague daily lives continued only.<p>

Boredom soon became painful. As if I was panting, I longed for a different daily life. If I don't do something else somewhere, my mind seemed to be out of order.

Along with my body and mind, I demanded for a different excitement.

I was afraid that I might become a doll as she was.

Just like that person, becoming half like she was, I was concerned.

I fought. In greed. I fought. Alone. I fought. In the deep water of death.

I couldn't help to be alone. That was necessary for only myself, I knew it instinctively that I must not force it on somebody else.

Taking a sip of the happiness of loneliness, I tasted. Therefore probably, I think I was able to keep it so far.

Therefore till now, I think I was able to keep it.

I think that the black dream is still showing me dreams.

* * *

><p>He noticed. He intended to answer by silence, even if called into question for it. Though not understanding what was what, since his fighting style was so, attacking cooperatively along it was the style of Nobutuna. Instead of creating the rhythm of battle itself, he was better at, fixing the generous rhythms made by others.<p>

Both RIku and Billy were basically soloists. Their breathing and rhythm, only the two of them probably didn't will not overlap. Hunting between lone players were dangerous. Unlike times only for solo, there was a need to react to when the choice of hunting attacked others. Unexpected movements and unexpected flinches, they may chip concentration of the team.

It was not necessary to put them together forcibly. The senses would be good with fifty-fifty. If only half could be conscious of somebody else there was, coping flexibly with unexpected movements would be no problem.

(As much as possible, I only have to let the two of them enter my sight)

Therefore he cut the van. Jumping into the battlefront knowing that there was somebody fighting in front was different from jumping into without any real information, for the preparation.

(It's up to you guys afterward)

_If will be all right, if you just don't die. Because it is the most important. _

Flying up as if it was sticking to ceiling of the cave, the Nargacuga ran through, he fixed his broke-out breath. He could see an arrow shooting the body in the air. It was precise.

(...Did Billy, say anything to him)

He seemed to be trying to put along together.

While stepping in steps lightly, the blades came at the last minute and carved deep into the body.

His attacks became precise, there was no need for mercy. _If I do a bad job he might shoot at me together. _

The best strength of party play, was with only a little consideration, composure could be given to oneself. Of course one must not be in the peak of physical strain, there was a difference in having composure in the heart or not, his own long-swords skills, his attacks would be different at all.

Of course, the composure in the heart would be directly connected with the body, if one just relaxed, _hello Felyve Tag, goodbye friends, _there were many things like these too. But, speaking of the charm of party play.

(He doesn't know about it, the pleasure of party play)

_The best charm of party play is to be able to see the human nature of your companions, _Nobutuna thought.

It could show the human natures more openly, than talking about bad stuffs and drinking beer and wine together. The movements of the blade, the way of breathing, ways to get chances from monsters, it oozed out from everything. And, it will be able to feel it with the skin. It might not be able to put it in words, but it could be understood._ This fellow is such people. _

He would think immediately, when he took in that feeling. He wanted to do it this way. Probably if he did so, it would come in this way. If it came, it would already be his thing. If it was said that when the rhythm was bitten, it would be unendurable.

The rhythm of Riku, had a distance opened as long as he was a gunner, it would be hard to watch his movements, grasping it would be hard too.

(Basically, it's, leave me alone)

He didn't seem to be pushing it, still not non-interfering, plainly with only an open attitude would be fine, his bow said.

But, it was Nobutuna's nature to want to mind about it when it was did so,

(Once will be fine, can he fit in)

With that arrow, once would be good.

He understood that the shadow of Billy was detouring gently. His body moved adversely reflectively. The Nargacuga reacted with a jump in reaction to its joint being swung by the hammer, having only to hit the blade would be enough. Nobutuna responded with scooping there, tearing the tender.

The bitter color of blood dyed the earth. The weight moved to the left rear gently. The moment that it just stepped forward, going to jump in the same direction.

He noticed the bow was drawn to the maximum, aiming straight at the forehead. The black limbs moved slowly. He let his arm without the sword reached out unconsciously, to the limping leg. Seizing it, was Billy breaking the remaining part of tusk. It backed with all its might. To the bottom. It would bit if they weren't compromised. The roar shook the cells of his body, Nobutuna became tense like shortened unintentionally suddenly, but already, it would be fine. Though he was defenseless, if it brandished its claws at him now, it would be fatal, but it would be fine.

_That arrow, will surely. _

(Make the identical future I predicted)

_Dong, _a nice sound was made, the arrow pierced into the forehead.

_Oh, _in the power that fell out, a feeling of satisfaction grew up.

(That right now, might be slightly good)

He looked up at the black wyvern, looking up fly away to the sky in a rise. Because it let go of its claws, letting itself fall to the ground, falling onto the shadow of him facing upward. In the slight gap where the moonlight came in, he turned to the red eyes, as if it was in total grieve.

A cloud of dust blew, the body dropped down. Billy put away his weapon, and held out a hand. Nobutuna took it and stood up. He threw a glance at Riku.

His eyes were wide opened.

_Oh yes, that's the expression. Meeting the satisfaction at a stretch. _

(That just now, was slightly good)

Putting his long sword on to his shoulder, with a grin, he laughed. In the small shadow where the moonlight shone, the black transparent hair shook.

"...Yo. What's with the face... Thanks for today"

* * *

><p>I thought I protruded.<p>

I thought I could never come back anymore.

I thought I might not have to come back.

But, I was the one that shot it, yet I seemed to be shot.

The moment that the imagined form really became practical, that delight was.

So bright that I lost my voice unintentionally.

Casually, so small to be noticed, was a signal of waking.

* * *

><p>Borrowing another night's lodging, during the middle of night, when the two of them were casually thinking of the future aim, a small footstep could be heard, drifting to the back of the house. They came out, wondering who that was. There was not a shadow. Billy stopped Nobutuna, looking puzzled while he was going to close the door of the room.<p>

"...Traces of blood"

They chased it. The traces of blood continuing to the back of the shed, became little and little. A sound of digging a hole. Without interrupting the footsteps, they confirmed what were there under the moonlight.

Numerable pieces of wood standing. Before those, were the Riku's younger brother and sister, who were watching them without moving behind the door the other time, digging a hole in silence.

They were at a loss for words. It didn't become words.

Among the several planks of wood forming a line, there were also stones, the children finished burying the hole, stood up as if nothing had happened, with the face of never been there, the two children intended to return to the main house.

"...Hey"

"..."

"What are, these"

"Graves of the eggs"

_A while ago, the child that came for a short period was eaten by the black dream. _

The child answered as if it was nothing. Leaving them there, with footsteps secretly, they returned to the main house.

"...Are these graves of children killed by Nargacugas?"

"That, many? No matter what... there's too many"

Silence. The wind blew. Gently, was the sound of the ears of rice fluttering. Footsteps from behind. Like a wry smile.

"...Another died again?"

"...Riku, what are these?"

"Just as you see. Graves."

"Whose"

"Applicable to be my younger brothers' and sisters' "

"That many?"

"Saying it precisely, there's no blood connection...My mother have many husbands. Though there's no one nearby now. Everyone is in towns or other villages."

"Then, why,"

"Children that became unnecessary, are nonchalantly tossing carelessly, send over to here...Though there is no connection in blood, only children that would be dangerous if discovered, gathered."

"..."

"Because a good-natured person will not harm, that why it became this way. ...Being unable to throw away, unable to return, she made many her children. I don't know also, whether am I really born from my mother. In this sense, because of the gloom that only unwanted children are gathered here, it is said that this house is cursed terribly, seriously social ostracism."

_Do not turn around. _The words said sharply, froze the back that tried to turn around.

"...Still, it went well for several years. One day, Nargacuga attacked the house."

_I wasn't there, at that time._

"Mother was broken. Many of the brothers were killed, too. Mother began to say that Nargacugas are beautiful, she began to repeat, that she wanted to meet them once again"

"..."

"...And to answer her, Nargacuga began to come to eat the our little ones regularly."

_It was being called, _the children whispered. Eggs that couldn't do so would be eaten. _Next may be me. It may be that fellow. _Children that became lumps of suspicious, hated each other, and no longer believed in others. Riku, who was trying to feed them by all means or other, gradually got used to those eyes. For nothing, only to raise them, like a duty.

"That's the circumstance of me knowing about Nargacugas well. ...Still don't. Do not turn around"

"...Riku,"

"Since she is saying wanting to meet it, wanting to meet it, I think it's time. I shall reach my limit soon"

"Riku!"

"Including this time, nine were killed. Only six are left. This seems to be, my, limit."

_Do not turn around. _In spite of whispering many times, Riku gradually stepped backwards.

Someone was calling the Nargacuga. Someone was increasing the children. Someone couldn't stop it. If he noticed, that it was time. If he awoke.

"...Stay there, I don't want you to turn around. If possible, next time, I want to go together, again"

"... ,"

"Nobutuna, stop it"

His shoulder was held, making him unable to turn around. Since a little while ago, he could hear laughter. Like a girl, spirited, and happy. _I can meet it. I can meet that beautiful black dream, right! The fair and black and vivid dream! The scary dream! Thank you, thank you, at last I can meet it! _

Riku turned his back on the two of them, in his arms were something without arms and legs, crying out in delight many times.

Facing ahead was, the wavers of the black dream, the big big night of great forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. That's it. So it's Riku's turn. Imaging the harm brought by monster in the real is really scary. It will be great if it feels like turning from a up-tempo to a scary tale. The first time I saw a Narga, I really think it's beautiful. Proves that "bows are decoration".

**Translator's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews. I'll pass it to the Rime. Thanks for reading! If there's mistakes, feel free to tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 7: CaseTharros

**Theme:** Written as Connect, Read as Relief

**Characters:** Tharros, Sakura, Billy, Ash, SEVEN, Nobutuna

**Chapter Summary:**

Sakura was determined to become a hunter. She wanted to know more about the world. Tharros was assigned to assist her. Though she had taught Sakura about all the basics, she felt that she had forgot to tell her something.

* * *

><p>There were differences of good and bad among whetstones, this, was taught to Tharros by a friend of his older brother. The grits of the stones were from rough to fine, again the grits could be having round and sharp edges, some were hard, and some were soft. Being able to distinguish without a doubt, whether the whetstones among these could be used or not, was the necessary next stage after becoming a hunter.<p>

Among the equipments that should always be ready, whetstones were tended to be forgotten easily by people, yet they were particularly important. It maintained an extreme importance during unexpected times, that could make one wonder why would they forgot something so important.

"This one's not good. The grit is too thick."

"...Hm-–. What about this?"

"This one's not good too. It's too soft that it's going to get cut by the blade instead"

"Th, then! This!"

"...This one might be fine, but I don't suggest you"

"Ah-why is it so hard!"

Among piles of stones, Sakura raised her voice, and fell on her back. As Tharros smiled wryly, she arranged the stones brought by the other girl one by one, observing them under the sun.

A few that might be able to use were among them properly. Comparing to yesterday and the day before yesterday, she had made a great progress.

"Sakura. This one is usable"

Emphatically, she sprang to her feet at the words of Tharros, _really, _her eyes were sparkling. Taking the held-out shiny stone quietly, Sakura began to observe it fixedly.

"Not to rough, not to fine. It's slightly soft, but the edges are sharp, it should be able to last long enough for polishing."

"...The appearance of it really looks the same as any other common stones..."

"It is difficult during times facing against monsters to find and collect them. It's best to carry them around"

Among the sword class, dual swords and long swords in particular, times needing to use whetstones were frequent. It was easy to get nicks on the blade. Including dual swords that dealt fatal wounds by repeating attacks many times, it would become crumbles in no time. Long swords were predominantly stronger than dual swords, therefore it was said the frequency of using whetstones were less, but the times that whetstones were used on the Nobutuna's long sword were not few.

_He might not be seeing weapons as only weapons. _Her older brother had said. _Why is that. _When asked, tilting his head with a bitter smile, _if that guy really starts to hone his weapon seriously, he might be staying indoors for ten days, _his brother said. If she asked again, _you're right, that might be so, _even Nobutuna would say so being slightly embarrassed. When she asked, _why does it take so long, _he would shrugged and replied, _because I don't have that much concentration. _

She asked out of curiosity that, what, would his serious whet be liked. _You want to take a look?_ She was asked, she looked and was surprised.

"...Mellanjie ores are natural, others like dragonites, dragonrocks, and wyvern ores are idled around. For some reason things from the far-off east...like Yukumo woods are slumping down. When I asked which does he always use, he told me Pokke quartz."

"...That people, is collecting stones his hobby...?"

"I doubted it at first too"

_But, it isn't like that. _Tharros closed her eyes to recall as she arranged the whetstones that seemed to be usable. If it were simply sharpening nothing would be a problem. However, the weapon would then die. What it meant by sharpening was to grind the serious old parts and exposed the new part. If repeated, the part of the blade would disappear, and would not be usable as a weapon. If one wanted his or her favorite sword to last, it was a mistake to hone it thoughtless for the sake of 'being able to cut'.

In addition, by shriveling through honing, the way of putting force on the whole blade would produce a delicate gap on it. Even if one side was serious and the tip was too light, it might break or bend, in the first place to make matters worst the blade would be unable to pierce through scales of wyvern.

Both weight and shape, would remain the form within the limit, as it was before sharpening. To keep its beauty. To reproduce the blade as it was, with the details within the limit. The honing for that purpose, required concentrations till the limit, same as fighting a monster. Having one type of whetstones may not be good too. Changing the type of whetstones, changing the way of sharpening, changing the water, repeating them, one must concentrate on it, in order to draw the same pattern of spirals on the sword blade. The grinding platform for that purpose also, must be an appropriate one. Using weak woods that would soak in water, would only make the blade rust.

_What it means by really honing a blade, is same as honing yourself, I was learned it from my hometown. _He talked so if it was nothing.

_The long swords of Nobutuna are that, no matter what kind of name the long swords acquired, they will sometime soon become his swords. _Her big brother said. _Basically though the elements and shape won't change so much, when I hold it, when I draw the blade, I will know right away. Ah, this is Nobutuna's. _

"Indeed, I think"

Therefore, his long swords lasted long.

Steadily increasing the sharpness, he remembered first the weight and flutter in his long sword skills. Therefore it was not rare for him to use the whetstones in a hurry. He always took actions assuming that the sharpener was cleaned. And so, it became.

"But, it may be something natural, if you decide to get along with this one weapon. Reflects the will and guts, of a certain hunter"

"..."

"Let's go, Sakura. The sun is already setting down"

"Okay"

She was enraptured.

The voice of Tharros, was a little graze, having the comfort such as the spring breeze.

* * *

><p>When her big brother brought Sakura along with his friends, for an instant jealousy ran through her. What heated after hearing the circumstances next, was pity. The red eyes looking down blankly and staring at the air, swung vacantly.<p>

They said, she could no longer stay in that town. The story of the Rathalos and Rathain attacking the town nearby, came to the ears of Tharros easily as she had started accepting high rank quests. Interfering and concerning in various ways, she forced the town into destruction, it was rumored, that her social position and identity were robbed by the implicitly society.

_She isn't really bad, right? _To Tharros who asked, Billy nodded. _I do not think that she is bad. Therefore I brought her here. _Therefore Tharros, asked further no more. Tharros only lowered her eyes, to the add words in a small voice. _She only does not know anything. _Billy seemed to be tired, as he said so.

She was exhausted from the long journey, the small wounds were left as they were, and she put Sakura into the hot water, untied her hair, and lent her some clothes. As much as possible, she avoided conversations. Tharros had no idea at all, how to get along with her. _Are you also, a hunter. _After taking a bath, she asked Tharros who was treating her small wounds. _Yes. Though I'm still inexperienced. _Hearing the word answered briefly, Sakura bit her lips strongly, and looked down. _Why do you hunt monsters. Did they do anything, to you. _She repeated in a shivering voice. It was a voice full of sad and anger.

_Why do you ask such things. _Her voice reached her gently. The red eyes looked up, Sakura shouted. _If they did nothing then why do you have to kill them! Why to you have to kill them that are only living! _There, _so it is like this, _Tharros realized. The reason why, her big brother said that, she only did not know anything. Tharros understood that she would not understand if she was soaked with the air of the town where peace was assumed.

Tharros took off her jacket, holding her hair upwards, she turned her back. She knew that Sakura had held her breath.

_It's Kushala Daora. As for me, I lost my voice and expressions in the same way big brother did. _The wound was left deeply. _I'm sorry. _Her older brother apologized. _No matter what, it doesn't seem to be recovering neatly. _

She waved her neck deeply many times. He gave her expressions. He gave her her voice. Her half-forgotten feelings, and memories also, without spoiling anything, he handed back to her. This wound could be said as a proof. Then, letting it not disappear, might be better.

_If I say I have a reason, I wonder may I kill monsters. Without such wound and pain, I wonder must I not become a hunter. _Words were jam-packed in Sakura, while treating her broken nails, Tharros lowered her eyes. _I know properly that, both me, and monsters are the same, wanting to live._ As Tharros that continued the treatments staring at the hand, Sakura gradually burst into tears like rain. Without knowing what to do, she could only continue her work silently. When she finished winding up the last bandage, Sakura was still crying in tears. _Why is she so sad. _It became unbearable, therefore she remembered it. She slowly picked up that which she put on the top of the shelves with care, then, she put it on the laps of the girl that was crying from the front.

She seemed to be taken aback.

_I don't know, very much, on how to handle it. I know that people crying are sad, but at such times I don't know what to do. It must be because my expression is poor, and I cannot express feelings too well, I am sorry about that, _Tharros sighed. In such times, what would her big brother do. Reconsidering again, the idea of the stuffed toy bear came out. It was of a pretty blue, the only item she took from her home, which was given to her as a birthday present when she was five by her parents. Her older brothers skillfully, sew it with a wyvern bone, regaining its form. _Em, I, think I might not be able to ask well. Therefore, I apologize first. I'm sorry, but why, are you crying? What are you so sad about? _

During a period of silence, Sakura looked at Tharros in surprise, without moving. When puzzled Tharros avoided her eyes, and the girl calmly, smiled like a mother quietly.

_It's okay. I'm sorry. But, let me ask something._

_Ash, SEVEN, and your brother also, they all said that I know nothing. What in the world do I not know?_

_What, should I do in order to know?_

Her expression, was like a lost child.

Therefore, Tharros said smoothly with her voice. She showed her the way. Only calmly, she pointed.

_You do not know the world._

Sakura opened her eyes widely. Her tears stopped.

_You're not the only one, probably many people do not know the world. Even I do not know everything. Surely big brother, and he who is important to you too, don't know everything. I think no matter whom he or she is, there is everything they don't know. It is too wide, too big, and hardly able to reach at all. _

_But, therefore, we are hunters._

After a little silence, the eyes of Sakura changed quickly.

_How can I, become a hunter?_

* * *

><p>"This is the cork, of the small bottle used for combination of potions and bow-use. This is the medicine bowl. This is a pestle. A meter for measuring liquid. When mixing solid things, a weight and a balance are necessary. You should aim to learn first to be able to do it. This is the knife for cutting solid things small. If it's for substitute, using the carving knife will be fine too, but I don't recommend."<p>

"Why?"

"The carving knife is borrowed from the guild, it is made tough, out of special ores. You can buy a house if you sell it. It is because it is lent to you only, you must return it if you become able to make it yourself. If you break it, an enormous amount of money will be needed to fix it."

"...Can it be used as a weapon?"

"Basically it is same as kitchen knife. Weapons are being swung around, swinging up and down is basic, a blow from the cutlery is the same as a cut and impact attack. The carving knife, is very weak against impacts. It is not suitable for purpose other than cutting. It can only be used in chipping, slowly."

The tools that was necessary when setting up the base camp. A set of cooking tools for making a simple meal, and a BBQ set. A simple blanket for times of sleeping. Flintstone.

"Tools needed when setting up the camp, and tools such as for cooking, can be left in the camp when done. Depending on the place of quest, heavy winter clothing that can be put on the armors is included. Map, and direction magnet. Paintberry, is often used in the shape of ball on monsters, occasionally for marking the roads."

As for the materials for torches and open-air fire, it is basic to procure there. Though it'll be fine to use other source of fire instead of flintstone, since it's expendable supplies so don't carry too many. You can carry a flintstone around if you have space to spare. The big bag to put all these in, is preferable to be made with skin. Cloth is weak towards both heat and water.

"A water bottle is required, too. There may not be drinkable water at the quest destination. If you cannot find any, you can take in some plants or fruits, if it's on the snow mountain you can put some snow into the pan, letting it boil and you can drink it as hot water. ...If you're a person with poor stomach, you should grasp onto some herbs."

"...That's a lot of luggage"

"That's why, there is the Felyne Tag. They do not only transport you when you're out of strength. They even give rides for hunters to the their quest locations. ...The expenses are almost paid by the guild. The relation between the Felyne Tag Guild and the Hunters Guild is not something that can be cut."

"I understand..."

Sakura admired earnestly, as she lined up the tools and looked at them. _That's quite an amount. _She muttered, her voice showed some cramps. _That's of course, _Tharros thought. During her days of beginner, she had opened these baggages at the base camp, and received instructions from her brother, on this was this and this was not that. She memorized quite delightfully, for not being treated as a female, but a newbie hunter.

"Muscular workouts are needed, right"

"Necessary. To Sakura"

"...Though Tharros, you're appearance don't look like so, these, do you can just carry them completely?"

"Things needed for power aren't only muscles. ... Even if you have average physical strength, there will not be any problem if you know the proper way of using strength, to handle heavy luggage with your body."

"Way of using strength?"

"The outside doesn't matter. Because it's something that comes later. Center of the physical body. I think it is called, axis, if you have back muscles, abdominal muscles and pectoral muscles, you can be able to carry certain heaviness."

"Really... It's something like that?"

"Though big brother Billy cannot win Goodman in arm wrestling, in fact he can lift up Goodman."

"...It's a really scary scene for me to imagine..."

"You're right... If I work harder, maybe I do as good as big brother does..."

"You don't need to do it Tharros! I don't want to see Tharros lifting up Billy..."

While muttering, Sakura looked at a small hammer and a hatchet in turns. They were going to set up the base case from now, but she probably didn't know the way. That was of course. She took out the holdfast of wyvern skins that was rolled up.

"Sakura, start with searching for bones"

"...Bones?"

"A large piece that can be used for the framework. Four, and another four for inside. Because the length can be adjusted later so you don't need to think much. Let's go and search somewhere nearby, and be careful of monsters"

_I got it! _The answer sounded like a bell. A brilliant smile, the tearful girl just now could no longer be found anywhere. She must be forcing herself, Tharros suspected, but Sakura really seemed to be enjoying right now. _By why_, she titled her head. _It isn't supposed to such a joyful thing. _There were many things that must be remember, many things that must be done, while she wasn't protecting her own life, still she must learn with the lowest requirements, these should be too much for her in probationary.

"...Is something the matter?"

"...Sakura, looks so enjoy. Why?"

Opening and closing, she blinked twice. Like a strong and dignified flower trying to blossom, Sakura laughed straightly.

"For me! This is fun! There are many things I don't know of!"

"...?"

"Ash also learned all these, and he is working as a hunter in the same way, realizing one after one in this way, it's really fun! Being able to do the same fun, I'm really glad!"

"..."

"Plus, I'm glad, for being able to see outside of the town! Hey Tharros, doing works in this way one by one with my own power, probably it's natural to you,"

_But, I wasn't allowed to do so before._

_Even if I think of doing everything by myself, I wasn't allowed to._

"It's fun, to know various things, and to stand on my own feet properly!"

"..."

"Besides, the things did for the first time outside, is taught to me by a very nearly-made friend! There is nothing happier, then being not alone!"

_Friend. _

_Friend?_

(...Wait, brother)

Some other time, she had asked her older brother.

(If I am able to make friends, like how you did)

_Will I be able to smile and laugh a lot._

"...Friend?"

"..."

"Eh, erm, me and, Sakura?"

"...Am I wrong?"

Blushing, she could feel heat circling on her cheeks. The depth of her throat became hot. She could not pick any words. She voice wouldn't come out. A friend.

"Tharros?"

"Ah, emm, erm, that,"

"...Is something a matter, Tharros. You face, it's really red"

"I, I, that, friend, I mean,"

"...?"

"You, you will be, my friend...?"

_Oh no, what incoherent thing, am I saying. _Her cheeks were hot. Heat, was turning around. Her threat was throbbing. It might explode. Glad. Happy.

"What will be, aren't we friends already?"

(Oh, big brother,)

She could feel her lips relaxing.

(Big brother, big brother, I too, just like brother,)

_It seems like I can be able to laugh a lot._

* * *

><p><em>Cause I'm not Ash, and I don't know much about you, therefore I don't know what words to choose. But, telling you after you know will be too late, daringly let me tell you now. I don't mind, <em>SEVEN heard. Having Sakura nodded calmly, Tharros stared at her from the shadow.

"In my opinion, what it means by, becoming a hunter, is not something possible to be done with a half-hearted readiness."

"...Does my readiness, look half-hearted to you"

"Even if it's half-hearted, I can't tell. If I put it simple, I do no know. ...It's almost our first meeting. The character image I know about you, is only from Ash's praises."

_Can that person speak fondly of others. _Thinking it was fresh, without disturbing her breathing Tharros listened carefully without moving.

"...You seem to have a contemplation in Rathians"

"..."

"I also have such a contemplation in a certain type of fellows. They're great and cool, I think I will not come across any other creatures better than them anymore... Rather I face them with a feeling of admiration. However, I can hunt them"

"...Why, are you able to monsters that you like so much?"

"Because I'm a human"

Tharros though of him, who swore without pausing, strong.

"No matter how much I like them, thinking that I don't want to kill them, I am still a human being, and those are monsters. In order to coexist, either one must be subordinate to the other. It is reckless, when facing against a monster. Those fellows are a kind called as monsters, they are after all a menace to humans."

"But, they do nothing. They are only living. They only want to live."

"We are so, too. We only want to live. Therefore, we come across situations that will kill us, it's often we make the first move and hunt them."

"We can just fight if it becomes that situation, doesn't this work?"

"...If that happens, it will be just like that town"

_At that time it was because that fool created the situation by force, though everything was taken care of, if the Rathalos continued to breath fire, and the Rathian was remained captured, if a fair situation couldn't be made through any way, the town would be completely destroyed. _

"...Just like Rathalos protecting Rathian, we hunters protect humans unconditionally. ...Because we are humans"

"..."

"...When war starts between a country and a country, the country will protect their own citizens. Even if it means killing the soldiers of the other country. ...It's the same thing."

In that way, they only won, to survive.

The world was created, like that.

"You'll die if you're weak. You're live if you're strong... Therefore, the weak guys are only possible to choose from, whether to become strong, or run away, and to die."

"...Still, there are three choices"

"..."

Towards the remark of Sakura, SEVEN seemed to be a little surprised.

A paused silence. The tone that continued became slightly softer.

"...I think that hunters, are people that choose to become stronger"

"As you said"

"I heard you pick that path"

"...Yeah"

"If you merely choose the path same as Ash, I intend to tell you, to stop."

"...What, is wrong with that?"

He had left the town earlier. He had looked at the world earlier. He had taken the sword earlier. He, seemed to have gained many. His horizon seemed to be widened. He looked happy. He looked glad.

She was very pleased, to see this. And, she envied him.

"I want to see also, the things that Ash is seeing"

"..."

"I want to know also, what Ash have learnt, what he have known. I want to study. I want to learn them."

"...Why?"

"Because they are what Ash wants to know. What Ash feels and wants to know, his thoughts also, I know them all. ...Though I don't make them words much, I know what he thinks all the time."

_He, went earlier for me. _Like ripples spreading, Sakura said.

"Tharros told me that, I do not know the world"

"..."

"I think, what Ash probably wants to know, is the thing known as the world"

And, his horizons widened. He became stronger.

"Ash became stronger. He became cooler. I want to become stronger, too. I want to become cooler."

"Wanting to become cooler, ...Hey hey"

"When I become myself whom I can be satisfied with, I want to return to that town"

_There, I want to know._

_Why, do I have to kill them, who merely want to live._

""

"...You, really like Ash very much..."

Towards the words of SEVEN that sound disgusted with from the bottom of the heart, Sakura opened her eyes widely, and she tilted her head looking awfully innocent. She let her red hair shook.

"Ash is half of me. I'm half of Ash, too"

"...What is that"

"I think, we are born like that"

"...You two just get marry already...?"

Towards the words of SEVEN, Sakura almost spilled and opened her eyes widely.

"...Maybe you're right... If it's Ash, there will be no hesitation."

"..."

She was unintentionally, at a loss of words too.

Feeling that the sign of SEVEN was obviously backing off, Tharros left the door quietly.

"I, seriously, it's really hard, to dig into the two of you-–––..."

"...What"

"Just don't carry your flirting too far"

A sigh. The sign of the nights deepening. _Don, _her back hit something. Looking up,

the presence was light, it was her older brother. _Shii, _putting up his forefinger, they promoted quietly. Billy and Tharros left the place secretly. Her older brother was laughing, thinly. After all when there were more friends, it seemed necessary that laughing became often.

"But then, maybe, you can become a good hunter"

"Really? ...Thanks"

"I think I might understand a little, about Ash's praises"

_Hey hey can I call you Sakura too? _The asking voice was bounding. Sakura chuckled. _Can I call you SEVEN too? Course, _he answered softly.

"...Big brother"

"Hm?"

"What does all that, add up to"

"Hmm..."

_They might have become friends._

Her big brother answered with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>The breeding of Raptor species was early. The cycle of their mating season was short, and they could lay eggs here and there within briefly three months. The physical size of wyverns were larger in proportion to them, their breeding season was longer. The Raptor species of the smaller Bird Wyvern class, were wyverns, if things went bad they could be weaker than the Pelagus, therefore their breeding acts were frequent. With unconsciously fertility they were supplied with numbers.<p>

The Giapreys that many lived near the mountains were not excluded from the example. Therefore, when one became a hunter in the vicinity of the snow mountains, the first barrier would be Giaprey. Down at the forest and hills were the Velocipreys.

_Though I'm worried, there's a meaning for hunting alone, I'll hunt in the same way in another area. _Tharros said so, and stepped away from the back of Sakura slowly and quietly. Against mainly on Antekas and Popos, which were relatively subdued, the growth of Sakura who had learned how to use a weapon was surprisingly fast.

_Maybe because the blood of wyvern is flowing inside me. _Sakura had told him who was the first nearest to her, and the friend of him who sat next burst into laughter at the words. _However, she might not necessarily be wrong, _Tharros thought as she looked back on the present condition.

Once, during a search on the mountains, the shadow of Tigrex had been seen. She took a deep breath, letting it past, even when the times came for fighting back, she would return. The moment she prepared for the worst, she recalled the girl's eyes.

When she noticed that there might be her death, Sakura seemed very strong somehow or other. Though she couldn't aim at muscular powers in the present condition, still only her mind alone was so strong, so strong like that of steel.

_...Most likely, she is shivering a lot. _Her brother heard it, and warned Tharros.

By those words, her mind was incoherent. That was because Tharros had also felt a sense of incongruity for many times. _Why do you have to hunt monsters, which only want to live. Why do you kill them. _The questions that Sakura asked her first, was indeed something she would not forget. However, as soon as she confronted a monster, her eyebrows would frown and her eyes would change.

_Ash is so too, _was the words of SEVEN, but there didn't seem to be any sense of incongruity, and when she asked, he would only shrugged. _I do not have, such composure to spare. Probably I too, changed in the same way. _

Tharros raised her face. She looked at the distance. She could feel the wind of fighting on her cheeks. When Sakura said she had accepted the quest to slay Giapreys, her face looked awfully uneasy.

(Is she going to be fine)

She kicked the earth. Starting to run. The air of the snow mountain was cold. Through breathing, the air sneaked into her lungs, and slowly reduced her temperature.

In the place where grasses still grew, there was a trace of blood drop. Counting the defeated numbers of Giapreys, she was relieved. It seemed to be somehow favorable.

(...The mountain top... Though there was a notification few days ago, that the Tigrex has moved...)

She could not assert, that it would not come back. Because the size of the opponent, experiences, the characters of each individual were different, all were immeasurable.

(If we ran into a G rank class Tigrex by mistake, even I can hardly be a match)

_Have you ever held a sword. _When she asked, Sakura shook her head. _Have you ever seen blood. _She shook her head. _Then, have you ever seen internal organs. _As expected she shook her head.

That was the first barrier, when a girl that grew to a certain extent wanted to be a hunter. To get used to blood, to think of killing something small, and to experience it. If she had been cooking the problem would become smaller, but probably towards the girl that was brought up very carefully, it was a mistake to expect her to have experience of handling a bird.

Tharros had torn the stomach of a Popo in front of her. She cracked the head of an Anteka, and broke its horns. She scattered Vespoids, and their juices sprinkled onto the ground. Probably because she was showing cruelty of a certain extent, Sakura after all, had vomited several times.

_You must do this too. _Hearing the swore of Tharros, Sakura looked up at her feeling lost, but the eyes were swatted down. _The animals and plants that you ate, were killed by everyone in this way, and lined them on the dining table. It is the hunters, which are being next to these more than everyone does. This is what it means by, carving. _Skinning the Anteka, pointed at the muscles that became bare, Tharros talked slowly. _Without these, we cannot live. The captured monsters always are not excluded from the example. Only by not doing it yourself, the guild will dismantle the body of the captured monsters, and sell them off. We live on that money, we use the materials carved to make weapons, and we use those weapons to kill monsters, and carve off everything from them. _

_I can do it. _Saying to the words of Tharros, Sakura clenched her fist with a squeeze, and nodded to the thought finally. Before she became able to carve the Popo tongue, two whole days were needed, but she gradually became used to it.

(... Have I not forgotten, something important...)

Speaking of whether was there anything so strong that she must taught, there was no such thing. Speaking of whether was there any knowledge that must be taught, there was no such thing. She often got advices from the instructor. She had also asked her big brother many about this and that. However still, something was insufficient.

There were many things too natural that could be overlooked. The matter about whetstones also, if she did not receive advises from her brother, she would have forgotten about it.

(Is there anything, not forgotten...)

A howl sounded. Tharros looked up suddenly.

It was hard for sounds to echo through the snow mountains. It was because the snow would absorb the sound. If it became night, the density of quietness would increase, exchanging coldness with the ears, they would feel pain that might cause them to be out of order. She could hear nothing. Alone in there was a small sound, generally belonging to beasts. The howling was a voice of threat.

People who learned the basic knowledge as a hunter in the snow mountains, were said to become a good hunter. Acquiring training in the representative of poor environment, one learned about the way of protecting the body, with one's flesh. The nature was enough of a wonder for not only monsters, but humans also. If a loud sound was made, it may generate a snow slide. Traps were usable only by the cause of a constant law. Hot drinks were required as cold measurements, because of the cold, herbs could not be found frequently. The mountains were better than the desert, only by the point that there was an abundant supply of water. That water also, would put a stomach out of order if not filtered.

(The sound just now, a Giadrome)

It, must be battling.

Tharros started to run. Sakura would surely keep still for a while. There would be enough time for her. As long as she didn't suffer any fatal injury, surely there should be more for her to learn.

But still, Tharros was afraid. Tharros had taught Sakura first, the courage to escape. Still, she was scared.

(I don't want Sakura, to die...?)

Climbing up the cliff, pushing aside the snow, through the ragging snow, what she saw in front, was two shadows.

"Sakura!"

_Does the voice arrive? _With a simple sword made through beating iron, the red hair fluttered lightly. That surely, was just only an imaginary fear.

Stepping strongly on the snow, the sword was swung straight down. Being resisted once by the hard skin, she took advantage of it and jumped backwards. Then lowering her body, Sakura pointed her blade straight. The figure aiming for the throat without hesitation, resembled a red Rathian.

Among the snow, a shadow shone in pink. The bitter blood, a slight shriek. The monster fell down aside. A crest grew on it. Just as she thought, it was a Giadrome.

"...Tharros!"

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"What is with this unreasonably big Giaprey? I haven't heard anything about having something this big in the mountains! Are there still more? Are they still here? Is this going to be okay with these noisy things, screw snow mountains!"

"...Sakura, your character is collapsing"

"Ah"

_Oops, Ash conquered. _Sticking out her tongue in no time, Sakura went through the crispy snow, approaching the fallen Giadrome. For an instant the body moved suddenly. Immediately, kicking the snow she reached her hand to the handle of her weapon, but the opponent had not move at all since then.

"...It's not going to frighten, right..."

She said, and then taking the carving knife in her hand, with a deep breath, she carved the skin in a single draft.

"...Sakura, that, is a monster called Giadrome"

"Drome...?"

"It is a bigger one among Giapreys, with a crest, the leader of the group. ...Something like, the boss"

_And you defeated it, on your own. _When she said, Sakura blinked her eyes looking surprised.

"...Congratulations. You probably can, get along as a hunter"

"Really?"

Looking askance at the girl in high spirits, Tharros breathed a small sigh. It was a heavy sigh, mingling with relief, and uneasiness.

(I, after all, have forgotten to teach her something important)

_But, what on earth, is that?_

* * *

><p>"Sakura, when you are in front of a fallen monster, what are you thinking of, when you're carving it's body?"<p>

Tharros told her older brother. Ash, who was sitting next to him, heard it. He seemed to quickly notice. _I'll talk to her. _Saying, letting them there he walked towards Sakura.

_What on earth have I forgotten. _Tharros stared as if she was saying it in an uneasy way, her older brother understood in that way. He seemed to be surprised that, Ash noticed first.

_It'll be fine. I'll say, is it really al right. _She asked. _Yes, _nodding lightly, Billy pointed at the back of Ash. _That guy probably, seems to have understood already. _

"...Erm, I'll try not to throw up..."

"That's a great disqualification"

"...What"

"I surely understand that you're not used to it, as for me, I at first resisted it a lot too. Because it is realer, than fighting with humans."

_Big brother, I do not understand_. _That means, I think I almost forget it too. ...I can feel danger. _She looked into the blue eyes of her brother, who was nodding his head as he listened to the words. Towards the non-shaking eyes, letting her eyes not to shake, and, she was in the position to stretch herself. At these times, she could not look straight back.

_What have I forget? _

In response to the words of Tharros, Billy looked still down on her eyes.

"I'll keep in mind as much as possible, not to throw up, it's is not like that, right? You, why do you decide to become a hunter"

"...But, if I can't do so I can't become a hunter"

"Maybe just as you say? It's wrong, ehh... How should I put this"

_Tharros, how will you answer, the question of Ash just now? _Hearing the whispered words, with a breath, her back lightened. _When you are in front of a fallen monster, what are you thinking of, when you're carving it's body? _Surely there was a part Ash was thinking of. Maybe SEVEN, and Billy also, must be yearning for in the heart in the same way.

Tharros also, had it.

"Didn't you, say that. Why to we have to kill monsters, that are only living"

"..."

"You are, actually killing"

"But, that, there's no help for it...Isn't being a hunter, such a thing?"

"You're right. Hunters hunt, kill and eat monsters. ...But, it isn't only just that. Because, we are going to kill the monsters that only want to live, on account of us. Though, there are times they will attack us, still, those fellows are only wanting to live, didn't you say so before."

"But! Isn't that something we must do?"

"Therefore, I'm asking you what you are thinking, before you carve."

_I have forgotten, the most important thing. _Tharros could feel her heart turning blue. _What should I do, big brother, Sakura most likely do no understand. It is suppose to be the most important. _With a shiver, her shoulder shook. _What should I do, what should I do, that is._

_Something that could never be forgotten, as a person, before than a woman, before than a hunter. _

"Sakura, you know. We almost haven't cook much, eating meals that are presented commonly, living with a normal face."

(We,)

_Are always taking as we live._

_Since I became a hunter, I noticed that it was such a terrible thing. _

_We are, taking as we live._

_From every places, of every thing, with every limit._

"No matter who they are, though the form is different, pray before they eat"

"..."

"I do not think deeply, whether that prayer is for whom. I think that it is such a thing."

_We are taking as we live. _

Plunder. Loot. Rob. Sack. Pillage. Steal. And then, on the hidden side, was death.

Death of something, of somebody, that only wanted to bloom, to bring up, to protect, to cry out, to live.

"What is called carving, can not be taken, as a work, Sakura"

"...Work..."

"You must not forget that you are taking everything"

Billy, gave a pat on Tharros' shoulder.

_You will be fine. Because you are my younger sister. You should remember it properly. The stuffed toy, of the bear. Because you taking good care of it. _

The memory that regained its form, that was finished sewing with a sharp, small small wyvern bone. The medicine that brought back her voice, and expressions. All that gave her food, and the way of life. The things she treated carefully, the things that she was going to protect carefully, in the world so wide that she couldn't reach, still she thought only that she did not want to lose.

(I am sorry. And, thank you)

And they promised holding the knife. Every time every time, whenever they carved their bodies.

(Your life that I killed, even a drop will not be wasted)

Therefore, the knife rented from the guild, cannot be used as a weapon. They must not do it.

"That's just, I can't"

"...Sakura?"

"I can't. It's impossible, unless I forget that I'm killing the monsters, I can't be a hunter,"

Tharros looked up, as Sakura's voice rang through.

"Because, I keenly realize, even when I'm carving, but I, don't know why I must hunt monsters, I don't know, but I want to be a hunter,"

Her voice was obviously confused, and at a loss.

"I can't, get use to it"

"Maybe, Sakura,"

"Isn't this contradicting! If I can't become able to kill monsters, if I can't become a hunter, I won't be able to become strong like Ash!"

"Sakura!"

"But, if I don't become a hunter, I won't know anything! Therefore, if I can't become able to do it, if I can't get use to it,"

"Don't mistake your means and purposes, Sakura! It's not like that, not to get used to it, just saying grace will be fine!"

"Isn't that just a principle, how is that suppose to be good! That's insincerity, there's nothing that can be forgiven with a single pray! If you have to use excuses for it, after all we shouldn't hunt monsters!"

A sound of inhaling deeply. A voice shaking, in the way that she might burst into tears.

"Why...? Why isn't it like that? Ash, what am I wrong about?"

"No, it isn't a mistake, aahh, how should I say,"

"Is Ash doing in that way? Praying, in front of the dead bodies, it's excuses out of hypocrisy, and then you can kill them? Hey,"

_Why are you able to do such a thing._

Muttering in a blurred voice, Sakura gritted her teeth in vexation, and turned around.

There were no words from him trying to stop it, Tharros looked up at his brother as if having troubled.

"...I'm surprised"

"...Big brother?"

"Though Ash is a considerable thing, Sakura is further beyond, very pure."

_Nope, instead of pure, more like, honest._

Muttering, Billy threw his glance deep into the room. Ash somewhat, looked awfully regretful.

"H-–m... This is quite a difficult problem"

"... Is there, any way"

Her older brother having fallen silent, cocked his head.

* * *

><p>He stopped his hand from combining incidentally, and looked at the back of Sakura who was only waving the sword innocently.<p>

_As she said, _SEVEN thought as he repeated. Of course the saying of Sakura was true. If they were making excuses as they killed, then they shouldn't have become a hunter in the beginning. But, the humans that refused meals with the same reason, would die sometime soon. It was not possible for a people even to live, if they could not settle. He thought, so. Being able to think, was relatively a trouble.

Facing a Diablos, breaking the horns, tearing up their wings, the time when they became unable to move, his feelings would be as if a hole was opened deep inside his heart with a whack. At the same time, it would be brought himself to a refreshing but terrible, satisfaction. He put his hand on the chest. Then, only the number of beating, would recognize something important.

Sakura, would have to know that sense. As a hunter, for her ability and will to become best anyway, had to be from there first. However SEVEN did not know, how to express it. Ash did not know, and Tharros did not know either. Peharps Billy may know, but he did not have a reason for him to make them words from the start. At such time, SEVEN felt slightly enviable at, him who can instill all his experiences to others.

_I want to think. Can I ask for your help. _Tharros said, therefore in this way, SEVEN kept company in the form of training with Sakura, and went to the foot of the snow mountain.

"Hey"

"...?"

"Is the fire of the base camp, yours?"

"Yeah"

"May if I borrow it. I want to boil some water"

"Certainly"

Answering in a mild voice, to the unknown hunter that called out to him from the back, SEVEN returned his mind to the medicine bowl again. Making two more and it was finished.

"...That sword, looks shoddy..."

Casually, he looked back towards the mutter behind.

Crossing his arms with his face looking difficult, was a black-haired long sword user, with a red armor covering his mouth.

"...I, don't know much about the sword types, but what do you mean by shoddy?"

"The blade is already rickety. Has she done, any maintenance. If she is not careful, it will snap if she hit it at stiff monsters twice or thrice."

"Uh oh-––..."

_Have Tharros not taught her the way to sharpen._

There were cases, which the blades were attached at the point of the lance, as most of them were of the shape that sharp tips were sticking out, there were many occasions that the point was taken or was broken, rather than honing, there was a necessary to exchange it. Because he could not do it in the middle of a quest, he would perform works of shortening, and sharpening with a whetstone. The blade continued to the part of the handle, he might also use it while taking out little by little.

In fact, lance did not break that easily. The action of thrusting, was deeper than, the action of cutting. As the front part that came in contact was so small and narrow, the damage outputted was bigger.

"Sakura! Let me take a look at that sword!"

"...? What?"

Stopping her practice swing, he took from the hands of Sakura who rushed over at a trot, borrowing the weapon. Even though it was said that, the blade was rickety, there was still a weight, it did not seem like there would be a chance for it to fall off from the handle. _What do you mean? _He looked at the man behind with such eyes. _Lend it to me, _he put his hand out. He then casually, waved the sword swinging to his footwear. With a _vroom_, the blade seemed to make a strange move. Just like something similar to a whip, it warped. It was a movement that was extreme in dangerous thing.

"...What, is that just now"

"When sharpening, put the most power in the vicinity of the brim, and sharpen it from there to a great degree. Originally for a light bayonet point, the root is light. If the middle becomes heaviest, the transmission of power will not be made well. ...When it breaks, it seems that it will break from the root"

_This already, has to be beaten from the original again. _

_Oh, _SEVEN nodded.

It must be melted once again into iron ore, and remodeled. But, at such time, the sword would no longer be the sword that the hand was used to anymore. Even SEVEN who didn't use swords much, could imagine it easily. Weapons, were partners more than companions, to a hunter.

"It's better to take it to repair, once you return. Because its shape is not a single edge, but a saber, it's fatal for it to be thin."

"...Erm"

"Hm, are you a newbie"

_Excuse me. Perhaps I shall explain it from the beginning. _As he stared at the blade willingly for some reason, he laughed gently.

"The sword is one's hands, feet, words, furthermore replacement of one's hearts, one's mirror, and also oneself. Short sword blades are the mark of courageous, long sword blades are the sign of patience, the brightness is the form of the will, in other words, the trace is the way of living. When the blade breaks, it's also one's own death, and a blade-master namely talks with one's sword. ... Well, swords, expressing in other words correctly, are knives."

"Really... That is putting all weapons, astray overall."

"Ah, it is. Just as you say. ... Therefore, letting the root be weak, is not good, young lady"

_When you sharpen you sword, do you think of, becoming able to cut, becoming able to cut, and hurried the honing process. _She became the feeling of weight being put onto the depth of her stomach. Sakura looked up without thinking.

"There is no help for it if you don't know how to handle it. Now is a good opportunity, you should remember this. When it sits from the root to the point of the sword, put power in it after you open your arms. The center of the blade, the part which must justly hit with the body of monsters"

_It's around here. _He said as he pointed at nicked parts of the edge that stood out.

"The point of the sword, since it won't be used to stab frequently, doing it gently like being carried away will be fine. The root, near the brim, where the focus is put on the sword blade. As the area from the center is reduced after sharpening, therefore it will break from there when it snaps, the focus of the part near one's hand will not change. ...Right, if I express it as a person in other words, it's something like the arms are broken, but the heart does not change. So that the broken arms cure, the sword doesn't slip off from the focus, even if fleshed out, your hand will still properly find it familiar."

"...The heart, won't change..."

"The part where one's soul dwells in the sword most, is by the hand. Remember this, only the root nearest from there must never break. ...It is fatal, for one's pivot to break"

_It is fatal, if one's pivot breaks. _

SEVEN raised his face. His eyes seemed to open. As if it was fine, he understood.

_I got it now. Therefore, Sakura, sharpened at the root. _

"Sakura"

"...?"

"Do you, still think of it a question"

"About what..."

"I'm asking you, why do we have to hunt and kill monsters."

In the sword, In the middle of the world. In the world.

_Are you continuing asking it. About what you grieved, most. What you are not able to permit. What you want to know. What you want to understand. _

"Have you not forgotten it. The reason you aimed to become a hunter"

"..."

"For that reason, you kill"

_If you say, I'm sorry, and, thank you, are excuses, and hypocritical._

"Prepare yourself"

_You need not speak neither excuses nor hypocrisy. It doesn't matter, if you do not feel such a thing. You don't have the qualification if you grieve it, and are not able to bear it. _

Sakura lifted her eyes. _But it is different. _SEVEN thought. _It is not so. _He now knew, what Ash wanted to tell, what he wanted to convey.

(The part where one's soul dwells in the sword most, is by the hand. Remember this, only the root nearest from there must never break. ...It is fatal, for one's pivot to break)

Sometimes though it was necessary for it to be bent and broken, there was nothing that one must kill oneself in order to know, not even one.

"We, hunters, hunt and kill, then we have in our hands what we took, we took the responsibility of that and live"

It may be a sad thing. It may be a regrettable thing. However, the world had been so. The world, had held a meaning there.

"We, are burdened with it. Therefore, we give thanks. Therefore we apologize. In that way, we walk."

Sakura opened her eyes widely. She looked down without blinking.

"I think that you need not to deny what you thought as a question, Sakura. That probably, is sad and hard. I too, at first, found it sad and painful."

_But if we don't do so, even I cannot live in it._

"It is not an excuse nor hypocrite. ... Though Ash said it's prayer, Sakura, it is before that. Probably you do not know what is in front."

"...In front of, praying,"

"Ah-–. That. Though I am the one that killed you, because I will carry your death and live onwards by all means, you can die in peace, could it be this?"

To the words that broke in in a calm voice, he nodded calmly. _Yes, it is so. _In a constant tone, the words continued.

"... The people that cannot be prepared for the life after death, might not have the right, to live..."

_They were dead, and I am still alive._

(That is, what a,)

Sad and beautiful life.

"You, do you think of the lives of monsters more important than your life?"

"There's no such thing. ...But, I just don't understand, why do we who only want to live, must kill them who only want to live."

"Saying providence of nature, is just an evasive answer. ...Well, no one knows about it, such things,"

For the words said lightly, SEVEN stamped the foot without thinking. _It hurts, _a glare to the muttered voice. He, who looked puzzled, just shrugged.

"Though I think it's fine"

"About what"

"When one stopped living the way as one is, what one have will only be below despair. Eventually one will reach an extreme. The heart also, the body also, everything also"

_Cry when you want to cry, laugh when you want to laugh, sing when you are having fun, be depress when you are painful, and suffer when you are sad, it's okay, for a person, to do so. _

_Let what you don't understand stay unknown, all you need to do, is to ask other people, ask the world. Let it be endless before the answer is given, until you run out of energy. You should ask, with your whole body. _

_If you don't want to, you can stop. Still, because answers are pledged for strongly, people take weapons, in the hands. _

"I too, is being taught so"

"..."

"The sword is honest. You're lucky, before it break from the root"

_Ok, it is a question from the world._

_Even if I have to loot, even if I have to deceive, even if I have to betray._

_Even if I am looted, even if I am deceived, even if I am betrayed._

_Even if I have to kill them who only just want to live in the same way._

_If you want the answer, are you possible to prepare the readiness to continue asking the world._

_Why can they not live._

_Even though we like them, why must we kill. They only want to live. But, I too._

(Right, I too, hope to live)

_Therefore, even from the cage, I longed for the world. _

"...You're right. I'm lucky."

(I,)

_After all, still, want, the answer._

"...Come to think of it, who are you"

"Heyy it's a promise!"

_Well, though it's convenient. _Shrugging lightly, Nobutuna smiled lightly in front of the man, that sometime, he thought he should have killed.

"Actually, I am asked by Billy, to come and get you guys. That fellow, he went onto a different quest"

Somehow the Tigrex seemed to have returned to the snow mountains. His voice that said was heard in a distance. The handle of the sword Sakura grasped was hot. That was, somewhat nice.

* * *

><p>"About me, I haven't thought of it, to far as a question, like Sakura does"<p>

"Why?"

"No idea. Maybe because, I have been in places where humans kill among themselves"

In the Chivalric Order, the death of person was relatively imminent. Wrapping the body in a black knight coat for funeral rites, with mountain herbs decorating on the right chest, it was often to hear the prayers and requiem of the church. Holding slant the sword for courtesy, closing still the eyes, thinking of the end of the life. The actual feeling was not heated, dressed in only a light lassitude. Ash was used to the death of unknown people. Therefore, the dirge of the monsters he killed himself, felt with the body, prostrated only with a fierce impression.

"...I think of that, something like conversations"

"...You talk, with them, through the sword?"

"Yeah. ...Because those fellows, uses their claws and teeth, though there's no pardon"

Therefore, if this side wasn't with weapons, they wouldn't be able to talk. The two weapons that were placed side by side. The sword was intense nicked parts on the edge, was broke once from the root by itself when Sakura returned. And, with the handle, _can you give a blade to it once more, _she said to the forge.

Taking in something, the forge answered only with silence, towards the absurdity.

"...Which reminds me, what in the world have you, told SEVEN"

"What did I say?"

"You're my half, that kind..."

"That's right? Ash is my other half, and I'm the other half of Ash. From the old days, it was always like that, since we were children"

_Surely it will be so from now on. _As she intended to continue, Ash shook his head, _you must be joking. _

"No way will that be true. Isn't that wrong?"

"...Aren't we connected for so long, what now. Are you blushing?"

"It's not like that... Because, Sakura, is just Sakura"

_You know, therefore in this way, changing the sword, changing your heart, you are going to be a hunter, with an aim different from mine. _The sword that was put into the sheath, could be seen waiting for the time to be draw.

"You are not I. I am not you too. You and I are not half of each other, we are individuals. Remember that."

"...Individuals..."

"Yup. Therefore, it's fine"

_Therefore surely, the two of us existed as two people. _

Surely, it would be a conversation of nothing. Causal, as usual. Breathing to share. Nothing changed from the old days.

(Ah, but, )

When one changed, the world changed.

"Ash"

"Hm-–"

"Many things, much has came, at the same time"

"Yeah"

"I don't know, what to do"

_Gladness. Happiness. Sadness. Pain. Regrets. I don't want to give up. I want to go forward. But, I am a little tired. Many things have come, at the same time. _

One sigh. With a pop, she was puzzled for an instant, in the arms circling her. The familiar touch. The smell of the sun, since a long time.

"It's okay to cry"

"..."

"You must be tired"

"...Yeah"

She nodded. The fragile answering voice became wet. Only, quietly, without making a sound, tears flowed.

* * *

><p>"Big brother"<p>

"Hm"

"Why, is Sakura crying"

"...Isn't it because she's tired"

"Tiredness, is a thing to cry?"

"I don't know..."

"...Is Sakura, going to be alright"

"I think she'll be fine"

"...That's good"

_But, in the end, I have done nothing for her._

_It is the two seniors that have gone first helped her._

_It's not myself. I cannot notice myself, for her who is suffering and troubled. _

"Big brother. I, can't do anything for Sakura... Still, will she call me, a friend"

"You, have done it properly"

"I, what have I done?"

"You have done it"

"What have I done?"

"I know"

"Tell me, big brother"

"I know. Therefore, it's fine"

_It's fine, Tharros. You have done properly something for her._

"Believe in what your big brother says"

"... ...Big brother, you'll sometimes avoid in that way. ...Sneaky"

"I'm not sneaky"

Though it should be unconsciousness, Tharros understood properly, what Sakura needed, whom she needed.

(Tharros, you're the one, that connected them)

"As expected from my sister"

"..."

She looked down in silence and held her breath, so that he wouldn't realize that her cheeks turned red.

* * *

><p><em>Come to think of it, that voice. <em>

Visiting the snow place, which was not far from the village, casually by himself, SEVEN thought as he walked in the night unintentionally.

(If I remember right, isn't his voice same as the guy, that once said, he should have killed me?)

Therefore, he felt uneasy and was not able to sleep.

As soon as he understood, with a thump, arranging from inside, sleepiness attacked suddenly.

"...Well...who cares"

_If he aims his blade at my throat._

(Before that blade moves, I'll transfix him with my lance)

"Just kidding"

White breath, white sky, the dark sky filled of stars. Aurora and the Milky Way. The sound of the wind that could freeze his back. He turned back.

_To my family in the desert, the moon this evening is very good also. How is yours? Is the Courage of the Desert in good health. _

The roar of the Tigrex, echoed in the snow mountain, like the order of a king.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter is about saving Sakura, the friendship of girls, and the interest of collecting swords. I defeated this chapter by searching many informations about swords. Huh, you're asking me who is who? It doesn't matter. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

This chapter is filled with something that I can't think of normally when hunting. Honestly, I have really learned a lot in this chapter... Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave comments. If there's any mistakes, let me know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 8: CaseSky

**Theme:** Written as Trust, Read as Silence

**Characters:** Sky, Nobutuna, Lamia, Falt

**Chapter Summary:**

Sky couldn't decline a request and accept to finish a mission. A long sword user was assigned to accompany him to stop a group of poachers. Slowly he noticed something unusual about this mission.

* * *

><p>Hunting horns started to leave a trace in the history of monster hunt, it was said to be several thousand years before, when hunting was started to be performed in a group by people. That history was probably, deeper than swords.<p>

At first, they were signals. To humans that didn't have words yet, they used horns of animals and plants, it was the sound from a horn that expanded than voices, acting as the important communications on one end for those who hunted. Before long, words were born among humans, still the existences of drums and horns were not lost, for their volumes were big.

Hurting horns, that were the existence of sounds, changed into melodies, music and songs, were the story approximately hundred years ago. No one knew the origin. The studies were advancing, there were many opinions. But, the usage of hunting horn was not signals, at the same time when it changed into music called physical reinforcement, hunting horns evolved formally into weapons. Till then the ones that aided hunters, were called as attenders, though they received the equal dangers as hunters, the horn users that were treated differently with different rewards, that were admitted as hunters formally, was just several years after the Hunters Guild was set up. Hunting horns that were included as weapons now, with the sound of physical reinforcement, were blunt instruments that involved mainly blows.

With respect to music, making rhythm by rhyming, by limitless wavelengths, they were important at imitating the nature. Among the large number of sounds in the nature, there were situations that only certain phonemes could be pulled out and played. Closely resembling to the nature, or the sounds that disappeared in the nature, could affect human bodies. This was said as the physical reinforcement process of hunting horns.

Like the roars of huge monsters that tore up the human bodies unconditionally, sounds could not be seen, but the real natures were waves. It was the kind that was called as, sound wave, they reached people through the air. Before long it reached the brain, from there, it had influences on all the cells of the person. For the sounds about recovery, they held phonemes that could speed up excessively the ability of spontaneous recovery of a person. Without giving people fatigue, there were also phonemes that worked on the brain by keeping the same motivation. Raising the reflection speed, and making wariness strong, by tightening the cells, the sounds had unparalleled power.

To read the score correctly. To arrange the sound precisely. To trigger the opponent undoubtedly. And, to use them justly. These were the four rules, obliged to carry out by the hunters that picked hunting horns as their partners.

The hunting horn users, had a certain community, which the users of other weapons did not have. A Guild Knight with authorities to supervise the horn users acted as the head, and managed mainly the principle of the hunting horn users.

Horns were dangerous weapons. Depending on the way of using, it could brainwash a person. High rankers were also able to control wills. Influences could be made to humans' brains, meaning, of course influences could be made to monsters too, it could accustom domestic animals, repulsed the attack of monsters with only sounds, even such things could be possible when they stood in extreme.

In fact, it might not work for all things, as there were the affinities of sound with the ears of others. When facing monsters, there would be no effects if the volume could not met with the roars. Talking about humans, there was also something what people called, custom, there were cases of the body familiarizing with the same sound that had been heard too much, and no effects could be seen in it.

Thus, many hunting horn users were wanderers. They could not remain in one hunting group, unless they were very much of a good friend or the affinity was good.

Therefore, the jinx, that hunting groups with a horn user would not loss to anything at all, it was talked among hunters as if it was true. For this reason, hunters protected it in the same way, like the Kokoto jinx saying of whenever five people went to hunt together one must die.

In the backside, there were also cases that only uncertain effects could be produce, and it was not accepted by the hunting groups, such situations existed too. This was the reason why the amount of soloists among horn users was not few. Because better effects could not be brought when alone, many often used along other weapons, except hunting horn, together.

Sky was not excluded from the example, he too probably was a hunter of such kind. But, in his case, instead of saying, using at the same time, he did not operate much other weapons. If he could go solo with one hunting horn, he would be fine with it.

"So. Are they making a real mess of things, those people"

"Seems like they're making a real mess"

"...Why me"

"Because there is no one else. Horn users whom seemed to be able to compete with"

"Isn't calling from many aspects better"

"There is not enough time"

Though he certainly was considering his real intention, _I don't want to go, _in the backside, the smile of the guild reception girl would not change.

He got the direct summon from the Hunters Guild on yesterday's morning. Without foreboding any unpleasant, leaving an interval, the morning of the next day. Wearing the smell of the heavy rain from the dark sky, he returned with the wind at a run towards west.

"...But if my techniques are lower than them, I'll die"

"It'll be alright. I have ready a helper for you"

"Is that the problem?"

"If it is left as it is, the snow mountains will become a monster zone, and many hunters must gather according to the severe caution warning... The other side is doing reckless things also. The number of people is not the amount necessary for poaching, and there doesn't seem to be anyone having the quality."

"Isn't knowing such a thing a problem"

"The guild here does not have the financial room, to gather a dozens of hunter at a stretch. ... Thinking of helping, can you accept it"

"...Mm-–"

Saying it simple he was weak.

This was slightly different from, the quest. If anything, calling it in the way of, a duty was better. Rarely, the Hunters Guild would give quests about something, slightly different from hunting, to the belonging hunters.

There were acting as bodyguard for merchants, and participating in experiments of scientists, others that might make one thought as trivial routine duties could be choose from too. The rewards were small as the bee's tears. To begin with, even when the client was the guild, and when the client went to the office of the guild, moneys were waved in the form of another reward to struggle for. "Duty" was always extreme, though accepting or not accepting was the hunter's freedom, if there was no clear and reliable reason, it was said that the Hunters Guild would understand it completely as accepting.

If he said, _I don't want to because it's troublesome, _here, at that point, it was seen that it would become hard for him to do various things. But, that didn't matter to Sky at all. He had no intention to tell his feeling of troublesome as a lie at all.

However, purely in this way, _help me I'm troubled, _when said by a female.

"...I got it..."

It was what called the nature of a man to answer.

"Really! Ah, this is great! You're helpful!"

It was what called the nature of man to be glad, when a brilliant smile was made when pleased in that way.

"...What kind of people, is that helper"

The sigh, the falling happiness, _ah-––ah I truly can't help it, _he thought as he asked, the guild reception girl smiled lightly, _he's there, _and pointed at a table. Sitting on the chair in a slovenly bad posture, with the atmosphere of _by all odds it could only be seen once-over, _reading a monthly information magazine, while smoking a cigarette, one big yawn.

_Is this really going to be all right, _for an instant he was prepared for death.

In the financial meaning.

The table from corners to corners, was filled with cups of golden alcohol.

* * *

><p><em>I'm Nobutuna. Nice to meet you. <em>While drinking many liter of liquor, without letting him felt any atmosphere of really drunk, he said. He was not a colander anymore, rather a casing.

"Because when I asked about the rewards, she said the amount is something that can make you cried. Reflexively I asked, whether is there anything better, then because she says that items are good too"

He seemed to have, ordered his favorite liquor.

It seemed like that the lady of the guild bar had succeeded in getting a bargain with the traveling merchant. She had quite good abilities.

"...Have you drinking them all up alone..."

"Maybe"

_Have I done anything bad. _Without making a timid face, he laughed.

_Once again, I'm Sky. Thank you for this time. _Making a greeting proving right to be non-affected, Nobutuna nodded, _okay, _and returned, _nice to meet you._

"Have you heard about the details of the mission?"

"Not too much. I don't know the details."

"...I see"

Expressing the final aim of this mission content simply, was to stop poaching.

"The poachers are hunting horn users same as me. That group"

"...It's a group? Aren't only a part is so, and the others are different hunters?"

"All the members are probably horn users. ...Well, though there should be hunters who use close-range weapons along among them too"

_Don't bugles exist. Yes, they do. It seems like they have enlarged it and make it into a hunting horn. If you say that, anyone can already see the ending. _

"You mean they're going to call monsters at a stretch with that, and capture them all"

"I think so"

"...What if they end up calling something dangerous, have they think about that?"

"Who knows"

Such information was not in the documents given by the guild.

In the document, only suppositions were written down simply, the fact that several ten hunters entered deep into the snow mountains, the fact that they had made a large-sized bugle beforehand, and the fact that a few people among those hunters may have criminal records of poaching before. Hunters said to have criminal records, would have their qualifications deprived of, yet still they were living as hunters, meaning that they were probably habitual criminals.

_Isn't this good, _was amiability at this chance. Because there were many people that could poach calmly, even the precious Elder Dragons that were treated as a precious study in the world.

"H-–m. This is weird"

"Is there something that can make you mind that much?"

"Isn't that the place where as a hunter should consider about. That bugle, on earth will call on how many monsters"

_By the way, that source, where is it from. _He looked up for what was asked about. Though Nobutuna only chuckled, his eyes were earnest that no one would think he had drunk any liquor.

(What's with this person)

_Isn't he strangely suspecting of something._

"It's the guild. That gave me these just now"

"Is that so"

_Let me take a look. _Sky handed the skin to him as he said. He looked around. It was as noisy as usual. The reception girl looked at there direction. The bugle when Felyne Tag took off. The sound of glasses putting onto of another.

"...By the way, why are you the helper?"

"Yeah? Discontent?"

"No, not like that. I thought, certainly another hunting horn user will come."

"This mission, why is it coming round to hunting horn users in the first place"

"Because the opponents are hunting horn users"

He made a fact that said, _I don't understand well. _It might be so. Seeing the long sword leaning against the table, he understood immediately that he was what called a long sword user, but, for example, the affinity of a long sword with a long sword was not too good. Even if going with others similar weapons, it could not be said that, it was too effective for quarrels between the same kinds. He did not understand the significance of the guild, to choose hunting horn against hunting horn well.

"Though it is a hunting horn that is always blunt instrument"

"Yeah"

"This time, it is a case that will be using sounds as weapon properly"

_What do you mean, _he moved his face away form the paper and looked at him. Nobutuna seemed to be a type of human beings that would always look into people's eyes when talking. For Sky, who had often encountered people that missed the eyes so that their true intention would not be realized casually, the present condition was desirable.

There were times when people thought that, it was better not to tell hunting horn users their true intention. Among some people, it was said that hunting horn users were fortunetellers, magicians, or witches. The people that knew about it would, only laugh at those people that said so without knowing.

"The requisite of horns are sound and rhythm and volume. Though there are scores also, well leaving that aside, what do you think we should do, if the opponents perform first?"

"...Apart from not having earplugs?"

"That's of course"

Why did making a defense beforehand, this idea came out from, the flow of the conversation just now.

"...Cover our ears"

"Then if we got hit at the stomach being almost empty it'll be the end right?"

Sounds were waves. Therefore, destroyed it with waves in the same way.

"With sounds, rhythm above the opponent, the best volumes, I can offset them. ... Because I must completely conform the rhythm, so it's slightly difficult."

The bugle also, if it was put together and played in the same timing, offsetting with a phoneme that produce a really reverse effect was possible. Of course, he would be out if he lost in volume.

"...If the helper is not a hunting horn user, then I must cancel that effect out by myself, that's a little hard–-"

It was a game of lung capacity.

"Well, it'll be fine if we can finish everything before that"

"Humph..."

_Then first of all let's confirm each other. _Nobutuna held out his guild card, laughing nicely.

"With the feeling just now, it seems like we can take a communication with each other in our way. Then gradually. ...You don't have to worry about the fighting style."

"...What do you mean?"

"It's my expertise to co-operate with people"

_Though this is my first time grouping with a hunting horn. It seems interesting. _Saying, Nobutuna stood up.

He seemed to be in a hurry. _Is he having any intention. _Sky let his eyes slide through the contents of the guild card. G rank,

(...A G rank hunter, for such a small mission?)

"...By the way, I want to leave my seat for something"

"...Do you, know something?"

"There's some prior knowledge"

With a breath, Nobutuna let his smiling eyes ran. Sky then, not looking at anywhere, stood up.

* * *

><p><em>Even though it's said to be, on the snow mountains, isn't that weird in the first place, <em>Nobutuna said as they stepped on the snow. Though Sky also found that part slightly worrisome, he didn't mind so much. When mentioned, still Nobutuna shook his head.

"If it's want they want to raise the sounds and echoes, the swamp and the forest hill should be more appropriate. The forest will be fine too. However, why the snow mountain where sounds will be absorbed by the snow?"

"Isn't it for minimizing the damages"

"What damages? If the sound only echoes in the area, the attacks of the monsters will only concentrate there. They will only be destroyed together with their own companions"

"Isn't it cause they're confident in their skills. I think so too"

"Among the monsters that like the snow mountains are rare fellows like Kushala Daora. Though Tigrex is counted in it too, it will be terrible if it moves badly within the narrow range. It might not just be environmental disruption, but also destroying the passage of the traveling merchants"

Above all what was strange was, against the group that would face many monsters gathered, the guild had only chose two people to take care of this matter. Being said so, he looked up. That was certain. If they were careful, it was not weird to assign four people to form a party.

"What different purpose, does the guild have?"

That reminded Sky of, Nobutuna asking about the source of the document. He thought that, he was suspecting it, but saying that supposition was spoken so far, it would be strange if he was without some grounds to be convinced of.

"... That reception girl"

"Yeah. Her breasts are very big"

"You're right."

He agreed without pausing.

"...That's not it, though I have been hunting recently in the snow mountains, it is the first time I see that girl, if it's with breasts to that extent normally I'll stop my eyes. I'll ask for her name too."

"...Are you serious"

"It's normal to ask"

_Not that. The part about, her being seen the first time. _

"...Is she a reception girl dispatched by the guild, only for this mission"

"Probably, won't a reception girl employed normally be risky. Only that it is a special mission. ...Oh, now that you mention"

"Yes?"

"...Though it looked like the common uniform of a reception girl, she was wearing greaves"

_Where on earth are you looking at, _he could not question him.

Sky felt a little disappointed that he was not able to look over the counter and worshipped.

"Isn't that strange, why would a reception girl be equipped with a part of armor. It is not the level of thinking, that the greaves are cute and have bought them carelessly."

"What are the materials for those greaves?"

"It was dark so I don't really know. But, that luster condition, if that aren't things like scales what else can it be called"

_Recently aren't even stockings with lame a trend, _though he wanted to say so, he swallowed it back down reflectively.

"To begin with if those guys really have common records, why do they have to change their flavor this time? If they do as usual, repeating small scales poaching, there won't be any chance of them being founded, right."

"Isn't it because they are repeating small scales poaching, that's why they got the eyes on them"

"Then they should be lying low. Even more so, they must be insane, to make such large bugle to call monsters."

_By the way that reception girl, she was looking at us all the time before we left. I noticed, but I let it go-by. _It was a wise policy to let everything escape, before investigating everything.

"...Those probing eyes, aren't honest."

Nobutuna who said, after all was earnest somewhere.

But even so, Sky decided to wear one, big sickle.

(Though I don't know whether it can cut or not)

"Nobutuna-san"

"Uh?"

"Why did you accept this mission"

Sky was careful with his tongue, suppressing his action, acting by stealth, however, he played the sound boldly. This was basically his style.

Usually he would not step in. Usually he would not ask. Tracing what was given to him to handle, he would never went too far. It was a self-defense of Sky, and a method of making a living in the world. He would not touch any dangerous thing. He would not get close to fire. He generally understood that he would get into trouble.

In many cases, one should be careful in the world of hunter. Not to mention times having to face a monster, it didn't change also when facing people. As one of the hunting horn users, for Sky who watched the backs of successive hunting horn users that received terrible treatments, it was humans that he did not understand more than monsters.

(Humans, always betray. They tell lies, they deceive each other.)

In order to make themselves more convenient, they wouldn't care about the others, kill, deceive and betray.

Sky knew that, only human beings would do something like that.

"...This mission probably seems to be too over, for you of G rank class to accept."

"..."

He understood that, both were giving each other's looks such as an awfully cold blade.

"You are not a hunting horn user that will be suitable for this mission, and you are a normal hunter, therefore, you can not be the hunter appointed by the guild."

Through general public advertisement, or, a candidacy.

These were the two selections, he could think of. And, he who jumped to join in for the reward that could make one cry, the possibility of him being the latter, was limitlessly high.

"Why did you accept it"

"..."

"There's no way it's something like mine, because of the reception girl having huge breasts, right? ... You should have, the grounds that make you accept"

_Klin, _a quiet spark raised in the eyes. The breath was white. The chilled sky was dimly clouded over, therefore the air became further heavy.

Still, Sky asked once again.

(The person who looks so straight at the eyes when talking,)

_I don't think, in no way he is not his friend._

"...I will change my question, if you will not answer."

"...What is it"

"You will answer"

To the reminder, Nobutuna slightly raised his eyebrows. He did not nod, but he took it as an affirmation. Sky slightly smiled.

Shockingly, a smile not smiling.

"...Aren't even stockings with lame popular?"

"..."

"What are the materials of her greaves?"

There was no way he couldn't see it. There was no way he didn't know. If he had observed her without missing even her feet, that was on the other side of the counter.

The reception girl, would basically not come out from the side of the counter during duties. If there could be any chance he could look at, either he had looked into the counter, or he had maneuvered her to the front.

The number of cups that could not be counted. Who was the one that obtained the golden alcohol. The arrangement. Even if the waitress brought them, it would be difficult to tell orally the place where they were stored.

"...You are looking, very closely"

"Thank you"

"Though it's bad to reply a question with a question, if I tell you, you will be leaving here"

He was talking about abandoning the mission. The eyes of Nobutuna somewhat relaxed, and smiled wryly. So, he loosened his eyes too and burst into laughter. Yes. His laughing voice, even surprised himself, was of such enjoyment.

"Though I don't like going deeply very much, this time is a different case"

"...You might think of me worse but out of curiosity, why?"

"You, are interesting"

There weren't many chances, for him to cooperate with people. Even if such opportunities were endowed, in the position of a wandering horn user, without knowing well the companions he would leave for the next ground. He often received guild cards, but they were out of principle after all, he would shut them up in the bottom end of his baggage.

Nobutuna had not use any respect language from the beginning. He had not make a wall. While it might be true that his rank was higher than his, he had not make an atmosphere of giving orders to Sky. As an equal hunter, as a compatriot, he asked for opinions. He talked about his thoughts.

Of course, though there were a lot of such hunters, because the association would not be long, it was difficult whether they could keep in contact and become close.

(It's been a long time, since I meet a nice person)

Thus, he somewhat, seemed to feel like they could go together for long.

He could only have such a foreboding.

"Humans, always betray. They tell lies, they deceive each other"

"...,"

Sky did not notice that, Nobutuna changed his countenance for an instant.

"...But, I want to believe that, you are a type of person that will not do so."

_How is it. _He was aware of his extreme insolent politeness and mean pick-up lines. But, he could predict that, it may sound appropriately.

About watching a person intuitively, he had not doubted his senses.

"...The reason for me to accept this mission, Sky"

His lips were smiling. But, his eyes and voice were by no means smiling. To the words swore by Sky defiantly, merely as facing a knife calmly, Nobutuna said.

"Is because I think if somebody other than me accepts this mission, that somebody will die"

With a shiver, towards the serious tone, his back stood without knowing with a chill.

* * *

><p>Sky originally was not interested in, what was called, sound.<p>

He did not have the perfect pitch, and he did not enjoy music since he was young. He did not have ears that enjoyed melodies nor an elegant voice. He was just, only a normal commoner. When he decided to aim to be a hunter, still he chose straight the hunting horn. Though there were also some other weapons of the system he wanted to try, as if he was attracted Sky picked it.

When one decided to become a hunter, most people would be careful when choosing weapon. Because it was the partner to entrust one's live too. There were also people that would decide after using all the weapons in order. There were also people that would continue using one only earnestly, decided by one's intuitively. He tried to some extent. But, in the end, Sky chose hunting horn after all.

_If it is to entrust my life to, hunting horn will be fine, _he was convinced so as to fall inward. Rather than the sword and shield which was convenient, and became admired after attached for a long time, rather than the dual swords which was grasped in both hands, and could feel your opponent most nearby, rather than the long sword that was said to be able to nestle up to one's movement, rather than the bow that required delicate techniques and sharpened one's nerve so that there would be no more further.

Hunting horn that could act on somebody would be fine. A weapon that could help somebody would be good.

From the genealogy of hunting horns, it would be hard to become the leading role of hunting, surely it was just like that, but there was a wonderful history. He could see a hope too calm, from the hunting horn that not only to injure, also had the possibility of being able to protect something in it.

He was merely impressed vaguely by the score also, that premised to imitate the sound of nature. Something shook among the things that played the world. In imitation of the flaps of Rathalos, in imitation of the roars of Yian Kut-Ku, in imitation of the footsteps of Gravios, in imitation of the sound of waves in the forest, in imitation of the wind in the forest and hills. Playing at the same time the running sounds of Monoblos and the roars of Diablos, playing at the same time the eruptions of the volcano and the raining of the swamp, playing at the same time the unique cries of Daimyo Heritaur and Shogun Ceanataur, playing at the same time the dashing sounds of arrows and the slashing sounds of long swords. From the thin fluttering of Vespoids, the sound of swimming of Plesioth, the threats of Blangonga, sounds that returned to his heart, he learned a mysterious sense of closeness and preciousness.

Spreading his own sound, sounding his own melody, passing his own rhythm, and with his own hunting horn, to learn the world. Of course, though the same thing could be said to other weapons, the method was most different from other weapons, through familiarizing it, and untying it, it was easy to become his own property.

Without taste, if there was a friendly feeling, with that alone when knowing that the weapon was familiar with his hand, he had thought of it how glad.

Thereafter, he would think of nothing, when people who knew nothing were laughing at hunting horn users as magicians. Only, if the fact that he being there could ease hunters a little, that would be enough, and he had met temporary according to that quest. It was not as if he did not long for stable companions. He, only purely, wanted to be with his hunting horn more than that. He trusted that it was his partner.

The played sound could make people strong, tuning with the nature. While looking at the figures that acted on, he understood stably that after all, humans were also a part of nature.

Therefore, Sky was always, continuing his trip with bright eyes. Seeing things with the sense as it was.

As a result, even if reality were beyond his sense, there would not be any regret. To himself that lived like this, there was no hesitation. Even if he had only shared a little time with Nobutuna, he thought he ought to trust him in his own way, it was close to such thing. He obeyed obediently to what he felt himself, and what he thought.

"...It doesn't seem to be, the mountain path"

"Maybe the caves"

"If only they descend to the snow we can follow the footprints..."

_They are Narga greaves._ For the spat out words, like it or not, he understood. The name of the secret guild, which was breathing gently in this neighborhood. It was a group of thieves that would kill hunters returning from hunting, and took the rewards and gains frequently.

_Though I surely do not have any memory of seeing that reception girl, but I remembered seeing the face of that girl. My memory is not bad. Therefore I suspected and took soundings. Though she doesn't seem to remember me, but her features are slightly left in the gap of my memories. _

(Woman with such big chest, is not something to forget very often, right?)

In that Order, female hunters that lived by selling things in extraordinary amount of money baiting with sex appeals, a considerable number of them were gathered.

(I don't know well about what she wants to do, but it must be something that could make her even to crawl into the guild. It does not have any changes from large work)

_Though on the other hand I do not know why, is she trying to involve a hunting horn user like you._

(...The prior knowledge, I said, is such a thing)

Sky did not ask him whether he was once in that hunting group or not.

Originally it was his principle not to go deeply, but it was already too late.

If he escaped, and failed the quest, not to mention, they were a group of people that lived in the shadow, it did not matter to them whether Sky knew something, or knew nothing. They would aim at the degree of, killing him just in case.

"Where, is the entrance"

"I think it's somewhere after climbing a little. It will be good if we can go by foot... It's a little detour though"

"Will sounds, echo, in the cave"

"Yes"

"Then eighty percent it's there"

The remaining twenty percent was the mountaintop. Nobutuna squinted his eyes as he blew white breaths. The view was bad. The snowstorm did not seem to stop.

"Nobutuna-san"

"Hm-–"

"What do you think of, the possibilities"

"Possibilities?"

"About the ringleader, or the basic purpose, of this affair. ...If poaching is not their purpose, can there be anything you can think of"

Lightly, in the view of smoking white, a finger stood.

"One. It is really a large-scale poaching. Those guys are really only a gather of people with abilities."

They could not deny it. Because the Guild Knight had not reach the extermination yet, Sky could understand even if he knew nothing about the relationship between the Hunters Guild and the Secret guild.

"Two. A secret meeting. The bugle is a decoy, it is only a camouflage to deceive the eyes of the Hunters Guild"

"And that requires ten thousand money to do..."

"It depends on the other party of the secret meeting. It may be nobles, or the royal family. But, the line is low this time. There aren't many pigs that will expressly appoint the ground of the secret meeting in the snow mountains"

He had said a terrible thing casually.

"Three. A rough education, for inexperienced secret hunters"

"Education?"

"They often do so. If they are rebellious, or have a character that have possibilities of betraying the organization, in order to make their natures suitable for the group, they will carry out drastic treatments. ... They will throw them in a nest of monsters that don't seem to be able to defeat"

_He must be given these educations frequently, if he really was once in the Secret guild. _Sky could understand about his strength.

"Four."

_There are still more, _he looked up.

"Execution"

"...Execution...?"

The blurred voice disappeared, in the snow. Nobutuna continued without looking towards him.

"Failing in a quest, jeopardizing the group, betraying the Order. ...In such cases, people will of course be punished in the Order. From lenient confinement, one finger, ears, eyes, arms, legs, internal organs...Nothing can be selected"

"...Eh...Wait, that means,"

_Is it wrest off. Is it taken. _Nobutuna shook his head before he asked.

"The worst, execution"

"Execution, eh, what,"

"Executions have kinds too. If own punishment is permitted, it will still be fine, but, poison, acid, hanging, exsanguinations... Boundless is given. When the executor is being appointed by a crazy upper human, others such as, challenging how long to tear off the skin, fervently smashing from the corner, or, dealing with exposes of internal organs after self-disembowelment after paralyzing...They can do it, in an unconcerned manner."

"..."

"You might wonder are those really the works of humans"

_Unfortunately, it was the work of human. _He could not see the face of Nobutuna, who told spitting it out.

(It was the work of human)

The intention of it, being in past form.

"...If such party wants to do so, inside a situation without Felyne Tag, calling monsters with the bugle incessantly, letting them fight in a small space until they are exhausted... ... I think they might do it"

"..."

"Sky, for example, if, you see a large bugle, in the snow mountain, what will you do?"

"...What will I do... Cause I'm a hunting horn user, I should, blow it? Oh, but if it's a bugle, I may not blow it. It seems dangerous... Anyway, for the time being,"

"You will, take it in your hand"

"Yeah"

"Then you are out"

"...What do you mean?"

"It'll become that, you are calling the monsters in succession. Hunters that don't know died of it. ... ... It will be decided like this. The name of the Secret guild will not come out."

The echo of horns, was extremely small in the snow mountains. Therefore, it was the snow mountains. Monsters could be gathered in one point.

"Even if you haven't blow the bugle, nothing will change about you being suspicious, holding such thing in the snow mountain. This is the reason that it has to be a hunting horn user. ...That is, not because the opponents are hunting horn users, but because you are a hunting horn user."

"..."

"If you find that place while the opponents are still there, it will be a better result in its own right to the other side. The secret hunters that are present at that place, all they have to do is to kill you and leave the place. Placing the bugle beside a horn user, will be fine."

"But I might not walk along holding it. The possibility of not finding the bugle itself, is..."

"What if there is only one person, that is a hunting horn user enters the same snow mountain? What if you are the only one, working as a solo?"

Even if there were a lot of uncertain elements, it would be a decision element if there were no other element. Possibility... With that alone, people fell into suspicious.

"Being two people, not one. ... Firstly, as a factor to pass through this affair, you have me"

"..."

"Afterward, first of all suppress the spot. If the targeted person for execution is dead, pretending not to have seen it will be fine. As, the bugle or nothing is to be found. If the person is not dead...As a vigor witness, we'll have to bring with back to the base camp together no matter what. There may not be any hunter, but the Felyne Tag is there. The members of the Felyne Tag are mostly honest parties, it will be better if there are eyewitnesses as many as possible."

In order to get a vigor witness, they must either defeat the monsters called by the bugle, or escape somehow.

"...I cannot see any way, other than winning"

"..."

"We do not know whether the monsters, will raid at the same time or singly. By any chance, if time lag happens, we will be lucky if don't have to subdue at the same time. Find a chance and run"

They entered in the dark. It was the entrance of the cave. The awfully cold air, stretched out deep inside from his tongue.

_There is no other way, except from winning_. It was what he also thought, when he faced monsters, but it tasted different this time. There was not the sense of uproar during those times. Facing that will from himself, not readiness, stealing up as necessity, was something urgent.

"...Why-– are you looking so pale"

"Because,"

They were going to fight against, a group that could do such things that could not seemed to be linked to human beings, unconcernedly, as the opponents. Sandwiched between monsters?

He could see himself teased to death.

"It-–– will-– be -–all right. ... If the sound of your flute, can offset the sound from the opponent's horn, there are enough possibilities."

"...Ah,"

(...Wait?)

_If it is so, won't this be strange._

_Why doesn't that reception girl, catch a more inexperienced hunting horn user, than myself, as the sacrifice?_

_If she is really from the Secret guild, with a certain method ... in order to draw the story, isn't there a need to choose the right person. _

(Though she said that there isn't any other,)

She said those lines because she had looked for others.

"Let's go, Sky"

"...Okay"

_This person still knows something, _a warning sounded deep inside Sky's head.

(...Faith, not yet. Until, trust)

He held tightly onto his favorite hunting horn.

* * *

><p>There were many caves in the snow mountains. In the biggest cave, was the big place where monsters shared as a nest. Areas divided up to some extent, that place too was divided as various places in the world. Something like joint ownership lodging of the monsters, rather than, nest, when one of them was there, the other monsters would not approach very much. At most three, monsters of different kind could enter, and the place would be filled up gently. Monsters out of nowhere continuing their trips would grasp well about such places, even monsters settled down would lay eggs there. Because it would become a contest in the breeding season, it was a wise policy not to approach.<p>

Falling out from the ceiling, monster would descend flying from there. The area contained strong walls of ice crystals and frozen iron ores, covered with pillars, even a sigh could echo.

They heard a deep resounding sound of horn. It was without a doubt from that direction. Sky called Nobutuna. To him who turned around, in words, _it's there, _Sky murmured.

"...That, is the sound of the bugle"

"You can tell"

"Though the sound is lower than normal bugles, the volume is unbelievable also, that phoneme... without a doubt must be it"

He closed his eyes. He listened carefully. _Creak, _on the other side where the sound reflected in the atmosphere, crackles, crushing sounds, sounds of running, mixing with miscellaneous sounds, were the voices of people.

"...There are many echoes. A great, number seemed to be called."

"You can tell by the number of echoes?"

"Sounds are waves. It is something similar to water, if there are soft and smooth stones only one ripple can be born. On the contrary, if broken by notched stones, small ripples will be made innumerably. ...It is such a thing. The wall of the surrounding is most likely destroyed."

_We should hurry. _He said, but Nobutuna put on a hard face.

"Is something a matter?"

"I'm fine. This way"

He chased his back that started running. In the white open scenery, the cryolite dotted with was blue. A few bushes of mountain herbs. The smell of snow. The smell of water.

As soon as they set foot in the cave, sounds of echoes clamored. Footsteps. The sound of cloud. Roars, screams, moans, and dim laughter.

"...What are the enemies?"

"Five Giadromes"

"Five?"

"A feeling like, all the Giadromes in the snow mountains are gathered"

"...The saying of when three Velocidromes gather, even Blangoga will be dangerous...? If five of them strike and peck at the same time, even humans can not stand"

"Let's go"

At the feet that was going to start running, without a sound.

If his arms were not pulled, without a doubt, that, would went through his brain.

"...,"

Fear influenced his body at a stretch.

There was no sound. There was no sound cutting the wind. It assimilated. With this cold air, coldly.

"Hey, Sky! Don't space out! Back down!"

"...!"

His body moved reflectively at the voice shouted. The black arrow that shot at his step. He drew a breath. He lifted his head. On the place a little above, was a shadow, with a bow pulled down at the ready.

"...It seems like, we have been found"

"Originally, there should be, a watchdog"

Sky reached his hand to his back, and pulled his weapon out. Nobutuna, did not draw his sword. He watched still at the shadow.

"...Nobutuna-san?"

"Wait, a moment"

He narrowed his eyes. A look to watch the movement of the opponent. Breathing that seemed to cut if touched. This side hid their breaths also unintentionally. In the middle of it, were echoes, screams, shrieks, death cries that could freeze one's back. _Help me, please, no, noooooo! _Dappled dappled sound of something being torn, chattering chattering sound of water, howling of Giadromes mixed with joy, cruel echoes.

One step, Nobutuna stepped forward. The bow user as if read it, pulled the bow. However, Nobutuna moved no more.

"Nobutuna-san! If we don't hurry and go, that people will die!"

"If we go now we'll die. Against such a guy above, we who are close-rangers can not reach"

"But!"

"It is half the natural consequences of the people who became the target of execution. ...Bear with it"

"Are you telling me watch to people dying in front of our eyes silently!"

"It is the same thing as watching people die in the distance silently"

"...,"

"No matter how much you want to help, there's no meaning if you die... ..., hey, is that so?"

The appeal rang.

Sky opened his eyes.

"Survived, and finally obtaining once again... ...! Regret, and burdened, in that way... I lived... ...! Survived it!"

"...Nobutuna-san,"

"What about you! Do you live? ... ...Do you want to live!"

That somebody who held a bow, reacted at those words, the bow was slowly, lowered down. In the place where light came in, softly, he leaned forward, there for the first time, Sky noticed that the man was covered with a Garuruga fake.

"I'm alive!"

(...It is a very, firm, velvety)

Still, able to sound dignified, voice.

"It may be fine, to have a dream any time now!"

A voice bounded with laughter. Waving his hand, the bow user turned aside adroitly. The shadow disappeared. Sky gathered his breath. What was that, resonated over his equipment continuously.

"...Nobutuna-san,"

"..."

_I, see. _The words that missed out in graze, he was clearly not listening to his words.

His lips, were smiling.

"Nobutuna-san!"

"...Oh"

He breathed in. The sound stopped. It was already too late. The moment he realized, with a click, he switched his heart over.

"It's not, _oh_! Let's go quickly! Let's confirm whether that person is dead or not without wasting any time, and return!"

"...You, just now, when I told you to watch that people die in silent, did you not like stared at me with super contemptuous eyes...?"

"There is still a worth if the people is alive. Why must I sympathize, people who no one is going to cry for when dead"

"...You're quite dry"

"If the person is alive then maybe that person can make some guys to cry for! ...People of the Secret guild died, they do not live a life to be made fun of, thinking of demanding for that."

Things that were better not to go deeply into, he would not go deeply into. It was not necessary to hear. Things that must be known, after all in the last, would become something known.

A faint smile flowed on Nobutuna. He seemed to have been glad. Then, that would be all right.

Now, what Sky must do is to protect him, while he protected him, to protect till the end. To live and return.

(I thought he was an enemy)

_If, that bow user, is someone Nobutuna knows, then that arrow, is trying to protect, me who was hurrying in the front, from entering that terrible and cruel place._

(Because, brim of the hat, is not tore,)

This was what, he was able to do now.

"You, really, aren't going to ask"

"I don't feel any necessity"

"I think usually one will ask, when coming this far..."

"Do you want me to ask"

"I'll be troubled"

"Then I won't ask. You better don't talk. Excuse me troubles"

"...Okay"

He laughed at Nobutuna which put up both his hands, the words of Sky, were given off like a hatchet.

It was not a lie. It was his true intention. But, it was hard to express such words well.

"It must be something good"

"..."

"Cause you're smiling. Isn't that something good? Though I don't really understand at all"

"...Yeah..."

_You're, a guy of such type. _Because he said as just like a soliloquy, he handled it as a soliloquy.

* * *

><p>The bugle was buried, deep on the wall.<p>

Blood splashed, and finished dyeing the pale area, but the remains were approximately equal to none. It seemed like that the five Giadromes, had ate neatly to the bones in a short time. It would be swallowed if it were normal wyvern class, but in this case they would tear the body and shared the bait, leaving slightly cartilages, it was almost impossible to guess, what kind of human originally was. In the first place, it was uncertain, speaking of whether was there really any human. It might just be that Popos or Anteka being hunted. Those people that did not know the circumstances would think so.

"Conclusion. The hunter that entered, somehow or other, all seemed like to have been eaten up neatly"

"A Grex probably was called"

"Probably so"

The words while smiling bitterly, were still careful. There may still be people of the Secret guild in the area. Still Nobutuna's manner was calm. There was a part that convinced him no more people were around.

"...It's buried deeply"

"It was flung on. Is it broken thoroughly"

"Is it impossible to pull it out"

"What. You want it?"

"You're wrong. If wind blows and sounds, it will be a problem? This place will become a den of monsters"

The judgment of the Secret guild, what kind of thing would that is. Because the body disappeared neatly fortunately, there already was no need to mend a criminal, they judged so and withdrew. As a result Sky took off his hat and condoled for this somebody who could not be saved.

Nobutuna found a bowgun, which was rolling on the ground. The dead somebody seemed to be a long-distance ranger. From the rear, from the side, if attacked inexhaustibility in length and breadth, it would only be a matter of time to settle.

"...It did not become, the best result"

"...The weak guys die... No matter where it is, it's always like this"

"Are you saying that, weak people is unworthy to live?"

"I am not saying so. But that, if weak then be weak, I think they should grow cunning"

_I too, am a mouth survived in that way. _The voice of smiling bitterly, sank a little.

"...After all, I don't understand, why did that reception girl, dispatched me to the mountains..."

"...Huh?"

"Because, if a bugle is here in this place, with Grex as the head, won't many many carnivorous wyverns fly to here? It is a rare way for bodies to remain. ...If it is a forgery mission to make the first move, getting the guild concerned about the found body, and dispatching a person from the guild should be more dangerous. Even if a non-registered hunter of the guild is dead in such place, nobody will think it strange? This is such an occupation"

"...Maybe she hoped us, to save this person"

_There is actually no need for us to keep company of, such an ego, but still she disguised into the guild and did so, and this side can't decline too. I think we are taken skillfully well. I wonder whether if it is, some certain, bet. What a troublesome talk._ Sky laughed at the words of Nobutuna, in straight before one.

_After all this person, had not talked about something. _

_If you want to keep on covering it, I have no problem in coping with you. _

_As a result, I survived. Then, that will be enough._

"...By the way, Sky. I have a very disappointing news"

"Yes?"

"...I forgot to bring, spare hot drinks..."

_...So that's what the hard face a while ago, is about._

* * *

><p>Actually, he intended to help him.<p>

He was a trifling man, if to say so. In the Order of the Black Beast, there were really few called as people of virtue. The one that became a target of execution too, failed in a quest due to his abnormal self-fanaticism, he was not very strong that could continue repeating the number, merely a battle manic.

He intended to help him. It was not for him. But only to carry out a self-intention. Where was the reason for it, for such a cruel execution. What on earth is here. Killing a person totally, like an object. Neither friends, nor enemies, mattered.

It was a doubt. Since the old days. However, he swallowed it. Because it was same as the reality he knew well.

Still, Falt reached his limit.

About the time letting Nobutuna go, one girl he knew from the old days, turned up in front of him. Though he thought that she should have found happiness, the girl also again, tasted the reality same as his all too well. He lived with her to protect her. Though it was a little time, if he continued to stay here, his heart would die, and at last he finally realized that, not because he lost an eye, not because the girl had came, but because he met one man.

(Don't you have anything connected to)

Nodding, though that could be the end of the conversation, yet his eyes felt like crying immediately, and said to Falt.

(Are you not lonely?)

_Is there not cold. Is there not frigid. Are you not freezing. Are you not lonely. Hugging one by the side, your arm is at the end of it, with nothing anymore. Are you not painful, to be alone. Though you are alone, and took a lot from other people, nothing ever becomes your thing, isn't that, lonely. If it is me, that, certainly I will be sad._

(I, think of you, sad)

_I will pray for you, _he said. He was the second person, to have said similar things to him.

When he knew that, somebody prayed for him, he remembered that all the people he had killed, had people praying for him or her. The moment he killed somebody, thinking that sorrow would burst and spread, though he should have prepared for it yet he shivered.

(What are you doing)

_I murdered people._

(What are you doing)

_Being unable to do anything, and becoming neglectful, I murdered people with resignation. I told myself that, it is reality. _

(What are you doing)

_In that way, I continue watching the reality, and contentedly, I follow it._

_Doing something, get away from the dream I want to see._

He did not confess. He did not have the intention to deny whom he had been till now at all. But, he told her. _Let's destroy, this place, Lamia. _

One confirmation work for that purpose. That, was this quest. It was said as an execution quest, in this side of the world.

Anyone would be fine, if the Hunters Guild could take a glimpse of the place of the execution, and even report it to the guild, the Guild Knights should move. It was a simple management, but a very minute calculation was necessary, in order to derive the Hunters Guild and the Order at the same time. A person that could suppress the power of the bugle, a well experienced person, which could fight for a long time even if surrounded by many monsters. One would be fine. If they were too many, many secret hunters would move to seal the mouths. Originally incorporating along with the plan of the Order, was for one point, the choice of the personnel. If things went well, the person targeted for execution, and the hunter from the Hunters Guild both, could be save. It was only to that degree. Actually he wanted to check, how much that degree could be accepted. The fact, the Hunters Guild, how many hunters from there held menace towards the Order of the Black Beast.

And, as much as possible, in order to help the involved hunter that knew nothing. Falt volunteered himself to be the watchdog.

When Lamia said, that she had found Nobutuna, Falt lost his voice in wonder. Though they had only met several times, he hugged Lamia who remembered, _you did well, _he remembered saying so.

_He escaped. I stayed. However, probably, we are connected somehow. _

(I, still properly, think that)

At just at moment, he prayed, for somebody.

The safety of somebody. The way of life of somebody. The faith of somebody.

Not yet, his heart was not dead. It was not yet.

Still, he could look at something other than reality.

(If it's him, surely,)

He would do it, Falt felt intuitionally.

He believed that, if it were he, he would destroy it together with him.

* * *

><p>"Cold! Freezing cold! What snow mountains are hell? Why is it so terribly cold!"<p>

"That's why didn't I propose to share half with you! What are you trying to look good with 'I move as a close-ranger so my body will warm naturally' throwing such a nonsense theory! That doesn't make sense at all!"

"It's far beyond imagination! I'm going to die! This is bad-–– it is starting to become fun! Yahoo!"

"Your voice is flipping to the other side! Seriously hold on tight!"

They were in the best possible condition.

After smashing the part where sound was produce, of the bugle buried in the wall, they were in the middle of going down the snow mountains at a quick pace. The snowstorm had begun to stop a little, but the day wasn't shining. The sky was pale, a red shadow slowly from over there descended towards them.

"...What?"

A red shadow?

With a bam, the ground slightly shook, and they raised their necks, there was,

"Why at such times do you have to come out!"

If it was an acquaintance, then you said, _let's talk relaxes afterwards, _and left, but they could not do so.

What appeared, was a Khezu, sub species. It might have heard the bugle a while ago, the fact that its movement was slow, made it arrived late. The figure that looked around restlessly, stopped suddenly, and gave a roar. Nobutuna pulled out his long sword, in sprite of holding it, without hesitation he edged back.

"Shouldn't you be charging into it?"

"Sky! I don't want to cut that dirty thing with my precious long sword! You smack it!"

"What? What are you talking about it's a Khezu not a dirty thing! Even I hate it if I hit that thing won't some sticky stuffs attach onto my hunting horn!"

"It will be all right if you wipe off the stickiness! It's going to get a little cloudy! Probably!"

"Then Nobutuna-san please go and cut it the clouded something will be a good lubricant and the sharpness will increase! Please warm your body up!"

"I don't want to do warm-up with that thing! If possible a lady with big chests will be the best!"

"Of course everyone will comply with that for sure! Stop saying stuffs that don't make sense and go you close-range!"

"Aren't you also?"

"But I refuse!"

They were in their best possible condition.

It seemed like it was very cold that their heads were about to freeze.

By the way, talking about Khezu sub species, it was in the color of blood red.

With the head crazy about coldness, their bodies were adjusted to the place of hunting obediently. Though it was the bad footing of snow, moving concurrently with the slow movements of Khezu, they went round. The more they looked at it the more, that form. Though it was after a long absence since they saw it, but as ever, what to say.

"Ahhhhhhh, what's with this (broadcast banned)! You must be kidding me it's really hard for an electrical rush without hot drink!"

"Nobutuna-san stop saying (broadcast banned) (broadcast banned)-––-! How do you suppose me to focus on playing!"

"But because (broadcast banned) is (broadcast banned) and (broadcast banned) for (broadcast banned)? This must be kidding me it's too well!"

"But (broadcast banned) is (broadcast banned) and (broadcast banned) is (broadcast banned) right? Even I hate it!"

"Pale extract!"

"We'll what, are you going to capture it-–-–?"

They were in their best, possible, condition. It was very cold that their normal senses seemed to freeze up.

A flash ran for its step. Sound from the horn echoed, but it did not form a melody, as it seemed to be blew off several times in the middle. The trembling fingers lacked in power in the cold. During the several minutes, approximately five times of electric shocks from the opponent. When it was electrified he could not approach carelessly, therefore he waited still in an unsheathed state. The coldness at that time, seemed to make him went mad.

The moment when he was going to swing downs his blade, at the wings of the Khezu that got up.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa it stretchhhhhhhhhh!'

"Nooooo yaaayyyy for (broadcast banned) playyyyyyyyyyy!

They were in their best, possible, condition. It was very cold that their let alone normal senses even their morals and ethics seemed to have collapsed.

The movement of lowering the relieved neck while strange liquid scattered, it's tail attached to the earth again to curl up. _I won't let you, _he waved his blade. It stuck in the head. Blood sprayed.

"Oh my god! Blood from (broadcast banned)! Blood!"

"So what! Nobutuna-san you have been saying too many (broadcast banned) (broadcast banned) for quite a while!"

"It hurts it hurts it hurts even my Khezu hurts!"

"Guffaw!"

Limit.

Sky seemed to have reach.

"My~~~Khe~~~~zu~~~~~~ Ahahahahahahahahahahahahguf~~~~~~ ~~~~"

"You fight-––! What's with rolling and playing with snow!"

"My~~~~~~ Khe~~~~zu~~~~~~ That's~~~~big~~~ Screw~~~~this is bad~~~~ Ahahahahahahahahahahahah~~~~~~"

"Ahhhh? Where can something this big get in! There's unreasonableness!"

"I do not ask~~~~~~ for that~~~~~ for what, are you making it, the fault of others~~~~~~~ Aha, hahahahahaha!"

They were in their best possible condition.

"Wai, wait if I look well at Nobutuna-san aren't you covering you mouth with (broadcast banned)~~~~~ That's Khezu right~~~~~ Indecent~~~~ You weird obscenity~~~~~ In a sense (broadcast banned)"

"You shut up what's with (broadcast banned) (broadcast banned) and you for quite a while! Fight! I'm the only one fighting since a while ago! This side is freezing!"

"Indecent~~~~~~ Seriously weird~~~~~ Dirty samurai~~~~ as expected from the Samurai of Night~~~~"

_I do not want to praise for such a thing._

The Khezu waved its neck largely. _Oh, this is bad. _Nobutuna thought, towards the place where someone was rolling and continued laughing.

"...Oh-–-– dear-–-–"

The electric shock spitted out hit directly.

It waved a second swing. If he went to help his electrified companion, he would become a victim together. The third. With the fourth, Sky did not move.

_The locking attacks, win... _Nobutuna muttered in his heart, as he confirmed the Felyne Tag appearing from far away.

* * *

><p>From the strange looks, Khezu was classified as an amusing monster among hunters, but according to the local people, they were creatures signifying as fecundity and love accomplishment. Though it was not worshipped as god, it was the customs of the locals to have its albino fabric and leftover flesh arranged on the celebration dining table. Pulling the blood out, the red meat of the subspecies would turn to the white of the progenitor, it was treated as a good omen. When became aged, such things would only be able to eat during wedding ceremonies, because it was said, to be in the best quality class in the high-qualities. To the hunters selling them off mainly, or considering them only as materials for weapons and armors, it was somewhat a story they should be sorry for.<p>

"Presenting that mascot with broadcast banned terms, Nobutuna-san, you should be sorry."

"I am really really sorry..."

He was solemn.

"But anyway, even I, if possible ask for, do like, say sexual desire. If possible I want to be in captive of breasts that can split open my head"

"What kind of dangerous breasts are breasts that can split open the head. Though I have no idea what is picked in order to end up in this conversation, a big agreement"

"...You agree"

"Being big is not enough, the form needs to be good, the feeling needs to be well, and the color to. ... ... Breasts hide many infinite possibilities."

"Comrade!"

"Yes!"

They crossed their hands solidly.

Although they drank some liquor, their brains seemed to be still boiling from the coldness.

"It is good to have someone to talk about these, that with guys meeting the first time will not begin"

"Normally no one will talk-–. It seems like I am not normal"

"Usually such lines will drop immediately after saying. But I seriously do not think that I will be able to come across fellow alien from the Breasts Planet"

"Aliens~~~ Stop it~~~ I'm not from the outer space~~~~"

"You should stop extolling grasses. Isn't that good we form the aliens of Breasts Planet alliance. We are now recruiting confederates"

"Aliens of planet breast alliance! Ha-– I see-–"

_What I see is that, I have no idea what he's thinking of._

"But to me even if the breasts are small, as long as the appearance is good it'll be fine."

"What!"

"Oh, no, it's not the face? Like, the curve line of the waist, and shape of the neck, and the two calves and the upper arms are good too."

"You part fetishism? How could you make that remark as soon as we formed an alliance! You're having too many affairs with other parts!"

"Affairs? No, this is a respected necessity! Making a balance between chests, thigh, and buttocks are the best!"

"You are the worst, someone like you are not alien from the planet breasts!"

It was quite terrible to be shouted as 'someone like you' for such a thing.

"Ah-–. This is too fun. What are you. Seriously interesting"

"I'm extremely serious?"

"Ha"

"That's a lie"

"Where are you serious!"

_Quite already. _Saying as he gulped down liquor. The snowstorm had calmed down, the village located halfway up the mountain also had regained its calmness.

Finishing the report, they only got a concise answer, _I see, _and, _that's disappointed. _They received a small amount of reward. In that way they shared an hour together.

"Okay...I think I should go soon"

"You leaving already?"

"Cause I'm a wanderer. If I don't enroll myself to the next gathering hall before the sun goes, I'm going to be out of job for several weeks. ...Though here will be fine too, it's difficult to do"

"...I see"

"Take care"

"Yeah"

A simple and concise goodbye. Waving back to the person that waved to him, Sky turned his back. The heaviness on his back. The thickness, of the hunting horn.

_Oh, I survived, _he could realized that with a sense of fulfillment that he did not know how to describe.

"Hey"

"...Yes?"

"Many of the hunting horn users are wanderer, Are you, so too"

"Yeah"

"If I build a hunting group, will you, come"

If the fact that he being there could ease hunters a little, that would be enough, and he had met temporary according to that quest. It was not as if he did not long for stable companions. He, only purely, wanted to be with his hunting horn more than that. He trusted that it was his partner.

As a hunting horn user.

He, called him.

"...Are you sure"

"You're strong. And fun."

_It doesn't matter to me particularly, even if I become used to the effect of the horn, and nothing comes out, you will be fine._

"Isn't it not particularly Sky who blows hunting horn, right?"

_This person might be a natural cajolement, _he thought incidentally.

At the same time he thought, he could feel his cheeks relaxed.

"Of course. It will be a hunting group that will not lose to anything at all"

The jinx, that hunting groups with a horn user would not loss to anything at all, it was talked among hunters as if it was true.

* * *

><p>"Actually even you alone, will be fine. But Falt said, that will jeopardized you"<p>

"...Because, I originally was people from that side... If I run into others besides you two who remembered my face, it will surely become a big problem..."

"We've done a bad thing to him"

"He hasn't asked, about anything. I don't know if he was thinking that, he was saved, but he should have noticed that he himself saved me."

"Though I have prepared quite a various of foreshadowing, for you to be able to make evasive answers... ... He really hasn't asked?"

"Yeah. He seems to be this type of guy"

"...What a strange person"

_It was really lucky that you didn't charge in when the sounds from the bugle rang. _Lamia said, as her face looked slightly soft.

"Though I was trying to look for a hunting horn user carefully, that could fight against that bugle... Seems like, I have chose a good person"

"That's just 'a person with good circumstances', after all the eyes of Lamia are good"

"Good at praising. Just as Falt says"

"...Did he, say something like that?"

_I give up. _He scratched his cheeks, Lamia just laughed at him.

"It didn't follow what we planned... ... But in a sense, it may be the best result"

"Hm?'

"...Though we still have to stay on that side. If Nobutuna reports, this incident to the guild, then"

The Hunters Guild had paid a certain attention, to the actions of Nobutuna. He, who was being aimed at by the Order of the Black Beasts, was alone a warehouse of information. He could be said as a trump of the Hunters Guild, against the Order.

The information of the Secret guild said by him, was independent information, which could be trusted more, than the information said by other hunters.

"...We might, be able to move"

"...Are you coming out, from the Order"

"Yes. He and I together"

"..."

"At that time Falt didn't go with you, is because I am there. ...Forgive him"

When Nobutuna was still on that side, he had met Lamia. But, he did not know that, she was an acquaintance of Falt. He was not informed.

Before he met Sky, the reception girl he remembered called out to him, silently, telling him that she was a cousin of Falt.

(Oh, that's why, you,)

_Left behind, in order to protect her._

As soon as he understood, all his imaginary fear was blown away. Hearing the words of Lamia, Nobutuna had made a decision, deep inside his heart.

"Lamia, help me tell Falt"

"Yes?"

"When you two get out from there, this time, let's make a hunting group together"

A few would be fine. Only, to help people, to protect people, and being protected by people, lived as connected, a hunting group that fought together.

Not a hard and sad organization, but a hunting group that could be straight.

"...I'll be waiting"

"...Yes. I'll tell him"

Laughingly with a smile, Lamia jumped over the counter. Taking off the fake uniform, lightly, her ponytail shook.

"Oh yes, Nobutuna"

"Huh"

"Next time if you keep on staring at my chests, I'm going to penetrate you without mercy!"

_This is bad, she found out._

Praying that Falt would not prickle at him in secret, he waved his hand with a bitter smile. _Will I be able to guarantee, that. _

She who had grew up smoothly and nimbly, both her appearance and contents comparing to the old days, had became a good lady.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

This chapter is really a mess. The mood when I wrote this chapter was like riding on a jet coaster. Anyway, sorry Nobutuna-san. But that's official... right? Since I censored them all, it'll be fine... right? Thanks for accompanying me! Hope you enjoy it!

**Translator's Note:**

Poor Khezu... But I can't help to agree to that too... (cough) (cough) Thanks for reading! The introduction of all characters are almost done! I've also added the timeline (The Inside Story). It's basically full of some extra informations of the story. Hope you enjoy reading it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 9: Case jack

**Theme:** Written as Intelligence, Read as Life

**Characters:** jack, Carry, Falt, Nobutuna, Mr. Sido

**Chapter Summary:**

jack was a researcher, and when he heard from a friend that his research details were spread out, he hired a hunter from the guild as a bodyguard. He felt uneasy when he knew that the hunter dispatched was too skillful.

* * *

><p>"You might think that repeating watching the process is unnecessary, but by diluting with the juice of bitterbug, there is a possibility that it will not affect human body... It might not necessarily work for monster-use drugs though"<p>

"Ha-. I don't possibly think that you will study sleep herbs to that extent. Then, one suggestion."

"What?"

"Can it apply on parashroom? Aren't monster-use tranquilizers, too strong for human body. If we can add one more procedure before combining, will it be able to work on humans?"

"...For what?"

"Something like, a painkiller?"

"Isn't grinding parashroom, good enough?"

"That's only for injuries. For like, operations. As expected, using parashroom directly on the internal organs, will be too dangerous, because it'll break down the functions."

"In other words, remove only the pain while the functions are still working"

"If it's only injuries, by taking all the functions adversely, the healing will be faster because it'll be hard to move when numb, that's why parashroom only will be good. ...For a hunter that has the belly busted, already really, we cannot but only have to keep he with his willpower? ...Even if tranquilizer bombs are used, the monsters are still alive. Though they can't move. Can such a state, be made on human?"

"How about, using diluted tranquilizer?"

"Overrule. By diluting with water, unless very purified water is used, a sense of uneasiness will be left."

"...Have you tried, bitterbug?"

"I think, I don't know will it go fine. If bitterbug can cancel out the strong effect of sleep herb, it might cancel out the effect of parashroom in the same way. How about normal drugs, from a little more direction of medical, I think if such medicines exist, it will be quite good."

"...Drugs you say"

"In the town which I went recently, it seems to be circulating around at a bargain price."

"The town that you went recently, is the town where the Rathian subspecies appeared?"

"Yes. A doctor there who has the sample, made an ingredient list. The main constituents are tranquilizer plus poison and medical herbs"

"...Parashroom, sleep herb, poison and medical herbs? The guy that made it, must have a mind of a maniac. Is that for drinking?"

"It's some powders stuff in huskberry"

"That means, on the account of immediate effects... Wow, seriously what a disgusting bad drug..."

"Seriously true"

"Does antidote work as counteracts?"

"No-–pe. Now, under treatment. A large proportion is up to the human self-healing abilities. There are many people that can't pull out of it."

"Cases of complete recovery?"

"There are three cases. ... But, all are cases of little consumption."

"Hmm. ...I see. I got it. I'll slightly study it again."

"Thank you. ...Oh yes, jack. There's still one more thing, I need to tell you"

"Huh-–?"

"About the lifecrystal"

jack frowned.

It was developed by his father and mother, and it was now circulated in the world, used to save people's lives in every places, it was a considerable keyword, to him now.

"About your study contents, a few, has leaked out"

"...No way. Let alone said occupations, I do not even submit it to the research institute. Only to sis..."

"The royal knights have such a rumor. I wondered too, and I was able to investigate without any hindrance... but I don't know the source. It's better, to be a little careful"

"Be careful you say... What kind of rumor is that"

"There's a man studying about the elixir of immortality."

_What a nonsense. _Mr. shrugged, and declared.

"But, there is still more in the world that we do not know yet. ... You, have even meddled with the elder dragon blood?"

"..."

"Didn't I tell you that the things of the dragon class are dangerous. Please don't produce any strange stuffs... If you have done to that extent, surely, there will be no help even if the contents are to be checked."

"...Err, though I know about that..."

"Anyway, you better report and consult the guild once. When it comes, there may be a chance that even you alone can not do anything, right? There is also something called outnumbered. If it's the Hunters Guild, it may be able to take measures in its own way. ...Should I talk to Carry also?"

"...No, I'll do it by myself. Sorry, to have you worry."

"I heard that the movements of the Secret guild are intense recently... They are no longer secret, but gradually becoming a public... Be really, careful"

"Ahh"

"...Cause rather than a researcher, jack totally, researches more like a philosopher, I sometimes really worry for you"

"I'll be all right. Everything will be fine."

_Because, my aim is._

"I still, see it properly"

"...Okay."

_Then, I already have to go. There doesn't seem to be enough hunters on the snow mountain. _Mr. waved his hand. _Oh, see you. _jack waved his hand in return.

* * *

><p>The world was a treasure house of questions. It depended on the sensitivity of a person whether a question is a treasure. Things that could not be disintegrate theoretically were mysteries to him, and it was a pleasant feeling to elucidate. Loosening the twisted up thread, and when it become a straight line, that length was endless. The world was rolled up with innumerable lumps of threads, by untying one after one carefully, while arranging several lines, he would want to know what was beyond the point. The intellectual curiosity of humans were merely, hoping that there would be something in the end, jack thought, the reason was to face the product.<p>

He had not arrived, at what was ahead. Because there were after all innumerable lumps of thread rolled up, that there was almost no meaning even if tried and tried. It was probably impossible to turn all the rolled-up lines in the world into straight lines, while he lived. Still, what made he deeply attached to untie those lumps of lines was, because he would be impressed by the length, when he turned around, after untying, and standing by the edge of the straightened line.

Without shaking, without any distortion, a white straight line was drawn, straight in the darkness. jack thought that, such things were called as knowledge.

That white line would become a sign for people. It would become a sign for himself. The line continued. To live, was to make a line and trace the line. Rarely, they would overlap with the lines made by another person, mixed together, and became a point. That point, was the meeting of others, and, the causes of involving a new thread, a lump of thread which led to a method for a person to draw a line again. The line was the trace of people, the point was an encounter of people. By tying a point to a different point, another new line was made.

Mr. Sido was another line, which entered and divided the line drew by jack. They once had an intense debate competition in the scientific society, and the surroundings were swelled up with impatience. In exchange of swirling everything, even theories, techniques, constitutions, and grounds in, they were amazed to an extent of without knowing that a smile floated on each other's lips.

In exchange of the agenda developed into talking about morality, ethicality and true characteristic, before long were words of Mr. Sido telling the end. He said. _This is meaningless. But, it is meaningless therefore it has a meaning. _There, jack finally understood.

Knowledge was unnecessary in the living originally. Even if there were no numerical formulas, and efficiencies, alone with physiological desires one could live onwards. Thoughts and studies and researches, were only meaningless to the world, still humans elucidated the things that were merely there as they were, it was only humans that would want to elucidate it. In order word, it was a useless thing. It was a meaningless thing.

However, towards he who said that therefore it had a meaning, jack agreed absolutely.

Things that were a waste and meaningless, could be just the reason why a person was a person.

Mr. asked for his name. Thereafter they were friends. They were fellow researchers, who would enjoy together the useless and meaningless things.

Knowing upon that even things good for humans, were originally products of useless things, there were few people that understood about the sense of them, who developed things good for humans.

"...But, for what reason do we have to talk with the guild? This side hasn't gotten any damages"

"Even if you say so, it is important that the studies have leak to the outside. Unless I can hold a conference to announce the right of the study contents, I want to seal it flat."

"Talk about what. Are you going to have even a bodyguard to follow you?"

"The truth is I actually am going to ask Mr. for the flavor... However basically me and that fellow, we have different feelings to the ultimate goal"

"Sido, doesn't seem to like this study"

"That's because if it is completed, the skills of hunters generally may decrease... Even if the hunting groups specialized in party play, not soloists, will increase too many, a trouble is a trouble."

"Measures, have you think about that?"

"So-so"

"Really? Because you will sometimes, forget about things like these, I'm anxious about you"

_Even I really don't want him or others to worry about me, _jack thought slightly disappointed. He did not intend to be a child so much.

Carry handled the hem of the white robe and stood up. Combing up the forelock that had grew easily, she took in her hands a bunch of documents at hand.

"First of all consult the guild master, see if you can have them give you somebody. Some subsidies will go out of the society. ...Though you might have to show, a little, of your studies"

"...Is this really okay. Sis"

"It can't be helped, in this circumstances. ...Have you advanced?"

"No-–pe. Deadlock"

"That's unusual in spite of being my younger brother."

"It is really a deadlock that I cannot say no problem. ... Sis, do you have any interesting idea"

"There's none. I already gave you all. In the days of beginning, didn't you erase mercilessly even people's sleeping time and bathing time for talking all through the night. Are you not satisfied?"

"Not satisfied"

"Seriously"

Still, this elder sister was the only one, that would keep company of the intellectual curiosity of jack till the last. As their parents died early, as much as the two of them had walked the same steps, she understood well about her younger brother.

"jack, I, have one question"

"Huh?"

"Something that are fine grains which is excessively in active, in particular during sleeps that rise the body temperature, promoting the spontaneous recovery ability of a person, regardless of internal injuries. This is lifecrystals. ...How do you plan to adapt this, in party play? What must be done to these crystals to let them be work in a party in the same time?"

"...Like scatter by shooting with a bow. Shooting them in with bowgun types?"

"What to do about parties with only close-rangers"

"...No idea"

"Even if it is said as crystals, they are grains after all. It does not go against the gravity and spread widely. Not more than the radius of one meter. ...For example, even if launching with a bow, if it is mixed incompetently even the enemy may be recovered. The characteristic of this grain that worked only for human beings, can not be deleted?"

"Uh-–..."

"You must consider it as a tool too"

All he could say was that it was a blind spot.

A potion that could restore all the members at the same time, in a wide area. Though this was what he aimed for, he could not deny the fact that he had considered avoiding from this was not magic. It reached the level of speaking impossibility in terms of theory. A tool that would not show its effect unless meeting many conditions, was far from using as practice.

However, with that, it may be possible to prevent companions dying in front of their eyes.

jack started this study only for that.

"Research leader, be firm? There are mountains of things you need to consider"

"...Research vice-leader. My ear, hurts"

"Don't mind. It'll work out somehow. Because both you and me, are the children of father and mother"

He smiled back at her elder sister saying laughingly._ It seems to be so. Me and this person too, inherited the blood of the people, who only wished and wanted to help many people._

"...Yeah"

"Then, cause I have to prepare for my own research publication, I'll go now. Is there, anything else?"

"Oh-–. Yes yes"

_What, _to his sister that tilted her head, he flung the words said every time every time incorrigibly.

"Stop wearing only your underwear under the white coat."

It was a feast for the eyes, but bad for the heart.

_It doesn't matter it's not as if I'm going wear like this except in front of you. _He pushed the back of his older sister who was complaining and sent her away.

* * *

><p>There were quite many treatment-use tools, and there were innumerable way of handling them, therefore research institute lifework of the jack's morning, needed time more than one hour.<p>

First thing after getting up was to tie his hair, with an absentminded look, he would then washed his hands. Frequently next he would put a face mask made with the skin of Khezu to his mouth, and wore a glove of thin elastic skin made from the internal organs of monsters. There were a flat container with the size of a cutting board, as made with iron ore, it had a comparative weight. He would soak it into tepid water, and put together carefully the bowl for mixing, wooden pestle, a measuring spoon, tweezers, et cetera. While giving time for the attached dust to float up, he would put a needle into a different small container. It was consider particularly thin even among the wyvern bones, the size was good for the use of sewing, but what was different was that there was a cavity in the midmost. The needle was used when extracting liquid with the point of filler and when medicine was needed to be injected into human's blood vessel, but it could be developed with iron ores other than wyvern bones. The former was for infectious disease, the latter might be affected by mineral poison, thus both must be purified carefully. Because the way of neutralizing infectious disease with temperature and medicine was easy, jack mainly used it. But, there were precious for finding such small sized one among the wyvern bones was hard, due to the small and rare amount. Speaking confidently, he chose dual swords for hunting Velocipreys and collecting ancient fish.

Next, he would combine some antidote, and diluted them with boiled water. Because there were generally the risk of burning at this procedure, his eyes would be opened. Draining the light blue liquid into a needle and transferring them into a caliber, this would take time of approximately of ten minutes to purify. During this period, he would wash the small bottle for combining, and divided the items for painting the inwards with thin layers medical herb juice, and the items that were not so into half-and-half, furthermore, he would adjust the weighted balance and the scale, and washed thoroughly the various tools used for experiments, combining, and others.

He ground the toadstool, and vaporized it in a transparent box mixing with water. After approximately three minutes, the box would be filled with it, and he would inject the antidote from the gap for vaporizing. By the time the microbes inside perished, he would place the washed items in an order inside. Though the other air would mix in through the emptied gap when he put things in, the extent was only amiability. When it was over he would also drink an antidote, therefore re-arousal took place, and his brain would begin to be active.

When the sterilization of all the tools finished, he would arrange them back into the box like the condition it was before, sealed his box, and opened the window. Finally he would begin the normal cleaning.

There was a knock on the door, when he was beating drastically the dust from a white cloth casually.

"Hi"

He easily opened the door, and somewhat an eccentric stood there.

"Bye"

"Wait wait wait wait! Don't close the door! All of a sudden this correspondence is just mean!"

"I do not think I know any Yian Garuga"

"Yian Garuga doesn't speak"

"Then why are you covered with something like a Garuga fake"

"It's easy to attach earplugs"

"...Stressing on skills"

"Cause I'm a gunner"

_Communication possible, _judging so, jack opened the door greatly. People that could not follow his own pace, could never enter the laboratory. jack was the only one that could behave going my way in the laboratory.

"Welcome all the way from the long road. My bad"

"It's fine. It's a work after all"

"Aren't the reward a drop in the bucket"

"Yes-–, that's terrible. That is a terrible reward. However, I, declined one mission before, so I wasn't able to decline it even if I want to-–-"

"Your name?"

"Falt"

"I'm jack"

"Nice to meet you"

The hand that grasped the held out hand, was a little smaller than his own.

With consultation to the Hunters Guild, he could predictive immediately that he was the hunter dispatched. A quite well experienced, and, long-range one. Because himself was a super close-ranger, he judged that that would be a better circumstances. As a result he was the one that came.

"...You're tall"

"People often say so"

"You grew a lot"

"You must have shrunk a lot"

"Why shrunk! I just didn't get to grow!"

"That's too bad"

"Truly"

"Thus you measure you height counting the ears of the Garuga"

"You discovered?"

"I already found out"

"That's a shame"

_Oh, _he thought. _Comparing to general hunters, don't our wavelength matches strangely._

"I'm sorry but I'm in the middle of a work. Can you wait around a little"

"Even if I talk?"

"I don't mind"

Drastically he pulled the fluttering white cloth on to the table, and placed a wooden small rack on it. Crushing the the heaping bowlful of paper at a stretch, in the litter bin lying beside the table, he pushed them into every bag in an opened closet. He put files and books and reference materials, a quill, ink and documents onto a different desk.

"...Bodyguard, I heard about it, but who are you being targeted by?"

"Now you mention I don't really know whom, but such things increase necessarily when having such a job,"

"...Why?"

"The study contents, depending on how the evaluation is, the rewards from both the Doctors Guild, and the Hunters Guild will be indifferent in the digit. If the Kingdom wants it, that alone will be profitable enough... Studies cost money, it is comparatively gambling. It is quite common even for the money spent to become double. The study contents all the more is appropriate to the world."

"Really? So study contents, are just like golden shards."

"That's a story only for the human world"

He looked for the materials piled up like a mountain in the box. It was jack's habit to arranged from the right the things which the result had been given. On the left side, were scales, liquids, saps taken from a far-off place, ores, he listed up every thing he could think of in one end of his brain. And, inspecting the characteristics of the materials, and the results of mixing with other things, he divided them properly.

Some materials were insufficient, for him to repeat combining endlessly today.

"Is that, unspecified. What you aim for"

"For the time being"

"What's your study contents? If I know, I can narrow it down"

"Secret"

"...Hey hey... Secrets, to a hunter that must protect you with his body from now on...?"

"You-–, are those the lines which a guy that won't show me his face can say?"

Falt seemed to be bewildered. As if he was a little troubled he tilted his head, and slightly waggled his head.

"About me. There's an incident, and, I don't have one eye"

"...Without an eye?"

"The whole eyeball was taken away. Since it's not something comfortable for people to see, therefore if possible, I'll cover it"

Among hunters, there were not so few people losing a physical part. Without an arm, the leg was artificial, an ear was deaf, the back was scrape off, there were no end to examples. In fact such hunters, jack had seen several people.

It could not be said that there was none, without did he not say that he was a gunner.

"...When?"

"Huh?"

"When, did you lose it?"

"...Around one year, just a little ago"

(One year, a little ago)

jack stopped his hand from working.

"Show me"

"Eh..."

"Show me. Have you deal with it appropriately. Have you let a doctor examine it. What's the prescription?"

"Nope, nothing in particular... I treated it as a normal wound..."

"Show me!"

_That is, fatal._

_A gunner, without, an eye._

"...Why, are you angry..."

While saying, he put his hand onto the holdfast of the fake. He did not seem to have any hesitation to show his face.

Silver hair tinged with a thin layer of purple. Gently, he shook, the eyelashes moving upward, was the of the right eye only.

It seemed like appropriate measures had really not been done, it looked pathetic and was twitching due to inflammation, it could also be described as if the flesh had finally made the skin. The place originally with an eyeball, was swelled up distortedly, the eyelids did not seem to barely able to close completely, the eyelashes jumped up here and there, entirely growing scattered at all directions.

(What kind of monster was it scooped out by, in order to make such an appropriate wound...?)

The wound was only at the eye. Even if the eyeball was scooped out, there was no abnormality on the appearance of the cheek and the forehead bone. Something that went in lengthwise, surely had wanted to leave a scar there.

"...What about your right eye"

"Nothing in particular, it's fine"

"Wrong. The vision. Can you see"

"..."

"It's dropping, right. Are you gradually being unable to see? It's difficult to focus on with one eye. You said that you are a gunner, what weapon"

"Bow"

"It's further difficult. How did you work as a hunter, for one year"

"Well, I was able to do so..."

"There should have been more dangerous things! Why didn't you have it examine properly...! If it festered inside and rot, the eyes are nearest to the brain!"

Putting on the gloves he was wearing until a while ago, he took out a needle which he had just sterilized. Holding onto an exclusive appliance, he burrowed into the opened box. Lifecrystals, medical herbs, and antidote for just in case. Seizing a parashroom he divide it into two with a knife. He threw it into a bowl, and with a squeeze, he crushed it with a wooden pestle.

"...Eh, wait, what are you planning to do"

"It's completely filled with pus. Drain"

"...What"

"I do not know how the muscle moves inside if I just open it up. If it rises from the depth of the flesh, the pain cannot be ordinary. Damn, because there are fools like you, hunter doctors are required... Why do you leave it, do you want to go complete blind"

"...But, one eye is still left"

To the easy remark, a feeling raised at once.

"It's not about having one left will be fine you fool!"

jack was not surprised and did not mind about him, who opened his eyes widely due to bewilderedness. _Troublesome kids, _which was often said by his sister Carry, but only this could not be forgiven.

"You are a human originally with both eyes even though you have only one left now, if you worked as a gunner with one eye, the pressure on that eye will be terrible, that side will also!"

He started to bark unconsciously. Irritation increased. _Why. _Repeating it inside his heart, his thoughts boiled. _Why didn't he take good care of his body. Even though he is a hunter. Without the body, he will not be able to protect anybody. Losing it, with that alone is despair. Everything that have been done till now, everything will become impossible. _

_Even if able to do, that is, what a hard way of life. _

"Think it's possible for it to recover! You, how many things do you think you can see with an eye! If you have both eyes, you may be able to see probably! What are you going to do if the life of the one eye is shorten you fool!"

"..."

"Ahh, damn, you really is only a fool! Notice it when the things you have are lost you fool!"

"...From, a while ago, you've been calling me a fool and a fool, don't you think you have spoken too harsh...?"

"Shut up you fool! Neglecting your body for one whole year, I don't want to understand the nerve of a guy the can still have a calm face! Do you know how much is the happiness of being born healthy and normal! Die with having all the inborn things!"

_Ah, this fool. _He became sad inadvertently, while saying.

"...In this world, there are, also humans, that are born without them..."

As for them, probably, they obtained a little fewer, than the people born having them.

Therefore, they sought for more, they valued everything, more than the people that were born with all. Therefore, they knew happiness.

jack had not thought of them unhappy. He did not sympathized them. However, examining such patients, made him thought more.

(If it is true, even people who was inborn, should be able too)

Because of the laziness of a person, being able to own became more natural. When one lost and noticed, they would starve to obtain once again.

He hit the tongue.

"...Look up"

He coated the juice of parashroom onto the left eye of Falt, which raised his face obediently unexpectedly. Until it sank under the skin, he mashed lifecrystals and some medical herbs in a medicine bowl, and adding a little of the thickened antidotes, he mixed them carefully.

"It might hurt a bit, bare with it"

"...Okay"

Breaking, he inserted the needle onto the outer side of the eyelid. Pulling the syringe slowly, something gray tinged with yellow appeared. It after all had festered. When the syringe became full, he discarded the content and repeated once again. It yielded. As the contents disappeared, the shape complied with the eye socket gently.

After draining a certain amount of pus, he took out a small knife. Just in case, he cut the sleep herb with it, and dribbled the juice of parashroom onto it.

"Close your right eye"

Carefully, he slid in the knife where the needle went in. Gradually he stripped the eyelid which was slightly closed together, along the part where eyelashes grew. As he thought it had not seemed to adhere completely. There was resistance, but the cutting edge passed unexpectedly smooth.

He pulled the knife out. He pushed it open with his finger tip. Inside the dark hole, some pus was still left inside, and it stopped still the muscles within.

"Don't move"

The mutter was low. The held breath returned to the sky. He poured the liquid he mixed into another syringe. Putting the needle into the pus, he injected it sinking into from the bottom. Because it was not necessary to prick it, the pus slowly broke out towards the top gently. With one hand opening the eyelid, he quickly took the needle used to drain pus a little while ago into his hand. It absorbed the liquid-like pus left on the top. Finally he injected the medicine in to the limit. The finger left. The liquid that almost spilled.

"Stay still for a while"

"...It feels throbbing"

"The medicine is in effect. ...It will be good if it works well"

From the box, jack took out one, round jewel.

It was a decoration jewel called speedy recover jewel. It was made using abundant of lifecrystals, the pale bone that was fully soaked in the pale extract extending the characteristic of materials drastically, and the Lao-Shen shell that was said to bring longevity, grinding them all and then melted into a battlefield jewel. Jewels were said to be the necessities of hunters. By grouping the same thing together, it could show an unique effect, by equipping alone a special ability that no everyman would have... something called skills would be exercised. In fact, it would only markedly widened the abilities that were held by humans originally, nothing further would be brought out. No way would one be able to breath fire like the wyverns by just equipping them.

The studies of these jewels, called as decoration jewels in a mass, was large-scalely concerned by the Hunters Guild, the Doctors guild, in addition the ore institution and every workshops, though the results were proved by the hunters, but no elucidation of the process was reached. It was one of the lumps of thread rolling in the world.

"...Eh, you're going to fill, that in"

_I can see with one eye. _Towards the frozen voice appealing, _stop staying silence, _jack mildly ignored him.

"It was prevalent for a period, to bury jewels inside the body. Though I haven't heard of eyes before. Basically it's cutting the body, making a hole to set, one of the reasons seemed to be to make the appearance better."

"...I don't know. What's that"

"Some prodigal nobles and rotten royal family, forced it onto their slaves and subordinates... Well, there are also fools that would do it on their own. I heard there are hunters too. What a blown off bizarre-hunting hobby. I don't like it"

"Then why are you doing that to me"

"Isn't it better being able to see?"

Falt seemed to be at a lost for words.

"If the nerve and cells are still alive, and everything goes well... This will become a substitute for your eye... About what I tell you earlier, about burying jewels into the body. A phenomenon known as assimilation, is brought into question among the Doctors guild."

Burying jewels into the body was said to feel a terrible pain when it was taken out. That would be the end. The effect of the buried jewel, would begin to undermine gradually into the body. If, it was taken away by force, even by breaking it, the body that was used to the skill till then would scream, and he had only heard very few cases of being saved.

"For the turtle jewel, the hardening of the body will start. Anti-faint jewel and jolt jewel will make one unable to sleep at all. As for pierce jewel and silencer jewel, you'll know even if I don't say so. As guys that died in a miserable way increased, the buying and selling the decoration jewels itself is banned in a certain town. There's such a story."

"...And. You're burying, that in"

"Yeah. This, is a speedy recover jewel"

"...What will happen"

"I think reproduction will start for the parts that comes in contact... If anabolism is caused, the jewel and the nerves together, will reproduce, as an eye completely."

It was in a sense of good luck, that an eye was lost originally. For there was no target for recovering, the jewel would let the effects last for eternity. The jewel with a thin golden layer catching the daylight, reflected.

"For arms and legs, it cannot do more than removing phantom limb pain. Till now even result reports are raised. Something like, the drastic treatment is percolating through, the Doctors guild. ...For the eyes, disappointing that is unprecedented... The size is about the same. If it goes well, you might really be able to see again."

"...Really"

"Once it assimilates, you won't be able to take it out... I'm burying it in now. Anyway, when the eye socket remains as a cavity, the shape will be hard to keep... But, I'll take it out before assimilation... If you have the courage and readiness, I can take a look before it assimilates, but do prepare later"

_Okay, _saying so, jack opened the eyelid again. He slowly put in the jewel, where it was filled with medicine. When the fingers left, both closed eyes, the right eye slowly opened. Smoothly, from the edge of the left eye, liquids flowed out. _It's like crying, nah, _he laughed at himself who thought secretly.

"...Does it hurt"

"Nope... A little, hot"

"Tell me right away if it's painful... Just in case, I'll combine some painkiller"

"...The right eye, can see clearer, than usual"

"Of course. Eyes originally, take a balance in a pair. Since the reproduction is starting, an illusion may cause the burden to become light. Because it's something temporary, don't over do it. ...Me too, it's not as if I always got surprise attacks very frequently."

jack looked into the box. With lifecrystal in one hand, _how much is left, _he complained and searched. For the time being the lassitude that the treatment was over. Though he must not be off guard, it would be fine if there was no pain.

"...Hey"

"What"

"Why, do you, do this for me?"

"I tentatively is a hunter doctor... If you ask me either am I, a doctor that will leave an injured guy in front of the eyes, or a thicket when making the death decision of a patient. I'm neither of them."

"...No, not that"

"Then what"

"I, didn't ask for it, like, what should I say... Something like that?"

_What is he talking about. _jack turned back while thinking. Falt as if everywhere was touched in the head, exposed a prodigally childish face.

He sighed, taking a deep breath. He felt that his usual self was back.

"Is being able to see, better to you?"

"Well, yes..."

"If you think so then that will be enough"

_Where on earth is a further reason, necessary._

* * *

><p>Sun spots were made here and there.<p>

Hearing the cries of the Aptonoths eating grasses far away, they detoured around the forest and hills gently, continuing the collection work. Falt, who was tagging along in the back, seemed somewhat very interested, poured in questions about this and that even without a chance.

"... Don't you collect by yourself?"

"Not much. I often buy them"

"How rich..."

"Hmm, maybe"

_I actually rarely receives quests during the time suitable for collection, no one will be possible to say so. _Falt chuckled bitterly, hiding the truth under his mask.

Searching the area where mushrooms grew in colonies with sounds of rustling, jack started to talk in a tone of not having any companion.

"Buying is good, but comparing to the things lined up in the shop, the effects of those which are collected are mostly higher. That is to say, the freshness. Basically the freshness of the materials that can be combined, have approximately the same freshness as food. The fresher, the higher the effects will be."

"After the combing, can the freshness be kept?"

"To some extent. Actually refrigerating is better. It's cruel to demand to that extent from a hunter though"

For combines of plants as the main, it was the best to group with other ingredients. Therefore, the great that was made by adding honey with potion, if had to say was better. The honey that included the elements of animals, was not only used for making cakes. It was useful in preserving suitable parts medically. Of course, the taste-like elements was included, too.

"...Making it dry, will be fine too, But that"

"Dry?"

"It could only be restorers done with animal elements... Very particular"

"Hmmm..."

At where Falt squinted his eyes, jack did not notice.

"...Insect huck discovered"

"Are there any"

"I haven't try before... It might worth trying"

"...Have hunters began to drink insect husk"

"I can't deny the possibility"

"Wow"

"Fancy that studies are composed of everyday life Falt"

"I have learned a lot Dr. jack"

Suddenly, a big shadow flashed. They looked up. A high-pitched voice echoed in the sky. With a flap, the wingbeat hit the trees and plants, and fluttered.

"...Wow, it's big"

"...What"

"It's a Yian Garuga. Now that I think of, the guild did say that one is loitering around here"

"You can see despite of the backlight?"

"I can tell by the sound"

He thought he had distinguished the dark shadow with those eyes, but Falt said so and laughed. Looking up to the sky, for some reason while looking at the black shadow that continued flapping its wings adoringly, he did not move at all.

It was as much as wearing the Garuga fake. It must be a contemplated monster to him.

"You going to hunt it?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't seem likely to descend to harm people. Just several months ago, because I heard that this area has became a breeding place of Yian Kut-Ku, it should have come to quarrel with the remnants."

"...Come to quarrel, how free are these monsters, professor Garuga..."

"There are types of monsters, that can live, only for that"

"...You seem to know a lot"

"It might not be so?"

_Yian Garugas are lone wolves. _Saying so, _what do you mean, _jack asked, and Falt avoided his eyes from the sky and answered, _the same meaning as the words. _

"Yian Garugas do not herd at any time. They don't flatter. They don't touch each other. Even the breeding season is remarkable, the male and female will battle. And, if the female wins, the male will look for another female. If the male wins, the male obtains the female. ... But then, when the copulation is over they will say goodbye immediately. After the egg is laid, the female will abandon the egg as if it doesn't want it, and fly away"

"...Aren't the possibility of that egg, hatching is very low"

"Aren't the back of Yian Garuga very hard, among the wyverns"

"Yeah"

"The eggs, are as hard as that. Bird wyverns won't be able to break it. Though I don't know what will happen, if it attacks nothing but the same place again and again with a strong perseverance. Still since only one egg will be laid for one copulation basically, they are often crushed by fire wyverns... Still, Yian Garugas, are born"

He felt that mysterious talks were starting to increase little by little. The eyes chasing the flying shadow in the sky leisurely, were the eyes of watching something beautiful.

"Newborn Yian Garugas can fly immediately. Although being small, they will hunt animals that are nearby immediately. ... Only by a little, there is an exception"

"Exception?"

"Because they are birds, the probability to hatch will be higher when the egg is warmed. ...Yian Garuga that is born from a warmed egg, will show an unordinary deep attachment, to the subject that warmed it. Only that opponent, it will never eat"

"...Don't the parents not warm it"

"Sometimes there seem to have cases, that Rathians or Yian Kut-kus, warm it by mistake thinking it's their own egg... It is rare to see the child flying with them, but the loved subject is revolted by the Yian Garuga, and cases of being refused are often... Though it is not accepted anywhere, still it will love those fellows forever. It protects them"

Without being able to tolerate the cold, gathering up everything around desperately, a night spent while shivering.

In the cold, understanding that, he would die, the consciousness of the child that was violated by the fear, shivered. Only tears overflowed, that merely told and flowed onto the shell of the egg.

It was not possible to ask, why. It was not possible to, go back. Nothing changed in the place where he could go back, the voice of the parents who called his name madly, remained as if tearing the skin.

How many days, unable to sleep. Before the hunger and the body crazed by the cold told the end, the eggshell broke.

"...It will protect the somebody that given birth to it, at the risk of life. Yian Garuga, is a wolf in that sense... A crowd does not form, but the love is deep."

"..."

"I like them. Those fellows... Even when I am a hunter now, I still love them"

_It's a small fake, right. This, has not been scaled-down. It is the size as it was. _To the voice of whisper, jack rubbed his eyes.

"...Even if they don't have such a subject, Yian Garugas are monsters that live to fight. They always fly in the sky looking for battles... In that way, I can see them, trying to prove themselves."

"..."

"Isn't that, super cool?"

In the last, the voice bounded. Though it was a made smile, the smile was true. The eyes that bended inside the mask, pulling out an arrow, Falt started to run.

"I'll go and play!"

"Ah, hey,"

"I'm not being aimed? I'll come back immediately!"

_What a self-centred guy. _He stopped saying anymore.

The monsters that fought and lived. In that way, the living creatures proved themselves.

(...Though I think it's awkward)

But in the manly way, surely as he said, they may be something cool.

* * *

><p>"Cause I haven't heard that a Rathalos will suddenly appear unexpectedly-–!"<p>

"No one can predict such a thing you idiot. You will end up like this getting too close to the nest carelessly you idiot."

"After fool now is idiot-–?"

"What's with I'll go and play, you simpleton. Didn't you got burnt all over you simpleton. Saying something cool and you end up like this. That's not cool"

"I did defeat it properly? Can't you see the giant thing that's laying there!"

"Thank you very much. Seems like I can acquire some precious wyvern materials"

"...In contrast to your appearance, you're quite abusive..."

"It's no business of yours"

_It's the influence of my big sister, _he could not say that no matter what.

Yian Garuga seemed to have picked the King of Skies to quarrel with. The scoundrel that picked quarrel with the King had much courage. In the end both, lied down in front of a small human being whom charged in suddenly. It was a fierce battle in various meanings, he was able to understood that from the scars on the ground.

This much yet his wounds were mild. The guild had seemed to send a considerable hunter over.

Still this when he said to go and play, jack did not think of that as a fragment of unreasonable statement.

"Oh, it's having some nice fangs. It seems to be able to make some good crystals."

"Crystals?"

"Lifecrystals. Haven't you seen it before?"

"It's not really that useful, among the hunters. Everybody sells them all"

"It's necessities for hunter doctors like me. Now put your arm out"

"It's fine since you scolded me like that, I'll drink potions"

"You sap. Don't always rely on potions. It's gonna decline your spontaneous recovering ability. Just show me your arm."

"...You're seriously scurrilous-–..."

_Not as my older sister, _he could not say that no matter what.

On the festered skin, he covered it with lifecrystals in his holdings. It began to make the blister loosely, and he sprayed the white powder on the traces of blood which split open. Wetting it with water and placing some medical herbs, he wrapped it with a bandage. When they went back, the wound should be occupied.

"Because it's changing to night. Even if it hurst, it's fine to move. It isn't deep to the bone"

"...It has a mysterious way of using"

"It's drinkable too. Though it isn't much of a delicacy"

"Isn't those the powder of the godbugs? ... It's like virtually swallowing up insects"

"What are you talking about. What about the hot drinks and cool drinks. That's swallowing the whole bitterbug?"

"...Don't say it..."

""You dislike, eating bugs"

"...Cause I've ate a lot"

He looked puzzled for the words of hiding something, as the warning that he must not questioned rang, jack just stood up in an indifferent behavior. Standing in front of the head of the dead Rathalos, before taking out the carving knife, he prayed.

If someone asked whether god existed, of course there wasn't any,he was laughingly a person of no religion, still he prayed to nobody, only his a quiet heart when holding the knife.

"That Yian Garuga is really damaged out of the place"

"No-–, that's not me. It was like this originally."

"...Rathalos?"

"All are old wounds. There are warriors of series of battles. Normally, it's rare to encounter a Yian Garuga without a single wound."

"...That's manly."

"That's fine. They are fellows that will stride along even in the mountains and the volcanoes if there's no enemies, it's not rare."

They were creatures that couldn't live calmly, after all they were monsters. After all they behaved indifferently, he let the knife slipped into the gums of the wyvern. The fangs were broken to several folds. The Yian Garuda should have plunged its bill into the mouth of Rathalos. The skills of Falt, seemed to be reliable somehow or other.

(Still, the breakable places are really broken appropriately)

For another while, he looked around the body of Rathalos. The damage state of the both claws, and head were horrible, but as a hunter it could only be said as wonderful. Dual swords could only aimed at the legs, even the wings that could only be attacked when it fell, was broken wonderfully. On the back, was the trace of arrows which aimed at the gap of the scales precisely. In order to make it hard to take movements the arrows are pierced, there were parts where several sticked double.

(...Is this, human power)

At the back of the head, when it spit fire and its neck was hard to be lifted, he aimed for that time lag and attacked. If there were broken arrows, let alone arrows spring out in order to pierced. He raised his body and looked towards the tail. As expected it was not cut, but the arrows that should be sticking out in a straight straight line for the eyes, they lined up piercing through from right above. When the tail swung around, the arrows were timed and stabbed by himself in order to prevent receiving heavy damages.

(Is this, human power...)

He returned his sights. The right eye of Rathalos was shot. It was so small, yet he could shoot at it without any mistake. Besides, the opponents were the belligerent Yian Garuga and the King of Skies that it fought against.

(...One eye is supposed to be, unable to see)

Because, he himself was the one, that buried the jewel in. It was too early for the assimilation to begin. To the utmost was the illusion left on the right eye, that should have recovered the eyesight temporarily.

(He, is incredibly strong...)

Instead of saying strong, good. He was predominantly a craftsman. The technical part was surprisingly outstanding. Though he had called him a fool or idiot and made fun of him, jack thought he would never do it again. The reason why he was able to end the hunting in a short time, the destruction of precise parts, and in a mild condition. That there was such a hunter around.

(Somehow, it's too convenient...?)

To merely one researcher alone, the Hunters Guild had sent a high-level hunter over. There should be more areas in the world, which were facing clogged up conditions. There should be many places, that such a hunter was needed.

"Hey Falt"

"Huh-–?"

"How much do you take, to accept being my bodyguard?"

"What's with that, all of a sudden. I've already forgot about such things. The amount of the reward is as much as a dash of a mos."

"Then what is the content of the duty you declined from the guild before?"

"...What was that?"

_I do think that it doesn't really matter, so I neglected it._

The saying voice for an instant, really for an instant sounded stiff, and jack was no able to miss that.

(It's somehow, too convenient...?)

jack felt uneasy.

Falt stood up. It didn't seem to be unnatural. Dusting off the footwear, putting the carved materials into a bag, he turned around.

"You should be having too many belongings already? Let's return...mm,"

"...Ah?"

"Ah-–...Nothing. I breathed in, the remains of the fireball carelessly. Maybe the throat is burnt?"

_So that is the reason why his voice sounds stiff, _jack was relieved incidentally.

"Cause a considerable flashy cloud of dust danced... Already whenever I breath, the throat tickles, I really can't stand it. That side still is smoking, too?"

"...Breathing?"

"...Huh?"

"Sand, smoke... cloud of dust..."

What of the fine grains so as to ride on the wind. By the air pressure, the gravity and the opposing principle, floating for a long time, dust storm.

"...Falt"

"Yes?"

"You genius"

"What?"

He started running. _Eh, hey, what, wait a minute! _The shouting voice, could no longer reach his ears.

(Everything till now, by any chance,)

_Right, there is nothing in particular, and no need to draw out strongly the power of the lifecrystals. Lifecrystals that become active by the temperature of a person, shows the almost the same effect when taking them into the body. Besides, to hunters fighting, the blood pressure will rise because they are moving. _

As soon as he reached the base camp, he dragged out a full-scale combining tools he brought along. It was not necessary to sterilize here and there like in the laboratory. He put the wyvern fangs he just obtained, and a godbug into a medicine bowl. A treading of grass. The breathing of Falt.

"Really jack, what's with your whimsical condition, it's really sudden! I can't keep up with your pace!"

"If it becomes more, particular,"

"...Huh?"

"More particular, becoming lighter, it should be able to ride on the wind... It's impossible for hunting grounds to be without wind, because somebody must be moving, there must be the flow of air, if, if it's picked up by it,"

"...jack?"

"Possible, it can be done... Damn, how can I forget about the environment of the hunting grounds, the characteristics of the materials, that itself... Ah, seriously Falt, you really is a genius!"

"...A while ago although you've been calling me fool or idiot or sap mercilessly... what. Won't anything like compliments appear"

"It has appeared already!"

"Are you serious!"

_I don't get it! _Ignoring he who was screaming, jack single-mindedly moved the wooden pestle in the medicine bowl. But, that was all to some extent, the grain of the crystal did not become small. Taking the possibility he put one more fang in, the popping frequency rose, but it did not become smaller.

"Ah almost! It's only a little more!"

"...Is that, your study?"

"Ah yes! Some unreasonable people are saying that I'm making elixir of immortality, how foolish are they to say so, what I want to make is a potion that can have effects on the whole party by using once!"

"...A potion, that can give effects to the whole group..."

(...Wait, what this guy want to make,)

Falt held his breath.

A potion that had effects on all the members. With that alone, a hunter would immediately understand, what his intention was.

(That's not what I was told)

The request that came to the Secret Guild, was from one of the nobles, of the kingdom in the far northern grounds. If such medicines were sold, the royals of this country would not die endlessly, and would began to attack the kingdom in the far northern grounds. The Secret Guild was wanted to destroy that study. If it went well, it was asked to hand all the study contents over. It was such a request saying it briefly. If putting it simple, seizure. The Order of the Black Beast accepted this mission of a dreamlike story. Because of the special reward it was. A hunter appropriate for the reward was dispatched. Therefore Falt came.

There was no one in the Order, as a hunter that believed the dream of elixir seriously. Probably, the leader was interested in it.

_What is the man, who is extremely famous, and not exaggeration to say that he is the advance of the researchers, studying about._

(I, what ordered me to kill him,)

If that study was sweet to the Order, he was furthermore intended to seize it by force.

"...Hey, have you fetched the claws"

Falt understood that his voice became low. jack looked up at him with a suspicious face.

_I mustn't do it. _The intuition told him.

(I mustn't, I must not do something like that,)

_I cannot do it anymore._

_He is working hard for this study._

(Even a minor of the hunters, know,)

_Many hunters know, the sorrow of a companion dying in front of their eyes._

_What he wants to do, is to somehow reduce it, the depression._

(Though I have killed many,)

_There is a guy who concentrates his eyes on everything, in front of my eyes, he is someone I want to save._

_How can I murder this guy,_

(Absolutely,)

_I don't want to betray anyone anymore._

With a snap, deep inside his heart, the resolution became steel.

"The wyvern claws. Did you fetch it?"

"...Ah..."

"It's often used for making the bullets of bowguns. The diffusion power is higher than fangs."

_If you don't have, I have brought it along. _Falt took out a small fragment from his porch. Sounding the flintstone, he set fire to a tower nearby. Without minding that his fingers would be burnt, he put the whole wyvern claw in.

"Falt!"

"It's going to burst more than you can think of. Be careful"

He threw it which became red in an instant into the medicine bowl. _Hurry. _He rushed jack which minded about the burnt. Bitting his lips in a moment, he grasped the wooden pestle.

_Smack, smack, _the sound of bursting. In a few minutes the sound became quiet. Still it continued to burst open in the medicine bowl over and over again, before long, a white light powder started dancing by the hands of jack.

At a gulp, when the last big fragment left was smashed, softly, the lifecrystals, became dust and danced into the sky.

"...Amazing. It's pure white"

The white was slightly softer than that of the snow. A trace of wind like a light thin veil drifting in the blue sky. He touched his cheeks. Breathing in, he was surprised to find that, the pain in his throat disappeared.

"...Does it turn out well...?"

The voice sounded uneasy. _Oh right, because he is not hurt, he probably can't tell the effect. _

"Hey, look, jack"

"...?"

He waved his hand.

The burnt on the finger tip, was gone neatly.

* * *

><p><em>Let's open the best wine. <em>Because jack said so, _do I have to take part, _Falt asked. _Of course, _jack nodded greatly and laughed. _It is made from your advice. If you do not drink, who will._

He really planned to open the best liquor. It was in transparent green, a color which looked good to the body, however it was not bitter at all, rather only the sweetness was remembered, it was a strong excellent wine.

_Though I am weak. _He felt a light drunkenness by the second sip. Then, the feeling of drunkenness lasted gently.

"It's a medical liquor, developed out of the selfishness of the royal nobles. ... It's not going to accelerate the drunkenness of the person, but to let it continue. Because the body temperature is raising, it'll feel rather well."

"Splendid. Medical is splendid"

_By the way how much is it, _Falt asked, _go and defeat a Lao-Shan Lung, _jack said. It was surprising.

"Cooperating with a hunter doctor I know, this is the first thing I developed. Though the aim was for study funds, this is another fine result too"

"That's luxury"

"It doesn't matter once in a while?"

_By the way, before my drunkenness turns around, how's your treatment going. _Putting the rock glass about half on the table, jack began to tie up his hair.

"...The arm, it's healed?"

"Not the arm. The eye."

Being said, incidentally, Falt came to his sense. _That's right, I must return to the Order. _Finishing the procedure of the presentation, what jack developed from lifecrystal... the lifepowder, before it was disclosed to the world on a large scale, before it could be sold, approximately another three days must be waited.

These three days. Falt could not act as a guard near him. Because the Order was fast in collecting informations, they would know it in less than one day after the procedure was finished. If it became so, the order given to Falt, would after all be killing jack and took all the study contents back, it would be something of the same kind.

Three days. Either hiding himself somewhere, or returning earlier, and sealed the study contents, but a reinforcement would be necessary, he had no choice but to say so.

(Even if, I wish to hide myself)

Thereafter, waiting for him who abandoned the duty, was a way similar to losing an eye. The wine he tasted became bitter at a stretch.

"This wine and that powder also, may have hastened assimilation. I'll take it out first"

"...Do I have a choice, to let it assimilate"

"...There is... but are you prepared?"

Putting an object into the body, meant carrying carrying handicap. If he was wearing a mask the risk would become limitlessly lower, but by any chance, if an attack was taken there, sinking the jewel towards inside deeper, it would become irreparable. The eyes were as mucous membrane exposing on the outside, it was the part nearest to the brain.

"What it means by burying the jewel, is that it might be easy to be considered same as a slave, a mercenary, or a hunter of scoundrel. Furthermore, even if it looks dull, it should be quite heretical. ...Not to mention, it's an eye. Aren't you saying it easy"

"...I didn't say so. Only, because I can see"

While handling works with only one eye, Falt could not deny that the arrows often drove recklessly towards a terrible course.

It was alright if it was a large-sized game, but when it came to fighting with a small game, a considerable time was needed. Including times when the target was a person, he almost pulled his bow by perception. Shooting a companion came to often, although it was fine as there were many companions that would return a joke or irony, ahead from now on, if he went to the outside.

(Even if I am treated as a heretical,)

He wanted to have the possibility that, this eye could see.

"I'll leave it, if you say no. But, I, want, the eye"

"..."

"It has been a long time since, I shot the eyes of Rathalos... It was refreshing"

_I after all am a hunter. _Saying so he touched his eye. It was still having a light heat, but he could feel something in there. Even if it was an object, to Falt, that sense of incongruity would become hope.

"Lift your face"

"...Oh. After all, no?"

"Even if you say to let it assimilate, steps are needed. There are many methods doing so, I'll make it not painful, and with as little sense of incongruity as possible"

_I'll cure you. _With a smile full of confidence, jack stood high in front of the box. _It's a gratitude also. I owe you one. _

_And, above all._

_"_If you say you want it, then you must be desiring for it. Then, I'll give you it"

By the tone, by the voice, there was a person Falt recalled.

_I'll wait for you, _he said. For three days, he had really waited.

Falt went to visit him once. Still Falt turned his back to the friend who gritted his teeth in front of the bodies of people without moving an inch. Without saying anything, he returned as if escaping in the rain. Though it was because Lamia was there. However, he could only deny that, he feared.

Leaving the Order, walking out to the world, and to face the 'reality' ahead, may be more brutal than being in the Order. And, so as to be able to see that possibility, Falt had seen too much of reality.

Still he who hunted together in the old days, had a dream even in the gloomy dark cage.

What was called dream was far apart from reality, it could be heard thinking that it was very unachievable, but still, in the reality of killing people, deceiving people, and betraying people, Nobutuna seemed to be certainly seeing the dream.

In any case, to leave the Order. To go to a place that it would be fine even if not killing anyone, even if not taking from others, even if not stealing anything, even if not telling lies and hurting others. It was only that. If a person asked it, it may be known easily. However, Falt was not able to nod to it.

Merciless even to a child, even of the same kind didn't matter, though not knowing whether what was needed in order to live, first of all 'kill each other', ahead in there was necessary 'death', if defeated by the attached fear then 'own's death', even if 'it's a different' in the love for all kinds, it would only be 'mere nothing' if died.

The truth was, he suspected whether the was there the place he really dreamed of. Falt suspected with a terrible resignation, that there might nowhere be such a place.

_I'll wait for you, _he said. For three days, he had really waited. On the forth morning, at least to see him off, he turned his feet. But, without replying to the voice murmuring _why, _he held his breath, and saw that back off feeling tightened. Then for the first time he noticed.

That he was crying.

And, the world he dreamed of, truly existed.

Later he noticed, that it was no one else but himself, that destroyed it. Still he was not able to follow that back, _why didn't I follow him from the back, _as if to break his throat he cursed himself.

Falt noticed that he dreamed of that world stronger than he did. Losing to the fear that was not in front, it was now, that he moved his eyes from the dream to the reality ahead. The hot pain that smolder deep inside the lost eyes, till now still left a trail all the time.

If the eye returned.

If the pain disappeared.

With the eyes that originally had been lost, he might be able to believe in the things not in front of his eyes, not even lies nor illusion.

jack had said it really casually.

"Since my friend says so, then let's do it"

"..."

"Oh, Nobutuna"

_The world that you believed in is unexpectedly really close._

_Because it's near, maybe I can go too._

"It'll be good if you can come to see"

"...Yeah"

_Good, look up. _With a shake, something at the side of his eye moved, and the buried jewel was taken out. Blowing that jewel carefully, jack soaked it into the liquid he mixed in a medicine bowl. Meanwhile finishing the sterilization of the eye socket quickly, he confirmed the twitch on the edge and the lachrymal gland of the eye.

(Anyway, I have to leave here as soon as possible)

If Falt himself disappeared, a replace would be dispatched. Or, the Order would aim at him by another route. He couldn't be here, yet he couldn't not be here.

He must protect him. At least for three days.

"Oh, jack, you're back"

_Oh, this is bad. _Looking up, confirming the door, jack held his breath in a second. _This is bad. This is really really bad._

"...Sis..."

"Hi-–... Thank you very much for your hospitality."

Because he was still facing up, it was fortunate that Falt could not move his eyes to that direction. The voice was muffled and dull. _Oh my dear, _Carry chuckled.

"Is this child the hunter dispatched from the guild? Aren't you two doing something interesting"

"Yeah... Because he is with one eye less, and he said the loss was already around one year, so I'm thinking whether is there any possibility... By chance if it goes well, it can recover"

"If jack says he'll cure you then he won't let you go before it recovers, unfortunately"

She sniggered. _Oh seriously. _Keeping open an eye of Falt with one hand, jack let his brain worked in a frightful force, trying to think of a way to put his words. But in the end, no words were available.

"...Sis"

"What is it?"

"Clothes, put on your clothes!"

Choked.

Falt grandly boiled over.

"Why do you have to enter my laboratory without asking me in that manner! At the times if you know that there's someone else besides me here, is there a chance you will thinking of changing your clothes? Is there any?"

"Who cares, it's not as if I'm going to lose anything"

"That's not the problem!"

Falt who was coughing and choking, understood when he slowly raised his eyes.

Dressing a white coat under the underwear during daytime, crossing her arms under the chests, it was common for a man to boil. As expected, best regards from a boiling kettle to the face which erupted with a boom, a glaring look.

"jack, I'll put the book I borrowed recently here. And, I'll like to borrow for a while the Royal Paleontology Scriveners Document of herbalism theory. Plus, is there any general document concerning the archeological ancestor dragons. It's necessary for the meeting."

"...The third row from the top of the bookshelf over there, and the second row from the bottom of the bookshelf on the right in the library downstairs..."

"...Your sister...is really extraordinary..."

"Sorry..."

_Why am I who is the younger brother always have to apologize. _She must have heard the mutter of Falt, and Carry turned around slowly, and crossed her arms strongly. In a grin, an unpleasant smile.

"...You want to try rubbing it?"

"Kluff!"

"Idiot, don't ride on it and put your hands on it, you'll be smashed!"

"Oh, I won't do such a thing. That's mean"

_It's not, that's mean. _

The behavior of a beauty with an intellectual dynamite body was the character of crime of conscience. How many men on earth drew close to his sister, and nearly became a woman. It was always himself that carried out the treatment. Because of that nobody could ever be her boyfriend. That was always the complaint from her bragging young brother.

"jack, I'm sorry, but can you fetch the book on the lower floor for me? Aren't there slightly many interesting things among your bookshelves. Look out"

"...What a harsh slave driving old woman"

"Shall I beat you up?"

"I'm sorry"

He was weak.

Though she was extreme in arrogance, still jack understood to the flesh and bones that, this sister had think of her younger brother very dearly.

"...Be save, Falt"

"Don't sound as if the world's going to end!"

Opening the door of the room with a gloom expression, he turned around once more, shaking his head he looked at Flat miserably. _Ah seriously, I won't touch her, there's no way I can. As expected it's not possible for me to have the determination to become a woman. _

The sound of the door closing. Taking out one from the group of books placed on the bookshelf, crossing her legs on a stepladder, Carry put it on her knees.

"...How's your wounds?"

"...I'm fine thank you"

"That's of course. Cause jack's the one that's examining you"

"You're very..."

"Ufufufu, a considerable brother con, I'm aware of it"

_If a man who is better than that child appears, it might be fine for me to seriously think about love. The world won't let everything goes well. Right? _Tilting her head, he could not but only smile ambiguously.

"Your companions, seem to have already come around"

At the voice cooled off to zero degree, a warning deep inside his head became strong once. He reached for his bow reflectively. The expression of Carry on the stepladder was clam and composed. The cold eyes bended.

"...I'll be troubled if you look down on the intelligence network of this side. Because that child is concentrating single-mindedly on the research now, he might feel a sense of incongruity, but he won't be able to involve in that. ... Though I don't know how much do you plan to intervene in the study, I cannot let you out of here. I'll have to let you be in the cage."

"...That's pretty, fast"

"It's not only the Secret Guild, that is good at gathering information"

"No, I mean, the information has already reached, the Secret Guild"

He could tell that the tone of his voice fell. _Oh, so it is, after all my doubts are being noticed._

It may be so. During this one year after seeing Nobutuna off, the eyes looking at him in the Order, was also caution. He might come back to Falt, though it was just an estimation, the possibility still lasted.

"...I see... That means, I'm also, a target to be observed..."

"...What do you mean"

"...I don't know whether you'll believe in me if even I tell you"

_I, want to leave, the Order._

Hearing the words, Carry slowly opened her eyes.

Biting his lips, he continued.

(No matter how I explain, it'll just sound suspicious?)

"I'll leave here, now. It is me that those guys aim, and that fellow also. It's better to divide the force. Three days... I''ll protect him from the Order"

"...I don't see what you're talking about"

He laughed.

The back feeling shivery, imagining what was ahead, predicting what was after.

(Solo battle!)

Furthermore this time, it was not solo hunting, rather than, the side that was being hunted. The ratio of running away was bigger. The opponent was the Order, that kept him and couldn't escape from, that was not frightened of himself so far. There wouldn't be any lacking in opponents.

That was fear, or excitement.

"What, I too am a minor of hunters. About the medical of the eye, let me pay you back tight"

* * *

><p>He tied up his hair. Combing even all the forelock behind tight, he fastened a white ribbon around the nape. Clipping a light blue gray scarf to the white shirt of stand-up collar with a golden pin, he put on a thick coat with the same color as the scarf designated by the Doctors Guild. Decorating deeply the fold back sleeves, along the golden embroidery, was a set of cuff buttons of deep blue furiamond. Putting on the boots, hanging the dagger of courtesy as a small token,he looked at the mirror. There was no doubt he was lack of sleep, as expected there was no difference in saying so.<p>

"jack"

"Oh, I'm coming"

The elder sister who called, also done her hair highly was a white ribbon, put on a pair of glasses loosely. The shirt opening from the neck , was as expected with the light blue gray scarf. It was only the skirt that was different from him. Suspecting for an instant, whether it was shortened, but knowing that it was useless he shook his head. The men who drew close would anyway destined to become his patients.

"...The feeling of survived is strong"

"That child contributes to the fact"

"..."

In the library of the lower floor, when he was getting along with the arrogance of his sister, the windows broke suddenly. The story started from there.

In the laboratory without weapons, even though he was able to dodge the surprise attack, he lost an escape as the windows were blocked. The opponents went in jumping off the window, the movements were considerably limited as there were four people at the same time. He was prepared for the death, for the end, yet, avoiding only himself who opened the eyes wide, an arrow flew. Kicking open the door, with a merciless urge to kill, the devil bow aimed at the throat of the opponents with firm equipments precisely. He couldn't see the face because of the Garuga fake, but the saw slightly the remaining right eye. Light of drawing an arc ran, in the small room, the bow user fluttered incredibly light. Within the distance of not exaggerating to say that almost all were direct attacks, arrows flew. The opponents ran, and without giving him time to nock, the arrows, themselves would attack them greatly.

_Why, Falt, it is your mission to kill that man. _Hearing the words of someone, jack turned his eyes, however Falt, only narrowed his eyes as if to deride only. In exchange of several minutes, in the middle of the enemies that all collapsed, they faced each other.

"...Will he be save"

"Surely, he will be"

_What is the meaning of this, _jack asked. Without answering anything, Falt walked to the broken window. _What is the meaning of this, _he asked once again. Falt seemed to laugh a little when he looked back towards him.

_Are these your companions. They are not my companions, but they may be. Are you deceiving me. Seems like so. ... Then , what is this. It is incomprehensible. _The dead bodies with the root of breath stopped. All were a single blow of fatal injury that could not be saved anymore. In the backside of the chest which frozen pressingly, like breaking a husk, he asked. He could not tell well because of the mask.

(Don't you have anything connected to)

Falt seemed to have opened his eyes wide for the words. _Where will you go. Here, betraying your original companions, turning your back from me who you deceived, where on earth are you going to, alone. Don't you not just help me. _Believing in the possibility, jack asked repetitively. Spending together a little time till now, in the end-to-end of the words, in the middle of his sights, watching the distance, and envying the distance, still the fact he pretended to have not looked at the distance, there was no way jack, who was engaged in medical care, could not have noticed.

When talking about Yian Garuga, his, eye color of laughing at himself, feeling pity for himself, and the the serious eyes, when he gave advice at the last combination. It could not be mistake, to have thought that the color changed. If a people was lonely, even the heart would get sick.

(Are you not lonely)

_Is there not cold. Is there not frigid. Are you not freezing. Are you not lonely. Still do you intend to go. _Towards he who turned his back without answering, welled up along with irritation, was not the anger of being betrayed, was not the regret of being deceived, merely.

(I feel sad)

_You are sad. I won't stop you from going. If you want to live that way, no one has the right to stop you. _Thanks you him, he was saved. He was not so stupid as to not know it. Therefore,

(I will pray for you)

"...When this is over, I'll, go and look for him, sis"

"That's fine. I'll go together too"

_You are the second one that have said such things to me. I have betrayed the first. Therefore, I'll never betray the second one anymore. _Falt said last.

(Thank you)

For the next three days, the guardian that stayed hidden, had completely kept the enemies away from jack.

"...Then, let's go"

jack took a deep breath. He straightened his back. A large-scaled suspicious announcement venue. A sea of people. People who respected, people turning eyes of contempt, people that laughed, gloomy people that looked down. The intellectuals of the royal nobles, guys that wanted to be by the side of an earnest researcher, only for getting sweet deals properly for money. Gaining the flavor of rich people, making up false theories, there were a necessary great number of people of such type that would not mind using humans as guinea pigs.

In the middle of this sort of people, it was actually very difficult for a youngster like him, to stick his chest out and walk.

(I cannot lose)

Rising on the dais, jack stopped for an instant, and whipped out his favorite sword which he hid, with both his hands. Striking down the arrow which flew, stepping towards the direction of the salute, he threw the sword in his right hand out. Stabbing the chandelier in front. A dark shadow, that fell. He breathed out. Straightening his posture, glancing at the venue that fell silent, a smile flowed on his face.

"...Passing in succession for a long time from my parents, concerning the method of combing used to make lifecrystals a practical tool in the hunting grounds, please let me begin the presentation of the result of the study"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. I think it'll be interesting if jack invented the powder. I love the cry of Yian Garugas! White jackets are justice! Too bad there's not white shirts in the world of monhun. The image of jack is "a sarcastic nice doctor". About the decorations, they're fiction too. Fantasies are accents. Falt is the shortest among the whole group.

**Translator's Note:**

Here's chapter nine. I've updated the timeline also. All the characters have appeared, everything will finally be put together in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!


	10. The Inside Story

**The Genealogy of Hunters [The inside story]**

**Disclaimers: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana.

**Notes:** This is the page where the timeline, and details and extra informations are noted. There might be spoilers in this page, so click back if you don't want them. Updates will be done as new chapters are put up.

**Updated : **12 May

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline<strong>

Time passed according to the order from top to bottom.

**Genealogy of Hunters 2 : SideAsh**

Themes: Written as Soul Read as Pure

**Genealogy of Hunters 3 : SideSEVEN**

Themes: Written as Truth Read as Brave

**Genealogy of Hunters 4 : CaseMr. Sido**

Themes: Written as Lead Read as Pray

**Genealogy of Hunters 1 : CaseBilly**

Themes: Written as Strength Read as Pray

**Genealogy of Hunters 6 : CaseRiku**

Themes: Written as Play Read as Solitude

**Genealogy of Hunters 5 : CaseSakura**

Themes: Written as Heart Read as Reason

**Genealogy of Hunters 7 : CaseTharros**

Themes: Written as Connect Read as Relief

**Genealogy of Hunters 9 : Case jack**

Themes: Written as Intelligence Read as Life

**Genealogy of Hunters 8 : CaseSky**

Themes: Written as Trust Read as Silence

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Informations<strong>

(Written in the order of the timeline)

**Genealogy of Hunters 2 & 3**

The story happened almost at the same time.  
>Around the time when Ash and SEVEN watched the sunrise, Falt finished his mission of hunting (?) Diablos.<br>Straight after SEVEN headed for the town.

_**-A flashback from Genealogy of Hunters 4**_

_With SEVEN and Ash leaving the town by the end, Falt lost an eyeball for letting SEVEN escaped and taking over Nobutuna's mission.  
>Straight after Nobutuna left the Order of Black Beast. Nobutuna meeting SEVEN happened half a year after Ash and SEVEN left the town.<em>

**Genealogy of Hunters 4**

At this time, jack had already started his researches on the powder. Mr. wasn't so interested in it though.

Note: jack and Mr. Sido had worked on a research together before chapter 2 and 3.

**Genealogy of Hunters 1**

Straight after 4, Nobutuna succeeded in slaying the Kushala Daora alone in the town, ranking up to G rank. Borrowing the words of Mr., the heart of Nobtuna was revived, but seeing the eyes of Billy, he thought it was still not enough.

Then, Billy became the Gypceros Breaker.

**Genealogy of Hunters 6**

Since they could get along, Nobutuna and Billy hunted together for a while, and when they went to hunt Narga, Riku was there.

Extra: After hunting Narga, Billy and Nobutuna separated for the time being, both returning to solo. Straight after, Billy reached G rank. Nobutuna was on his journey to look around, traveling freely.

Almost one year had passed since chapter 2 and 3. During this period, Ash and SEVEN went onto many quests. Of course, sometimes solo and sometimes dual. Basically they hunted together on the base of once every week. Then they met Billy one day in the guild. Being invited by Billy, they went to the green forest to hunt for honey! The first time they worked as Team BAS.

**Genealogy of Hunters 5**

Many monsters reached their breeding period in this season. A cycle later, the Giapreys on the snow mountain reached their mating season too.

Extra: A large amount of Yian Kut-kus appeared. Mr. went towards the forest and hills for finding herbs while Riku went to earn money, and he went to the town afterwards. Mr. was working actively on the mountains. During that period, he was being called to return home, and he went to the town of chapter 2 during his return.

**Genealogy of Hunters 7**

Billy contacted Nobutuna. Nobutuna continued to become a good G rank hunter as he kept on guard from Secret Guild.

**Genealogy of Hunters 9**

During the story of jack, everyone else was helping Sakura out with hunting. They sometimes went to collect honey also. Nobutuna continued his journey again, thinking about many stuffs, seeing many sights, that's when he wanted his own hunting group.

Extra: The village-only hunter was Billy only. But Billy had started letting Tharros take care of the village, as he went freely around.

Genealogy of Hunters 8

After this chapter, Sky headed towards the forest and hills.


	11. Chapter 10–1

**Disclaimer:** Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:** The Genealogy of Hunters 10-1: Case Falt + All cast

**Characters:** Falt, Nobutuna, jack, Lamia, Billy, SEVEN, Ash, Riku, Sky, Carry

**Chapter Summary:**

Falt and Lamia tried to escape from the Order of the Black Beast, but it wouldn't be easy. jack got in-touched with Nobutuna, and the two of them began their search for their masked friend. Meanwhile, Billy, SEVEN and Ash found a huge barrel in the dump site, and inside it was...

* * *

><p>That, was probably, a belated cull.<p>

On the eighth day, the village master brought a hunter to his house. The hunter took the hand of him who was pointed at by the master, without changing his expression like a stone. _Where are we going. _He asked. _To a far far place. _The hunter answered. The village master said nothing.

His father and mother huddled together, shaking by the entrance. This was his first time seeing his parents cried, without knowing what was happening, anyway, his body wanted to run away from that place. The hand holding onto him was big, by the side of his parents which were crying as they looked towards him, the hunter with a stoned expression walked passed them without saying anything. _Falt. _Hearing the screaming voice of his mother, his body jumped up, but he was being dragged along. _Falt, Falt. _His mother cried over and over again, his father couldn't resist hugging his mother, and he aslo, _Falt, _called his name. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

With the voices of his parents becoming, far and distant, from his back, the expression of the hunter after all with moving only a little, walked straight. The steps were large, and he was barely enough to catch up with him in trots. When he knew that the life till now collapsed at a stretch, they arrived ahead of the forest and hills, near the great forests, at a cold and gloomy place and the hunter let go of his hand.

_Falt. _The hunter called his name. This was his first time seeing this person. He had never seen him before.

_You must not go back._

_You must not return._

_You must never see your parents again._

_Why? _Towards the natural question of the kid asked, the hunter gritted his teeth hardly once, and put his hand on his head.

_You are being abandoned._

_It is your parents entreat, not to kill you at that place. _

_In the end, the village master has arranged in the form like this to return to the nature. _

_I'm sorry. _The hunter said. His voice was cold and firm. _The village no longer has the resources, only to feed you anymore. The truth is any child will do. There are also several people, as candidates, but they have all moved to another village or other towns. Still, it is not enough. Because there are no one else your parents are able to rely on, they couldn't anymore but do so._

_I"m sorry. _The hunter said. _If I am stronger. _Oh, at that time, the child took it vaguely that this person was the hunter of his village. They were rare in the exclusively of all villages or towns, didn't have many chances to meet children, because they were basically almost hunting every day. They may not also wanted to show the parents the weapons, and the bloody armors.

_I'm sorry. I should have become you. But if I become you, there will be no hunter, to protect the village. It takes time until the next dispatch. The village is less likely to stand till then. _He did not understand what he was saying. It was too difficult, he could not understand.

_Why, can't I become stronger. Why can't I return the favor to the village. Why... must such a small child be sacrificed, why can't I protect even a child... _For an instant, an hoarse voice. On the cheeks of the hunter of the expression such as a stone, tears dropped. Then he just turned around suddenly, and left him, deep inside forest where he did not know the path.

What he left behind, was a bow, and one quiver, packed full with arrows to the limit. On the possibility that couldn't be seen, he gambled a hope named despair, or was that merely, a self-satisfaction.

That, was probably, a belated cull.

* * *

><p>The meet-up place was deep inside the forest. It was the place he knew most. Though it was a place with many obstacles, there would be no problem if he grasped the growth of branches, and the way of falling on them. Rather because he was used to it, the fort of nature was his field. Choosing branches to downfall, he ran as if flying through the sky.<p>

It was several days after the information of the Order of Black Beast were leaked out to the Hunters Guild. The Guild Knights had moved two days before. It was a matter of course for them to be found out. Still, Falt was convinced that he was able to be covered up for a few days, was because _he _had postponed the day for them. It had gave enough time for them to prepare.

The time for Lamia to come to the meet-up place, was five minutes after the moon raised. If this was missed, meeting up would be difficult. His cousin that lived in the village nearby, was brought up as a well-experienced hunter, but there was a lack for her to fight against the beasts deep inside the forest, and against the same well experienced hunters of the Order. If by the two of them, they might be able to run to the direction of the town somehow. It was hard for the Secret Guild to make or take movements if there were many people.

Snapping the branches, holding onto the vine with one hand, he ran in the forest cutting through the wind. He landed on the ground, and ran only straight forward.

An arrow went through a little before his footwear. An arrow with a bell. He stopped and grasped it. It was Lamia's arrow.

A signal, telling him not to come.

(...Am I too late?)

A cold sweat broke out. Changing the course where he was going straight, he went to the waiting place, sneaking around it. Holding his breath, silencing his steps, he looked down at there from a big tree. He could see Lamia being surrounded, lowering her bow slowly.

Eight people. It was a number hard to face.

(...What should I do)

His back was sweating, and he thought desperately while pacifying his hasty heart with his sense. If she was caught, it was obvious that she would receive horrifying tortures that couldn't be told. Could Lamia be able to keep herself at that torture. No, let alone himself, even Nobutuna gurgled, and surrendered. It would be very hard for her, without that experiences to keep her mind.

_Then, there is only one thing for me to do._

"Lamia!"

_She is a smart child. Surely she will understand._

Jumping down, drawing the bow he held at a stretch, he pulled out a great number of arrows. It was a distance hard for him to use them as tools to kick the opponents around. Still, pulling an arrow, Falt looked at Lamia.

"Falt,"

"Run, getting off the cliff ahead is a village"

"...,"

"Listen... For the moment even the guild is enemy, they are enemies also, but, there has to be friends"

_There has to be._

"...Endure it... One week will be the limit"

"...,"

"Go!"

The instant he cried, the arrow snapped. Without hesitation he drew another once again. _Spread, spread, spread. Do not approach. _The arrows shot continuously, pierced through the people who were going to escape. A sign of starting to run in the rear. _Don't let her go, chase, _he shot the human in the forehead while he was shouting.

Still killing a person, was up to this point.

(Nobutuna,)

_Please, take care of Lamia._

_I beg you, find her._

* * *

><p>Inside a room prepared by the guild, a man was sitting there when he entered the dark room in silence.<p>

He had seen his face before. Yet he had not met him before. He must have appeared in documents or something similar. Because he was a man drawn by professional artist, he must be a famous person, he thought.

"...There's something I want to hear from you"

"Oh"

The name did not matter to him. If it was only a relation like this, it was not necessary to tell him. Thus, as such as the guild had prepared a room for them. It must be a substantial talk.

If he thought about the reason why he was called, he could predict that it was related to the story he prepared. There were many times so far. This was a fruitless hearing.

"Do you know of the Garuga mask with one eye"

Nobutuna stared at the man in silence. Every hearing till now, were mostly from the mercenaries, royal knights and the Guild knight. He who was in front of him now, could only be seen as an extremely normal hunter.

He was not able to predict what intention did he have, asking that question. It was all right if he was an acquaintance, but Falt didn't have much relationship with the outside. He could not see any possibility. It was too dangerous to answer the question easily in the present situation.

"...Please explain it in details"

"Take a seat"

"No thanks"

"You're careful"

"You must have heard about my story. Though I have escaped already for one year, they are not a gang that will keep a promise. I'm still being aimed by the Order of Black Beast. An evidence that can proof you not being one of them can be found nowhere"

"...I'm jack"

Saying so, he finally recalled who he was. If his memory served, he was a man who was highly praised for what he developed in an academic conference. In no time, he was being called as G rank doctor among hunters. It was the name of the person, who invented the restorative, called Lifepowder.

"Why is a doctor like you, looking for a person"

"It's simple. Because that Garuga mask is my patient"

"...Patient...?"

Why would he of the Order, consult a general famous doctor. Would it be an unusual injury. If it was a considerable injury, he couldn't have been able to move. However, the friend he met again for a moment on the snow mountain, shot with his bow without any problem.

"He is aiming at restoring the lost eye, but he abandoned it half-way. If it continues like this, the process can't be followed. The possibility of becoming blind again is not zero."

"Why do you help a man from the Secret guild?"

"Because he protected me."

_Though there's actually, a few mistakes._ He chuckled, and tossed a white bag onto the table. It must be the lifepowder.

"I owe my success in developing this to him"

"..."

"A lot happened, and because of him, I am able to safely keep the authority of this. And he, is now no where to be found. He disappeared without saying anything. I haven't even thanked him... These are the two reasons that I must find him"

"I don't know how much of that is true"

"You really are careful..."

Of course. Despite the fact that he was a famous hunter doctor, there was no evidence proving that he was not connected with the Secret guild. Noble families, high rank clergymen, the head of a race, and high rank hunters. The evil power of the Secret guild extended to every places.

jack laughed.

"But, you know Falt"

"..."

"No matter whether I am with or not with the Order, the action of hiding, does not make ends meet without something to hide. You intended to getaway, but it's coming out from the end-to-end of your words. Though I think you're trying to hide the facts, you don't seem to be such a skillful person at this"

"..."

"...I told him last that I would pray for him"

The process was not necessary. jack weighted both the mistakes and the answers that sensitivity led equally together. It was up to one to choose. It would be commenting it as up to the feelings.

"You are the second one that have said such things to me, he said"

_I have betrayed the first. Therefore, I'll never betray the second one anymore. _

"You are the first one that Falt confessed"

Silence for a little while, observing with hostility, as an exchange of the strong eyes, Nobutuna lost finally.

"...I'm really weak at something like this..."

"...Weak?"

"It's possible for me to remain silent, but telling and tricking with lies, I'm really weak at that. Falt always scolded for me for that. If I can do it, it could have made living in the world better, but, really, somehow even deep inside my stomach feels restless. I will feel sick."

He dropped his shoulder and sighed, then he sat on a chair in front of jack. Unloading his long sword, leaning it against the desk, in spite of him, Nobutuna took a cigarette out from his pocket and lightened it._ If you like one, here, _he held out. Somehow or other he seemed to be a considerable smoker too.

"I'm Nobutuna."

"...'

"I've met Falt recently. It's been a long while... It was on the snow mountains, in the middle of a mission. It was a mission to coil the Secret guild. He told me that it was for leaving the Secret Guild"

Though he was surprised at the complete change of manner of Nobutuna, jack said nothing. The man who was having eyes of a cold blade cutting others a while ago, as soon as he turned his palm, he looked like a calm cool breeze.

Which side was faked. He could understand immediately without asking.

"Leaving the Secret Guild, is said to be almost impossible in the that world. I too, still is being aimed at. Without considerable resolution and abilities, it's less likely to be able to survive even if we come over to this side."

"Why are you... in that world?"

The hand which dropped the ashes stopped.

There were two types of people, entering the Order of Black Beast. Guys that set foot in that world willingly, and guys that weren't able to live if they did not enter.

Both Nobutuna and Falt, were without exception the latter.

"...It's just that, there is a lot of sad things repeating in the world."

Humans betrayed. Deceiving, killing, and there were humans that enjoyed it laughingly. Sneering, criticizing, shutting their eyes to their own shortcomings, there were many humans only doing things to make others a fool. There were also humans hurting others' hearts as plays. Bearing grudge and hate against selfish misunderstandings, abusing and brandishing justification.

"You have to accept it plainly. ...No, there are also many cases which one cannot live in this world, if they don't do so? People live with both the heart and body, as an individual... Therefore in order to adapt to it, we too, choose to live. The result is that Order. It's not any special story."

"..."

"The Secret Guild is a group that makes money from that... Though it is rational in the secular society, I already came to hate living there. That's why, I decide to fight to live, even if I'm more likely to die"

"You're strong"

"It's not so. ... That guy who is able to remain there with conscience, is much stronger."

He noticed that he was being deceived. But, jack asked no more. He did not feel the need.

"But, the truth is, it's not a must to have to endure such painful things, right?"

"Yeah"

"Therefore, I prayed, too"

_One day, that he can come out. _

"I finally was able to tell him recently, that I'll be waiting for him"

_Surely I might be the first one. _The eyes of Nobutuna looked gentle as he said.

"...Hey jack. It's just a guess, but if you're working as the same occupation... Do you happen to know Mr. Sido?"

"...Mr? Yeah, he's an old friend. We researched together before."

"He let me join him in quests several times. ... When I came to this side of the world, he was the first person to talk to me."

_He had said. _

_If he is in this world, he is allowed by the world to be there. If he can live the way he is, certainly, towards the place that he belongs, he will go. You called him, if he answers you, then towards the place that you belong, both of you will go._

"...I was saved"

"...That's like Mr"

"Really? ...Therefore, I am able, to believe."

_Towards the place where we belong, we will surely go to. Both me, and him too. _

"I told him, I will wait"

_jack, if you say you're looking for Falt. _

"He will surely come to me"

_If you say that you're looking for him._

"...If you feel like it, do you want to work together"

_I'm looking for him. It might be haphazard, but I certainly hear footsteps. Someone is calling. Therefore, I step forward, to answer it. _

"If a rare hunter doctor is with me, even I can act rashly"

Towards Nobutuna who was laughingly fearlessly, jack laughed too in a loud voice. _Seriously, indeed, this guy is a friend of Falt. _

There was no reason for him to decline.

"That's quite a good idea"

For the time being, instead of going back to works of untying threads, jack could see, looking around the world with him, was a very happy thing to do.

* * *

><p>"There aren't enough barrels"<p>

"Not enough is good. We don't need it. Don't buy it."

"Why-–-–-––-–- Isn't it not interesting without it-–-–?"

"You're the only one that find it interesting. Excuse me, do you know who is the one with the highest possibility of blowing it up within point-blank range? It might be fine for you since you're holding a shield, but I'm swinging my sword down. There's no time for me to defend from the direct hit. It's really scary having an explosion right in front of your eyes, if one step goes wrong, both my eyes and throat are going to be burnt"

"You haven't end up that way yet for once"

"Damn, can you not see this burn on my arm. If it really ends up to the bone, I'm seriously going to slash you from the back."

"...But look, though that many bombs are put around, Ash really can't get seriously injured"

"Are you praising me, Billy"

"It's a praise. I hope that you will continue to show the splendid evasion rate from now on by all means."

"No way. Doesn't Billy receive that before, doesn't that, hurt a lot? If the pain prolongs, the concentration will be chipped off... What will you do if you end up being transfered by the Felyne Tag"

"Such times are for such times"

"Excuse me"

"It-–-– will-–-– be-–-– fine, because Ash isn't that weak-–-–. Ash is the only one that can let me feel relieve to put bombs around?"

"That's sick. Let me abandon that trust with the garbage."

"That's mean-–-–"

The roar of laughters sounded through the night. Finishing the hunting from early afternoon, they headed to the gathering hall of the guide that provided free lodgings. The basic luxurious supper of the heavy fall of scissors of the captured Shogun Ceanataur, satisfied their stomachs before midnight.

The Milky Way was flowing to the direction east gently. The falling meteors were rare in this neighborhood, and looking around carefully, many people were gazing up at the sky on many roofs of the village.

"What should we do tomorrow?"

"Oh, we're heading to the village ahead first. The village master of this village asked us to transfer some supplies. It isn't particularly a dispatch, but the hunter of this village now seemed to have gone out"

"Ever since Billy-han tagged along with us, I don't have to quarrel with Ash about the next quest."

"...Now that you mention, we did that frequently in the old days"

"You two sure are, high-spirited."

"I like Rathalos!"

"I like Diablos!"

"...Should I say, I like Gypceros?"

"Ah-–"

"Ah-–"

"Hey"

The cackling laughters sounded through the night. The shooting stars reflected flutteringly in the edges of their eyes. SEVEN looked up incidentally. In the corner of the village, was a big big dump site.

The general garbages from each village, were basically collected in one place, once a week, a fire like a mountain would be set to the burnable garbage and disposed. The born ash would be discounted in a field, the nonburnable garbages would be buried in the ground, or disposed transferring to the workshop of the village. From the big objects to the small items, it was usual to take care of the lump with a bang comparatively.

What was found in that dump site, was one big big barrel.

"That can make a dynamic bomb!"

"Hey, wait SEVEN!"

"Since it's in the dump site there will be no problem for me to take it-–-–! But-– seriously-–- what a gigantic barrel! Isn't the incineration the day before yesterday? It will be fine if it's put here for a period! Isn't that okay, Billy-han!"

"Why not"

"Don't deal with him Billy! The victim of that giant barrel will be me again!"

"Nope, it may be me. Or it might be SEVEN himself."

"...Indeed"

_There will be no problem if I blow it up in his back before I blast. Do you intend to carry and treasure rocks during quests. Paintballs will all right. Don't make any waste. _Ignoring the exchange of opinions at the back, SEVEN willingly headed towards the barrel, and put his hand on it.

"...?"

There was something inside.

"Is it filled with garbages?"

Complaining, he put his hand quietly on the lid of the barrel. It was closed very firmly, but he was driven to desperation and tried to pull it. Groaning for a while, suddenly with a bang, he split opened the lid and took it off.

"What is inside-–-–-–"

He closed the lid.

One breathing. Two breathing. One blink. Calming himself, he looked around. The two person behind him, the people on the rooftops, he couldn't feel any gaze from the surrounding.

There was no one watching.

"Ash, Billy"

"What. I'm not going to carry it even if you ask"

"No, carry it. Please"

"...Please, you say... What, is there some treasures inside?"

"Then it will still be good."

"No, normally if something like that is inside that will no doubt be embezzlement, it's nothing good"

"It doesn't matter, just hold it. Let's carry it. Billy too, give me a hand"

"...Is something the matter"

Towards the unusual tone of SEVEN, Billy finally spoke seriously. Ash raised an eyebrow, looking with doubtful eyes.

The wind blew, and a smell of blood drifted. Ash opened his eyes wide.

"...I've seen him before"

"...Where"

"Prison"

At the moment SEVEN said, Ash reached his hands out. He hold onto the edge and lifted it. Billy looked around. Fortunately, except that many people were looking at their actions in amusement, he could feel nothing else.

"...It seems to be able to make a very huge bomb. It might make something like Rathian vanish completely."

"That's cool! Will three tails of scatterfish be enough?"

"Seriously don't make me destroy this, give me a break-–-–."

Their tones did not change, however the color of their eyes changed. Then at a quick pace, in a manner of not letting other realized that they were tense, they headed towards the lodging.

Inside the barrel that could put someone in completely, was a man with hands and feet tied up tightly, and blood bleeding from the head, breathing weakly.

* * *

><p>The sound of the horn echoed gently towards the foot of the hill. With high frequency, still the gentle sound drove the all the carnivorous monsters except the herbivorous wyverns like Aptonoths, far far away. Though he was requested to repulse the monsters that came to the bottom of a wealthy village recently, for some reason, the direction of the forest was extremely uproarious.<p>

(...Something is happening over there)

Famous monsters that breathed in the forests, including from Yian Kut-Kus, Rathian, to Rathalos, that area was next to the direction of the great forest. The atmosphere shouldn't be disturbed here unless the breeding season of Hypnocatrices came. Thinking of the possibilities, he could come up with the Nargacugas, that lived and hid to infiltrate the great forest, but Sky had still not seen that wyvern before.

(The guild haven't received any requests, from the villages near the great forest too... It's a mysterious feeling)

The direction of the forest was noisy. However, he did not hear any sound. Only, rustles. The feeling of a bug entering under the skin, moving about. It may be a feeling in his bones.

The rustling wind had a slight vivid lukewarmness.

"...?"

He looked up.

At the entrance of the forest which only appealed uproars and noises, in the direction where trees were growing thick, one small shadow could be seen.

(...It should have been sounds that will work on, creatures like Giapreys...)

Focusing his eyes, the shadow moved, and seemed to be staring at his direction.

(...Even so, it doesn't move)

Suddenly, the shadow shook. His body reacted at once, and ran. The shadow which lied on the ground, had soft hair that was wrapped in sunshine filtering through foliage, and was in a flexible black armor. He could see it. It was a human. It was a hunter.

"Hey, you!"

Even calling out aloud, the person which prostrated didn't get up. Thinking whether was that person injured, he held in his arm and checked the breathing first of all. Pale cheeks, twitching eyelids, white throat, and arms with many light wounds. It was a girl. And, he had seen her somewhere before.

Her lips were chapped.

"...Ah,"

She remembered him. His thoughts hesitated, but still Sky pulled his water bottle out. Holding it slightly towards her lips, the girl opened his eyes as if being startled.

The awakening from fainting was fast. It was the evidence of training.

"Drink it. Are you being chased?"

Asking in a tone of no more discussion, she returned him with eyes of urging to kill for an instant. He glared back with strong eyes, trying to strike it down. Blinking blankly, still she took the water bottle.

"If you're not injured then let's go back to the base camp. Can you run"

"...I'm sorry"

"It's okay. In exchange, for being helped by you during that period, we've even"

"...,"

She was the reception girl at that time. Narga greaves. A bright and flexible armor.

"Cause I'm not going to ask so don't say anything... I don't like troubles"

"Then, tell me only one thing"

"I decline. If I answer questions that must be answered, the Secret Guild will naturally be involved"

"Only one will be fine. Where is he?"

_Where is he now. _Lamia repeated desperately.

* * *

><p>The head had not received a heavy damage, but the wound was ascertained to be deep, both sides of the head were cracked widely. The body was terrible. Normally, the vital parts of a human existed along the backbone, continuing down from eyebrows, nose, throat, clavicle, chest, to the pit of stomach. The temperature of the parts swelled up in purple was high, as well as cuts and nail wounds, and looking carefully the ends of fingers could only be expressed as, broken terribly. And, above all what should be felt uneasy about, was the left eye.<p>

"...What is, this"

"It's flabby..."

Including the tissue fluid oozing out, the eyelids were swelled, and it blocked the eye. It was in a color of pus streaming down to the corner of the eye, but the transparency was high. It was as if crying, though they thought so, they did not have to time.

"...Even if we know that it's swelled, none of us have dealt with such injuries..."

"For the time being, shall we deal with the fester?"

"No, it's better not to touch it. The body first. How about the bones"

"They don't seem to be broken anywhere. But the bruises are terrible... Plus the fingertips, can they be used at all"

"First of all let's take the nails off"

"Take them off?"

"If we don't take them, the wounds will penetrate, and the healing will becoming only slower. Ash, bring all the potions and cloths for hemostatic."

"Roger. SEVEN is skillful with fingertips. You treat them"

"Got it... But... This guy, really is alive..."

Blood was stuck to the corner of his mouth. It will still be good if it was only to the degree that there was a cut in the mouth, but if the internal organs were hurt, they couldn't just do by themselves.

"...Won't it be better if we show him to a doctor"

"But didn't you say that, you met him in the prison"

_You know, if he is the guy whom you met in that place, at that time,_

"Isn't he a dangerous fellow. If we move publicly here and there, the guys that did this may find us"

"...Though you're right,"

"Emergency measures. By ready to stay up all night, we're leaving the village first thing in the morning. ... Fortunately it is a quest to the town. We can show him to a doctor there."

"Morning? You must be joking! Billy, let's move as soon as we're over"

_Though you're the most somniferous? _Grunting towards SEVEN, Ash said with a face trying to sneeze as he left.

"It's a crime to abandon someone that saved you. The life will be concerned if we're late. That, is as a fellow friend."

His face looked dim for an instant. Unintentionally he looked towards Billy. Though the expression did not change at all as usual, he could see a smile floating slightly on his lips.

What should be the name of the warm sense, which slowly ruffled upwards.

"...You're cool"

"What"

"I agree"

"Me too me too"

"What is it!"

"Nothing-–-–"

"Yeah. Nothing"

He looked down hiding his laughter. He narrowed his eyes towards the wounds. The buried nails, the dirt, and the depth of the wounds. Above half was out of wild perception. But, in the case of SEVEN, it was absolute.

"Both of you two be prepared. Let's end it in around an hour."

"Is there anything necessary"

"Let's try using lifecrystal. I heard that there're often used in healthcare settling."

"There are...? It'll be good if I haven't sold them all..."

"I like I have left one behind... Ah,"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, he could see the eyelid of the right eye moved gently. Staring at it still, the constant breathing slowly became rough.

He must be feeling pain.

"...He's awake"

Lightly, towards where the moonlight entered, the eyeball moved. The opened eyelid, an eye of strong and light yellow.

Blinking twice. While turning towards them gently, one big sigh.

"...Yo. Your eyes, are as good, as usual..."

He remembered him.

Having the first move being made, SEVEN lost sight of words to say next.

* * *

><p>"No information, no witness, we'll have a hard time as I thought trying to catch the tail of the Secret Guild"<p>

"...If you're once in that Secret Guild, won't you be able to read their behavior patterns"

"Unfortunately, I was a good dunce secret hunter. If I rank one up, I'll drop two ranks in the next quest... There's no room for me to know, what and how the people of the upper echelon judge and command"

"So is any prediction possible?"

"I roughly did... Because the Guild Knights are already moving, Falt too should be 100% escaping from the Order... The problem is, where and how did he escape. Cause the departure spot is uncertain, it's hard to expect the root"

"You mean the way we're tracing now also, is at random?"

"Nope. Just in case, this is a route different from the route Falt always use."

"Why different"

"That's of course. No way will the Secret Guild not check there. I still remember that, Falt isn't an idiot to dash in there"

A creak of the wooden chair along with a sigh, he leaned his back against it. After walking a considerable distance, and in a quick pace, Nobutuna was still under the condition of being aimed by the Secret Guild. The cautions during the journey were against people, against monsters, and against the environment, in addition they had to search for someone, it was natural for the fatigue to accelerate.

"... If the days he stayed at your place you said, is certain, then it's impossible for her to stay longer in the outside world. That guy probably, is on foot"

"...Any chances of using animals?"

"That'll leave a trace. It's banned in the Secret. They will even torture the driver of the animal, to find out by all means... I can't think of a reason for Falt to deliberately do that."

Every time when they were confirming the route in this way, and established the next aim, jack was calmly surprised. Not to mentioned about the Nobutuna's trust to Falt, he was astounded by his sharp insight.

This was a certain psychological warfare. Nothing changed even to a friend. When predicting what kind of actions would a opponent took, the possibility of the opponent making the same predicts could not be abandoned. Without the rule of main constituent on both sides, the opponents could read their movements, and they could also read their opponents' movements, with that in mind there was very much a possibility to pass each other.

However, Nobutuna, didn't seem to think that, Falt would be thinking of how he would act. It was such elocution.

"But, rather to say, this is normal. For me"

"...Normal?"

"It seems to be my expertise to put along with the surrounding"

_I think I'm such a character. I don't particularly act along it, therefore I don't make every day as '_ me basing on others',_ but when I notice, it was often for me to always turn around as an assistance of someone. And that is relatively adapted to my skin. _

"It's not that I intend to do so particularly, but when it becomes situations like that, it'll end up like that... Falt also knows that, therefore there's no need to worry about that point. He also unconsciously, properly thinks about himself as the main constituent."

"...That's a disadvantageous character..."

"It might not be so"

_I don't dislike the confident pleasant feeling, when the partner in the back moved as I thought._

"...I think that, it's fine to have such people"

"Hmm... In order words, you're like a puppet master"

"Though not too excellent"

Regardless of the type, when a certain team was formed, someone must be there by all means. It was a leader. If there weren't anyone playing as the part to pull the group, the people would lose leadership. In exchange of the leader taking all responsibilities, the team must accept all the instructions the leader gave. Of course, if that was unreasonable, it was possible to show the fang and resist.

The team and leader, crossed-purpose at that point, and opposing opinions would increase. If broke down, the leader would withdraw, a new different leader might be built, but then the form of the original team would be destroyed. It may be fine to name it a small revolution. Revolutions were of sacrifice and arguments, suspicion was born from there, and distrust always came together, if it didn't succeed only tiredness, it may be spending time idly. When forming a team, a result of the first choice of personnel must be convincible to all the members, and those who avoided revolution as much as possible, could work longer as a team.

Therefore, when forming a certain team, it would be relieved if one people, stood between the leader and the team. It may be called as sub-leader, but unifying them, they were often called as super sub. A person of absolute assistance. When the team collapsed, when the suspicion of without a leader increased among members, they were the people that grasped all the situations and psychological situations, and possible to make follows not only in the social aspect, but also within the internal aspect. There was a team ahead than self, therefore they would not mind struggling. Sometimes priorities were given to members over the leader, furthermore the reverse could be sufficient. Understanding the basic idea when establishing the team deeply, and could notice the thoughts of violation. Appropriateness of ideas and thoughts of the social ethic agreement. The eyes of making sure whether members understood the words said by each other. And they could make conscientious and forward decisions. Of course, if their own roots and trunks had fluctuation, they would not be fit. There weren't so many people that had the ability, to gave the priority to others over themselves.

They were the owner of rare abilities same as the leader, though they were apt to be neglected, in teams that were established without taking the wrong here, they would wipe out the risk of separation when some problems were produced.

If anything, Nobutuna would be suitable for the latter constitutionally.

(...Why am I trying to apply this fellow's character inside my head)

_Maybe because we're teaming up together right now. _

"...Still, being able to see a trail, is really hard"

"He doesn't seem to be a guy that will die easily, but meeting up might be a little late. I heard about the story... his cousin? Did something happen to her"

"I can't deny it... Shall we contribute some information of Lamia to the guild..."

"Better don't. The Hunters Guild is in an opposition power for the moment. If we make a bad move and let them get to her first, there's a possibility that she will get punished"

"...You're right. It will be hard to say that she has done nothing wrong..."

In the end they themselves were unchanged from the people that betrayed, told lies, and killed.

One more sigh. Trying to regain the happiness that ran away, he received the wine carried over. The small skin held out, was not a kind of coaster.

"...?"

"It's a letter. It arrived a while ago."

The waitress said in a cheerful voice, lowered her head and turned around.

"...Letter?"

"Is there anyone that will write a letter to you"

"No idea... Though there's someone in mind, we just met and parted a while ago."

It couldn't be Billy. It couldn't be the guys that were in the very distance. Even if it was like the vague letter recently, _I think that you are suitable therefore I called you, _he could not move now.

_Hmm, is the red-haired girl doing fine now, _he wondered. Her age shouldn't be too much of a difference with Lamia.

Nobutuna opened it. The sentence was extremely short.

"...I am utterly lucky"

"...Huh?"

The sender of the opened letter, was a bow user he did not understand well, living near the great forest.

_**If you know a Secret Guild hunter with one eye, to the snow mountain. **_

The letters of _Secret Guild _were a little warped, it was out of consideration to make them hard to read.

"Good news, from a friend... jack, the snow mountain"

"Snow mountain?"

There was the area where Mr. Sido was stationed.

* * *

><p><em>The barrel they are transporting is really huge, <em>thinking so he watched from a long distance, and he remembered the man who walked in the front. When he knew that he was being called as the Gypceros Breaker in the past, he bursted into laughters that could crush the abdominal muscle he trained. Though he was in danger of being turned into rice crackers, Nobutuna saved him with all his efforts, saying thatno one would eat such unidentified rice crackers. Why would such a memorable guy be carrying such a huge barrel.

On the tree, the cart approached, shaking unsteadily under the shadow at his feet. Because there was nothing in particular necessary to ask, he closed his eyes and went back to nap again. If they shared an area, it was common to pass by each other. It would be bad if he disturbed their quests.

"Hey, the barrel over there"

"...Isn't there at least some other expressions except barrel for you to use..."

"Well, I'm sorry. I think it's really big"

_Oh, _he looked up. The drowsiness floating footlessly slowly disappeared. The group was hailed by a hunters that walked before them, they stopped their steps calmly.

"Can we take a look inside"

"...Why?"

_Eh, _he slowly got up. _Isn't Billy's voice just now, sounded really caution. _Surely when called out by strange hunters, _show us your baggages, _and said so, it would be natural to be cautious since they could be bandits, but still he could feel murderous intent and aspiration. When there was nothing in particular, he was quite a gentle man. It was not a voice towards hunters that called out friendly for the first meeting.

"Recently thieves are swaggering in this area. Having their baggages stolen, several villagers lost their livings appeared... Nope, it's not as if we're doubting you, but we have to work under the instruction of the upper"

_We'll be thankful if you can understand. _The hunter that hailed them certainly in a calm tone.

He looked down. Three people were exchanging eyes at a loss. Standing leisurely, on the side of the hunter that hailed them was a duo. He looked at the barrel. His eyes concentrated on it. Thinking that it was very big, something was surely inside it. It could only be seen as the size which a person could go in completely.

Originally for a barrel filled with liquid, the cork wouldn't have been taken off. He could not seen inside within the shadow. Hanging his foot on a branch, he leaned forward. He held onto the quiver, and the bow in his right hand. He looked into with the sun straight above, and strained at the small small hole.

Twining his foot around the branch, without caring about the grand sound of the whisper of leaves, he swung his body. The views turning upside down, immediately, towards the hunter that waited for an answer from the three people, he held an arrow.

"Billy, get down!"

"!"

_Ku, _letting the air howled, an arrow flew. It pierced the shoulder of the hunter that was off-guarded. Swinging once again, flipping his back his feet touched the ground. To the limit, the pulled bow aimed at another hunter. The shot arrow missed. The evasion distance was not ordinary. Though they may be trying to keep it secret, his body that was used to that smell, and sign, could not forget it.

Under the traveling cloaks, were no doubt Narga vests.

"Those people are from the Secret Guild! Run!"

"Ash! SEVEN!"

The cart started rolling without a pause. Jumping onto the barrel, he drew an arrow to the full once again. The weapon took out by the opponent was a light bowgun. _Oh, that's bad. _If hit at badly, it was a dangerous object that could cause fatal injuries. Stanching still, he wondered if bare throat would be all right.

"Seriously it frightened me and turning around I thought a giant bagworm appeared who are you-–-–?"

"I thought a hercudrome dropped I was really scared-–-–!"

"Are those the words able to say to people who helped you at the first meeting? Treating me as an insect seriously no way-–!"

Towards the words flew without a feeling of strain, he shouted back in disarray, the bow pulled with strength bent. The arrow which slipped flew out towards an entirely irrelevant direction. _Oh, this is bad. _He wouldn't be able to make it in time before the trigger was pulled over there.

_Kin, _a mild sound was made, and the bullet fell.

"Hey hold on tight! You're the only long ranged here!"

"Wait... you're ordering me now after treating me as an insect..."

"You're the one that got on the barrel and don't need to run, that's not too much to ask-–! The stamina consumption isn't halved!"

He could tell that Billy was laughing behind. _What is with this way of treatment. _Unwillingly he held onto his bow. drew an arrow to the full and aimed. The hunter with red hair which acted as a shield, left the cart and took out his great sword out once more. The bullets dropped, a sense of several arrows creaking to the limit, passed through the hand. They spread.

"SEVEN"

"Got it"

Billy tossed, and a small bottle flew passed just beside him. SEVEN drunk it up in a gulp before he could see the contents of it. With another toss, he threw the emptied bottle, and hit the head.

"That-–-– hurts-–-–..."

"Yoooosshhhh! I'll accomplish it until all my energy disappears! I'll show you how swift-footed master SEVEN is! Ash super out of the way!"

"Eh"

"SEVE-–-–N TRINITY-–-– ATTAC-–-–K!"

_Wow, that's fast. _

Holding onto the shield, like the tyrant of the desert Diablos, the trace of the lance running straight, and one shadow in the front, flying out grandly. Furthermore pausing for a while, two shadows flew in the sky vividly in the direction he was heading.

The too precise human bullet then, with a sudden brake, returned. With that damage, even the Secret Guild must need a time lag before reviving no matter how good they were. He wondered what would be the sceneries in their eyes during the second flight.

"...Erm, Billy, he, doesn't stop"

"It'll be alright. He's not aiming at us"

Just as he said.

Ash was pursued when he stood up, turning around in the air, with an expression of anger, he swung and threw the great sword he was carrying on his shoulder.

With the great sword piercing in the earth in front, the human bullet finished with a sliding stop splendidly, with a wonderful cloud of dust.

In the middle of the blew up dust, stepping his foot on the ground with power, with a hum, the expression that laughed cooly was filled completely with pleasure.

"This is awesome! It's a perfect charge!"

"What is a perfect charge you bastard! Damn you for aiming at me!"

"Nah, because I've drank power juice, isn't that a shame, if I don't send everybody flying?"

"There's a whole bunch of people besides me like Billy and that beetle! For what reason do you have to pick me! You must be seriously joking! Fix that right!"

"No~~ way~~!"

"Yoouu are so irritating-–-–!"

In the journey of the blowing wind, while he was surprised by the strength of Billy that could push the cart alone and continued, Riku dropped his shoulder, and sighed with sorrow.

"I'm, not an insect..."

Billy who was behind him, was laughing just as he thought.

* * *

><p>They loaded down the barrel by the roots of a tall tree standing in the middle of the grassy plain, and opened the lid of the it. The person who was sleeping fast inside opened his eye. Riku frowned.<p>

Saying that it was healing, the injury was severe.

"It's kind of noisy just now, are we being found?"

"No, it's all right. We got pass it. It'll soon be the twon"

"How's the wounds"

"It hurts"

The tone was light and couldn't let them feel any pain. The shadow standing up slowly, borrowed a hand from SEVEN, and stepped onto the grassland. With splat, drops of blood dripped.

"The bleeding won't stop."

"I'm the type of hot-blooded. It'll be fine"

"I don'y see it like that"

The man who laughed then borrowed a cloth and held it to his left eye. The swollen, distorted and crooked part, heaved. _Oh, this is bad. _ Riku thought. _I have no doubt stepped into something troublesome. _

Sitting down by the shadow of the tree, SEVEN helped him to change his bandages. In the calm voices sounded by the birds, Riku looked puzzled at Billy.

"What's this. What's happening?"

"We're heading to the town"

"I'm not-–-– asking about that-–-–"

Billy always spoke only the deciding matters.

"...Who's that guy in the first place, Billy. Calling on all of a sudden, his face doesn't seem to by a hero type."

"That's language of violence"

"...It's Riku"

"Your explanation is too concise"

_What should I say other than that. _Beside Billy who was lost in thought, Ash was in a condition of half smiling.

"...Anyway thank you for helping us. We really didn't notice. Are Secret Guilds something that will appear all of a sudden?"

_Thank you. _

Because he never though such words would come out, he was a little surprised.

"...It's not sudden, they are a group of people of such people. Deceiving, telling lies, betraying, everyone can do so... Though I know that they're moving recently, I think they really have much activation."

"...You can tell? They're moving?"

"Those people act quite like Nargas. If you're used to it you can tell even only by signs"

"...Why are we being targeted. Bandits?"

"I don't see that feeling. Isn't it the content of the barrel"

"But inside the barrel, is Falt. Why is Falt being aimed by the Secret Guild..."

His voice became softer and softer in the latter half. Noticing something as he said, Ash felt silence with such eyes. He fixed his eyes on the man called Falt who was receiving treatments.

"What's the relationship with you and him"

"We found him inside a barrel we picked up at the dump site"

"Pick up? Don't pick up something that seems to be dangerous. Go away from it with every effort"

"Cause he's badly-bruised..."

"That's why it's dangerous. A human packed inside a bruised barrel, what, of course he was stuffed into the barrel carrying wounds. That's just absolute trouble"

"But SEVEN said he had seen him before."

A low voice. Like a whisper, but slightly transparent. Turning his eyes away, Ash frowned.

"...At that time it was the Secret Guild that was engaging with my brother...?"

"About that, I don't know the circumstances very much too. Explain, Ash"

Peremptory strong, however a tone of calling off, after hesitating, Ash spilled everything and talked. Coming across SEVEN in the desert, the source of the drug that was circulated in the town, his older brother that came third, and the reason they left the town. What happened to himself being aimed, and the result, at that time.

"When SEVEN was captured, he said he met that guy... Though he couldn't see his face, look, SEVEN's perceptions are always one hundred percent right"

"...What a wild child..."

"Actually, the voice seemed to be the same too, he himself also remembered SEVEN. If it was the Secret Guild that was acting secretly in the town at that time, I can understand a few about what they're doing now... Though I don't know why we're being aimed, but rumors said that in the Secret Guild, if someone fail a quest they'll got punish... Various things, might have happened"

"Well... Don't proceed in a logical manner. But that guy won't open his mouth. Is he really from the Secret Guild... I don't see it so"

_Well, it's something like this, _and he looked at the profile of Billy, and followed ahead of his sights.

_He's eighty-percent people from the Secret Guild, _Riku though half convinced.

That two people, talked very gentle to the three of them. It might be an usual practice, but if they were bandits, it was also possible for them to blind fire with bow guns without arguing. Nargacugas did anything. Similarly, the Order of the Black Beast did not choose methods either. He who was just inside the barrel, simply because they wanted to take him away alive, therefore they feigned to be mild.

A reason. Failure of a quest. Thus punishment, though it was impossible on this side, it was possible in the world of Secret. However, with this alone as an influential people that could escape from that Order in this way, failing in a quest was almost impossible.

(...It feels like something bigger)

The black dream would not let fugitives go. Chased, chased, and killed by all means. If wounds were inflicted, it would be their victory. There was always victims beside the dream. Riku knew it because he had seen it, and he was convinced for he knew it.

_DId he escaped from the Order? Or is it some kind of decoys? In the middle of some kind of missions? _Though there were innumerable possibilities, he would not talk about what was asked.

_What does he want to do?_

(...Though he's not an enemy of friend either, this three people are going to help him)

Only, as a wounded fellow brother.

"Ah-–-–... This is really troublesome-–-–..."

"...?"

_But, it unexpectedly, might not be that bad, _thinking so he thought he had changed considerably a lot.

Stepping onto the grass, standing beside him who was continuing the treatments, Riku looked down at the broken and distorted eye which looked up at him.

"Hey"

"...?"

"Are you, someone from the Secret Guild?"

The eye became stiff, a sign letting wariness went up slowly. Though he was trying to cover it, it was true if he read it from the sign of instant. Towards a hunter as such who got a lot of experiences, such things didn't work. The flowing sweat was not from enduring the pain of treatment.

One person came into his mind.

Probably Billy didn't not know at that time, even if he noticed later, it didn't matter much to him. Of course Riku didn't have the conviction that _he_ was so, therefore the leading question he put to him, was half-finished.

However, that one Nargacuga, was a very flexible human.

As if he was looking for somebody, he turned his clear black eyes to the depth of the great forest. Looking for something in the sea of trees, what was it if it didn't fall to the ground. It was not the Nargacuga that was targeted at that time. He looked, for somebody more different. Seriously, a little impatient, but carefully.

It was not only Billy particularly, to have noticed his look. If the person he was looking for was not a suicide applicant, though the possibility was limitlessly thin, there was one more.

"Do you know Nobutuna"

Seeing his right eye opened widely, _oh, he too just as I thought, is from the Order of the Black Beast, _he was convinced.

Then he.

"Is it fine for me, to recognize him as another escaper from there?"

This was as he thought, an unbelievable thing.

* * *

><p>A hunter doctor passing by, <em>seriously, <em>he doubted, it was serious.

Fitting the shoulder that came off immediately, other, light wounds were almost left for complete recovery. Though starvation and dryness were healed, Lamia's movements were alert and agile. Changing the bandages, taking off the fixed parts excluding the armor, she who looked into the wounds carefully, dropped one sigh of relief.

"The wounds won't be left. It'll be fine, you're still good for a bride"

"Thank you. Though I have no plan, I'm glad"

"Dear, since you're cute, surely it'll be soon. Pick a good man"

It was a great conversation, he was overwhelmed because of hearing a little.

The place they rushed to was a small accommodation deserted in a field, slightly closer to the snow mountains than the forest and hill. No matter what, he could not leave her in the guild close to the forest and hill. If his prediction was positive, if they were hauled by the guild, they would be parted.

Thinking whether this place would be all right, a female hunter who was resting alone in that place called out to Sky who seemed to be at a loss.

Because she held the qualification of doctor, she examined. Though he felt uneasy when she said so, it was as expected, better than treating it himself. She was a young girl.

She introduced herself as Carry. The long sword she carried on her back was just no match with the size of her chest. _Won't them get in the way, _he suspected, he remained silent as he might be murdered if he said it. Was _he _who once was an alliance, an target now, cheerful? _Dear Nobutuna-sama, Carry-san's breasts are more exploding than Lamia-san's. Why am I surrounded in such a position. I'm happy. It's happiness of seeing splendid things. _

"It's good that they are only a few deep wounds... It doesn't seem to be wounds from a monster?"

It was awkward that the words from end-to-end were sharp. But, it was Lamia who was troubled not Sky. _I'll continue looking in silence towards the day after tomorrow, _no further conversations were heard.

Getting tired of the silence, he looked back at them. Lamia was looking down in silence, Carry's eyes were still sharp. She said she was a hunter doctor, but the elements of a hunter was stronger, where did the extraordinary drive came from.

"... Please don't torment her too much. Everyone has their own circumstances, right?"

"Dear, I'm not tormenting her. That's scandalous."

A confidence that he could not win her without a doubt by tongue was born. Enjoying the expression of Sky who looked bitter, Carry slowly changed her expression and gently opened her mouth.

"...I'm looking for a person. Because you're a little similar to him. I'm a little concerned"

"...Similar?"

"Yes. He's a hunter named Falt, I wonder do you know him. He's wearing a Garuga fake."

He had heard stories about the workshop making armor parts for the head with Yian Garuga, there weren't a great number, it wasn't an appearing product also. Were there any hunter that was willing to use such an extremely novelty equipment in the first place. If fogged, only the head was really Yian Garuga.

"...Is he a bow user"

"Yes"

"I know him"

"Is there any? There's really such a hunter?"

The feed was though lightly. Without entering between the earnest eyes engaged, they fell silent after all. Females recently were somewhat strong.

"I won't talk in details, but if you come together with us, you can meet him"

"...Though I won't ask in detail, you will have to answer only one question"

A feeling of coercion. Though his wind was telling him not to be involved in, why did he felt bore.

"Is he, safe?"

"He's safe!"

Because Lamia said too desperately, he looked up. _He should be safe. _The repeated words, her eyes were in the sad color of merely believing purposelessly.

_Oh, that person, must be in a dangerous situation. That is so, _he thought darkly. Because if she was saying in supposition. If, he who she said knew, if they were in the same place.

"It'll be fine if he's safe... Where are you two heading?"

"It's the snow mountain"

He answered in substitution for Lamia who was looking down bearing it. _Snow mountain? _He nodded to her who titled her head, and Sky remembered the letter.

"Around one week ago, I sent a letter to a friend of mine, and there is a reply. She... the person she is looking for, is there. SInce I'm an acquaintance by chance, he contacted me."

"Huh..."

"First of all we have to go there"

He thought about for the first time, why did she ned to go to Nobutuna. And he recalled.

The man who wore a Garuga fake, if he had not mistaken, was in the snow mountains.

"Wow... I think I know something..."

"...?"

"Let's hurry... If it is what I think it is, we need to hurry up"

If she was looking for help fro Nobutuna, if that somebody who wore a Garuga fake was the subject, he could understand her movements. Wariness boiled at a stretch. _Can it be. No, I still can't ignore the possibility. _

"Carry-san, why are you looking for the Garuga mask."

"He is the person that saved my brother. I'm looking for him with my younger brother... We want to give thanks"

"Do you know about his situations?"

"...What do you mean"

"I figure out both the situation and the information. Is there any evidence proving that you are not from the Secret Guild"

He wondered how did she see him, who was standing straight.

"That is what deserves our caution most. As long as we don't know whether you belong there or not, we cannot accept your company. I can't explain the circumstances either. Though she doesn't seem to know you, if the Order is big there's enough certain possibilities."

If he explained the circumstances, she would be less likely to come along. Speaking of the Secret Guild, was a group of people that proper hunters would never want to be connected to.

Probably seeing everyone else as enemies weren't himself only, Lamia as well felt that. Fortunately, she knew that Sky wasn't people of that side. Choosing him as a victim at that time, if it was now, he could say that he was lucky.

When _he _asked whether did he want to live, that bow user, answered lightly that he was alive. If they, escaped from the Secret Guild after that words of that hunter, if they were being chased, being able to meet a hunter doctor here itself was too convenient.

"What should I do to show it?"

"That isn't what you're hoping for... Unfortunately, we have already said that the destination is the snow mountains. However, we haven't said who is the purpose. You have too many uncertain elements. Who are we meeting, what the reason is, if you are from the Secret Guild, those aren't what you want to know... Only whether a hunter called Falt will really be there or not. We can, still avoid that"

"..."

"If you are really a honest hunter registered in the guild... You should be able to say so"

"...You're opposite to your appearance. You're expressing yourself well, child."

"Thank you"

When the wariness floated in his eye color, Sky was not light to get on a provocation. Plainly, only seeing things calmly, judge, and turned them into words. Facts he considered right, facts that was caused by appropriate processing though the circumstances forming a line. When he himself with the principle of safety first had been concerned, he could not have been a hunter, if he was not able to make use of his ability to the max, to find a method to grow out of it.

"... My brother did a certain study. He was often being aimed."

"..."

"A famous researcher will certain have once. Useful things with knowledge makes big money. Therefore, succeeding in study once, can let you buy one village. Having the right in the hand, it might doubles or triples... He can't be killed in the middle of the study. We received one hunter dispatched from the Hunters Guild."

_That was, Falt. _The words of Carry began to exude the truth.

"At first he was normal, but gradually his eyes became searching for something, I don't know whether my brother noticed it or not. But, I somewhat felt awfully uneasy. Even for the guild, they put out feelers considering about his identity... When I knew that he was from the Secret Guild, I intended to point my blade straight at him."

_However, Falt said said he would protect jack, and laughed. His eyes were of a man with decision. _

"I know that, he had said that he wanted to leave the Order"

"..."

"For three days, he protected us all the time from somewhere. Though the presentation of the result ended, we can't see his figure... Leaving the Secret Guild, which means, it isn't something that can be done half-hearted, as expected, we can imagined... We haven't thank him yet. Plus, the treatment of the wound on his left eye is still on the way... I have a proper reason to look for him"

"...Sky-san"

"...Does it match"

"Yes"

Hearing the words, he sighed slowly. _Then it'll be alright. _If the actions of Falt Lamia knew, matched completely with the actions of Falt Carry said, then she was someone that knew about the circumstances.

Just a little uneasiness with left. Though she said that it was because he helped them, Sky really didn't believe that there were rare people, that would still got involved for treatment and etiquette knowing that it was something dangerous. If it was himself a while ago, he wouldn't have want to.

"...It's like, knowing that whether does good people really exist in the world, is by luck..."

And that, it wasn't so bad, to an extent that could change his mind, because it was somewhat warm, it ended.

"...Will you come together with us. I don't know whether or when her wounds might open"

"You are such an able man. I'll revise that"

_That's a greeting, and, what can I do unless I laugh?_

* * *

><p>Gripping onto the bow that was left, without knowing how to use it, he wandered into the depths of the forest which seemed to have swallowed him. Noisy voices of birds, red eyes burning on the other side of bushes, unknown shadows that ran in the interval of shadow.<p>

He was frightened. Even he stepped one step forward, he could feel the unstable fluctuation. He was scared. While only tears fell, he felt something frozen swinging inside. _You must not be here, _the wind whispered, and it would be good if he moved his place as if pressed by the voice. _You must not go back. _According to the words repeated by that hunter, Falt headed deeper into the forest. _For what? _

He was thrown into despair, not because the view turned dark. It was because the forest widen it's arms like an abyss. Moonlight did not arrive. Touching the grass by feel, bearing his cries whenever he was tripped by stones, he advanced by crawling. _For what? _

_I must not go back. Mother will be troubled. Father will be troubled. Everyone will be troubled. If I go back, everyone will be troubled. I can't do that, though I can't do that, I'm scared. I can't go back though I'm scared. If I go back, it must be more scarier. Then I won't go back. I must not go back._

What the child imposed on himself, was the awfully cold reality. Wetting his cold finger-tip with dews, it was cut by the sharp leaf, and blood bled. He wiped the tears that didn't stop. Not knowing where to go, he stepped out again. _For what? _

_What does it mean, to return to nature. _

With a drop, his head shook, and the power in his shoulders fell out. It was drowsiness that attacked suddenly from the rear like and despised him. The voices of nosy birds shook in his brain, but his sights declined. A blink, another blink, in front of his extending hand, was the soft soil, and some kind of touch with rattling sound. The something that was ahead of his extended hand was round and warm, clinging onto it, he leaned his body against it.

When he opened his eyes, the surrounding was dusky, in the deep place where even little light of the day reached, his body was wrapped only with cold. Snuggling up to that something round in his back, he collected sticks and dried-out bones in the area as his belongings, still, as if his body was shrinking, he breathed.

_What does it mean, to return to nature. _

In the cold, he understood that it was to die. Wondering whether was death such a terrible thing, ice formed from the back of his heart. Moving for long distance, his limbs became stiff for the abnormal fear and wary heart, did not listen to what he said, and he slept many times in the mud. When hunger took lead, he would put the end of everything he saw into his mouth. He bit even, bugs that wriggled to death with his back teeth.

In his back, a crack, a small sound was made, after drowsiness came to covet as he lost conscious, was when a little while passed.

_Crack crack, _making a low sound, the egg broke. From the broken gap he could see, something black that was wriggling and finally noticed him after looking around, but still, he could not move already even with willpower. The golden eyes looked down blankly at him, was the wriggling black, and slightly white. _Crack crack, _the egg broke. When it was half broken, the black creature which was sticky in amniotic fluid, waved it's neck gently. A weak cry, and it's wings opened. Something that was dripping, glittered in silver in the sunlight that slightly entered.

_Oh, it's kind of, beautiful. _

He wiped what dripped with his hand unconsciously. Without regard to the golden eyes that were looking at him, he put it into his mouth. Opening his dried up throat, it waved gently. _Kui, _the bird which chirped in a weak voice after all, opened its wings and flew away. He took a little sip from the amniotic fluid left in the eggshell. His throat opened slowly.

In a few minutes, that bird, returned. Falt was surprised.

Though he was surprised to see it came back, he was more surprised to see that the bird was holding a Kelbi in it's beak. The bleeding Kelbi, was already dead. The bird shook it's neck, the turned-up bill scooped from the stomach, and carried the small piece of separated meat towards him.

"...You're giving it to me"

He asked in a husky voice. The Yian Garuga with golden eyes tilted it's head innocently, stared at him.

"I'm sorry, it may not really be edible, to me..."

Still Falt put the uncooked meat of Kelbi with blood into his mouth. Pushing the tough meat that came loose down his opened throat, through his chest, before it reached his stomach, he took in the meat raw as it was. The rusty taste, the terrible smell, still the emptiness piled up inside, was warmed by the animal that lived a while ago.

He cried.

The Yian Garuga tilted its head, and then widened its wings once again. Flapping them to the point he could see, it dug up the soil. Up and up, it turned around and came back, and it shook its head. Dropping from its bill, were some mushrooms.

"You, are really smart..."

He slightly held out his small hand and touched it's forehead, the Black Wolf Bird cried joyfully. Why did he do that before wiping his chin where blood was dripping. Covered in blood, becoming worn-out, still, he was able to smile there.

(I will live)

That was not as a child nor an adult, but the decision of Falt only as a living creature, it did not shake till the last, and became only one.

* * *

><p><em>I heard that there's a famous doctor in the snow mountains. <em>In response to the words of Riku, they changed their course immediately. The cart that should have headed to the town, as they advanced they were reminded of the cold. They were lucky to have declined the quest itself.

The barrel was filled with lake water about the same weight as a person, fixing the lid solidly, they abandoned it by the roadside. If people happened to pass by and saw it, it must be a weird object. But it would be all right if it could gain them a little time.

The wounds of Falt, who was breathing softly on the cart, was still bleeding. Though they were able to do something to the other wounds on the body, they weren't able to put their hands on the eye which seemed to have something buried inside. The embossment of his eyelid continued recovering strangely, which seemed to blow up just be touching it.

"...Hey"

Billy and Riku were walking in the front. Ash who lost in rock, paper, scissors was pulling the cart. SEVEN who ended up pushing the cart, necessarily always put Falt within his sights. He who had closed his eyes, and pressing against the left eye with one hand gently, slowly opened his other eye. Their eyes did not match.

_Do you know Nobutuna. _His voice said with hope when he said. _We know him. _Billy nodded. Both Ash and SEVEN knew his name. He was a person that they did not share many time with, but loved long swords, and taught Sakura well, about this and that of the far-off country in a unique tone. It was an enjoyable talk, they remembered.

_I want to see him. Something I know is heading there. We're meeting there. Where is he. _Shrugging to he who asked, Riku wrote one letter in the small village next.

"Hey, Falt"

"Hm-–...?"

"What happened, to your eye"

Leisurely, dully, it was a voice that wasn't pretending to sound tough. Stirring an inch and the eye that looked this way, _why are you asking about that, _asked.

"...There should have been, an eye. When we met"

"..."

"Why, is it gone"

He seemed to be singing when he walked. He seemed to be singing when he looked at the world. He seemed to be enjoying it. When SEVEN thought now, it might virtually resembled resignation.

Slowly and silently, bitter amounted his back. Inside his brain, something which was different from his sense was appealing to him. It was a common sense. And, honestly, he did not like that.

The truth always came together, with the accompany of something resembled to death.

(That time, I should have killed you)

Who was the one that had said it. Though the same person who appeared later, did not watched him letting him feel any sign. Only, looked at the world with clear eyes.

(Because he saved you, he got locked up)

The eyes that tried to pierce him saying that long time ago, mixed in the eyes of Nobutuna, was endless resentment, regret, and slight murderous intent.

He wasn't able to understand ten percent of what was said at that time. Of course, because he didn't know. He did not know what he might know. I did not know what he must know either. Hiding what he wanted to know, even his life seemed possible to be taken away. Therefore surely, he thought Nobutuna did not killed him.

At that time, what kind of eyes did he have. Did he have 'a pair of good eyes' as Falt said at that time. Therefore he let him go

... In the Secret Guild, the failure in quest would said be targeted for punishment.

He knew it. The eye of Falt, was certainly, at that time.

"...There's many out in the world. In various ways, many sad things fall down"

"..."

"It's not something that you need to mind... I only failed"

"...Nobutuna said that, you're being locked up"

"..."

SEVEN pushed the cart with power. At that time, he was powerless. He couldn't do anything. He was not able to save anyone.

He lived without knowing that the life he had now was in exchanged of his sight taken away from him. He felt awfully, shameful.

"Hey, that eye, I,"

"I have seen a lot of things even with one eye"

The words that shut up him, froze his body.

"...There's also people whom I was able to meet. Sceneries too... There's monsters too. Though it's skewed"

"..."

"I am already lucky, with only one eye"

_My heart was not taken away. That surely, must be protected by my friend who didn't kill you at that time. _

_At that time, I was worried, about him, and went to that town. Therefore, it's fine, I still think so now._

"Therefore, it's not something you need to mind"

"..."

"It's not your fault"

In a whisper, he heard a murmur at the front.

"It's not your fault... You're looking properly, at the front"

"..."

"You're not bad... Though you precipitate foolishly, you're not bad, right?"

_You are not bad. _

Though it was showered on him roughly.

"...Okay"

"Push it. It's heavy"

"My bad"

With a drift, Falt leaned a little towards SEVEN. _Huh, _he raised his face, with sweat gushing out due to the pain, still Falt was laughing.

(You have become a really good hunter, SEVEN)

_And, you have found some good companions._

(That's good)

"...Yeah"

_Oh, are you pleased with it._

(...I want to help)

_There's many sad things fallen down in the world in various ways,_

(...Other than that, there surely must be a lot of warm things rolling)

SEVEN thought of himself to be proud of, to have found that with his eyes. _It's good that I have went on this trip, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. This time it's divided into part one and two. Congratulation for the first trinity attack. I've wanted to write that for a long time. In my opinion, this round is BAS + RF. I wanted to be in Sky's position. Though I've wrote a lot, it's serious. The slogan of the story is "Everyone hyper cool!". Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Sorry for a little late update. Exams started for me, and I've been addicted in playing YuGiOh Tag Force 5... Haha... I'll try to get part two update on time. ( w ) Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 10–2

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 10-2: Case Falt + All cast

**Theme:** Written as Bond, Read as Best friend

**Characters:** Nobutuna, Falt, jack, SEVEN, Billy, Ash, Sky, Mr. Sido etc.

**Chapter Summary:**

The Secret Guild continued to pursue. After a hard fight, they finally met up. It was time for them to finish with the Order of the Black Beast.

* * *

><p>SEVEN was the first to notice the sound. Next was Falt. Then Ash. When the two person walking at the front heard the weapons and turned around, the enemies had already surpassed ten people.<p>

The actions of Falt was fast. He who did not have a weapon kicked the cart, and ran towards the two people walking in front. SEVEN holding a shield, and Ash prepared his sword, the two walls blocked the opponents from proceeding. When the clashes rang, sliding and withdrawing a little backwards at the same time, Billy kicked the ground.

Because the ground had already pilled up with snow, the jump was short. It was apparent that he repeated by jumping. Aiming at the moment when the two walls flew to right and left, he released his weapon. The brandished hammer did not need even one second to be thrown down at the crown of the head.

Still, it wasn't full of power, cause the enemies were humans. If he swung down his heavy hammer without arguing, pieces of meat that would surely scattered there, would be unshapely uglier than, squashing a apple on the stone pavement.

The single blow was dodged. Adjustment had visited upon on the vague power. With a shake, he straightened back his posture, and looked around still. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Fifteen people in total. Billy snickered lightly.

"...So. They're faster than I thought"

"Are we going to fight? Or, earn more time?"

"There's too many people... With Riku, if the two person head first to the village, won't they chase and surround the village? Sakura might still be there, I don't want that to happen"

"Aren't you selfish?"

"I have the same opinion too"

"If Billy says so then it can't be helped"

"Why do you handle it like that when I say so! Read the serious atmosphere!"

"I'm serious enough... don't shout"

Their lips were smiling, however their eyes were serious, blades were hidden deep within the exchanged words. It was mutual understanding by exchanging jokes. Gradually the several people with weapons, they understood that they were aiming for the two person behind forcedly.

"... Isn't letting two gunners only escape dangerous? Isn't it better to have someone exchange with Riku?"

"There's no need"

"...Billy?"

"It's Riku. Our opponents, aren't wyverns but humans. It's too early, for humans without weapons stronger than Bulldrome"

_What's with that trust. _Ash looked puzzled. With the sound on the snow, SEVEN did not allow the enemies to move in the instant. The lance stepped, and widen the distance with the opponents. The hostility was sterile. In the cold, the wounds of Falt worsen.

Ash narrowed his eyes. _What has the instructor when I'm still in that Chivalric Order, said about what actions to take in situations like this?_

_"_"I think breaking through with all the members is the most desirable. Disturb with two, two, one... But, there's too few people"

"For the time being... before their helps come, let's clean up what's in front of our eyes? Then, let's think of a plan"

The weapons held, were three dangerous weapons. Riku whistled. It was grand even if he looked from the back. If it was real fresh-and-blood he would never want to make an enemy with them. Though it was lacking in agility, still how would the Secret Guild travel across that strong walls of humans.

_Now, what shall I do. _Riku cocked his head and turned around.

"Hey"

"...Uh"

"Though it's gunner armor, what's your weapon"

"Bow"

_Here, _he showed his quiver. _My bow has been taken away, but this is still attached to my waist, and there's enough arrows. _Riku whistled again. _This is the best development. Lucky. _

"I lend you"

"...What? Eh? What's with you abandoning in the middle of the battle?"

"Though I think it might to hard for you to use, it's bow then it will be fine. There's no change concerning the way of using it, though I've been using it for a period, I just changed the bowstring. I'll let you be familiar with it"

_It might be hard with that eye, well, it's better than the development of doing nothing, since you're a hunter. _As he said, he handed his bow and coatings to Falt. Waving his fluttering hand to Falt who was blinking, Riku fixed his brassoes once more.

_Thong, _something rumbled on the ground in front. The hammer of Billy that gouged into the ground, continuing three shadows that flew over the swung down great sword of Ash, headed towards them. Two dropped. It was SEVEN's lance. The last shadow got down as if staining onto the white earth, ran towards their direction in full speed as if he was looking down on them.

"...Falt!"

"If it's combat fight then bows are just decorations?"

Mixing with the barks of SEVEN, he stated like a clown, around, he turned his body, and buried his fist into the opponent's face as clean as a whistle.

Continuing, the halved number of people dammed up by the human wall, half of them detoured around and flew towards them. Though it was like a bat, there were after all not of Nargacuga. If he matched his breathing with that wyvern, he could read the movements first even without sounds.

As expected, Billy who had fight with it before, got over the opponents of the same movements. Sending them flying to a extent that wouldn't kill, the shadows dropped in squence with their back hitting onto trees around. Failing to become the black dream, would be eaten by the reality and disappeared in the end.

"SEVEN! Left!

"Got it!"

The point of the lance responded positively, turning around just beside by force the visible shadows, he stepped further. The sound when a frog was stepped on rang, two shadows, slithered and collapsed on the snow. Still he did not kill. Killing others was against the policy of SEVEN. No matter whether his opponents had committed murder, deceived people, or even sneered, it was still active.

A person was a person. Even if he was disgusted only, still they were of the same creature as himself.

Therefore, he asked. The engaged blades, the hoisted balance. Towards the shadow he did not know of, along with something like anger.

"Hey, you, why are you in the Secret Guild"

No matter how doubtful the eyes of his opponent looked, he continued asking without minding.

"Why do you have to kill and deceive order, lying to yourself as you live"

"..."

The opponent slightly dilated his eyes. He seemed to be. It was not a whim. By chance, he stopped his lance. It was only because of that, SEVEN asked.

He couldn't help asking.

"Hey, is it fun"

"...,"

"Is killing people fun,"

_Is it fun. _

When fighting with monsters, when fighting with Diablos, his heart was excited, his blood boiled, sounding from deep inside his head, because they were strong living creatures than they were.

"Is killing people fun? Is betraying people fun? Or is using the money you got from that fun? Do you feel nothing when you kill someone you don't know? Do you think that it doesn't matter because they are people you don't know at all? Do you not think that the world will be good if yourself is secured? Do you not think nothing when someone die in the distance?"

_Hey, do you know the guy you're aiming, betrayed you thinking of someone. Surely being with you people, he grieved and despaired, from there he finally obtained the courage to betray. He obtained power. _

_The power pushed became stronger. _

_He would fight. Even if it, was a determination followed by death. _

_Falt was having such eyes._

"Are you, thinking of someone when you betray, deceive and kill?"

"...,"

"You aren't a hunter!"

Still Seven would never said that they were 'not human'.

_Ging, _a dull sound repelled, once more as a blazing sound the two blades engaged. He had not lose in pushing with power. However, the course of power changed slowly, and he could not avoid focalization.

The opponent was well experienced. Technically he was really a hunter.

"Without having something important, intending to live alone, you will lose one day... Doing something like that, what are you driving at!"

"What do you understand about me!"

At the voice that shouted suddenly, the power of his shoulder relaxed for an instant. The repelled opened gap, that probably, was a form of the SEVEN's naiveness. Avoiding the fall, he got down on a knee.

"All my important things were lost far back in the past! What is wrong to take away from others, in order for a human without anything to live onwards!"

"...,"

"Certainly I'm not a hunter! But so what... Who can live with only high-sounding statements!"

"Then why are you, alive"

Contrary to the words that interfered in calmly, Billy's hammer shook as he received the swung down blade. SEVEN stood up in a breath, as he looked at the back that pushed the opponent back making a tight sound. In the form of back-to-back with Billy, he stopped to weapon coming from an opposite direction by the shield.

"Seems like it is a foul world to you, then, why do you live in this foul world"

The tone of Billy did not changed. Still the enemy that didn't return a word, did not relaxed in power. In order to knock over the hoisted balance, Billy laid emphasis on his feet. He continued to talk as he took a breath.

"Is there a value. To you, and to this finished foul world"

"...,"

"If there's no high-sounding statements in the world, it'll be boring...!"

Like a whisper, like a confess, the moment he said, _kun, _he stepped forward, the weapon of the opponent shook, putting power into his arms, he overcame like a reject. The man who failed to fall down, thrust on one knee, and took the hammer swing down hurriedly, surprisingly, from the front.

Barely, a sound of muscle stood. The sound of the snowstorm, and clashes on the other side, and the sound of arrow cutting the air, a small cry, a muffled sob. The bright trace of flashing eyes.

"Laugh it you want to laugh... Still, there is someone that is saved by it...!"

"Billy!"

The voice of SEVEN flew from the side. A blade from behind tore the snowstorm. He may be the leading figure, the guy that stopped Billy's hammer in front of his eyes, jumped greatly and turned around immediately, and ran towards Falt. The footing was bad. He bit his tongue.

"Ash!"

"Roger!"

The voice was full of, as much as to say, energy, echoed gently in the snow mountain. The wide blade returned the weapon of the opponent, and he stood with his weapon in front of Falt who was holding onto the bow.

The man smacked his lips. The voice of the man, sounded irritated. _He's older than us, _and Ash looked hard.

"You too, have eyes that seem to say the same things as those ignorant of the world..."

"I won't say any!"

He finished speaking flatly and clearly. Facing the man who frowned as if he was bewildered, Ash showed him a cracked smile.

"Cause I know less about the world than those guys! Who cares about the world! Let's my rules!"

"What,"

"Yeah-–-– Ash you're the best! Say some more!"

"Don't stop your hand"

"That's why according to my rules, first of all I'll start with stretching my body! Only that!"

That, was words which only humans who learned right about protecting someone could say.

"How in the world will I know about your background and feelings! Come together with all you got! I'll be your opponent!"

_The moment of clash, the moment of victory and defeat, we'll surely understand. _

"Then, we'll decide who is right...!"

"...,"

The flying words, the overwhelmed mind, holding to the weapon, and streamlined fighting spirit. Expressing own way of living with the blade, that surely, must be of a hunter.

"...Somehow, it's super cool"

"That's against the rule?"

If they heard even the chuckling voice, here was already, their stage.

Pulling a distance between both again, a sound that seemed to be thinking deep. In the exchange of the killing intension that might tore the skin, slowly, was a sliding melody.

"...Sound of a horn?"

"What, hey. Is there an orchestra in this snow mountain?"

A current streamed straight down his back. Billy raised his head. This rhythm. This phoneme. He knew it. The regular heart became faster, as if all color in front of his eyes were gently repainted with vivid, they changed.

"...Falt!"

"Lamia!"

At once trying to protect the way where Falt was going to go, Riku stepped one big step forward, and lifted his foot. Hammering with his heel at the medulla of one of the people that was running lowly in full speed, just hand then touched the cold snow. He kicked the ground lifting his body right above, and he seized the lapel of a shadow who was going to fly in the sky, and knocked it to the ground. The two people that reunited, running from behind was one shadow, and another one afterwards.

"Falt, you know them?"

"Yeah,"

"How's the condition of the wound, Falt"

Carry said lifting his face, and she frowned.

It was swelled up, plus from the parts that was about to become frostbite in the snowstorm, blood and something like pus overflowed without an end.

(This is bad,)

The jewel which continued reproducing, continued assimilating. If it finished assimilating earlier than the power for wounds to recover first, there would only become a lump of flesh.

His eye would see darkness forever.

"Sido should be there, to the village, hurry!"

"Go, Falt!"

On the back of Falt which an expression of hesitation floated for an instant, a voice splashed. While he was stopping a blade with his shield, SEVEN shouted.

"Go, Falt! Hurry! Hey sis, take care of him!"

"Though I don't remember being called sister by you, fine, I don't dislike such men!"

_Right? _Listening to the speaking voice of SEVEN, Billy looked around with a smile floating thinly on his face. The number of enemies decreased. To stopped these guys which the number was halved, it didn't need many people. Besides with this tension now, it was reliable.

"Ash! Riku! Go with them! Here, that horn user over there,"

"Eh? Me?"

"You stay... Don't you make you some good sound"

The blood vessels boiled inside his hand. The pulse he had when his body was at the most top. As if he could see very well the form of the mountain known as snowstorm. The number of trees, the breathing of the opponents, the sound of snow falling, the wind echoing in the sky.

He hadn't taste it for a long time without medicine, the sense of a wild beast.

"I'm going to act violently for a while... I leave the protection to you"

"...Yes, with pleasure?"

Because he said with those eyes, fierce and powerful and glad, after all it wasn't something that could be declined. Though he smiled bitterly, still he changed into the color of earnest immediately, Sky took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>Though he had thought of giving it a name, but he did not know the meaning of it, Falt in the end, had not named it. A turned-up chin, big purple ears, soft and fluffy coat of fur as a child. Though it wouldn't move an inch when he touched the hard back and tail, it was pleased when he touched it's cheeks and the soft surrounding of it's head, feeling the temperature.<p>

When it curled up and sleep, Falt was inside. It would put its cheeks near, therefore Falt would always put his hand there and slept. It was it that basically hunt, but Falt learned to use the bow left in his hand, bu himself. He remembered the way of making traps and combining medical herbs by sense. He learned the whereabouts of water, trees with many fruits, and places of caves that could be a hideout. When it suffered an injury he would cured it devotedly, therefore he thought about a lot. When he felt the big wyverns and beasts deep inside the sea of forest, he learned to held his breath, and moved without making a sound.

He lived and walked together with the forest that seemed to be teaching him. When the change of voice began, Falt was more brought up than he was born, still his growth was late and was small in size, but he became able to confront a Rathalos or Rathian independently.

Though he shared several years with it, he after all, hadn't named it. It came before calling. Incidentally, when he looked around, it was always flying high in the sky. If he whistled, it would descend in front of him flapping its wings. Whether it understood the words of human, or it understood what Falt said, it always followed his instructions, and sometimes made conversations of words that were not words.

Rarely, hunters that aimed for it stepped deep into the forest. For it to attack villages, as long as Falt was there it was impossible, at that time the two of them would snarl with no discussions. There were hunters that escaped with their tails between the legs, and hunters that would challenge daringly. _You are a child, why are you in such place. _There were of course, some hunters that asked.

_I'll like to know too, _he couldn't say so.

Holding onto the bow, from the hunters before they were transferred by the Felyne Tag, he borrowed items that were usable, and collected clothing. From the books he took, he learned just a little letters. He learned little by little, from the new tools he gained to combine new medicines. Not for living, but for, his life.

Everyday with it was hard, but it was tender.

Therefore, the every day life was broken easily, by a sharp and hard blade which barged in.

Descending down was a shadow, one size bigger than it. Bright deep black and purple, a coat of hair swelled up and a long tail. In the middle of the great forest, in a place occupied with a storm of branches, a Yian Garuga without both eyes, roared highly in a loud voice.

Without a doubt, arrows flew. It too swung it's tail, struck with it's peak, and breathed fire. Rushing about between two black wolf birds, hearing the gone roars, Falt pulled his bow, and an arrow flew.

He did not relax and despise. Rather he did not have any spare to do so. Because he always lived desperately, it was as if granted at that time, he should have been desperate.

The breath that burned his arm, with bursting blow very front, the moment it turned around and roared, the peak broke.

He was pushed away by the wings. The place he fell into was no matter how much struggle, even a small creature like Falt could not enter, a hole by the root of the tree. Because it was a tree the durability was strong, afterwards the enemy tried to penetrate over and over again, but it did not do so. Pain and the strain of battle took over his brain at a stretch, he fainted, and when his eyes opened darkness hit and gathered.

When he went out of the hole, the sky opened big. It was a night was bright moon.

It was dead.

Though he had seen many deaths, produced many deaths, and accepted many lives. He took it. Therefore he understood. It was dead. The tattered wings, and the chipped off legs, the broken claws too, did not move. It was inevitable. He understood. In this world, only the strong survived. In that way till now, the two of them lived, therefore he understood. It lost. It was dead. It prostrated in front and no longer moved, the dead body which blood no longer flowed, was the proof.

He howled.

It was not anger, not hatred, only single-mindedly, through and through, straightly, mere sadness.

He was sad.

The overflowed tears, _why, _his brain repeated, the sea of trees that wouldn't answer, only the peace and calm night, without the sounds of the howling wolves, without the echoed cries of beasts, _why, why, _he asked continuously inside, including the answer it was there from a long time.

Without mercy even to a child, even the same kind did not matter, there ahead of 'killing each other' was necessary 'death', attached to oneself if lost was 'own death'.

People might think that it was a merciless story. But he learned to his marrow of the bone that this was the reality. This was reality, this was natural, and inevitable, this, was what it meant to be living.

And, even something so sad surely, made a sound as reality.

_Why didn't I give it a name, _when he came to that time, he felt sorry same as despair.

Because it did not have a name to carve in his heart, Falt dropped its head.

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to tell you not to be reckless before you can understand! That won't work! If you are also a minor hunter please know you're ability!"<p>

"Yes..."

"If you die, your parents in your hometown and Tharros sitting beside you and me will cry! Please think that letting others cry and feel sad a crime! Even if you die sometime soon, those tears are thanks, where did you not learn it from!"

"Yes..."

"You must not act rashly from this age! You must not be reckless, you know, what you should know is that, if you don't control yourself well, you're going to ruin yourself sometime soon! If you got hurt, and it becomes a scar, what are you going to do if you can't become a bride!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Sido-san, that will be enough for now"

At words of Goodman mixed with a bitter smile, Mr. Sido snorted to show his indignation, and then dripped powerful medicine on the wound without mercy. Sakura screamed lightly, but it was good medicine. Covering the wound quickly with a cloth, he quickly winded up the bandage.

"I permit you unless the next quest is three days after! Even if you act like a fool and hurt yourself, I'm absolutely not going to treat you!"

"Yes... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll reflect..."

"Do you really understand! How many times have you said that!"

_The same extent while declaring every time every time that you won't treat her next time, still Mr. will treat her, _though Tharros thought so, she concentrated only in silent as she poured served tea into cups.

Though Sakura had became stronger, Tharros wouldn't deny that she act too rashly. What certainly awake at the times of battle, should be the related to her blood.

"You two are too indulge! Why didn't you stop her!"

"...Because I think instead of us saying, having Mr. to say is more effective"

"Why!"

"Cause your words, are sharp"

_Here. _Handing him a cup, finally, she said as she sighed. Sakura received a cup too as her eyes became slightly teary from the pain of the treatment. _It's a common scene recently, _Goodman laughed slowly.

"Well, seems like Sakura understands it properly, it'll be enough for this time"

"...Seriously"

Though he still had more to say, still Mr. breathed as he held the hot water towards his cheek, he was after all mature.

"... Khezus and Giadromes will still be better, if you got hit by a Tigrex, treatment might not be in time..."

"..."

Few days earlier, Mr. had applied to the guild for one dismissal of a hunter. The hunter who damaged the root of the right foot, though crying with tears of vexation, still nodded to the words of Mr.

He couldn't get used to it even if he had done this many times. Mr. did not know how the hunter lived since he carved defeat into his body. Even if he did not neglect the care of the heart, he could only guess how much would that become comfort and support.

_Don, don, _the door of the house was knocked. He looked up. _Mr., Mr.! _When he started to station at the Gathering Hall of this village, he became often called upon. Everywhere, the hands of hunters didn't seen to be enough all the same.

"... Seems like there's still someone who acted recklessly, like you"

"Recently there's many attacks from Tigrex, in the snow mountain"

Without regards to the mutter of Tharros, Mr who was summoned, stood up. He opened the door, and one Felyne which always slept by the entrance of the village stood with its tail tight and furs standing on end.

"Mr.! An injured person nya!"

"Again...? What is it this time. What kind of wound?"

"The eye became strange nya! It's burbling nya! Something that isn't blood is coming out nya!"

"...Eye? Any others?"

"Mostly cured nya"

_It's too pinpointed, _he thought but if he questioned, he would get an unexpected answer. Mr. tilted his head. Anyway, if he didn't go then he would be helpless, but he could only judge what tools and medicines to bring with the present information.

_Eye, it said, what does it mean. _

"Somehow, the lady in the party, seems to know about Mr. nya! She's like _get him to come over, _and kicked my buttock nya! Help me treat that later nya"

"... She knows me?"

"She's called Carry nya"

The moment he heard, Mr. without taking anything ran out. The entrance of the quiet village was there immediately. A person came out from the house he could see ahead. The door was not opened, but there were signs of wonder rustling.

"Where's the injured!"

"Oh, he's inside, Mr."

"Is he alright..."

The villagers making way, exchanged opinions anxiously. He opened the door, and the vilagers lowering their head lightly closed it quickly. The fire was just started, the room was still cold.

"Carry-san!"

"It's been long time, Mr. Sido"

_Though it's disappointing, talk later. _Tying her hair up, laying out treatment tools in front of herself, Carry covered her mouth with a cloth. The injured person laying on the bed, was breathing awfully rough. He touched his throat. He took his hand. The pulse was a little fast, surely he must have ran. Appropriate treatments seemed to have been carried out on the hands and legs. There was no abnormality in the bones either. But, the person was only emaciated. He was tired. Blood might not be enough.

"... What's with the eye"

"jack burried a jewel in there"

"Jewel treatment? Why did he do something that dangerous!"

"This person didn't have the eyeball originally. It's not dangerous, though it will be different if he has the eyeball"

"The progress?"

"The fitted jewel has been taken out once in order to speed up the assimilation, since burying it once more, it hasn't been cut"

"The time?"

"More than one week. During that period, he has been considerably wounded here and there... The frostbite is terrible too, I don't know how much pus are there either. Anyway, let's confirm the present condition of the anabolic first."

"No, we should calm the swelling first. If the blood vessels are torn, we can move the jewel to there for recovery. When the eyeball adhere to the eye socket, even if assimilated, the artificial eye won't work inside the socket. Only one point can be seen"

"... What are you going to do"

"Drain the pus, then cover the parts that aren't assimilated with potion... If it's cured, it will be fine. Though I don't know whether will it get along well."

He quickly checked his face, put on his gloves, and clipped the patient's hair upward. The reverse eye that was not damaged looked bright. He must be fighting against the pain, still a thin smile floated on his face.

"Nice to meet you, doctor"

"... It's Mr."

Reproving with a bitter smile, the right eye closed. Mr. placed a small needle, into the swelling that seemed to erupt.

* * *

><p>It was always decided that the end of tyranny was included many corpses, but it did not turn out like that this time. The sound of the horn was splendid. It worked well from the outside, he was certainly endowed with reason. Instead of vanishing by the medicine inside, it was better to move with consciousness of a human being to some extent.<p>

Still there was no help for Sky to doubt that whether this person was really the legendary Ukanlos, because the snow was smashed there covered horribly in mud, and all snow approximately fell from the branches when he broke the ground. It was completely the level of natural disaster.

Yet the great Secret Guild was great for not being exterminated. Breathing increased, and the rate of evasion dropped, still their eyes were not dead.

"...They're obstinate..."

"This is bad..."

A smile by the lips of the two person talking at the very front. Sky understood. Battling in the state of the mantle for keeping warm thrown off, besides the battle front was the snow mountain. Without hot drinks, no matter how much the stamina effect had spare physically, the skin and body would freeze. When the movement became dull, the heart and the body of a person would pass each other. That was limitlessly dangerous.

There were no more spare drinks. Though the condition was same for the opponents, they probably had additional forces. Because there were many, there would be exchanges of tools also.

To continue battling without withdrawal, that skillful imitation would not work any further.

"...Kill, the removal of a ban?"

"No way"

"...Right"

_Oh, damn, my hand is becoming stiff. _Grasping strongly the lance once again, SEVEN took a deep breath. The coldness ached like burning inside the lungs. Snow veiled in front of him.

"Hey SEVEN"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Yeah. I know, but I don't want to"

"Ah. I don't want to too"

"Because we are hunters"

Unlike the Secret Guild, it was not their main occupation to kill people. The opponents of hunters were always monsters. It was the way of living of the hunters to point their blades at the menace, that would endanger people.

It was themselves, that would rebel thoroughly against the world, even if they were small.

"... The other side will definitely laugh at us being stupid"

"Because they are humans"

"Really, when we know about bitter and sweet, we'll by done. We might tremble"

"No way. You?"

"None for me."

"Right."

"Yup, no."

It could not be. Living with people, breathing with people, and watching tomorrow with people. Everything cultivated in the desert, could not be smashed by the cold of the snow mountains.

"I still, can go for more...!"

_Totally, _Billy was considerably good at picking up on him.

Eyes that was pushing away a certain fatigue shone. He breathed in once again. Scowling at the group of shadow, a gust of something black rushed out, from that interval, was just after he altered his stance.

A blade fluttered.

Drawing a big circle, something that scattered were probably the pieces of the enemies' armors. Lightly and lightly, red fluttered in the white. For a moment he doubted that it was blood, but it was different. A flash, groans, gradually the small shadows grouped up. SEVEN stepped forward reflectively. He did not know what he was going to do. Without knowing his purpose, it was sufficient to only obey that trust.

The sound of the horn rang. The feet which lost their senses moved. The hammer howled, the snow splashed, and sounds of echo. The lance cut aside, he could see something silver standing up from where the shadows gradually gathered.

_Pakin, _a harsh sound, what activated was a pitfall trap. Some shadows dropping with screams.

"... Can pitfall traps work on human beings..."

"It's about application. If you use spider's web instead of nets, even humans that are light will fall easily... But combining takes an awful lot of time."

"How can it form on snow mountains well"

"In the name of a trap master, I won't be a man if I don't try"

_Yo, _He lifted his hand. _No time no see. _The exchanged words were mixed with relief. Nobutuna who fell into the hole, borrowed a hand from somebody and stood up. _Shan, _the sound of summer cold water stood as he wielded his sword. Putting away his weapon, the face that looked up with as cool as always.

"... Thanks for the letter. Where's Riku?"

"He went ahead... Who's that"

"It's jack"

"Falt's doctor"

"My patient has caused much nuisance."

"Not really that much?"

Nobutuna threw a glance. He raised his hand again at hunting-horn user which was carrying his weapon as he panted. _Phew, _Sky caught his breath and nodded.

"It's been a while... though it hasn't really pass a long time"

"Sorry from all the way"

"It wasn't really that far... I met again with her too"

"Oh... really"

One sigh. As the wind blew, having a smile that seemed to be strangely happy, Nobutuna began to walk.

"Nope... It's not bad"

"Huh?"

"Hm, something, like, this"

_It's fortunate to have something that will come back, _he thought.

They started to walk. Ahead. To the village in the snow mountain. Though the surrounding was a piece of silver world, probably, there was surely only warmness in there.

* * *

><p>Hunters that were gathered in the guild, including them, was only less than thirty people. The guild managed changed the clowning tone, and looked around at everyone earnestly.<p>

"...The guild master said that, this is a good opportunity"

The silence spread, and no one was able to speak. The voice of the manager that slowly echoed, made each one held their breath.

"It's a matter of course to know your ability as a hunter. Therefore, even none of you participate in this mission, the guild won't say anything. In the history of the Hunters Guild, there was never a mission as big as this. I don't think there will be any either in the future... Against people, from the Guild Knights, even general hunters are permitted to kill"

It was such, a big enemy. For the quiet tone, the air of the room slowly became lead.

"...The guild is selfish. The truth is everything will be good, if we just send them away into the distance. I don't understand why, must such a small village be sacrificed, to do something like this"

Lamia held her knees and crouched down, Falt looked down, Nobutuna remained silent. The three of them were standing still behind the guild manager. Their participations in the mission were decided. They had to clean up their mess originally, there was no lack. Beside Nobutuna who stood straight, Falt who was nothing else other than the cause, had a eye bandage to his aching eye, stared only at the floor still.

"It's terribly dangerous. This is area, Tigrexs appeared frequently for some reason. In the middle of that, the truth is as a guild manager, I should not have accepted this mission... Unfortunately, I can't. It seems like our enemies, had already set their base at the tower nearby."

It was not that they didn't understand. The guild manager said. For these past dozens of years, the Order of Black Beast moved all in the time in the back of the Hunters Guild. A once-in-a-lifetime chance was made, to put a knife into the relations that can't be cut even if trying so, by the escapers from there. If they let this opportunity passed, it would be difficult to destroy the Order.

Still, it was something terrible to villagers that loved the snow mountains, that loved the sky and the wind, loved the village, and loved the people. If they weren't careful, together with the village, they themselves may also be destroyed. Nonetheless, the appearance of Tigrexs were frequent, it could be said as the same things to the hunters that couldn't move from this ground.

The pain, the terror, the sorrow to kill someone, how many people would know? Surely no one would know out of curiosity, the enemies were too strong.

The mission from the guild was to return to the Secret Guild, and 'go to die'.

"...Those who participate, please come over"

The guild manager lowered her eyes, no one in the room said anything. Falt bit his lips. He understood. This was the reality.

Everyone was scared. Death was terrifying. He knew from his experiences. However, it was said to lose. If the important village was lost, everything would be sad. Just liked he had lost _it. _

He hated from his body that, the one planted this possibility on others, was no one else but himself.

"...No one needs to come"

The sounded voice was clear, and carried well.

"No one needs to come. I understand. It's out fault, you are unrelated. I apologize for having came to this village. Doing such things and jeopardized the village, are none other than us... If they kept watched in the base of the tower, until the reinforcement of the Guild Knights arrived, I'll take the responsibility to hold them"

"...With only, two person"

For the words of somebody, still Nobutuna did not move an inch.

"Even if I die"

The strong words stayed in the atmosphere.

"I'll fight, till my arms drop, till my organs are being scooped out... What do I do when I can't even be able to bear, to that extent. We, in the backside of the world, looked down on many humans in that way. We betrayed. We deceived. We killed... We aren't in the position that can be apologized to. We are not suitable for compensations. I understand... At least, here, if we can't do only a little good for others, there's no meaning in living. I do not accept that value to me"

"..."

"I do not pray and wish for forgiveness saying that... It must be hypocritical. Therefore, no one needs to come. This, is my problem."

_Therefore, Falt. If you want to run, you can run. Bring Lamia along, and escape to a far place, where no one will blame you. _

_You, probably, have suffered enough, I think. _

Nobutuna looked up. Towards the hunters involved till now, he slightly smiled. They were good guys. The resolution of receiving eyes of contempt from them, and the resolution of receiving words of hatred, was made deep inside his stomach.

Not like the courtesy of a knight bowing sharp straight, gently, he lowered his head. The posture was right, he didn't mind being killed, and the mind he uttered towards the others certainly, contained resolution, pray, and entreaty.

"...I understand it's ridiculous... Please protect, the village"

_Don, _and a light sound was made, the sound of someone stepping forward.

_Don, don, don, _the floor of wood sounded, letting the silver hair streamed, as if nothing was a problem, jack stood beside Nobutuna who was lowering his head. Turning around, he crossed his arms and tilted his head, and looked at the place where he originally stood.

"...,"

Nobutuna raised his face slowly. He looked at his neighbor in surprise. On the contrary jack who was cocking his head, only shrugged as if he was smiling wry.

"...Wait,"

Shutting out the voice of Nobutuna that started to say, _don, _and another light sound was made, steps of someone stepping forward again. Carry formed a line next to jack. Looking at Nobutuna who was shocked as if she was patting his cheeks, gently, she smiled like a girl.

"I have brother complex. Sorry."

"..."

_Don, don, don, _footsteps overlapped. Separate sounds. Billy took a step, side by side with Sky who took a step. Without pausing, Ash, and SEVEN. Riku titled his head, _okay, _with a nod he stepped out.

"...Hey,"

_Don, _and, stepping forward last, was Mr. Sido.

"Nobutuna"

"...,"

"Have you lived, the way you are?"

He merely looked back at him who smiled softly in front, in utter amazement.

"Have you arrive, at the place you belong?"

The repeated words were soft. The atmosphere of the air around. The hunters who looked at the same direction as he.

"Has everyone you called, came?"

"..."

"Congratulation, Nobutuna"

_And, welcome back. To the place you belong._

"We, are going with you"

"Anyway if Nobutuna alone, I can hardly get rid of the uneasiness"

"...It seems to be interesting"

"It seems to be a mess"

"They still own me a debt on the mountain!"

"All the grudges are strong in different ways, after all I want to beat them up, with this hand"

"Cause I feel like it-–-–"

Slowly, jack looked at Falt. _How about you. Are you going to escape. Are you going to fight. Either will be good. _He did not think possibly that a hunter like him would not know, that with the wounds, the pain, he might possibly became a drag.

Falt seemed to be quite surprised.

(...Nobu-chan, Nobu-chan,)

In his heart, something screamed.

(This is awesome, hey, the world you are looking at,)

It really, existed so close. So close, with some many.

"... My Garuga fake, was taken by that side"

Smiling thinly, controlling the feeling that felt like bursting just a little into tears, Falt raised his head from looking down. He could see the eyes of Lamia beside him, slightly blurred with tears.

(I'll live, and return)

_If he said he will protect even if he dies, then it is my duty, to protect him from dying. _

"Without that, I won't be me-–-– I need to go and retrieve it"

"It's decided"

He returned a smile to jack who said.

(This is great, it's so near,)

_That there's so many warm thoughts._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"...Goodman, why do you stop us"

"She's right. We want to go, too"

"It's fine for us"

"Why? Big brother and the others are going to fight, are you telling us to bite our fingers and only watch"

"Tharros"

The reprove was included in the laughing voice. The senior who looked up, said with a calm smile.

"You are the hunter of this village"

"..."

"Sakura, you have injuries too"

"..."

Clapping the shoulders of the two girls, he said.

"He lowered his head to us, then let's protect this village"

"...Protect..."

"...The village..."

_Yes, as he said, even if they die._

* * *

><p>"Okay-–-– Everyone please come over-–-–. Roll call-–-–"<p>

"One-–"

"Two!"

Three-–"

"Four"

"Five"

"Six-–"

"SEVEN!"

"Eight"

"SEVEN-san please make it more understandable when you roll call-–. Okay-– everyone is here-–"

_It's scary to have no hunter doctor in the village. Sis you stay behind. _By the words of jack, Carry seemed to be bewildered, but, _I understand, you're right, _she accepted it unexpectedly, and stayed at the village. Entrusting Lamia who was inferior in battle abilities, to Tharros who had the first-rate potential among the females, nine person came to the base camp under the tower.

_I think it will be fine since Goodman is there, _Billy said. Ash knew Billy had talked a little with Tharros before, and he knew that he had lent his usual weapon to his sister. The strong eyes of Tharros that received it, hid the same color as Billy had.

Ash did not lend his weapon to Sakura. He knew well that she took it as a trust.

Connects had different types, this was one example.

"There... We have arrived at the tower of evil"

"No-–-– I'm-– scared"

"You can go back-–"

"No way~"

"Stop chatting! ... Though I think Remobras should be flying around, the other side should have already deal with them. The possibilities of the rare kinds of Rathalos and Rathian known as illusions appearing are very low, just in case, act separately. Plus, there's rumors of a really big hill moving recently, be careful."

"A really big hill?"

"When I was with Sky, I read about it from a magazine, but the habits of it are still unknown. It's said that almost all hunters die instantly... Though I don't think it will appear at midnight, it's nothing to be careful about"

_Okay, from now on I'm going to explain my personal rules. _Towards everyone who looked puzzled, he twisted his lips irony and Nobutuna said.

"Number one. We must not kill anyone."

_Even if the Guild Knights give the green light, as a human, we must not do that. No matter how much the opponent excited their hatreds, no matter how much you think that they don't deserve to live, only the person in question have the right to decide. _

"Number two. We must not take their things"

_Things they treasured, weapons, armors, though potions are exclude. If we seize it, it'll become an evidence that we're after all same as the people in the Secret Guild._

"Number three. Everyone except me must not die"

"Reject"

"Rejection"

"I won't allow that"

"It's seriously over a joke"

"Are you stupid?"

"Sleep-talk only when you're sleeping"

"...I only say what I think... You guys are mean"

"Of course. Nobutuna, if you die without permission, I'm seriously going to stop it with all I got? Even if I die"

"Even Falt..."

"Agree-–"

"Let's prevent Nobu-chan from seconding with all we got!... It's really irritating."

"Mean"

He waved his hand as he smiled bitterly. _Then let's change it, the last one is,_

"Number three. Everyone must live and return"

The blade was unsheathed.

"Vanguards, Billy and Riku. Ash and SEVEN from the opened passage. Me and Mr. and jack will dash in from there. Rearguards, Falt and Sky. Listen, being a group is the basic, don't separate. jack will be in charged of the wounds of the vans. Dash straight without minding. The assistance is Sky. Sounds will do. We're going to run at full speed... Let's run to the top at a stretch!"

"Yeah!"

"The target is the leader of the Order! A large great sword user with the full set of Narga equipments, eighty percent should be watching the arrival of the Guild Knights at the top! The tower is one straight road, if the group got separated from the vanguards wait till the rear come! Leave alone those who are afraid of! Draw back the blades of hesitation! If the enemy comes, knock them down! Are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

"...Right, I forget to say something"

"What, Nobu-chan... It's really cool till now, putting a stop now, will make the elation fade-–-–..."

To the words of Falt that fell out from his mind, _my bad my bad, _he scratched his head, and Nobutuna said with a contented smile.

"When everything is over, I intend to start a hunting group"

_Hey, how about, you guys._

Everyone opened their eyes wide. Everyone held their breath. Still pure trust could be seen from the calm, cool gaze that didn't prevent them from declining.

"...Don't let me say it"

Billy said. They did not look at each other. In their own ways, they lifted the edge of their mouth, everyone, was prepared.

_Oh, this, is really._

(These guys, are the best)

The unsheathed blade raised. Pointed out at the top floor, of the tower.

"Then... shall we go"

(Humans, always betray. They tell lies, they deceive each other. In this world, not including the fights to live, humans were probably the only creatures that would murder the same kind for their own self-interests. Jealousy, hatred, and hatred...We are really difficult creatures.)

_Dear, the Order head who trained, brought up, dropped, and grieved me up till now. _

_Now, I'm coming to beat you. Will you wash your neck, and wait for me?_

"Please!"

Hearing the words of the samurai, all the members started running in one breath.

* * *

><p>The village he stayed in the past, no longer stood now. Things that were in the village collapsed as only a small degree was left on the land that ended with being deserted.<p>

Everything that was cultivated there, was equal to despair. He was dispatched as a hunter, and protected the village with pride, standing opposite to monsters, respecting the life and wished to learn about the world, yet what fell upon him was obvious reality.

There, he sacrificed one child.

He could not become strong. Till overwhelming. He wasn't able to be strong. Than a person. As the hunter of the village he must continue to win, he wasn't able to keep on protecting the village. He wasn't able to secure the place for people to live.

What failed him was not fear. Probably, according to people that knew, he was daring, and held the spirit that could make other nod. It was hard to say that he was unskillful. He had more superior eyes than commoners had. Still, he was not able to win. He was not able to continue winning.

He reached his limit, early. It was not about his age nor physical ability. He was unable, to become stronger than ever.

The village was gradually weary of him. As the fields were destroyed little by little, as the relatives were slaughtered one by one, disappointment and anger were stored. He fought. No matter how serious wounds he suffered, and many times being half-dead, still he did not let go of his weapon.

He wanted to protect. Only that, was true.

One left, two left, the Gathering Hall disappeared from the village, and more people left the village, before long, the village that became only with a small number of people, was declared closed silently by the one who was the village master.

There were contemplations. There were history too. Since the village was built, the calendar of the village should have had advanced. Carrying out festivals, loved the fields, read the sky, lived together with mothers in a various meanings, in that way they should have lived. Still, the village had to be closed.

_It might have been a mistake, to have chosen you. _Finally the village master, said to him. In a voice that was repressed with only anger, hatred, and sorrow. Leaving the words that originally could have been not told, in the last of last, might be the reproachful remarks to him.

Almost all villagers said words of reproach, despised and shouted at him, and finally they burned the house he lived in, the important books and weapons, many proofs of lives of monsters he collected, everything was gone. The Felynes that continued fighting with him, lowered their eyes and left, still the last Felyne that loved him, was gathered by the villagers and killed. He was not allowed to build the grave, of the Felyne that continued to believe him till the last blindly.

Humans.

Jealousy, hatred, repugnance... They were really difficult creatures.

Would all be his fault. Probably it would be so. Did he not make an effort. There was no such thing. In the midnight he ran at full speed as tears were shed, the child that couldn't but leave, why must he have to take him there. Certainly, that must be a fault the village master gave to him as an admonition, testing whether was he trying to be stronger, he thought. Would the hunter who even killed a child and could not protect the village, have the qualification to be a hunter.

He gritted his teeth. He fought. He did not abandoned his weapons. He confronted, daringly.

Till the last, he could not become stronger.

He decided to put down his weapon. Before him took further something from others. He decided to resign as a hunter. Looking from the world, it was a past position.

(...Do you want to become stronger)

They who were black asked him.

(Do you have the determination to become strong without regards for appearances. Hunter that was abandoned and looked down by others)

Because they were humans that had weapons, they would slaughtered hearts of weak people without weapons.

(Do you want to see more of the world. Do you long for more strength. Do you have the determination to take the weapon, for yourself)

That certainly, must have been the black dream.

He fell. As he hoped. He only demanded it. Not the power to protect, but the power of purposeless.

Without that, including looking at the world, it was impossible even if he tried, he who was a hunter, knew about it. He had known it.

He was surprised.

The child at that time was carrying the quiver he left behind with confession on his back. Shooting the bow, straight. Fighting with many companions. He pulled the bow so as to be bright.

As if it was a guidance, they ran towards this direction.

(You're alive)

_Falt, you are alive._

He couldn't forget it. The name of the child he had killed at that time because of his weakness. He could not forget it. The shape and the wounds of the quiver that he loved to use ever since he became a hunter. There was no way he could have forgotten it. The moment when he could not become strong, demanded strength from others, from such a young child.

(Are you, thinking of someone when you betray, deceive and kill?)

(If there's no high-sounding statements in the world, it'll be boring...!)

(Then, we'll decide who is right...!)

What on earth, did he lose to.

He could not become strong. Therefore he wanted to become strong. He wanted to protect at that time. He was being betrayed and disparaged, his strenuous heart was torn, and he ran away being tattered. He could no longer believe. Including thinking of a person, he could not do so anymore.

He was not scared, he thought so, but actually, it was fear.

When he protected what he wanted to protect in his back, how many people were there, to be able to predict the unreasonable blade facing straight from the rear and went through their own heart. And, nonetheless, would it be possible for whom, to declare what was behind the back, important. At that time what repeated the pain many times, was because the hearts of people were very fragile.

Though he thought he was being stamped on by high-sounding statements, by then the repeated crimes, he resigned himself from everything, and his heart froze. He gave up on himself. He abandoned having a dream and accepted only reality. If he didn't do so, it would be difficult for him to even live onwards and breath. That was the reality to him.

He recalled the dream he entrusted in the past.

At that time, he only lived wholeheartedly.

At that time he certainly believed in himself. He who would become strong. Who could protect the village. He believed that he would become so absolutely.

He strongly believed in it to an extent that could make one sad.

(You are alive,)

_Falt, you, have lived onwards. _

A blade turned towards him. It was painted in purple, surely that must be deadly poison. His body jumped out to protect him from the single blow, of somebody that may or may not be a friend.

It pierced though the heart. There was a mild distance, and Falt did not notice it. He knew that the someone holding the weapon opened his eyes widely, and he sticked a dagger into the throat deeply.

"... Falt! You go ahead first! Hey jack! Come over here!"

"Why?"

"The vanguards are having a hard time! Rear, protections! jack!"

Falt did not notice. He then ran as he prepared. The shadow that was running towards him adversely, was a man he had seen sometime before. _Right, we have been together once in a quest. His eyes were not dead, and they were left vividly in the memory. This fellow too at sometime, had experienced hardships like me. Betrayed, hurt and forgotten by people. Though I was looking at everything as resignation, so, about this case, I've heard that the target is a Secret hunter with a Garuga mask, now that I remember, I heard that this guy was close to him. _

_I can't believe, that Garuga Mask, was that child. _

"Hey you, what's the meaning of this"

A low voice. _It's unlikely that he remembers about me. I looked into his black clear eyes, and the refreshment looked straight back down on me. Breathing becomes difficult. The poison is turning around. There is no pain. Though it should have pierced through me, I cannot think clearly. _The sword was pulled out, and dark red blood gusted out at a stretch.

"Get a grip! The poison! Hey jack, do you got any antidote"

"Yeah, wait,"

"Do not mind about me... Go..."

The blurred voice, the hand of Nobutuna that stiffen trying to stop the bleeding.

"...In the middle, of the tragedy... produced by my... weakness, I can't believe that the dream... left, is alive,"

"Why do you protect Falt... Why, you're from the Secret Guild!"

"You are alive... Thank you, for being, alive..."

"Get a grip! Don't lose your consciousness! Live!"

"...My hope, came true... Though I have forgotten about it, he let... me recall, about it..."

_Oh, what a thing. I can't believe that the world still haven't abandon me, though I have fallen like that. The world is still watching over me properly. _

Tears, overflowed.

"...That quiver... thank you, for, valuing it... help me, tell that child,"

"...,"

"Thank you... for letting me recall it... Thank you..."

_Though I can hear a voice saying something, already, my consciousness becomes far away. I can't hear any words. It's painful. I know that my body is not listening to what I says little by little. _

_Still, I'm full of it. _

_Surely I think, I must have fallen for this moment, already, still, even my life is able to see something divine. _

_The wish that did not come true, the hope that I have forgotten, the dream that I should have entrusted, returned, for eternal._

(Oh, I can believe in)

_I can believe in, the future ahead. _

_._

_._

_I have just, truly become strong._

.

.

"It's no use. Nobutuna, already... it's almost, fatal"

"..."

"...I'm sorry"

"...No. It's not your fault... I half, understand."

But half, he did not want to believe it. Nobutuna remembered him. In the old days, when he was still a novice as a Secret hunter, in the quests received together, there was only one hunter that respected party play. _Why do I have to do such a thing_, he wielded his weapon without a reason, in that way he was wounded because of being naive, and there was one person, as if a joke, still worried for him. He treated his wounds.

He was a person whose eyes were of the color of the forest and hill, and with a soft face.

"... We must pass the words to Falt"

"..."

"Let's hurry"

They stood up.

The tower was already, the middle stage.

* * *

><p><em>It's really novel and fatal for the vanguards to be without weapons. <em>The man said while laughing. The man behind him shrugged. The big wyvern stone embedded on the sword hanging by his waist, slightly shone with a small light.

"They fight, well. I don't really think those guys can possibly make it to here."

"Are they being made light of"

"Not so much, but I can't deny that it's out of expectation."

It was hard to say that the available information was sweet. The stroked, avoided, big Order, was not able to reach their hands to the small unity that moved together. _It is a good strategy, _the man nodded. It was an action that the group which scattered and dropped heads, did not understand. Probably the head over there would be him. As for that to be in the center, it was very strategic.

"The guys of the Guild Knights, seemed to have arrived at Pokke village too. There's a report of the movement from the people on the top floor"

"We're really surrounded by foes"

"...Are you going to give up"

"That won't be possible either. It is my complete choice of error, to have made this such a siege war"

The voice laughing in pain sinked.

"Though the number of people is small, they're really strong..."

"Isn't it like the thing people call as. bond"

"I don't believe in such thing"

"Is that so?"

"even if your days are not long, do you enter the Order believing in such a thing? You have terribly barked up the wrong tree."

"Who knows. How is it"

Still the two men could see with their eyes, that they were conquering the tower. The humans that completely defeated by the vanguards without weapons, each were being pursued once again, when they couldn't move finally once again, they were being pursued just in case.

The Secret hunters fainted in agony, still there was no case of losing life.

"There's no help for it. We can't but take care from the vanguards, the people without weapons"

"... There are two person that could fight so much even though they don't have weapons. Is there any people that can match with them in our Order"

"There's none. But, we can use things other than weapons"

"For example?"

"Don't we have ballistas? ... As expected, if it's a direct hit, the humans that could live should be stranger"

That reminded him that he brought those in. He looked puzzled.

"Do we really have to do it. They might hit our companions"

"I don't mind"

The hunters here, gathered in this Order at that risk of it.

Behind the man who turned his back, he slightly frowned.

* * *

><p><em>We''ll soon reach the top, hold out! <em>Hearing the words called from the far back, still Billy who was a vanguard stopped. He rubbed his eyes thinking what those were, but what his eyes recognized were no doubt, two lines of ballistas.

They aimed without slipping off at his direction. There was no way for them to have both shields and weapons to defend. Riku swallowed a scream and stopped.

"Seriously-–, no way-–, if we eat that we'll seriously die..."

"For them to drag out anti-wyvern weapons instead of anti-human, they must be out of their sanity"

"At least let's back down behind to where SEVEN and Ash are?"

"Don't give the enemies room to withdraw temporarily... It's coming!"

He kicked the stone pavement. A showy explosion happened in the place that he jumped. Protecting his eyes from the wind pressure, though his movement stopped for an instant, he noticed that the muzzle pointed at him again and he jumped once more. Someone who was going to swing a blade down at him, received the direct hit, and fell from the tower. He could hear Riku pounding his tongue, but it was lost in an explosion immediately.

"Hey! The rears, do not come! There's ballistas!"

Shouting towards the bottom, he turned around immediately. Explosion again in the place where he was, the stone pavement was scattered.

"This is bad... If they come up from the behind, we're going to be sandwiched."

"How many people are there... Even if we have dashing effects, my fists will be reaching the limit soon"

"Agree... They're numb"

The muzzled pointed at him again, he jumped, but for an instant his balance collapsed by the wind pressure grazing by his steps. He was going to reform his posture, but he noticed another ballista was aiming at the crown of his head. _Kuwan, _the reality caught by his view was heated by the consciousness.

(How can I stand losing,)

Protecting his head with his arm at once, his body dropped during the process of falling so as to hit he stone pavement. He held his breath, and avoided the single blow. But, at the next blow, he could read that he must sacrifice either arm.

There was no reason for him to be afraid.

(No way will I lose,)

He could not stand ending in such a place. That side should be very more afraid of.

A scathing single blow in the midmost of his stomach, his body was blown off, he choked, still he opened his eyes. Gritting his teeth as he took the passiveness, putting up a _what _face now, he could see Riku jumping into the collapsed rock shade in an unnatural position. Seemed like he had kicked him away. _I must thank him slowly and carefully later, _forming a smile on his lips, as if drawing a circle on the tower, Billy moved to the wall to prevent from being hit by ballistas. Still, explosion. They could not go ahead.

Two shadows ran in. The shield and sword held over their heads, the shattering sound of enduring one blow of the ballista.

"... I, can see my limit of three more shots"

"I'm about the same too. We, don't have shields"

"Why did they have something like that..."

"Rather I can't hide being surprised by the fact they brought that in"

"Will it go well, Billy. Two of us in total, six shots"

"...Go for it..."

They could not let it end in this place.

The first shot. A dull sound was made from Ash's sword. Jumping into the back of SEVEN who was advancing, another blow. Meanwhile, Ash ran. Explosion. The steps vibrated. Though they closed up the space inch by inch, the distance with the enemies were too wide. Would the last blow arrive.

"...Damn"

"It'll be fine"

"About what"

Behind muttering Ash, Riku chuckled as he squatted down. Not always, he finished speaking with a pure idly smile.

"I think that at least for the last shot, a human shield will be good"

"... You can't do that! Nobutuna said that all of us must survive and return!"

_I didn't said that anyone is going to die. _Riku turned around behind SEVEN while sniggering. The fourth shot. The distance was shortened about half. Two more shots left.

"...I think it's better for people that's not afraid of dying to that something like that"

"..."

"What's with that face, Billy. It'll be alright I won't die. The body will become unsatisfied, only this much"

_Just like my mum. _Being drowned out by the fifth explosion, he became the last shadow muttering. Just a little more. It was just a little more.

The moment the sixth shot aimed, Riku made a strong smile.

"Billy-han, take care of the rest?"

_Tan, _the sound of kicking the ground. He clenched his jaw. The back ran after immediately. The seventh shot. Fire spouted in front of him, though his eyes were almost burnt, rejecting the wind pressure, the ballista flew up before his eyes, he swung down his legs, a reliable response, in the middle of landing with pursuing, a sound of running from behind.

"Billy! Fly!"

His body moved reflectively. In a distance that could not be avoided without the favor of a Nargacuga, a blade struck. Ash who came from the rear knocked it down. With a snap, a dull sound, the great sword obtained sounds of cracking.

The other ballista, turned towards him and aimed.

"Ash!"

A shout rang. There was no explosion.

With a drag, a shadow collapsed. Behind the man who held the ballista, someone pulled straight a sword. _What is it, _he blinked his eyes. But without pausing from the back, a pursuit entered from the front. Billy kicked the ballista in front, and the trigger spurted. The destroyed part flew, and fell into the bottom of the tower.

At another set, looking at a bloody sword sticking out from somebody, Ash drank his breath.

"...Oh-–... That's strong..."

"Are you alright? It's best that I seem to be in time"

"It's great, that... I'm seriously saved..."

"Good good"

The voice of jack and Riku talking. Somehow the human shield was satisfied by the life powder, he seemed to be saved. Billy looked at Ash. He was still shocked.

"...What. Go. It's ahead, the Order leader"

The man talking, moved the sword covered with blood smoothly, and scythed down the Secret hunters coming from the rear.

A kept attack, the dumbfounded air. Ash muttered in a shaking voice.

"...Brother..."

"It's been a long time, Ash"

"Why... are, you here"

"I should have been handled as dead... Think of me as a ghost"

His third elder brother looked at Ash's great sword with cracks, and he held the handle of the sword he got towards Ash.

"Take this. Instead I'll have that. The Guild Knights have began to move. This Order is not long anymore"

"Why, brother, you,"

"It's a sword near the end, right? ... There is no hindrance, dying together with me"

"Ash!"

SEVEN's voice pulled him together. Receiving the blade coming from his back, he endured it somehow almost tripping. _Why. Where is he here. _

At that time, his brother did not die. He was not murdered.

Nobutuna beat him up, but he did not kill him. He who was taken to the Secret Guild, received an invitation from the Order head. He would die if he declined. If he was to die, he would rather fall. _There's no place for me to return anymore, _he understood it manfully, it was not difficult for him who was a minor of the knights.

In the small period he was in the Order, he understood how many crimes he had committed. He was not able to say that there were not great. There were many things in the Secret Guild like a mountain, that let him understood what he had done was cruel.

Letting him decide before being sorry, was probably because he, was also one that succeeded the blood of Rathalos.

There was nothing for him to say. Actually, he did not have the qualification and the value to be called as an older brother.

_Therefore it's fine. Cause I'm already a dead man, I don't have any hesitation anymore, being this way in here. _

"Ash, are the elder brothers in good health?"

"...Ah, yes..."

"Next time if you see them, tell them that their badly made younger brother is sorry,... pretend that they never have such a brother"

Right, he believed that he would surely came.

If it was that younger brother, he would surely come. For that reason, he stayed.

"Go"

Without having a response to the words given low, still the thought came straight into his chest, Ash held onto the sword of his brother, and began to run. The following footsteps, his friends said nothing.

Still, he believed that this sword, would become the evidence of his live.

(If you have strength to correct your mistakes, brother, you... you are)

_You are indeed my older brother, and a knight I should follow his back._

* * *

><p>At last, the number of Secret hunters left on the open space of the top floor, was a lot. Catching up with one, catching up with two, all the members gathered up and fought, for dozens of minutes. Looking among the line up of fainted people, he saw one small thing, Nobutuna called Falt.<p>

He did not see the figure of the Order head. He probably had planned an escape. Under the crowd of people, left on the edge of the hall, was a bruised Garuga fake. In neighbor of the small object, were letters that played as words. **It is your victory.**

Falt ran to the edge of the tower. In the scenery he looked down at, he did not see any shadow. But, he was able to confirm only the red shades moving at the vicinity of the entrance. The members of the Guild Knights set foot in the tower.

"Nobu-chan! The Guild Knights have come!"

"Really! Hey, is everybody alright!"

Replies came in a sequence. There were few shouts of joy welled up, mixing with voices of groan, people of the Order of the Black Beast started to escape one after one. There were two patterns for trying to descend from the tower, namely those running down the tower, and those jumping off.

"Leave those alone who's heading that way! The Guild Knights will do something about them! Let's run after those who fall!"

"Okay!"

In response to his voice, his companions jumped off the edge of the tower one after another. Lightly, their steps were lighter than a while ago. With the dash effects of Sky, they could still move more. With the medical treatments of jack and Mr., the wounds were light. Not yet. They could still move.

_What best members they are. _Boiling deep inside his heart, Nobutuna grasped his long sword strongly.

(We won,)

That was already, a conviction.

"Let's go Falt! Let's end this Order, for all the world!"

"Got it!"

Before he chased the back of his friend calling, Falt, took a breath once. He raised the good old head of it with both his hands.

_We finally meet again, pal._

(Seems like it won't just be the two of us from now on?)

He put it on. The familiar sense he was used to. There was no pain in his eye anymore. The world he saw, the opening sky, it's not fogged, the sky, was very blue.

"Yosh! It's the last part!"

The voice of his shouting friend was in high spirits. _That's of course. _Falt started running. Then he kicked the edge of the tower. _Oh, this is fun. I'm glad. _

_This really exists. _

"Here comes, the Garuga Mask!"

_Ok, let's start once again._

* * *

><p>It was bad that there were Guild Knights when they applied to the guild. Building a hunting group led by two people who were originally in the Order of the Black Beast, it wasn't allowed for the public moral. <em>Regretfully you have to give it up.<em> Saying so, almost all the members snarled. _What kind of thing is this to not admit, the only nine people who fought till here, and travelled across almost all of those guys._

To the Guild Knights that arrived late, _what on earth are you going to do for us, _they said, the knights just looked hard to please.

_How much can I buy it. _jack asked in a leisurely tone.

_It's not a problem about money. _Towards the knight that said, still jack replied with a expression of much to spare. Then it's give-and-take, Hunters Guild. It's negotiation, from the Doctors Guild. For an instant Carry looked surprised, and she only, shrugged with a bitter smile. Afterwards, they hardly know what he was going to do.

"I want monster hunting-–. Nobutuna, has the application pass yet?"

"I haven't apply yet... "

_Why! _With the cries of his friends one after another, he wrote on his cheeks as if having been troubled.

_Here is one developed item. It's professional. In the hunting by parties, only for a person, almost effects can be seen all the members. There's an announcement on the development of lifecrystals. It's named as life powder, I'll entrust the way of making, and the right of generation to the Hunters Guild. I have the right to do so. _

_If, this is not accepted, this item will be the patent of the Doctors Guild forever. I won't let the Hunters Guild use it. _jack said as to make the Guild Knights looked bitter hurriedly. _Right, the huge mountain that appeared on the former tower... Yama Tsukami, which is classified as Elder Dragons. This might possibly avoid the instant death of that. Right. _Riku continued while smirking. _Because it's a medicine that could make me still healthy and normal, even if I received a direct hit from the ballista. _

Towards jack who handed the right to the Hunters Guild free of charge, how in the world should he thank him. Towards Nobutuna who looked puzzled, jack embarrassedly, said laughingly. _Right, then give one a cigarette. One will do, I just ran out of them. _

"There's something I've been troubling about"

"Yes?"

"I can't decide the name of the hunting group"

_Why are you troubled about something like that! Say it! _The decided members that started to make noises, flew about this and that with absurd suggestions, and reckless opinions. _Oh, there's no unity here. _He thought while he suppressed his laughters. _Probably because, it'll be a name that we can bring along together all the time._

"I want to go monster hunting fast so decide faster, what's with the amorphousness"

"Well, because it's me"

"We've been against people all this while! It's been long, I want to meet those graceful guys! Please understand this feeling!"

"Monster hunting, now that you mention we haven't seen them in ages"

"Right?"

While Falt chimed in on the noises, _then this will be fine, _Nobutuna wrote the letters of his hometown. It was unexpectedly nice, this excellent and sounded in a relaxed mood, leisurely name. Still, probably, it felt like the most seeming to the present situation, and themselves in the the future.

"I've decided. I'll go and apply"

"Really! What is it Nobu-chan show mw show me!"

"Afterwards-–"

Turning his back from SEVEN who was excited, he handed out the application to the guild manager who was waiting and smiling at them. She received it laughingly.

"Dear, it's an interesting name"

"Uh-–, but, after all I feel that we're coming to get along with this lukewarm feeling"

Not, anti-human, but, as, one of the hunters.

『MonHunDoudesyou -How do you like monster hunting- 』Informal 『MHD』

"It'll be good, if hunting companions can increase"

"If possible people with common sense. Oh, but wait, that might be boring-–"

_After all, we love to go hear! hear! hooray! and go hunting, and fight seriously. _

"...I accept it. So, will you go somewhere? People of the newborn hunting group"

"Diablos!"

"Rathalos!"

"No, cause I want dash juice, Gypceros"

"Then cause I'm slightly out of materials, Giadrome will do"

"Eh-–, crabs are good-–"

"... Hurry up and decide. Really"

He tried to listen with a wry smile.

"Hey Falt. How about you? You're the one that should say what you want"

"Yian Garuga!"

"Lady, is there any Garuga?"

"Of course? Will that do?"

_Yeah, we'll go for it. _Nobutuna laughed, and headed towards the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. I intended to try the Final End quest in MHP3 when I completed this chapter. I timed up with dying twice... Those guys are scary! I can't win! My fingers are shaking! I ended writing this chapter in one whole day. The pace might be a bit fast, since I need to fix it within 30000 characters (This will be the japanese situation). Now I've finished writing vs. humans. The next will be monster hunting. Probably. Planning. Anyway first of all, the establishment of the hunting group is completed. Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Here's the second part of chapter 10. Sorry it's a bit late again. I got a cold. I hope I will be able to taste of the original version. I hope it'll be alright~ I'll be putting up a character-information on the armors and weapons later. Thought it might be interesting. ( • w • ) Thanks for reading!


	13. The Compendium

This is the compendium of the characters.

The main members of **MHD -how do you like monster hunting-**

**Translator's Note:**

Sorry for the late update, kind of lack of motivation. ( • w • ) So here's the character information first, more details will be added later, like the skills. I think I can finish chapter 11-1 by Sunday. Chapter 11 will be divided into 5 parts, and there's going to be some short ones too.

* * *

><p><strong>Nobutuna<strong>

**Main: Long Sword (Wailing Cleaver Shin)**

Khezu Helm Z

Narga Mail X

Rathalos Soul Vambraces Z

Khezu Tasset Z

Rathalos Soul Greaves Z

* * *

><p><strong>Falt<strong>

**Main: Bow (Dragon Bow Chaos)**

Garuga Fake

Conga Vest Z

Extravagant Sleeves Shin

Hermitaur Coat Z

Rathalos Soul Leggings Z

* * *

><p><strong>jack<strong>

**Main: Dual sword (Silhouette Sabers G)**

Guardian Spirt Mask Shin

Guardian Spirt Raiment Shin

Silver Sol Vambraces Z

Guardian Spirit Coil Shin

Tigrex Greaves X

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN<strong>

**Main: Lance (Rising Tempest)**

Diablo Helm X

Diablo Mail X

Diablo Vambraces X

Diablo Coil X

Diablo Greaves X

* * *

><p><strong>Riku<strong>

**Main: Bow (Ancient Dragon Wood Bow)**

Different types of earrings

Narga Vest X

Obituary Brasso X

Narga Coat X

Chrome Metal Boots

* * *

><p><strong>Billy<strong>

**Main: Hammer (Great Nova)**

Narga Helm X

Narga Mail X

Obituary Mano X

Obituary Anca X

Narga Greaves X

* * *

><p><strong>Mr. Sido<strong>

**Main: Sword and Shield (Melynx gadget)**

Hunter's Helm U

Hunter's Mail U

Hunter's Vambraces U

Hunter's Tasset U

Hunter's Greaves U

* * *

><p><strong>Ash<strong>

**Main: Great Sword (Gaoren Cleaver)**

Rathalos Helm X

Rathalos Mail X

Rathalos Vambraces X

Rathalos Tasset X

Rathalos Greaves X

* * *

><p><strong>Sky<strong>

**Main: Hunting Horn (Lunar Recorder)**

Mizuha Cap Shin

Khezu Mail Z

Rathian Heart Vambraces Z

Kjezu Tasset Z

Mizuha Leg Wrap Shin


	14. Chapter 11–1

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 11-1: Case All Cast

**Characters:** Nobutuna, Falt, jack, SEVEN, Billy, Ash, Sky, Mr. Sido, Tharros, Lamia, Sakura, Carry, etc.

**Chapter Summary:**

Something was happening in the snow mountains, and help was needed. When every member received a letter from the leader of the hunting group, they assembled to help the village under the attack of Tigrex.

* * *

><p><strong>Inform all the hunters that received this post. <strong>

.

.

.

**There is a fierce battle in the snow mountain. **

**Hunters, and soldiers are not enough, the state of crisis approaching has passed for a long time. **

**The enemy is Tigrex. Because of the huge individual, low-rank hunters are forbidden to enter. **

**In addition, with the haunting of the wyvern, the monsters that live in the neighboring areas, miscellaneousness are gathering. **

**The sign of the cataclysm, is the sign of some natural disaster, but none can be judged. **

.

**If this situation continues, the snow mountain much less, the nearby villages, towns will be followed by a thread of collapsing. **

.

.

.

**Inform all the hunters that received this post. **

.

.

.

**To the snow mountains, courageous people that will take weapons in their hands, as soon as possible, acutely, please gather.**

* * *

><p><em>The world is mysterious. <em>Her eldest sister said. The eldest sister with a look of transparent beauty, blessed and was very pleased with the return of her sister, who had left the town for a long time to tried and learned in the far-off world. Around half a year before, the town that was damaged heavily finally regained the form in the past, the knights grew devoted to serve the town, and was going to be right in one with the Kingdom.

"Welcome back, Sakura, Ash. Finally... We are able to make this a place, for you to return. I'm glad"

"Big sister you deserves the credit... Now, I feel shameful for my skill-lessness at that time."

"I really don't think the Chivalric Order can change this much... What kind of magic have you use, sister Aqua"

"Dear, there's nothing like magic"

_I didn't do anything. Your older brothers just devoted themselves. _Facing her back to the big altar, Aqua who was in the white priestess dress, just slowly tilted her head, she smiled slightly lonely. Sakura knew that the smile that seemed to be vain was the usual habit of her eldest sister.

"...After you left the town, they really fought absorbedly, and handled many duties. Though rebuilding the fiscal was difficult, they cut down and saved in various ways so that your father was astonished. They sold all the decorations in the house for the people, and they gave all except the minimum to citizens, and every luxurious dinners and festivals were cancelled, how did they talk him out of them... At that time, the third son who became the root, a lot of the seeds he swindled, came back from different places."

"..."

"...Ash, do you, still hate him...?"

To the older sister without the connection of blood that said in the way lying down her uneasiness, Ash held out a sword in silent. The sword with the big wyvern stone, was given to his family as a symbol of a knight. Aqua noticed immediately that, the sword Ash was holding, was slightly different from the one he received. She was one of the priestesses that was permitted to attend the ceremony of Ash when he became the knight leader.

"No"

The handed sword, the answer that sounded fluently, she smiled as if being relieved, received the held out sword and stared at it. This being here meant... the sword of the Clan of the Fire Wyverns left his hand, which meant... probably he, turned over a new leaf. Originally... people who disliked bent things, were people that would do anything to make it straight. The swindled seeds of him who took the wrong means, it may be said since they germinated, there was the present Chivalric Order.

Aqua was anxious and worried, and again tried to lead this brother who was not connected in blood, as an older sister. Her wish, at distinction seemed to conclude him as her true younger brother.

"... Are you going to, leave the town again"

"Yes, sister. ... I, am no longer, the daughter of noble"

"We are already, full-fledged hunters... We have entered a hunting group, too"

"Is it so... I feel precious and lonely, but if this is the road you decided, I will not say anything about it... Sometimes, if you feel necessary, come home. I'll be waiting anytime. From the eldest daughter of the Rathian family, the Clan of Fire Wyvern blesses you"

_But for the time being, relax in the house. _To the sister laughing with a smile, they smiled back and turned around. In the house they were heading towards, the two families gathered, and waited for their return.

It must be lucky, for them to receive the letter on the early morning of the next day.

* * *

><p>These days here, the manners of the courage of the deserts were strange, SEVEN heard from SIX who was his older brother and his younger brother. In the place where cactuses were brought up well, with much water even in the desert, pointing to a Diablos in a gesture that seemed to be looking at the sky frequently, he said.<p>

"They watched the sky many times a day in that way... They might be at a loss, and seemed to look for the border of the rocks or the sky. Though they do eat like usual, in the middle of it in that way they seemed to be cautious."

"...Is there something like this, till now? What does Dad say about this?"

He was half in doubt at first when he heard about it. They were portly in usual, walking in the desert raising their horns, the courage of the desert that crossed the dry morning and the cold night, Diablos. They exposing wariness were either, a sign of a sandstorm arising, or the sign of other meat-eating wyverns or Elder Dragons dancing down to the desert.

He said that they had continued to be cautious in that way already, since half a month. If a sandstorm was not caused, the sudden appearance of Elder Dragons could not be confirmed too.

"He only said that, it is strange. Let nature take its course,is the quote of Dad. Though the village has made appointments as if nothing has happened, well, look, after all aren't we like this?"

"... Oh, it is so"

Talking back to SIX with a bitter smile, he stood up. They concealed their footsteps and left the place, so that it was not noticed by the Diablos which began to covet the cactus restlessly.

"If SEVEN can come back, we'll feel at ease"

"That's a shame"

"... You're right"

"Even if I'm not here, both you and FIVE are here, there's also many sisters and brothers, and Dad and Mom are here too. It will be fine"

"That may be so, but after all if everyone isn't here, it feels uneasy"

_Even if only SEVEN survived, even if everyone except SEVEN survived, I hate both. _ The face of SIX who said, was quite serious.

"... The possibility, of if... Mom always worried about this recently. Though everyone laughed that, it is too much of a worry, everyone is after all, slightly thinking about the same thing"

_Because, we are the people of the desert. Like the drifting sand, like the dry air, we watch the life slightly objectively. _

A person dying. The possibility of being remained. The possibility of being left. The sudden parting without words nor shadow.

"It is too unpleasant to accept everyone dying leaving SEVEN, it is too unpleasant too to accept you alone dying... Though I know that person will die one day, still if the person disappears to an unknown place, it is not possible even to cry"

_Therefore, I actually wanted you to be around. _

"...It's a shame"

"...Really, isn't SEVEN also quite different among us?"

Though there would be hardly anything like, all the others died leaving one alone, if it was rotated in a natural disaster, it was destined. Even if they struggled and struggled and resisted, it was the law of nature that they could not match with. Because the Diablos minded about it frequently, the people of the desert could not but only held their breaths.

After he went to the outer world, he noticed one thing.

Though the Diablos were certainly the courage of the desert and the guardians, they did not particularly protect the people consciously, only they as the people were often saved by them. They were not gods. They were only living. In the same way as they were.

There was actually nothing like their actions being limited by trends of the Diablos. Being cautious or not too, were after all the same as their wills. Even if the people asked the Diablos for instructions with bated breath, if SEVEN did not feel the need to follow it, that was the answer.

They were not gods. But, they were creatures different from themselves, breathing in the same way as themselves.

"... Though Dad and Mom said not to hand it to you... It's not right, after all"

"SIX?"

"A letter, arrived. From your new family"

SEVEN was surprised as he saw the held out letter. Homecoming after a long absence, though he thought he would live with the people for a while, the sender was the hunting group head. He untied the string of the rounded pipe, and opened it.

* * *

><p>The juicy thickness of princess pork, leaving it with a lot of meat juices, inserting them tightly between hard sturdy breads, and between that gap, big shots of leaves of lettuces were stuffed in one after another by force. On the lettuces that became soft by the heat when the pork was inserted, attaching mustard which worked spicily sour, placing a few slices of king truffle with little salt. It was simple to make and it was very delicious, it became simply loved by hunters for long, an a-la-carte dish of Kokoto Village. As the rumors of the product spread greatly, similar products could be seen in all villages and towns not before long.<p>

Depending on the shops, some would add tomato source instead of mustard, sagging characteristic secrets, or wild bacons which were meat with a full loading of the smell of beasts, or meat source of well-cooked offal, with various types of efforts, first of all when arriving at a new village or town, they would eat that. Eating it, they would understand almost the special products and the eating habits of that land. The popular name was lettuce sand. People would not hand the existence over by calling it only lettuce. In some cases, there were also possibilities that the lettuces were changed into rare onion or frost tomatoes, therefore lettuce sand, already appeared only to be the product name.

"...Disappointing. Very disappointing"

"Why would someone mix yogurt with potato chips..."

"At least, I can still eat this if it's master bagel not hard bread..."

"It's because you want surprises that's why you end up like this... Oh, you have no other way but to eat it, right?"

"Cause I've already bought it... Wow, what is this, simply a big shock..."

Although he considered tearing the bought sand with his mouth, the unique fishery product widening in his mouth, and the smooth lonely taste of yogurt were unfortunately resisting.

"Hey young men, how do you think of this as a product... Though the price is handy and very kind to your purse"

"Hunters that came here definitely ask for it!"

The man who was the shopkeeper smiled at them, with white teeth that could burn their skins, he put up his thumb.

"I tried something unexpected in order to contribute to the sales of the shop! I only tried whatever is available!"

"...That means, we're being lied to?"

"Well well. I recommend the others with confidence! Plus I'll give you a 10% discount off! Those people who bought it will receive this special offer!"

"It's too good for business...!"

_After eating something like that, you can properly choose something expensive and high, _it was said being indirectly.

"...Then cherry cheese and gabb rib roast"

"For me, mane tuna and club leek"

"Thank you!"

_Ah, we feel bad. _In this way, accepting the business willingly, because after all it was the cause of curiosity, also quite a trouble.

"...But, by that this really is well retentive"

"Somehow it seems like that people who like it will like it, that taste!"

_Oh really, I'll never want to like it. Agree, quite agree. _While Sky nodded every moment, he earnestly mouthed the sand he bought earlier. Anyway, if he did not get rid of the aftertaste, without having the mind to go to quests, the taste would make him want to worry about in the corner of the bar.

The burning hot meat handed, the dripping meat juice got barely entangled in the cheese, though it was no doubt high in calorie, he was not concerned about such a thing, and he bit. It was good. Because fishery products next were fishery products, he did not expect very much, but, the tuna was soaked in the special source of the east country in order not to kill the taste of the material, and facing the leek in bright color, he bit strongly it. It was good.

"...I'm really confused"

"Ah, really, we're being tricked-–."

"Thank you!"

Though he wanted to ask the shop keeper, why did his teeth shined so shinily, they turned their backs chuckling bitterly. Because this was tasty, he had forgotten the over and over again feeling just now. Holding the sand in one hand, they stood before the bulletin board. The quests lining up were not in a great number. This neighborhood seemed to have relatively entered the time of peace. The wyvern class which needed to care for their children had moved towards the forest and hills.

"Masters!"

"Hm"

"Huh?"

"Your letter nya!"

With the sweet and stiff uniform of the Host-Felyne Guild wrapping around it's body firmly, his blue eyes looked at the Felyne heading towards their direction, and it held out a piece of pipe with both hands. Ahead of which was dressed with a blue string, a small memo was stuck. The address was Sky's.

"... Wow, it's from Nobutuna-san"

"Nobu-chan? What is it. Didn't he say that we can act separately for a while?"

_That means one arrived at my house in the great forest too. _Without regards to Riku who was complaining, he gave a signature to the Felyne and opened the letter. Sky slightly looked puzzled, and turned around to Riku.

"It only says **to the snow mountains**"

"...It's a very simple letter"

The running letters let him understand that, their leader did not have the time to even write a letter well.

* * *

><p>The snow mountains were much wider than the hunters that did not know about the mountains thought, and much deeper than the hunters that knew about the mountains thought. There were several villages near by, but Pokke village was the only village among them, which had a Gathering Hall of the Hunters Guild set up for the moment. Though the tie-up between the village chief and the guild was close, the position of Pokke village, being in the vicinity of the center of the snow mountains was the most important factor.<p>

The snow mountains were being called as mountains, but it actually was in a large size that should really be called as a mountain range. Though it didn't have much heights, it expansed to the foot, standing still and calm as holding the large snow. The lake surrounded by the mountains was neighborhood of the mountaintop, halfway up the mountain, linking with three feet, it formed a big river with the river linking with it which was heading towards the great forest, pouring the clean water of the snow mountains ceaselessly. It was said that simply because the upper stream of this big river was located in Pokke village, Trenya used the river to descend to various places.

When spring arrived, flowers other than the mountain herbs would bloom also. When the cold period was severe, that entrance and the village together would be closed, when the climate softened thaw of mountain could be seen, grasses and flowers were brought up, it was rare, there figures of the large monsters that were often seen in the forests and hills and great forests, could be seen striding along. The time when the snow mountains greeted spring, the lands with low altitude would greet summer. When shortages of water occurred frequently, they would come over to the snow mountains for water.

The winter this year was harsh. Tharros who lived in Pokke village, and became the contracted hunter ran through the snow mountain approximately almost every day. Though he was not the contracted hunter, Goodman often helped with her rather than at the Gathering Hall, and, her older brother who travelled around the world as a free hunter too, just returned to Pokke village this winter. Actually the village was snowbound by the snow and ice, because the tendency was not seen in this few years, without being able to expect the coldness this year and not even possible to finish the pre-inclination, the village inevitably couldn't but stand alone. Therefore, the return only made her happy, and felt powerful.

In order to stand over the winter, the procurement of fire wood, food, oils and fats. Because medicines could not be transfered from other lands, the security of mountain herbs and medical herbs, and other things that seemed to be usable in treatments were collected together with the villagers. It was the duty as a hunter to protect them while they were working hard for the collection in the mountains. Because of the severe cold, none could arrive at the surroundings of the mountaintop unless they were familiar with it, the hunters would carry out their collecting there.

Because it was a village which all the resources would be spend in winter, in the early spring when winter left, it was necessary to gather ores and special products to some extent, to do business with other villages. Women would spun threads, men would sharpen woods, and children would categorized the collected ores and products. Tharros and the others would carry the materials almost every day. The villagers would welcome them back with warm dishes every time.

Many hunters trained from the snow mountains were rich in feelings, and were gentle at heart. Nevertheless, they would become really earnest, when holding weapons in their hands for the sake of somebody. It was said so in the outside world, when he returned, he understood well why it was so. Billy said. The distance between the hunters and villagers in Pokke village was probably the closest among other villages, and the bond was strong. The hunters did not work only as hunters, they would accept quests or works that weren't part of their job too, and the villagers would contact with them with thanks. If growing up with a heart to give and being given, the attachment towards the village would become strong.

Probably, if they became the contracted hunters of other villages, they did not need to do wood-splitting, nor repairing of roofs, nor shoveling snow. There would not be a need to do it also. _If I tell those around, they will said that it was a shame to be the contracted hunter of such a troublesome place, but I still think that, it was really good to have chose the snow mountains. Tharros, what about you? _Being asked, she answered. _Big brother, I too, want to make here my hometown, instead of the town. I want to move the grave of mother and father too, to the hill where snow can be seen. _

_When the snow melts, let's go to the town. It's a promise, one week. _A hunter from the Gathering Hall jumped in with a changed expression. _Hey, tell me, has the snow melt yet. Not yet, and the river can't be use too. Is something a problem. _Being asked, he shook his head desperately.

_I have never seen such a giant Tigrex like that. The guild manager handed me a letter for the guild headquarters. I need to pass this the the headquarters by all means. _Billy stood up immediately and headed towards the Gathering Hall. _Hey Tharros, you're the contracted hunter. Is there any bypath down the snow mountains. Can you do something about it, to acquire a way to descend to the bottom. _

The frozen road with thick layers of snow would burry the person himself or herself, and would freeze to death sometime soon. The cave too did not spread out to the foot. The only way would be the river. But, if a snowstorm occurred, and a snow slide was generated from the mountaintop, the frozen snow would slide down and flowed in the river too. Besides, if the waves became rough in a snowstorm, the ship may sank even if set sailed. After explaining, that hunter gritted his teeth strongly, and said in a low voice. _Can you prepare a ship. You must not go. You are the contracted hunter of this village, I want you to protect this village. I'll go. _

Tharros headed to where Trenya was. There was no other ship, but by strengthening its ship, could it only tolerate the snow waves. The negotiation was established. Trenya accepted the circumstances and started to work immediately. Telling the village master, she also told the villagers. Many men of the village helped with the reinforcement of the ship through the night.

Next day, by the time before approaching noon, Billy returned, and newly handed another letter to that hunter. The cheeks of Billy were swelled, and his lips were slightly stained with blood. A light laceration in his am, and there were deep cracks on armor of his waist.

"Listen carefully, you must only call guys who really have the courage to come... Even though you have only seem one of them, still it is in that size. It is too difficult for normal hunters to stand against it"

"...Big brother?"

:That letter is for the leader of hunting group I have joined. If you hand it to the guild, it will be passed over to him, please hand it in with the letter from the guild manager. This quest... High rank hunters are not good enough. Unless they're in G-rank, they'll die"

Taking a deep breath, _I leave it in your hands, _Billy smiled. This was the first time for Tharros, to see fret floating in the eyes of her older brother.

"Ahead of this, it may become a hard journey, it will be quite hard too for us to bear... The enemy, does not seem to be alone. Somehow, there's a considerable number of them"

_I didn't expect to be forced to have done something like running back unshapely. _Her brother said so afterwards bitterly.

* * *

><p><em>How can we enter the snow mountains. <em>Three days had passed after sending a letter to each member, and four people in total, gathered at the town near the forests and hills connected to the snow mountains.

The problem was turned down in one point. Though they had heard from the heard from the Royal Knights that the management gate to the entrance of the snow mountains was opened, still it was said that they could go to there after the thaw without taking all day along, yet they did not know whether they could go there even if there was one week from now. Even if they kept snow off, the snow that fell later would fill up the road, they would run out by one word of waste no matter how many number of people they found for the trouble. Entering the snow mountains during this period, those who aimed there, as long as they were without a serious reason, there were even no vice merchant regardless of money-making.

"It's impossible to go up the river. Though that hunter seemed to come by flowing down from the top, it is terrible to defy it from the bottom with the present force of the water."

It was Nobutuna that found the hunter, who collapsed by the river bank of the great forest. The cold body and a brand-new wound chipped on the back by something. They knew that the wound was probably caused by a Plesioth, but they did not know about the coldness of the body. It was not in such a temperature, and above all they couldn't but frown was because several among his toes, were gone due to the frostbite. It was lucky that jack was there, though the wound on his back was treated somehow, nothing could be done to attach the toes back anymore. When he was being told that it was not impossible for him to run, that emaciated hunter, still he chuckled stoutheartedly. _If I train even I can return to the hunting ground. I'll show you. _

He who came all the way from the snow mountains, had an important letter for the guild. Bringing him to the Gathering Hall, they were being called when they turned their backs to return. _There seems to be a letter for you too. _With a drawn face, the reception girl handed a certain letter out to Nobutuna.

"Even if we push the snow aside as we travel upwards, even one week will not be enough with this small number of people. We're running out of time"

"...I can only think of balloons or airships"

_Whatever the circumstances may be, isn't that too reckless. _He made a vinegary face at the words of jack, _but there's no other method, _and he could not make even a choked-off voice and the others shook their heads.

"We can only aim at a morning with few snowstorms, and charge in at a stretch. The landing spot... How much distance can a balloon fly from there for a while"

"The lake. ... The largest lake in the snow mountains, close to the mountaintop, just about the center area. That lake seems to be deep, because the water is warmed by the terrestrial heat, the wind blows towards the sky... Though there's places with clouds, that center only is like the eye of a typhoon, it is often opened." Arranging the words of Mr. inside his head, he investigated the problems. Nobutuna pushed the cigarette he was having to the ashtray.

"...An airship will be better than a balloon, if we choose to advance as much as possible from the lake... If we're doing it assuming that it will be destroyed by the wind, the participants will have to be only us."

"Before that, money. Who will lend us an airship, moreover on assumption that it might break"

They sighed for the words of Falt again. _You're right. _Though they felt like making only difficult faces, if their thoughts could turn by doing so, they would do as much as they could.

They thought of having from the Hunters Guild, to notify the Observatory which possessed the most balloons and airships, but they had works every day, above all for phenomenon that no definite damage had appeared, one airship would cost too much money. The Travel Guild which became a trend recently, lived by making from the nobles was outrageous. There was no reason to lend them.

"That, how many number of quests is that amount of money...?"

"At least it's not the level for us to make weapons"

Because that was the part which hunters spent most money on, an airship was far beyond imagination.

"I think it's a price that can just buy Pokke village"

"...Ash. Sakura"

"We're back. We dashed back on horses. It's good that it isn't so far away"

They took off their mantles for traveling as they said, placing them roughly onto the table, he ordered for water from a waitress aloud, they really hurried back. It may be said that Sakura still panting was an evidence of that. _Phew, _breathing out loudly, Ash asked Nobutuna hurriedly.

"Hey, how much can you offer"

"How much, hey... How can a hunting group which is still established for a period, have savings? Even if I sell all the belongings on hand, it simply cannot be the joking price of one village"

"... I can only think of going to some quests now, and dig up even golden lumps behind closed door"

"Falt. Get out the habit when we're still in the Order"

"I know... But, what else can we do"

"That's why I've been asking, how much can you offer"

Ash calmed his breath that broke out, and said once again. _Why are you particular about that. _jack raised his head. Drinking the water carried over with a gulp, there finally, Ash ordered two liquors to warm their bodies. Sakura drank up the water in the same way.

"We have it"

Mr. opened his eyes.

"Actually the family of Rathalos is keeping on, it's a airship a little smaller than normal, completely for private use... It's firm. Thought the appearance, is slightly showy"

"Several years ago, the Kingdom was merged with the kingdom in the east, right? It was the airship used for the festival at that time, but it's in the boathouse covered with dust already... Probably, they'll let us use it if I ask"

"... The way of thinking of rich people, are large in scale and somehow, I feel angry..."

"Because they made that thing our family ended up in a mess! I hate that, I don't want to get on it even if you kill me"

"Ash is afraid of heights"

"Sakura!"

_When do I have the fear of heights if I'm afraid of heights how can I stand the SEVEN sending me flying and Billy sending me in the sky! _Understanding very much of what he said, _so, _Nobutuna tilted his head.

"...At most, five hundred thousand"

"Oh... It should be so..."

"The incomes of the hunting group, even if we unifies them, it's the same as having nothing... Plus we've divided all the rewards we got from quests accepted by the hunting group"

"Eh? Then the amount of money just now, is the pocket money of Nobutuna?"

"It should be so... It's around that amount, if I sell off all the long swords except the ones I use habitually"

The eyes of all members froze, and were tinged with the color of anger instantly. Weapons to a hunter, the sword was one's hands, feet, words, furthermore a replacement of one's heart, one's mirror, and also oneself. It was he himself who said that. In the hunting group, he loved his weapons as weapons more than the others, married together, and again loved them.

Why would he.

"...Don't be mad. ... You guy will understand, right?"

"I don't get it"

"...I never thought you'll say something like this. I misjudge you"

"...Is that so"

jack saying in sequence in a hard tone, Ash cocked his head as if being troubled, it was Falt that was unable to remain indifferent to Nobutuna who didn't give up.

"...Nobutuna, that, I don't think it's a place to chip your meat"

"..."

"Probably because it's Nobutuna, you can easily sell yourself for your friends, but I think it's wrong... If I can sell some supplies, I can prepare around one hundred thousand"

_How about you guys. _The tone of Falt asking was quite fluent. Simply because he knew his character well, and watched him for many years, that's why he could say these words. Showing the intension of Nobutuna inside with the correct words, jack who finally understood, immediately looked at Ash which understood in the same way.

"I'll buy it... How about three million"

"...What?"

To the amount of money that jumped up suddenly, his voice turned inside out.

"I can start with even five million... Probably if I become serious to buy it, though I can go up to ten million, since it's used then this should be a good deal. Deal?"

"...Is that jack's, pocket money...?"

"As you said"

"...Hey hey hey hey, wait a minute jack! Isn't those the outcomes of your study results? It isn't the money for you to pour into the hunting group!"

"Then I'll buy it personally. If it's not broken, then I'll keep it"

"That's not the problem!"

"Still if the possibility of saving all the lives of the everyone of that village, Nobutuna, what you're saying is a problem... It's fine"

_It's fine, Nobutuna. I am a guy who wants to spend money at such time. _Ignoring the leader who was frowning bitterly, jack turned around to Ash. Shaking his head greatly, Ash said.

"There's no need for five million. It will be enough if there's three million"

"Really"

"... Do you know about the great forest in south. A village around there, was damaged greatly due to the breeding of Plesioth recently... I heard that the expenses are not enough. To be honest I think whether can I really snatch some for that"

"It's a good donation. If we can get an airship, and save a village at the time, it's like the happiness of hunters going up?"

_The deal is established_, _now, there's still one more problem. _The two people having a business talk looked at the face of Mr. who said, resting his cheeks on his hands. Puffing up his cheeks, he said as if to complain.

"Who's going to pilot"

"..."

"If we're going to go by only the members of the hunting group, we must choose one of us to pilot. The imperative construct of the airship, is steering and wind-reading... Saying that all of us can supply the fuel, how about the two pivotal person... Is there any experienced person"

"...I think sis can probably read the wind"

"...Carry?"

"She is a researcher who often rides on balloons. Because she needs to think about the efficiency of crops cultivation due to the weather, and examine the structure of the periodic wind of the land"

"The problem is the pilot... As expected, there will not be anyone that will come along who we tell him _to die_..."

As he licked the liquor carried over little by little, still his wrinkle of the middle of the forehead wanted to twist with a hard lump. He was unexpectedly stubborn. As Ash thought darkly, he looked at jack for an instant. Speaking of their majestic, after all the sense of money of jack was closer to him than Nobutuna's.

_Toff, _because something stuck to his back, the cup of liquor he was licking grandly flew towards Nobutuna grandly.

"I'm back! Nobu-chan Nobu-chan what's with the super hurry letter but why are you covered with liquor?"

"That's because you are the one that just charged into my back!"

_I just ordered for it and I haven't drink much yet, but good job SEVEN. _The handle of the cup would hit the tip of the nose grandly, when he bent his body as if crouching down and lifted his face up to the bottom of the table, the wrinkle of his middle of the forehead disappeared. Instead it became a severe character eight.

"Oh, welcome back, SEVEN... you're cheerful"

"If you take the cheerfulness away from me, only the good-looking element will be left!"

"You fix that right. I'm going to cut your mouth, boil it, and throw it away"

"At least eat it if you're going to boil it!"

"I don't want to eat that"

Falt reached his hand out as he laughed, he picked up the dropped cup from the floor and raised his hand to hail a waitress. _Two new light liquor please, and a towel too. _The light carbonic acid and alcohol, made the face of Nobutuna stickily.

"We're talking about thinking of entering the snow mountains by ariship"

"We're going to fly in the sky! It's been a while!"

Shiningly, with a flashy smile, an instant of possibility among the said words. Falt strongly leaned forward, and strongly get controlled of SEVEN's head who seemed to stand up and began to dance. He patted him hard as was having enough. Falt might be better in handling SEVEN than Ash, Mr. though so as he bit a fishbone.

"...Have you fly in the sky before? Not the type of being sent flying."

"Yup. There was once an airship crash in the desert, and we had fixed it and played for a while. It clashed into the sea over at the great forest, and everyone had to swim for a long-distance. At that time I was being chased by something like a shark, and I had a good memory of deciding in my heart to make that shark into a lance"

"...That means, SEVEN, you, can pilot"

"If I don't steer who will, that cool vehicle. It's really fun"

Silence for a while, Nobutuna turned around and the eyes of Falt, seemed to be warped with something interesting. He shaded his eyes with one hand towards Nobutuna who was wiping his face hardly with a towel. There was no need for words. _Pang, _a clapping sound was made, from a hand and a hand.

"...Ash, that airship, how long does it take to bring it over"

"No, let's all go back to the town once more. It doesn't need half a day if we dash on horses. I'll have a post Felyne sent a letter during the night... Probably if we depart from there, it will be nearer to the snow mountains"

_Kachan, _with a strange showy sound, the entrance of the bar connected to the Gathering Hall opened again. Nobutuna looked up. He had a foreboding.

"Hey, Riku, Sky. Over ehre"

"Oh, there you are. We're back-–"

"We are back"

"As expected the night in the area near the snow mountains are cold... Lady, two liquors please"

"How about you stop wearing tank top?"

"No way. Oh, Falt, just now we've met Lamia at the entrance of the village. She said she has some business with the workshop, so she's come here soon"

"Oh, really. Got it, I'll go and meet her up later"

"...Aren't you being over protective?"

"...Nobutuna, a letter from sis arrived saying that she will be here early in the morning, then all the members will be gathered... Nobutuna?"

He remained silent with a look that seemed to be itching. Among the groups that were chatting excitingly, Riku picked off the bag he was carrying on his back, and threw the contents out on the floor. _Those, aren't they mafumofus. _

_They were being sold on the way to the village, so we bought one for everyone. Still though there will be no use if the accessories are not the armors we're used to, it will be hard to travel up the snow mountains without mantles. What! Riku exercised tact? Ah, that's my plan. Oh, it's Sky, then there's no help for it. What is with having no help for it. Isn't it rude to the both of us?_

"Nobutuna?"

"...Oh, no. Somehow, just little"

"Uh?"

Looking at the members encamping at the floor of the bar, Nobutuna laughed.

"...I just think that, I'm back, are nice words."

_Plus, replying with welcome back, somehow makes me feel glad._

"...Everyone, is thinking of the hunting group as a place to go back to..."

"You're the one that made it"

_What are you saying now. _

jack looked at him with such a face, and surprising looked up. He also tilted his head to one side, and bursted into laughters.

"You're the one that gave us a place to return to, though it's not a home nor a place"

"...Both this time, and now, how many debts should I owe you"

_I am afraid whether I can pay you back while I'm alive. _Still smiling wryly and slightly joyfully, Nobutuna stood up, _oh this mafumofu is of the best quality, no this one is smoother, _and went into arbitration of his friends exchanging opinions.

(...That should be my line)

No matter how many money he paid, no matter how many words he gave, to this body which was given with further things, rather he could only return to that degree, though it was nothing regrettable.

...To jack who did not have a hometown, and parents waiting, being able to have a place with Carry, for the two persons to return to, was the greatest joy.

Having someone to wait for, was something so happy so that one would want to cry for, he could not be possible for him even to know unless he entered a hunting group.

* * *

><p>One, smoke rose. The soul summoned to the sky, without having the art to fight against, the scene which raised slowly as if being led by. Staring from the distant circle at the smoke from the entrance of the house, according to the courtesy of the village, the right hand was put on the left lowering the head, in a little time, they prayed still. Mountain herbs were held between the thumb. Because of holding an additional post as a watch guard, though he could not put it into the coffin by himself, still the wife of the man who was called by the sky, held out requiem flowers to the hunter who was not able to protect him. That person, returned to the mountain. <em>He returned to nature. He is in the wind, and among the flowers.<em> As having eyes of screaming sadness and sadness, while shedding tears ceaselessly, controlling the sobbing that could not be hidden and finished desperately, she said. _That person returned to the mountain. I can meet him whenever I want, and he is also by my side. _

Without being able to form a smile, _it's fine already you can rebuke, _Tharros could only grit her teeth. In the stomach of the wife, there was a baby that would be born in spring. He wanted to prepare meat with nourishment for me, and the man alone, went for hunting. _Shall I come with you, _she asked him, but he shook his head and said liberally. _It's really nearby, and there may be attacks during the meantime the contracted hunter is not here. I'll be fine, I'll come back immediately. _The couple were the villagers that took care of Tharros, who became a novice as the contracted hunter in form of succeeding Billy. When she returned hurt, the wife would bring bandages and therapeutic drugs over as she gave shallow wails. The first time when her weapons had cracks, the husband guided her carefully to the workshop, and introduced her politely as a new child. They often invited her to dinners.

The young couples respected the will of Tharros to be a hunter younger than them, and they still worried for her. _Though you are a girl, you're strong and great. Because we are saved by you, let us at least do this for you._ The meals taken out were always a little more luxurious in comparison to the village's usual, while she felt sorry, being able to receive the warmness, the air of entire happiness they wore must have contributed to the fact.

_The child will be born soon. The two of us are going to bring the baby up in this snow mountain. Though we don't have much money, we have received a very splendid treasure from the god of the snow mountains here. Tharros, we're really lucky to have you, and your older brother to protect the village._ Looking into the eyes of Tharros who was poor in expressions, they always welcomed her with a smile. Although they knew about the circumstances, how nice would that be.

_Why didn't you follow him. _As soon as she told him, after she told him as if spilling out, Billy dashed out of the house immediately. The moment the sight of him holding a dead body back, Tharros realized her own recognition of indulgence all too well.

If it was not under the severe monitoring and observation of the guild, the monsters, without a sign, were something that would appear suddenly.

_He said, give birth to a strong child._ Holding something heavy and cold, still when her brother told her, Tharros realized her weakness all too well.

He must have tried to save him, a laceration could be seen on the flank of Billy. No traces of treatment could be seen on the red hollow there.

The body, after all, did not move a little. She only, held a little onto the fingertips with frost, that changed color into purple. The kind sounding voice in the color of a young leave, and the lively smile too, nothing could be seen from him anymore.

She heard crying. She called his name. The earth was covered in silence, and it individualized the awful voice. One by one, it stuck her chest.

.

This, was really, the reality.

.

"...I'm sorry..."

.

As if spilling out, the words came out.

"I'm sorry... I'm... I'm...sor...ry..."

She was not allowed to lower her hand put on the chest. It was outrageous to drop the flower. Instead tears fell in large drops. The words slid from the shaking lips over and over again, where on earth would they reached.

It could not have been a mistake. If the village was attacked, other than her older brother who went to the Gathering Hall, it was basically Tharros's duty to protect the village. Though Goodman was here too, as a faithful hunter, if no quests were handed to him, it was his wise policy not to move. If it was not it, she could come back to the Gathering all once, and entrusted the village to a different hunter. In any case, time would be eaten if she thought about the procedure. But would she be able to be in time for that man who went to hunting immediately.

Still, death of a person came as the reality.

His death. came.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, sorry,"

"...Tharros"

"I'm really sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize... It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. Look up properly, and see him off."

"...,"

"He only do what he wanted to do. The Tigrex also, only lives to want to live... No one, nothing is wrong"

"...Big brother, but, that person, died,"

"Surely, we might have protected him. But, we are not able to protect him... We, are not almightly. Because we're human beings"

"Such weakness...! It's, it's just an excuse, I, ... can't forgive...!"

His brother did not let his hand leave his chest. Lifting his face up, he stared straight at the smoke, and did not move. Goodman nestled in the same way, too. Boring the sobs, she imitated the two person. Though the tears streaming down her cheeks were about to freeze on the way, she did not wipe them. She did not separate from the flower.

"...Tharros"

"Yes..."

"Remember it properly. Look at it... And, do not forget it"

_If you are so sad, when someone died. If you regret it. _

"...The monsters we slaughtered, may think in the same way"

"..."

"Though they don't have the ceremont known as mourning, they might be only possible to send their thoughts... There are many hunters, who lost things in this way"

Her brother, many times.

Lost someone, in this way.

People who were related to him, people who were not, because surely there were many people in the world, in the middle, the death of people he saw were not few.

He looked at those deaths with his eyes, looked at those emptied bodies with his eyes, what would he think of. Though he would slowly lead himself as if persuading, what would he think of.

"... Oh, but, surely, we won't get used to it, either, from now on..."

"...Because, we're humans"

Taking a deep breath at the words of Goodman, her brother standing a little before looked down.

_Tharros, you know._ Slowly, in the usual tone, that did not change much.

.

.

"...I feel sad"

.

.

Sadness.

.

.

The tears that came at a stretch, the drop that was about to freeze, dissolved and dropped from the edge of her eyes. A clear sound was made when it hit onto the ice on the steps.

(Hurry, hurry, please,)

She cried deep in the depth of her chest.

(Please, help us,)

_Help this village. Protect this village. The important things. The precious things._

By such small hands, by the hands that could only hug a flower at such times, what on earth could they do ahead.

Taking the weapon, the resolution to fight, and the strong will too, she understood she had the courage to confront fear inside. However, what if, it wasn't enough. If she could not protect. If she was shallow. If it was unexpected.

Humans were weak, and small. They were weak so as to be sad, to help all.

(Please, come, quickly,)

And, to scold her. To encourage this weak heart.

From the situation that even her brother was sad, to teach her the method to lead the light.

(Please, hurry, help us, everyone,)

When the smoke was about to disappear, Tharros handed the flower she grasped too hard that crumbled, to Billy. Receiving the flower from Goodman, he alone, stepped into the funeral service.

Seeing the one crumbled mountain herbs, she cried. She put the that flower beside the face of the man.

_Tell that child. You have done nothing wrong. This is the destined. We're not able to fight against it... We, are weak._

_At least, I want to give birth to this child. Therefore, though I'm sad, I, will live on properly. Tell that child, Billy... Don't give up. I am fine._

This person was somewhat strong. As tears were shedded, as she looked still at her husband, ashe trembled, still she resolute and said.

_Don't lose, Tharros. Please, Billy. You are the only ones. You are the only ones, now, that can protect the village... I'm sorry, I'm sorry... We can't do anything. _

.

.

(...Please, everyone,)

.

.

The object to carry on his back, was too large.

.

.

Though it was too large, he never thought of the choice of abandoning. Even if being pressed over, even if being smashed, surely they could not throw all everything they were carrying on their backs, they did not think of doing it at all.

However, it was too large.

... It was the minimum condition for a hunter, to recognize own ability and act.

(Hurry, come quickly,)

.

.

How on earth, would this fight be.

.

.

In the middle of insufficient supplies, and unable to make preinclination, before that large flock of Tigrexs, with several hunters with not very high ranks, that stayed on the snow mountains.

* * *

><p>Though the ground was not rumbling, the sound of the wind was similar to it. <em>Huew, huew,<em> the high-pitched voices of birds fell from a high place. The roaring and yelling sky was dusky gray, the sunlight was far. And, the severe cold worse than the snow mountains. Although the altitude was as the summit of the snow mountains, an airship was running inside the gathered clouds. It was a place that would freeze one to death if without mafumofu.

"Screw the Observatory"

"It's smooth"

If they went out of hot drinks, incidentally their lives would end too.

"But, the snows are few, and the wind is weaker than I thought... We're lucky"

"No, Mr., we might not be lucky"

"...Why?"

"They're slow, the movements... Cause it's the head wind, how can we make it with with only these fuel..."

Looking at the front dyed in light green through a pair of thick googles, SEVEN howled. Carry seemed to have chosen the shortest route towards the snow mountains, but it might be a little better to take a little more roundabout ways. If he concentrated his eyes still to her who was in the feather part of the upper sky sending a signal, she would shake her head. If he waved his hand greatly, still the reaction would be the same. Somehow or other in here, the wind from the snow mountains seemed to be falling. If the destination ahead was the snow mountains, of course it would be the head wind.

"This is troubling, if this situation continues, we're going to run out of fuel first"

"Do something about it SEVEN"

"Let's use you as fuels"

"Really? Is it going to move in high-speed?"

"How can that be you're going to die in the middle anyway. The ship will only fall"

It was not necessary to move the wheel in particular. Because they were going straight on, they could continue being able to support only not to incline by the wind. Though there was no pleasure at all, there weren't no big progress at all. As they were accompanied by only be the feeling of must hurry, idle talks just carelessly increased without being able to control something hurrying them.

They understood that they must not get impatient. However, the snowstorm was slightly abnormal.

(It's like being surrounded by a whirlpool... it feels like it's coming from ahead)

Sandstorms rarely happened in desert, and there was one more natural phenomenon that was caused as if snuggling up to it. A tornado. It was a phenomenon that often happened in water, but the difference of temperature between noon and night would become too remarkable, it rarely occurred even during early morning and dusk in the desert. The damages was not very heavy, but the topography of the desert after relieved would change, therefore they did not neglect to observe with caution.

The form of the wind, was the same as that.

(... I haven't heard of a tornado in the snow mountains. Even if it's one end of the snowstorm, the flow of wind is unreasonably small... What is this...)

"Hey, look, what's that?"

Falt who was nearby, stood up. Walking towards the the head of the ship, he leaned forwards and looked. _What is it? _Nobutuna next to him, concentrated his eyes in the same way. They couldn't see anything.

"Something's there"

"What can be there, in the middle of this snowstorm..."

"I can't see it very well... Isn't it, coming towards this side?"

He felt that the voices froze gently. Looking hard once again, he still saw nothing. Though the snowstorm was weak, the view being bad hadn't changed at all. The color of the cloud, the color of the snow, mixing with something grey, after all only the roaring sounds echoed.

"Falt. This"

"...Why do you have something like this?"

"An airship generally have one"

Picking up the binocular from the hands of Ash, with the eye that came to see, Falt looked into the direction ahead. Turning the pipe slowly to focus, the shape that became reliable, the sound of wind groaning and roaring, a small shadow on the other side spread, and.

"Hey! It's a Kushala Daora!"

"What?"

Everyone was going to hold onto their weapons, but the movements of Nobutuna stopped suddenly. On such a small ship, it was stable because supplies were packed to the limit, but it could not be denied that the footing was bad.

Above all, against a Kushala Daora which was flying in the sky, how could the blades reach it? There were three gunners now. Though they had brought bowguns which were strong against air resistance, with only three people and no places to escape, he did not think it was possible to defeat it.

_Why in this place, _thinking so he sighed against his will. That reminded him, Kushala Daoras shed their skins. It must be in a place of high altitude, it was something once in several years. After repeating exuviation in the same place about three times, it would move to another place for exuviation. Like times when a pupa became a butterfly, the exuviation of Kushala Daora was defenseless too, and the researchers seemed to think that, it was terribly dangerous to the creature concerned.

At the summit of the snow mountains, there was an heritage, left after the exuviation of a Kushala Daora several years ago.

"...This is the worst... Even if the distance is still far, if it comes to near the ship, the ship won't be able to stand."

"...What should we do"

"We can escape from it, SEVEN! Can you dodge it!"

"Okay, sister Carry let's do it!"

Lightly, his arm fluttered lightly in the air, and just before that he reached his arm out. Gripping firmly onto the wheel, he stepped his legs forward. The wind was becoming stronger. The Kushala Daora was approaching closer, even the sense of his arms came to understand it well.

Becoming able to recognize the figure, hearing a high-pitched roar, and the heaviness of the snow around increased, the moment the groan of the wind surpassed the voices of all the members, _kiiii, _a clear sound from the horn echoed. After one beat, the sound of overcoming something. The sound that became unable to be heard, stopped the movement of the Elder Dragon for an instant. Steering with all his might to the right, he pivoted.

The hull that rid on the constant wind so far, inclined as if screaming. The object piled up, sledded through the deck. Turning the wheel to the same position once again at a stretch, _please outrun it, _he grasped onto it like a prayer. Gradually, the sweat along his back was cold sweat.

He could see the Kushala Daora struggling beside the airship in high frequency, scowled at them sharply, the moment their eyes met, was the moment they both their aims matched.

The airship advanced in one breath.

With the feeling of being pushed, he leaned forward to endure it.

"...So, Kushala Daora is the cause of the wind...!"

His own voice muttered, and a gust of light, ran through his brain. With a gulp, SEVEN assumed it to be a good idea.

"Falt! Lamia! Riku! As far as you can do it, don't stop attacking! Aim to daunt the other side and progress! We don't have the time to wait for it!"

"Wait Nobu-chan! Don't attack it!"

"...Huh?"

The voice that turned inside out was heard distantly. SEVEN shouted once again from his stomach. _Don't, don't attack it! What are you talking about! _Though he could heard Ash's voice, he shouted once more with more power from his stomach.

He was aware that a smile was floating in his lips, but at the same time, he understood that his concentration was accelerating in an abnormal speed. Though it was so cold till a while ago, he knew that the blood flowed even to his finger tips. He counted his heartbeat. He knew it. Himself at times like this, was right.

He could feel it, that, was surely, similar to when in battlefields.

"Now, it's a following wind! Prepare only flash bombs! Carry!"

He shouted again towards her, who was looking to the bottom rolling her eyes. This was convenient, though it may be all-or-nothing, something like this was not the first time.

As long as there was a possibility, it worth a bet. However, he had the confidence to win the gamble. When he asked inside himself, the blood boiled hotter. Himself at times like this, was right.

Then there was only one answer.

Without a single plan to lose, victory was the only result.

"Let is chase after us! We're going to fly towards the snow mountains, don't mind after it!"

"... Are you going to make use of the wind of Kushala Daora to advance!"

The remarks of Sky made the smile by his lips stronger. Gritting his teeth he lifted his mouth, and he put power onto his legs. The Kushala Daora could not see themselves who were in front. He could not help depending on the signals of Carry, but he did not feel any uneasiness. Even she was a member of the hunting group.

It was easy to believe in his own family.

"..., ...Sure, you're really saying something nonsense! Gunners, attack if it seemed to catch up with us! Throw flash bombs till the last of the last! Everyone be careful!"

Answers were replied one after another. _What, isn't the voice of Nobutuna dancing too. _Suppressing by laughters, a pair of serious eyes, the cold that pierced through his cheeks, towards the forward with a glance of destroying white, SEVEN held firmly once again onto the wheel.

The lives of all his families were assumed instantly. He did not intent to be short in anyone.

(Seriously, both of us are absurd!)

It was considerable to left their lives willingly to one person, to the pilot who did not even have the means to attack.

"A breath is coming, Everyone lie down!"

jack was supporting Carry from behind, but there was no one right behind his back. Although he was on the ship front, the damages were big. Yet, he did not intend to separate his hand from the wheel. Gritting his teeth, he prepared for the pain.

_Don, _a sonic boom in the rear. The pain did not come. Looking back in wonder, he saw Mr. letting a sigh of relieve and laughed with a smile. Dropping the frost on the shield he held with his blade quickly, Mr. laid power on his waist deeply to prepare for the next wave.

"If it's here, seems like even the sword and shield receive the wave"

"Thanks!"

The speed of the advancing ship continued to rise. His feeling became one of a Diablos running at full speed. His throat was cold. The air breathed in was sharp, and the taste of blood was blurred in his month. The two small wings were blew by the movement of the wind. Although no matter how small they were, the important winds controlled the movements of the airship ahead, if they couldn't not be stabilized, it would be difficult even to advance straight. The sound of pulling the triggers of bowguns could be heard from behind. The woof of the demon approaching.

He could not lose, and he put power into his both arms again. _Mii, _a bad sound sounded, but he pretended not to have heard it.

Lightly, he could see with the edge of his eyes that an arm was waving lightly in the sky. Turning to the left, the direction of the wind changed, it inclined to drift. The hull that received the following wind right beside, began to incline below the left wing. The muscle of his arms screamed tightly. _Has it come yet? Has it come yet? _Turning his hands, he pointed straight to the front. The returning wheel which was flipped, he devoted himself to stop it this time. Drawing his abdominal muscles till he stopped breathing, he stepped onto it to make it stop. He stepped on it to stop it turning.

"Why is this fellow's breath hits so precisely!"

"Because this airship is eye-catching!"

"Really! It's coming again!"

_Don, _a sound of pushing towards the depths of the stomach. A groan of Mr. in the rear. The sound of something cracked and broken. To the sense of decline, his right arm drew out the best of his ability. Damage. Where. Which part.

"The right wind is half broken! The hull is safe!"

"There isn't enough weight! Pull to the right!"

"Nobutuna! There's no end to this, I'm going to destroy one eye of the opponent!"

"Do it if you can! Don't act recklessly, you're going to slide down!"

Leaning slightly to the right, SEVEN concentrated on stabilizing the wheel to the right. His arms were shaking. The load was no comparison to the reaction of the bowgun. Gradually his whole body became tired. All of supporting the airship and his friends, declined onto his body. It was heavy. Heaviness.

(Ah, no way will I lose!)

_I cannot lose in such place. _

The ship advanced. With the speed of driving the snow around fast, the strong wind of absolute zero point tore his skin shallowly, ignoring the pain, there was nothing that could ever chip off his concentration.

A roar in the back, in the force of the wind slightly weakened, the balance of the power put in collapsed. In a hurry, he straightened the course once again. In the white continuing ahead, the something that had its original form, little by little.

"One eye's destroyed! A breath is coming!"

.

"...Lamia!"

.

The hull inclining to the right, something sliding down, scream of someone, a voice crying a name, the creak of the airship shattering rushingly. _Don't turn around, concentrate. _He persuaded himself. _It's fine, it will fine, it can't be fine. _

He listened carefully. The sound of the wind was too loud. The voice of someone. Sound, sound, a roar, a roaring sound, and the ship little by little... The sound of dropping!

"SEVEN! To the horizontal only for once! To the right as soon as we pull Lamia up! If we fail, slide all the loads on the top down! Carry! Signals please!"

Leading by the voice of Nobutuna, SEVEN looked up. The hand which reached out, pointed straightly to the left. Aiming slowly to that hand, he turned the creaking wheel. Resistance, repulsion, as if quieting the collar of a ferocious beast by force, his arms sounded tightly. Then, the hand in the sky stopped. The stopped airship was warped by the wind. Slithering, he could tell that the ship was falling. Straight below was the lake. His arms were shaking, his sights were blurred, it was just in front, the snow mountain was already right in front!

(If we drop into the water of such snow mountains, we're going to have heart failures and die!)

From the hand that grasped on the wheel like a prayer again, creak, an unpleasant sound was made.

"Fatl! The airship is going to fall, I'll be fine! Just go!"

"What are you talking you idiot! Reach your hand out fast!"

(Falt, hurry,)

Creak, creak, the wood steering wheel gave a scream. Because the temperature was too cold, the water in the wood was condensed, it would be fragile if he laid emphasis on it too firmly. Gripping with all his might, the wood against the wind pressure of Kushala Daora, how much durability did it have.

If this broke, what should he did.

(...It's decided, right?)

Splitting finely, in the section of the hard wood which became sharper than a blade, he took the wheel even if his palms were being scooped out.

The uncertain things bloomed. If he abusively used the power till now on the woods that penetrated his hands, his palms would be destroyed immediately. _Can I hold a lance? Can they be used? Can they fight? _Things afterwards flashed across his mind, he put them out with a blink of instant. It was meaningless, to think about what would happen in assume of being able to overcome this situation. He did not have such time for that.

But, now, there was no importance in everything including the future, in order to live on with every effort.

_Crank, _the view dropped at a stretch. The sonic boom towards the ship arrived late. _Crank, crank, _the surface of the water became nearer. The wind. From which direction was it hitting now. Looking at the top in sweats, the arm of Carry without changing, pointed ahead. He could hear the exchanges behind. The sound of the wind was too strong.

(...If it doesn't rise, Lamia's going to drop!)

But, only following wind, there was not wind from the bottom. The depths of his stomach was getting cold. He bit his lips. _What should I do. What should I do? _

_Zak, _the moment the bottom of the airship touched the water.

"?"

A dazzling light surrounded the area. All lost their eye sights for an instant. There was no sound, and no views too, though he did not know what was happening, still SEVEN did not miss the wind that came one beat late like a proposal. _Gung, _the accelerated miracle, the bottom of the ship was lifted, the airship that was slanted to the front, advanced breaking though the air. He could not tell whether it was a slash or an explosion, the terrible sharp sound attacked his ears.

"Take care of the last Nobutuna!"

Slightly he could hear the voice of Ash. Though he became interested in what they were doing, he did not try to turn his eyes back. The bank was just an inch. The airship advancing in the force of surging waves, the wind pressure put up sprays, shoving onto, the land where snow attended.

With the sound of exploding once again, the world was dyed in pure white. A scream, next, with a showy sound, the sound of something dropped. The sound of the water, the sound of the wind, and the wind of the big nature, made him felt dizzy.

"...Tsk!"

The wheel he was holding onto broke.

As the ship fell aside, with splashes, when it laid sideways completely, half of it in in water, and the other half of is linked to the ground.

"..."

_Ha, _he took breath. While he bumped into the broken wheel and it almost nailed into his lungs, his breathing stopped for a second. _Ha, ha, ha, _while he repeated breathing many times, he waited for his fingers to settled. He calmed the ears that seemed to be moving like a creak to calm. The cold sweat stopped immediately, still what raised out from the core of the body, was fear full of excitement.

.

.

He thought, they were going to die.

.

.

"... Did we succeed?"

"Seems like, we did"

Nobutuna who took a breath was there immediately. Next to him, Ash was looking towards the lake in utter amazement. There was no sign of the Kushala Daora that dropped coming up. If it dropped into the water of that temperature, no matter if it was an Elder Dragon or not, it might not get away with it. There was the effect of the flash bombs for a while also, it might be at a loss in the water. It would be good if it took the wrong course and surfaced in somewhere else.

"...What did you do?"

"We used throwing knives, together with flash bombs"

_There's the accumulation damage from the gunners, one point of the sum, I thought if it went well, it might give us a breath as a present, so I had Ash aimed at it. Though I did aim for the time when that fellow looked straight at the hull, after all it's good to have SEVEN, you really did let it ride on the wind._

"If it's somebody else, it might not be possible..."

"..."

"I don't know whether will the last flash bomb drop or not, it's a row of dangerous bets... It turns out good. There, there"

_Did Ash, aim with a knife, in that wind? Was Nobutuna, able to use flash bombs, in that situation? _If one step went wrong all of them would no doubt freeze in the water.

Nobutuna stood up and looked for his friends as he avoided the broken planks. Mr.'s hand crawled out from the gap of junks. _Ding-dong, _from the direction where the sound was heard, he could see Sky putting his hat on as he stood up. jack who was buried among in the form to protect Carry as clean as a whistle, stood up. Sakura crawled out from an overturned barrel.

"...Seriously"

"Yes?"

"I thought a little that we're going to die"

"I thought so too"

"We're great"

"Really as you said"

He thought every time at times like this, that being able to live was something great.

He took a deep breath. He searched for his usual self. Finding it there being near, he immediately seize it and assimilate with it. He stood up and followed Nobutuna. Everyone did so in that way, but no questions appeared. He gave out the instructions, and all the members coped with it with adaptation to circumstances. He agreed to other opinions, and assembled the situation of the battle. It was surely him who was in the center of the ship, to have tied each of the post together that was far from each other.

One of the three gunners that protected the ship with their bodies in the most rear of the ship, his steps stopped. _What is it, _SEVEN looked up and saw Riku staring behind without moving.

_Pang, _an awfully dry sound.

.

.

"What are you thinking! What do you mean by telling me to just go!"

.

.

It was a bark from Falt.

.

.

"How can we let a friend to have the possibilities to die! What's good about sacrificing for the sake of somebody! There'll be nothing left if you died! Do you know how sad will both the ones that left and one that remained will be!"

Being slapped strongly in the cheek, Lamia looked at him blankly who enraged.

"Don't you escape to die by the reason of being weak! You're already a member of the hunting group, if you're weak, just borrow a hand from someone! It will be then if you are killed as a victim! Why didn't you struggle! Why didn't you fight! Why didn't you try to survive!"

All the members were all the members.

They should have struggled to arrive with everyone.

"If you died everyone is going to cry! It's painful! We're going to regret and suffer! How can there by any death good for somebody in this world! If you think of your friends never do such a stupid imitation again!"

"Falt,"

.

.

"Do you intend to leave me too!"

.

.

In the gaps of anger.

There was an instant when they were able to see his loneliness.

.

.

"...Falt"

The silence spread without moving an inch, the only sounded voice that hit the scene which was only overwhelmed with breathing, was after all, as expected, the relaxed voice of Nobutuna.

"...Calm down"

"Nobutuna!"

"Just calm down... All of us are alive"

_Everyone of us is alive. In the present instant, we arrived at the snow mountains. I think that we have done well, but it is just the beginning. What will there be, if you entrust yourself to angry to shout and scatter. _

_Everyone, is living properly around you._

"...Don't make her cry"

For the words that Nobutuna smiled thinly, Lamia startled and rubbed her cheeks. The unstopped tears, were from the fear of being shouted at, or something else.

No one knew the expression of Falt, who recoiled pulling himself together. Hanging his Garuga fake, a small sigh could be heard.

.

.

"...Even I, wanted to cry..."

_._

_._

_Oh, with the Garuga fake, surely it is not possible to wipe the tears by myself, nor to have someone to wipe it for me. _

Letting the tears along her cheeks again, Lamia dashed towards Falt. Whether she apologized or not, with an instant of hesitation, Falt quietly, hugged her shoulders that bore only her sobs, tightly.

The distant sky, was still white, the sound of the waves that came heartily in the lake, hit the soil slowly, and returned. Sobs, and cold snow, and the sound of wind. The transparent atmosphere slowly touched their lungs.

"...Surviving, um,"

SEVEN lifted his face when he heard the voice of Riku.

"It's actually, quite hard..."

Survive.

That, meant nothing but that there would be people dying too.

"...Why do you say that"

"If it's SEVEN then you should have noticed immediately, look around all there... Though I heard that, Tigrexs are appearing frequently in the snow mountains... What's with that footprint. Isn't it abnormally huge?"

For an instant, he noticed but he looked not wanting to see it.

The footprint of Tigrex left clearly. It was certainly, bigger than the height of anyone of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. Originally because I wanted to write this, I started the series from one. Therefore I intended to my rhythm without being particular of the word limit this time. So, I think it's going to be long. Hope you can understand. Mega Tigrex. Do you have the courage to go to the snow mountains? Thanks for reading!

**Translator's Note:**

Here's chapter 11-1. This is going to be quite long, and there's going to be five parts in total for chapter 11. Has been kind of lacking in motivation... Ha ha. Thanks for reading, and reviews.


	15. Chapter 11–2

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 11-2: Case All Cast

**Characters:** Nobutuna, Falt, jack, SEVEN, Billy, Riku, Ash, Sky, Mr. Sido

**Chapter Summary:**

They reached the snow mountains, and found out that the opponents they needed to face were a herd of Tigrexs. Before they set of, they spent one silent night in the village.

* * *

><p>The number of times of fighting was five within few days. During, there were three times with two at the same time. He was lucky. Still Billy judged bitterly. In the three times against two at the same time, the opponents that appeared were all different. Because the snowstorm during the later two times was severe he was not able to judge, but still there were at least seven Tigrexs loitering around in the snow mountains. All of them were in king size. How on earth did this happened.<p>

The descriptions of Tigrexs crowding together, could not be found in any documents. If they acquired a rank, excluding Elder Dragons, they had the strength that would always be counted in high rank among all wyvern classes. There was no need for them to herd. There were times that they appeared at the same time, but there were not more than two of them in the same place. The Tigrexs that appeared at the same time together, had body structures that were similar to each other, and they were generally considered to be siblings.

Female Tigrex would lay approximately six to seven eggs during breeding season, and only the female Tigrex would take care of those eggs. It was said that the eggs hatched from there were usually two, and at most five, but it was said that there were also really cases which all seven of the eggs would hatch.

The life of Tigrex was around twenty years to thirty years, the characteristics of Tigrex which matured in nature earlier than the other wyverns, was that breeding itself was stable so as to be terrible. The male Tigrex would disappear from the area immediately after copulation, and it would not enter the territory of nurture made the female Tigrex for three months. During this period, the male Tigrex would turn up on the snow mountains or in the forest and hills frequently. Tigrex with babies would become more than violent and tempered, they would bite even Elder Dragons that approached to death, and even the male mating partner could not be careless. The desert that was commonly said to be their breeding place, but not many descriptions of founding a nest of Tigrex which was said to be not so smart, could be found in the world either.

There was often a quests named as Brothers of Hell in the desert from the Hunters Guild, but this was after the breeding season of Tigrex, and overlapped with the period of the offsprings leaving the nest. There were many chicks that could not stand the heat and cold of the desert, the other wyverns and the merciless weather, it was no rare to see the young wyverns rushing wildly in the desert with their siblings, approximately two years before they matured in nature, the body became possible for mating, and became independent from the mother.

Here was the snow mountains. It was too cold for eggs to hatch. It was just the period which the female wyverns took care of their eggs and raised the chicks and the signs in the surroundings would held their breaths. In other words, the snow mountains now should have been the place where the male Tigrex drifted to. This case was not the level of haunting which the brothers of Tigrex banding together, visited the snow mountains getting tired of the games in the desert.

In such time of the snow mountains, the Tigrexs would fight for the preys with each other, and it often developed into a wild fight. On the other hand the snow mountains had entered the child care period of Bulldromes, the group of boars would also attack the Tigrex on the reverse. But, it was not something that happened near this village, but deeper among the snow mountains. Popos and Antekas also did not breed in the foot nor halfway up the mountain as long as it was not a long winter. When winter came, all the animals in the snow mountains would head towards the interior. In the ground where the god of the mountain lived, they spent only the nature of winter. In the middle of child care and bare living, the wildlife that got into range inadvertently which the hands of humans could reach, they were not wild anymore. In the nature there was wisdom.

Though the winter of the snow mountains, was always quieter.

He panted. It was not possible to attack. All he could do was to dodge. The charge from behind, there would be another tusk in front if he dodged, even if he managed to roll pass it without breathing, it would shove the long tail at him. If he concentrated in dodging without taking out his weapon, though he could prevent from receiving damages somehow, he would only die just he ran out of stamina.

If the Tigrexs were of the normal size, he might be able to manage a little more. The number of Tigrexs which roared towards him while kicking the white snow, was three of them. Most of the patterns from their forehands to the back of the necks were same, and their gestures resembled to each other closely too. He knew that they were siblings, but he could not gain control just by knowing.

(...They aren't in rage mode, they don't seem to be hungry too, they are chasing my movements with their eyes precisely)

Instead of agreeing with each other, they seemed more likely to be working together, he thought. There were little unexpected movements like when facing several individual monsters at the same time. They attacked again and again, like children playing with a ball, without confusion, and without mercy.

(And the ball, is me)

A ball that moved with the light steps of a G-rank hunter, there was no better toy than that. He hit his tongue. Turning around back into a space, he searched for a flash bomb from the porch behind his waist. Though he generally did not like to use items during hunting, he could not do so in a situation like this.

It was not enough to blind all the heads at a time, he threw another again. He put a distance and caught his breath. If he descended a little from the mountain, there would be a water place not far from the village. He could not let them descend to there at the same time. Hearing a roar, he only needed to support Tharros until she brought all the villagers who came to collect back to the village immediately. The time he needed to earn was one hour, no matter how he thought. Footings with many snow was hard for people to move on, and comparing to the Tigrexs, they had wings. Though they could only glide, still there was no change from being able to fly in the sky. If they caught up with the people at a stretch, they would only create a hell.

On the white snow mountains, the dark golden scales glowed vividly. The body running slowly, in blue like rusted cool copper. The claws which was said to become black from drawing up the blood of various preys, were still slightly in pink. Though they had strangely huge bodies, they were after all still young wyverns. The points of teeth showed towards him were still round, and there were still no trace of being polished by bones nor meat, the damages were light.

At least, if the anger reached the top, an easy movement may make a chance for him to pull out his weapon. The flash bomb he threw thinking so, dropped definitely in the middle of the three anger. The swelling muscles, red spirals that appeared vividly. When a Tigrex was angry, the muscles under the scales would expand. The scales were pushed up by the muscles, and opened as if the bones along fell apart, bloodstream would raise there. The damage of attacks that arrived directly at the muscle, would become heavier than usual, and both the teeth and claws that swung down when in raged, would hurt more than normal. Making them angry, was resembled to backwater closely...Relaxing for an instant would make him friends with the reapers.

The accumulation damages till now were approximately only a little. He only had three remaining flash bombs. The chances including now was only three more times. In one of the three times, even one of them would do, he could not help but to pray that it would go slightly further.

A scream, the wyvern that bounced off waving its neck, the muscles swelled up again in the pain of anger, its forefeet shined red such as cracks, and Billy swatted his hammer down to smash it. Though he used power that could have easy break a bare arm of a person, why would he not succeed like this when the opponent was a Tigrex. Nonetheless he swung down obstinately with the sense of being refused.

Noticing another Tigrex beside gesturing wagging its neck, several steps, stepping forward, he rolled forward to dodge the forefoot swinging down, and he gave off a single blow to its chin immediately after getting up. Jumping over the trace of tail that appeared in front suddenly, turning around, he swat his hammer down on the crown of head of yet another Tigrex. An unpleasant sign from the rear, jumping to the left, a lump of snow passed the place where he was. He was able to see the hind leg turning around, he swung his hammer around to calm it down. When it noticed incidentally, he crawled under his stomach, from there he could feel the odd beast smell. The scales around the heaved stomach were still form, but they seemed to be relatively soft. He let his hammer which was about to trail below, caved in there by force. Hearing the temperament voice, he got out from under the stomach just before the Tigrex curled its body up. While it made a gesture as if beginning to feed, with a glance, the eyes that stared at him were red. He glared back, but the serious of movement were too big, and he was out of breath. It meant that he did not have any surplus energy to relax left. He would only die if he did not fight with every effort he got.

(...Though I have a farcaster)

There was no security that the Tigrexs would leave this area by the time he returned.

Because he wielded his weapon closed to the Tigrexs, their claws and fangs and scales grazed his skin, and cuts many made in many places. He breathed heavily. In the midmost of the cold air, the white breath he breathed out drifted regularly gently. Frost and snow were stuck to the wounds.

Holding onto the hammer once again, he saw a shadow fell behind the three Tigrexs in front of him. Feeling a chill in his back, a chill that he felt after a long absence, he saw the vaguely dreadful future. The two Tigrexs that came down, had the similar structures as the three at the front, but they were slightly different. The two which came later had a totally same appearance, but these two with a characteristic blue from the forehead to the right eye, were probably brothers. Though they were similar to the three in front, they were after all different.

That meant.

"...A big family and relatives, welcome to the snow mountains... What kind of trip is this!"

The snow mountains became full of dark gold. He did not enter their views. No matter how he thought it would be too hard to fight alone on this ground. Anyway if it became like this, he should change to another area, and returned to the village through a way away from it, there was no other way possible.

He wondered were there even any people from the Guild Knights that had fought with five Tigrexs at the same time. Kicking the snow, the two Tigrexs at the rear thrust their forefeet, and while they gave out the roar of check, he crouched down and set a trap. Pushing aside the snow in one breath, he buried a small round circle. If he pushed the projection in the middle, thin iron wires would expand to some distance, and the element of the Genprey fang would flow out at a stretch. Even if a person got onto it, he or she wouldn't be able to touch it, but because the iron wires would be buried at the weight of monsters, as a trap that could be used in all kinds of places to an extent, he also carried them around.

But, there weren't enough stock either, in the present snow mountains. He could not use them idly.

The moment he stood up and tried to turn around, the two wyverns that were in front jumped. Though one of them was wonderfully caught in the trap, the other one came towards him jumping over it,

"...,"

His body froze. He held his breath. He rounded his body so as to protect his head with his arm, and he lowered his chin to cover the throat. A shock, ringing in his ears, he could hear a creak in his bones, and pain ran through the muscles of his body as if being tore. Something came to the center of his stomach, he could feel the organs clogged up inside were blown into the depth by the one-way shock. Dull pain and sharp pain wrapped around his body at the same time, although he bore the scream, the pain made everything before him went black for an instant. He looked for a direction where the ground was unconsciously, it was almost a reaction that he tried to recover his balance, and he drew air into his lungs in desperation, by the single blow just now he had completely lost his breathing rhythm. He looked up, in the sight which returned somehow, the Agito of Tigrex could be seen right up ahead.

"...Wow..."

If even a laughter could not slightly float, it would be slightly too dampened for his concentration. Among hunters, there weren't many that had the courage to avoid the attack in the form of jumping towards the enemy. Though the story would be different the situation of the surrounding had been judged to a certain extent, jumping into the chest of the opponent in the situation that the next attack could not be predicted, it was like bungee jumping without a lifeline.

Still Billy leaped forward. As he ran at full speed into the bottom of its stomach which moved at the same time the TIgrex bit, passing through ahead, towards the Tigrex which was caught in the trap in agony, he whipped out his hammer and swat at it's crown of the head. A response. The forehead cracked. The splashing blood poured into the snow mountains. Still, it did not faint, from the other side of the Tigrex trying to escape from the trap struggling with it's body, suddenly, the ground rumbled. He jumped behind to the right as he gritted his teeth. The fang of the Tigrex charging protruded from right behind the opponent caught in the trap. _Cack, cack, _just before he lost conscious to that which sounded making a harsh chewing sound, the TIgrex that passed through now, waved it's tail. It was completely unexpected. His side was hit hard by the tail, and he could feel his body flew out. Something butter inside his mouth. Spitting out something that came out with the landing, his consciousness got dizzy, and he got down on a knee. Weapon. In his hand. The enemies. Three of them. Three?

"...Tsk,"

From the rear, stepping onto the snow, rough breathing sound, _ah, ah, ah, _something with a roar that was stubbed with consonant voices, was surely heading towards him. The fourth of them. In the edge of his sight, he could see the fifth of them standing. It would jump. Though he was conscious, his body could not move. The pain did not fade. It was as if the organs inside had completely stopped working. _Move, move, _though he tried to order, his numbed hand only grasped onto his weapon, but did not move.

(Damn,)

For the rear, the thudding sound on the snow became louder. He took a breath. He breathed by force. He could no dodge by a jump at this distance anymore. He would only be trod. The pain misled his consciousness. The approaching fang, trying to stood against the wild will which was going to get him, he could feel himself burning inside. Concentrating on the head of the Tigrex which charged towards Billy, he turned his numbed body with all his strength.

The hammer was swung down on the head, with power above usual, _break and crack, _he faced towards its forehead. The feet which he did not know whether did he put power in, jumped reflectively. He bit his back teeth. Straightly, straightly he lifted his hammer up perpendicularly, lifting his body, he turned around forward as if to fall onto the back of the TIgrex which screamed. Not to mention being able to make a landing, the smooth and cold wyvern scales touched his hand. A heel sounded to the scales of the harder back, the back of the Tigrex which twisted its upper body in pain, lifted its upper body like a brick as if to send something away. It was after a reflection that he was able to kick its back, otherwise he must have been trod by the different Tigrex charging from another direction.

He fell down to the snow loudly. If the ground was bare, the damage would have been much heavier, he was lucky that the powdery snow last night was left. Huh...! He could not breath in after breathing out bigly. He stood up without laying down. _Don, don, don, don, _the sound of the heart beating inside, the closed wounds on the skin, the internal organs were still numb after being hit hard, and his whole body was heavy. Potions. Feeling the porch, though he was able to confirm it's position, he took out his weapon against the fangs of the Tigrex which chased him. There were neither the room nor the place to use any tools.

(Two more hits will be the limit...!)

Swing the hammer aside, he hammered into the opened agito. Though he thought of turning around and pulled distance, his movement stopped with something heavy. The muffled cry was imminent, let its neck and back bent, the Tigrex which was rushing in rage stopped. His arm was numb. He blinked his eyes.

(This is bad, )

The fangs bit into the hammer.

A crack, he could see slightly as he yielded, though he was going to pull his weapon back, the Tigrex which glared at slowly him with scattering slaver would not let him. The red eyes were close to him were in rage, its groan affected along his arm to his body, barking something to the other side, the footsteps of scattering the snow.

He was at loss for an instant whether to let go of his weapon or not. However, if he parted with his weapon, he would have no way to fight. He had never heard of any stories of hunters who was able to survive after doing something like this in the hunting ground. However, in this situation, it was certain if he did not do so.

No matter which, it was instant that the god of death stood behind him.

"...!"

The great very front moved slightly, he moved downwards as if the hand which grasped desperately was pulled. For a moment the Tigrex in front of him which its chin was being pulled, it then lifted the hammer it bit along with Billy.

His body was being lifted. Still it was well done not to have let go of the weapon, but there was nothing tied of it tied to him. The fangs let go. A sense of flying in the sky, the scenery he overlooked, the remaining four Tigrex turned their eyes to where he fell. _Who is going to goal? _The eyes looking at each other, one of them barked, standing its forefoot powerfully onto the ground, the process of falling, he must stop breathing if he was flung against the ground, one or two bones would be broken if he made a miss, the body falling tore the air, he struggled to stand up but there was nothing to support him, he fell, the dark golden waves of the Tigrex which showed its teeth, the one which charged into him looking back, he fell, and fell, gritting his teeth, still he held onto his hammer.

He himself who never gave up, was mysterious.

If he fell into the midmost of that, receiving the dash of all the heads of the Tigrexs, his body would be torn up separately. It would be impossible, including his life to continue.

There was no fear. In the realities that came too soon in a sequence, overwhelmed by that, it was as hard as possible to cope with it, there was nothing at all not even one thing he could think about. He did not know whether he was able to endure one more blow. Just before he dropped, something held onto his arm strongly, and he could tell that the direction of the fall had just changed. His body turned, and something red grazed his view. _Here, _the feeling of the cold snow, catching his breath in an instant, _don, don, don, _in the middle of his heartbeats increasing, still he did not let go of his weapon, standing up before him, holding in front of him was...

_Kling, _a sound was made, the fangs of the Tigrex which changed the direction of the charge immediately towards the other direction, stopped.

"Ash!"

The name being cried out, his clear voice that broke out echoed through the mountains, the fangs bouncing off, the fluttering great sword pierced straight through the opened month of the roaring wyvern. Scooping the medulla oblongata out from its throat in a flash, the drew out blade, the dripping blood, and eyes of the wyvern turned white by the instant death, and giant body of the wyvern slowly burdened onto the great sword. Yielding just to the weight, Ash turned the sword downwards, and pulled it out from the month of the Tigrex. The puddle of blood dyed the snow red. Billy kicked the ground. At the head of the second Tigrex which charged at them from the rear, he swung his hammer down again. After the single blow of power, the wyvern turned its eyes, and there was nothing left in its future.

"You, can fly in the sky?"

"As long as SEVEN is here, it's always I can fly for me. Beyond my control"

"...I see"

"Though I think it's good occasionally"

"I'll tell SEVEN later"

"Do not do what is unnecessary"

Swinging the blood, the blade with blood drew an arc in the snow mountains. He looked up. The Tigrex were looking at scattered directions unlike a while ago. The falling shadow was small, however, alert and agile. Lightly, lightly, the sparkle of a blade danced. The sound of arrows tearing in the cold air. _Oh, _he let out a sigh.

(Everyone, has come)

Much earlier, than he expected.

"Billy! Are you alright!"

"Yeah!"

"As expected from Billy-han! Hey hey, how many minutes have you keep with the enemies?"

"Around forty minutes! Two increased halfway! There's just no means to attack, and I was going to give up!"

"Whoa! Billy-han you monster! I will absolutely excuse myself from fighting like this solo!"

The fluttering lance, he knew the usual joking rhythm of his. It was depressing to fight in battles of silence. When no voices could be heard though there was somebody, it was always concerned whether the others were dead or alive, were they still standing, and he would feel uneasy. Falt was good at grasping the situation, though he was a head more outstanding, SEVEN was considerably good at it too. He might be the best among the close-range hunters.

"Billy! How many more minutes do we have to stand?"

"Twenty minutes!"

"Divide them two by two! Close-ranges and gunners divide into half-and-half after stopping them with flash bombs! Put as many distance as possible! Sky! Stay a little far from them, give us a signal if they seem to join together! Mr.! Protect Sky! Ash and SEVEN separate, Falt and Riku too! Lamia stay still Flat, and Sakura, behind Ash! Carry! Grasp the situation of everyone if you can! jack can be on SEVEN's side, Billy, can you move!"

"Yes!"

"Head towards SEVEN's side! Got it, it's a just fight without a good battle preparation! We're going to run tight if time passes! The first priority is to carry the supplies to the village first! Are there anyone confidence in their feet!"

"Me me! I'll show you the fast runner of this lance user!"

"Ah, I comparatively have confidence too!"

"In case of emergency, I'll entrust the feint operation to you! Let's go!"

SEVEN and Sky chuckled bitterly.

Playing tag with four Tigrexs, was a very absurd act. The thrown flash bomb, the world became pure white. Billy drank up a potion. There were no more of the uneasiness and fret he felt earlier.

(...No, it's still too early to be relief)

He grabbed the hammer by the handle. In the middle where the snowstorm was approaching slowly, the roar of the Tigrex echoed.

* * *

><p>After the Tigrexs fortunately escaped to other areas approximately at the same time after ten minutes, the evening went around, until the moon lighted up the area, the transportation of supplies continued for a long time. The supplies loaded onto the small airship, were food, combination tools, materials, clothing, and assuming the invasions of monsters and snow slide could happen, tools and wood were loaded. As the quantities were hardly able to be carried by several people, if they were to be carried only by hunters, time would be needed. When all the members ate their suppers together, the moon was already going to arrive at the south.<p>

"Everyone are mostly slightly injured, Billy have a little more bruises, and Tharros is healthy. Most of the villagers are not in serious conditions too... There aren't anyone that must be treated absorbedly, Nobutuna"

"Is this well done? ... I don't know how it will turn out beyond this point"

"I don't really understand whether such negative remarks of yours, are admonitions or whether just negative..."

"I don't know which is it either saying it... It's merely, reality"

_So Billy. Though I think it's probably very much hard to demand an explanation from you, can you tell us the reason you called us. _A cup of liquor in one hand, in the middle of fatigue, with the elbows slovenly on the table, Nobutuna rubbed against his sleepy dark eyes. If he looked around, everyone else was slowly behaving lackadaisically in the same way and licking the liquor in the name of protection against the cold. Such a scene could not be shown to the villagers and the guild either. They were in a state of having difficulty to be all right.

_Anyway only by myself, _he straightened his back. Billy who was going to answer, lifted his body slowly, murmured with his blue clear eyes still, and said.

"...Tigrex, eight of them"

"...Eight"

"For these past several days, I repeated fighting them several times. Still there weren't any three at the same time, or five at the same time, but in the meantime, I was just a little able to confirm the head count... Eight. Because one was killed, at least seven of them"

_As I have only looked with my eyes, it might be wrong. _There weren't anyone to plunge into the added lines. Because there was a confused fight with five within a small period at the same time, they understood immediately that it was abnormal even with the phenomenon only.

"...Sayings of Tigrexs herding together... Is there any, Mr. Sido?"

"Not in my dictionary"

An immediate reply.

"How about jack?"

"Nope, Sis?"

"Not any"

"The researchers are all annihilated. Riku"

"Huh? Why me?"

"You're a guide hunter. Have you heard of any rumors or informations like this, anything will do"

"Ask a guide hunter of the desert or snow mountains about that instead of a guide hunter of the great forest. SEVEN?"

"Me? I don't know. It'll be different if it's about Dia, but I don't know anything about Tigrex."

"...SEVEN is a guide hunter?"

"He only wants adjunction"

He answered back while being slightly surprised at the voice of Sakura surprised.

"But I haven't heard of anything like this after all. Well, the actions of monsters, are out of the range of human supposition. The spread in the power of Elder Dragons, and the signs of some natural disasters, and the happening of terrible things are possible... What are you going to do, knowing the reason that the Tigrexs crowded, Nobu-chan"

It was all, a mysterious part. Tigrexs herded. With the only the fact lying in front, the solution was nowhere to be fine by just investigating the cause. Anyway, they would only die of they don't fight. Leaving such a question off quickly, they should be examining a method to fight against them who became a crowd. There were no sayings, the way of handling was not known. Knowing the cause, would not affect anything.

Still, Nobutuna did not hand over.

"...There is often a purpose for creatures to crowd together. Even humans, a purpose is necessary when we group up. Like our hunting group... It's the same thing"

Like the Yian Kut-kus, though it was a frequent tendency in birds, it also existed in wyvern classes. Basarios and Gravios would group together to secure nourishment, staying still and not move in the volcanos, they may also make mysterious group to humans. Speaking of the snow mountains, the Khezus were so too. To that types of wyvern which did not have mating season, hermaphroditism, they would make babies alone, several of them may protect one laying eggs. Rathian would generally paired with a Rathalos, if one of them was killed due to some kind of curcumstances in the middle of child care, they may look for power from the other pairs, and the group they formed would grow bigger. Just like the examples, there were many cases of large-sized monsters forming groups because of breeding season, mating period, and the nurture period of the young.

There were also other cases. Several years ago, around five Gypceros formed a small group due to the change of quality of the water in the surrounding neighborhood. Screened by the environment of nature, and burrowing the hands of companions, were not limited to human beings only.

"It's breeding season to Tigrexs also. I think that they crowded for that kind of reason. But, why is it the snow mountains... This winter should be hard. The snow mountains are shut. Why are they calm on the closed lands of snow and ice which they must share their gained food? ... Those fellows aren't humans. They don't imitate nor waste nor do something inefficient."

"... Then why are they here? They really did appeared in front of us in that way. What meaning does it have to investigate the cause"

"Ash. Are you able to fight the Order of the Black Beast without knowing their purpose"

"... Huh? What do you mean"

"Simply because the purpose of the Order was theft and murder, killing them was right to the Guild Knights. We too, turned violence to the people... But, what if we don't know?"

_If we didn't know, only, like ourselves now, we could have been a gather of people of "a group with the purpose of hunting", we could have not been anyone else. With the informations and the conviction of points, people could predict their opponents. It may be said that simply because the Order had black rumors, we were able to pull our swords. _

"It's not as if I'm controversial to fighting. Such as breeding and food shortage, even if they crowded for living or because of physiological phenomenon, it has nothing to do with us. They might show their fangs and lives might be lost... Though I say it's pre-inclination, lay up for a rainy day, well, the other side will only think of it as the selfish circumstances of human beings, that's intelligence, but there's no help for it"

"...Nobutuna, what do you want to say. You, that, is an opinion that may justify the damages caused by that group in the snow mountains..."

Surely they were merely living. Hunters were the existence to protect people from the way of life of the monsters. What he was saying, was frowned.

"... Don't make such a scary face... It's not like that. My bad. It's a roundabout. Let's say it simpler."

Chuckling a little, Nobutuna waved his hands. He tried to reverse his idea. They crowded in the snow mountains. Why. In such a cold place. In the winter, running out of food, why.

.

"Isn't it because it's the snow mountains, the Tigrexs crowded?"

.

"...Because it's the snow mountains..."

"They crowded...?"

"They had to come to the snow mountain. However, being alone in such a place for a long term, it's hard to find preys, there's also a limit to the temperature of an individual. But, those are only problems that can be wiped out if they become a crowd. If they sleep together, it won't be cold. If they share and hunt, though the quantity of their meals will be decrease, it will be much more efficient than having nothing."

"For what reasons did the creatures of the desert come to the snow mountains..."

"Ash, that's why I have been asking urgently since a while ago. Like, why did those fellows come to the snow mountains"

"...I got it now, if we figure that out, by only removing that cause, we can drive the enemies back"

jack nodded at the words of Mr.. Sakura looked puzzled putting up her forefinger, and Tharros said.

"For example, if the aim of the Tigrexs are the meat of Popos, we only have to send all the Popos to the depths of the snow mountains. Or, if we can keep them away from the village, at least the peace of the village can be protected"

"...What a terrible nuisance to the Popos"

"It's a tradition of the world. The survival of the fittest"

Hearing the words of Carry, _I see, _Sakura shrugged, _then, _she looked at Nobutuna. It meant that she had became a hunter that could receive the reality lightly.

"That, cause, you say, is their purpose, do you have any predictions what it is?"

"No idea? Though I'm a hunter, it doesn't mean that, I know a lot about the habits of the monsters... I do have more knowledge than commoners, still if these guys who have studied more waggled their heads, we're finished"

.

"...When the King, is born"

.

It was Sky who opened his month.

"...The party of blessings begins"

"...What is that. It's sounding strangely cool"

"What is that. You're not in the position to say that to me... It's a phrase of a poetry"

Ash tilted his neck in the way that was unexpected, but Sky only raised an eyebrow. Nobutuna looked at Sky for a moment. Straightening his back as if he understood, Sky began to talk about it.

"When the King is born, the party of blessings begins. All creatures will flap their wings for the King, across every wind and waves, even from the other side of the sea. The King is born, the time to fly, in order to protect the young King, all the knights will show their fangs. ... It's another view of the folk song in this whole area, but it's not about the Kingdom, it generally is pointing to the monsters"

The monsters which herded in particular were often used as examples. The prey family, Bulldromes, Vespoids, individuals comparative small were closer with commoners, and Yian Kut-kus were the representative of the larger creatures. For the child who was born newly, they would show their fangs again and again, and turned their claws to everything that became their enemies.

"When the monsters that don't crowd together as groups normally, the same poem is always sung... As the omen, that the King will be born"

"The King can not be alone. The King will not be established, if there are not even one people... Sky, your prediction?"

"...Among the Tigrexs, the guys that appeared here, are big. Even the ones we fought today are of king size. Besides, it's confirmed that they're mostly siblings. If those are young wyverns, the mother wyvern should be huger... That mother wyvern, it might be going to give birth to a child. It might have already been born. For example, a child bigger than them. A much stronger child"

"...It is said that Tigrex's behavior patterns and the frame resembles the ancestors of the Elder Dragons... Even if there's something hereditarily, it's not strange"

"...So, they crowded in order to protect that child?"

"The nutrients of the Popo meat and Anteka meat, are markedly higher in comparison with other herbivores... Isn't that possible"

"But, why is it necessary to protect that child? If it isn't able to live independently, it's already disqualification from the nature. Even if they protected it, there isn't a reason for them to bring it up"

"Falt's right... Even mine, is only a supposition. But, I only showed one possibility"

_However, usually, isn't it so, when we want to borrow the hands of someone else. _Sky said.

"Oneself alone cannot protect it, but when one has something that one must protect, humans would look for friends, and ask for help... Even monsters, feel the same about that"

A feeling, next to, wanting to live.

"What is it... I cannot express it well"

The reason why a person took weapons, the reason why hunters were born, it was simply merely, not because to look for opponents stronger than was the second product. It should be different at first, because humans, took weapons because they were weak.

"...Anyway, somehow, it seems like you have some expectations."

"It's just a supposition?"

"The other side will not be concerned with our suppositions, they won't even what to know. In addition, even for us, let's say there's only one way for us too, right?"

_Even the opponents have something they want to protect. We also, have something we want to protect. _

_If this is true, there's only one method. _

Nobutuna laughed. His eyes were strangely clear.

"We're going to stay on the snow mountains from tomorrow... Though the number of people is hopelessly small, we won't accept it as an quest from the Hunters Guild. It's a free service, in return all of us have the authority to enter the snow mountains. Let's negotiate about the limited number of supplies... Forget about the Kokoto jinx at this chance. We're going to choose the members. It's a must to strengthen the defense of the village too."

_For the time being, everyone, take a good rest today. _Fortunately the night was quiet. The wind slowed down, and the prospects cleared well too. The snowstorm was brought by the Kushala Daora.

He looked down. Like swatting one by one, he recalled the figures of the Tigrexs.

"...It's the only night in the village. Spend it freely as you wish."

Though Nobutuna said so, he himself was the one that seemed to be captive in the middle of a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>You must not hate them. <em>

This, was the first thing told to everyone who became a hunter.

.

The family was being robbed of, the lover was being killed, the village was damaged, the life was destroyed. There were in fact a great number which became hunters with such negative feelings. The feelings of them who were robbed of their loved ones, would think limitlessly fair, but still hunters... must not hate the monsters.

They, were only simply living. In order to be there, they showed their fangs, and polished their claws. They, were only simply living. Like humans that ran their lives, they may only kill someone, and destroy a village or town. They, were only simply living. Without hatred nor rage nor sorrow, they only faced the humans in order to live.

Humans too, should confront them, merely for the sake of living.

In the Hunters Guild, it was repeatedly told to everything who became a hunter, _you must not hate them, _running out in that one point, was probably because the feeling called hatred existed only inside a human. Even if the monsters had anger, there was no hatred. In fact, a story of monster which came to retaliate because one of them from a pair of a group was being killed, was never heard once.

Among them, it was definitely fate too, that the beaks would die. The law of the world always declared the survival of the fittest. About a commonplace, it was the original figure the world should have.

Therefore surely, the creatures called human beings, were exceptional. The weak should be protected, it was declared for a long time among people, but the reality of the weak being protected by the reason of being weak, existed only among humans. Though many monsters had the tended to protect their children, they would also showed their fangs towards their matured sons and daughters. The relationship of parent did not matter, they would slaughter the body that seemed to threat their lives. Even if there were exceptions in that, humans were definitely not so. So as to think that it was normal for the weak to die, humans were not strong as an individual.

They would not decide that weaklings did not have the right to live. They would not expel the weak. They would try to help them. It was because they had this thought, the medical development became remarkable. The weak was always near to death.

Humans, were creatures that found death sad. Humans, were creatures that found death fearful. Even if _why _was asked, there was probably no right answer. It could be the desire of physiological creatures, then humans probably may not be the first, to feel the sadness and fear of others.

He could not say that monsters did not have any feelings like sadness and fear. Rather Nobutuna may be an extremely rare hunter that was able to catch that point affirmatively. Even they would grieve, be pleased, laugh, sigh, despair, and hope, without confidence in his vague ground, he always confronted the monsters.

He only knew that he himself humans, were much much weaker than monsters.

(Humans always betrayed. Made lies. Deceived each other.)

In this world, not including the fights to live, humans were probably the only creatures that would murder the same kind for their own self-interests.

Jealousy, hatred, and dislike...They were really difficult creatures.

Led by wisdom, if he moved so that the ones around him could find more happiness than himself, misfortune would come like a reaction. As much as they themselves becoming unhappy, some humans would become happy somewhere, and he did not know where. Though he could afford to look at the happiness of the others when he was in the middle of misfortune, if he was called into question, because humans were weak, he wouldn't be able to see things like that. Surely jealousy and hatred and despise, made deep inside his chest jet-black.

Still to humans, let alone themselves, but found the death of others sad and fearfully, therefore they longed for power to run away from it desperately. Surely he thought, the result would be weapons.

They were many people being attracted by the strength of the big monsters. For hunters that considered them the best target for hunting, that tendency would grow stronger. They may be able to obtain strength if they defeated the monsters. Wyverns were the symbol of strength from the old days, people among the soloists that were able to defeat the strong wyverns alone, were looked at with admiration and a feeling of respect. In their hands, were by all means, the weapon made from the monster which they slaughtered. He himself was the same too. Weapons were the only thing left in the hands of human, to escape from the result of the death of themselves and others, it was the will to fight. Originally, it was not intended for killing something.

Still humans were weak, only weapons would not be enough, and they promoted the medical care and science hard. Borrow the hands of somebody when one alone was not enough. It would become like this, when a weak person was weak and demanded to live desperately. As a result, many indulged in the power of others and the power of items, when one must stand only by own power, there were many people that could not do so. He could only think that, people gather and might become more in vain and weaker.

.

All the monsters may know.

What was really necessary in order to live.

.

It was not weapons, it was not strength, that surely must not be, the biologic difference nor the difference in potential.

.

Their strength was from the will gained from bearing the overwhelming loneliness.

.

Including the joint struggles of monsters, they were rare. Even if there were rarely creatures that act in a group or a pair, that was not originally intended for fight against humans, it was intended for living, even if there were joint struggles, there weren't much cases, like the Tigrexs this time, of large monsters to form groups. Two at the same time would be the best limit. The two of them too, each other was conscious of each other, and may make 'joint struggles' as if to make up. Like humans, thinking of the habit and the injuries of someone, calculating the reach of the weapons of the opponents, more efficiently, including the methods of wining by all means, would they think and fight.

The herbivorous beasts formed a group in order to protect their bodies from the carnivorous animals. When the small carnivorous creatures formed a gang, the purpose was a survival plan when a larger carnivores appeared, and in order for a method of more efficient hunting, by those, they maintained the descendant prosperity with large round numbers. Humans were close to these small carnivorous creatures.

The large size.

The large-sized monsters that hunters all together assumed as targets, approximately almost, acted alone.

Overwhelmingly, in loneliness.

.

The loneliness of high purity was the proof of strength having the same high purity.

.

There were many hunters that aimed to be a soloist being possessed by that will, even if they realized about that impossibility on the way, the traces of humans that challenged from dragons to large-sized monsters did not cut off. Gaining victory from facing them, the sense of fulfillment and the sense of accomplishment, the deep emotion, the impression were rare in daily life. By replacing their loneliness with oneself, humans gained the illusion of becoming stronger.

.

But, still there may be many humans thought and wanted to become a dragon. They were strong.

.

They were strong as to realize that humans were something dwarfish. Without weapons and armors, humans would only run away, unable to make a match, and died instantly. Humans were frightened by them, expelled, and still they lived. Hunters were born from there. Really weak small creatures without organs that could breath fire nor claws nor fangs. Creatures in vain that would never be an opponent to the wyverns.

The strength they gained from slaughtering them, was truly nothing else but illusion. Things born as humans would die as humans. They could not become anything higher than humans. They could not become anything lower than humans.

Still humans created weapons, learned science, and gained from them by knowledge. Borrowed the hands of somebody if there was one enemy that one could not face alone. The strength of connection could oppose the strength of loneliness.

Till abusing the false and borrowed strength, he thought that there were humans that lived like that.

For hunters to continue as hunters was to possibly, be existed between humans and monsters, and it may be like something looking into the big big ditch.

In the depth of that, wanting to see something which was crystallized by the different strength of each other, they may go to hunting grounds with weapons.

The reason why there weren't many people that longed to become monsters, probably, was because it was hard to abandon the strength of connections between people and that pride.

They challenged monsters continuously because they wanted to check how far could that strength reach.

_You must not hate them. To hate them is catching the wrong sow by the ear. _

The field each other stood on was different. If one must fight them, oneself must stand in their fields. It would become nothing, including hatred and anger and sorrow. If one could not swallow what was natural to the monsters as something natural, one could not become a hunter. When a person became a hunter, he or she must return to the weakest wild monster.

Objects that could be bring in as a person, were weapons, a little science, and companions.

One could not but win if one wanted to keep the connections as a person.

.

With a turn, as if leaning against the sword in his hand, he looked down.

To the companion that he polished, spun, and walked together as a symbol of his power, he leaned against it and looked down.

_Oh. _He knew that his voice muttering was shivering.

"...This is scary..."

The Tigrexs which endured loneliness and held powerful strength alone, formed a group.

Wyverns that people in vain were able to face by gathering, gathered in the same way as humans.

.

The strength of loneliness had led to the strength of connection.

.

(Can we win)

.

_Somebody might die._ The moment he thought of, with a shiver, an absolute zero point sank to the bottom of his stomach in a breath. Occluding the stumps tightly, he grasped the handle of the sword. _Why do I think of something like that. _As he cursed himself, he closed his eyes tightly. As if to wipe out the future he just imagined, he gritted his teeth more strongly.

.

(Can we win,)

.

The opponents were Tigrexs. And they were exceptionally huge. With five of them in front of his eyes at the same time, it was hard for him to buy the fact that he was upset. Still because SEVEN cried out, and Ash answered, he was able to return to sanity. All was saved, they came through somehow, finally the unrest outran him, and a new quiver ran.

.

A need above that was actually here.

.

Anyone would run away if they had nothing to carry on their backs. They were hardly, opponents they could match with. Wyverns were strong. Humans were weak. In the reality arranged in front, including the dream to fight against, there was no room for him to look. _Can we win. _He asked it repeatedly. _Can we win. _

_._

_We can win, _he thought.

_But, someone, might die. Someone might hurt their bodies. Someone might lose it. Something. _

_They are not opponents that we can win without a price. _

_._

Even if he scolded himself for becoming timid, it did not affect the backside of his heart. Nobutuna was different from Billy. The things carrying on their backs, were different.

(I want to value the hunting group, more than the village. What a worst...)

He wanted to destroy the possibility that someone may lose a physical part from the beginning. He could not keep his sanity if it was expected that someone may die.

It was not as if he did not trust his friends. However, their opponents were too bad.

(I'm scared,)

It did not matter to him if he himself died, he did not care if his arm was taken from him.

Such things didn't matter, though it didn't matter, if someone else beside him ended up that way, he would want to run away from this place as quickly as possible.

The moment the hunting group leader made the signal, all the endings were granted to him.

When his companions that responded to the signal died, it was not the wyverns but himself that killed them. It was Nobutuna, who was the leader. Because it was natural for the weak to die. The weak believed in the wrong strength, _fight, _if he said so, and when one died, the erred was the one that gave the order.

If humans had the best method to evade it, it was not to let weaklings enter there. It was the same as hunters keeping villagers away from hunting grounds. If there's a slight possibility, they would destroy it completely. If they couldn't do so, they would lower it as small as they could.

.

_And, I can't do so now. I cannot do so._

_We are hunters._

.

Could he order them to die.

To his friends which he thought of important from the bottom of his heart.

(I'm scared,)

He knew that it was the only possibility. He could see the method to go through probably if he thought about it. It was not as if he gave up the hope, it was not as if his confidence and readiness were not enough. They were strong, and they hardly die. He knew. He understood.

However, as long as there was no matter of decision, the assumed worst prediction map always continued in the backside of his brain.

Tigrexs, were strong.

They were much stronger than humans.

(Am I going, to kill them)

.

_Do you have the strength to kill a person?_

_._

(Why do you create an organization that kills other)

(Cause I think it's necessary)

.

He could not, tell his friends, to fight, to die. What would such a leader, be able to protect.

A hunting group, was a group of hunters. They were people who gathered to hunt. What was hunting. What was a hunter. What were weapons for.

What was the purpose of a hunting group that didn't fight.

(No, it's not a collusion, I didn't make it for such a purpose!)

But, he did not make, to let his friends die. He could not do so.

.

(What if I fail...?)

(You will only die)

.

He understood that running away from here, would be the same as creating a hell for the people.

He knew that that to the world, was only the phenomenon in conformity with the rules of the survival of fittest.

They would only die, if they did not fight.

.

(...You, are really, strong)

.

He recalled the man who was the head of the past black hunting group which he hadn't even seen his face.

Nobutuna still did not know the name of the man that picked him up. He thought that there was no need to know it, and his way of thinking had not changed till now.

Still, he regretted why did he not learn from the man who ordered them to kill others, what he was thinking when did so.

He did not think that there were any feeling. He understood that the man lacked in love and gentleness. However right now, he just wanted that cold-hearted strength. He hoped for the strength that gave up cold-bloodedly, taking the death of others. He thought that surely that, should be the figure of the one who was top in the organization.

Otherwise, he could not protect the village. A member was calling for help, and they came here in the form of responding to him, what they should accomplish was only one.

The villagers were weak. They did not know how to fight. They were only expelled weak people. If hunters existed to protect them naturally, though it should be inexcusable including turning around for their self-protection.

He understood about the survival of fittest in the world, yet he was not convinced. The Order of the Black Beast might only be a hunting group that added the wisdom of humans to the strength of loneliness of monsters.

_Oh, _his voice shivered.

.

"This is scary..."

.

Still he was frightened that his friends would die.

It was painful to lose something important.

He could not tell them, to fight, which was connected by equivalence of, to die.

Surely they would answer him. _Of course, _and they would proceed to the hunting grounds. It was easy to believe in them. Surely it was easy for him to believe that they would live and come home. However, the strength of trust in comparison with the strength of reality, he did not whether it could compete against.

Wyverns, were strong. Overwhelmingly.

He had seen with his own eyes. In that way, many hunters were slaughtered. Killed. _Why do you hate the monsters, _it might be said, to someone that sobbed for killing friends mercilessly. If he did not overlap that scene with themselves present, how good would that be.

The creatures that were proud of the strength of loneliness, throwing it away and becoming a crowd, what would they do against _us_ trying to protect something connected.

Including the strength of trust, if it was replaced with reality, it would not even be a thing so vague and uncertain. The world always moved with the law of nature. The weak would die in battlefields. _I am not a weakling, _if there were humans that could say so with his chest straight, that fellow would just be a fool. Humans were fragile. The creatures called human, such creatures could not become anything higher, and they could not become anything lower.

They were weak and small creatures.

.

(How comfortable will I be, if I'm alone)

.

Certainly, there could not be anything like stopping because of the fear of death of somebody.

.

His breathing stopped. He opened his eyes wide.

.

He began to see the weakness born from the connection of people inside him.

* * *

><p>"There, it's a big success"<p>

"Doctor jack really has used a strong measure... To make that hard drinker slept in a blow"

_Cause it's cold, let's warm ourselves first, everyone's gonna have one cup. _Saying so, the fingertips that received the held out cup, and they were able to confirm that they were slightly shaking, was because the fluctuation of the pouring white liquor was reflected by the moonlight. Otherwise surely, they could not be able to catch up with the change of Nobutuna, from strange to alert and agile.

It was Falt, who noticed that he was frightened.

_What is frightened of, _everyone asked back. Falt tiled his head, _Tigrex is his weak point from the old days, _he smiled. Riku and Mr. Sido were surprised and looked back. _Is that, true? _

"Because, when we first met, Nobutuna fought against a Tigrex by himself?"

"Yeah. Though it's not as big as the ones this time, I remembered that it was bigger than the normal size. Two appeared at the same time, and I was able to carve only one by chance. Weak point, are you joking?"

"...It's not a lie? He often complained about it"

"Seriously? No way-...It's unbelievable. He was able to chip it's strength to let me able to finish me with bow within a few minutes? At that time he was received almost no damage, is that real?"

_Why do you have to doubt so much, _Falt pouted over, and Mr. shook his head. _Because. It's absolutely impossible for one person at that time. Anyway it doesn't matter which is right. _Cutting the descent flow of the conversation into chunks, Riku looked back towards jack.

"...How is the taste of the characteristic excellent sake"

"I don't think it's bad. Since I'm the one that combine it"

"Where does that haughty confidence come from... I never heard that something will put combination and cooking together"

_Well, is Nobu-chan really scared. _With a chuckle, he asked laughingly, and he did not tilted his head as if being puzzled.

"I don't think that he's scared... I think he probably won't answer us even if we ask him what is he scared of"

"If our hunting head is like that, it's be a little troubled. Is he all right..."

"Let's just say, how many of us are all right, within the members. Isn't everyone, quite scared?"

"Then what about you, Riku"

"Me? I'm frightened-–-–... Isn't that for sure, against those gigantic lizards"

_Looking objectively, humans hunting wyverns is already strange, _Riku thought. Because he had once been there barehanded, he understood about it with all his might.

_There's no way we can win_, he thought. Without anything, potions, traps, nor weapons. When humans stood completely in the same field as them, there was no forms of art.

_I'm lucky that I'm not dead, _till now he often thought so. Though he was an idiot, more could be known by sensing with owns living body than the words of others.

"... Human beings will run away because they think they cannot win. Cause we're weak"

"...You, do you intend to do so"

_Do you plan to leave the hunting group, and descend from the mountains alone. _A low voice, a voice angered by betrayal. _Huh, _then, he noticed for the first time. If he could give out such a freezing voice, then this fellow must have entered it once. Though Falt's eyes were raising slowly, Riku could see them through the mask. Those eyes, were the eyes of beasts.

The wild territory. The territory which only the will of loneliness, accepted one's existence. The loneliness that ones who protruded the territory of humans knew.

Humans were not anything above, if a living being which could not become anything below it entered, if it could not return, it would only be a territory of mere destruction.

(Oh, both he and I, probably are the kinds of people that returned from it)

Who was the one that dragged them back.

"...Actually it will be fine, to do so."

Probably, if it was himself a little before, he would have do so in that way without hesitation. Against such big Tigrex, worst, a crowd. Sacrificing a village and faced them with a huge army of hunters after the thaw, would be more effective in bringing victory.

The present condition was hopeless if they said. When would be the thaw? It was better to assume for another one month. One month. If all the Tigrexs could not be subdued within that period, probably someone would die. The worst situation was even the village was being exterminated without being able to protect it. Even hunters were humans, they were not as strong as the wyverns. The ability of recover was sadly weaker than wyverns. Defense fights would only bring death closer to this situation. The judgement of Nobutuna who said to stay in the snow mountains, was probably right.

"Though I don't know too well myself, I won't do so"

"..."

"It's actually a fine thing to run away from. If Nobutuna doesn't want to do so, I won't do it."

_Though I might have done so if I'm by myself? _Thinking that it was not like him, Riku said with a grin.

.

"Unfortunately, you are not alone anymore"

.

"... Seriously no way when you say that-–! But as you said! You just say something cool Riku! But it's so not like you!"

"What... No way, isn't that mean? I think it's not like me but is that all you've got to say?"

"Ah, I just feel refreshed. Sleep. I'm going to sleep before it's too alte. Thanks Riku! I'm not going to take back what I say even after I slept"

"Take it back Falt! Why am I always being treated like this? Seriously no way-–!"

The voice of giggles, and he looked at jack who was next to him. He was shrugged in the same way, with a calm face.

"It's not like you, but it just come, just a little"

"Yeah... To be frank, I'm scared. Somehow, I feel that it will be alright"

_Take it back! No way you're just Riku. Why is it always like this! Ah-– already-– why does it always ended in this way every time every time I say something, as expected screw me. You're right it's protein, you better sleep quickly too! _Down the noisy corridor, surely the leader who fell into sleep, could not here these voices either.

* * *

><p>A nation. The next he could think of, was the military. The divided squats. Next would be units. Groups. Where would the Chivalric Order be if he put it inside a hunting group. The board of chess did not advance.<p>

"...You're thinking of something else, right"

"Yes"

"It's Ash who told me to accompany cause he can't sleep..."

"Aren't you so too"

"Well it is... Isn't your defeat decided"

"I don't think so... If if do it this way"

With a push, a white knight nudged a black pawn.

"Probably, well, antagonism"

"You're wonderful"

"Hey Sky. A hunting group, how large in scale is this group"

"...This is unexpected. What kind of story is this?"

"If I apply it to the Chivalric Order, the scale of our hunting group, the number of people is around more than a group, and less than a unit... If the Kingdom is going to confront seven Tigrex, I think probably a number of teams are going to be dispatched."

As he played with the black king, Sky observed Ash without moving. His absentmindedness was because he was tired, and somewhere of his voice was wet with drunkenness, though it was not as if he could not turn his tongue around, he was sleepy yet he did not sleep, a little was still lacked in order to confirm the name of the feeling.

"...Though the strength of a hunter is different individually, there are many guys that could be equal with from a squadron to a team... Say if we have the same ability of a squadron level... One Tigrex is same as a team... Surely, their side will be too reckless..."

"...Aren't you unusually timid?"

"Every single words of you are making me angry... Even I have the eyes to judge the reality"

"It's dangerous to judge by the value of power and number and quantity. That doesn't work in the world of hunters... Seven Tigrexs, possibly, even the Royal Knights nor the army, might be able to fight against them? Though they know about the way to fight with people, they don't know how to fight monsters"

Few people could hunt efficiently. If a great number charged in, they were may frustrate each other. This was the reason that hunters chose their hunting companions carefully.

Saying, _let's go together, _even if answered with, _sorry, _they would not think of other too bad. What was under the words, was simply a sentence of "we might not cooperate well".

Beginning with the affinity of weapons, the way of hunting, build, eyes, equipments, skills. Some may ask directly about the battle style and habits. As a result, _sorry, _if told so, _i see, _the conversation would end. Of course, by the actions and words added afterwards, _then let's go and see, _it would be sufficient.

"...But, it's frightening..."

"...Which are you scared of"

"Which?"

"Yourself dying or someone dying, which are you scared of?"

_It's said to Lamia. From Falt. That might be the first time for me, to see him seriously angry._

(If you died everyone is going to cry! It's painful! We're going to regret and suffer! How can there by any death good for somebody in this world! If you think of your friends never do such a stupid imitation again!)

"Those words... though I can't tell Falt, aren't they relatively, quite heavy"

"..."

"To Lamia, till then, she thought that her life would be hers only... Sakura told me"

(Ash, her life, it isn't her property only anymore. But, without changing, it belongs to her... Isn't it slightly hard?)

"By the words of Falt, Lamia felt like having carried Falt on her back"

The feeling of having tied up. She could not die anymore. It was not possible for her to abandon her life, she probably could not take risk anymore.

"I think that the choice to die has disappeared from her"

"...You're right"

"I think, probably, we'll have to do so too"

_But, Sky, have you ever fight in the hunting grounds, not thinking that you might die?_

"Me, nope."

"...I haven't too"

"Right? No matter how, even against 'an opponent that we can definitely win', hunters may die at any time, I think we thought so as we fought"

_I think, in that, as if to pin the feeling of fear to the floor, as if to fight against that feeling, we wield our weapons._

(Someone will be sad if we die, that is surely true, but if that makes dying more frightening... In hunting grounds, can we win?)

_It might be impossible for me. _Sakura said. _I might die. But I don't want to die, therefore I fight. The choices of, to escape, and , to fight, are always left in the middle of the fluctuation of our hearts, simply because we can choose, to fight, a hunter can be worth as a hunter. _

(Ash, if you die, I probably will cry a lot. I might cry all the time... I think I'll want to chase after you)

_Chasing after Ash, I may die myself. _

(Still, can you go to the hunting grounds?)

"Well, I'll go"

"...Why, is that"

"...Ah-–, I'll be troubled if you ask, hmmm... Doesn't running away, look uncool"

"The dimension of our subject is not something about being cool and uncool"

"...I can't say it well"

"To me, Ash. The death of myself is more fearful than the others dying"

_Are you going to laugh at me for being timid. _After having thought a little, Ash slowly shook his head. _Thank you. _Muttering, Sky smiled.

"It's scary to see myself which I cultivated disappear. There's still more I want to see and do from now on, I'm scared that it will end. The future that will last ahead for me, it is firm. If that is taken away by the Tigrexs, it will be terrible."

He imagined himself who lived in tomorrow routinely. The day after tomorrow, one week later, oneself was no longer in the world, the consciousness was gone, thoughts disappeared, the heart vanished, were there possibly anyone people in the world, really thinking these?

_I might die tomorrow, _how many people were there would imagine about it and lived? How many people were there that fight against themselves in that way all alone?

(Probably, such sad people, are the strongest humans in the world)

Humans were very weak and small.

"Won't others have nothing to with it? Of course, even I will be sad if my friends die, therefore I'll cry, but probably one year after I survived, I'll play my horn again... The death of people fades. Though it can't be forgotten, the form of sadness staying without changing, there aren't just many among people."

Because it was not possible for a person to continue growing with just having sadness. Because probably, surely, it was very painful.

Sky knew that humans were creatures that would forget.

Humans were very weak and small.

"...Humans cannot be anything that is higher than humans, they cannot be anything below humans. Though there possibly may be unforgettable sorrow, most of them will be washed away by daily lives and forgotten. The feeling of a person wanting to live, probably, because it was stronger than any other things, it's beyond sadness."

Just like what Sakura said, there probably were sadness that could not be surpassed.

"...In the same way as Ash, the words of Falt, are quite heavy to me... But, I feel happy"

"...Yeah, I thought so too"

"If all that can be received and stopped, probably, I think, it might work"

There were people who would cry. There were people who would grieve. The words of his that shouted to live, reminded of the possibility that one might die tomorrow.

The words let them remembered the firm future including illusion ahead. With the forgotten fear, reality, and the dwarfish taste of human, still their enemies were the unknown Tigrexs which they did not know whether they could win even if their lives were bet on.

"I'm scared... But, I think now, we might win. I don't know how it will turn out either, I haven't think about it. There isn't a need to, right?"

"...Yes"

.

But, now, in order to survive with every effort, there were no value in the supposition of the future.

.

"...Hey, have you gathered up"

"jack"

"How long have you been there"

"Around when Falt's name appear. Relax, that guy has slept already"

"If he heard it, he's definitely going to dance happily and make fun of us... We're saved"

_You two drink it too and sleep quickly. But drink it on the bed. _Saying so, jack handed cups of white liquor to them.

"... What's this"

"The excellent sake of magic that made Nobutuna slept with a sip, compounded by doctor jack"

With a yawn, _I'm going to sleep too, _Riku waved his hand.

"Everyone is scared after all"

The remaining mutter, they looked at each other and bursted into laughters. _So, everyone is frightened. _

"What a cowardly hunting group"

"There's not a difference"

_But, everyone noticed. _jack slightly frowned.

It was Nobutuna who was the hunting head that decided to fight after the drift. _Though everyone is scared, he should be the one with most fear. _

(Thinking about it, it's like giving notice, telling all the members to die)

Therefore everyone, looked at their own death. They assumed the future that did not last. With fear, they were able to decide to exceed it. _We probably can live, if the death of ourselves and our companions could be assumed. _It was possible for humans to assume the death of others. Living and dying, these were granted to those who worked as hunters.

However, jack did not know.

(The sense of 'might kill his own friends"... can that fellow tolerate with it)

_He's scared. _Falt said, and he expected.

(...He was the one that created the hunting group, he's the one that gathered the members. He must no doubt, have more contemplation in this hunting group than others. He must be scared... Truly he should have wanted to throw away the possibility of destroying by his own hands)

_We might die. All the members will fight while thinking so. To fight against the fear. _There would be the resolution for death to open up means of escaping sometimes. As a result, the truth, some might die.

There might be the possibility, the chance, he was tired of assumptions.

"Mr."

"Huh"

"...Do you think, we can prevent anyone from dying"

_Do you think we can do so, against a group of Tigrexs._

"...I don't know"

He said honestly. jack looked at him.

"I don't know, that's why, I'll do it... Both, have the possibility... Certainly it was not limited, to be tied up with the result of being aggressive continuously. Betraying the things originally believed in, is ordinary in the world. In the secular society, it is always. The world does not have any feelings... It'll manage if we believe in it, words like these, are just words of honest to a fault of a child"

"..."

"But, jack. We, aren't so powerless"

_Though we don't have many supplies and power, we aren't powerless. We have techniques. We have wisdom too. Because we are humans, we though in various way and became a hunter. Because we are humans, we are hunters. _

"... If we live the way we are, no matter till when, we will surely just be how we are"

_Though I'm frightened. _Mr. said smiling bitterly.

.

"It's human's special privilege to create how we want to live from the way we are now?"

.

"...It is so"

_Do you think, we can not let anyone die? _

_Oh, I might be able to do it. _He muttered deep inside his chest.

(If you say it, I'll do it, leader?)

_If that, is the future we want to have._

* * *

><p>"We'll be entering from noon till evening to look generally around the mountains. Decide the routes which marking with paintballs, drag out the routes which the Tigrexs wander from there... I'll like to incline the techniques of Mr. too. Plus, I'll have the tow guide hunters move separately also."<p>

"Yes yes. Let it to me"

"Roger that"

"In case of battles on the way, there will be no problem in fighting against one or two as usual. But, when there's three or above, subjugation isn't the only aim, try to meet up with the other companions. If you think it's impossible, come back. Everyone bring a farcaster."

_Let's divide the members. _He drew a line on the snow, and wrote his name on the top most right corner.

"Billy will be the leader of the other group. He knows the most about the snow mountains, and he's used to the way of fighting on these lands too. jack and Mr. will be separated also, it'll be better to have a doctor hunter on each party. Falt and Riku will be on different teams also. We don't have much gunners. SEVEN and Ash are power types, and... Looking at it now, our hunting group really has taken a balance..."

"... Huh, didn't you think about it when you select the members"

"Nope I didn't think of anything. I let the feelings and weathers decide"

The balance of close-rangers and gunners were good, and it was ideal to have to doctor hunters. Incidentally, he even gathered a perfect hunting horn user as support.

(... We get along well, and the balance between hunters become so complete in this way)

_After all, it will be painful to lose anyone of them._

"...Billy, Ash, jack, Riku. Well, me, SEVEN, Mr., Falt, Sly. We will head to the mountaintop. Is there any map?"

"Here."

"The distance which Tigrexs will took around five hours before arriving at the village will be great. That means, including the mountaintop... Around this area"

He drew a red circle, and the mountaintop was on the corner of it. Then to the right, he divided the circle from the middle into two.

"This side will be Billy and the others, this side will be us. We're going to spend one full say to search. Fortunately, cause there's no snowstorm, there will be enough time for us to look around if we split... The area of the nest will be good. Let's look together once again tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. After fighting once, the other side has one finished, they shouldn't be coming out so easily"

Drawing the same markings on another map, he hand one to Riku, and one to Mr. The rest of the members did not have a map. It was the basics of hunters to walk with as least extra items as possible.

"...Then, let's move carefully. Put out the fire"

The fire before the camp went out. Nobutuna had slightly more luggage than the other. Firestone and cigarettes were unnecessary.

But, he was not able to part with them. It was important for him to be stable. There was no more escape. The touch of the walking through the snow, was a little wet. Unnecessary words were not need if they came to the hunting grounds. It would be fine if it was after the hunting, but now, it was an interval which even the opponents could not be seen.

He took a deep breath.

The air of the snow mountains was cold.

.

"Keep your respective role... Survive... Hunting, start!"

.

Sounding lightly across the snow mountains, footsteps.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fiction. Rime rhythm all on. Philosophy is a study for letting people live a better life, a great person said so. I think. Though I don't know about philosophy, 8th grader sickness (a humorous way of characterizing certain expressions or behaviors that are characteristic of teenagers). This is how Rime rhythm feels like. Be carefully cause it's lengthy. Anyway I think it'll be good if those playing 3rd could turn on 2ndG to fight a mega-Tigrex before reading. Hunting scenes are still no much. Please forgive me for the vague expressions. If it's "real" not game, how will it be, will it be like this? Don't give yourself air, don't flatter, aim and hit. Don't hide, don't hesitate, be straight. Thanks for reading.

**Translator's Note:**

Part 2 of chapter 11. Translating theories and fighting scenes aren't easy... sigh... Thanks for reading ( • w • )/''


	16. Chapter 11–3

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 11-3: Case All Cast

**Characters:** Nobutuna, Falt, jack, SEVEN, Billy, Riku, Ash, Sky, Mr. Sido

**Chapter Summary:**

The battle had started, and it was not a battle that could end without losing something.

* * *

><p>Against an individual monster, why did people go to hunt them in plurals? Wasn't that rude to the opponent? Because the enemy was alone, naturally a hunter should face them alone too. Indeed, they could stand in the same wield of wild nature. Fairness made the ends met there for the first time.<p>

He didn't particularly like to fight fairly. Such acts of hero of justice, was really a story out of his range. But, it was only troublesome as a person to proceed to the hunting groups bearing various things. That, could disturb his will when he fought. Instead of thinking about many when fighting, merely for the power facing, he could concentrate more and it would be much more fun, to return with the power of limit he could hold. His consciousness would be absorbed and dispersed when he thought about his companions and the items to use.

(Probably I only haven't trained)

He noticed for the first time, that he had came to form parties and headed to hunting grounds. Using items, thinking about his friend, if these became only "common", he could surely concentrate his mind on fighting. He felt liked having known the method of hunting as a person from the beginning again. To Riku, he probably had only fought in the way same as a beast as a soloist so far. Against monsters, he faced them as monsters also.

The result of abandoning as a person. It was a result of having disturbed as a person. When he realized instinctively that he must not come back at that time, it was because of a passion which was hard to fight against. And, when he returned, it was because of something cold that walked away with the heat.

If it was seized with passion, iron and metals would melt. The earth melted too. If a person was having passion, the person would slowly be tired. It would broke as if falling apart. Because the blowing wind was cold, it came back. Like obtaining a place to take a rest.

Sometimes maybe becoming a beast. However, humans could not be anything above a human, and could not be anything below it. If he did not return back to human, he would die.

He let go of the arrow he was holding. He drew another arrow immediately. Ahead of the head he was aiming at, only one. From the point of the head to the end of the tail, he shot straight at it. _Thew, _the wind that ran next to his cheek was awfully hot.

"Talking about four at the same time, this is terrible...!"

Climbing onto a slightly higher rock, securing a place to stand, without a halt to the shooting arrows for the purpose of killing the enemies thoroughly, still his eyes chased the four Tigrexs rushing widely below. Though meeting up was the first aim, it was extremely rash in this situation. Even if they ran and ran, the other sides were much faster.

By shooting arrows and turning the point of the swords, they finally succeeded in separating the distances between the four Tigrexs, and was in the condition of everyone except himself facing one by one. jack with his dual swords were having a hard fight being able only to aim at its legs due to the size, and Ash, being drove to the wall, entered a defensive fight. As for Billy, dodging two Tigrexs was all he could do, and it was a situation that only an instant could he draw his weapon. His fatigue in particular, was greater than the others. It was normal because he had been running through the snow mountains.

He hit his tongue. A chill ran down his back pulling him back. It was resembled to quivering with excitement in anticipation of an adventure. He could not tell what was what anymore, the inside which was cold or warm.

"Hey it's going to be a little blinding everyone be careful!"

He shouted as he put his bow aside. He took a flash bomb out from his porch, and he fixed it quickly to the tip of an arrow, only to give it a shock. Lightbugs were said to burst into a flash of light when they died, and flash bombs were made using the habits. He thought it was a terrible story. The trick was simple. Put a bug into the half of the ball opened with an air hole, and filled the other half with water. The lightbug which was shut in the small ball alive, would be suffocated by the water overflowed from the broken wall with shock. At that time, it flashed. The time lag after throwing it, was the time for suffocation. Hunters devised items quite vulgar.

(The survival of fittest)

It was so in other words. He took his bow in his hand again, and pointed it straight into the sky. Blue could not be seen from the sky smooth and white like a pearl.

_Geek, _the string sounded. His arm rang. _Huew, _he took a deep breath. Putting strength in the relaxed muscles, oxygen disappeared from his lungs, to the limit value of painfulness, _bang, _the arrow shot and split opened the sky. After one beat, two beat, the world became white.

(I can't waste anymore. There will be help if the other group doesn't notice this)

In order to succeed in escaping, they could not but somehow at least defeat one or two.

One of the wyverns was turning its eyes, and it crashed badly into the rock which became his footing. The shaking rock, a running crack, instinctively he felt danger and kicked the scaffold. The earth without time to slow down, the vibration that shook directly from his legs to his organs, still he looked back holding his bow and aimed at the head of the enemy.

The pierced arrow, the splashed blood, and a roar. With a shiver, something crawled through its back. Without moving the tip of the arrow he held, he aimed at the same place once more.

"Riku!"

The voice of someone crying out, an emergent dodge to the right, but only, an ached scratched his left shoulder. Though it was shallow, it could become an element that caused him to lack in concentration in this cold. But he could not mind.

Riku rolled and his left shoulder against the earth with all he got, without minding that the wound might open. The passed wind, and what approached from the rear, was the Tigrex that Ash was facing.

He posed lowly once more without breathing. The trace of tail which passed over his head. A roar from behind, he ran and passed through the legs of another Tigrex that came charging towards him. Wounds on the smooth wyvern scales. Neither of them were among the ones they fought the other day.

"Riku, hold out"

"What,"

"Hurry!"

Puzzling over the words of Billy who was ahead of him for an instant, the moment he took a breath, his heart judged earlier than his body. He crossed his arms perpendicularly against the raised hammer. When he relaxed against the shock, his body floated in the air to the best of his ability. Overlooking the scenery, a Tigrex rushing from the rear of Billy, the body of the small human, without even the time to dodge, got dragged by the forefoot and a moan raised from the depth of his throat. The swallowed voice sank shockingly in the coolly stomach. _Thump, _the place he fell and a spray of snow raised, was a rocky place slightly higher than the one a while ago.

Riku gritted his teeth as he got up, and looked at the bottom. _How is Billy. _While the dull pain he felt when he dropped went down, he could see the figure taking distance from the Tigrex as he stood up normally as light as always. An unique smell flashed across the tip of his nose incidentally. He had felt this before at the time when he received a direct hit from the ballista, like the veil of the tender silk.

"jack, this is great..."

He had used it without missing the timing. A sense of relieve, a relief that had not been felt so far. Though it was a strange sense, the will of beast immediately hauled in his fingers. A bow to pull, the string which creaked tightly. Aiming straight at the point ahead of the sword Ash held.

_Huff, _the moment he breathed out. At the middle of the crown of the head, a big strike.

Without letting go of the chance when it roared, Ash charged greatly with his great sword. One step slower. At the moment he thought, Riku held another arrow all too soon. Though it was difficult, he aimed at the right eye of the wyvern.

(It's certainly going to flinch if I shot it)

The accelerated concentration, the fingers creaked, and he could feel the overflowed blood that became unable to bear the resistance. Pain. The sense that the skins on the fingers were gradually coming off. He took a breath, still the point he aimed at what matched, and an arrow hit so as to broke the balance of both arms by force.

Passing through the eye, though he could not shoot the eyeball, the eyes of the Tigrex moved its eyes towards him, and a sword pierced deeply into the undulating soft neck.

Because the great sword had weight, it gave effects next to instant death to the opponent. It was a weapon that rarely entered the vital parts when used in solo, but the offensive ability was more than anything in party plays. If a gap could be made, even if it was against a wyvern that had some extent of strength to spare, one blow could have carry it away.

A roar sounded. It was a voice that could have shake the ground, still the spray of overflowed blood was lost, and he could see a large quantity of blood poured over the red hair. He could he Ash protecting his eyes.

"Jump backwards!"

Matching to the shouts of jack, Ash jumped with his eyes closed from blood. The trace of the calmed down forefoot passed through Ash's forelock, once again, the reverse forefoot went into motion to the brink of death.

That was surely, the strong will to fight till the end of creatures.

"Once more!"

It was a voice that Riku never thought would come out from himself. In response to the voice that surely arrived, the shadow jumped backwards greatly once again. The forefoot that swung wide scooped out snow, and then slowly, fell down to the front.

With a wipe, Ash knocked down the blood of the wyvern which was stuck to his face, and put his sword back. Looking ahead as he then started running, Riku chuckled unintentionally. As expected, Ash was a G-rank hunter too. At one of the Tigrexs that was fawning at Billy, he released a single blow in succession at it's tail.

The Tigrex which was twitching in convulsions was not dead yet. Blood would choke in its throat sometime soon, and it would die from suffocation. As Riku thought of how wide was the size of the wyvern's trachea, he looked at a stone that was within an easy reach. It was in a right size that he could carry.

He put away the bow and picked it up. Lifting it up by laying emphasis on his legs, Riku then threw the stone at the head of the Tigrex will all his strength. The height was perfect, and it became a blow with better weight than Billy's hammer.

That was particularly, not mischievous urge at all. As long as there was no conviction that the enemy was dead, he could not be off guard. Not to mention, he did not want to see the Tigrex that could only fight die slowly as it struggled against the pain in it's throat. The opponents were creatures, they would think of pain scary and would also feel hard. If they were opponents who exchanged blades and fangs, still.

Victory should be given to oneself with the complete death of the enemy... What called, capture, may possibly, be humiliation above all to monsters, torture to them above everything, he thought. The captured monsters would just be killed in the form of using poison and anesthesia slowly. He wondered what kind of pain would that be. He wondered whether they would feel the anesthesia. However with the body of human that had no way of knowing about that, speaking of what was possible for them to do was merciless violence and death that existed ahead.

.

To hunters, the absolute, true victory was to kill them. One would not become a hunter if he or she did not have something important to carry.

.

The sound of the impact, the stone that fell, seeing the disheveled and destroyed head, he took breath. He took out his bow immediately. Another Tigrex plunged into the rock of footing. It's front legs were dyed in red, and by the steps of that wyvern which barked, jack was carving it's hind leg with his dual swords.

(It's angry)

Quite so. Though he did not know whether they were brothers or sisters, but the creature that shared a life together till then was killed, there was no creature that would not enrage.

But still, even they themselves could not be lose anyone also.

Towards that back, Riku shot arrows continuously. As they were reflected by the hard scales many times, still without minding about it, the arrowhead pierced the skin. He shot the arrows as that they would overlap. The swords of jack who continued to strike obstinately made an effect, and the steps of roaring wyvern which fought became unsteady.

The swords of demon brandished on the head of the Tigrex that fell and stirred up a cloud of snow. Though it wouldn't be attacks with weight reaching to the bones, the arms that continued slashing continued to chip the forehead, lips, and cheeks of the opponent. Wyvern scales falling in large drops, penetrating more into the skins, flesh, large quantity of falling blood.

(I think dual swords are relatively cruel weapons)

That reminded Riku that jack had said so sometime.

(When it's against large-sized monsters, long-range weapons deal fatal injuries. Because the length of the blades are short, it's hard to reach the internal organs and they may not reach monsters with heights. By focusing the attacks at one point at the steps to make it fall, penetrating at the weak point obstinately is the only method... Crushing the small bones, tearing the blood vessels. By just that much, vulgar scars will be left)

Though they were weapons which he thought about efficiency and took them in his hands, jack realized it when he started to face large-sized opponents which he rarely fought against other than main quests. Braving his breath, he said.

(I can feel the flow of breathing and the blood of the opponent really close. Attacking it... or should I say, hurting it, the sense of killing it is very near. I cannot let it die instantly)

_But I think I probably won't stop using it_

_... _Riku wondered what kind of will did he have to give those words.

The face of the wyvern trying to lift itself was bloody. From the wyvern skin and scales which seemed to be hanging down and peeled off, blood streamed down slowly without an end, and the snow was covered in red. At the moment it roared, cracks appeared at the side of its cheek. Bitter blood, still the roaring wyvern was beautiful.

He would not do any stupid imitations to admire it. More arrows were shot straightly at the broken cheeks. Crawling into the stomach of the barking wyvern in pain, jack wielded his swords and the sounds overlapped with the cool air. At the moment Riku put an arrow to the bow once more, the footing collapsed completely. If he looked towards the shock unintentionally, he could hear Billy shouting something from a distant. A shadow. Though he could not see the figure, it would probably charge towards him.

The shaking scaffold, with the unstable center of gravity, his body judged fast, he kicked the scaffold and flew distantly. Without regards to the collapsing rock, the rushing Tigrex turned around suddenly, and showed it's fangs toward Billy. Another one of the wyverns plunged in from the right-hand side in the same way. A voice of Ash. The only place for Billy near the wall to avoid was the rear. But, when he moved behind, the wyvern should stop.

"jack!"

He kicked into the chin of the swaying wyvern with all he got. From the stomach of the wyvern that daunted for only an instant, a person of high stature jumped out. At the same time he pulled up an arrow from the quiver, he hammered it into the muzzle. With a slash, he pierced to arrow in the chipped scales deeply unexpectedly.

"Billy's side!"

"...!"

He knew that the wall was aimed, the interval of the two flocking monsters. But, could he escape from the wriggling red feet? He could see Billy grimaced, and slightly hardened his body to enter a defense position. Ash ran. jack put away his swords, he parted with the arrow without pulling it up, and Riku took another new arrow from the quiver, sliding in between jack who was taking out lifepowder and the Tigrex, a sound of impact. An echoing sound, the sound of the snow becoming hollow, from the crooked white earth, he could see a big shadow, but he could not see the figure of Billy. To the cheek of the Tigrex that turned its face towards him, he let go of a single strike in order to flinch it. Gently, something white and soft grazed the tip of his nose. A sharp sound appeared, and Ash was holding his sword in front of Billy who fell down. One of them trailed after Billy, it's fangs were stuck in the wall and would not come out. The other one changed the direction of the dash so that it was blocked by the sword. Billy stood up. He was alright. The moment he thought, a chill crawled up his back. With the bow in his left hand and jack behind him, in order to push him away together, Riku jumped.

.

He was supposed to have.

.

The right arm failed to get out in time, the piece of snow which approached suddenly, his body turned over as to be repelled. It was not snow. What stoled, was probably, because it was near, the something.

.

A bark.

.

The sound surely echoed inward. Putting one beat, the pain came and rummaged in his head, as if to torn from the feet to the head at a stretch. Therefore he sound only, came to his mind. The breath vomited out, the touch of the internal organs shrinking, still his body obeyed his mind, and it was the same as the will of beasts to prostrate humans.

Putting distance from the wyvern he dragged jack and his bow, then in one single blow, in spite of everything, he hold his bow. It was a damage just right after the recovery, he was not able to take the benefit of the lifepowder. There was no feeling. However, he understood.

The arrow in the very front. The center of point of the bow shook in pain. He gritted his teeth and pulled his right hand by force. The arrow which split open the air and flew, pierced deeply into the throat of the Tigrex that was going to roar.

Struggling in the pain of the arrow which struck, the Tigrex struggled with his forefoot to take that off somehow from the deep of it's throat. In the middle, Riku bayed deeply once more. A greasy sweat came off.

"Riku!"

"...,"

It did not become words

... Right arm, from the wrist to the elbow, there was not feeling. His own arm which was distorted and warped. It swelled in a moment, and became purple.

.

The bone of the right arm was broken.

* * *

><p>The white sky shined strongly and further white. The moment they noticed, all the members began to run towards the direction of the light. Among the promises decided at first, the act of calling for help would be adapted if there were more than three enemies. Furthermore, appealing by flash bomb could be called an exceptional case. It was either having to fight in a small place, or the number of enemies were more than three.<p>

"Mr.! Prepare for potions and emergency medicines!"

"I'm always ready! jack has handed me some lifepowder also!"

"SEVEN! Confirm whether where there anyone injured before entering the battle, if there is, pick him up immediately and put distance!"

"I'll charge in if there's none!"

"Falt! From the top!"

"I'll take separate actions when we enter the battle area! I'm going assist after getting onto a higher place!"

"Sky! If your legs can go forward go ahead!"

"Roger! Before that everyone stop!"

_Ding-dong, _a light sound came from the hunting horn he held. A sound resounded. Though it would only continue for a little time, but running effect was still required in order to run through. It would be good if they could reached slightly earlier.

"...I seriously feel lucky to have pull out Sky..."

Muttering a sentence, Nobutuna tapped on his shoulder as he passed him and ran through. Sky looked surprised for an instant and he laughed. _Tap, tap, _his shoulder was clapped. In the end, he received thanks from all the members in that way. Started to run.

The white snow wave, the voice of a bird sounding distantly. Still without a change, the snow mountains were quiet. The wind that blew from far away played a low melody. The sounds of the footsteps were wider. The breaths were white. The respiratory sound of each other echoed.

In that way, they ran for dozens of minutes.

"...Nobutuna! Can you hear! I'm taking separate actions!"

"Don't push yourself too hard! If you think you can't handle it, meet up with us as soon as possible!"

"Got it!"

The shouts that resounded, some kind of signs was different from a while ago. Falt headed for the hills and left the party. The running speed accelerated. They could see it. The other side of the snow. A roar. There were some loud footsteps. Shutting up his worrying thoughts, he lean forward from a small elevated hill and looked down at the place.

"...One has been subdued!"

"I can only see Billy and Ash!"

Riku! jack! Answer us if you're here!"

A loud voice replied Nobutuna's shout, he nodded and pulled out his long sword.

"Three remains! One of them is wounded! SEVEN! Go and finish it! Mr.! Assist jack! Sky support Billy, running effect will be fine, fatigue will be accumulated later! Let's go!"

Nobutuna went down the slope in a breath without waiting for an answer, and he passed through the side of Ash who was fighting against a pair of fangs with his weapon. His sword tore up and cut down the forefoot of the opponent gently, and blood scattered on the snow.

"Battle time!"

"Thirty minutes haven't even passed yet!"

"Wonderful! And you are able to one!"

"Because it's wounded! It just doesn't leave the battle area!"

Light fatigue was floating on the laughing profile. Ash shook his head, trying to shake off the wet hair in blood sticking to his cheeks. It was good that the scattering drops were the victim's blood.

"What about the flashbomb!"

"The snow is soft! We can't use it carelessly cause the ground is slippery! Riku threw it a while ago, and it only stopped the movement of these guys for a while! All of them got dizzy and acted violently, the footing is narrow, the topography changed!"

"Understood! Let's finish the hunting with all our efforts!"

"Okay!"

He tried to send the uneasiness away from his mind, but it did not go along well. He wanted to know the present condition, the replying voices themselves alone were a help. Nobutuna strongly grasped the handle.

(...What happened, jack)

He did not hear his voice since then. A word of safety that reached once, then. Injuries.

_What is happening, at your side, jack._

* * *

><p>Confirming the swollen arm, he imagined an appropriate cure in his head, and jack cut his breath down there. Probably, the considerably natural attack was received in a focalization to this arm only. It was close to completely broken, and he could not deny the possibility that the bones inside the arm was broken in pieces.<p>

It was easy to recover as it was. But, in that case, the arm could not move. If the bones could not be grouped in the original proper form, the fasting-acting potions would just accelerate the spontaneous cure, and the possibility of being in this distorted condition was high.

The worst, he could not pull a bow anymore. The danger to life was low, but it was painful to lose a gunner in this situation. In the only present battle, jack understood the mind of the enemies dispersed by the gunners well.

"jack"

"I'm thinking"

"We don't have that time, for the time being, just go"

"Do not say anything stupid"

"I won't die. I'll stay still. Keep a little away. I'm a burden, tell Nobutuna so"

The voice was low. The spitted out breathing mixed with words grazed, and probably the world was spinning around in the eyes of Riku. Pain was such a thing. Still he had the strength to hold it down and speak.

"When attacks can not be avoided, we can only rely on your recovery. Mr., seems to have come, but I think he cannot be put together with you who's familiar with the timing to use"

"..."

"I'm fine. I'm good at ascertaining times that would kill and times that won't"

He pushed his chest as if to overcome it. jack hesitated for an instant, still he turned around and Riku confirmed that he had began to run in his warped view.

It was as he said. He was really a drag. A deplorable thing.

(...It hurts)

A pain that could freeze his back ran just by moving his finger-tips a little only. The pain accumulated so as to move if he moved. With a sigh, he looked up. One shadow came over in the way of arriving at the last minute.

"...It got me"

"How did jack judge it"

"It seems to by the injury as I thought. Mr. don't have to mind to, and head over back to that side. I'm, going to stay away."

_I will only hinder everyone. _The words he muttered echoed inside him. A drag. A burden.

"...Painkiller. It's soothing. Do not act rashly"

"..."

"It's an injury that can be cured. You won't die"

"I know."

.

A hindrance.

.

(...In a place like this)

_Am I going to stand aside alone, and watch my friends fight? _

He stared at the running shadow that carried two small bottles to him. One for drinking and one of applying. Probably, they wouldn't work for even one hour. If he said that the effect itself was for soothing, they should not any something very strong. Even if he became sleepy after the effect of paralyze passed, he would only die in the snow mountains.

He did not regret protecting jack. He judged that jack was the pivot. He also had the technique as a trap master. It did not make ends met for a soloist, but it may be said that it was packed with abilities that were need in order to survive in party play. The number of opponents were many, as long as those individuals were strong individually, in order to make up one's powers as humans, he was a character filled with every science. It was certainly himself if he could not recover there. Therefore, there was no regret.

.

But, still, he had guts.

.

Riku opened a small bottle. He drank it up in one gulp, and pulled the cork of another with his mouth quickly. The liquids streaming down his bare arm flowed into the small wounds on his skin, though the acute pain was sounding hard, he bit his lips. He took off the cover of the back of the hand, and attached all the possible parts to his right arm. Because of the different points, not all the parts could come under. Moving slightly, he wondered whether where there anything that could fix it. Blinded by his consciousness, his endured and bit inside his mouth.

_Zak, _a spray of snow. He held his breath when he saw a shadow came in.

"...Billy"

"Are you alright"

"Do you have something like string?"

"String..."

"It's broken. I'm going to fix it"

After blinking for a second, Billy confirmed the swelling which he saw from the gap of the armors. Putting away his weapon quickly, he took out his carving knife in silence. Thinking of what to do, he then cut his hair from the root.

"Use it as you like"

"...You're so manly-–"

"Seems like you still have room to spare if you can talk like that"

"It's me"

"You're right"

He had no intention at all to just make his bow a probably noticed that he was trying to do something. What he could do in this situation, it was reckless, but he had no choice but to stay still.

The shadow ran off, Riku had thought of taking off the white skin that tied the hair up, but he would not have such a hard time if it was possible. He just tighten his arm steadily. The severe pain shook his consciousness, he circled it around three winds as hard as possible, and tied it to the remaining of his armors. He picked up his bow.

Then he just looked up at the rock behind him. It was slightly low, but he could climb upon from behind without using his arms. He took a deep breath. The darting surrounding, the established battle area. Bottles of paralysis should still be left.

(I sorry Nobu-chan)

_Though it's kind of hurts, it's strangely, fun._

(Sorry. You can shout at me afterwards)

It was absolutely too unpleasant to accept such a humiliating things to be a burden, as one of the hunters. Then, he would rather die.

He clenched his jaw. Prepared for pain. He held his bow. If his left arm which became bare also broke, he would not be able to recover completely. On the rock with little height, he would certainly die even if he received a single blow. Because it was not an order from the guild, there was no Felyne tag, it would not be possible for him to be saved.

But that probably, was same to everyone.

Pulling an arrow from the quiver, he held his breath, the running pain, he opened his eyes wide.

The sound of arrow was not different from the ones before. With will and power, that arrow pierced straight and hit the head of the roaring wyvern like a flash of light.

* * *

><p>SEVEN's lance pierced the chest of one of the Tigrexs, and he saw the giatn body collapsed as it spitted out blood. Two of them remaining, and both of them were in a state suffering little wounds, seeing their companions slaughtered in front of their eyes, and their bodies became bright red as they enraged. Annoyed by the arrows pouring down and the arms aimed at their claws, the wyverns roared over and over again. Every time, Nobutuna with earplugs effect had to kicked into many places here and there. Killing instants of carelessness and chances as much as possible, he support more than attacking all the time. It was the best shortcut to it, to let a person who could do it, do it as much as possible.<p>

Concentrating at a point, giving order to Ash and SEVEN who could defend with their weapons to carry out feint operation on one of them, the rest of the members knocked the other one to the ground a dozen of minutes ago. Innumerable arrows were pierced on the back of the Tigrex, it's hind legs became bloody, the head which was hammered many times deformed a little. Still the Tigrex did not fall down.

(It only takes a little more)

Both the wounds and fatigues of all the members were accelerating. The breath of Billy who wielded his weapon at the frontline for a long time was rough. The arms of Ash were appealing their limit also, the actions of defense and evasion became slightly slower. Among the members that participated in the battle from the start, it was only the arrows of Riku that fell from the sky, stayed precise without changing.

(It may be better to think about withdrawal)

Escape was not possible anymore. Nobutuna had no intention to chase them far too at all, and it would not be a mistake even if he picked that choice. However if they finished one more of them here, he could see with his eyes that it would be easier to achieve their aim.

_Should we overdo it, or keep our strength? _It was not something to think while wielding a weapon, but his mind wavered.

(Still it is scary, if any of the companion die. It is painful, to lose something important)

The fear from that time came from the deep. A wish. Shiver. He could not forget. Though all the members were alive now, if then, the enemies in front joined with others.

If the number further increased, he would certainly appeal for withdrawal. But, not all the members had the strength to evade from the Tigrexs whose physical strengths were left to the maximum. If they planned for an escape, someone must remain to keep the attention.

What if.

(Oh, it's only things like these!)

By any chance, what if the person that kept the attention, lost his life.

He could not choose anyone. Not to mention he could not become so. If he himself was gone, the eyes to make sure of the hunting group for picking the right decision would be gone.

His long sword was honest for the slight hesitation, the wielding of his blade became soft, the weight of arms were shallow, the attacks towards the opponent melted. He held his breath and swung his arm once more powerfully. Bitter blood, a roar, as it bled from many places slowly, still the Tigrex chomped with its fangs.

It leaped to the front, and he could see Mr. enduring the bite with his small shield in the edge of his eyes. Holding deeply the short sword, he striked straightly across the area of its stomach. If he pulled the blow that half entered the stomach out immediately, blood gushed out like a fountain from the furiously angry wyvern. He clenched his jaw, and just before he was going to slash at there once more.

"Riku!"

Mr. shouted. His mind was on the voice for an instant. Surprise and scream was blurred on the voice. Mr. looked up at Riku who was shooting the bow and shook his head.

"I'm fine just attack! It only takes a little more!"

"No! You can't, move,"

"It doesn't matter! Just a little more Mr.! You have to keep on attacking it before my bottles of paralysis ran out!"

The figure gritted his teeth and held his sword aloft. _What, is with that conversation just now. _Nobutuna had a bad feeling. Slashing with the grasped sword in one hand continuously, Mr. was somewhat bitting his lips with a face which seemed to cry. Without moving away from the head, the sword was wielded hurriedly. _This is dangerous. If you don't stop and evade to either left or right, you can't judge it's next attack. _

_Mr. _At the moment he was going to shout, the wyvern opened his jaw greatly. Alarm, ran, sweat, the held sword was not to protect himself.

"...!"

A scream did not sound.

The sword cut into the cheek, and the yelling Tigrex jerked greatly in pain. It was going to shake it's head again and again, but the sword entered deeply so that it could not be done. The sword drew arcs in the air many times.

Mr. Sido who was blown off, dropped from the wall to the ground, slowly. Something echoed like a cough. Something like blood, scattered from his lips.

"Mr.!"

He could not rush up to rush up. The Tigrex stared straight at the root of the present pain. The slavered jaw hung open, the sword that stuck to it, straight towards the point, the direction of the charge, Nobutuna started running. It was a reflex action.

.

Because, who was the one that gave him the words?

(Congratulation, Nobutuna)

_We, are going with you._

_._

"Mr.!"

.

The body that ran out, a shadow that jumped straightly between him and the Tigrex, after barking a light roar, before that one step, was no doubt a garge attack, a shock, there was no place to evade by the wall, when he noticed it was already too late to dodge.

.

Sounds were made, numerous arrows pierced through the back.

Suddenly, the charge of the Tigrex, stopped.

"It's paralyzed! Everyone attack!"

"Nobutuna! Bring Mr. to a safe place!"

"Let's finish it! Falt, aim at the head and throat!"

Voices of Riku and jack sounded through, and Billy leaped out in an unbelievable jump. The swung down hammer buried Mr.'s sword deeply into the face, and was swung down onto the skull more strongly. As dull sounds echoed from every places, carrying the unconscious body, Nobutuna carried Mr. to the back of the rocky place where Riku was.

He checked his breathing and examined the wounds. A glance at the flank. Blood overflowed. Deep.

"...Riku, do you have something like a string"

"Yeah. Nobutuna, that fold, can I tear it?"

"Do it from the back"

"Okay"

Emergency tools could not catch up with it. Cloth of Khezu was often used for medical business, it was the most suitable for hemostatic. Winding up the wound with herbs soaked in potion and lifecrystal, he covered with a cloth and tied it up with a string. Softly, a sense streamed down his finger tip. He frowned. Hair.

"...Riku, what is this"

"Billy's hair"

"...Why?"

"I've been using it till a while ago"

"For what!"

He turned back unintentionally and looked up to him who was standing. Riku laughed thinly and did not pay attention. Sweat streamed down his cheeks. Rough breathing, Mr. opened his eyes a little.

"Leave it later"

"Riku,"

"Stop the bleeding, hurry. Mr. probably has painkillers"

When he turned around, Nobutuna could see the arm that sounded the shadow when he turned the quiver. Pieces of armors that scattered here and there. There was no help for it because the string to turn off was gone.

Both arms were already defenseless. The swelled arm drew an arrow.

"Riku! Quit it!"

A sound like the ground rumbling came from below. _We did it, there's only one more left! Falt is guiding it, from the back! _Among the voices exchanging, the trace of a fluttering bow over at the rocky place. A sound. In the same way as Falt, Rilu held his bow totally without any affectation. A paralysis bottle fell and buried among the snow. The last one.

_Thump, _the ground rumbled again, and a big big shadow fell.

The bow shooting on the other side of the rock, attached a paint pin and point it at the wing. The Tigrex that flew up confirmed the safely of its companion through commuting with voices.

"...Ah, okay. I'm ready for you to be mad at"

He who looked back chuckled strangely weak.

"But, treatment his wounds, first, Nobu-chan. Because, I can't do it"

Because he was able to his right arm twitching, he bore the scream by clenching his jaw. Nobutuna then, held the side of Mr. who just repeated breathing lightly.

.

(Though I've told, everyone, to survive)

.

He understood. Because Mr. held out, because Riku pulled his bow by that arm, the subjugation of three Tigrexs succeeded miraculously.

He understood that the fights afterward would become much easier.

.

_Oh, after all, still will anything that may be lost, exist?_

* * *

><p><em>Clear away, <em>jack said lowly and pulled Riku who acted rashly to the shades of the rock. They could accompanied by imagination what he was going to do, with a cloth and a splint for fixation in his hand. As expected, a terrible groan went up by one minute later. With the bitten cloth, there was no echo, but they could understand enough the scream of pain.

"...Though it's disappointing, he has abused it for a considerable time. I don't know whether he can participate in the next fight"

"...Why didn't anybody stop him?"

"...I didn't think that he would do so"

Whisper of Mr. blurred with pain, bitter confession of Nobutuna, and lastly Billy's voice that answered, something was stuck in the backside stickily. As the treatments were carried out for all members, his scream continued vacantly all the time.

"That guy is a hunter also. I think he understood whom will be troubled if his arm is sacrificed..."

"...Why..."

The grazed voice, if Riku's arm was then broken, the curtain of his life as a hunter would fall. It was fatal for him who made living as a soloist. Nobutuna knew that he had a family to protect, therefore he didn't want to let him overdo it.

"... But, we're able to kill three Tigrexs. Four of them, in total... If it continues like this, after half more, we should be able to achieve our aim."

"...Even, so,"

"We have seven people left. If we move in a group, the possibility that we cannot subdue is lower"

"..."

_Tsk, _a sharp pound with the tongue. Looking at Sky who was aside unintentionally, SEVEN was surprised at the look. Crooked eyebrows, still eyes, anger floated.

.

"We don't have the time to be so whiny here!"

.

For the violent language spitted out, his usual calmness and courteousness could not be found at all.

.

"Even he should understand, if we can defeat even one more, the possibility of saving will be larger! Instead of hanging around in the snow mountains and wasting supplies, it's better to precisely defeat them at the moment they bowl together! We don't have much time and supplies, shouldn't we understand and do it?"

_Didn't he act rashly for us, didn't he entrust it to us, with the right arm that is broken, a higher possibility to survive!_

"Even that person is somehow or other a hunter? We aren't alone, we're moving as a group! For the person who judged so, why, what, nonsense!"

"...Sky,"

"Please stand up, Nobutuna-san... You are the leader"

.

(It is frightening if a friend die. It is painful to lose something important.)

.

_Hey, what are you afraid of? _

_Picking what is able to hold superiority for the decision, for the aim that we're going to achieve even sacrificing our bodies, what kind of value do you see in it? _

_Saving others by sacrificing yourself, even if thanked, in the memories that will be forgotten little by little after all, what kind of wish do you held? _

_Are the possibility of having big compensation in self-satisfaction, and the future ahead scary? _

_._

_Is this, an excuse? _

_Is it my ego, to think of never wanting to lose anything to you?_

_._

_Wasn't it your fault that you were being worried about._

_._

Nobutuna recalled the words that someone said sometime ago.

(Wasn't it because you are too weak)

_Because you held neither the strength to kill, the wisdom to deceive, nor the readiness to betray._

_._

(Because, I am weak,)

.

It was scary that his friends would die. It was painful to lose something important. The fear was equaled to despair. He was frightened. Surely he was afraid.

.

(Is this, weakness,)

.

_Do you have the strength to kill a person?_

_._

The scream from the rock shade vanished.

.

"...Let's return to the camp first. Someone lend Mr. a hand"

.

He stood up.

He pretended not to hear the screams for help from his heart.

* * *

><p>They left the base camp before the effect of the paint disappeared. Anyway if they did not defeat one more enemy, the wounds of Mr. and the injuries of Riku would be fulminant. It was unreliable to let them go them from the snow mountains by themselves. The Tigrexs may appeared, and by any chance when there was a snowstorm, they wouldn't be able to set up even a simple camp.<p>

They were lucky to have found the Tigrex they were chasing before it noticed them.

"...Five of them..."

The hoarse voice of Falt could be heard.

The number of wyverns defeated was four. The number in front of them was five. Though the area had kept a perfect space, it was necessary to enter a confused fighting situation. They could not predict how much damage could be brought to the mountains if the wyverns were increased by one.

"Two... Or at least one, can we carve them"

"They are completely surrounding the wounded one... I think it's waiting for recovery"

Tensed whispers came and went in strain. The feeling of wanting to flick the tongue was bore. If it was possible to carve the wounded one, it would be leave to someone in solo, and the rest of the members would face the four wyverns. Nobutuna looked around, there was no footing that could be used to strike from above.

"...Five at the same time, let's fight while looking at the situation for a while. Reduce the number from this battle area... There's no help but it's an important point"

A metallic sound rang slightly, the sound of each other holding onto the handle of their weapons. He tried to chase the uneasiness from his mind with all his might. If he said the words, _let's go, _it meant saying, _let's die once again, _to them.

He took a deep breath. He endured the trembling voice by laying emphasis on his stomach.

"jack, Sky, there's no need to fight at the front. Watch the injuries of the members and the fighting rhythm well. Aim at certainty. SEVEN, Ash, defense first. Do not attack recklessly. Falt, aimed at their crowns from their backs. Billy, I'm sorry, but I'll have you fight in the most forefront with me"

"There's no need for you to. Me alone will be enough"

Hearing the returned words, worries ran about for an instant. He thought whether had he detected the instability of his heart, but Billy continued in a calm voice.

"You'll be fine after me. If the leader is gone, we definitely won't be able to make sure of our aim... Cause I'm going to act violently, so don't worry"

"...Billy,"

"Though I want to say that, it will be better to be in the van solo. It's just my selfishness"

The right hand shook lightly, and everyone peeled their eyes, still Billy just smiled thinly that could be understood.

"... They are the perfect enemies for me to lose control of myself."

_Pop, _a soft sound was made when he pulled the cork, the liquid inside was not power juice. He drank it down in a gulp without an interval for the others to stop him, the aura around him, changed from human into a beast.

"...Nobutuna"

"..."

.

"Do not loss yourself... It will be alright"

.

He who turned around looked with a smile, and someone said something.

.

SEVEN and Ash who had been his long acquaintances followed the back that started running, without being at loss. Taking out the bow immediately, Falt started to run too. Poisonously purple liquid scattered on all the heads by diffusion, and incidentally all the Tigrexs looked up. The melody from Sky's hunting horn, strengthened the legs of all members.

.

(Do not loss yourself)

_Billy, am I lost? _

_What am I doubting about?_

_._

"Nobutuna! Let's move!"

"..., okay!"

A worn-out voice, he ran in pursuit of jack's back. A figure that dashed into the herd of Tigrexs that posed all at once, the fatigue was supposed to be increasing, still Billy wielded his hammer.

The lance that pierced straight, the fluttering great sword, and under storms of arrows that poured from above, Sky ran passed. _Why, _everyone hesitated for a while, but when the swinging horn swung down at the place following the hammer, the woundless wyvern flinched backwards. Swinging around the front of the horn once again to mow down from the side, it knocked onto the cheek of the opponent.

"Blunt instrument is scary!"

"It's convenient!"

The voice replying to the bounding voice of SEVEN, the attacks of all members accelerated. Running enough in the center, Nobutuna waved his long sword. He slashed at the lower stomach from the side, but the stained of the little blood was not deep. He wield his blade once more. Because there was a possibility that it may not came out after the stab, he did not use it frequently. The overlapped wounds deepened, and the quantity of bleeding slowly increased. The wyvern scales rubbed against his cheek, and scratched against his skin.

_Wang, _something passed through his body. In front of the wounded Tigrex, Sky played his hunting horn. The roar wyvern which rounded it's body like a puzzled cat, then moved backwards. It was high frequency. Sky continued to play his horn. He changed all neatly into attacks as he swung around, rearranging it, he aimed at the head. He could see that the bleeding of the enemy increased.

Still it was hard to say that it was a well fight. Though the Tigrexs were separating little by little, the number of attacks increased but not a single blow given was fatal. Anyway, they must at least send one of them out of this battle area.

_Wang, wang, _showing that the effect of the resounding high frequency, was the moment the Tigrexs separated away for several ten meters. The wounded Tigrex that flew away suddenly, glided ahead down a low slope. The event was in just several minutes. It meant that the strength of that Tigrex was just before it ran out.

(Should we chase, or should we not chase,)

Nobutuna recalled the words telling him not to be lost.

"Sky!"

"I'll go after it!"

Appealing the determination that hid behind in the back, Sky slid down the snow immediately after the reply. Turning around, he waved his sword. A deep laceration was cut onto the tail, and the Tigrex barked in pain. A dash from the back, when he was going to evade, the fold split making a sound. In spite of the drawn out sense, he turned around. The scattered red and blood, an instant of breathing, something made a sound from the rear. He stepped forward to cut the flying lump of snow with a flash. Making sure that the roaring Tigrex was charging at him in the same direction, he performed a swipe with his sound as he stepped back. He could not breath properly.

Something sounded on his side. Like a splashing red light, a hammer was swung straight down. He did not when did it reached his back, as if to destroy the big jaw of the Tigrex that opened widely, Billy hit onto it's forehead and knocked it down to the ground with his hammer. _Crack, _with a strange sound, it's lower jaw was distorted. The scream was distorted, and the eyes of the wavering Tigrex could be seemed as if filled with sorrow.

(...Oh,)

With a splat, a drop of tear was shed.

The wyvern tears were surely fell from the eyes, but the properties were different from the water cried from humans. It would crystallized when it fell and came in contact with the air, it would become a globe completely and enshrined when it reached the ground. The color and taste would varies according to the character of the wyvern, and there were also sizes that could be as big as a fist of a human. Because the meaning of the stones varied according to the color, it was very popular among females. The engage ring of wyvern tears was dwelled with magic, and it was said so that it meant walking together with love for eternity, but to hunters they were "falling gems" that were easy to obtain.

Not much was known about why would wyverns shed tears, and the studies did not advance either. It was said that it would drop when some special actions were taken, but the truth was not confirmed.

The tear that dropped onto the snow was surprisingly in a transparent thin purple, and he remembered one end of his memory about the story Sakura talked about happily. If he was right, the meaning of the stone seemed to be "do not take away from me".

He felt that the fallen tears of Tigrex were always red. For all the time, he always felt that they were red. Like blood. Like burning.

He eluded his sword aside and held a blow from the claws that brandished. Evading skillfully from the lance that charged from the side, and large shadow stepped backwards lightly and landed. Shaking off the pierced arrows, a roar rose. Holding onto his long sword once again, the color of blood shined in the white gently.

"...The running effect, has passed"

"Though Billy can still go on for a long long while"

"It's a protracted fight... SEVEN, don't overdo it"

"Saying so, Nobu-chan seems to be the one overdoing the most"

His profile was laughed. But, there was nothing to spare.

The tear of a little while ago strangely flickered. Nobutuna shook his head. His mind returned to the front. He pretended not to see the long sword trembling. He stepped forward once again.

* * *

><p>There were many songs and legends and poetries entwined about wyverns. Wyverns were enemies of humans, friends of humans, bread of humans and dreams of humans since ancient times. The flying figure of wyverns in the sky, could be seen as gods by people. The overwhelming power that wyvern wielded, could be seen as devils by people. Howling of wyverns could be seen as a far-off illusion plateau, the marriage of wyverns could be seen as abundant harvest. In the world, at the individuals further bigger than themselves, it could be seen as various meanings and laws of nature by people.<p>

Hunters were born, until the fact that humans could surpass wyverns was clarified, wyverns were the storm, the waves, the flame, and the ground. There were not monsters to people, but a part of the big big nature.

Probably it did not change even till now. But, what had changed, was that people had only been trying to surpass nature. Humans were only trying to protect themselves from the nature. And surely even that, was a part of the nature. The whole world was a part of the nature, and all the lives were a part of it.

You must not hate them.

They were only living as they were.

Humans actually lived the way as they were.

But humans, longed for the way they wanted to be.

He thought that people trying to surpass the nature, was because they wanted to live more than anything.

He thought that because they wanted to look at what existed ahead.

People stopped living as they were, and longed to live the way they wanted to be.

Protruding from the law of the world, running away from it, in their hands were blades and wisdom.

With blades and wisdom, people fought the nature.

With an awfully clear sound, something that ran down from there, became the rhyme of the world and remained by all means. Boring the law of nature, people thought, searching for the way expected, people played music.

He reached his hand out, to the horn.

His body did not move. He understood that he was drifting. The trembling fingertips touched the musical instrument he loved. He must stand. He lifted his body. He tried to get onto his knees. He opened his eyes.

The world merely accepted the protruded ones. The world did not change, and did not stop being the way as it was. It did not blame the ones that ran away. As if that struggling was one of the laws of nature, he said nothing. Humans stared at the world which was there as it was, looked for the world they wanted, and looked back the oneself whom was there, and stared at the world that was there as it was again.

Sounds, were born in that way.

Words, were born in that way too.

The pain was far. The veiled view closed twice and thrice. When he noticed that he was blinking, the focus matched slowly. In front of him, was big dark gold. From the gap of the wyvern scales, the red went down gently.

The world would never give up, on creatures called human-that-became-strong. It could not be gotten rid of, but in the end, it was the same as continuing to consider them as a part of the law. By every method, the world came in contact with people in every way, still the world was considered as natural.

Wyverns too, surely, were so.

It was bait to them. Because swords were point at them, because their places were taken away from them, because they were killed, they began to turn their fangs to hunters. It was balanced by strength for strength, in that way, it shook, in a different way of the strength of each person.

People wished for the way they wanted to be themselves.

That surely, was the worst self-interest, the best will, the lowest ambition, and the first dream.

The large body that did not move. A sense of calling off. He knew that he defeated it. He wondered about why was he swaying that much. His head was in pain. Everything in front of him was shaking. The horn. He must play his horn.

(Everyone, is fighting,)

The small flute which was attached to his waist. _Will it reach them, _though he was worrying, the trembling fingers obediently took it in his hand. He put it to his lips. The transparent sky-blue sound, rose gently.

The violent attack from the bloody struggling wyvern, was certainly it's life itself. In the same way as he stood opposite to it with every effort, it was certainly it's life itself.

The ones that lived as the way they were, and the ones that wished for the way they wanted, distinction was not needed for those strengths.

The pain was far. He could not feel anything. He did not notice the blood along his cheeks. By the bitter taste that descended to his lips, he recalled what he wanted to do.

_Phew, _a transparent sky-blue sound.

Lightly, the fell wide hair shook, and with a plop, the health flue dropped onto the snow.

* * *

><p><em>Have you once imagined losing somebody?<em>

The feeling that crawled on the body sloppily, bitter fret and something unspeakable that waved deeply. Someone who was beside you till yesterday, a close friend, family and lover. _Have you ever thought seriously that, he or she might not be in this world anymore in an hour?_

Hunter was an occupation like that. Somebody always died somewhere. All would be over if relaxed no matter how strong. There were also situation that one could not but ran away without being able to protect a fellow or a friend.

.

..."If"

...If the world of supposition always "really existed" in the head of a person.

"If it fell onto oneself"

.

Hunters always assumed it, and lived side by side with what's called the worst situation. They might die tomorrow. Somebody they knew might die tomorrow. They might lose a limp. They might be eaten by the faced monsters. They could took weapons in their hands, simply because what-if the possibility was taken as the true reality. They could protect someone.

The party called hunting group, was dependent by giving all the possibilities of "what-if" to the leader. What's called a group was basically structured like that. All the members would move unconditionally by the orders of the leader, by keeping that unity, they pushed on towards the aim. The leader would no doubt, took the responsibilities for the orders, and in cases if someone among the members died and wounded, the leader would took the responsibility after all. Talking about beating around the bush, eventually, if the life was not handed to the leader, a hunting group was not formed.

The members must choose a person that deserved as a leader to keep their lives. The leader also, must promise to fulfill it by all means. In the pledge of established trust, by any chance, the given life was spoiled, even if it was gotten from the dead, it could not be blamed on the leader. It was given to him. Then it was all. Because it was the result of putting too much confidence in the leader's ability that could not reply to the expectation, it could not be but said as the natural consequence. The obstacles to the leader, was only the distrust from other members.

People who was fear of distrust could not be the leader. Sometimes overcame by the opinions of the members, the leader must sometimes walk the way he or she believed in. It could not be said as a compliment if he or she was not appropriate to endure the distrust from people, the suspicion, and the contempt.

How about him?

Was he afraid of distrust, suspicion, and contempt?

What he was afraid of, was not something that small. It was not himself which could not answer, the weight of his friends' lives he carried.

He was probably purely afraid of,

.

..."If"

...If the world of supposition always "really existed" in the head of a person.

"If it fell onto oneself"

.

It was unimaginably sad, when he imagined that they were gone.

He heard the battle distantly. All was heavy, from his fingertips to the tips of his toes. The inside that shivered and rotated. _Bop, bop, bop, bop, _the heart resounded in quick steps. Something echoed distantly in the depths of his ears. _Keen, keen, _the trace of something that sounded thinly and distantly was troublesome and irritating.

As he thought, he heard the voice of someone distantly. The sound of arms, and something cutting the wind. A different voice. His consciousness did not become clear. A voice called many times. A roar. The cold ground vibrated gently. The cold ground. The snowy white ground. Coldness.

"...! ...!"

Somebody, was calling.

Being called, meant being required.

If he was needed, he would move.

In that way, he was created.

"Nobutuna... Nobutuna! Open your eyes! You can't, don't fall! Nobutuna!"

He could hear it clearly. Something hardened inside his throat. He tried to spit it out by knocking his lungs by force. On the pure white ground, something small in bright red scattered. A taste of rust in his month. There was a cut on the backside of his cheek.

"Nobutuna! Can you stand!"

"...u,"

"jack! He's safe! Can you come over somehow!"

Voices came one after another, the voices he was used to. He knew that Ash and SEVEN were standing in front defending with their weapons, but his fingers did not move. His whole body was numbed by something. _Thump, thump, _the ground rumbled. The fingers of somebody touched his cheeks. The lifted chin, something streamed down and the back of his month was strangely soaked with it, he shook unconsciously.

"Nobutuna... You can't, drink it,"

"...Mis, ter,"

"It's fine, just drink it,... Please,"

Without pressing his stomach with one hand, he could see little blood dripping from the wound. The lips which were about to become blue, the shaking fingers sounded the glass bottle held towards the lips. He opened his mouth without being able to think. The potion without much left dropped green into the white.

(It's scary, Mr.)

_If I pray to live the way as we are, it feels like that someone will die. _

(I'm scared,)

_I'm not hesitating, Billy. I'm, scared. _

_I'm scared that you guys will be gone. _

_I'm scared that, I will be the one that killed you. _

_Don, don, don, _the vibration still continued. On the other side of the two people holding their weapons in front, was a black shadow. The figure that charged again and again, was probably, a Tigrex.

What was it, that cut the wind from behind him. The sound overlapped. The sound of a bowgun. Rough breathing. _Mr, push it into his throat already by force. _The voice that whisper was weak. The voice of Riku. _If I do that it's going to jam-packed his throat and he'll suffocate. _The voice of Mr. answering, was somewhere weal.

(Oh, everyone, is going to die,)

_I must stand. _

However, as if his body was numb, he could not move.

A roar raised from Ash who was in front suddenly. The shoved lance skewed through the chin of the opponent to it's head, that was fatal. But, when the fangs that pierced into the middle of the wrist deeply was withdrew, blood gushed out. Ash collapsed with the head that fell, and the absolute physiological convulsions could be seen on his back. In large drops, blood overflew though the fangs were still intact. The snow turned red.

(I must stand,)

_I must get up, I must go. _

_(Even if, I'm scared,)_

He could not step forward because of the fear of losing. His confused brain could not make the right decision on what actions to take.

From the back of the defeated Tigrex, another one jumped out suddenly. SEVEN blocked and received it with the shield all by himself. Gradually, human beings did not have what it took to match with the great physical strength of the giant creature. Though the corpse became an obstacle and slowed the progress, gradually the marks SEVEN left on the snow became longer.

(I must stand up,)

_Though I'm scared, why do I stand?_

(Scared,)

.

"Shut up!"

.

The tense cold air vibrated.

"What's so scary! Get up if you want to stand! What are you doing being miserable!"

Pain ran through the back. From the fatigue, various wounds, and that one blow just now, nothing could be felt from the left arm. Blood overflowed as if jumping out from the flesh. Without being able to touch what was pierced as a hemostatic, his palm was dyed in red-hot.

"We don't have the time to trouble messily! It's not the time to hesitate! We followed because it's you! Because it is you, we followed!"

(Because, it's me,)

"If you tell us not to die we won't die! Even if you tell us to die we won't die! You all know, that you are scared all that time, everyone noticed! Therefore, because you fear for us, we,"

(Because you think about us,)

"Fight!"

_You must know, if you are a hunter._

"We'll only die if we don't fight!"

(What if I fail...?)

(You will only die)

At first, what was weapons for.

Weapons, were the result of escaping from the death of oneself and others, the only will in order to fight, left in the hands of people.

The will to fight in order to escape.

(Who is the one that hold the long sword in his hand)

_That probably, _

(The sword is one's hands, feet, words, furthermore replacement of one's hearts, one's mirror, and also oneself.)

But, it was only a story for it.

When figure of the two person in front was cut down, the moment they disappeared from the very front.

Supposed, and, finally.

The fear inside him, faded away.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

The small human body protruded, like a beast crawling. The sharp blade faced straightly at the charging Tigrex, to pierce through, to scoop out, it dented into the large opened jaw and he slashed aside without leaving a gap. Without turning and without breaking, a flash ran merely straightly. The great body stopped for an instant by the excessive sharpness that torn up it's throat, a black and red shadow jumped into the air, as if to fly upwards and above the shadow that collapsed within a moment.

Something flew from the point of the bowgun held by a broken arm, within that instant, the feeling of being shot in the back from the rear, he grasped the long sword by both his hands with the rising power. Finishing through on the snowy ground, without any hesitation, without being at a loss, the linear trace, slashing greatly the large stomach that moved in front of his eyes, bitter blood, gushed out from the deep open wound, without knowing what happened, nothing mattered, and then the Tigrex fell.

"Everyone assist!"

The shout that sounded was the voice of Billy who was supposed to have lost control. He grasped firmly the long sword with both his hands and brandished as if laughing at the sky, and cut the big body along with the earth. The broken organs, the blood that gushed out from the jaw made someone red, he could not see, though he could not see, he could only see the enemy clearly!

_We'll only die if we don't fight. _

_All of us, are going to remain the way we are and die only. _

(What am I longing for,)

_Who do I long for,_

(What do I wish for!)

The big body that stayed in the pouring arrows, the daunting throat was being aimed at reflectively, like a beast, like a wyvern, weapons broke in as if to take it all away. A scream, a roar, the red eyes of the Tigrex turned, the chill that climbed his back without feeling even fear, could rather be said as a pleasant feeling.

One flash, the wind he felt on his back was shockingly refreshing, and even the pouring red blood was dear. Though the wyvern glared at him till the last when it fell, he only returned it a glance, and Nobutuna kicked the ground. Impulse. Like a lamentation. Agitation. Like a delight.

_Yes, I longed for. _

_I just only, wished to live. _

He could see Billy jumped greatly towards the head of another Tigrex which turned it's head to this direction like being invited. Many places of the body were dyed purple, but the present Nobutuna could only see the enemies. The last of them, with the eyes that scowled at this side passionately, and in fury, the will, the strength of the wyvern!

The roar that gushed out from the depths of the throat, with the same above will of the last wyvern standing and barking, the song was sang.

The held long sword, the unbreakable will, the held up hope, and for the aim that could be seen solidly, to the weak self in between straightly, he pushed out with all his power, the blade.

Deeply, without giving the time for the jaw to close, the blade pierced in to the deep till the handle in a stretch. He could feel the tepid breath and fluid of the Tigrex on his cheeks, the smell of blood, surely it responded to the wounded flesh, stopped, stayed, ended, to the will that broke off in the middle, like a promise that must be tied by all means, he pulled it out in a stretch.

The collapsing big shadow, in the middle of the confused breathing, mixed with the sound of wind in the silent snow mountains, the due wounds gently was healed. He was stunned, by the transparent sky-blue feeling that pulled his body. Amazed.

His arm was numb. There was no sense. Though the very front was bright and veiled. Like a tsunami running through his whole body, the scream of blood. Delight.

"...Nobutuna!"

The voice of Falt, and he looked up.

He could see Billy who was standing a little before him, collapsed without a sound, and fell onto the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fictional. The first half was Riku's turn, and latter half was troubled leader's turn. I like hunting scenes. But it became difficult when I started to think about the attack patterns of Tigrex.

**Translator's Note:**

Thanks for reading! ( • w • ) Still fighting scenes weren't easy... I've changed the translation style a bit... though there's not much difference... haha XD


	17. Chapter 11–4

**Disclaimer: **Written by Rime. Translated by Arcana. Approved by Rime to transfer from pixiv. The characters were not owned by the writer nor the translator. Characters were borrowed from the players of MHD. To members of MHD, if there are any problems, there would be no problem in removing.

**Chapter Notes:**The Genealogy of Hunters 11-4: Case All Cast

**Characters:** Nobutuna, Falt, jack, SEVEN, Billy, Riku, Ash, Sky, Mr. Sido

**Chapter Summary:**

To the final battle...

* * *

><p>Bruises from the head to feet and the right wrist penetrated, a serious loss of blood. This was Ash. Bruises all over the body in addition of an awful sprain on the right foot. This was SEVEN. A serious bone fracture on the right arm and an extreme frostbite, this was Riku. Mr. whose internal organs were affected, and Billy who fell into dyspnea due to the side effect of power extract and total tiredness. Sky who chased a Tigrex had not came back. It was not exaggerating to say that this was the worst situation, but still it was a strange fierce battle that everyone survived. The lance carried through the head, or the long sword slashed the stomach, pierced through from the throat to the backbone, the neck dropped, the dead bodies of Tigrexs that laid on the ground. Counting that Sky succeeded in defeating it, there was five in total, counting the ones before, they had succeeded in subjugating nine wyverns in total.<p>

"We must, find Sky,"

A mutter like having been delirious with heat. Nobutuna began to walk, but Mr. caught hold of his hem as he pressed his waist hardly.

"...I'll, go"

"Stay still. We'll return to the base camp once I bring Sky back"

"You can't... Nobutuna, the top,"

"What are you saying"

With a gulp, he cleared his throat, and Mr. muttered. Straight down his cheek, sweats flowed.

"There has to be, one more of them"

Nobutuna looked back slowly, and stared at the pale face.

"All these head counts, were given birth... The mother wyvern, is not here"

"...The mother wyvern?"

"The female Tigrex, after giving birth, to children... the area around the ears, will grow big. In order to hear the sounds of monsters, that will be the foreign enemies... Among the fellows which we defeated so far,"

It was not among them. The moment he said, something clogged up in his small throat came up and he turned downwards. Blood fell onto the snow. Vomiting of blood.

"Mr., don't move anymore"

"Probably, it should be still near... If we don't make the first move, it will be difficult, with this number of injuries,"

_Go. By the three of you. _Gently, a hand reached out unintentionally to support the body before it fell. It was not his hand that supported.

"Go..."

"Billy"

"We'll, look for Sky..."

He swallowed down something, and shook off Nobutuna's hand which was going to reach out. _Go. _That was the only words repeated.

"But,"

"Nobutuna, let's go"

"Falt,"

"They said they will not die. Believe in them"

_Even if I believe in them. Even if they say so. _His mind was at loss again. _Don't hesitate, _he could not look back at the pair of blue eyes which scowled at him strongly. It was easy, to believe in. However, what should he do if that result, was having lost something. What he thought about before, was not connected directly with, not believing in them. He had the duty to think ahead. It was easy to believe in them. There was nothing easier than to believe in them. They were friends that had done so far for him, he would be crazy if he could not believe in them. However, even ten percent, it was not what a leader should do to proceed without thinking about the worst possibility.

(Always, assume the worst situation and act)

In order to protect more lives. And that only meant, leaving the sacrifice to the minimum. There might be sacrifice, either.

"Nobutuna"

"... At least, all of us go back to the base camp,"

"We don't have the time for that"

_Why can you be so calm. Why are you so calm like that. _The confused mind, made his heartbeat intenser little by little again. _Am I going to kill them? Because you will only have to entrust to me? Am I the only one, that feel so painful in this way? Am I the only one, that really want to go back together? _Seeing him gripped his long sword strongly, Falt sighed.

"Everyone is scared"

Lowly, it was said low. Falt looked straightly at the eyes that turned around having been surprised, this time slowly, he tried to say brightly.

"Of course we're scared. Cause these monsters are super super big, and strong, and we'll die if we're not careful... Even though I'm holding a weapon, look, at this hand. Isn't this miserable"

He held out his small shivering hand. The fear that ran at the moment he saw the size and numbers of Tigrexs, though it was forgotten temporarily during the fight, it came back again now. Though it was after they had defeated the wyverns, though there were no enemies before them, that right hand was still shivering.

"I know that you're telling us to die. Everyone knows that, you're suffering from this. All of us are worrying for you, who is in the position to do it. Oh, that night, everyone had a hard time talking about it. You who were frightened should have noticed it also"

"..."

"Still... we went with you"

Hunters existed in order to hunt monsters. That purpose, was for protecting people,

for living, for imprudent pleasure, for oneself, and varies. Including purposes, any individuals should have some. What a hunting group should do, was that for those means.

"We think you'll say it, and we intended to obey it also. We understand that even you will be afraid... All of us are scared, there's no way that you can be the only one calm?"

_No matter when, he always thinks about others. _Sometime Falt expressed so to him, _you for sure, _and he said almost every time.

"At the point we have came, there is only one thing, that we can do for you"

"...Only one thing..."

"You took the fear we had little by little, little by little. Though we have became lighter, because you received it for you from the position you stand, your fear should have increased and doubled. There's only one thing we can do, that is to remove the root"

_What are you afraid of? Are you scared that we will die?_

"All we need to do is not to die, right?"

"..."

"Hey Nobutuna. Who are the ones that will kill us?"

The strong, Tigrexs. That herd, now laid on the snow without moving. The snow was soaked in blood.

"Since we have came here, that means whether we survive or die, depends on our skills as hunters separately?"

_Then, there's only one thing for us to do._

"... Though it will be fine if we wind up everything and run away from here. If we don't knock down the herd, you will still be scared no matter when"

_Even if we go back to the base camp, and rearrange the organization. You said that to com here, you decided to challenge this fight, if we followed, it was not possible to escape. If this choice existed, you surely would have chosen it in the first place. _

"The method to remove that strong pressure from you as soon as possible... I can only think about that. For me? jack?"

"Yeah. Same for me"

"How about, you guys"

"... Agree"

"Same..."

"Finish it quickly and come back..."

"...Because"

"..."

"It will be alright because everyone is scared, I can't say that. That everyone is scared, it's not the lines of experienced G-rank hunters, doesn't that make you feel sad? But, scary things, are scary"

Surely, anyone would be scared of dying. Even if they said they were not scared, when it became that moment, the body would surely shout wanting to live.

"Thank you, for holding our parts too. Therefore, we will return the flavor this time... You should shut up and accept it"

"..."

"We'll return it properly, don't worry... The cases of me not returning money are more!"

"Falt, you're the worst-–..."

"Return, the money, properly-–..."

"Shut up idiots just sleep... Let's go, Nobutuna. These guys won't die even if you kill them. They can criticize a joke like that"

He knew that, he was acting rashly. He knew that, he was saying by force. He understood. He knew. But, they said. They said _it will be fine, _and_ believe in us _all the time.

"...Return, the money"

"What-–. I got it-–, I'll return properly. Wait, have I borrowed from Nobu-chan? Haven't I only borrowed from SEVEN?"

"Me, too, you fool-–,"

"Wait-–, why did I borrow from Riku? Wine?"

"... Charges for repairing weapons..."

"...Seriously sorry. To be frank, I've forgotten about it"

"...No, way-–..."

"Well-– sorry-– my bad-– I really have forgotten about it. When we return!" _When we return. Again surely. _

"Nobutuna, let's go-–"

"...Okay"

He asked as if going out to hunt as usual.

(...Again, surely,)

He would break such flag off, by his hand right into two.

* * *

><p>When evolved, the living creature must earn something no matter what.<p>

When creatures that hid in the water longed for the land, they obtained breathing. To prey on other creatures as a method to live longer, they obtained fangs and claws. They obtained scales and hard skins in order to protect the body from predictors. Those who developed organs in order to move quicker, those who gained the sky, those who gained the fire, there were probably only all the numbers which 'could gain' among the biodiversity.

Over time, there were living creatures which understood what was called evolution in that. It was human beings. Humans were aware of themselves as they gained something through evolution. They got knowledges in order to obtain. From knowledge, in order to gain everything, they began to create various creations. For evolution.

Humans was a remarkable example, they aimed for evolution everyday and produced various things through the process. Words, letters, songs, and sciences, medical care for longevity, weapons, including items using fire, the things they acquired surely led them to evolution. But if they became excited over what they created, they would gradually became tired of the speed, and people that could not follow the terribly fast evolution would appear. The reason why differences among people was born was because they longed for the way they ought to be, they longed for evolution, and it could be said as the result of dividing those who ran at the most front and those who were not.

No one could decide which was better with conviction. For the objects which people created from knowledge, it was because situations that responsibility could not be taken by oneself were born. Because they walked too long and too fast, they did not notice they dropped something on the way. It was not possible for people to trace the way of degeneration in opposite to the way of evolution. It was because degeneration of people was always accompanied by death. People could only advance. Because they lived with time.

When it was necessary, gaining only what was needed, it was not able to lead to such an idea. They wanted all. People gained knowledge, they longed for the world, they longed for what was ahead, and they might had gotten too coos to truth. Truth was always there with death and destruction. When they arrived at what was protected by a big shell, it was because the shell had destroyed everyone.

What about other lives?

.

…Monsters,

rarely, had times to 'choose' evolution.

.

The migration of Gypceros several years ago was a good example. They tried movements, as means to survive by their habits. Though whether they intended to gain something at the lands ahead was unknown, by being able to live the same way on the lands ahead, they did not evolve. It may be said that, they ' did not choose' evolution.

Taking a long long time and evolving slowly, that life that connected to their genealogy as a seed, sometimes branched off, sometimes tied to a place which was completely not related to at all, still continued at great length. Even if they shared the same figure, the same shape, existences with totally different colors, voices and strengths may be born. That, could be expressed as, in the middle of evolution. Monsters were careful. They really slowly examined closely, picked carefully, and made much of 'kept their existences as the way how they remained were' before they chose to evolve. They consented themselves as a part of the world by instinct. Changes were against the law of nature of the world. The world accept changes as what remained as they were, but rarely, there were living creatures that was not able to bear the heartless embrace.

Monsters were not incompetent. Thinking about 'the wort case' in which they could not stand the embrace of the world, they prepared for that purpose. They also had knowledges. In the same way, though they were not more difficult than humans, they also had vivid hearts. It meant that they would also think. Even though there were no grounds, still lives continued in that way.

The movement of the habitat, the change of food, the development of knowledge, what was called the opportunity of evolution carried various aspects. Humans gained knowledge through living in different grounds, they ascertained poison in order to cope with every food, because they continued in pursing for even more and better usableness, evolution may just not stop.

_She, _looked up.

It was told that Tigrexs were shallow among hunters as if it was true. The way of attack, the indiscriminate predation, the figure getting furiously angry might stack the humans that lacked in the calmness. Looking at the figure that barked as a loser, a defect of intelligence and reason could be seen in the figure that destroyed everything with power in control.

But, what was the point in the characteristics of wyverns judging from the eyes of humans?

They came to appear in the snow mountains, with little preys, from the desert. Why would one said that the Tigrexs, which made that rational decision, shallow? They did not develop wings that could fly in the sky but only glide in a degree. Why would one said that Tigrexs, which chose the ground as their habitat which that was easy to secure more preys, foolish? They developed claws and fangs to destroy everything with overwhelming power and speed. Why would one comment them, who sacrificed themselves for the law of the world above all, stupid? Straightly in the law of the world, why would humans judged selfishly and decided the intention to live the way as they were, foolish?

Many hunters were foolish at that point.

But, what was the point in the characteristics of wyverns judging from the eyes of humans?

The wyvern class which may be said as the representatives of monsters which lived the way as they were, even in that the number was large, even if it was Tigrex that often became the menace of people, even if insinuated with the selfish words of people, it was meaningless. The living creatures who were the nearest to the ancestor as progenitors. To them who lived as the way they were, the dwarfish creatures which gained knowledge and only continued to evolve to the extent of longing the way they ought to be, were pridefulness and extreme.

Those who longed for the way as they were, and those who longed for the way they ought to be.

Between them, what kind of differences and meanings and reasons were needed?

Nothing was necessary.

But, because it was only so.

_She_ looked around the snow mountains slowly.

In the white white white, the dark gold was the most outstanding. The blue lines on the running body also, shined in the green when copper was burnt. They did not have the bodies which were suitable to live on this land. In the wyvern class, Tigrexs were famous from having warm blood. On wyvern scales which opened along with anger, countless invisible holes were opened to release temperature. Still those hard scales, were relatively lighter than the other wyverns and were useful in making better armors. It may be said as fatal for them to stay in the chill for a long time. The lost temperature, movements would become dull, if fatigue attacked, they would be in a predicament at a stretch as soon as they were found be hunters.

Still, _she _chose the snow mountains.

The freezing cold blue and white sky also, did not shake at all like steel, and the freezing transparent blue of the cave also, was enemy to them. Popos and Antekas were nothing more than preys, like the grazing beasts which was rich in nourishment. Because originally they lived in the snow mountains with little green, the nourishments they took in gathered inside them for long, and controlled it by movements of foot-dragging. If they were being killed in one breath, meat with many nutrients could be collected.

Surely in the desert also, the herbivores Aptonoths, the small carnivorous wyvern Genpreys, Cephalos whose habits hadn't changed or a long time, and etc inhabited there, there would not be a lack in prey. But, they were creatures that lived between the incandescence and chilliness. Without eating for a day, they would die comparatively in no time. If they moved slowly like in the snow mountains to keep nourishment, they would become the target of hunting immediately. In the sense of desert, it was the land of living from hand to mouth. The property of the dessert which did not ran of of child, except the strong and proud Diablos with overwhelming strength among the grazing wyverns, all the creatures inherited the desert with breaking.

Creatures of the dessert should be in the desert.

But, _she _chose the snow mountains.

With the same blood flowing in the bodies, _she _could not hear the voices of _her _companions. _She _could not hear _their_ ferocious roars. _She _looked up slightly at the sky, and stared at that sky. The graveyard of wyverns was at the far distant frozen ground, but cradle of wyverns was at this distantly sky. _She _turned towards that direction and _her _throat shook slightly, then _she _lowered _her _neck slowly. The pale round sky, the sound of scathing wind of rage, _her _eyelids closed and _she _lowered _her _head. In the white white white, the figure which leaned down and faced towards still at the sky, resembled closely to the gesture when a person prayed.

Suddenly, _she _raised _her _head. _She _lifted _her _body up, and looked up at the top once more slowly. And, _she _began to walk. In the white white white, big footprints were left. The smell of a snowstorm approaching. It might be hard for hunters, but to _them_ also, the snow was cold and harsh.

_Ruuuuu, _a voice sounded indulgently in the depth of _her _throat. _They_ were creatures that lived the way _they_ were. Even if _they_ had anger and sorrow, _they_ did not feel hatred and grudge. Even if _they_ might be taken over by temporary feelings, _they_ would not be indulged in pity and memory.

The voice of _her _companions that could no longer be heard. _She _understood what that meant.

_They_ fought. _She _chose the snow mountains, and _they_ followed. This was able to be said to them of the hunting ground ahead. Therefore, they did not understand about losing. Same for dying.

Therefore, _she _proceeded.

In order to live the way _they _were, _they, _would not hesitate.

_She probably, _was not at a loss like _him._

* * *

><p>He was probably the one who came in contact most with what's called, the death of a person, jack thought with subtle conviction. Even though Mr. Sido had a lot of opportunities in the same way, he was if anything, working as a hunter doctor putting more focus on traveling over the world. Like himself, there were not many human beings who worked a hunter while thrusting out the element of a doctor. Two bundles of straws would definitely lean against either side. Those who were called and proceeded, and those who proceeded without being called, the number of opportunities being accept was different. Against the death of a person, there was many cases in which he must force himself to, feel nothing. Particularly, the times when he arrived the person was already died, were the worst. Helpless injuries and illness were equally worst too. Though he was supposed to have more techniques and knowledges than other people, even if he worked with all he had, death would fall from a high place at a stretch, and stained the person.<p>

At that time, the violent words spitted by people, were of mere sorrow. Mere suffering. Mere regret. It was not something to force responsibility on himself. jack did not say neither _I'm sorry, _nor, _I feel bad about it. _jack who examined a lot of hunters knew well. By the side of a friend who reached death, even if there was a doctor there, in the end when he or she could not be saved, it was the fault of the party members for being no able to protect and to save. Their resentment without an outlet could not be turned against him. This was because there was no heart to spare from the sadness.

Therefore jack would only received the violent words. He would not apologize.

Still the death of a person was sad. Heavy. It was too cold to carry it for the rest of the life. Therefore, he must prevent himself from feeling it temporarily. It was all the more if it was the death of other people. Because there was never something cultivated.

Still jack knew.

Because he had family and friends and acquaintances, he understood.

..."If"

...If the world of supposition always "really existed" in the head of a person.

"If it fell onto oneself"

Both the imaginable sorrow and pain, hurter the heart realistically. Even if there were people who gritted their teeth and shed tears, they may stepped over days for a long time and dragged it onwards. People thought of someone who died and sobbed, they thought of the heart of someone, if they were influenced in the same way, they could not but remain there.

At times when the state of the body was terrible, there were people who could only cry.

There were also situations of which it was burnt so as even the face could not be told. Internal organs may be exposed so that there was no means of restoring. Every muscles from the other side of the skin which was dragged an turned may be seen. As the poison which was put inside the body started to melt, cases of people dying in pain. Bleeding of the torn off hands and legs, the broken face, the eyeballs that seemed to fall, the bare brain. Fingers and hands and feet that seemed to come off by the frostbite like rain, body that was dried up in dehydration and died. Humans were fragile. It was normal for hunters, to receive blows which even armors would be useless.

Still, if the person was temporarily alive, the pain before death was far beyond imagination.

_Please kill me_, jack had even once been entreated by the person in question. Letting the flesh hang down, as blood bled profusely, without permitting the fear of one's death of approaching and pain, only possible to cry. Even if the friends told him or her to live, even that would become painful to some people. Humans were very weak and small.

Therefore, death existed in the way it should be, he who had seen so many death thought so.

Although the worst relief existed, he knew a few reliefs that was not different from death.

Enormously sad, painful, and cold death. So as to rather wanting to hate it, merely vaguely the existing destruction and end. It was not an exaggerating story. The bodies of humans were fragile.

…_..Always assume the worst situation, and act._

It was no one else but jack that taught Nobutuna so.

_The worst situation is always next to us. Death is always beside us. For it which stuck to the backside of life, it is stupid to take no pre-inclination. Even because the others are living, death must be sticking to the other side. If their death is being afraid of, always assume their death, and you must continued to evade it. _

_And one more, by any chance, when we fall into the worst situation._

_Your heart and mind are very important, to prevent them from dying their trailed death._

_Those who are living have the responsibility to live onwards because they are living. That responsibility, always becomes a desire and return to people. Choosing death for the sense of guilt, following because of sorrow, these are the actions being held down by the desire that should have returned. As the heart cries, people have the right to live. You must not spread, the feelings that could have crushed it._

_When one stopped living the way as one is, what one have will only be below despair. Eventually one will reach an extreme. The heart also, the body also, everything also._

_Humans also, when they stop living the way as they are, will only be below despair._

They would not die. There were neither fatal wounds nor injuries. Though he was worried about the bleeding and the drop of body temperature, even if they were left just still for one day, they could treat themselves to the extent of staying alive as long as they were conscious. If they could return during that period, the possibility of saving all the members should be sufficient.

_If._

_At the present stage, if we assume the worst situation._

_That, means that we are going to lose to what is ahead._

_If we lose, there will be death. If we die, all the others who are only fighting with the cold below, will die as time pass. In fact, we have evaded the worst situation that is ahead. Because each of us have sacrificed ourselves little by little, the possibility of 'we can return alive if we win' still remains._

The rest, was left to the three people that stood in a line now.

"….."

It was a big wyvern, that the sizes till now were incomparable.

Bright golden wyvern scales, the blue line of deep azure on the running body. Transparent eyes. Eyes that had became slightly big, blackened claws over red. Preventing the snow mixed with the splashing wind with it's wings, it moved relaxedly and the figure resembled a small moving golden mountain.

In the white white white, the one world, seemed to stared at their direction in a gesture that had the possibilities to be said as calm. Ever since they had confirmed that figure. Without moving, like a praise, it watched them.

Having no fear was adversely having fear.

They understood that the existence in front of their eyes, was overwhelming. They knew that their legs were crossing with feelings except fear. Though it was so cold, only shivers did not well up. Without even the afford to blink, they stared back at the gold which was in the white. All three of them, merely confronted still the wyvern.

If he was to describe it, how might he express it.

Just only, simply, greatly, the beautiful wyvern.

Nobutuna stepped forward one step without saying a word. On the white snow, a small footprint was made. Two steps. Three steps. _Thud, thud, thud, _as the light sounds rang, they echoed up to the sky slowly. The two who were behind did not call out to him. They wanted to stand next to the back of him, who stepped out as if being possessed. Yet they were not able to approach in the same way, was probably, because they were being overwhelmed, by the one world that appeared in front of them. Nobutuna was able to step forward, because he knew the same beautiful large world.

(…Circumstances of people, do not matter at all)

Such worlds would sometimes appear, in the world of the hunters.

Surely, jack himself knew it too. Therefore, he had decided to enter the hunting group. The only beautiful single-minded world. The mere predominantly big world. Both words and sounds were unnecessary, the world that existed as it was.

When they were able to meet, the law of the world, sounded from inside his chest. Something, that reminded him of himself being a life.

Nobutuna reached his arm out. It was a terribly dangerous act, as he did not have any weapon in his hand. If it was usual, the Tigrex would not receive it. It would bit and everything would end. Destroyed and ended. But the Tigrex, shook it's soft throat slightly, and rubbed the tip of it's nose, against the small held-out hand quietly. jack did not know whether the Tigrex knew that it was those hands that slaughtered it's companions. Patting the head slowly, including the inside of Nobutuna's heart, who put it to his cheeks as if to treasure it, there was no reason to be known. Only, there was no need for the different living creatures that came in contact to exchange words.

But, surely, one world was formed.

Only simply greatly, a beautiful sad world was formed.

Only, the existence that remained the way as it was, recognized the existence that remained the way as it was, the event in an instant.

He moved his hands away slowly. They did not know the expression of him who was returning. There was only one thing, that fell and formed straightly inside himself. Surely, that would be the same for Falt too.

He who looked back suddenly, pulled his long sword. In the white white white, the color of the will that shined in still silver, with just a little color of blood, the payment point turned straight towards the wyvern. They drew their weapons in the same way. The sound of the pulled bow. Passing through gaps of the snowstorm, the roar wyvern lifted it's body. The sound of the whipped out long sword rang and echoed, then, just before the sound fade out.

_Rrraaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr._

A roar, rumbled through the snow mountains.

Vacantly, white, spreader in front.

* * *

><p>The temperature of somebody was beside. He turned his neck. He remembered being carried up by force. Mr. Sido, was laying beside with eyes closed. A sound from his throat. A distress which was not connected directly with pain, shook his brain.<p>

(…I have made, them involved)

Because he was helpless alone, it was surely himself that called them. He looked for his friends that were involved. He could see puddles of blood here and there, but most of them belongs to the dead Tigrexs. He stood up quietly, but his legs were unsteady. It was painful. His consciousness wavered.

One person, caught the arms of someone that fell down. Though he could not see the prostrated face, an extent of treatment had been carried out. The bleeding of the right arm had not stopped yet, the white bandages were dyed in red, it gradually shifted the snow to red. Drag. Drag. His consciousness shook. Arriving at the point, he finally let go of his hand.

In the absentminded view, he looked again. He did not know his breath. The drifting white was probably something caused by breathing, but he could not feel any warmth in it. He couldn't even shiver anymore. He tried to look for hot drink, but first towards the people he found in front, he approached with swaying legs. He dragged. He might had a little consciousness, a groan. The legs heading towards a strange course, twitched physiologically reflectively. He let go of his hands.

One by one, one by one, he gathered his companions in one place in this way. Half of them could not move. Still in order to let parts that came in contact increased, as if to pile up, each somehow tried to stay closer. One, two, three, he counted the numbers, and noticed that one was missing. Sky was not here. He recalled that one, had surely, chased after a wyvern down to the other side. Not being able to hear any voices of the Tigrex, meant that the subjugation should have been succeeded. But still seeing that he was not able to move from there alone, seeing that he had not returned, he too might not be able to get away with it.

Breathing was hard. The internal organs expanded, and the nausea was severe. Without being able to defy what came to, his knees collapsed. He avoided lying down by turning down an arm, but he was not able to leave what came to inwards. Color of blood was mixed with what he vomited.

(….I must go,)

He had said that, they would look for him.

It was a promise. He must not break it.

He was not able to stand up. His knees were disappointingly buried among the snow, and it became cold immediately. Still, he pushed his knees. He must look for him. He was the only one that could already move. He must look for him.

(I'm the one, that involved them into this,)

For the dear village, he made his dear friends shields.

They nodded. Surely it must have been a judgement of distress. On the backside of Nobutuna's expressions that could not be seen so, how much fear and uneasiness he had, was not on the level that could be guessed. In order to let everyone survive, still he made the best decision. They were still alive. They lived. He must look for him. Because all of them were going to live and return.

(….No,)

_I hate dying. _

_I don't want everything to end in a place like this. _

_In a place like this, I don't want anybody besides me to end. _

(…I'm, the one that got them involved,)

He understood that he was in a condition of limit. Though he knew, in fact he tried to cope with it, and he was upset as if to accept it like a breath.

He was about to murder them.

(No,)

Without regards to the very front that got dizzy, he dragged his legs and proceeded. Landing on his hands helplessly, he advanced forward by crawling. Something came to again. This time the taste of blood spreader in his mouth at a stretch. What was spitted out polluted the snow and dissolved.

They had a place to return to.

There were people waiting for them.

Surely, Tharros must still be waiting for him in the village. She might be fighting also. Absorbedly. Only earnestly, to accomplish the life as a hunter.

He must return.

All of them must return.

(I must look for him,)

He was about to murder them.

It was a lie. It was a lie to murder them. It was lie to die. It was not themselves to end in a place like this. He groveled, and he let a trace on the snow. The body shivering, the veiled view, the smell of the snowstorm, the limbs that could not move.

_Where is the breath. _

_Where, is my breath. _

_Where is the evidence of living. _

The very front turned. _Oh, _without a mutter, his consciousness became jet-black in a blink.

* * *

><p>Bow was not for pulling. It was to push. He noticed about it when he happened to meet a group of Congalala when he was young. Chipping the strength of the opponents, he defeated them one by one, but in the middle, he hurter his right arm greatly. The pain ran about, still he must pull the bow, yet, when he was not able to pair, he could just not put power in his right arm.<p>

He clicked his tongue as blood overflowed, then he just caught an arrow with his right hand, and pushed his left arm forward holding the bow. Of course, he did put little power into his right arm, but the arrow that was released at that time was more precise and incomparable than the ones before, pierced stronger into the front of the opponent.

He realized that his left arm became the axis. He thought if he did not pull the arrow with his right hand in full power it wouldn't fly far, but he wrong. It might be said that Riku was fortunate as he had damaged his right arm. As long as he had his left arm, even when he held the bow, because the bone where the load was hung over broke, arrows could not fly so far. Still he was able to pull the bow with his broken right arm, might merely be because of his guts.

He laid strength on his left arm. The axis did not shake, and the arrowhead aimed straightly at the eyes. It was the usual practice of Falt. The head at the high position was hard to aim with long sword and dual swords, and in that, the eyes could be said as fatal if lost. Though there were monsters which were sensitive to smells and sounds, the world would fall if the eyes were lost. If the world fell, it was difficult to feel others and the world.

Penetrating the vital part precisely, was apt to be thought as vulgar, but against monsters with overwhelming powers, if he did not pick the vulgar method, they were going to die. Because he had once lost his view, he could easily imagine the inconvenience and uneasiness.

At the moment the power went around the top, an arrow came out of his right hand without permission. The wind sounded as if going through his cheeks. Without a pause he drew another arrow, but the arrow that flew never hit the eyes. Whether it knew about it or not, the Tigrex shook it's neck greatly, and it's firm back and tail brushed off the arrow. Still he hoped that the effect of paralysis on sticking arrow would appear.

He jumped behind greatly to pause. Sound of the wind echoing through the quiet snow mountains.

The long sword of Nobutuna fluttered, and to the arms and claws, innumerable cuts were made. Cutting the snow with the dance of the dual swords, blood begun to show little by little as jack attacked. But the wyvern did not shake. Letting it's body became red in a second, a roar sounded from it's chin to drink the two in short distances.

(….There's no hesitation)

It could be used to describe the Tigrex, but it could be used to describe Nobutuna too. Falt did not know whether were there any among the weapons of jack. Because he had shared a long time with Nobutuna, he could say with conviction that hesitation had disappear from his long sword.

Once in the past. When they were still young, after around one year since they took weapons in the Secret Guild. The arms of Nobutuna which showed ager itself, hatred itself, and every feelings towards the monsters, were very keen and sharp. But, he was injured also.

The attacks were straight but reckless, defense did not matter at all, he did not mind even if he died, he handled his sword badly with a burning heart. Falt remembered if he recalled, the silver trace in front of his eyes, were of a comfortable clear and vivd sound of steel.

He, had became a strong sword.

It was transparent forever, the trace that circulated and returned, turned against the opponent making a clear sound, and licked the blood. Cutting even the splashing blood, it did not even stayed on it.

Along with the breath, heavily, deeply, the beautiful blade cut the enemy.

(….He, has changed a lot…)

Though Falt himself had changed, that fellow had changed very much.

Would that be evolution.

If so, what had he obtained.

He pulled the bow, the sound of the string, arrows that flew out, jack's swords pierced deeply into the foot of the wyvern. A scream that sounded different from a roar echoed. Without missing the moment it's movement became dull, the long sword aimed at the throat. He pushed his left arm out with all his power to assist. Not to mention aiming only at the eyes, one point.

The wyvern shook it's neck. Letting go of one sword which did not fall out, jack leaped. Nobutuna's body entered between without thinning, and resisted the tusks with his sword. _Ginn, _a scathing sound echoed, the flying arrow reflected in the eyes that looked back towards him.

The wyvern raised a roar, and it's body was in agony. When the arrow pierced deeply, _good, _he nodded inside his heart. The chance of victory made a sound and approached.

Taking the sword that pierced deeply in his hands again, jack turned his body again and jumped to it's steps. He grasped the handle of the small sword, ad pulled it out in a blow. He received the surging blood in the face, still with a pause, he kicked the ground, from just beside the tail cut the wind, broke the view, and straightly,

"…jack!"

Nobutuna's voice sounded. The back hit the far-off rock, and the the body fell to the ground. _Zack, zack, _two swords fell to the snow, and blood of the Tigrex dropped idly. Blurring not he snow, blood bled from somewhere.

"jack! Hey, answer me!"

A voice jumped out for the stomach unintentionally. He did not move.

"Nobutuna! Take control for a while!"

"Got it!"

Hearing the answer Falt ran straight toward where jack was. He lifted the body that fell down on the stomach. He was breathing. The bleeding. Dark red blood streamed down his arm. Dark red, which meant the artery was injured.

"….,"

A little above the right clavicle became a little distorted and dented. The armor was broken, and the part which became sharp pushed deep into the skin. It was a very terrible single blow. From there which was wounded, blood overflowed. Falt gritted his teeth. Working hard on the broken armor, he pulled up the pieces in sequence. He could not take off the whole armor. In the snow mountains, he could not do treatments with the injured unconsciousness like a doctor.

"jack! Wake up! How can you as a doctor got blown off and finished!"

There was no reply. In spite of making appeals, he took a roll of white cloth from the porch for emergencies which was shut tightly. He pushed and packed it into the hole on the armor, but the bleeding was severe, and the cloth turned red in no time. Wondering whether were there more cloth, he looked inside his porch, but not much was left as most had been used for the medical treatment for the party below a while ago.

In this situation, by bleeding and the lose of heat from there, he would completely fell into a weakening state.

(….Shit,)

Although he poured potions and looked, the effects were light, but the bleeding only slightly slowed down. Dragging the white cloth, if he squeezed with one hand, blood scattered down onto the snow in large drops. He poured the second bottle of potion, and packed once again the cloth which became red, and held it down desperately. The voice calling did not stop.

"jack! jack! Hey, open your eyes! Please, don't kick the bucket in such a place! jack! I still owe you one!"

For an instant, he though about tearing off the armor. But, the wyvern was still in the rear. If he took a fatal blow here, he could not be saved anymore. He understood, this was already almost an injury that could not be saved said in the commoners. Because hunters had strengthened their bodies, breathing would not stop by the shock nailed over the rock.

"jack! The treatment of my eyes are not remarkably complete yet! Don't you leave your patient down there and sleep here! jack! Open your eyes!"

A terrible roar sounded behind. Falt looked up unintentionally, the back figure of a small human trembling was there. He took his bow in a hurry and shot the back. Nobutuna returned to his conscious incidentally, and he could see him coming at the last minute between him and the wyvern reflectively. Falt chewed his lips. If he could face against such a big Tigrex alone, the ability of Nobutuna must have already exceeded what a Guild Knight had.

_Till when can you stand. _If he got bitten during the treatment, he would certainly die also.

_At least if he opens his eyes._

"Falt!"

He raised his face reflectively hearing the cry. The wyvern went into motion, and was going to scoop out the snow. He gritted his teeth, held the body of jack, and jumped. A lump of snow hit the place where they were just now, and broke. A drop of ice split opened and beater against his cheek. Carrying him by force, he just examined the wounds. The overflowing blood had already dyed the armor red. THe cheeks became pale.

With an alarm, he felt a sense that his lungs froze.

"Falt! Falt! Get up, run!"

"…Tsk,"

After a short bark, the Tigrex dashed towards this direction, continuing the attacks as he edged back, the voice of Nobutuna that tried to stop it. The Tigrex was not daunted. It was not at a loss. It went straight the course where the smell of blood was. Falt tried to run dragging him whom he was carrying. Blood dripped from his foot who was tall, leaving a trace on the snow. _It doesn't matter where, where is the place that can dodge that charge. _

The moment he thought he was going to be hit, along with a dull pain, something white danced to the side of his face.

"jack!"

Opening the small bag left in the hand, powder danced from there like a thin white veil. Closed wounds were cured, he who opened his eyes, laughed with blood dropping from his lips.

"….This, is the last one….."

Showing him the last small bag, a sound came from the bag, and Falt realized as he saw the eyes of him laughing. They could not evade it. He slightly turned and looked back towards the voice that called their names, he could see Nobutuna with a deep trace of blood left on the side, shouting desperately.

"…..I don't mind"

He laughed back.

He took two potions out from the porch, these were the lasts. jack's porch was empty even if he searched. _Sorry, Nobutuna, _muttering in the backside of his throat, he looked back. The claws of the Tigrex. Feet. Tusks. Shadow. Greatly.

Pain rummaged in his brain, without a pause, the foot trod over the little bag of lifepowder that jack threw. With a crack, the fake made a sound and broke, and a chill flocked on his cheeks at a stretch. _Oh, sorry, pale. Will you protect me, too? _

Along with the breath that returned, he threw the potions left in his hands towards Nobutuna, who stared in utter amazement.

The Tigrex charged towards this direction like a chase, and his shoulder got caught on the forefoot, conspicuously a loud sound echoed inside him, the feeling of being cut, the lost sense, the gushed out pain, the blow that began to bleed without giving a scream. Feeling on the cold snow, blood spreader on the snow in front in a breath, and dark fell before his eyes in no time.

Would it be good to name it pain.

A roar higher and more distant than the wyvern echoed.

He heard the sound sound of a blade fluttering. He heard the scathing sound that tore the wind. The light of silver echoed through the depths of his eyes over and over again, and red danced here and there in the same way. In the sense of a nearby distant, the streamlined fighting spirit only, hit straight towards the big gold.

(Oh, right, Nobutuna,)

_You, only that will, never shake from the roots. _

_As you hesitate, as you regret, still, a part of you never shake. No hesitation. _

A small shadow in the very front. It was a piece of his pale who protected him a while ago.

(…Hey, if it's him, do you think he can win)

He touched it with his trembling fingers. From the firm cold touch, he felt no warmth.

(Hey pale, if it's that fellow do you think he can win?)

His consciousness, dropped.

* * *

><p>Without spares of hot drink, Nobutuna moved somehow moved the two people to a rock shade that acted as a windbreak with his cold fingers.<p>

He stopped the bleeding.

He stopped the fatal wounds with the last potion.

_Finally, this is the end, _and he turned around. The prostrated wyvern. The golden wyvern that did not move. The color of blood red disappearing slowly. The blowing wind spilled on his forelock, and patted his eyelashes annoyingly.

Still it was a relief. Everything had ended. If they returned to the village, there would be nothing to worry anymore. The fear was wiped out. All that threatened them were knocked down.

However, he felt slightly uneasy. He shook his head and waved it off.

The moment he was going to carry the two people, a roar sounded, and Nobutuna's back froze.

"…."

It was the direction of the top.

(…..Oneself alone cannot protect it, but when one has something that one must protect, humans would look for friends, and ask for help….. Even monsters, feel the same about that)

Words of Sky revived.

If his words shot the mark.

What would be the object that this huge lied-down Tigrex in front, wanted to protect?

(One, more,)

Would that mean so.

"….Nobutuna"

It was a dim dim voice.

"You heard it?"

"Heared it clearly…..…."

Opening his eyes slightly, Falt turned his head. Their eyes engaged. The fingers grasping the piece of the fake shook.

"…It's quite, a loud, voice"

"…."

"It sounded, slightly different…..from the ones, till now"

_What is it. _Towards the words told, he gritted his teeth. _Don't say any further. _Looking back down with eyes praying, Falt traveled across it refreshingy.

.

"Go"

.

"…"

"I'm alright…. jack, is breathing too. One of my hands, can move too. I can stop, his bleeding, as I stop mine too"

_Though there's no potions, traps, nothing let anymore. _Weapons were the only thing in their hands.

"Go, Nobutuna… You're the only one, that can move"

"…..If there's only, one more,"

"Nobutuna"

His name was being called to reprove it, and tears almost over flowed like a child. Falt laughed. Covered with blood, he laughed.

"You can win. Even by yourself"

"….."

"You can surely win. Because we'll wait for you"

_You will not lose. Because you do not have the reason to lose._

"If you die, we'll surely die too. Let me, make it cear…. Go, Nobutuna"

_You are a hunter. _

_If you're a hunter, then hunt._

"…Even if we die, even if we live, it doesn't matter. Nobutuna, go…."

"Falt,"

"It doesn't matter… You, are a hunter. We too, are so. Therefore….. it doesn't matter. Go"

_If there, is a monster. _

_If there is a fellow stronger than ourselves, if those fellows show their fangs. _

_If they who live the way they remained moved into our eyes, if it is a hunter that takes weapon in hands._

"On behalf of us, go and look…."

_At the world._

_At the large large world._

"…Tell us about it, later"

"…."

jack stirred. He raised his eyes a little. Hearing the words muttered at the ear, Falt laughed. _He's saying the same thing, Nobutuna._

"We'll wait for you"

_Go. _

_Surely you'll like to see it too, right? _

_Flying over death and live, you'll want to see the world that is there in the way it is, right? _

_._

_We know. Because, we're, hunters._

_._

He knew that Nobutuna was staring still at this direction. Slowly, the eyesight of the opened eyes slowly fade.

Turning around, a tread on the snow. A sound going away. The long sword came in contact with something, hearing the clear silver sound played, Falt let go of his consciousness once again.

The piece of the fake which he was holding, made a low sound, and fell onto the snow.

* * *

><p>When evolved, the living creature must earn something no matter what.<p>

.

…Monsters,

rarely, had times to 'choose' evolution.

.

The movement of the habitat, the change of food, the development of knowledge, what was called the opportunity of evolution carried various aspects.

Why did the Tigrexs, came to the snow mountains.

What did they wanted to do, here.

"….So it's for you…"

In the white white white, was a vivid, sharp, black.

A body which let the golden enlarged to black gold. Smaller than all the Tigrexs till now, a small child wyvern. Surely the long tail and claws were black from the moment it was born, the eyes that looked at the distant sky from the top of the snow mountain, were in the color of wealthily golden. The form was surely a Tigrex. It looked up at the sky as if trying to grow, receiving the thin flickered snow, including the state of it looking puzzled, by all odds it was a Tigrex.

"Those fellows, protected you…"

The appeal was a soliloquy.

.

…Monsters,

rarely, had times to 'choose' evolution.

.

He knew the fact that the number of subspecies of monsters were increasing. It was the mind of the nature, an idea of the world, it was often being handled easily, but who might testify that the birth of subspecies was not an evolution?

Subspecies, had the same structure as the progenitors, but something was predominately different. Even if the form was the same, there were many differences in the color and parts. Why was it so, was not talked about much often. It was a fact that the subspecies were loud for many colors, but the change of physical color, was directly connected to self-protection. Originally, many changed their natural color to fit with the surrounding, subspecies often asserted themselves by their colors and bodies.

They appealed for life towards the world.

The fact that subspecies were born, as an appeal to the world. And, the world permitted. In order to live the way they were, they tried to survive by any means, and tendency of calling for power was strong. This was an example of why many subspecies were stronger than their progenitors.

The confirmation report of the Tigrex subspecies was not told. It was said that there were no subspecies of the Tigrexs.

Then, what would be the black black beautiful wyvern in the very front.

"….In order to give birth to you, that Tigrex risked it's lives, and sacrificed it's companions….."

The huge Tigrex which prostrated wanted to prove to the world, that Tigrexs too, demanded for power in order to live. It wanted, the permission.

Many of it's companions must have been scattered by the hands of hunters. In it's own way with the name of the strongest, the wyvern class which was not classified as Elder Dragons.

"You, are born….."

A cry sounding indulgently. The child wyvern which looked towards his direction slowly, waved it's tail innocently. What kind of curiosity did it have towards the small shadow that stared at it. When would it noticed, that the small shadow was the human being who slaughtered it's mother.

One world, became big.

The fact was able to make one shivered.

He pulled his long sword out. From the depths of his chest to deep inside his ears, he heard a song.

**The life is born, the life runs out. The life arises, the life refined. **

**The sun rises, the sun sinks. The tide rises, the tide goes down. **

_Oh._ The eyes turned towards this direction, that wyvern smelled the blood, and showed it's fangs slowly. It lifted it's body and groaned lowly. The held long sword, the silver will.

**Living means dying. Dying means living. **

**Knowing the meaning of death, knowing the meaning of life.**

_You are born to live, and we fought to live, your companions too fought because you are alive. Dead, lived, dead, returned. _

_We too possibly, all of us might live. We might die._

He grasped the handle of his long sword. He did not feel the cold. There was no pain. There was no fear. Only calmly, he listened carefully to something which welled up in a drowse.

**Those to eat and those which are eaten. **

**Fire and water, sky and earth. **

**The world expanses, in one's will.**

**All has a meaning, all does not have a meaning. **

According to the law of nature of the world, the people who only drifted continuously, gave up the way as they were, and longed for the way they wanted to be.

Surely, the Tigrex also, dyed it's body because it longed for it. To the everlasting beautiful black, that could not be stained by nobody.

From fear, anger, sorrow, to joy, surely, must have been there in the way they were. Surely the figure which humans longed for, must be one of the law of nature of the world.

Both prayers and wishes, were only the wills that lied in the world.

_Born because we long for, long for because we are born, fight because we long for. _

**The world revolves, the world returns.**

**To the great will where all dwells in.**

"….It seems to be called as the Song with Souls (魂を宿す唄) "

_Hey, can you hear it. _

_The song of wanting to live, the voice of your own soul._

_All the hunters want to hear this song which sounded inside themselves, they run on the hunting grounds._

"I've been wanting to meet you…. Tigrex!"

_Okay, let's live, each other, risking our deaths._

_Even if you are strong, even if I'm strong, it doesn't matter. As this song leads, let's continue to live. _

(Both you and I are being protected, protect, and surely live on,)

Neither fear, nor hatred, nor sorrow, nor rage were needed there.

Neither any meaning, nor reason, responsibility and duty and crime were needed anymore.

Surely, it was only so.

.

The will of silver and the will of black gold, fluttered, and finished running through the white white spiral.

.

That will surely, weaved towards the sky.

Among all with wills, for eternal and ever, the genealogy of hunters.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

It's fictional. Have you ever heard the Song with Souls? The ending is still ahead. It's a little crossover with 3rd. I like Tigrexs most. The genealogy is going to continue. Because there are hunters.

**Translator's Note:**

This times' translation took a little long cause I tried to look for the translation of the song ( • w • ) In the end, I worked on it myself. The lyrics were translated from the japanese version, the original lyrics could be found in the booklet of the CD or on websites. It was a really beautiful song. It would be honor if you can listen to this song after reading it. Feel free to search for 魂を宿す唄 on youtube~


End file.
